Tales of the Seelie Courts
by The Seelie Court Jester
Summary: A strange woman once known as "Euphemia" is now trapped in the Unseelie courts with a sadistic man as a lover, along with many other humans whom were believed to be dead. Now, as she struggles to break free from her restraints and return home, will she still be sweet little Euphie, or will she forever be changed by the insanity of the Courts?
1. Chapter 1

Darkness…it was all Euphemia could remember these days.

The numbness that came along with such a scene was extremely blinding, seething with agony and pity. Everything was cold, and not an ounce of feeling was left in her being. Curled in a pathetic, unsightly position, she could only count the seconds, minutes, hours passing by her, aggressively rubbing their uncomfortable dreams against her own dead ones.

But the numbness wasn't always there. No. Sometimes there was the antagonizing facade of light that seductively draped itself across her small frame. Sometimes, there would be whispers of envy and haughtiness, those naive words whispering on how lucky she was, to be enveloped in such a wonderful manner. Sometimes, things were thrown at her, food, if she was lucky. And sometimes again, there would actually be people near her, people that would jab her to make sure she wasn't dead, people that would threaten her if she betrayed the slightest thought of wishing harm to their idols. Those people, those _things, _would be the ones she was so terrified of.

She didn't hate them. How could she, when they knew little of good or evil, especially if those notions were so misleading? All they saw upon her was refinery; jewels, dresses draped with shadowy crimson, silk, long hair to go with it…she might as well have possessed the luxuries of life most would have wanted. No one was allowed to touch her, and if they did, their heads would be brought to her the next day.

No, she couldn't hate them. Even if they were cruel, they were beautiful in their ignorance. Even if she couldn't muster the tears for their heart breaking end…even if she cried and screamed and shouted for their return in the silence of the numbness.

Ah, that feeling was returning.

She always knew there was something more, something beyond the walls of the fine asylum. She always knew, but she could never bring herself to hope that she could experience those things once again.

Yes, once again. She knew what it was like to love, to fear, to feel prideful in accomplishments, however mundane they may be. She knew of a family, a wonderful one, though it may be small. She even knew of a man, someone slightly older than her, whom carried the desires she lusted after. But it was all gone now.

She shunned those thoughts; they were too painful to think of.

She no longer carried the frightful behavior she had when she first arrived, awaken from some dark nightmare that led her to the fall. Already, she was assaulted, by some unknown man, by a stranger she never knew. He greedily spilled onto her words of empty love and promises, all the while forcing himself into her. She hated the way his hands felt, the way she pleaded for him to stop, while he refused to do so. She hated how she begged for someone, anyone to aid her, and they all ignored her, simply telling her she should be thankful. _Many would kill to be in the position you're in, _one said to her once.

_Where are you? _

Another thrust, a disgusting finger stroking her stomach navel.

_Cornelia, Suzaku, Lulu…where are you? _

She whispered their names, which earned her another forceful intercourse. Her mind wandered to their smiling faves, even as she cried. It was only then, after such a long while, did she realize they weren't coming. Did they give up on her? Was she hidden too well?

Did they even care?

It had gotten to the point where, at last, her rapist decided to strip her of everything; her past, her happiness, were all gone now. Instead, replacing that blank slate was the name '_Guinevere' , _as well as a rich life in which he promised she would be made queen, that she would be in the arms of her _knight in shining armor. _ She'll admit, it was a lot more elegant than Britannia could ever imagine, more abundant than a world of illusions could ever pull.

She attended balls, festivals, as well as wandered the halls of the palace she was subjected to. Tall, Gothic windows with no glass standing between the sun and the atmosphere filled her loneliness with a sort of nostalgia of sorts. Paintings of the natural beauty of Avalon displayed itself in the mantels of the room, with battle scenes of Camelot raging forth. (Personally, at first, she didn't enjoy those scenes, but after she imagined herself piercing her "lover" with Excalibur, she contented herself with them, and even enjoyed their company.) Colorful streams of green, brown, and purple were strewn from across the corridors, and in the many bedrooms of the guest hallways there were tiny scented herbs that helped the fairy aristocrats enjoy their stays, however foolish it may be. A locked cathedral rested near the north wing of the palace, one she would visit every day, and if there was no time, then at night, with small, Victorian lanterns that made her reminisce her brief, but lovely time in Japan.

Her 'lover' left, which gave her enough time to put on her clothes. It'd been their nightly ritual, even if it was incredibly troublesome.

There was a knock on her door. She froze, but the voice behind it was small. "Come in," she said forcefully, though guiding the scared maiden into the room. A tiny creak opened, and a woman with bright, orange hair, and green eyes sauntered in. Unlike Euphemia, Shirley was not made to suffer from the rapist every night.

"Hi," she said softly, the black uniform clinging to her skin. "I just came to see if you were doing alright your majesty."

She shakes her head. "No, it's fine. Why don't you sit down? You must be tired of standing and walking all day." she observed affectionately. In a way, the girl reminded her of Suzaku and his rigid, formal ways. Shirley shakes her head. "No, it's alright. His Highness is requesting your presence in the gazebo."

She sighs, sitting up from the large, pink bed. Shirley arrived here, in very much the same way she did. Neither of them had any idea what had happened, nor did they have any idea how long it has since they've been imprisoned here.

And the strangest thing was that it wasn't just Shirley. Hundreds of victims were found in the rapist's care, though all of which were made servants. Why, was what she wanted to ask, though she neglected not to. She looks up at the girl with her plastered, bright smile. "How is your father by the way?"

Immediately, Shirley brightened. "He's fine, though he's still a bit of an airhead at times. The other day, he tried helping me with the laundry, and he ended up staining the entire thing with coal!"

She blinked. "Coal? How did he-?"

The green eyed girl laughed lightly. "I know, right?" And with that, she managed to avoid another regretful thought. Long has heard head-strong nature been destroyed into little more than an obedient doll. His Highness made sure to break her thoroughly, even if he didn't have to touch her to do it. All he had to do was threaten her father, and automatically a dutiful maid ready to die for her master. It saddened the queen greatly, as she herself had experienced these things first hand. She led Shirley by the hand as the two went out to meet Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months ago…_

A young woman no older than sixteen was displayed upon a wooden floor, her head resting against a yellow plush. Her hands were folded neatly across her stomach, which was covered with a white, torn fabric that made the appearance of a ruined dress. Her bright, light green hair cascaded down her body, draping across the floor until it made a trail of light that flowed outside of it. The afternoon sun followed the strands wondrously, yet her eyes are closed, blocking out its radiant influence. Her expression mirrored that of contemplation and thought, as well as doubt.

A shadow comes up in front of her, a curious expression marring his face. Dark, brown hair, resembling that of a withered thorn, counters the bright light with its jealous interference. Large and expressive amethysts are colored with a questioning gaze, as he leans forth to examine his partner's face. After moments of silence, he finally speaks. "What are you doing?"

"I'm thinking." she said plainly.

"About what?"

She opens her eyes, revealing a wild gold that marked the print of a storyteller, one that thrived from the addiction of excitement and fascination. She turns to her partner. "I aided you in the activities of the Black Knights, correct?"

Her partner raises his eyes, setting himself beside her. "Yes. I'm well aware of your contribution."

"And in your absence, I led them."

His eye twitched in annoyance, but he leaned back in absolute laziness, enjoying the warm atmosphere similar to that of a cat, of Arthur. The similarity made her laugh a bit. Again, he examines her, though she never bothers answering him. "Again, that's correct."

"Lelouch, will you help me if I ask for it?"

"I would have helped you even if you told me not to interfere." was his resolute answer.

C.C smirks, bringing his hand to her face and scrutinizing it subtly. The ruined house hosted the two immortals with grace and light, though the interior of the building was quite weary of their inhabitance. Kudzu vines wrapped itself around the edifice, and slipped into the room through the tiny cracks of the floor. Tiny flowers managed to survive, bringing about some life into this melancholic place. "You never helped me obtain pizza."

"Because I find it odd to aid you in something as trivial as that."

She giggled again. "But what if it was something important? Would you help me then?"

"We are accomplices after all, but it largely depends on what it is." Lelouch waits expectantly, wondering on what the witch thought of to be so important. He should listen well, since, of course, he was surprised that C.C would have any interest in anything besides pizza. But he was even more astonished by the fact that such a carefree face was replaced by a serious, morose one. The world was a peaceful place now, wasn't it? What could possibly be so urgent?

She closes her eyes, letting her forehead to fall on the palm of his fingers. "What if I told you I wanted you to do something for me? That you must once again become a figure on a chessboard? Would you do it, for me?"

"C.C, what is this all about?" He asked, his tone demanding a response from the girl. Still, she refuses. "The world is better now, is it not? Why do we have to return to the battlefield?"

"Lelouch, please…"

"I never thought I'd see the day you begged for my help."

The innocent face was replaced with a triumphant haughtiness, one that Lelouch was more comfortable with seeing. But those dark reflections didn't leave her face. "Do you remember the ones whom died? The ones at Narita, and the SAZ massacre? Do you remember Euphemia?"

His body stiffened, but he didn't pull away. "Why? What do they have to do with anything?"

* * *

><p>The queen led her maid down the hallway of the grand palace. Her eyes picked out bits of fragments of her body, from which the mirrors blurred the details. At most, she could make out her long, pink hair that giddily followed her, along with Shirley, whom buried her expression to the floor. It wasn't before long the two managed to make it to the gazebo. From that point, Shirley made sure she walked before the queen did. She only gave the maid a tight smile, assuring her that everything would be just fine. And like an innocent fool, she believed her word.<p>

The maid opened the doors, revealing the fresh air the two missed for a while. Shirley stands aside, respectfully allowing the queen to enter the doors. "Please be safe," she whispers as she hurries inside. She nods, looking after the girl whom ran indoors. She takes a deep breath, and makes her way to the platform, where Arthur awaits.

Arthur was two feet taller than she was. He had long, white hair with pale skin that would have made him seem fragile, happy even, if not for the scowl on his face. He was dressed in a blue tunic, with a green cloak that appeared to laud his presence. It was no wonder then, that the king believed in his own elegance. His eyes gleamed with a cruelty that was comparable to her father, Charles zi Britannia. It was a disturbing similarity, to say the least. Through those eyes, she could make out every torturous moment he made the members of his own house endure, ones that she'd seen, others by rumors, from raping a butler on top of a bed of nails, to forcing himself upon a young changeling child. She bit her lip, and stopped a few feet short of her destination. "You wanted to see me milord?" she asks curtly.

That merciless expression changed to childlike happiness. It was something she found warped. "Ah, Guinevere…"

"Euphemia." She announced.

He shakes his head vigorously. "No, Guinevere would work so much better! I mean, you are my wife…"

"Just because we kiss and have sex doesn't make me yours."

He laughs jubilantly, praising her sharp wit and contradicting ideals. Euphemia winced out his high pitched squeals. He was kind of like Carline in that manner. "But you are so beautiful! I can't stand another man making you his-"

"Why did you call me here?"

"Ah, yes," he said, suddenly recalling his reasons. "Guinevere, I want you to know something fascinating. Truly fascinating!"

"Which is, milord?"

"Do you know how one becomes apart of the fairy land? Apart of the glorious legends and fairytales alike?"

"You have to marry into it, correct?"

"Which you already did!" he shouts with approval. She grimaces at the loudness of his voice, to which Arthur quiets, apologizing for his rampant behavior, though this statement contends with another. "But wouldn't you want to solidify that bond more? I mean, you are mine after all, so…but you have no say in the matter. Why did I call you here?"

"What do you mean?" Euphemia asks, taking a threatening step forward. Time has not been able to soothe her emotions toward Arthur. All it did was turn that hatred and disgust into something more, and for that moment, she wished the battles from the paintings were true. Arthur turns to her again, resigning himself to apparent defeat. "Alright, since you insist. Do you remember when I kissed you?" He had the nerve to blush at the very mention of it.

Her hands clenched to fists behind the folds of her dress. "Yes, I'm very well aware of that memory."

"Well, did you know that if I did, your body composition would begin to change? Meaning, if you touched someone as intimately as I did with you, your saliva would instigate a powerful chemical reaction that would affect other parts of your body, if done enough times of course. The same goes with semen, blood, or anything of the like. See, I'm so smart aren't I?"

"Arthur," Euphemia said impatiently. The king straightened himself again nods. "Yes, well. Because enough time has passed, as well as the fact that your body has taken up enough of my self, you don't even have to call yourself "human" anymore. You're like me now. Isn't that wonderful?"

Still confused, Euphemia narrows her eyes and steps away from the now squirming king. "I still don't understand, milord." Her mind refused to register the vulnerability her body was rapidly succumbing to.

Arthur blinks, before folding his arms across his chest. "Didn't you hear me? You don't have to play with those servants anymore! I can show you off to the entire courts!"

"What are you talking about? What's so different between your body and mine?!" She asks, increasingly becoming more and more hysterical. Before Arthur opened his mouth, she snapped, "Besides the obvious, I mean!"

"Ah, well, for one thing, I cannot die. And," he states, easily taking the back of her hand and kissing it swiftly, "neither can you."

* * *

><p>Euphemia found herself once again, in that dark, dreary room, refusing to open the door for anyone, even Shirley, who pleaded with her mistress to let her in. No, she didn't want to. She didn't want the poor girl to see her queen in such a state. She would be refuting the reassurance she made to her before the entire incident happened.<p>

But then again, she knew she was limiting herself. She didn't have anyone to come to, no one to confide in. The burdens she had to bear were kept inside herself, which were now slowly eating her alive. The only thing she could do now was clutch her sheets with a tight, enraged heart, and dream.

She was used to doing this, to escaping such an empty reality. And there was only one person, during these times, that she allowed her thoughts to be filled with.

Sometimes, she would meet him in such a dream, and talk with him a bit. His answers were more lifelike than she imagined, though she laughed bitterly. _He must be dead, so now he's coming to haunt me. Yes, that must be it. There's no way someone as pitiful as me could ever hope to meet him now._

Still, other times she would let herself cry in front of him, cry like the scared little girl she was. At first, her Suzaku would freeze, not knowing exactly what to do. However, as time went on, he allowed himself to envelop her, to cast away an unknown sadness that pricked at her naiveté, even when she was still in that world. She's done it so many times that she hadn't known she'd collapsed into his arms now, when she met him again.

He only whispered such soft, endearing words. _It's okay. It'll be alright._ And though she didn't know how much those soothing lullabies would last, it was still better than nothing. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, to what they were both wearing at the time, only to the despair that was slowly ebbing away.

She lifts her head and smiles. _This was a dream. Nothing was real. He would only be mine and nothing else would matter. _And she would kiss him, forcing him to submit to her will. Suzaku did just that, pulling her to him. _Please. Please make me forget. _

But when she had awoken, she still found herself in the same dress she had when she ran away from Arthur. Her habits, truthfully, were annoying. Was she only capable of protecting herself from such pain, giving fleeting hope from afar, when she knew that it would be useless in the end?

No. No she wanted to go back to that sweet dream, the one where she was in power, where she could have total control over her emotions and seek a world where her own story would not fall to ruin. But from Shirley's worried voice, as well as a few other servants, she realized she had no choice but to continue on with such a lifestyle.

But such thoughts did not derail her. She didn't let it. Instead, she turned her attention to the thick door that lay the outside world. It'd been a while since she looked in a mirror. Perhaps she may find one now so that she may see what helpless creature she's become.

* * *

><p>Shirley was relieved that her mistress was alright; she wasn't as affected as she could have been. When she announced that she will attend dinner with Arthur, Shirley did admit she was shocked, but she also knew that if Guinevere was present, the king wouldn't hurt anyone else in the castle. Though a part of her felt guilty about not involving herself any further with the two, she did feel safe when Guinevere was standing right beside her, ready to protect her and the others at any cost. It reminded her of how Lelouch was with Nunnally.<p>

And her heart would hurt all over again.

When she first came to, she, along with many others, found themselves trapped inside a strange place, where a tyrant had dominated the scenes. She fought back when she had to, defended others when she couldn't stand their pain any longer, but of course, she was punished for it. Still, it was the right thing to do, and nothing was going to deter from it. She resolved herself to finding ways of escaping this place, with as many people as she could take along. She even got Guinevere to go along with the idea. And when she discovered her father, alive and well, she was ecstatic, and her determination was further empowered.

But what had broken her was that moment, one that happily carved a hole into her mind.

Her father, silent and unable to speak, had disobeyed Arthur by breaking a vase, one with Guinevere's face painted on it. Hurriedly, she bent over and attempted to help pick up the pieces while trying to come up with an appropriate lie for the broken object. However, one of the sentries came in and caught them hiding the mess. He informed Arthur.

His majesty coming down was an incredibly terrifying sight. But what made it even worse was when Shirley came up and slapped him, right in front of the guards. They held her down, calling her "bitch," over and over again. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out. She could still feel their chains from that day. When Arthur stopped the guards, she was relieved, believing she could walk out after such an incident.

She was mistaken. She heard the last order. And with one fluid motion, she saw the creature's undergarments drop. Liquid and other wastes came from them. It was then she started to scream. She screamed, and struggled to get out, even though she knew it would entertain Arthur.

"Look up," was the last order.

She did. He asked her if she ever considered what was the most important sense to someone like her. She didn't answer. The smile Arthur revealed to her still made her gut wrench. He turned his back to her, and proceeded to gorge out one of her father's eyes. Her father's obedience was ghastly, and the blood that spewed to the ground was even more hateful. "See what you've done? You've made such a mess of things Shirley!" After her punishment, she was forced to clean that area.

When Guinevere heard of the incident, she proceeded to make Shirley her personal maid, giving Shirley and her father protection she never would have thought she needed. Her appearance was shocking. Shirley recognized her as Princess Euphemia Li Britannia. But to Arthur, she was simply known as Guinevere.

The two were close friends, though for some reason, Euphie always kept her at a distance. She didn't know why. But it was still a comfort to know a friend was there to bear the brunt of her suffering. It was selfish, she knew, but the independent streak she kept on with was too much for her to bear alone. And the sight of her now one-eyed father was even more cruel.

She remembered asking Euphie once if there was any escape from this place, if everyone here was doomed to lead a life following the ties of serfdom. The queen gave her a sad look. "I don't know." The words cut her to the core.

But it seemed now that the queen had regained her confidence, confidence she never thought she had. She looked like she knew what she was doing, albeit a little dangerous. Still, she trusted Euphie as the two went into the dining hall, to where Arthur was waiting.

His gaze cut her down, and she was sent into forced resignation while Euphemia sat across from Arthur. "Hello dearest." he greets sweetly. Shirley bit down the urge to throw up.

Euphemia did not react. "Hello."

"What a lovely dinner we have tonight."

"Yes. I take it Gustav slipped in some cinnamon."

"He did actually." Arthur said, enjoying their conversation, but afterwards, the words fell into an awkward silence. He tried again. "Her majesty, Queen Titania, has invited us to the Seelie Courts."

"Whatever for?"

"Walpurgis Night is within a fortnight, and her Highness wanted to finalize the guest list. I would have told you sooner, but of course…" He did his best to smile seductively at Euphemia, to which she sent a seething glare. Shirley let her hair fall in front of her face to hide her amused expression. Arthur, however, caught this immediately. "Maid," he addressed calmly, the quiet affection transforming into unpredictable rage. She stiffened and answered, "Yes your Highness," promptly.

"Please refrain from allowing that mess to come to your face." She nods, yet he still wasn't satisfied. He leers forward, and with that sickening tone, he asks, "What senses do you value most, Miss Shirley?"

"Stop it," Euphemia commanded. "She is my personal maid, and therefore under my jurisdiction. Whatever you do to her, you must have my permission."

"But Gwen," he pleads, his bottom lip pouting. It made the king look more like a child than anything else. "She needs a reminder of how a proper maid needs to behave."

"I will decide her punishment later. Now, concerning what you said before, about Titania's party. Will we both be attending?"

"Well, yes of course. Now that you are a proper fairy, you must come with me. There have been many maidens that have asked for my hand. Now that you're with me, I can finally get rid of those wenches. Honestly! Is this really how Camelot women really behave?" Shirley watched her mistress carefully, wondering if she actually approved of the situation. She did. Euphemia stole a glance at the girl and gave her a soft order, which was to take care of her father and the others while she was away. Shirley bows in understanding.

Euphemia decided to continue the conversation. "That is surprising. I never thought you would be the type to go to these things Arthur."

"Well, I wouldn't be going if I didn't get something out of it."

"You're going to invade. Right?"

Shirley was taken back. Again, Arthur caught this and slammed his fists against the table. "Maid, don't you have cleaning you need to do?"

"Ah, yes m-master!" she stammered before exiting. She spins around and leaves, not catching Euphemia's gaze, nor the triumphant smile that was plastered on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Oghi watched with curiosity as Zero sauntered forth, his movements attributed to that of lack of sleep. Documents rested underneath his left arm, while still that unreadable mask guarded his face. The Prime Minister, along with Kaguya Sumeragi and Empress Tianzi, still revered the new Zero with respect, although no one knew who was behind the mask. That respect was brought into question, however, when Zero collapsed into the chair and practically thrust his papers in front of the table. Tianzi blinked, her snow white hair tilting along with her head. "Um, Zero?"

Kaguya was the first to intercede. "It has been brought into question that a few factions within Britannia still do not acknowledge Nunnally as the new Empress."

The very mention of this brought Zero back into the fold. Oghi dismissed his previous observations and moved on. "Ah, the Black Knights and I are currently putting down those threats as we speak. There's nothing we need to fear from them." Kaguya nods in approval, taking note of the strong sense of leadership this man carried. "Now then, since clearly these rebellions are under control, we wish to inform the Empress that Britannia is invited to officially join the UFN."

"I will tell her that immediately." Zero responds, leaning back on his chair. "We are also in the process of gathering information on the remaining Numbers to determine if they want to leave Britannia."

Oghi closes his eyes. The Japanese flag now reigns supreme in the country once known as Area 11, alongside the Britannia one. It seemed that Lelouch's plan actually worked; people would work together if their hatred was centered on that one person.

Funds originally planned for military usage are now being distributed to solve poverty and disease. The restoration of new countries is now the prime goal, but because all said countries are requesting to join the UFN, the process of such rebuilding is taking longer than planned. What's more, the distribution of resources to enhance the alliance between these nations is getting off to a rocky start; many do not trust Britannia, for fear of being led into another massacre. It was hard to establish such trust; even the Chinese Federation was wary of the Empress, though Tianzi and Kaguya reassured them may times. However, there was no doubt the world was headed to an era of peace, even if few individuals disagreed to do so.

But Kaguya could not bring herself to acknowledge such an era either. Tianzi noticed this, as did Zero and Oghi. Zero straightens himself. "Kaguya-san, is something the matter?"

Kaguya lets her gaze fall to the table. Tianzi takes a deep breath. "Both Kaguya and I have received a warning, to both Britannia and Japan."

"What?"

"Apparently, a group known as 'Alfheimr' apparently do not approve of such peace," Kaguya explained before her friend could say any further. "They claim to be a nation, but then again, it could be just another terrorist group."

Oghi narrowed his eyes. "Alfheimr…isn't that a place from Norse mythology?"

Zero turned to the Prime Minister. "Yes. It was apart of an Elven world that does not exist in real life. Kaguya-san," he says with a gentle voice, one that matched Tianzi's in every way, "please disregard those letters."

"Zero-sama, this is more serious than it may seem."

"Unless Alfheimr makes a move-"

"The messenger that brought me the message died shortly after I read it." This caused everyone is the room to freeze. Such drastic measure was unheard of, and to take a life for the sake of attention was foolish, much less dangerous. Zero leans forward, his light-hearted demeanor replaced by a more darker facade. "How did he die?"

"My guess is he was poisoned. No one else dared to touch the letter. Rakshata is analyzing it as we speak. We should be able to hear from her within a few hours." Kaguya reported. Oghi bit his lip, while Tianzi retreated to a more contemplative state. "Who was the letter from?" Zero asks.

"Ashford Academy."

Now this was surprising. Oghi had remembered teaching at that school for some time, though he had to quit to join Naoto in the resistance movement. It was all the more dangerous because his wife, Villetta, as well as his infant son, are residing near the Academy, along with Kallen, who was completing her last year at the school, as well as former Knights of the Round.

The Black Knights had attacked the school before, taking innocent students hostage. Even Lelouch hadn't wanted anyone to be executed. Will the school once again turn into a war zone?

But it was Zero who remained quiet, even as the leaders discussed what to do with such a bold move. Oghi eventually saw this and stole a gaze at the man. Was he thinking of a plan? Was he shocked? He could never really tell behind that costume. Finally, he spoke. "I suggest we wait for the report from Rakshata. I'll have Lloyd Asplund gather core scientists to establish military innovations in the event Alfheimr decides to take more drastic measures. The UFN, of course, will have full access to the Black Knights plans. I will also inform Nunnally of these actions."

Tianzi brightened at the sound of her friend's name. "Yes, please do." Despite her small size, Tianzi was one of the few that knew Lelouch's true intentions. It pleased her to know that Nunnally, Lelouch's little sister, would inherit the throne to Britannia, knowing the world was in safe hands was a relief. "Also remind her Highness about her visit to the Chinese Federation. Xing-ke wanted to thank her personally for her kind words."

Zero nods in understanding. "I will. Prime Minister Oghi, is there anything more we need to discuss?"

Oghi, to his surprise, nodded. "There are the treaties we need to make for the new territories-"

"So we can all leave."

* * *

><p>"Come on Nunnally. Just a bit farther."<p>

The 100th Empress, with her bright, brown hair, as well as the cool amethyst eyes that harbored the eyes of her predecessor, glistened with determination and tiredness. Grunting, the fifteen year old strained as she willed herself to break the Geass her father placed on her. Her legs moved to her command. She slowly made her way to her beloved older sister, Cornelia li Britannia, with all her might. Schniezel watched the two sisters with those gleaming red eyes, as he scanned the area for any intruders.

_Come on. She's only a few more feet away! _Nunnally urged herself. She noticed the slight step Cornelia took before she grasped hold of Nunnally's hand. "See? You did it."

"Big Sister, you're not supposed to cheat like that." The Empress chided the mother hen. Cornelia simply shrugged, as she helped Nunnally back to her chair. "Still, you got farther than last time. Your legs are building muscle."

"Ella, if you keep spending so much time with me, you'll neglect your wonderful fiancé."

The princess blushed at the statement, and she looked away. Nunnally took a guilty pleasure in embarrassing her like this, though, she had to admit, even before she was blinded, she never actually saw anyone blush like that, besides Lelouch. It was interesting to see the Witch of Britannia in such a state. But she squeezed her sister's hand in comfort, clearly expecting herself to be an aunt soon. "Guilford would make a really good dad, you know."

"E-excuse me?"

"He would." Nunnally firmly said, depositing herself back into her chair. She spent the rest of the morning watching her sister endeavor to come up with a suitable comeback, when she heard the familiar footsteps of an old friend. She found Zero standing at the door. "Ah, it's you."

"Good morning your Highnesses."

Cornelia shakes her head, a warm smile forming on her face, however small it may be. "No, call me Cornelia. I take it you have business with the Empress then."

"Yes, a tea party with the Chinese Federation, as well as the folding cranes with Prime Minister Oghi and Kaguya-san." The woman laughs, enjoying that her sister, to what she believes, is suitable to rule this new world. She, along with Schniezel leaves them both, fully trusting Zero with the innocence of her sister. Yes, she was indeed a mother hen.

When she was gone, Nunnally looks down at her hands. "Suzaku, you seem agitated. You hadn't slept?"

Zero takes off his mask, revealing a tan teen with short, cropped brown hair sticking to his face and neck. Emerald eyes takes precedent of his expression, eyes that were as big as Lelouch's. But what marred his face were the dark circles underneath his eyes, as well as a restless, worried expression, which contrasted sharply to the relaxed one her brother wore in death. It made Nunnally all the more curious.

And true to her suspicion, he nodded. "I dreamed about her again."

"Euphie?"

"Yes. It's becoming more recent now. I feel like she's haunting me." He confessed, pursing his lips tightly, though his voice revealed a happiness she hadn't heard in a while. "But more important than that, Kaguya had just informed me that one of her messengers was killed by a group called Alfheimr."

"Alfheimr. What a strange name indeed. Is she alright?" Nunnally asked worriedly. Suzaku, to her relief, said she was fine. "I also told them that the Black Knights will be taking action, if the group decides to do something more drastic. Tianzi will be hosting a funeral for the messenger. I trust that you and I will also be attending?"

"Correct. It is our faults that the poor thing died." The Empress said, sorrow overcoming her delicate features. "Who sent the letter?"

"I don't know. They sent it from Ashford Academy."

"Why drag them into this? They'll make it worse." She mutters. Her heart wept for the destruction of that one life, but it was also questioning why they would do such things. If it was attention they were seeking, they should be threatening Britannia, not Japan. Suzaku, sensing her distress knelt down. "Another thing. Nunnally, they have some kind of grudge against both Britannia and Japan."

"Two nations? Why?"

"We're still trying to decipher their motives. Until then, we need to make sure we're ready for whatever they come at us with. Okay?"

"Very well then. I guess this is what big brother wanted, right?"

"What?"

Nunnally looks at Suzaku, reflective in the little time between the two. "He wanted us all to live in peace. And if there is an enemy that threatens that peace, it's up to all of us to destroy it. We're all working together for a collective goal."

It took Suzaku some time to process such a thing, but at last, he agrees, a from resolve taking hold of him. "Neither Lelouch nor Euphie will die in vain."

With that, they remained there in silence. It wasn't until Zero got called away by Kallen did Suzaku have to leave. He kissed Nunnally on her crown before leaving, as any good older brother would. As she watched him leave, she bows her head a little. _You still love Euphie, don't you Suzaku? _

She looks up to the skies with that same will. Whatever happens happens. But not without a fight. Especially not now.

* * *

><p>Euphemia had on a golden, white dress that carefully embraced her body down to the simplest of curves. Her pink her was adorned with pearls and lilies, with a pink choker that caressed her neck. The hem of her dress flowed against the hard, marble floor creating an illusion of an ethereal presence. Her shoulders revealed her pale, creamy skin, one that seemed to have almost forgotten the amount of abuse she had to endure. But what really shocked her was how youthful she was. It was as if she hadn't aged at all, that none of the time spent in this wicked place had taken a tole on her appearance. In truth, she looked as if she'd been pampered all this time. Arthur's words echoed across her mind, and she shook her head.<p>

All the while, Shirley stood behind her, admiring the queen. Euphemia turned to her companion. "You know the plan, right?"

"Yeah, but what about you?"

"I'll take care of Arthur."

"I'm not leaving without you. Not after all-"

Euphemia cut her off by giving her a stern look. She walks closer to Shirley, peering around them to make sure no one was listening. "Arthur is planning an attack on Japan right now. I don't know why, but the the Gateway should be opening. All of the sentries will be focused there. Meanwhile, the Gateway guarding that world will be affecting anything and everything that reflects light. It's through that window," she said, pointing to the stained glass situated near the chapel, "that you, and everyone else, will leave this world. I need you to take everyone and get out of here. Go as far away as you can."

"So, if we go through there, we can really go home?"

"Correct."

"If it's that easy, then why can't you come too?" Shirley asked, not fond with idea of leaving a friend behind. A friend that helped everyone all this time, a friend that allowed her to stay by her side all this time.

Euphemia refused her offer. "Because it isn't that easy. Arthur has control of the Gateway, and because he's just that prideful he won't keep watch over his servants. He thinks he controls everyone so well he doesn't need to guard them. But this is a one time offer, and I don't know when it will come up again."

"Then I'll…"

"Shirley, I need you to understand something," Euphemia says, taking the girl's hands into her own. "The reason why anyone here hasn't aged, you and I included... is because in the this strange place, time flows differently. To my understanding, a year here…would only be a minute in the real world."

She allowed her words to sink in for a moment. It only took so much time before Shirley finally grasped the context of her meaning. "We've been stuck here…for years. Why haven't we aged? It's because time moves…" She looks down, clutching her maid outfit. "Is this just all a bad dream? It feels so real. But there's no way, there's on way…"

"Once you go through that glass, you and your friends will be returned to safety. Keep going with your life, okay? That's what I, Guinevere, am ordering you to do."

"Euphie." Shirley states stubbornly. "Are you going to return with us too?"

"After I'm done with Arthur."

"And what about the invasion he's planning? What's not to stop him from taking us back?"

"You need to think about the place you want to go, then go to it. That's the way it works, I'm told." Shirley blinked. "So if he's going to attack Japan, then go somewhere else. I'll figure out a way to stop the invasion, before it actually happens."

"And you'll meet with this Titania person?"

"Yes, she's the queen of the fairies." Euphemia said softly, trying to calm her nerves. Her legs were threatening to give out from under her. She was to be meeting with this powerful person, to try and convince her to give her friends freedom. It was all riding on her.

And she had to do this without Arthur noticing anything. "She alone has the power to stop the invasion, as well as give you a chance to live out your life freely."

"You're staying…for that?"

"Yes. I bet Arthur will be sending out his fairies soon. It's why, right after Arthur and I leave, you and your father and friends assemble near the glass windows. Remember, think about the place you want to go, and the light will take you to it."

By now, Shirley had tears stinging her eyes. She didn't want to leave her friend behind. She was kind, and again, it was selfish to leave her to the arms of uncertainty. But the image of her father flickered in her mind, and she finally realized then that she couldn't say no, not to an opportunity like this. "What will happen when we reach our world then?"

"Because Arthur had contracts on all of you, at least you will be able to retain the age you were when you left. However, by now, I believe he's convinced all the world that everyone has died. It'd be interesting if you suddenly appeared near your coffin or something." Euphemia barked out a harsh laughter, one that made Shirley even more hesitant to leave. "What if Titania says no? What will happen then?"

"The invasion will go as planned, and you and everyone here will flee. Understand."

"…"

"Shirley."

"…Yes."

The two girls hugged, saying their goodbyes. They then sat and told stories, some about Lelouch, others about what they'd do to Arthur if he ever came into a dark room alone, and even about what would happen as they reached to the human world.

* * *

><p>Lelouch stroked the glass as he prepared for the massive Exodus within the confines of the Unseelie Courts. A simple black jacket with a silver chain wrapped itself around his arms, while a white shirt and black pants caught glimpse to the ghostly moonlight above him. He was barefoot, a nasty habit he took up after he realized he liked feeling the grass beneath his feet, something C.C always teased him about.<p>

Multiple mirrors aligned themselves near openings of the small, Japanese church. Above them was a cross. He looks up to it, the irony of the situation filing him so. He always suspected that C.C came here to pray. He didn't know what for. He stared at it for a while, thoughts running through his head, before continuing on.

C.C had gone ahead. She had a particular grudge against some guy named Arthur. When he questioned why, he was shocked that she actually answered him. _He was my old master._

He shivered at the venom in her tone. It was the first time she deliberately wished someone harm. It also revealed a direct motive to her actions, a luxury he wasn't sure about having around. _Is that why you behaved so obediently when you lost your memories?_

_Perhaps._

_C.C..._

_I never expected you to agree that easily._

Lelouch remembered the tiny girl that stumbled down the road, ragged and worn. Bruises and cuts glazed her body. And when he ran to catch her, she merely fell through him and onto the ground. Into the arms of an old nun that cared little for her. It pained him. _But promise me one thing._

_Oh? And what would that be?_

_That we'll find a place to stay. This place is old. So old that it's better to be out there than in here._

_I actually thought you liked it._

_Well?_

_Fine then._

C.C was his partner in crime, as well as his accomplice. Still, her mentioning of Euphie, as well as the many victims during his Zero exploits, was truly astonishing. He wondered what was going through her mind, when she told him this. Then again, she was always an enigma. He could never actually figure her out without humiliating himself one way or the other.

At last, he set up the final mirror and observed it for a bit. "A queen, huh? I never would have pegged you as such C.C. He looks at the old, wooden cross for a little more. He feels himself walking to it with such a slow steady pace, before sitting in one of the pews. He scoffs at everything, at C.C, at himself, at his memories.

"I've heard of you, as well as your son. It seems these days, you're the only sane person here." He drops his head low, and begins to pray for C.C.


	4. Chapter 4

The party began with a lively procession of feasts and festivities. Dancing shadows were everywhere, a detail that reminded Euphemia of Peter Pan and his little merry band of boys. She caught glimpses of love, of joy. Such a beautiful world, with such a cruel man in its midst. Why must it be like this, she didn't know. She could only stare at the fold of her dress while other aristocrats came to greet her as such. She didn't respond well to phrases such as "Your Majestic Lady" or "The beautiful wind of the north." No, she didn't like those titles at all. Even Guinevere sounded much more pleasant than that.

By now, Shirley and the others should be ready to leave soon. By knowing that they might all be depending on her, she fastened to her goal and stood up from the feast table. Arthur looks up to her in surprise. "Oh, would you like to dance my dear?"

"Not now, Arthur. Do you happen to know your Lady Titania is?"

"Ah, she has actually yet to grace us with her presence." His arm suddenly grabbed hold of her waist, and his fingers begins to toy with the lace on her abdomen. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. They are already passing through the Gateway, so we have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Ah…I see." Her palms were sweaty. Did he not understand how she felt, when he placed her in such an inappropriate position such as this, and in public as well! She forced herself off of him, ignoring his disappointed look. "Sweetheart, I'm going to have a look around. You go on and have fun without me."

Arthur stared at her for a bit, before shrugging. "Alright deary, if that's what you want." He returns to his meal, pulverizing the poor orange with his knife. She crept away slowly, before hastening her footsteps away from the party. Where was the Queen? If she wasn't here, then this would all have been for nothing! She kept herself from wishing for Shirley's presence, knowing that she was probably ensuring that everyone safely made it through the mirrors, and was quite possibly making through them herself. It would be wrong to wish for her friend to come back.

Through all her worrying, she hadn't noticed her surroundings. She didn't notice a young, green haired woman making her way to her, her smoldering eyes calling out her name. It wasn't until the other aristocrats began whispering that she realized who was speaking to her. "Are you Guinevere?"

Euphemia lifted her gaze, only to realize the fairy queen was standing right in front of her. A long, white dress draped across her body, with adornments of silver and gold attached to her arms. She wore light, gray slippers, and though she was near Euphemia's height, Euphemia still had the impression that she was looking down at her. She was trembling when she bowed. "I'm so very sorry! I didn't see you!"

Titania laughed lightly, amused by the girl's behavior. "It's fine. Why don't you come walk with me for a bit. I must say, the fairy circles are a bit dull. I experience them every year, so there isn't much variation. Is this the first time you've been to events such as these?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ah, no need to be so formal," Titania says as she escorts the both of them out of the procession. Euphemia kicked herself mentally for adapting to Suzaku's quirks. It didn't help that Arthur eyed them suspiciously, all the while savagely tearing into his chicken. "I couldn't help but notice that gloomy look on your face. Why?"

"A bit tired is all," Euphemia stated as they began walking away from the lights. The wind swayed slightly by their sudden presence, but settled down as they went away from such a place. Silver bells settled themselves near the windowsills, with tiny, purple irises peeking out from the metal. Chimes decorated the inner hallways, while vines wrapped themselves graciously on the columns. The two women walked alongside one another, as Euphemia allowed Titania to carry the trivial conversation for long. Once the fairies were out of sight, she gripped the fairy Queen's wrist tightly. "Your Majesty, if I may…"

She looked to her new companion strangely. "Yes Guinevere? Is something the matter?"

"There is. Madam, what do you think of Arthur?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

Euphemia took a deep, wavering breath. Shirley, as well as the other servants, appeared in her mind. The image relentlessly struck down her will, until finally, Euphemia started to bend to the prospect of their futures. "Arthur is planning an invasion."

"What?"

"He wants to dominate both the Seelie courts, as well as Earth."

"I know."

Euphemia loosened her grip slightly, not comprehending the Queen's answer. "I know," Titania repeats. "I know about you, and your friends, as well as your time here. I mean, no noble would miss an outsider."

She stepped back, distancing herself from the sagacious woman. Her eyes widened with fear, confusion, relief…anything that made sense to her during the time. Still, she looks down with a humble benevolence Euphemia hadn't seen in a long time. "Don't worry; everything will be alright. Your friends will leave this place without much problems."

No. It couldn't have been that easy. She couldn't believe her ears, even as Titania strolled freely amongst the castle, her long, slender fingers circling the patterns on the walls. "You knew?" she whispered softly, ready to give way to her weak knees.

The queen nods proudly. "Surprising, is it not?"

Still, Euphemia kept backing away, unwilling to trust this stranger. She'd watched political debates before, as well as her siblings' fury when something hadn't gone their way. She saw leaders fall before her father, begging for his mercy, even though they all knew it was futile and that war was there only chance of winning anything. She even argued with Cornelia, even as to establish the Special Zone for Japan. Accepting her proposal, even as going so far as to support them, was very eerie. A startling fact dawned on the princess then. "You…you aren't Titania, are you?"

That gracious aura surrounding the young woman vanished automatically. Those amber eyes replaced the gentle ones Euphemia saw from before. She leaned against the corridor, and folded her arms to her chest. "Correct, Princess Euphemia li Britannia."

Her full name rattled the queen. Her breaths became shallow. "Where is her Majesty?"

"Princess, you should pay more attention to politics. Titania," she sneered, "never instigated this sort of party. I doubt she even knows anything about this place. After all, the Seelie Courts are enemies with Avalon."

Euphemia blinked. She wanted to run, to tell someone, anyone, that this was all just a trap. "What about all the other guests? Do they know?"

"Again, you should pay attention. All the aristocrats you see there are from the Unseelie Courts. The Queen will never give them the time of day to converse with them."

_Then what was your objective? _Before she could open her mouth, however, the strange woman placed both hands on her shoulders. "It's alright. Everyone will reach their destinations safely. Even you have a choice to leave, if you wanted to that is." The corners of her mouth tilted to a small smile. "Arthur…he fooled me. I never would have thought you'd still be alive…"

"How did you know?"

"My associate and I keep tabs on a certain someone. Come along now." She led Euphemia away from the corridors, keeping her hand firmly in her grip. The queen blinked. "So…there are more of you?"

"Only one more. We'll deal with Arthur."

"Do you hate him?"

"Ha, 'hate' is a kind word for what I feel towards that man." Euphemia winced at the emphasis of 'kind.' "How can I trust you?"

"When you cross over, you'll see someone. That's how you know you can trust me. I'll explain the details later."

"What will you do with Arthur?"

"We will eliminate him, as planned."

Suddenly, Euphemia slipped her hand from hers, causing both women to stop. She bit the inside of her cheek, the battle scenes of the paintings coming to her once again. Was she serious, this woman? Did she want to destroy Arthur that badly? Could she get back at Arthur for so many years of pain, of sorrow? Will she reclaim what he stole? "You can't go near him."

"Princess, we don't have time for this-"

"I want to be the one to kill him." Euphemia said coldly, her eyes fixed on the marble ground. "I don't care what anyone else says."

"Euphemia, remember that you aren't the only one that carries a grudge towards the king."

"Then stand by and watch, you and your associate. I'll make sure you hear every last one of his screams." A cloud covered the moonlight, making Euphemia shudder at the steel of her words. Still, she revealed none of her emotions. The woman turned to her. "You realize he can't die, right?"

"I know; it's better he die over and over." She relished in the pain she could make her 'lover' feel. He would be stuck in the same position she had for so many years. She'll break him several times over, to the point where even the world would laugh at the once glorious Celtic legend. Then, only then, would she be rest. "I'm sick of not doing anything, while everyone around me suffers. Please, let me be the one to do it."

Silence fell between the two. Tension arose within the atmosphere, but at last, the woman agreed. Euphemia thanked her, before asking her name. "C.C." she answers solemnly. "I will be able to watch him, correct?"

"Yes. What about your partner? Do you honestly believe he can take down the sentries?"

"I'm sure of it." She lifts her skirts to reveal a pair of high heeled boots. But what caught the Princess's eye was the long raper strapped to them.

* * *

><p>Lelouch froze, unable to say anything.<p>

There, in that tiny, little chapel, people were coming through the mirrors. Some were old, feeble, others enjoyed the finality of their freedom. And yet still, many were crying, asking him if it was all just a bad dream. He had no answer.

But what had shaken him was a single maid, one with bright, orange hair and despairing green eyes. A word escaped from his lips. "Shirley?"

The girl looks up. She blinked, squinting her eyes to separate him from the darkness. Her eyes widened, and before she realized, her legs shot up and carried her to his arms. "Lulu," she sobbed. She smothered her sounds into his chest, while her finger nails dug into his sides.

Lelouch stood there for a bit, unable to register the scene that had just happened. A few minutes later, he pried her away from him. "But…Rolo…"

She shook her head, the familiar vow coming back to her. "I'll explain later. But please, please help her…"

Lelouch gripped the girl, trying to have her eyes meet his. "What girl?"

"She…she needs help!"

"Who?"

"It's Guinevere! Guinevere is still in there!" Lelouch held the hysterical girl, trying to make sense of what she was saying. "Shirley, Shirley calm down!"

She gripped his collar, tears streaming from her face. "It's Euphie."

* * *

><p>Chaos reigned the Courts.<p>

C.C was excellent with her gun. She shot left from right, paralyzing soldiers and other fairies. Arthur had managed to escape from the procession, though Euphemia took it upon herself to follow him. Many gaped at the green haired girl, as they accused her pointedly of betraying the hierarchy. She struck them down. Insults of "servant girl", "useless", was cut off from the moment she shot their throats. Guards came to try and stop her vengeful massacre; she didn't let them.

Blood flowed into a boundless stream of crimson. Her white clothes were stained with black red, as she took her time enjoying her former tormenter's pain. Some begged her to kill them quickly, though they groveled at her feet, the same way she used to whenever the fancy took them. Lost rage quickly rose from her arms, and she granted them their wish partially. No, she still wanted them to suffer, but they weren't like Arthur. They could die.

She honestly wasn't sure if Euphemia could carry out her promise for Arthur. She was so different from the princess she's seen. It appears that the years spent in this world finally took their tolls, though it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Euphemia carried a strong will.

But what she didn't understand was why Arthur was so fixated on her. Wasn't it enough that he subjected C.C alone? He had a whole kingdom he could play with, so why bring humans into the fold? The questions echoed through her mind, but she cast them in favor of the noble whom tried to stab her just now. Her hand shot out and grabbed him from behind. She pulled his face up to hers, evenly glaring at him as she did everyone else. His eyes widened with fear. "No…"

"So you remember me?"

"Insolent little-"

BAM

A bullet hole greeted the man's skull. C.C paused to admire her work, before dropping him to the ground. Arthur's soldiers should already be dismantled. They, like the fairies here, could die, though they'd be extremely hard to kill.

She took a minute to see the environment around her. Corpses, all of them. The people that laughed at her were now dead at her feet. The ones that detested her were gone. She remembered her time as a servant in their care; it surprised her that the cruel masters she once tried so hard to please were now these pathetic shells as they tried to beg for their lives.

She turned her heel and walked away. Lelouch must probably be bored right now.

* * *

><p><em>Make sure you aim for their hearts. You can't shoot anywhere else.<em>

_Why not?_

_Boy, haven't you heard of the word 'heartbroken'? _

Lelouch remembered the conversation well. The witch had taken off with the spare pistol they both saved from their time with the Black Knights, as well as a raper she managed to steal from the Chinese Federation. He never thought, however, she would use it, till now.

He carefully aimed his gun at the guards, whom were charging "For the Glory of Arthur!" Their swords waved in the air, appearing more like kids than anything else. Were they really going to try and invade the Seelie Courts in such a manner? The bullet fired, hitting one of them in the chest. He quickly loaded again, and fired once again. Two on the left, four on the right, a majority of them in the middle…It appears that these soldiers don't exactly have a plan.

He took a step forward, and shot another sentry. His body crumples forward. Lelouch managed to use the body as a shield, though his arm screamed at him for the pressure. "Sorry," he mumbled, taking away the heavy sword from the soldier. He thrust the fat man to his comrades, followed by more shots.

Nope, not prepared.

Somewhere in the distance, he heard another round of gun shots. Was it C.C? His eye twitched in irritation. "Is Euphie alright?" he screamed at no one in particular.

There was no answer, only a tiny giggle that contrasted to the moments before them. He sighed, before shooting more of the sentries, while dragging the silver blade on the ground. How Suzaku managed to lift these things was beyond him. It was good, however, for tripping ongoing soldiers. Clumsily, he made his way to C.C, ignoring the fierce calls of the soon-to-be killers.

"Boy, you really are something. I didn't think you'd still be intact after that."

"Your comments aren't helping!"

"It's your fault you're this mad. If you wanted to know if they were all alive or not, you could have just asked."

"I sincerely doubt you would have answered."

She chuckled a bit, though he couldn't see her eyes. "Did everyone make it out?"

"_Yes. Shirley told me everything_," he hissed, bringing himself to her side to observe the remnants of the soldiers. For such a large group, it shouldn't be any surprise that disorganization was prominent. But for them to be as clueless as _this; _didn't they know that guns always beat swords?

"Looks like their mad," the witch observed.

"Yes, it seems that way."


	5. Chapter 5

Euphemia trailed along the long corridors, her dress following after her, as the once lively hall now filled itself with screams. She could hear a distinct laughter trill from the echoes of the arches. It was chilling, but Euphemia couldn't judge the sound. She would be the same way too, once Arthur was in her grasp.

She looked everywhere for the king. He wasn't near any of the guest rooms, nor in the dining hall. The gazebo was empty, and so were the gardens. He wasn't cowering behind any of the curtains like she expected him to be, so where was he? She stopped, panting heavily. The blade in her hand was light, unlike the swords Suzaku always handled. Not only that, it was also beautiful, adorned with tiny, golden jewels that reflected light the shadows. In truth, it was a sword only meant for decoration, nothing more.

She scoffed. Thrusting the sword away from her eyesight and continued on. The only thing left to check was the throne room.

The giant, ornate doors greeted her as she came, like they would any other commoner. Even to the queen, she meant nothing if only for a mere sex slave. She had no rights, it seemed to say. She narrowed her eyes and walked forth, pushing the wooden doors aside. It revealed, predictably, a stubborn child who was wondering what was going on, why this was happening to him. It was extremely disappointing, that such a man would have warranted the fear of many. Even Euphemia thought he was smarter than this, but she supposed his stupidity was what kept him alive for long.

She comes in, the raper hidden behind her dress. Arthur looked up, a bright smile immediately forming on his face. "Dearest, please not now! Someone had just ruined our plans!"

"I see." She said menacingly, continuing her march forth.

"Can you believe it? Titania, of all people, would betray me as such! Who does that bitch think she is?"

"That wasn't Titania."

Arthur laughed mockingly. Yes, she would enjoy his humiliation; she would take his agony close to heart. "Of course it was! Titania wouldn't refuse an invitation from me! We are, after all, very important allies to one another."

"Then I'm afraid that your 'important ally' has betrayed you." It was then she revealed the long raper that meticulously ingrained itself to the side of her body. She allowed the ghastly light to shine upon the metal. The king froze, his hands coming away from his head. Realization dawned upon him finally, so much so he winced with every move the graceful thing made. His action only added salt to her already deep wounds.

"Guinevere, what…?"

"My name is Euphemia Li Britannia. Don't call me by that name again _runt_." She hissed coldly, conveying every sense of her older sister into her being. She needed to be Cornelia right now. Shirley would want every detail of how the man suffered, as well as the others that have made it out alive.

He sputtered, his face flashing red. "W-wha…Don't you dare address me in such a disrespectful manner! And after all I've given you…!"

"What you gave me was an unwanted life. You took me away from my friends and family. You raped me, and hurt my friends."

"I gave you-"

"An eternal, loveless life." She concluded, bringing the blade close to examine its lovely frame. She imagined the thing running through Arthur's organs, until at last, it made it through the other side of his body. Should she go through the heart, or the stomach? "You know, I never really loved you. I loved another, and you…You took me away before we even had a moment, a _real moment together." _

The hurt came crashing down once again, and reality struck her with that onus. All those wonderful dreams she's had, illusions where she made Suzaku hers and hers alone, where she could forget every little thing that had happened to her, where she would just be cute little Euphie in his eyes…weren't real. She reminded herself of that. "All your servants are gone Arthur. Your soldiers are being slaughtered, one by one."

"What nonsense are you spouting Guinevere? Answer me!"

"And you're alone, in the throne room, with no one to protect you…"

"STOP IT!"

Remembering C.C's words, Euphemia closed her eyes. "And not even Titania will come to aid you. I bet to her, you're just a brat that can't think on his own."

"Guinevere Pendragon, I order you to leave this room immediately, or else I shall execute you!"

That's right; sweet little Euphie was gone. She lunged forward, the blade tilted to its sharpest degree, and pierced right through the king. It was the longest moment of her life, but she took guilty pleasure in every second of it. She liked how Arthur kept asking her to leave, how he tried to claw at her skin, though his attacks meant nothing to her. She liked how he coughed up blood, the blood that flowed from the innocent he dragged into this world. She liked how he stopped moving, only to keep wheezing for nonexistent breaths. But she didn't like how she had stabbed him only in the stomach. How disappointing.

Someone came into the room then. High clicks marked the marble floors, and another, possibly barefooted. "Euphie…" the person said breathlessly.

She turned, finding Lelouch standing there, crimson splatters all over his white shirt. His disheveled hair fell in his face,failing to cover the shock in his eyes. But he was also relieved. Euphemia choked out a sob, but stopped herself from rushing to him. It was C.C who congratulated her. "So, what will you do now? You can go back to your world, you know."

That was an odd question. Shirley had always spoke to her about such a prospect, but Euphemia didn't think it would be possible to reach it. Now, the goal was in sight; she could go home.

But something made her stop. That something made her grip the handle of the raper and cut through Arthur's body. A piercing scream echoed through the throne room. She refused to flinch at her rapist's pain, but neither, she saw, did the two Code bearers. In fact, they, like her, savored his suffering.

Lelouch spoke after a while. "Euphie, you're alive…after all this time."

Salty water poured from her eyes, but she kept her tone even. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, Lulu." She lost control, and slammed her body toward his. Their arms flung around one another. "I'm back! I'm going back!"

After a while, she separated herself from her brother's bone crushing hug, and turned her attention back to the king. He was alive, but there was no guarantee what would happen if they didn't dispose of him. Euphie let herself fall on those options, but it wasn't until she remembered the raper in her hand did she know what to do. She did this to him, _to King Arthur._

The man looked up, his eyes filled with hatred and lust. "You…Guinevere, get away from those people…"

"It's been a while master," C.C said, her words dripping with sarcasm. "I see you're doing well." She walked over, and allowed slammed her heel into the palm of his hands. He yelped in such a twisted fashion, the three immortals would have thought he was nothing more than a dog rather than a once powerful ruler. Lelouch allowed the witch to do as she pleased, his own pleasure developing into a sadistic longing for the king's pain.

Arthur's head tilted up. "M-Morgan…"

Euphemia bit her lip. "Her name is C.C."

"Yes. I'd rather you didn't call me by that stupid name, _master._ After all," she said, digging her heels into his flesh, "you, and your soldiers," another cry, "did kill my entire village," another scream, though mercy eluded him skillfully, "and came to me every…single…night." She wouldn't have stopped, if not for the nudge Lelouch gave to his partner. She was panting, her golden eyes wild and furious. "That's enough."

She raised her hand to strike him, but Lelouch pulled her away, not allowing her to abuse the rapist anymore. He held her firmly in his arms. "He can't die; it's not worth it."

"You saw my memories, didn't you?" she fumed, her hands balled into tight fists. "He did that to me-"

Euphemia stepped up to the throne and scrutinized it. It was royal, prestigious, and reminded her of her father's throne back in Britannia, though it didn't look very comfortable. Neither was it as inviting as the one before her. Although it was simple silver, it ruled the room as it would a real scepter in a king's hand, a sword in the midst of the battlefield. She stroked its arm rests slightly. She could hear Arthur struggling. "No…no…"

She felt herself sit upon the chair with dignity and pride beating back Arthur's whimpers. "Just shut up," she said softly, but with such disgust that he was forced into submission. Her eyes look up at the two, whom were both surprised at the actions she just took. C.C straightened herself. "Euphemia?"

"The King has been dethroned. Someone has to rule in his place. I'm sorry Lulu, but I can't go home yet."

Lelouch's arms fell from C.C's waist. He walked to his sister, careful not to get too close to the man on the stairs. "Euphie, there are people that want to see you-"

"I can't…meet with him yet." She struggled out, her throat closing up. She swallowed Suzaku's precious name and kept it there, though her lips cried to her for doing so. "I want to, but I can't. Not like this…not like this…"

"Then tell me Princess," C.C said, coming to Lelouch's side. "What are you hoping to accomplish in this world? As you already know, time moves differently in Avalon than anywhere else. A year here would only be a minute in the real world. You haven't missed much-"

"I know," she said suddenly, causing both to fall silent. She hugged her arms around her. Perhaps she wasn't as different from Arthur; she looked like a child trying to behave like a Queen. There was no way she could imitate such behavior. But here she was; here they all were.

She tries again. "I know. But…I want to become strong. I don't want to go back the way I was. Those precious loved ones…they will all have to wait, I'm afraid…"

"And what will you try and do, Princess Euphemia?" Lelouch asked, restating C.C's question.

"I will gain power. Political power, so that I will not be helpless like I was before." The statement embraced her mind. She felt giddy, confident, vain…characteristics that, in the previous years, wouldn't have occurred to her before. "I will remake myself into someone stronger, so that when I return, I won't be in the way. I'll be the one to protect everyone."

"Even Cornelia?" The thought amused Lelouch to no end.

Euphemia nodded. "Yes…even Ella…even Suzaku."

She looks up to the pair, descending down the steps in a regal fashion. She stops a feet away from them. Arthur was still straining, but at this point, the king was helpless. All his servants had fled, all his pawns were dead; he lost the game. He was already checkmated. What a sore loser. "Will the two of you help me?"

C.C shifted her weight from leg to the other. "I take it you trust the two of us equally then?"

"I've known Lelouch for a long time," she said, causing her brother to wince. She didn't know why. "And because you were with him, I trust you also. You bore the same grudge against Arthur like I did, and you helped my friends escape."

"And you think you can obtain such power, simply by becoming a queen?" Lelouch asked, his eyes raised slightly. It wasn't easy to control such power; like Geass, the bearer could lose themselves along the way. They could become corrupted, transforming into a coward that had not existed in the beginning. It had happened to so many people; Mao, and even Charles zi Britannia. Along with those doubts, he didn't know if she was competent to do such a thing. Could she really become the person she desired most, to rule this realm with an iron fist and not let her kind heart get in the way?

_…__as it had during the Special Zone._

She, to his surprise, nodded. Well, she was always headstrong. "But I won't be doing it alone. I would like you both to help me in this as well."

C.C looked sideways. "Because you were turned, neither myself nor Lelouch can give you Geass."

Euphemia had no idea what Geass was, but it was safer to just play along with the odd terminology. "I understand."

She turns to her brother, whom still seemed very unsure of Euphemia's decision. "I'll be alright. I've dealt with that man for long. I know what I'm getting myself into."

"You can help, at least, reorganize the castle. No servants, no guards, only the three of us. If word gets out Arthur has been dethroned, others will seek out his power."

"Which is why I'll announce his deposition myself," Euphemia said, walking back up to that glorious throne. Lelouch and C.C positioned themselves on either side of her. "I'll do it so the Courts know we have nothing to hide."

"Yes, it's best to establish trust between you and your people. You need to put down as many enemies as you can so that you can secure your place." he said, seeing it useless to go against her. He would onlly lose again, like he had that fateful day. "Along with that, I suggest you think up some allies for when they start questioning your credibility."

"Titania."

It was C.C that interjected. "Euphemia, Titania doesn't care about anyone but her own courts. Her word can change at any moment of any time."

"But she is still the Fairy Queen. If we get her approval, we can solidify my position as Queen. Besides, wouldn't she want someone around her age."

"Actually she may be a bit jealous…"

Lelouch placed his arms at his side. "If you hope so, then so be it. But remember, if you do, then you'll have to deal with the consequences. After all, your gambling with power you don't have."

"The two of you were able to take Arthur's soldiers easily. That should be enough…"

"Because they were so disorganized and sloppy! Euphie, concentrate!"

C.C sighed, watching the warlock scold the princess humorously.


	6. Chapter 6

Suzaku peered at the mirror curiously, carefully tracing the dark circles underneath his eyes. His brown hair clung to his neck wretchedly, and his eyes sagged low to examine his heaving chest. His hands were relieved from black gloves he was forced to wear, and the buttons near his collar were undone.

The Zero mask was placed near the facet; he was careful not to let any water touch the surface of the precious thing. Similar to the watch he left with Euphemia, he held the mask like a good luck charm; it was a habit of his, to never let anything precious to him go, even if it was only a mere object. His eyes stole a glance at the shadow-like helmet; it was funny, how unreadable it was. It was kind of like Lelouch.

There was a knock on the door. Quickly, he put the mask back on and sauntered forward. He opened the door, finding a servant standing there, and quite impatiently he might add. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"For you," she said, thrusting a package into his arms, before turning her heel and leaving. Suzaku could only gape at the disrespectful employee. It was only when he squinted his eyes that he saw the familiar figure known as Carline rushing out of the room. In truth, he knew he should feel sorry for the girl; however, due to her condescending attitude, even with Lelouch's geass, he smiled evilly when she almost tripped over a smooth tile.

He looked down at the package again. It was neatly wrapped in a gray wrapping; emerald jewels decorated the exterior, followed by brown, skeletal angel wings seated on top. It seemed important. "Carline," he commanded, his voice booming from the halls.

The maid crept back to him, all traces of her haughtiness gone. Her auburn hair was dressed into ponytails, and her hands wrung themselves in pain in the folds of her dress. It took her some time before she answered. "Yes sir?" she asks.

"Care to explain me why you gave me this when I _just," _he gestured to the room behind him, "came out of the bathroom?"

"Someone told me to," she stated stubbornly, those red gleams firing once again. "They said it was urgent, and that I should give it to you as soon as I saw you."

"Didn't it occur to you to give it to me when I was in my office?"

Her head cocked sideways, confusion filing her face. Her spirit was doused with the power of obedience; she was once again a simple commoner. "But they told me it was imperative. I had to give it to you right away."

He stared at the girl for a bit. Surely she could have grasped the package's importance. But he knew full well that in his time with the Knight of the Rounds, most of the Britannian Royal Family had little to no grasp of reality. The only world Carline would have been exposed to would probably have been the battlefield. It was suitable to her violent nature. He sighed. "Fine, you may go."

"Thank you sir." She bowed.

"How is your sister by the way?"

"Fine, thank you," she said stiffly, turning away once again. His eyes narrowed. He brushed the matter aside and tucked the box underneath his arm. His footsteps clashed with the smooth marble as he made his way out of the corridors and into the main hall. By then, Carline had already faded into the shadows, along with everything else that once represented the old regime.

The graceful quiet greeted him softly. The palace was peaceful, although a few stray laughters would mar the silence. Pale columns set the beloved architecture, housing the many ancient engraving upon the edge. Some were skillfully done, while others appeared to have been scribbled on by children. Cornelia's name was written over Clovis's, and small flowers randomly greeted Saint John's nostrils. He chuckled a bit.

He walked up the steps, scrutinizing the new banners, all by the new countries. They've inputed their own artists to design such a flag, most of which he would consider were crafted with extreme care. He flinched when he recognized the symbol of the Black Knights; that sigil would always haunt him, for that thing alone has claimed the lives of so many. Rarely was it used to bring good.

A few moments later, he was in Zero's office. Nothing was disturbed, although he found a few pins outside of the doorway. They were girlish, which meant that Nunnally had tried to break in again. Her obsession with his private life was disturbing, to say the least, though he was grateful that she didn't hate him for killing her brother. During those last moments, he had no idea what Lelouch showed Nunnally; was it his memories? She was always scary like that.

He set the package on his desk and flipped open the messages on his phone. The new countries' problems were being resolved as he knew, since Zero was to be the mediator between Britannia and the countries, the Black Knights tools for those new alliances. The world knew of their power, though they weren't thought of as a collective military force. And so far, Alfheimr has not made a move, besides the assassinations of Kaguya's messengers. The funeral service was tomorrow, and Oghi was still keeping a careful eye on the group. Were they all just talk?

He removed the lid, revealing a note, along with a mirror. He took his mask off once more and held the note close to his face. His eyes widened with alarm. Hurriedly, he thrust the letter aside, while frantically attempting to contact someone, anyone. The letter was cast aside, its parchment glittering with duplicity.

_Dear Lancelot,_

_We are planning to take hostage of Ashford Academy. If all our demands are not met, we will murder each student._

_Alfheimr_

* * *

><p>The high windows of the tower gave Lelouch a view of all the lands Euphemia now possessed. The great oak trees swayed with the lonely melody of the zephyrs, while the hollow branches remained steadfast against its temptations. Flowers gave off the scent of a nostalgic melancholy he hadn't felt in a long time, not since he began traveling with C.C. In truth, it reminded him of his broken childhood, surrounded by ignorance and lies. It was a sort of blissful arrogance, but he was happy that he hadn't gotten to live it out.<p>

The stone, spiraling stairwell seemed to go on forever, until at last, he stopped in front of a heavily locked door. To his understanding, this was the place Euphemia was locked in, until she became subtle enough to allow the guards to let her out. Funny, how Arthur showed his affection.

He bit his lip, gripping the apple in his left hand. Why did he have to be the one to take food up to him? The girls reasoned that if they saw Arthur, they would have killed him right then, making him relive his death over and over, until they finally got bored. Euphemia's sincerity caught him off guard, but then again, she was trapped in these Courts for who knows how long. It was only natural for her to react that way; hell, even Lelouch wanted to strangle Arthur for what he did to her. He made her an immortal fairy, vulnerable to heartbreak, without her consent. He made her his, without her ever knowing it.

But that was nothing, compared to the way he treated C.C. She allowed him to see the times of when she was "stolen away." He grimaced at every, single image, until at last, she pleaded for him to stop. When he opened his eyes, he found her shaking, crying like a child. C.C wasn't one to show much emotion, but when she did, it was always so sad. He wanted to see her carefree smile again, just as she had during their brief time together; it was what he promised. If it hadn't been for Arthur, perhaps Euphemia would still be able to create that peaceful world she mentioned. If it hadn't been for that lecherous King, maybe C.C would've been free from her immortal burden.

He finally opened the door, revealing a wretched thing curled in a fetal position. That once white, illustrious hair was now dirtied with dirt and dried blood. Chains awkwardly fixated their cold metal on his crooked limbs, a testament to how much Euphemia hated him. Bones stuck out from his side, and an eye was gorged out, placed neatly near the outside of the cell. Along with the wound on his stomach, which was still healing, he was in no position to demand anything from the three of them.

Lelouch stopped, a few feet away from him. He dropped the apple from his hands and kicked it, allowing it to roll from himself to the prisoner inside the cell. He watched the pathetic man struggle to get the morsel. He finally stopped. "P…please…h-"

"I don't see why," he said in a cruel voice, causing him to wince. The royal looked up at his aggressor. "You enslaved many of your subjects. Surely something like eating shouldn't be a problem." He allowed himself to glare hatefully at Arthur, before leaving him to his own devices. He made sure to lock the doors again. He looked behind him, catching C.C patiently waiting for him. She twitched in annoyance. "You should have beaten him up some more."

"I never knew you to be so emotional. Besides, he already looks degrading enough. Have you stolen all his magic?"

"Yes. Euphemia is in the middle of receiving it all. Are you taking pity on him?" She asked, raising a delicate eyebrow as she trailed behind him, her heels hitting the stone with such force. When he didn't answer, she merely scoffed. "Well, it seems you really are too kind for your own good."

"What do you plan on doing with Euphie?" he asked, spinning around to her when they were out of the towers. The gazebo was magnificent, although Lelouch wasn't taking in the scene as he would have any other day.

C.C looked away. "She needed help, and I helped her. She gave me my revenge; it's only natural that I return the favor."

"You told her she didn't need geass…"

"I suspect the princess already knows what that is. I've seen her reading about it before, in one of Gawain's studies. Besides," she comments, taking one step toward him, a finger running slowly down his chest. "You did say you wanted to find another place to live."

"I never thought I'd live in a castle again. I was actually starting to like poverty."

"There's an outhouse in the back," she giggles, taking his hand and swinging it wildly on the side. "Take it from me, Lelouch; it's boring, just being deathless. It isn't worth it unless there's some excitement to it. Euphemia is practically in the same boat as us."

"No C.C." He said, slipping his hand out of hers. "There's a chance Euphie can still return. She can still be in the human world, with everyone else, including Suzaku. She's had it hard enough."

"Arthur has already taken his lover," she observed harshly. "When Euphemia deposed him, she will inherit everything. She will either be strong, or she'll break, like everyone else did before her. But remember, death is no longer an option for her."

"Euphie isn't-"

"She isn't the sweet sister you knew before," C.C said quietly, her face losing its lively spark. Perhaps it was because the girl reminded her so much of herself. Lelouch saw the similarities between the two, however unsightly it may seem. It was remarkable, how different the two were. It was almost like seeing day and night converge into a single sunset. But the question was, who's innocence would end first?

Lelouch thought back on Suzaku, how he would sometimes complain of sleepless nights. "How long have you known?"

"Not very long. Once I figured it out, I told you."

"I see."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Where did this come from?"

She examined the pink roses near the arches of the outer interior, which showed a large sea between their residence, as well as the Seelie Courts. Her green hair spun around her, before settling into a monotone motion that reminded him of a sort of pendulum, ticking down until time stopped completely. "As you know, Arthur stole everyone the moment Euphemia arrived in Japan. Narita, the SAZ, no one's dead…though Shirley is a special case."

Perhaps because she was as innocent as Euphemia. C.C continued. "You can spend a few more years with them. Make up some story about having to leave, and I doubt the Zero Requiem would be affected-"

He snickered, causing her to pause. "Are you trying to get rid of me so easily, witch?"

"I'm merely suggesting-"

"I've told you before; we're accomplices. I just don't understand why you would aid Euphemia in such a pursuit."

"That day, you agreed to the special zone, didn't you?"

"…"

C.C walked up to him, placing her face a few inches away from his. He could feel her small breath push again his neck. "You knew what was going to happen, yet you still agreed to it. It would've meant that Japan would've probably been subjected forevermore, and Britannia would gain another toy to play with. But you still agreed to it, because you knew it would make Euphemia stronger."

He stiffened. "I only agreed because Nunnally wanted to live in a gentler world."

"But you didn't want to admit defeat to your father either," she stated softly. "Now, without that fool, and without the world against her, Euphemia would have nothing standing in her way. She's headstrong, has an iron will, and borders on recklessness. Though most of these characteristics are good for a leader to possess, she will lose her way if someone doesn't guide her."

"There are two of us. Are you saying you'll be the one to help her in the courts?"

"Correct."

"And that would leave me to my own devices."

"Yes."

He wasn't willing to compromise on most occasions; C.C knew that much. However, Lelouch knew he still owed it to Euphie. Just like before, nothing he would say would sway her. Combine such a force with a witch with hundreds of years of experience would only accentuate the destruction the two could cause together.

But C.C; she looked so forlorn. He leaned forward. "Will you miss me that much witch?"

Her expression clouded. "Will you accept my offer?"

He straightened. "C.C. There is nothing left for me in that world. Everyone is at peace, and the ones who thought to be dead are alive. Families are rejoicing, and since most of those people are Japanese or Britannian, people will look at Nunnally like a symbol for stability. Even Shirley…will be fine without me."

"And Kallen? What about her?"

"She thinks I'm dead. I've kept her out of it for so long, I don't even know if she knew what I was planning. There's a good chance she'll see mad as nothing more than a traitor."

"So you're here then, because you have nowhere to go?"

Lelouch pretended to think for a moment. "I don't think so. I could simply enroll at Ashford Academy, or I could go back to our broken house again, or I could even stash away on Jeremiah's orange farm…" He chuckled internally when he saw her eyes widen at the various options he was listing out. He cupped his fingers underneath her chin, and made those golden orbs look at his violet ones. "However, I'm going to take your word for it. Most of the time, you've never let me down."

"Most of the time?" she asked.

"You never told me Nunnally was alive that day…"

"Hey, I don't have all the answers," she said irritatedly. He chuckled, before grabbing her hand and leading her away from the gardens. "No, I don't think I'll leave here. I have two idiots I have to look after. And I've grown to actually enjoy your company."

She didn't answer, only closed the distance between them. He could feel something wet on his back, but for some reason, he didn't look. He just slowed his pace, so by the time they stood in front of the Queen, she would be by his side, as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

><p>Shirley stood at the graveyard, frozen in her place, the shovel leaning against the railing. Her legs were trembling as her hand opened the gate, threatening to give out from under her. She wore her uniform, which was still as pristine as the day she remembered it. Her hand nervously fingered her chest, where Rolo had shot her. She didn't want to think she was like Arthur.<p>

But Euphie told her that she wasn't like him at all. She would age in the normal world; she would go on as though nothing had taken her away from her loved ones, from Lelouch. She blushed at her parting words, but continued on, with her mother behind her, still angry at the so-called "prank" she pulled on her mother.

The world, apparently, was shocked at the servants', including her own, return; they all thought they were zombies of some sort. She was frightened; she didn't think she would survive when the SWAT team and the Knight Police came at her, guns loaded. Her body instinctively protected her father's, but when the officers recognized one of the victims, cries of anger reigned with shouts of joy. Many victims came to embrace their loved ones; that is, if they even remembered them.

A lot had happened while Shirley was away. The new Empress, Nunnally vi Britannia, was seated on the throne, ready to welcome their arrival. (It shocked her to the core, that dear Lulu had actually been a Prince of Britannia. Even more astonishing was how he took on the name 'Demon Emperor' while she was away. Just what had Lulu been doing?) Yes, there were many tears, and many families were ordering that the graves be dismantled immediately. Everyone kept asking themselves how they missed such a massive kidnapping operation. Everyone asked what their experience was, to which no one could tell, else they would've been labelled as insane. Milly, now a reporter, helped to quell the excitement, and managed to make the audience focus on their return instead.

More secrets were established; Kallen, one of the Black Knights, congratulated her on her return, and gave her a hard hug. She made it her responsibility to help Shirley catch up with all she missed, while Coach Villetta was now wife to the new Prime Minister, Oghi; Japan was no longer Area 11, a bit of a pleasant surprise. Global peace reigned the era, and funds devoted to military usage were now brought to solve problems such as poverty and world hunger. In truth, the entire Arthur ordeal should have come across as a bad dream. She never met the Princess, nor did she understand why everyone thought they were all dead, especially when there were no bodies.

Much of her own questions still remained unanswered.

The gates swung open wildly. To her surprise, her hand shot out and grabbed her mother's hand, happy that she was alive to feel such warmth. The woman paused, before sighing and enclosing her elegant fingers on her daughter's palm. "Mom, where's dad and my graves?"

"I'll show you. I still don't understand why you want to see such a thing. They're going to take it down anyways. We should be focusing on your father-"

"Mom, please. I just feel like I need to do this." Already they were walking down the columns of graves, most of which have been marked with a red tape that signaled the person was alive. The mother agreed to such a request. It felt like ages before at last she saw her own grave. She blinked back the tears when she read the tombstone.

_Shirley Fennette _

_Beloved Daughter and Friend_

_Will be missed dearly_

On her tomb were notes from Milly, Rivalz, and even Nina, but she didn't bother reading them. Instead she brushed them aside, and struck the shovel against the grass. Her mother was surprised. "Shirley, what are you…?"

"Was there…a body at my funeral?"

To her surprise, her mother nodded, and Shirley regretted making her mom recall such a painful time. She stopped and kissed her on the cheek, before continuing again. She watched in silence as her daughter began literally digging her own grave. Because she was in the gymnastics club, as well as the swim team, it was expected the girl was strong. Too strong, in fact, for it was only a thirty minutes later did she manage to dig up the entire six feet, clashing onto her own coffin.

It was pink, the casket. She brushed the dirt off of it, Euphie's voice ringing in her head with humor. Yes, it was funny to a point. "Mom, I want you to look away."

"Wha-?"

"Please." Again, the mother agreed to the daughter's request and turned around. It gave Shirley the closure she needed, to deal with this strange thing. She wiped the sweat from her brows and tried pulling up the lid, expecting it to be nailed down. But she blinked. "It's not nailed."

This caused her mother to turn back around. "Pardon?"

"No, it really…isn't nailed." She suddenly felt violated, a feeling she hadn't known in a while since Arthur stole her freedom away. Carefully she opened the lid.

And there lay the fake Shirley Fennette. Her eyes were closed, with orange her pulled back into a graceless braid. Pearls decorated her hair, and the white dress she donned wrapped its cloth seductively around the corpse. Her pale, creamy skin masked a cold, ghoul-like presence that made her shudder. Although it wasn't what she wanted to appear like when she lay there in her own funeral, she could no doubt point out that the body was an exact carbon-copy of her own.

But the skin was made of porcelain.

The cold material rejected her fingers' warm touch. Shirley gaped at the doll, slowly realizing that the transition was what had explained everything, why no one was looking for the victims…Because they were all dolls.


	7. Chapter 7

It all seemed like a dream.

Kallen didn't know if the entire incident with Lelouch was just something her imagination made up, or if her time with the Black Knights was nothing more than a past time, or even where she and her mother used to play dolls or dress up in Western clothing. Either way, it seemed way to good to be true that Shirley, and even her father, were alive.

Not that she wasn't happy; of course she was. Who wouldn't be, after spending so many months believing yourself to be a killer, all for the sake of Independence, then finding yourself in an era where that Independence was practically given to you on a silver platter, and that you actually killed no one innocent all? She was ecstatic, to say the least, to know that her friend was content.

Every day, she went up to her to see if Shirley was alright. But she would always respond in that ghost-like tone of hers, with that shallow smile. It wasn't the Shirley Kallen knew, but then again, who wouldn't be wary of a former terrorist? The red-haired pilot came to her that day, though, determined to make amends. "Shirley."

She surprised her, making her jump two feet in the air. She looked back up at her, and smiled. "Hey, did you get Anti-derivatives? I can never understand what Ms. Taiga is talking about."

"Shirley," she repeats, but she cut her off, rambling on about the Calculus homework she knew no one was going to do. "And how about English? I like Marlowe and all, but sometimes, I wish the people back then would write directly, instead of adding all this fluff into it, you know?"

"Are you mad?"

"What are you talking about?" That saccharine tone made Kallen cringed. It was forced; it was so unlike the girl she knew before. Quietly, she deposited herself in the seat in front of her, and looked her straight in the eye, a look she used to give to both Lelouch and C.C whenever she suspected them of hiding something from her. This caused Shirley to shrink even further into her seat, which confirmed her suspicions. "Don't you remember? I almost got our classmates killed…I almost got you killed…"

Shirley shook her head. "It's alright. I mean, no one died, right? Everyone is…back where they belong…t-this should be enough, right?"

Kallen was taken back at the girl's stammering. No, it wasn't alright. She remembered Milly's lesson clearly, about adding everything up inside, to the point where they'll eventually break you. She saw Shirley's hand shaking, and took it protectively. Maybe it was an instinct she took when she returned to her peers, maybe it was a reaction when she saw that weak, fragile girl take up the throne of Britannia. But either way, she couldn't let Shirley suffer like this.

Tears splattered softly on the desk. Kallen made sure everyone was gone before whispering comforting words to her friend. Sobs poured from her mouth; she resembled a beaten kitten. Her hands flew to her face, trying to make it look like she wasn't crying, though she was doing a poor job of doing it.

Why? What had Lelouch died for, when something like this was going to come up again? But it was good that she managed to find her family once more, that she was able to move on with her life.

Right?

"K-Kallen," she hiccuped. "Don't talk like that…I-I have nothing against you." She put her hands firmly on her lap and gazed at the pilot fiercely through her tears, causing Kallen to admire her resolve. "I-I mean, the Black Knights are now helping the world, aren't they? And I here Lulu's little sis is now Empress. So everything should be fine, right?" she asked hysterically.

"Y-yeah…"

"So why? Why do I still feel like this?" Kallen quickly put the pieces together, now seeing what must be making the poor girl suffer like this. The 'Demon Emperor' ploy was something that had to be explained to Shirley, though she must promise never to tell something like this to other people. But then again, it wasn't like Kallen could blurt Lelouch's motives out. She doesn't know about Zero, doesn't know about anything but the lies people have kept telling her. So she kept up her words, trying to get her to cheer up, even if nothing worked.

How long they were like that, she didn't know, but at last, Shirley pulled herself together. Once again, she formed that smile, the one Kallen hated so very much. "So, I hear you and Gino are going out…"

Kallen didn't have a chance to defend the creeping blush that came across her face. She was too busy knocking the orange-haired girl to the ground, just as the wall behind them exploded.

* * *

><p>The fairies of the Unseelie Courts were gathered in the throne room, anxiously waiting for the King to make his entrance. Some were scared of execution, others were trying desperately to master the glamour at their fingertips so they could appear to 'disappear'. (Pun). They all knew of their King's wrath, his instability. Euphemia could tell that much just by looking at them, gripping the sword she used to pierce Arthur with in her hand.<p>

She was now in a black dress, the frills pausing midway between her knees and her thighs. Her sleeves were slightly puffed up at the shoulder, with a gray, see-through material reaching down to her wrists. The raper glittered in all its majesty, and though she looked regal at the time, internally she was hyperventilating. She thought back on her words, and began regretting having such a strong resolve in the beginning. "Euphemia?" a voice asked from the shadows. She quickly turned and found C.C there, standing with a simple green dress with a black choker clutching her throat.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, C.C. Is everything ready yet?"

"It is. Arthur's power seems to have ingrained in you now. You must have a stronger will than he had from before."

"Don't compare me with him," Euphemia snapped. C.C remained emotionless, but still Euphemia apologized for her sudden rudeness. "It's just I'm so nervous."

"Lelouch is among the crowd. Since we both will probably be recognized by most of the people here, only he will be able to quell the rising tension between the monarchy and the mass. Besides, he wants to see what we're dealing with." She stood back and watched the last of the procession march their way into the court room. They all straightened visibly when the large, ornate doors closed on their own. There, in the back, was Lelouch, surveying the court.

A few more minutes, was what his expression said. Euphemia gripped the raper tightly, to the point where she almost drew her own blood, when C.C stepped in and loosened her grip. "That sword was from the Chinese Federation. I would appreciate it if you were more careful with it."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you like it?" C.C asked, shrugging off her latest 'sorry.' Euphemia looked up at her, her clear eyes realizing the magnitude of the question. The truth was she did like it. It reminded her of the scene in the painting, where she pierced Arthur, as would a hero taking down a villain. It made her feel powerful, special. But what she enjoyed most was the blood she spilled, the rapist she was now going to torture for the majority of eternity. She nods. C.C takes a step back and observes the crowd. "Then keep it."

"W..but isn't this yours?"

C.C laughed slightly. "I stole it from a certain bodyguard. It suites you better then him though. You know how to wield it properly."

"My…sister was in the military."

"You would've made a fine commander then."

"Call me Euphie."

"Pardon?"

She giggled to herself, taking full notice of her state. "I guess you could say I'm sort of home-sick at the moment. Lulu calls me Euphie all the time, but I want to hear you say it too…"

"Princess, Lelouch and I," she said, though she laughed beside herself at Lelouch's nickname, "are helping you with your wish, even if it doesn't involve an official contract. I appreciate you stabbing that mongrel, but I'd rather not-"

Euphemia turned full force to her. "C.C, please."

The witch caught sight of her partner's nod, meaning it was time to leave. It was the first time anyone demanded informality of her, something she wasn't accustomed to. It was perhaps why her voice came out warmer then it intended to be. She gently nudged the princess along. The two women walked onto the stage, causing the crowd to look up fearfully.

Some recognized C.C, as Euphemia predicted. They were astonished, happy, grateful that she was still alive. Then they turned to Euphemia, and their benevolent mood turned to malice. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began. "Arthur is no more."

Collective murmurs came from the crowd. She held up her hand, causing them to stop. "And I was the one that removed him from the throne."

The audience did a double-take. No one could have known that Guinevere, the doll Arthur had so adored, would be the one to bring him down in the end. Euphemia channeled all her courage, and continued thus more. "I will now take his place, because I am the one that experienced his cruelty first hand.

"I am aware of your suffering, of your pain. For the past years, Arthur had been nothing but shamefully pathetic, slipping unto the path of evil while endeavoring to illustrate it as good. For the past years, the great King has slipped into cowardice with the mind of a spoiled child. For the past years, he had done nothing to quell that sinful pride, and instead, plunged underneath its tempting darkness. He had been aware of your pains, yet he chose to do nothing about them, and instead, ventured somewhere else to attain more to _abuse." _C.C elbowed her, causing the new queen to regain her composure.

"Out of such insolence, he refused to bear the burden of your lost loves." A few eyes looked up at the King's Lover, a piece of their wills returning to them, ones that were supposed to have been broken long before. "Whether it be a person, or desire, or anything of this reality, Arthur refused to acknowledge them. And because of narrow-mindedness, he was removed." She held up the sword, the light reflecting across the audience. "With this sword, I relinquished his _Majesty," _she sneered, "from a place he did not deserve. I stabbed him with this blade, his blood still warm on my hands. His magic is now mine, his title my title, but his will…" she threw the raper down, causing Lelouch to jump slightly, "is utterly disgusting."

Fear was replaced with confusion. What did this action mean? Is she the new Queen? Are they free? Euphemia sensed these questions and stared evenly at the fairies, attempting to elevate them as her equals, as well as her subjects. "I am nothing like Arthur. I am not someone who cowers behind some jewels and fabric and pretends I am beautiful. I am not one that gloats about her pride, when I have been so humbled by the people before me, by the ones that suffered with me. That's why…"

She stands, smiling her sweet smile at the crowd. "That is why I will take your burdens. I will learn your sorrows and place them before you, giving you a sense of security. No longer will you feel violated, nor will you have to steal yourself away from such a devastating world. It is why I ask you, to please give me your consent as I take the throne."

No one said anything. They'd been broken for so long…Did they even know how to repair themselves once again? Was Euphemia overestimating them a bit. But she put away the thought, when one brave soul stepped up to her. "Why should we trust you? How do we know you won't turn into the old King?"

Lelouch watched expectantly, and on cue, C.C was about to answer. However, Euphemia stepped down from the steps to approach the man. Her hands scooped up the sword, the handle facing outward. Everyone backed away fearfully, others began crying. But she simply held the handle out to the man's. C.C froze. _What is she doing? _is what her expression screamed.

Euphemia did not waver. "Then stab me. The blood I've spilt will be my promise to you."

His eyes widened. Lelouch cussed under his breath, and tried to push through the crowd to see what was going on. Many weren't willing to let him through, as most were surprised at the new Queen's actions. If that man stabbed Euphie through the heart, it would be over. And, as he suspected, many of these people here knew that. How desperate had Euphie become?

And still, she went on. "Stab me, behead me, do whatever you want. You can even break my heart if you wanted to."

"Wh..what?"

"The will to govern comes from the approval of the people. If you deem me as inadequate, I am willing to die right here."

C.C's eyes were wide, as she fought the impulse to shut them. She didn't move from her spot, but observed as "Euphie" contemplated on throwing her life away. These people were under the oppression of a monarchy, and for thousands of years. That man was right; what did Euphemia think she could do? She was linked to the previous regime; if Lelouch, or even she were to ascend, no one would suspect them of aiding Arthur. Euphie, however, was a different case.

The man stared at the raper for a moment, then to his new Queen. He had a hard time saying anything. Both Lelouch and C.C could only wait; will they label Guinevere the same way Arthur perceived himself? Will she receive the same fate? Lelouch readied his gun…

And much to their utter shock, the man lowered the sword. He chuckled emptily. "We want traditional rights. We want something to believe in. What makes you think you can do it?" Others seemed to agree with what he was saying.

"Of course; happiness and liberty are basic rights after all," she said confidently, relieved that the man was willing to allow her the throne, as well as the audience around her. "Remember this; I will even descend to the doors of the abyss if it means proving my loyalty to you all. But in return, I expect you all to return the favor."

Collective "Yes, your Majesty" came from the crowd. Both immortals relaxed greatly, causing Euphemia to snicker. She felt like a badly behaved child after the stunt she pulled; she may receive a scolding from both later. She turned gracefully, and sat on Arthur's throne. "Then I, Euphemia Li Britannia, will become the second ruler to this great realm. I am sworn to an oath to aid my citizens in their time of need, and guard them with everything I have. I will aid the processions and festivities, as well as give tears to the dearly departed. With magic once tainted, I will use it for good. And I hear by issue the rights of the people to dictate my actions, unless I help stave off harm."

A loud applause thundered Euphemia's ears, but she still managed to gesture C.C over. Lelouch also entered the fold, standing alongside his partner. Euphemia smiled happily at the two's annoyance.

But it was their turn to take the stage. She bit her lip, not wanting to say their new names. However, Lelouch gave her little choice in the matter, and though C.C didn't like it either, all three knew it would be better this way. She turned to the audience. "This is Morgan and Mordred. They will act as my advisors, as well as my fools. They will go out into the realm to see what damage we can recover to your steads. Expect them at your doors tomorrow."

She heard murmurs of approval erupt from the people. The man closed his eyes, with an embarrassed "thank you" under his breath. She responded by tousling his hair fondly, giving rise to a new informality that made everyone less stiff.

She whispered the word "fool" to herself when it was all done, even during the night the two immortals practically screamed at her. Yes; she learned well from Shirley. The only thing to protect them was a title, and a label. Aristocratic names were dangerous to keep, and she needed people that could help govern them even while she was away. But she also hated formalities.

So she kept her two 'fools' near her, with a hope that things will be alright.

* * *

><p>Things were not alright.<p>

Everyone heeded Zero's orders, as the Black Knights and Knight police surrounded the Academy. As they knew, all the students were inside, including Kallen Kozuki, their one and only Ace. Reporters covered the hostage attack by a new terrorist group called Alfheimr. The world waited anxiously to see the new enemy they had to deal with after the deposition of the 'Demon Emperor.' Nunnally had begun readying emergency medical services to the scene in the event chaos erupted. Many concerned citizens were watching from afar, frantically calling their loved ones to see if they were alright.

Oghi bit the bottom of his lip, while Villetta walked up to Zero just as he was entering the Knightmare. "You can't afford to die. You know that right?"

"Yes," he said, his voice enigmatic as ever.

"What should we do while you're killing yourself?" she asked sarcastically, Oghi coming up from behind her. Zero tilted his mask pointedly at her. "I will try and dismantle the terrorists from the inside. If Lloyd's report is correct, they have a detonator deep within the lower levels of the school. If we can disrupt that explosion, it will be alright; the Black Knights will storm the school and get all the hostages out of there. I've already sent the plans to the officer."

"Just be careful. They used to be my students, after all," she said softly. The Prime Minister put his arm around his wife and examined Zero. Was he actually going to do this? "Do you have any idea what you're dealing with."

"I have a pretty good idea," he said, the Knightmare closing in. Zero's voice boomed from the Knightmare. "If things go bad, get everyone out of here. I can take the guards by myself, but what comes first is that bomb. I'll contact you with the radius." Oghi nodded, understanding the urgency of the situation. His voice exalted leadership, and when the fresh air greeted the white Knightmare, he was sad to see it go.

But he still had work to do. He turned to Villetta. "Go back home and monitor all activity there, alright?"

"Right."

All the while, his mind kept comparing this Zero to Lelouch.


	8. Chapter 8

Kallen kept Shirley close to her side, as a group of men kept shoving them out to the cafeteria. She tried fighting back; she wasn't helpless after all, but the goons proved her otherwise. Even while they were walking, she examined the sounds around them, their movements, anything. Were they armed? was her question.

Behind her, Shirley walked in silence, keeping her face down carefully as they joined their classmates. Rivalz greeted them with a shaky smile, while Nina gave them a look that said, _Don't give in. _She was so different from the unstable girl Kallen knew from before. It was refreshing that at least she changed, and for the better. She may revert back when a guard kicked her in the stomach, forcing her to groan in pain.

"Hey!" Kallen broke free from the man's grip and rushed to her friend's aid, leaving Shirley to her lonesome. The girl did what she was told and sat with her classmates. No one noticed the raw anger she had in her face.

When everyone was together, the students looked up at their captors, crying out in agony on why they were there, what had happened? Some references to the 'Demon Emperor Lelouch' were made, though they still refused to answer. It was some time before, at last, someone came in did the clamor quiet down.

His raven hair with a tint of brown on the tip of the edges. His pale skin gave off the impression that he was literally shining in the tantalizing sun rays that draped the school so lovingly. His eyes were a piercing orange with a burning red in the middle, something that reminded Kallen of a predator carefully watching his prey cower in fear. If not for the fact that he had just taken the entire school hostage, girls might actually like him

That pleasant smile was on his face, something that sickened Kallen to her core. "Good afternoon. I'm sure you're wondering why we've gathered you all here."

_No freaking duh. _Kallen kept her eyes trained on the commander while her hand rubbed Nina's shoulder. Before he could say anymore, someone was struggling in. Students pondered on who would be stupid enough to do such a thing. But then Gino came in, with bruises and scars across his skin. She could only stare as they thrust him forward, causing him to land two feet away from her. She honestly thought he was smarter than this, though another instinct kicked in when she saw the blood on his cheek. "Idiot," she muttered, extending her hand to him. He grabbed it, thankfully.

"Now that we're all here, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Percival, a Knight of the Round."

"That's a lie!" Gino hissed, which allowed a guard to abuse him once again. Kallen sprung from her position and blocked another upcoming assault. Percival laughed. "She's a lively one. Come away from her now." Hesitantly, the man did what he was told. He appeared to approach her as he would in an everyday situation, something that pissed her off. "My dear, you guarding your lord is extremely painful. Still, I can't help but admire your beauty. What is your name dearest?"

"Who the _hell do you think you are?"_

"Ah, and a foul tongue too" He turned his heel and walked back to a point where all the students could see him. He brushed aside her staggering glares and turned his full attention to the captive audience. "As I have said, my name is Percival," he said gently, causing the atmosphere to become tenser than usual. "I am but a noble servant to the House of Pendragon, as well as a comrade to a hero of old.

"I'm perfectly aware of the imitation 'Knights' you all have here. But I assure you, I am the real thing." He winked at Kallen as he marched to one of his men. "Sir?" he asked, not knowing what his superior was doing. With a flick of his finger, he lightly pressed the guard's forehead, which sent him flying back into one of the columns, crashing into it with a loud thud. Percival kept his relaxed disposition as he began moving his finger from side to side, taking the unfortunate soldier with every movement. It was disheartening to watch, especially when a loud _crack _sounded, along with tiny droplets of blood sprayed across the floor.

"See?" he said, setting himself against the wall and scrutinizing their horrid faces. Kallen blinked. Was this another Geass? But alas, the knight called Percival proved her wrong. "I received this power from his Majesty himself. And I told you before." His eyes narrowed to the pilot. "I don't belong with you people. Now, if all our demands are met, you all will go free. You can forget this ever happened, and move on with your miserable lives."

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

Percival opened his mouth, but something stopped him. Kallen no longer felt the uncomfortable orbs fixed on her, but when she followed his gaze, Shirley came into view. A low growl rose from her throat, but two men stopped her from taking a step to him. His lips curled into a grim smile, as he faced toward the vulnerable girl. "I've seen you somewhere before."

She visibly stiffened. Shirley stopped moving, and all time seemed to stop flowing. It only took Percival a second before he could recall the familiar face. "Ah, now I see; you were Guinevere's maid, were you not? What are you doing here, hmm?"

"I've lived here, nowhere else," was her reply.

"Oh? I'd recognize this mess of hair anywhere." He stated, as he strolled up to her, cracking his fingers with every step taken. Half the students flinched, while the other half observed morbidly as the strange man flirtatiously peered at her. "I was terribly sad to see you defiled that day, but as such, a king is a king."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shirley repeated, a more rebellious tone overtaking her voice.

"No?" Percival sounded disappointed, but Kallen never let her guard down against the man. "I was so sure too. Oh well, I'm sure the King would like to have a lovely maiden such as yourself-"

"DON'T TOUCH HER!"

Everyone stared at Rivalz in shock. No one expected such an outburst from the new Student Council President. He was, after all, just a normal kid; he lacked Milly's eccentric personality, Lelouch's manipulation…even Nina's brains or Shirley's innocence. He certainly wasn't as fiery as Kallen either. But at the same time, this evoking response was probably just what the students needed to carry on.

Percival, however, didn't admire the courage. "What an insolent brat," he said hauntingly. "Guards-"

A loud noise gracefully interrupted the man's words, as a storm of Black Knights broke into the vicinity. Everything began shaking; many were struggling to keep themselves upright, while others allowed themselves to be led out of the nightmare by police and other volunteers. Kallen handed Shirley to one of her subordinates, before turning back to get Gino, who was still trying to decipher what had just happened. The men Percival had were being shot down, and many other troops were surrounding the leader with perfect accuracy, carefully guarding the two girls from any harm. She didn't actually think she would be in this position again.

Her hand kept itself evenly on Shirley's shoulder, even as she was shaking in fear. She knew something…

But when she looked back at Percival, she could only make out the madness that took over. He was suddenly laughing, and without further delay, he turned to the stained glass windows of the school. A white knightmare had positioned itself outside the school. The ninth generation Knightmare, Oberon, was menacingly close to Percival. And the pilot who rode on its shoulder was Zero.

"Zero…" Kallen whispered breathlessly. A garage of bullets fired through the windows. Red and orange ignited the air around them, and Kallen shielded Shirley's eyes. But…there was no blood. In fact, the predator wasn't injured at all. He seemed to be thriving on their confidence, their desperation.

He was thoroughly enjoying himself.

His lips moved, but no words came out of his mouth. This caused Zero to fire again, only to miss once more. Percival only smirked and turned to Kallen and Shirley. The Black Knights fired…and still, no injury.

That…wasn't possible. That didn't make any sense. He was human, wasn't he? Just because someone has Geass doesn't mean they can't die…Right?

"Miss Shirley, I believe Guinevere is looking forward to your return." He took a step closer and, with the blink of an eye, passed all the guards in a matter of seconds. He tenderly cupped his fingers under her chin. "But not today. You still need to say goodbye to your friends, do you not?"

"But…but how?"

And Percival vanished in a puff of black smoke, leaving them all with nothing left but an ominous warning and the emptiness of a shattered peace.

Suzaku recalled the events of the day with perfect accuracy. It was amazing, considering the fact his friends always accused him of being too old. But this…ingrained itself into his brain. It left a burning mark that could no longer be ignored.

After he relayed the events to Nunnally, he automatically summoned the high officials of the UFN to discuss the strategic measures to be taken. They all kept chiding him, saying it was dangerous to go alone, to put himself out there are bait. But then again, they all knew how honorable it was, how he would rather risk himself than let another take his place. It was that honor that they agreed to come in the first place.

Lady Kaguya and Empress Tianzi attended as well, as well as the Empress Nunnally vi Britannia. She told them of the threatening note, which singled out both Japan and Britannia as potential targets for such an attack. Due to the violent actions Alfheimr has taken against one of their allies, the group can no longer be regarded as simply as a "stray" rebellion. This was a full on terrorist group.

Zero listened to the other officials trying to determine whether this threat will attack their countries as well, and what they could do to help the war effort. Because this was exactly what this was…a declaration of war.

But what that man had said haunted him more. He could still remember those adoring eyes as he whispered the name, _Lancelot. _

_Lancelot, why did you have to betray him so? Why did you fall in love? I can't respect you, for Guinevere is still in your heart._

_I looked up to you, you know._

_I'll come back for you too. Just wait; his Majesty will forgive you._

He looked up to the other representatives. "This has gotten out of hand. Now they've targeted a school filled with innocents. It's only a matter of time before they target other countries as well."

"And what do you suggest is our course of action then, Zero?" Lady Florence from the EU asked.

"As Prime Minister Oghi Kaname has stated, they're aiming for Japan and Britannia. There's no doubt that our collective efforts will bring this enemy down. However, I ask that until that time comes, you arm yourselves and the nations surrounding you. Meanwhile, Britannia will deal with this threat alone." Or at least, that was what Nunnally wished.

Confused murmurs erupted from around the room. "And what do you mean by this?"

"Exactly what I mean; I have a feeling that they are using Japan to get to Britannia." Percival's words rang inside his mind. "No…they are deliberately using Japan to get Britannia's attention, so that the UFN will be in the chaotic state as it is now."

It was Lord Adeel from the former Middle Eastern Federation that spoke up. "Zero, with all due respect, Britannia isn't as autocratic as it was back then. In fact, it has become the world's leader in humane activities, as well as the largest sponsor for humanitarian programs. What would cause you to believe that they are targeting such a kind nation?"

"Believe it or not Adeel, there are people that would rather return to war than to submit into this humble era we have now," Suzaku said a matter-of-factly. "You know this from experience; you've seen war and what it can do to people." To his surprise, he nodded, allowing him to continue on.

Still, Lady Florence wasn't convinced. "But what makes you so convinced that Alfheimr is after Britannia?"

Nunnally answered the question, channeling her father's convincing nature with her kind and gentle heart. "The man who lead the attack, named Percival, has revealed to Zero he is a part of the Knights of the Round."

Stunned quiet came from the room. Everyone knew of the once mighty empire's cruelty, but now due to such a calm, it was almost seemingly forgotten. To have that crimson past be brought up again was…unusual, to say the least. Many winced at the mention of the Emperor's personal knights, even if the table had been disbanded altogether. But Nunnally kept the room under control.

"I apologize. Due to my neglect and reckless eye, it seems that the rebellions Zero had quelled are now beginning to rise again."

"No, please don't blame yourself milady," was all Florence could say, though her voice proved weak. No one wanted to blame the whole mess on the fifteen year old Empress, but then again, what other reason could there be? Instead, Zero placed both his hands on the desk. "I will stop this rebellion. I only ask that other countries comply with a nonintervention treaty with Britannia, so that innocents will not be involved in this war."

Everyone was taken back. Nunnally retained a blank expression. Kaguya stood up. "With all due respect Zero, Japan was attacked, not only just Britannia. Besides, we're friends! We can't just let you fall without putting up a fight!"

Nunnally turned to her friend. "Please Lady Kaguya-"

"No! I'm sorry, but I can't. Besides, it isn't the Japanese way to stand there and watch while their comrades get killed!"

"The Black Knights are a military force that also serve as Japan's standing army," Suzaku said plainly. "And because Lady Tianzi graciously extended the invitation to fit our force, we will, of course, contact you all from time to time regarding our status with such a matter. Put in your opinions too, if you feel another course of action should be taken. But, I need you all to remember this." He leaned forward, knowing that his mask appeared extremely menacing. It even frightened Nunnally a bit. "These "terrorists" are not what they seem to be. They are extremely dangerous, and I would prefer if my friends weren't caught in the bloodshed. Resume your activities to keep the world's peace. I want you to do so, not just for Japan, or Britannia, but for the good of your citizens, as well as the good of the world. If this man turns out to be another Lelouch, then I will put an end to him."

"An assassination attempt?"

"If you prefer to put it that way, then yes."

"We will help you, even if you ask us not to," Tianzi said firmly.

"I only ask that you that you not interfere with military matters."

Everyone lapsed into a silence. It was then that Suzaku shut his mind off, and stared off into his dream. He didn't want to wake up, nor did he want to remain here for long. But it was his lady's call of course. Though some nights were romantic, this one will be different. Because this time, it was he that needed to be comforted.

His former Ashford uniform allowed him to move freely, unlike the Zero costume Lelouch saddled him with. He felt the soft grass underneath his shoes. A few tall, pine trees grazed the field of colorful flowers, all tiny and delicate. The blue skies above him were so pure, and he was reminded of the garden at Aries Villa. He actually had the luck to visit Lelouch and Nunnally's old home, to where they both supposedly lived before that blissful childhood ended. Except this garden wasn't tainted by evil intentions, or sinful arrogance. It was naive, just like she was.

He came to a tiny table off on a stone patio. He climbed up the steps and set himself down. As usual, the tea set was there, along with two cups, two pristine white plates with forks and spoons and knives. Two of everything, just as you would imagine if there'd been no war or famine to deal with. He released himself from that stiff position, as he fell into the chair. It'd probably be another sleepless night, but in the end, it was worth it.

And there came his Princess.

Euphie would always come with her sakura-colored hair down, barefoot, with a white dress that reached all the way down to her knees. Her wondrous starlight eyes would look at him adoringly, before they sank into sadness. Her creamy skin was always beautiful, though it was sometimes marred by wrinkles. She appeared like that again, but this time she took on a more lively look. He was glad by the fact that she was happy.

But he didn't want her to leave him.

Naturally, she set herself across from him. A cake would suddenly appear on bother their plates, along with some herbal tea, probably John's Wart from the taste. She looked up to him, and noticed his distraught face. "What's wrong, Suzaku?"

And he told her everything. Meanwhile, he watched her face carefully, sometimes a pained look covering that angelic face of hers. Other times, she was disturbed, when he began to describe to her what had been going on. When he was finished, he waited for her response. He sighed. "What should I do Euphie? I just told those very important people that _I could handle a problem like this."_

_"_I think you can too," Euphie said happily.

"I don't have Lelouch's mind," he said sadly. "I can't deal with something on the battlefield. I'm better at negotiations. And unfortunately, those negotiations collapsed the moment I shot at Percival."

"But he was about to reveal you to the entire force. There was nothing you could have done then."

"Yeah…" There was someone else there, someone familiar, but he couldn't place who it was. But he brushed this aside, and held Euphie's hands tightly. She squeezed them back reassuringly. She continued on. "You were once my knight. You promised me you would make a place where no one would have to lose a loved one in battle. And you also said you would go to school…for me."

Suzaku brightened at the mention. "Yeah, I got my diploma two years ago! I can't believe it's been that long since this whole ordeal started."

Euphie giggled. "I know. I know you're tired, you're hurt, you're scared…but everything will be alright. Okay?"

Suzaku agreed, taking her wondrous words to heart. They both stood, as they saw one of those little flowers beginning to wilt. It was time for them to leave. This moment was a lot shorter than the others. But then again, it was all the more inspiring. Euphie stole a quick kiss from his lips. "And, if you're still curious, I'm alright now. I'll come back to you at a later time, okay?"

Her palm stroked his cheek. He allowed himself to push his face into the coolness of her hand. His own fingers wrapped around her wrist, unwilling to let her go. She laughed lightly, as she slipped out of his grip. "I promise the next time it'll be longer," she whispered, "but right now, I have to leave."

"Wait, Euphie…"

"Goodbye Suzaku, my precious Knight."

Suzaku woke up later, with the same tears streaming down his face.

"C.C, Lelouch, I think some of the soldiers have gotten through."

The two code bearers looked up from their pile of requests. It was amazing, just how much improvement they could finish in less than a day, but the nightmare kept building and building. Normally, it would be Euphie to finish the paperwork, before sending her "fools" off to deliver the request. However, there was just too much they needed to do, to the point where they had to help the new Queen.

But what was relieving was that most of the files concerned domestic issues. There has been nothing to report on for foreign matters. That is, until Euphie opened her mouth to tell her advisors that they may have made a mistake."

C.C blinked. Lelouch paused midway before setting a file in the finished pile. "Euphie, that's impossible. I tracked their movements, and their bodies crumpled right before us. There's no way."

"Yes, and besides which," C.C interjected, "the soldiers Arthur used weren't strongly bound to his enchantments. Even if they did get past the gate, then there'd be little chance the invasion would actually work. In one or two days, the spell would wear off, and they would simply blow away, like the dust they once were."

"But I heard from Suzaku differently," she said quietly. The parchment dried the ink quickly, as she handed it off to C.C. Euphie has now assumed full responsibility of monitoring Suzaku's actions as Zero, in case he messed something up. Because Lelouch and C.C had no way of getting in touch with the former knight, it was up to the Queen to build upon her already strong foundation with him. So when she retold Suzaku's story, it was a cause for alarm. She told them of the group called Alfheimr. As expected, they waited patiently for her to go on.

The name Percival was what made Euphie stop.

Lelouch raised his eyes. "Is something the matter?"

She took a deep breath. "Percival was one of Arthur's knights. He came to visit him often before his rule came to an end. If he's strong enough to wander outside the gate, I think he's strong enough to do some real harm."

C.C bit her lip. "If Percival escaped into the human world, I doubt there's really anything you can do. Unless of course, you hunt him down yourself. However, that would require you to give up your position as Queen."

"True…"

"Then invite him here." Lelouch answered. C.C went back to her own work, while Euphie stared at him expectantly. Seeing he would have to continue on, he looked at her evenly. "If Percival is there, then that means he still believes Arthur is ruling this world. If you send out an invitation and say Arthur would like to see him, you can eliminate him right then and there."

"And should that plan fail?"

"Then it would be your turn on that sword," C.C said bluntly, folding a piece of blank paper into a crane. It was true; she was utterly and thoroughly bored. "If you can't muster your desire to kill this man, then it means you aren't fit to rule Euphemia."

"Euphie."

"Euphie." C.C corrected.

She was still uncomfortable with the idea, even though she had a man's blood on her hands. "Besides, it was you that plucked Arthur from the throne, right?" Lelouch asked, gently prodding his sister into another lesson of strategy. "But, if you feel like you can negotiate with him, then feel free to do so. Otherwise, he may be a threat to your rule."

"Is he anything like Arthur?" she asked the two.

C.C shook her head. "If it is Percival from the original Knights of Lore, then he should be able to die, the same as any other fairy." She pointed to her chest. "A shot to the heart."

Euphie nodded eagerly, her weary hands crumpling the dress she fished out of her closet. This won't have to end in bloodshed. There could be another way around it. Unknowingly, she stared at Lelouch and asked for him to write the letter of intent, asking Percival to come to the castle. After receiving a troublesome glare from her brother, she contented herself with writing the note.

The two made it up to her when Lelouch carried her to her bed when she was sound asleep, and C.C sending out the note promptly after its revisal. Now, they only had to wait until the knight took the bait.


	9. Chapter 9

Blind loyalty was always a bad thing. Lelouch had learned that first hand with Suzaku, and then with Kallen, and then with the Black Knights. And Nunnally. It ripped him in two, and it still haunted him so.

But nothing was as chilling as the scream that came from the hallways. He awoke, wondering if Euphie had awoken from a bad nightmare. But she resided in the top floors. Then he felt a thrashing beside him, and when he turned to his partner, he found C.C, crying agonizingly at nothing. His arm shot out, placing his forehead to his. She was still whimpering, even when he wrapped both arms around her. "Shh," he quietly murmured. "Everything's alright. Calm down."

His left hand hesitatingly stroked her green hair, afraid that any other pressure would break her. She was trembling; this wasn't a side of C.C he'd seen, even when she lost her memories. She still had a bit of dignity left, though it rarely ever showed in that old personality. "Shh, …just go back to sleep."

"No, no, no…"

"It's alright, just go back." He muttered, smothering the girl in his chest. "You're safe." It was a voice he used when Nunnally had a nightmare. It worked for his sister, but it seemed to work for the witch as well. She curled into a tiny ball, her hands tightly gripping his shirt. She wasn't awake, but it was clear she needed some sort of anchor, something that kept her tied to this world, even if it wasn't practical. Lelouch stayed in that position for some time, his eyes fighting back the urge to sleep. His cheek rested on the crown of her head, his lips barely touching her skin.

"You know I'd never leave you." he whispered softly. "We've been through too much to give up now. Besides…" he examined C.C's face closely. "I know too much about you. You'd never let me wander off with that information now, would you?" She was still shaking, but the vibrations became less violent. And at last, the ball relinquished her dreams in favor of a dreamless slumber.

He never removed his arms around her. At that moment, she just looked like someone that needed to be protected. His head fell back to the pillow, finding himself staring at her time and time again. Beautiful was what he once called her, and he still felt that way. But at the same time, such beauty can be cruel and devastating. She wasn't merely snow; she was a blizzard, unpredictable in every way, frozen to the core.

His mind wandered back to the concept of loyalty. Her actions during his escapades as Zero, and then as Lelouch vi Britannia, had proved her loyalty to him. And he could never feel complete; at least, not without his partner. It was probably what drove him over the edge that gave Schniezel a way to unravel the Black Knights from his control.

He hugged her close and fell to the same black C.C had grown fond of for long.

The next morning, C.C had the misfortune of waking earlier than her partner. When she found herself wrapped in his arms, she felt heat creep up her face. Quickly, she removed his arms, and headed out the door, her footsteps fading with every passing minute.

* * *

><p>Kallen approached Shirley on a sunny afternoon. The grass sang with the raucous sounds of reporters demanding to know what had just happened. Camera flashes were catching glimpses of the lucky students that escaped the attack, though much still refused to say what had actually happened. Kallen couldn't blame them; their testimonies would've only gotten them all straight-jackets.<p>

So it was fortunate that the pilot managed to corner Shirley near the bak of the school, where the area was almost in complete isolation, saw for a few frightened mammals. Shirley tried brushing off the incident as some mundane activity, until Kallen shot her hand out and tugged on her wrist extremely hard. "You have some explaining to do."

Shirley shook her head. "It..it's nothing. It's just a bunch of stupid people-"

"That could fling people around with a flick of their finger. Everyone saw it Shirley, so don't try to pass it off as some circus show." She didn't even bother try disguising her harsh meanness. She wanted her disgust to bang itself on the girl's ears, until she told her what she had to do with the man known as Percival. "Were you working with them?"

"Of…of course not!" The statement trembled, but it was honest. Kallen pressed further. "Then how did he know you?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell the truth Shirley! People could've gotten killed here! Gino was beaten to a pulp!"

"You shot him, didn't you?"

Kallen was frustrated. Of course Shirley couldn't have seen the potential harm this situation could cause. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't see the blood. But there was no blood. Only a maniacal terrorist leader that almost literally screamed danger. The craziness reminded her of C.C, of when she took over a beauty factor during Lelouch's absence. It was insane, but Percival…What exactly was he?

She held Shirley's wrist tighter, causing her to wince in pain. "I don't think you understand, Shirley," she said in a low, dark voice. "This isn't an interview; it's an interrogation. I would've just left you alone, but many people were affected here. I need you to tell me what you know so the Black Knights can deal with them promptly." She slowly let go of her hand, leaving it at the girl's side. Shirley's expression remained solemn, though it was clearly shaken by the judgement that it didn't just affect her. She was naive in that respect.

The two girls sank to the grass, as Shirley hugged her knees to her chest. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I _was _a former terrorist after all," Kallen said proudly. It made Shirley bark an empty laughter.

"And if I tell you? What will you do after that?"

"Zero will deal with them accordingly." she said. She didn't know who the current Zero was, but he was someone that she knew she could trust. He was an honest man, a person that would rather sacrifice his own life rather than the lives of others. In short, she reminded him of an old, Japanese man.

But Shirley didn't accept her reasoning. "I still can't believe it. The Massacre Princess…"

"Stay on the subject here." Kallen gently said.

"I am." She whispered. "It's just that…I just…don't want you to freak out."

"What are you talking about Shirley?"

The girl looked up at her and examined her with wide eyes, causing Kallen to shiver. "Do you believe in fairytales?"

* * *

><p>She never expected Percival to answer so quickly. Especially since she heard of the terrorist attack yesterday. Because time moved differently between the worlds, Euphemia would've thought that the invitation would've taken dozens, maybe even several years for Percival to read such a thing. So when she announced Percival's intentions of coming, Lelouch stared at her in shock. He had recently returned from another of his trips throughout the land, still going barefoot. He had a black feather in his hair, seemingly given to him by one of those aggressive black roosters. The scars were healing when she revealed such a broadcast.<p>

"I'll talk with C.C about it," he said nervously, as he followed after Euphemia. "I take it we'll have to ready the negotiations sooner."

"I already know what I want from him," she said firmly.

"Do you actually know how to get him on your side though?"

She stopped and turned to Lelouch, about to convey her full plan, when Lelouch paused with a hand. "No, that trick won't work last time. This time, you're dealing with terrorists. You need to listen to C.C and me."

"I know it'd be easier to kill him," she said. "But that would make Suzaku lose face. If I can get him on our side, I'll have Alfheimr under my control."

"The thing is, Alfheimr isn't under Percival's command." Lelouch said, leaning against the stone tapestries, the one with a bear on it. "And since Arthur is locked up, it's completely plausible that the "knights" are acting by themselves. However…if they could plan such an attack on Ashford Academy, it means that they are organized under someone else."

Yes, what he's saying makes sense. Arthur can't just give orders from a cell. But what if he planned for such an occasion, in the event that he was removed from power? Could it be a ploy to get her to leave the castle, welcoming invasion to the surrounding countries? Euphemia could practically see the options staring her down, the possible consequences of her actions devastating the people she's sworn to protect.

"However, if I could get him on our side, then my power could extend to the group. I could have influence in Alfheimr, how little it may be."

"But on the other hand, you might be betrayed on the inside as well. He could completely ruin the factions that you've built. And no, though the people trust you, relations between the monarchy and people are still extremely fragile. No matter how much you do for them, people don't forget their pains that easily."

"If it comes to that, I'll kill him," Euphie said, though she mentally cursed herself at such a bold statement. But if it was to further her position as queen, it wouldn't hurt her goal in the slightest. Besides, she would be able to show her subjects she could protect them from any harm. They would believe her over a knight of the traitor, right?

"I don't think it'd be that easy. Though Arthur may have been a weakling, it doesn't mean his Knights are. The legend did say he had twelve of them."

"That just shows I can't afford to fail."

"Oh?"

Euphemia stared up at the skies, those peaceful skies, with a few white clouds dotted across the spectrum. "He's so similar to the way father ruled." She whispered. "Cruel, unjust…I wish I could've been the one to take him out."

"How did you-?"

"C.C told me. The 'Demon Emperor', huh? I never thought my kind brother would turn into something like that."

"Moving on," Lelouch said uncomfortably, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "If Percival is in league with Alfheimr, then we can expect the other knights to make their appearance. If you can get them on your side, then fine, but we will watch him closely, to see if he makes any contact with Arthur, understood?"

"Yes."

"And if you kill him, you're going to have to make your position known. If you kill Percival, it's more than likely you'll have to kill the remainder of Alfheimr."

"I know." She acknowledged, turning around and walking away. Lelouch followed closely behind her. His eyes narrowed, never telling what unpredictability she may force upon them next. "Also, concerning what C.C said, about Titania…"

"Don't worry about it. That frivolous woman doesn't stand anything to gain from attacking us."

"But if the times between the two worlds are starting to mesh together, doesn't that mean…"

"It seems you're on a deadline sister." Lelouch said, his eyes catching notice of a sudden jerk of an Amaryllis nearby. He stared at the flower for a moment, before going back to Euphemia. "I never thought I'd return to that world again. I would've wanted the peace to last a bit longer."

"I guess so. Lelouch, are you done yet?"

"No. I still need to see Stanley and his business."

"Alright. But I require you and C.C's assistance. I'd rather the two of you keep out of sight instead of interfere while Percival is here."

Lelouch's arm shot out and grabbed her sleeve. His eyes narrowed, and his lips were pressed in a tight smile. "You need witnesses if you want this to work."

"I'll be alright by myself. Besides, how much harm could one man be?" Her laugh was quivering with anticipation and anxiousness. "If I can quiet this down, there'd be no need to drag Suzaku into this. Besides, I should've been more careful with my policies; I can't just focus on home now, can't I?"

No…but it was something she was good at.

* * *

><p>Arthur watched Morgan carefully, shuddering at the malice of his previous servant girl. Her bright green hair illuminated the darkness of his surrounding cell, her petite yet lovely figure seemingly glowed, forcing the shadows to submit to her. Her long, dark velvet dress cascaded to the dirty floor, embracing it to such a degree Arthur flinched when even more of the fabric fell on the floor. He would've recognized that dress anywhere; it was his mother's.<p>

His bones ached with pain, some of which were bended awkwardly, other times, veins wrapped themselves tightly around the calcium. A few of his ribs were piercing some of his abdominal organs, while the intestines were jumbled cruelly inside his body. The only parts left untouched were his rectal area and his head. Chains mercilessly bound him to the ugly cage; he couldn't move, couldn't do anything, save for a few moans. He hoped his tiny sounds were loud enough to bother his lover, but apparently, they couldn't even hear him.

How dare they? How dare Guinevere?! She was ruining everything he worked for! The realms were peaceful enough! What more improvement could there be?! He struggled to grind his teeth, to which the action rewarded him with the taste of iron on his tongue. Everything was okay. You can't fix what wasn't broken. So why are they doing all of this? Was it just to see his humiliation?

Morgan stared down at him apathetically, clearly not caring whether he was in pain. He lifted his eyes upwards. "What are you doing?" he croaked.

The confusion led to silence, which prompted another question. "You're supposed to be mine, aren't you? Why are you with _her?"_

_And she didn't answer. _Instead, she decided to play with the edges of her hair, examining the dull ends. He groaned. She tapped her foot impatiently. "Would you rather I remove your throat again?"

The slight whimper she got was enough to satisfy her, as she returned to her trivial activity. Footsteps marched up the door, revealing that burning light, the one Arthur always hated. He hoped someone, anyone, would see how devastated his body was, how these cruel _mongrels _treated him. But to his dismay, it was Guinevere, and another, the one that always delivered food to him. Guinevere looked as beautiful as always, but this one…this one was different.

"Thank you C.C," Guinevere said, allowing Morgan to nod and to exit the room with that boy. Arthur observed his purple orbs. If he were to compare such a thing, he would say they were similar to irises. Those beautiful flowers always gave him great joy whenever he saw them. What had Guinevere replaced now, he never knew. It was one of the things he begged her to leave alone…the irises. It would be a surprise if she didn't heed to his request, but then again, she was unpredictable. It was why he loved her to begin with.

But now, as he watched the door shut in front of him, that love was fast fleeting. Her pink hair that once grazed his soft fingers were now cold metal against the sounds of her voice. The warmth he once felt in her presence had now been frozen. He even suspected that she fled into the arms of another, never once looking back at the regret she harbored. She was a monster, a cruel _slut _with no regard to his own feelings. In fact, he almost gave up such a lovely concept of love, if it hadn't been for those irises.

What was it about those eyes that he loved? Was it because they resembled something he cherished, something good? Was it good to love something so precious? He'd mistakenly thought Guinevere was as fragile as she appeared, and he made the same mistake with Morgan. However, with him…

It was the only explanation. After all, the boy did take time out of his day to bring food to him.


	10. Chapter 10

Shirley came to the hospital from her school one day, her eyes shimmering with a nervous pride. Her father had undergone intensive treatments that would allow him to, at least, talk about his experiences without having a nervous breakdown. He wore an eyepatch over his left eye, and bandages covered his neck. Fluids were flowing into his body from an IV. She never would have imagined her strong papa would have been reduced to this…a conscious comatose state that almost killed her mother when she saw him. Yes, this was no prank. This really happened. But no one knew how, no one knew why.

Shirley set herself in a seat next to her father's bedside. Her hands were folded in her lap neatly. She leaned over to see if there would be any sign of recognition from her father's eyes. Nothing at all. The doctors said he wasn't brain dead…at least, they didn't think so. They didn't want to think he was a lost cause.

"Hey, it's me again Dad." She said sadly, smiling a little. "I got myself involved with another terrorist attack. Can you believe it?"

No answer.

She tried a different angle. "You'd better get well soon. Mom's been saving up so much food that it's gonna get spoiled soon. She's made all your favorites." She told, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Cherry pie, French Toast…she knows how much you like foreign foods. I swear, she's even salting some snails for dinner tonight! So…"

Still nothing.

Shirley fixed her eyes on the snow white sheets that covered her father's glass body. Bumps marked his legs, while his arms were to his side, allowing the solution to help him dissolve any unwanted chemicals that still remained in his body. Even when the nurse left, she peered at his records; blood samples, urine tests…besides the powerful evidence of abuse, everything pointed to one thing…he was still human. It meant that she could conclude that she, as well as the others, weren't affected by whatever Arthur did to Euphie.

But then what was that doll lying in the grave? Did everyone believe that thing so readily? It seemed like they did…but how could they miss such an obvious thing? Exactly what did Arthur do to obtain such things?

And moreover, when did Arthur begin kidnapping people? She suspected it was during the Narita operation, yet why had she been taken as well? She wasn't a part of Narita!

_Oh well, I'm sure the King would like to have a lovely maiden such as yourself._

She shivered at the thought. She took both her father's hands. "Dad, Dad I told someone. I told them about you, about everyone, about Euphie…I don't know if it was the right thing to do. I'm not even sure if it was all just a really bad dream or something. I don't know if I'm still dreaming."

She remembered Lelouch's face clearly. If he was there, why had no one else come to their rescue? Was it possible that he could be acting alone? And then Zero, at the terrorist attack. That man didn't seem like Lelouch; he was much to direct and reckless to ever be Lulu. Just who was he?

She stroked the lines on his hands. "I don't know anything anymore. Massacre Princess…Lulu being the Emperor, and then Suzaku…dead? I don't know. I just can't believe it. Was the person I saw Lulu, or just another guy? Hah, I'm pathetic aren't I?"

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and paid attention to the father she was determined to get back. She stood up. "I should get going; mom might be worried. But I'll find out what's going on. I swear it. So…don't say anything. If you're gonna get better, you won't say anything. Just leave everything to me."

With that, she kissed her father's forehead and left, hoping Kallen's situation was better than hers.

But the pilot could easily prove her wrong when she told her report to her commander. Kallen could feel Zero gape at her. Her eyes were carefully kept down, with a slight blush on her face. When Shirley told her story, she sounded so sure of herself, so horrified, that Kallen had no choice to believe her. The girl was practically shaking after all. However, when she relayed her testimony back to the commander, Kallen could only wish someone shot her. It sounded insane; no one would believe it.

"Percival of Alfheimr huh?" Zero muttered, leaning back against his seat. Kallen waited for him patiently, trying to catch anymore information that could've fallen from underneath his statements. Unfortunately, he didn't give her much besides that. She straightened. "If you ask me, she sounds like she's been through a lot."

"Q-1," Zero said, standing from his desk. Her eyes snapped forward, and she placed her hands behind her back. "Yes sir?"

"You have knowledge about Geass, correct?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Then you should know we aren't dealing with ordinary enemies."

She blinked. "Are you saying that these men have Geass sir?"

"No; like you said, Percival didn't seem to be in league with the Order. But back up a second…you said Shirley mentioned someone called 'Euphie'. Is this true?"

"Yes sir."

"And this figure she was forced to serve under…his name was Arthur? As in, King Arthur?"

"Correct."

A brief pause resonated between the two. "Have you ever heard about the King Arthur legend, Q-1?"

A momentary look of disgust flashed the pilot's face. "I do," she spat. "What man burns his wife when she cheats on him? Pure my ass."

Zero chuckled a little, before returning to the topic at hand. "I think Shirley's testimony might have ties with that story. Do you have anymore sources that could identify her story?"

Kallen nodded. "My friend Milly has a list of all the people that 'came to life'. I can try getting it from her, then see if what Shirley was telling is true."

"Do you still have the key to the Guren?"

"Yes sir." No need to tell him she momentarily lost it during the scrimmage with the terrorists.

"Get it ready in the event Alfheimr decides to attack Japan again. I'm giving you special permission to locate it near Ashford Academy in the event of emergency."

"Thank you sir."

"I would also like for you to contact Prime Minister Oghi and ready the Zero Squad. I will contact you with your next instructions two days from now, understand?"

"Yes sir." When Zero dismissed her, Kallen fell in a contemplative mood, one that stimulated the desire of Lelouch being alive. He would've known what to do.

* * *

><p>Percival showed in all his glory, expecting the welcoming of his king. C.C could tell that much, as she and Lelouch hid behind the balcony on top the throne room. The curtains thinly concealed the two amongst the shadows of the lights, she on one side, Lelouch on the other. Neither of the two royals knew the Code bearers were there, as they completely dismissed Euphie's request of being left alone to deal with the knight. It was a disguised version of protection, but perhaps it was also motivated by revenge; she did the same thing during her coronation.<p>

The raper was strapped to Euphie's right leg, which meant the left will be used in defense in the event that Euphie will have to kill Percival. She clutched the gun in her hand, knowing full well Lelouch had a rifle next to him. It was a cowardly way to act, but C.C didn't necessarily care for formalities. She didn't exactly hold herself to any specific moral standards.

Percival bowed low. "Your Highness," he said haughtily. Euphie managed a light curtsy. Already, the atmosphere was extremely tense. Her middle finger brushed the trigger.

"I trust you are well, Queen Guinevere."

"Yes, quite."

"And where is his Majesty? Wasn't he supposed to be here as well."

Euphie took a deep breath, and folded her arms across her torso. None of them could ignore the lustful glistening of the knight's eyes. "Arthur… has been deposed."

Percival couldn't move for a moment. He suddenly started laughing. "No, your Majesty. Although I do enjoy a good joke, I can't exactly say I'm humored at the moment."

"It's no joke."

"Please, your Highness-"

"Must I repeat myself, Percival?" Her voice ringed with an icy tone that caused Percival to stop giggling. "His Highness has been removed. I have already taken his place."

The reality sunk into the knight; C.C could tell that much. A range of emotions flickered across his face, none of them favorable. "But…but how…" he stammered, taking a step back from the queen. "How could…?"

"He didn't heed to the pain of his people." Euphie said. "He didn't want to face the reality that the world wasn't perfect. He only wanted to further his own agenda, without any regards for the wishes of his subjects." She leaned closer, trying to get the knight to make any eye contact with her. No, he was still reeling in shock. C.C narrowed her eyes as she watched his hand slowly make its way to his saber. "He abused many," Euphie continued, "and yet he refused to listen, because he only perceived himself through his own arrogance. That is why I stabbed him."

"It…it was you…milady?"

"Correct," Euphie said, stiffening as she took one step slightly back. But her eyes softened with mercy. "You knew Arthur better than anyone else, so you should know, and because of Arthur's removal, we can concentrate fully on this realm's revitalization. I ask that you, Percival Pendragon, join me in helping complete such a task."

"But why fix what was never broken?" Percival asked immediately, his knees threatening to give out underneath him. She regarded him evenly. "Surely you must not have see the people around you. I've met with them…I've seen them over and over…This country is broken. But what I'm saying is, we have the chance to fix it-"

"What are you talking about?" Percival asked, hysterically waving his arms around. "Everyone was happy under his rule! They all praised him through songs and statues and-"

"They were oppressed victims that needed a different kind of ruler, one that could understand their plight." Euphie calmly argued. A part of her was surprised by the frantic behavior Percival exerted, but another part knew this was going to happen. Arthur never did know how to keep good people around him. However, her eyes caught moving shadows on the decorative chandlers. Lelouch and C.C were waiting for her to mess up. They were waiting to save her, either from her desperation or from Percival.

She balled her fists and continued. "They didn't want someone who would return evil for evil. They wanted someone who could lead them into a period of stability. Who knows? Perhaps this may even be for the best! They now have a claim to life that could help build up this realm-"

"But why do we need to change? What was wrong with us before?"

"Arthur-"

"No, not Arthur!" Percival screamed, pointing an accusing finger toward the Queen. "It was you! I knew it! I knew he shouldn't have kept you around! I wanted your execution! But no! No no no no no no! Instead, you delivered unto us a defeated kingdom and a defiant will, one that will not listen to anything we say!"

"You're contradicting yourself Percival." She said darkly. "I've heard of your exploits with Alfheimr, what you're doing to the human world." Her hand flew to the helm of her skirt, ready to draw out the weapon. "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish?"

The knight refused to answer her question. "How the _hell did you know about Alfheimr?"_

"That is none of your concern." She stated, taking a threatening step to Percival. She wast trembling at the authority of her posture, the regal stance she's taken in order to pursue her goals. Still, it was her strength and hers alone. She didn't want a crutch to help her stand. In this madness, she can't be forever vulnerable to the insanity. "What I want to know is your motive."

"Lancelot…Lancelot…" Percival kept repeating ominously. "That's who. You've not only been seducing Arthur, but you've gotten to Lancelot too, haven't you?"

Lancelot…Guinevere's lover, was he not? He was Arthur's best friend…but he wasn't someone Euphemia knew. She couldn't handle the king's torture, so how could she have ever hoped to handle a poisoned love? "I have no idea what you're talking about. But I'm giving you options here…Percival!"

He slowly drew his sword, brandishing it in the air forebodingly. "Queen Guinevere, I hearby challenge you to a duel."

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear me you lecherous witch?" Percival asked, the tip of the saber pointed directly at her heart. "I challenged you to a match. If you beat me, I will accept you as the new ruler of this realm, however unlikely that possibility is. I'm giving _you _the option now, _milady." _His sneer caused her to shiver, but her damaged pride was more than enough to accept his proposal. "Do you wish to die a noble death, or a cowardly one?"

She held up her hand, not allowing the two to act. Her other hand drew the raper on her thigh. Suddenly, she held the blade at the tip of her fingers. Percival seemed just as unstable as Arthur, perhaps even more so due to his obsession with a person named Lancelot. But she dismissed such thoughts and watched as Percival sauntered forward. So that's it then? There's no turning around, walking ten steps back at all? Britannia was extremely different…more civilized in a way.

His sudden thrust caught her off guard, and she barely managed to doge it as the knight began backing her to the corner of the throne. She's watched Knightmares fight before, but there was a lot more options the opponents could have utilized in battle. She remembered C.C's advise, as she began looking for ways to get inside his guard. Her legs danced to the unfamiliar tune of battle as she kept dodging, never stricken back.

"What's wrong your Majesty?" Percival shouted, clashing with his sword more than once. "Is this your first time dancing? I never thought you'd be so uncultured!" She answered with a swift grunt, running her blade through his and cutting his hand. Unfortunately, his blade came slashing down, cutting her shoulder. She saw C.C aim her gun at Percival. "No!" she screamed.

She took the opportunity to jump back, forcing Percival to lose his balance. She heaved heavily, but still kept face. "I want to be the one to do it. The both of you stay out of this."

Lelouch opened his mouth, but he was silenced by Euphemia's glare. "That's an order." She turned her attention to the knight in front of her, wiping the sweat from her brows. He wasn't like Arthur at all; he was no amateur. Her eyes took interest in the way his legs were positioned. They were stable, big…he couldn't move as fast as she could, as her first thought. She stared up at him again, as he started to charge at her. His feet travelled in a predictable, linear pathway. Her eyes looked up again at the sword baring down at her. His arms were open. It was time to move.

She dodged the first attack, the blade to her right. The raper came upwards and slashed at his arm. He gave a piercing howl, though he edged her closer so he could stab her stomach. Euphie removed her raper quickly and dodged the next attack, prancing to his blind spot. Percival didn't have long hair, but it was long enough to buy her a second or two. She came forward, and clashed with his sword. "What is this thing?! This weak little thing!" Percival shouted, trying to assert his own superiority over hers.

She removed her blade from the fray and concentrated on dodging the next one. It occurred to her that they didn't have to use swords; they could use other body parts. For her, it would be his overly ostentatious cloak. It was so big, it was no wonder why he couldn't move. Why he didn't bother removing it was a question she didn't have time to answer. She ducked as the sword fell to a quick swipe, giving her full view of his face. With one fluid motion, she pulled up her raper and stabbed his left eye.

She didn't listen to his screams; she was too busy distancing herself once more. She stared at him as he clutched his eye painfully, hissing in pain. "You…you…"

The next second he didn't respond with any attack. He only kept muttering statements of how he was going to kill her and such. Euphie decided to go on the attack. She allowed herself to fall to one side of his vision, then to the other, knowing he still trying to grasp what had just happened. His sword rose to block against her. She removed his guard by stabbing his stomach. She watched the sword fall on her, and she swept to the right side, pulling the raper right out of his side.

She might as well have won the duel. He was staggering in pain; he couldn't defend himself anymore. But he kept moving. He kept crying out "For Lancelot, for Lancelot." It pained Euphemia greatly. However, that mercy disappeared when he said he was going to rape her, to make her and the subjects that followed her pay for what she has done to the kingdom. "You wicked witch!"

She merely walked to him this time, the glistening red raper at her side. He tried to thrust the sword again to her torso, but she blocked it easily. Instead, she kicked him over to where he was facing her. There was no use trying to convince him. If she left him alive, he would only be a prisoner of war, nothing else. As of this point negotiations with Alfheimr are over. She made sure to tower over him, stabbing the nerves in his arms to make sure they weren't moving.

But something inside her urged her to try again. And try she did. "Listen, I don't know who Lancelot is. I was one of Arthur's victims. If you turn back now, you can help me. I will treat you with the utmost respect, and I will make sure your words are heeded. You'll-"

"I don't care," Percival said menacingly. He coughed up his own blood. Euphemia grimaced at the scene before her. Was there anything that could be done about such a thing? No, there wasn't. "Arthur will return. My comrades will learn of my death. We will declare war-"

She walked over to his chest. "Was Lancelot one of you?"

"Yes. But he fell due to his own cravenness. I will redeem him," Percival said, his eyes clouded by his own desires once again. "I will redeem him…I will-"

He stopped. Euphemia took a step back, as she pierced his heart with one clean swipe. Her leg was stained with the man's blood, and a puddle of crimson was forming around her. There was no need to say anymore; Percival was dead, and his friends were coming for her.

She knelt to his side, and closed his eyes. She didn't want to look at those cold eyes anymore. They reminded her too much of the bad things. She whispered Suzaku's name, as she heard the fools come down from their places. It was then she collapsed in tears, mourning over the stranger she murdered brutally.

* * *

><p>Cornelia sat across from Nunnally, her legs crossed, with a stern look on her face that meant doom to those unfortunate to come across her way. "There's something <em>other <em>than Geass? Exactly what do you mean by this Empress?"

Nunnally, who was now standing over the high military officials, repeated her assertion. "It's just as Zero has stated. We're dealing with an enemy not like my brother. It's someone new, someone that can properly topple down an entire world order and replace it with the old one. He's extremely fearsome, as I've heard."

"And what, exactly, has Zero told you?"

"We are nicknaming this new foe 'King Arthur'." Nunnally said dishearteningly. Both Cornelia and Schniezel were with her during the conference with her advisors. While many nations admired Britannia for pushing for defensive measures, they all wanted to join to help the former empire. They wanted to know what they were dealing with, but questions also rang about why they were keeping them in the dark. They were all allies, weren't they?

Yet it was Suzaku's decision to do such a thing. Nunnally decided not to ask, for she had faith in the new Zero. However, this was getting out of hand. "We have named him as such due to the encounter the Black Knights had with him. No matter how many times they shot him, this man named 'Percival' wouldn't yield. He even came out uninjured by such weapons. Even more disturbing is that there may be others like him."

"Are you suggesting-"

"That Alfheimr may have managed to evolve Geass into something more. Into some sort of…monstrosity that could drive the world back to war."

"Is that way you aren't allowing other countries to come into the fold?" Schniezel asked. "With all due respect milady, this would cause suspicions to arise between Britannia and the rest of the UFN. They may think we want this power for ourselves."

"I am fully aware of that," she stated calmly. "It is why I will be keeping face for the UFN while the Black Knights operate. As stated, all countries will be given priority in determining the best course of action. We've established such trust between Lady Kaguya and Lady Tianzi as it is. Besides, they've both already been through so much. I want to give them some rest." She turned her head, a sound coming from the doorways. As she expected, a figure entered, appearing before her the former heir to the Britannian throne, Odysseus Eu Britannia.

Cornelia scowled, while Guilford shielded her protectively with one arm. "May we help you?" he asked.

"Forgive me," he said, those glowing red sigils appearing once again. From what Nunnally heard, he was now promoted to an admiral, rising the ranks as he struggled to prove his loyalty to the new order. But many are still questioning his motives. Only the Empress knew these fears were unfounded, for she had deciphered long ago that Lelouch had imprisoned their wills, all with just one command. "I have a message from a woman named 'Milly Ashford'."

Nunnally nodded for him to continue. He stood straight, his uniform flashing the three with their medals of honor and colorful ribbons. It did hurt her eyes a bit, but that was beside the point. "What did Milly require?"

"She needs your presence immediately. It seems Alfheimr has contacted her with an object of interest."

"And what would that be?" Cornelia asked annoyingly.

"Ella, please-"

Odysseus ignored the bickering couple as he walked toward Nunnally. He leaned in and whispered, causing Nunnally's eyes to widen with disbelief. She stepped back, almost staggering. She was about to fall backward if not for Odysseus catching her. "Ah, thank you. Guilford, I need you to get me Zero. It seems the situation is more dire than we anticipated."


	11. Queen's Harlequins 105- Cake

The Queen's Harlequins: Cake

C.C found her partner one day rummaging through the flowers of the gazebo. His brows were creased, showing his determination to search for whatever had been missing. He was crouched low in the bushes, as his arms kept flailing wildly through the ground. Once again, he went barefoot, and his black jacket was off in favor of the sun, which appeared to beat down on him so cruelly. It was strange, seeing him like this. Only one thing came to mind when she saw him degraded as such. "A bird snatched your cake away?"

"And it landed somewhere here…" He said, his voice trailing off somewhere, evident that he wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

"Don't you think it seems a bit extreme to look for such a small piece of food? After all, that cake had dark green frosting on it."

"I can find it," he mumbled softly.

She leaned over, her golden eyes peering curiously at the his flippant hands. Sweat dotted his forehead, his eyes scrutinizing his surroundings. He looked more like a worried mother than anything else. Who would've thought the former terrorist would be so desperate to find something as trivial as cake, on the ground, with bugs crawling all over it by now? To C.C, it seemed like a hopeless case. But for some reason, "Zero" seems to keep going…

"It's a good thing we found Euphemia then," C.C said haughtily, in a somewhat vain attempt to catch Lelouch's attention. "If you've already regressed to this state, who knows what could've happened had we kept wandering."

"Hmm…"

C.C paused for a moment, before poking his wet hair. "It's still surprising. I never would've guessed she had it in her to stab Arthur. This may just be exciting indeed. It's a shame neither of us can form a contract with her."

"Shouldn't it?" Lelouch asked himself softly. He suddenly sat straight up, his head cocking a bit to the side. C.C did admit it looked adorable, but that fondness was overshadowed by irritation. With a huff, she left the confused boy to go find his sister.

When she asked him about his strange behavior, the princess simply giggled. "He'd do anything for cake," she said one time. "I remember when Marianne once said she hid Lelouch's birthday cake somewhere. He tore up the entire palace trying to find it. Even father was scared of him that day." She laughed at the memory. "Old habits die hard, I guess…"

"Did Nunnally help him?" C.C asked.

Euphemia shook her head. "Quite the opposite. She was so upset Lelouch wasn't paying any attention to her! Normally, he'd feel guilty and apologize. But on that day, I don't know…Half our siblings thought he was possessed or something."

C.C blinked; she'd never known Lelouch could act in such a manner. Usually, he was too busy planning for future excursions, or keeping up with facades, that she never actually saw any of those sides, aside from the playful teasing he gave her every now and then. Kallen didn't quite count, since she knew he kept her at a distance for her own good. She admitted it was kind of refreshing to see him like this. But if only he didn't have such a one-tracked mind…

Knowing he would sorely be disappointed if he found his cake eaten, C.C resolved to asking the princess for another. Euphemia happily obliged.

A few hours later, she wandered the castle, with a small, silver plate containing the same dark green, chocolate cake in hand. She looked for Lelouch everywhere; the parlor, the guest rooms, the multiple studies, and even the kitchen to see if he was busily cooking their meal for the night. He was nowhere in the library (though Euphemia was kind enough to greet her). A thought struck her. She cursed his stupidity and rushed out to the gardens. As she expected, Lelouch was still there.

Except this time, he was lying down. His face was set in a deep scowl, with one arm resting on his forehead. He was clearly frustrated; definitely like a mother hen after scolding one of her chicks. C.C chuckled amusingly, and strolled forth, the plate in hand. She leaned forward. "No luck?"

He sighed, sitting up. "And that piece was perfect. Right size, right form, with that perfect line of frosting between-" C.C thought he'd gone mad, when he suddenly stopped, his expression first a blank, then an excited jubilance. She'd never actually seen him change like this before. Quickly, he stood up, all traces of fatigue disappearing within seconds. She watched him as he went to another side of the garden a few feet away from his original spot, crouching down, then scooping up a piece of soft bread…one with green frosting on it. He placed it in his mouth and savored the flavor…

To which C.C gaped shockingly. Of all her years of leaving, she never met another man like Lelouch. She'd never met anyone so daring, so caring…so _idiotic. _She stormed to him, causing Lelouch to stagger back slightly. "Is something the matter C.C?"

"There were _ants _on that piece."

"Yes, but my body will eradicate them shortly. It shouldn't be a problem."

"The bird that stole your precious cake away was probably a mother bird." She said sternly. "Her chicks could have eaten pieces of it."

"It was worth the effort," Lelouch said firmly.

"This doesn't strike to you as disgusting at all?"

He opened his mouth, but to her dismay, his eyes fell to the plate in her hands. Quickly, he snatched it away, leaving her hands holding nothing but empty air. "Thank you. I never would've imagined you'd be the one to encourage my cravings."

C.C flipped her hair. "I don't understand how you could eat that thing. It's too sugary."

"Oh? What about you and pizza?"

"Leave my pizza out of this," she hissed ominously. Lelouch, not being one to back down, snarled at her. "Pizza has everything healthy on it; cheese, tomatoes, bread…meanwhile, cake is nothing more than a calorie-filled abyss. You could actually get fat from eating such a thing."

"Cake is the epitome of healthiness," Lelouch declared haughtily. "Eggs for protein, as well as enough cholesterol to fill the cells with its necessary membrane. Milk, for Vitamin D, which I remind you, your immune system needs. And last but not least, frosting, which allows for culinary enjoyment without the need of garlic."

She raised her eyes excruciatingly. "Are you saying cake is not on the same level as pizza?"

By his snicker, she knew it was what he was thinking. She opened her mouth, and fired some choice words. Lelouch would never take it lying down, so he fired some back at her. Meanwhile, Princess Euphemia stared at the two; it was evening entertainment for the night. It was better than concentrating on such boring paperwork.

A few weeks later, she announced to them they would be her fools.


	12. Chapter 11

It was one of the many nights Euphie didn't see Suzaku.

It was a rare occurrence, but Euphie knew Suzaku needed his rest. Because he was the new Zero probably, but it still saddened her that she wouldn't get to see him. There were more pressing matters to attend to, such as the concept of time. And it was probably because of this important concept that Euphie decided to stop seeing Suzaku altogether.

C.C had come to her bedroom a few nights after Percival's murder. She looked down at her hands, still imagining that flesh stained with tears and blood. But was there really another way? Deep in her heart, she knew there wasn't, but at the same time, she wanted to give Percival another chance. Either way, she could only watch as her heart slowly tore into two. She clutched her chest, no longer wanting to see such a tangled mess of morality and mortality.

She thought C.C would've proven to be a good distraction, but she was wrong. In fact, she'd rather go back to her own predicament than deal with her foolish mistakes. But that was what it took to become stronger. So she quieted her own distresses and listened to the witch.

"Euphie," she said softly. "Your constant visiting of Suzaku has introduced many contradictions between this world and your own."

"How do you mean?" she asked C.C stiffly.

She watched her deposit herself on the edge of her large bed before saying anymore. "Listen to me; you have Arthur's magic at your disposal. You know this, don't you?" Mutely, she nodded. "Then you should know you aren't any ordinary changeling."

"Changeling…is that what I'm called?"

"Yes. Back then, they used the word to describe the fairies found in the place of babies. Most of the time, villagers could usually drive a changeling from their homes with prayers and chants. Because these fairies stole children away from the village, the fairies that took the place of the missing were called 'changelings.'"

"How is it used now?"

"Nowadays, 'changeling' denotes a turn. A human to a fairy, a fairy to a ghoul…" C.C shrugged, plopping her back on the soft covers of her silk bedding. "Well, you get the idea, I hope."

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she asked, her voice quivering. The witch closed her eyes, a painful look flickering across her face. "If I knew sooner, I would've told you. But I guess I should've seen it long ago. It was negligence on my part."

"How long…have you lived, C.C?"

"I've lost count of the years. I only started counting them again when I was with Lelouch." She opened her eyes, clutching the blood red fabric. "I guess you could say I used to have all the time in the world."

"But…I don't understand. How does this relate to me and Suzaku? I mean, I know they aren't just dreams anymore. But still…it doesn't mean anything." Euphie said, trying to reassure herself that no actual damage had taken place. Suzaku didn't know anything about her change; even in those sweet escapades, she never once mentioned Arthur. She merely cried like the weak little girl she was.

But C.C had proven her wrong. "Whatever happens in there…happens in reality. Arthur had the same ability…he used to torture me, even when I was asleep. And when I woke up, those same scars were there."

Euphie looked up horrified. Of course; how could she had forgotten? C.C used to be in the same position, defenseless, unable to do much of anything. Who better knew Arthur's power…than she? She leaned forward, fear taking shape in her expression. "That…thing once told me that he could spread immortality, just by kissing a person. That was how I ended up like this."

C.C's eyes narrowed and sat up. "What exactly did you and Suzaku do in your dreams?"

She blushed at the mention of it, giving C.C her answer. But how could the princess had known about it? She didn't know her power was that strong; at least, not until she'd told Lelouch about it, which prompted Lelouch to ask C.C. At first, she didn't know either, until she remembered crucial points that made her go to the princess right then and there. It would've certainly shocked them both, but once that first kiss comes into play, there was nothing any of them could do to stop the transformation. Euphie had learned the hard way.

There was a chance of slowing it down. As long as Euphie hadn't made anymore contact with Suzaku, there was a chance that the turn would slow down to such a degree that it would've been entirely possible for him to die naturally. But C.C knew that Euphie was a passionate girl; there was no way there could've been one little kiss. "Euphie." She asked again.

"I…I hated the way he touched me," she said softly, her tears falling and staining the carpet. Was she really that worthless? Less than worthless; she harmed the knight she loved! How was she better than Arthur, better than Percival?! Was this her punishment, their redemption? Was it better to simply vanish and leave them alone? "I just…wanted to forget…so I dreamed of Suzaku. For some reason, thinking about him just made the pain go away…"

"I see," C.C whispered, putting her chin on top of her hands. "This has many more complications than you could possibly ever imagine."

Euphie didn't give any sign that she was listening to her. Instead, she gave to the witch a gut-wrenching, defiant look, and stated, "I won't see Suzaku anymore. I'll let him forget about me…even if he does turn. As long as no one finds out, it's okay, right? Also, he's good at keeping secrets, from me, from everyone…" She closed her eyes, remembering that haunting tone her knight had with him the day she and he first met. "But of course, I have to apologize. I have to make it up to him, no matter what happens…"

"Euphie," C.C snapped, causing her to look up in surprise. "Do you honestly think anyone would just leave a new changeling alone? Suzaku isn't an ordinary boy; he is the leader of the Black Knights, as well as the Nunnally's protector. He is the new chairman of the UFN, so you can imagine the considerable influence he carries. Maybe the fairies here don't know about you being the new ruler to Camelot, but I doubt Suzaku's new prowess is a hard thing to ignore, especially if they find out he had Guinevere as a paramour."

Again, Euphie felt herself go red, but then blanched when she heard a knock on the door. Lelouch. C.C looked back at her; it was her call. Still she allowed him in.

The door creaked open hesitantly, with a pair of worried eyes staring right at her. They were like piercing sentences to her, but she refused to cry any longer. She hastily wiped her tears, yet this action didn't go unnoticed by her brother. He pointedly turned to C.C. "What exactly did you do?"

C.C feigned a look of empathy on her face. "Euphie, Percival said something to you when he was dying. What was it?"

"Lancelot." was her reply.

The answer made Lelouch sit down. All thoughts about dinner were erased from the three immortals' minds. Hunger wasn't a priority anymore; they didn't need any sustenance. All they had to do was trouble their brains with the poisoned ideas known as "love" and "lust" before actually making a sound.

Euphie kicked herself for not noticing the similarities. It'd been such a long time since she remembered such tiny details, that she forgot the name of the Knightmare Suzaku piloted; the _Lancelot. _Perhaps it was the name that got him Percival's attention; maybe it was the way his turn attracted everyone's eyes. It doesn't excuse the fact she was the one that dragged him into this mess.

She gripped her gown tightly, her eyes staring at the ground. It was Lelouch that finally spoke up. "We might just have to monitor Suzaku from the real world."

"Yes, perhaps so. Should I be the one to go?"

Euphie nodded. "Please…relay all activities of Alfheimr to us."

"Understood."

"Wait…no, you can't do that."

"And why ever not, Princess?"

Euphie didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. She didn't know what damage she could do to herself, or Lelouch, or any of her subjects. She needed an expert here to know what what she could and could not do. Then again, it was too risky for Lelouch to go as well. The so-called 'Demon Emperor' was still public enemy number one; anyone with the slightest resemblance of the Emperor would probably be ostracized, to say the least. Yet the two deciphered her reasoning immediately. "We can't ask you to talk with Suzaku every single night. At least, not without your hormones raging everywhere."

"Hey! We can control ourselves!"

"Wait, what? Euphie, what'd you-"

"I'll explain to you later."

"So is this what Alfheimr is after? Suzaku?" Lelouch demanded, gazing at the two girls. The silence confirmed his questions, and he cussed. "C.C."

"Euphie's magic was strong enough to convert Suzaku. Because of his growing prowess as a fairy, many groups, including Alfheimr-"

"Are likely to target him," he finished lamely.

"Exactly."

"But that isn't our only problem." Lelouch said to no one in particular. "Because you, the Unseelie Court Queen, have been visiting a human, time in this world is starting to shift over, to run as it would the old world. Of course, it could be a good thing."

Euphie stared at him, hopelessly confused.

"We can better correlate our actions with that of Suzaku's. We can monitor him more closely." He bit his lip, trying to find a way, any way, to twist this sudden predicament to their advantage. "Does anyone know you were the one that turned him?"

Euphie shook her head. "I'm guessing there'll be many women that'll throw themselves at him, trying to convince him that they were the ones he met with in his dreams."

"And Suzaku was never the sharpest tool in the shed."

"But wait!" Euphie shouted sharply. "Suzaku has nothing to do with this! We need to try and keep him out of it!"

It was C.C's turn to speak up. The girl's strength was truly astonishing. Not only did she fool them twice, but she's done it to where, many times, they would concede to whatever she decided to do. But this time…this time it was personal. It involved one of their co-conspirators, someone that aided them in the development of the Zero Requiem. They could no longer afford to keep him out of the fold, especially with Euphie's huge blunder. "Your Majesty, you need to understand that the moment you kissed him, from that very first minute to now, you've involved him, even if you didn't know it. Now, you're paying the price for that innocence. Even in your dreams, you simply cannot escape the fact that you've imposed upon him what you never wanted."

Euphie couldn't argue back. C.C's words rang true in her soul. She clutched her skirts tightly, threatening to tear them apart. "I…I know, but…"

"Euphie?" Lelouch asked.

"It still isn't fair."

"You just don't understand how powerful you are," Lelouch said. "But at the same time, we can't just let Suzaku be. Go back to his dreams once in a while, alright? Don't do anything." His voice rang with warning; her overprotective sibling came back to the scene. She smiled grimly, and nodded. "Yes, I suppose you're right." She turned to C.C. "And I'm not _that _despicable."

C.C gave a wry look at her friend. "I know; you're just an idiot sometimes."

"But this will also involve Percival's death. Do you think the other members know?"

"It is a possibility." Lelouch stood up off the bed. "You're going to need political allies then. In the event we cannot keep Suzaku safe, and that he turns on us, we need you to stay strong. Alright?"

"Yes, of course."

"I suppose it's time to pay a visit to the Seelie Courts." C.C appeared dejected at the idea. "Don't bother. I doubt Titania would give you the time of day."

"What of Oberon?"

Her prideful eyes became more thoughtful. "Maybe, though it's really stretching it."

"There's still a chance then." He turned to Euphie. "Midsummer is coming up fast. I'll leave in a week or so, to prepare negotiations. Meanwhile, C.C, you stay here and help Euphie with domestic policies. Let me know if another knight comes up to challenge Euphie."

"I understand."

Euphie took a step forward. "Please, be safe. G-give me any documents that Titania or Oberon might hand you."

"Of course."

"I…can't handle anymore secrets."

C.C stood up and went to her partner's side. They both appeared so feral and domestic at the same time. She knew she looked pitiful; this was a surprise attack. It seemed that even now, Arthur was still haunting her. However, she had to seek out the promise she made to herself long ago, that she would be strong enough to protect everyone, including Suzaku, including them. They, out of everyone, deserved that kind of stability. She owed them.

Besides, it seemed like something a kind Queen would do.

"Everything will work out Euphie…hopefully." Lelouch assured. "Now, shall we go? Dinner's been ready for around half an hour now."

* * *

><p>Suzaku happily watched as Nunnally rushed out to greet the reporter, arms open wide. Thankfully, she made the cameraman turn off his device before such an intimate greeting could be initiated. They hugged each other tightly.<p>

So many things have happened, so of course this was to be expected. He had half the mind to embrace her as well, if not for the fact she eyed him suspiciously. That's right; she didn't think Suzaku was alive. She believed, like the rest, that he died, alongside the former Emperor, though she knew their intentions were noble. She let go of Nunnally, before smiling warily at Zero. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Zero."

"Likewise. Now, for that object…"

"Yes, of course." She dug around her pockets, even lifting up her skirt to see if anything was amiss. The behavior caused her partner and the Empress to flush in embarrassment. Some things still never change, he saw. Finally, she found it, a small box addressed to the Empress. Carefully, she handed the package to Zero. "I haven't taken a look inside it. Just because I'm a reporter doesn't mean I don't know how to keep secrets."

"And for that, we thank you." Nunnally said happily. Suzaku, however, kept his eyes on the package. It was a plain, pink box, with a white ribbon tied on top of it. On the card, it addressed Nunnally, nothing else. There was no note, nothing at all. His mask tilted toward her direction. "How exactly do you know that this is linked with Alfheimr?"

"There was a note on the bottom of it." She pointed out. Suzaku stared at her, slowly turning the box over, and stuttered in humiliation. She snickered, stealing a glance at her cameraman to make sure he wasn't filming. "Anyway, a guy asked me to give that to the both of you. I don't want it to be a cause for alarm though, so I'll just get going."

"Please stop by again Miss Milly." Nunnally said, waving a goodbye to her old friend. The man was astonished by these informalities, though Milly dismissed his concerns. "Let me know if there are any juicy scandals around, alright?"

Suzaku chuckled lightly, but stopped as he read the note. Neither of them dared say anything until the blonde was out of the way. They turned to each other, Suzaku taking off his mask to reread the box. Nunnally didn't look in his direction. "Well?"

"It seems that Alfheimr wants to make peace."

"They've caused so much destruction. The whole thing is literally screaming out an ulterior motive."

It is. Suzaku turned the box around, before slowly lifting the lid. In it was a piece of candy wrapped in a golden ribbon, "courtesy of the Courts." What kind of sick joke was this? First they kill an innocent, then they highjack a school, and all for what? A fake peace offering, combined with an atmosphere of 'Let's-pretend-this-never-happened'? It had to be more complex than that. His eyes narrowed when he made out the small print.

They wanted to have a private conference…with him, of all people. Why? Weren't they vying for Nunnally's attention? He turned to the Empress. "They've asked for an audience with me."

"I see. Go then."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, Suzaku. This would give us a good chance to find out what the enemy is planning," she said contemplatively. "And if you could negotiate with them peacefully, then we can put this whole incident behind us, assuming Kaguya would be on board."

"But then again…"

"Yes, I'm well aware. However," she turned to him, bright eyes filled with that trust, the one that hurt him so much. "I have faith in you. Because of you, we were able to lead the world this far. If it turns out they wanted you to begin with, then you know what to say."

He agreed automatically. Nothing could make him stray from the Empress's side. She was…like a little sister to him after all. And even though many Britannians were still wary of Zero, he wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He's made a family here; he wasn't willing to give it up so easily. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't. But take some people with you, just in case they want you…you know. I like Kallen; she might be a good choice."

"Yeah, maybe."

Nunnally hid her confusion. It didn't sound like he liked her proposal. She took note of this, her small hands wringing themselves together, tangling themselves into a chaotic mess, before she took them out again. "I'll tell Kaguya and Oghi, as well Tianzi of this meeting. No one else."

"Very well. I trust you'll at least try and stay out of harms way."

She merely laughed, emphasizing her twisted nature. It was, after all, hard to know what she was thinking. And when Suzaku left, she held up her hand in the midst of the light. It had just occurred to her she should've asked for his hand, to see if he was telling the truth. But that 'maybe' made her hesitate.

* * *

><p>Kallen walked to class alone that day. Her eyes were carefully placed down as many students gazed at her from afar. That timid, sick girl they all knew her to be proved a complete lie, and now, all that's left was a former terrorist. Many were okay with such a transformation, though a few were bothered, disgusted. They didn't like the way her hair wasn't naturally straight; they didn't like how she walked, or talked, or the way she wore the Guren's key around her neck; they didn't like how she was so close to Lelouch, the 'Darling Prince of Ashford Academy.' In truth, they didn't like a lot of things about her.<p>

But what irked them the most was how she seemed to command the incredibly 'handsome' former knight's attention, Gino Weinberg. Much of the female population was envious of how he spent every waking moment of her, even though they weren't dating. In fact, she didn't know if she could see him more than just a friend, but lately, the annoying boy seemed to be pushing his luck. He'd give her flowers, hand her cards with cheesy pick-up lines following suite. It earned him a punch to the gut, a slap in the face, and occasionally, a kick in the groin.

She was in no mood to deal with him as of this moment. She could only glance at Shirley's empty seat. That girl hadn't shown up yesterday, or the day before that, or even the day before that. She played her words over again in her head.

_"__Arthur?"_

_"__Yes. He made us into slaves, and abused us as such. I…I can't ever forgive him for that!"_

_Kallen never thought she'd hear her say something like that, but then of course, the week was just full of surprises, weren't they? "What'd he-"_

_"__He beat up my dad…and he let his guards do whatever they wanted with me. If…it wasn't for Euphie…"_

_"__Euphie?"_

_Shirley nodded. "She was this really kind woman I met while I was there. She was probably in the same boat we were, but she just had the bad luck of being that…bastard's…"_

_"__Are you saying…that this person 'Euphie' was with Arthur?"_

_Shirley shook her head. "No. She helped us all escape. If it weren't for her, we'd probably still be stuck in that world."_

She groaned mentally. Frustration permeated from her as she attempted to grasp the meaning behind the girl's words. Funny, how these kinds of things eluded her. Maybe if she had the skill for it, she could have easily prevented Lelouch's death.

And her heart hurt all over again.


	13. Chapter 12

"Hey, C.C!"

C.C turned to find a girl, no older than three, running to her. She had long, white hair that jumped awkwardly when she tripped. Her skin was covered with dirt, probably playing with someone she knew, though underneath the earth C.C could see she was pretty. Her wide, blue eyes reminded her of Lelouch, all innocent and carefree.

She'd been delivering signed documents to the residents, which the rights that were handed to them, as well as what Euphie could do and couldn't do and the mass's boundaries. She's established the constitutional monarchy successfully; criticism could flourish, stimulating an atmosphere where no one had to be afraid. There was even talk that executions might be abolished. Lelouch thought the central government was too weak, but of course, Euphie hadn't given either he or C.C a say in her policies. And perhaps he was right, though it seemed to her he went caved in to her idea too easily.

Her mind went to the child tugging at her dress. She and Lelouch met her during their first time in the kingdom. He only said one little word to the girl, and ever since then, she'd been following them, either to play, or to watch them work, or get in the way of said work. In less than a week, she grew on them exponentially. C.C had even gone out of her way as to take her back home when the child was tired.

So it only seemed natural that she give her a kind smile. She crouched down and petted the girl's brow. "Have you been a good girl today?"

"Yeah!" she squealed excitedly. "Mommy wanted to tell you that you and…um…"

"Lulu." She can't pronounce 'Lelouch' yet.

"Yeah! We want you all to come over soon!"

C.C pressed her hand on the child's forehead in an effort to calm her down. "Perhaps. Listen, Lisette," she said sternly, placing both hands on the hyperactive girl, "listen. Lulu won't be here for a while, and you won't see me as much."

"Why?" The disappointed look on the girl's face almost made C.C turn away.

"Work, my dear. While he's away, he wants you to behave, not like today."

Lisette's bottom lip stuck out, placing both hands on her hips. In truth, the display was quite amusing for the onlookers. Even C.C found herself enjoying the entertainment. "I was a good girl today!"

"Oh? Then why are you covered with…this?" She stroked one strand of the girl's iridescent hair, finding traces of dried dirt between the colors. Lisette had an odd habit of that, reflecting colors from around her involuntarily.

Her prideful stance broke, and she looked down ashamed. "I was fighting with someone."

"Who?"

"Sammy."

"Whatever for?"

Her eyes lit up, that blue flame sparking once again. "He threw mud at me! I got him back though!"

"C.C, what're you doing? We have work to do." The immortal turned around and found Lelouch storming up to her. His entire demeanor screamed for her to run, but she refused to budge. Besides which, he was livelier that way, in all his stubborn glory. Carefully, she hid the tiny girl behind her, and smiled that cheshire smile. "Finished," she said in a bored, monotone voice.

"Why are there papers all over the place?"

"I used the most efficient way to pass these documents over."

"We're supposed to hand them to all the businesses."

"I did."

"You just tossed them in the air!"

It was then Lisette peaked out from behind C.C's skirts. "Lulu!" she said excitedly. But then she caught his enraged expression, and with that same adorable defiance, she snapped, "You shouldn't yell at a Lady!"

"W-what?" he sputtered. "I-I'm not-"

"You can't do that!" She revealed herself, all moldy and disgusting, and pointed an accusing finger at him. Immediately, his eyes warmed. He crouched down and took Lisette's hand, examining the mud caked on her flesh. C.C watched his eyes scan the dark brown lines on her palm, as well as the tiny bits of insects shoved underneath her fingernails. He looked up at C.C. "Samuel again?"

The tiny girl was still fuming at the man as C.C humorously walked away, kicking the papers toward other strangers. It was alright; many were used to her brutal behavior, though strangely, to other men it made her more attractive. It was a concept Lelouch didn't understand.

He didn't allow himself to dwell on the apparent appeal. He stood up. "Lisette, where's your mom?"

"In the fields. I just got out from school."

"Do me a favor; can you give this to her?" He handed her a document with a flourished grace. He recognized Euphie's handwriting anywhere; she was the only one that used gold leaf when writing her documents. Something about it being pretty and what-not.

He watched the little girl take the paper eagerly. Her little face fell. "C.C told me you won't be here."

"She did, did she?"

"When will you be back?"

He simply tousled the girl's hair, and moved on with his job. He could feel her eyes bore his back as she scampered away to go find her mother. He twisted his body in a vain attempt to locate C.C, who was nowhere to be found, along with all the papers everyone got to see.

* * *

><p>Rivalz was never studious. He could never actually read a book without falling asleep, nor could he do Calculus without referring to Lelouch or Nina every few seconds. He knew he was horrible at the whole school-thing, which was why he utilized his time in a more productive way; mainly, gambling with Lelouch.<p>

He thought Shirley was the same way. He would always see her scolding the both of them, or volunteering with other groups, or just training for a swim meet. He never pegged her as a bookworm.

But there she was, everyday, sitting at the library. Her hair covered her face, as did the book, so he couldn't see what she was reading. Her cheek rested on her hand, her posture reflecting a thought-provoking stance. He watched with one delicate hand flip from one page, to the next, to the next…

Everyone knew about her ordeal. They knew she was one of the victims of that major kidnapping. No one wanted to make her uncomfortable, so she was left alone. However, the cheerful girl they once knew had slowly ebbed in the past, and was replaced by this quite, sullen one. Whispers gradually gained momentum, and suddenly, a plethora of rumors surrounded the former swim star. The compliments she gave were forgotten, along with all the great deeds she's done. Jealous teens and teachers alike maliciously attacked her while she was away, knowing she could do nothing to stop such slander. Even former friends were starting to believe such lies, since she was always skipping class. But whenever she came back, she manages to pass with ease, so no one ever bothered.

But this was getting out of hand. Even Nina was shying away from her friend, so Rivalz decided to break that barrier. He pushed open the glass door, the scent of books bombarding him harshly. He wasn't even sure he'd been in the library before, so it took him some time to make his way to the wayward girl. He stopped at her desk, staring at her dead, bright green eyes. Her hair was a mess. Even when she thought her father died, she wasn't _this _bad. "Um, Shirley?"

At first, there was no reaction. Maybe he hadn't heard her? "Shirley!" he said again.

This caused her to jump, turning to the blue-haired boy. She blinked, before forming a slow smile on her face. "Hi Rivalz. Don't worry, I'm keeping up with everything. How are you-"

"Shirley, I'm worried." He said softly. He placed himself across from her and folded his arms to his chest. "Look, I…I know a lot has happened lately. But still, you've got to try and hold on. We're graduating this year so…so try and be happy, for all our sakes."

"There's nothing wrong Rivalz," Shirley said calmly, going back down to her book. "I know people have been saying bad stuff about me, but there's nothing I can do about it. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised that you'd be excited on leaving."

_That _sparked his interest. "And what's that supposed to mean?" he asked mockingly. Though he never particularly liked the role of being the Student Council's butt monkey, he still relished in that same familiarity. It let him know that everything was going to be alright, even if the people were so very different.

Shirley laughed lightly. "Remember? You and Lulu were always skipping school to go gamble. I didn't know what to do, I guess…"

"Yeah, sorry about that." An awkward silence lapsed between the two. Well, awkward for him maybe. He just kept seeing Shirley diligently continuing on with her story. The tiny words made his eyes hurt, so he contented himself with staring at her hand. There was sometimes a twitch from them, but most often, they didn't move. It was only then did he remember to ask what she was reading.

"King Arthur."

"Arthur? Didn't we read that when we were sophomores?"

"I kept getting distracted, so I'm paying for it now," she said sheepishly.

"Why the sudden interest? You thinking about being a historian or something?" Rivalz asked, hoping to keep up with the conversation. But she shook her head. "I…don't think so. I was thinking about going into marketing, or fashion, or something like that…" Her voice trailed off. She wasn't focusing on her words.

"Yeah, you'd look like the type to do that." Rivalz said softly. "Man, you're so lucky; you know what you want to do. Meanwhile, I have no clue."

"Aren't you working at Tamaki's bistro?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I actually…you know…"

"I see."

She returned to her plaintive state. Rivalz turned his attention toward the other books that lay beside her. Unlike that torturous textbook Shirley contented herself with, these book were a lot small, and they seemed a lot easier to read. However, most of them were geared towards fairies, magic, and the like. He never liked fairytales; they were too sugary for him. Always a happy ending, with minimal violence and the theme that good always triumphed over evil, weren't the things he actually wanted to see. Given the betrayal of his best friends, it made them even harder for him to stomach. "Rivalz?"

"Hmm?' His attention snapped back to Shirley, grateful for the distraction. He was surprised as she closed the big book, reaching the Author's Note. She stared at him, her mouth open, before at last closing it, along with whatever she wanted to say to him. "Sorry. I'm starving; let's go to lunch."

He popped back up, surprising the two of them with such a loud sound. He snickered quietly as the librarian came to them, a sharp finger pressed to her lips. When she left, he took Shirley's wrist and led her out of the musty tomes. "Everyone's been wanting to see you. Hey, what about those books over there?"

"I've finished them," she said.

"Good! Now I can work you to the bone! You have no idea how much effort it takes, running a job and being the President at the same time! You can help me with all that, and…" As he rambled on, Shirley turned her head, taking note of the mortified faces of the other students. Huh, so Rivalz was some kind of idol now, huh? It didn't make any sense to her, but then of course, Rivalz was always a nice guy, nothing extraordinary about him. That was what this school needed…normal.

When she got to the cafeteria, she joined Gino and Kallen, who apparently, weren't dating, though Gino was trying so hard. She felt bad for the knight. And when she sat down, she allowed herself to forget Arthur and his knights, fairies, and allowed herself to be a normal girl with friends she hadn't seen in a long time.

* * *

><p>Lelouch found himself in the weapon's vault from time to time, trying to make sure neither C.C nor Euphie were stealing weapons for whatever they had planned for Arthur. However, he knew they still had to keep such things, in the event they were attacked. At least by then, they were able to defend themselves, though they had no standing army. For some reason though, he felt like they didn't need one…Not since Percival's death. Euphie was powerful enough to stand on her own.<p>

He and C.C managed to finish the tedious task of informing everyone. Euphie swiftly apologized, her now empty desk accenuating its fabulous freedom. C.C had already gone to bead, though Euphie had a certain mindset to punish Arthur once more, for the curse he'd given her, to which she gave to Suzaku. Fortunately, he stopped her. Though

He stared at the pointed edges of a archaic shield. It was embedded with a crested line; in its mouth was a snake. All around it were vines that screamed "Useless". It was much to heavy and if a soldier were to carry such a thing, he would've been surrounded by the enemy before the battle was four minutes in. He kept walking down the aisle of swords, bludgeons, anything that could be characterized as intimidating and worthless.

With his time as Zero, he never saw Knightmares as a tool to grant someone power. It was a necessary object needed to win most battles, and other times, they just got in the way. He didn't feel the 'warrior-drive', as Suzaku once called it when they were young. He didn't feel like slaying every evil thing in sight, nor did he actually feel like picking fights, (unless of course, they were asking for it). He wasn't reckless like his friend or the rest of his siblings.

But one piece of equipment caught his eyes. Actually, he couldn't really call it 'equipment' but just a piece of abandoned clothing no one wanted. It lay on the handle of a big scythe. He picked up the tiny thing and examined it. It was a black, skin-tight, sleeveless glove. There was nothing off about that. His eyes caught a small, metal ring near the cuff. His index finger wormed itself into its loop and pulled it out. It was strange; the glove didn't contract, meaning there was other material underneath the fabric.

The wire glistened, its cold line nothing like the big cable wires he'd seen with the Guren or the Lancelot. Its fragile appearance made it seem like it would never hold in battle. It was far too delicate. He stroked it with his thumb, but then winced at the immediate pain that came after. He rapidly let go of the metal loop. He turned his thumb toward him; there was a thick line of blood. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt, a lot more than just a little paper cut, or even when you were shot. This was a different kind of pain.

He grimaced, but his curiosity won at. He pressed his thumb on his jacket, and continued to scrutinize such a weapon. He put the glove on his left hand, its cold cloth making him shudder. He took the metallic ring and pulled it out. The wire stretched out; when he let go, it snapped back. Out of everything here, it was light and easy to use. It was similar to Euphie's raper, though it might not be as deadly. Still, he was sure he could find a use for it; it seemed like a shame to just leave it here.

He turned to walk away. But he accidentally banged on the scythe, causing him to hiss in pain. The arm with the glove was caught in the fray. He jolted his arm quickly to his chest, to suppress the rising agony such a weapon could deal. But when he looked up, something fast approached him. It hit his forehead, and everything went black after that.

How long he was like that, he didn't know. It was only when he saw Euphie that he was aware of his predicament. She cried out in helplessly as she tried to free him from such a trap. Everything hurt. Had that object struck a nerve?

He rapidly flung his arms to the object. Funny…it was small, and sharp…and it was _long. _But what surprised him more was how that very same thing disappeared. He felt a sharp cut in his head, and blacked out once again.


	14. Chapter 13

Suzaku became aware of the change sometime after Euphie stopped haunting him. Though he was sad and confused, he couldn't repress the relief he from those restful nights.

The first change he saw were his eyes. Normally, he look up, and that very same shade of green stared back at him. Sometimes it'd be marred by gray, other times it'd be lighter, but always it remained the same as it ever was…green. However, as he leaned closer into the mirror, there was the slightest trace of lavender that shone from his pupil. It meshed with the green in his eyes, forming a mesh that made Suzaku think of a garden. At first, he thought this would go away, that his eyesight must be bad…or something.

The next change he saw was after his meeting with Lady Florence. The EU had managed to establish a trade network with the United States of Saudi Arabia. Because of the sudden influx of fresh water, as well as the drought in the following regions, the trade route would allow the two territories to exchange such a vital resource. After the agreement was settled, many traders found businesses established all over the routes. It could promote financial security and stability, provide funding for the various medical programs abroad, and establish a reliable connection between her and Lord Adeel.

But his mind was distracted while the two jokingly laughed about…something. His eyes trailed to a slight color in his hair that made him do a double-take. As soon as the two left, he took off his mask and turned to the window, which provided an adequate reflection. He twirled the strands of his hair in his two fingers; the edges were…pink.

The previous two, he could've easily dismissed. _Maybe my eyesight is bad, maybe Nunnally dyed my hair when I wasn't looking, maybe I'm just losing my head… _These thoughts were cast out when he caught Nunnally staring at him. Tonight was the meeting between he and Alfheimr, and he was discussing with her the points that could and could not be negotiated with. Repeatedly, she would trail off in favor of staring blankly at Suzaku. He, at last, felt uncomfortable enough to address her problem. "I don't know…"

"No, no," Nunnally quipped. "It's just…you seem different somehow."

"I know," he laughed lightly. "I don't know what happened either. Euphie stopped appearing, and I was able to get some rest-"

She shook her head. "No, it…it isn't that. It's just…you seem more ethereal somehow," she finished lamely. "It isn't a bad thing, but I just wanted to let you know."

"I see."

"And it's a bit distracting."

"Pardon?"

She laid her hands on the empty chessboard between them. Today, they were out in the Palace Gardens, sitting at a small table with Victorian chairs. The whole setting reminded him of Euphie, though he brushed it aside. The chessboard supposedly helped Nunnally think of the proper negotiations she could relay to the mediator, or directly. No one knew this, save for he and Cornelia, and for a while, Nunnally's habit actually helped. However, it was proving no such luck today.

Nunnally decided to explain further. "It shows in how you walk too. You're more graceful in a way. Even if people don't see your face, you're…elegant, in a way."

Elegant? Well, Lelouch did establish Zero's reputation, so it was only plausible that he carry on the tradition. The character must be rubbing off on him somewhat. "It's fine Nunnally. You don't have to worry about it."

Again, she refused to heed to his request. "It isn't just that. Not even Lelouch was that captivating, and he had a lot of girls around him. Who knows? If all else fails, you could lose your looks to seal the deal."

He peered at her with astonishment, surprised that the Empress would even suggest that. But moreover, his manly pride had been dealt a huge blow; he'd just been compared to a girly-guy, one that couldn't even outrun Milly in a dress. It took him quite some time to form a response. "Empress, I assure you…I have absolutely no idea how I turned this way."

"And your hair…a part of your bangs have a bit of pink in them."

"I was hoping you had been the one that dyed it."

Nunnally gazed at him questioningly. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know…boredom?"

Her eyes darkened. "Had anyone come to your room lately? Because, if they'd seen you-"

"I made sure the doors were locked." He said abruptly. He knew he retained his privacy somewhat. Both knew it couldn't be revealed that Suzaku Kururugi, former Knight of Zero, had actually worked with the Empress all along. If such a thing were exposed, mass mayhem would ensue, and the peace both Lelouch and Euphie died for would've all been for nothing. "It's just…when the dreams were gone, I woke up one morning, and I found myself like…_this." _

"O..Oh."

"A-anyways," he continued, hastily moving back to the negotiations. "Kallen will be accompanying me, along with a select few members of the Zero Squad. We will talk, and I'll try to find a motive. I'll ask for three days time…to see if we can reach an agreement. All members of the UFN, as well as the EU and the Middle Eastern Federation have agreed to this proposal."

"I understand. Britannia has liberated many areas, but I won't be surprised if these past colonies carried a grudge against our nation. If it's a formal recognition of the independence of that colony, consider it done. Also, present to them the charter of the UFN if they wish to join. However, let them know that we will not accept any form of terrorism."

"Yes Empress. However, I feel like you're being more than generous with these parameters."

"I know."

"Shouldn't you establish something more permanent?"

Nunnally sighed, staring at a black square on the chessboard. It used to be Lelouch's. "I should. However, we don't know what they want…from any of us. I've spoken with both Cornelia and Guilford about this, Xing-ke as well. There's a high possibility that this could be a trap, but of course…you only bring a few with you."

"I know."

"And the whole world is watching."

"Of course," Suzaku said, staring at his hands carefully. Nunnally fingered that black square; it was usually where the Queen would be. "I would advise you take Schniezel with you. He is an able man and a good strategist."

Suzaku shook his head. "No. I've ordered him to remain at your side, Empress."

"You needn't concern yourself with my safety. Just make sure this all ends; understand?"

"Yes."

"Report to me all that you've agreed on, of course." She watched as the new Zero stood and bowed on one knee, agreeing to all her demands. Nunnally narrowed her eyes, as she stared at the board. She's seen Lelouch play chess before against Schniezel. He would usually allow them to play white, while he played black. That way, he could react to whatever moves the enemy may throw at him. It seemed now that same logic applied here; she only could've wished the color wasn't so antagonizing. She stood as well, her legs no longer the weak, wobbly things she first started out with. "I trust that a majority of the Black Knights will not be involved."

"Correct, your Majesty."

"Fine then. Make sure you disperse them in Kaguya's vicinity. Her messenger had been the first to die, so I have reason to believe they could be after her as well."

"Understood."

"And another thing." She said as she walked over to him. His head was still low, though he caught sight of her shoes. He felt his hair being played with. "This color…reminds me of her. Who knows? Maybe she's with us right now?"

"Yeah…maybe."

* * *

><p>Lelouch still had that demonic glove with him. The slightest traces of the headache remained, though it wasn't as bad. It took him a while, and much blood, but he finally managed to make that thing work. As he expected, it was extremely useful, even if for a simple assassination attempt. And because if its range, he could easily take out multiple enemies at once. He studied its patterns, and made sure to doge every single one. He didn't necessarily like the feeling of that wire.<p>

He stood there in front of the Euphie's mirror with Euphemia standing a few feet behind him. C.C sat on her bed as usual, with a slightly worried expression on her. It still amazed Euphie that he recovered nicely from that horrific incident. From her understanding, the glove was a handiwork of Tristan, a knight that left Arthur's service after he fell in love with Isolde. There were no ill effects toward the bearer, other than its difficulty of attacking. And it was susceptible to sudden movements, forcing the wires to bend to the user's will and launching an unexpected assault. It was near impossible to wield for any ordinary person; Lelouch himself died multiple times. And C.C laughed at every single one.

But the clumsiness faded, and soon, Lelouch was able to use it properly. He was even able to climb the wires and shoot from above, giving him a major advantage against his opponents. But of course, he had to be agile too.

Again, C.C had laughed at his efforts.

But now, here he was, standing with that confident look on his face. Euphemia narrowed her eyes at his new outfit; a simple, black undershirt with a green overlay on top. On his throat adorned a simple, black choker that was engraved with herbs and the like, used for protection against the Seelie Courts. He wore his same, black pants, with black combat boots that housed a variety of his weapons; two silent pistols and a handgun. Though it didn't look like it, he managed to slip in a rifle through the lining of his spine. The majority of his bullets were kept inside the folds of his jacket. To anyone else, his clothes were skin-tight. There was no way he could've concealed so many different guns on him.

But he still managed to do it. "Remember," Euphemia whispered quietly. "We don't need Titania or Oberon knowing about Suzaku. We only need them to recognize me as the new ruler, and establish a pact of non-intervention. They may look down on us because we are apart of the Unseelie Courts, but of course…"

"We have the advantage of approval from the people." Lelouch finished, causing C.C to smirk. Euphemia's good deeds did come with a benefit after all. From what they've gathered, the masses loved their Queen. She was pure, innocent, incorruptible. She'd heed to whatever desires needed, but she also steadfast enough not to bend to their wishes when desperation needed her. She was wise and had good consul.

But he and C.C did grow somewhat close to the villagers, even if they didn't want to admit it. Lisette was one of the many examples, whom they simply adored. Relations flourished under Euphemia's rule, and it directed everyone's attention away from the growing crisis of Suzaku. No one knew about Euphemia's lover, and the two wanted to keep it that way through any means possible, for fear that not only it would discredit Euphie, but would invite other countries to invade their own. Potential allies would buy into the story of her 'facade' and attempt to free Arthur, simply because they didn't want change.

That was how much was at stake right now.

"Titania already knows that you're coming," C.C said. "A guard will be there to greet you."

"If we're lucky, Titania won't bother with us, and recognize you. Titania has taken many a human lover, correct?"

C.C nodded. "If you remember Shakespeare, then yes, she has. However, because Suzaku is tied to you Euphie, Titania can't touch him. In the Seelie Courts, honor is everything."

"Oh?" Euphie looked at her amusingly. "Even with deception attached to it?"

"Even then."

It was what she was hoping for. She was counting on her brother' ability to smooth things out with the Queen of the Fairies. It was evident that she had all the power, leaving Oberon with nothing. C.C will remain here, to help with domestic policies. She knew Lelouch felt sorry for Arthur, since he'd be at the mercy of his victims. However, Euphie couldn't say she felt the same way. Her bother was sometimes too kind for his own. She's thought this way even before Britannia attacked Japan.

Lelouch touched the mirror's surface. "How do I get across?"

"Simple, just think about where you want to go, then go to it."

"What, no powder?"

C.C laid down. "This isn't Harry Potter, you know."

"It's easy," Euphie said softly, her eyes analyzing the surface. "Just picture what you think the Seelie Courts look like, then push into the mirror, and you'll be there."

Lelouch had that same blank stare on his face. Euphemia cocked her a bit, before he cried, "Then why couldn't we have done _that _instead of walking?! C.C!"

"You need exercise, cake boy."

"Shut up pizza butt. Ugh," he muttered as he closed his eyes. He pushed the surface, and though the mirror moved a bit, Euphemia watched with amazement as her brother seemingly passed through the object with little difficulty, his body absorbed into the light. And when he was gone, she peered inside the object, half-expecting to see him running around somewhere. There was nothing. She touched the mirror, wondering how such a process worked.

"I never expected you to free the Gateway."

"Not the main one; only the ones in our Kingdom. Mine, of course, is limited."

And now you know Arthur's magic." She said as she stood up, her heels striking the stone floor. "Euphie, I have something I need to tell you."

"Lulu will be fine…he can do it," Euphemia assured herself.

"No, it isn't that. I heard something disturbing from Arthur."

She fought the rising panic in her chest. "What is it?" she asked evenly, walking toward the witch.

"Arthur…is fixated on Lelouch."

"Is there any reason why you waited until Lelouch was gone to tell me this?" Euphemia asked, unsure of whether she wanted to hear the answer or not. If what C.C has said is true, and that Lelouch is targeted, already they'd have another problem on their hands. Though he is helpless now, there was still too little Euphemia knew about the broken king. If anything, he could easily take his powers back and do to him the same way he did to her. But it was imperative that her brother now the risks as well. It involved him, didn't it? So why?

C.C put her hands behind her back. "I can take care of this myself. If he had known, he wouldn't have gone to the Seelie Courts, which will force us to wait until the summer solstice to make another attempt. There's more of a risk to screw up the meeting with Titania. If he's distracted, she'll take it as an insult. Remember, honor there…is everything."

"Yes, that does sound like him." She walked away from the mirror, C.C following behind her. "What has Arthur been saying?"

"Since Lelouch was the one who gave him food everyday, it isn't surprising. He keeps saying 'Mordred', 'Mordred.' I doubt he has any interest in you any longer."

She was relieved actually, in hearing that to the mad man, she was no longer attractive. But she was slightly disturbed. "In the Arthur story, Mordred was…his brother. Correct?"

They passed the corridors. She noticed a few villagers playing in the gardens, and though she didn't stop, she smiled at the scene. She felt C.C shrug behind her. "Some say brother, some say half-son. But this transcends any of the two."

"Is there anything else you can say on Arthur?"

"I doubt he can reclaim his power, if that's what you're wondering." C.C said. "It's the same way as Geass; you can't give back your power once you've received it, nor can you receive another."

They had just passed the study. hours of grueling paperwork had made Euphemia shun the desks completely, though she still liked spending her time there. It was nice and quiet, especially when she needed time away from her fools. She stopped and turned to the witch. "C.C, is there anyway we can seal Arthur away completely?"

"I don't know. I've never seen anything that strong before."

"My father had the ability to seal away memories, correct?"

"Yes, but that was a fraction of what is required now."

Euphemia paused, taking in the sunlight that passed through the glass. Suddenly, she heard a cheerful greeting coming from the gardens. She couldn't help but come to the balcony and look down at the tiny children playing. Some were arguing, while others were simply smiling at her as they completely disregard the rules of whatever game they were playing. Euphemia smiled at them, and told them to keep playing, to which they happily obliged. She started to wave, but then put her had down, as the beautiful forest scene captured her attention. Sorrow tugged at her chest, however. "Is there really…nothing we can do?"

"Starting now, I'll take food to him." C.C said curtly.

"Have you…experienced such a thing before?"

"I have, many times before."

"Mao, you mean?"

C.C twisted her body to her, surprised by Euphie's knowledge. "How did you-?"

Euphemia giggled. "Lelouch told me. Apparently, it was payback for the 'demon king' thing."

C.C brushed past her humorously, murmuring about 'bad influences.'

* * *

><p>Kallen was surprised when Shirley came up to her one day, just before she was to leave for her mission. The meeting between Zero and Alfheimr was to take place in the Kururugi shrine in Japan. She, the captain of the Zero Squad, as well as others, were to guard the vicinity so no trespassers would listen in. And if the situation grew dire, defend Zero.<p>

She was preparing her Guren, checking it for maintenance issues, when she saw the orange-haired girl come up to her with that determined face she hadn't seen in a long time. "Shirley, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Did you need something?" Kallen asked curiously. Though she was happy the girl attained recollections of her once bright attitude, she never thought Shirley would come back into the fray. "Wait…how did you…?"

"The Student Council has partial access to these levels. A lot of people have been coming here to see the Knightmare, actually. I just blended in with them." She said, giving the pilot a small smile before turning to the Guren. "You know, Gino told me he wanted you to rename your Knightmare 'Isolde.'"

She snorted. "Fat chance of that happening."

There was a pause between the two. Shirley watched as Kallen worked, and when Kallen noticed her watchful eyes, she turned to her. "I told Zero everything."

She saw the surprise in Shirley's face. "I…didn't think you'd believe me."

"It looks like he believed it too. Too easily, in fact," she whispered softly as she removed herself from the tall ladder. Zero just…accepted that story without any further questions. It looked like he knew what was going on, but that was impossible…there was no way. Fairies, legends…it all seemed so…extraordinary. It wasn't the type of stuff that happened in real life. Even Lelouch's rebellion, or Suzaku's betrayal, or even Tamaki's third toe…was a lot more realistic than this. It made her suspect Zero of hiding something. Did he know these terrorists?

And her mind wandered back to the identity of the person behind the mask. Lelouch entrusted this man with the character Zero, so she should have faith in him. However, now…she was beginning to doubt his own will. Shirley glanced up at the red-head. "Hey, Kallen?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you join with the Black Knights?"

Kallen stared at her for a moment. She expected her to angrily shout at her, at those 'Damn Britannians.' Instead, she laughed, as she climbed down the steps. "Is that all? Man, I was worried for a moment." She turned to her with a nostalgic and lonely, but also wistful expression. "I joined because I didn't like the old regime. I didn't like how the Britannians were suppressing us, so I fought back."

"Yeah, I've heard about that."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Did it bother you though? About…about Lulu?" Shirley knew her question was vague, even though she referenced him as being Zero. However, Kallen took another situation and answered to that. And she allowed her, knowing the two predicaments were similar. "At first…yeah. I mean, you think you know the guy, and then he goes and pulls something like that…Of course I was bothered by it."

"Does it…still bother you now?"

"Yeah. I mean, he did lie to everyone. He even lied to his own subordinates." Her eyes softened, allowing grief to momentarily fill her eyes. "But he did it for the right reasons. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"Right reasons?"

Kallen examined the girl's face. "Think about it this way; Lelouch may have been a bad guy. But in the end I guess he just wanted some happiness."

Shirley thought of Kallen as headstrong, stubborn, emotional…but she was also kind and considerate. Even when Lulu betrayed her, even when he ordered her execution, she still stood by him, even in now, even in death. She knew everyone thought Lelouch was dead, and maybe the boy she saw back in the chapel wasn't Lelouch, but pressure from her chest had fallen. She was happy she got to speak with Kallen that day. "Kallen."

"What is it Shirley?"

"Thank you."

The words caught her off guard. Even as Shirley walked away, she could only stare at her in amazement. She didn't realize she was counting down the seconds until the girl disappeared from her sight.


	15. Chapter 14

Suzaku arrived at the shrine, ignoring the memories that bombarded him. Though his eyes kept shifting at the familiar playgrounds, he continued walking up the long steps, Kallen dutifully following him. The rest of the squad guarded the steps, disappointed that they wouldn't get to see these mysterious terrorists. It was why he chose Kallen to follow him up; she knew how to respect privacy.

The red-haired kept glancing around, making sure there were no surprise ambushes. Her quick reflexes made her a valuable asset on the battlefield, and because of her experiences with Lelouch, she wouldn't dare intrude upon the meeting unless the situation was dire. Ironically, this made her one of his most trusted soldiers.

They stopped at the temples. The pointed arches were equivalent to that of ancient, Chinese Art. Golden ornate, sliding doors decorated the exterior of the building. Tiny dragons were built in the curves, with old Kanji characters near the roof. He doubted Kallen would understand any of it, since it was so old, but who knows?

The wooden platforms were polished, much to his surprise, as well as Kallen's. "Could be gasoline." she remarked, as she kept staring at the ground.

"Could be."

"Are you sure you'll be alright Zero?"

"Who knows." He raised his hand to open the door, when a man beat him to it. Suzaku was surprised at the sudden gesture, but his cold, lifeless eyes caught his attention. They were a dull gray, his tan skin emphasizing his dead tone. The man was muscular, though at the same time, it didn't seem like he was athletic. "Master Zero?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Please come inside." He looked pointedly at Kallen. It was neither rude nor aggressive, but it wasn't kind either. "Wait outside. Only Master Zero may enter."

She began to protest, but he held up his hand, forcing her to stop. "Trust me on this." Suzaku ordered. She was reluctant, of course, but she had no choice to obey. She bowed her head and stepped back. Suzaku looked up at the man. "With all due respect, she must be present here. Without her, I cannot agree to any of your conditions."

"Very well." With that, Suzaku stepped inside the temple, the wooden doors shutting behind him.

How long has it been since he'd been here? How long since that incident with Lelouch? He could remember every detail of their conversation…and even now, when he was away from the gardens, he could still recall every stinging insult he delivered unto his friend. He didn't regret any of it, of course, but it was enough to make him wince in guilt.

And Todoh-sensei…he could still feel every injury the man gave him, though it was for his own good. He learned a lot from his old teacher, from how to deal with Lelouch, all the way to his powerful pride for Japan. When he was informed he had to execute Todoh…it was an extremely difficult moment. He wasn't even sure he was going to go for it…it seems he actually had been grateful to Lelouch for something, even if it undermined Cornelia's authority. He was thankful that Todo-sensei was still alive after that. It was a shame that he thought Suzaku was dead.

But this wasn't the same scene, and he knew it. When he looked up, he saw himself alone with a man. He had blonde hair, all falling to his face. His slightly tan skin marked his gray eyes, which was so different from the man who introduced him. "Sir, this is Master Zero."

"Yes, thank you." The man beside Suzaku grimaced. Suzaku raised an eye; the man seemed amiable enough…But his body was on high alert. He tensed as all the guards left the room hastily. They were so different from how Kallen reacted. Weren't commanders supposed to inspire loyalty? Just who was this guy?

When the doors shut, the man ran through his golden locks and stared at him intently. It was a while before he laughed lightly. "Oops, I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Gawain, a soldier to the Knights of the Round, as well as a loyal foot soldier to Alfheimr. Oh no! Not that way! Please, this way!"

The knight held out his arms and made a gesture for Suzaku to 'come here.' He narrowed his eyes, but proceeded to make his way toward the man. He stopped a few feet short of Gawain. "I understand you called me here for negotiations."

Gawain toyed with his bangs. "Yeah, you could say that."

"'Could'?"

He stared up at Suzaku with those wide eyes. He flipped his bangs back as he kept scrutinizing himself in Zero's mask. "You see, when it comes to delicate matters such as these, both parties need to be willing to compromise." He muttered, turning to the left side of his cheek to examine a mole. He stopped when he saw the commander put cross his arms, clearly not amused by his actions. Gawain simply laughed off the disrespectful actions. "Sorry, sorry! I'm always distracted by beautiful things."

"What exactly do you want here?" Suzaku asked annoyingly.

"My, my, that's not a way to address your fellow comrade…is it Lancelot?"

His eyes widened at the mention of the nickname. He drastically began backing away from Gawain, when he lifted his arms in surrender. "No! No wait! I didn't mean any harm by it. I just wanted to make sure you knew we were being serious."

"Checking your appearance in my mask isn't being 'serious'." Suzaku stated. "I'm going to ask you again. _What do you want?"_

Gawain sighed. "I suppose you aren't one for joke then." He watched as the man walked toward a nearby column and leaned casually along its surface. He looked like a cat, observing his every move. "Lancelot-"

"Zero," Suzaku corrected.

He nodded, visibly swallowing. "Zero," he manage. "The reason why we've done this…was to get your attention. You understand this, do you not?"

"The measures seem so drastic, considering I am just one man." he retorted, taking a secret pleasure in seeing Gawain's face wince at his harsh tone. He tried again. "We know, and Alfheimr sincerely apologizes for the insulting actions we've undertaken-"

"Do you honestly believe you can remedy your actions with a simple 'sorry'?" Suzaku asked. "If it wasn't for her Highness Nunnally, we would've destroyed your faction."

The bold sentence prompted Gawain to laugh. "I'm sorry! I'm sure you've met Percival, haven't you?" When Suzaku remained silent, the man overtook the floor. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, we express remorse for the deeds we've taken, and ask for your forgiveness. However, realize that this may have been the only way to get your attention, correct?"

"You could've just sent a request through the Black Knights."

"And then what? Have our request denied and thrown away, buried in that mess of files? No, that doesn't sound desirable." The anger in his eyes caused Suzaku to ball his fists; what were they, his number 1, psychotic fans? Of course, he's heard of fanatic stalkers before, but this was blowing things way out of proportion! "Do you know how much damage you've caused?" Suzaku asked quietly, a seething agony taking form in his voice. "Because of you people, an innocent had to die!"

"As I said, it was the only way to get your attention…Zero."

"What the hell was so important that you had to take over a whole school?" Suzaku pressed, his voice rising. "Did you have any idea what would've happened if one of the students were killed, many of which, I remind you, are upholding the peace in this world?"

"Ah peace, what a fragile thing that is." Gawain straightened himself, his gray eyes immediately turning to a darker shade of black. "You don't need that mask Lancelot," he whispered. "We already know the person behind the mask."

Suddenly, Suzaku couldn't hear anything anymore. Someone knew? _Someone actually knew? _And what's worst of all, _they were terrorists. _He began to back away, but the strange man in front of him had vanished. And there Gawain was, behind him, stopping him from moving towards the door. "Now are you convinced?" he asked, causing Suzaku to involuntarily leap back. Gawain simply stared at him with a depressed look. "I knew you from before. I saw you on the battlefield; truly, you were glorious.

"But then you betrayed his Highness…and all because you allowed that…thing to see you. You, oh fallen rose, how you've been choked by your own thorns."

But Suzaku didn't believe him, and in doing so, he managed to calm himself down. He saw himself slowly coming to a halt, as he regarded Gawain evenly. "What are you talking about, exactly?"

"Guinevere, spoiled little princess…She stole you away from your noble knighthood, and as a result, has bended you toward her evil will."

"Evil…princess?"

Gawain barked out a harsh laugh, making Suzaku flinch. "Oh, you are incredibly naive! Haven't you noticed the changes lately? Any at all?"

"W…wait a moment," Suzaku said, holding up his hand. His mind hadn't registered how Gawain could've known all of this. _He just met the man, for goodness's sakes!_ "How do I…how do _we _know we can trust you? You've attacked Japan, and you've sent threats to Britannia. After all you've done, how can we, as a collective whole, know we can trust you?"

"I've proven your identity, haven't I Lancelot?"

"Don't call me by such a _disgraceful name!" _he snapped, forcing Gawain to draw back. "What I want to know is what you offer." He resumed in a steely voice. "What exactly can you offer us in return?"

"We offer you our surrender." Gawain said softly. Suzaku had to lean forward, just to make sure he was hearing him right. Gawain, sensing his confusion, nodded. "We offer you our surrender," he repeated. "We also offer you our military forces and any funds we have received to further your goals. Let me make this clear. Not _Britannia's goals, but your goals Lancelot."_

_"__Humph," _was all Suzaku could manage. It couldn't have been that easy. Lelouch would've put up more of a fight than that, and even Nunnally wouldn't just passively pass up meetings like this. "If you wanted to be a lapdog that badly, you could've just asked to be in the Internal Cleaning Services Department."

"With all due respect, we, Alfheimr, all looked up to you."

"And if I agree? What's in it for you?"

"To remove that wench from Arthur's side."

He blinked, not realizing the depravity in Gawain's voice. It was only now that he caught it; in truth, he was beginning to regret his flighty nature. "Guinevere, you mean?" The image of Euphie caught his eyes, but he brushed it away. Euphemia was dead, and he had to recognize that. Gawain nodded. "Correct. All we ask is that you, Lancelot, join our fight in removing her from power."

"Who is the King?"

"Arthur," Gawain answered. Suzaku reeled at his calm answer. So…Arthur was the leader of Alfheimr huh? But the knight shook his head. "Actually, we wanted to make you our leader, but because of your…reactions, we've decided on pursuing another course of action, which, of course, will be revealed to you in due time, without those drastic actions."

"Still, that is too much to ask," Suzaku said, causing Gawain to frown. He took the chance to explain further. "The Black Knights are a collective military force that cannot abide to the will of one agreement. If I was to-"

"No. I don't need those ugly people." Gawain said bluntly. He walked towards the middle of the Temple, an eerie smile forming on his complacent face. "We just need you. _I _just need you. We will admit surrender, and our forces will be utilized however you wish. But in return, you will lead us. Hopefully, his Majesty has yet to be harmed by that witch."

"And after you remove her? What will this Arthur do?"

"He will rule with dignity compassion," Gawain said proudly. "I'm sure he will be more than happy to serve the Empress Nunnally, as well as the community around her."

He narrowed his eyes, brushing away Gawain's past words. In his eyes, negotiations were going sour. This guy, and his friends….were _nut cases. _He should just turn back without a word, and tell Nunnally not to take any of them seriously, though their situation was entertaining. Who knows? Maybe Gawain will allow Milly to film their everyday lives, the drama that ensues. She may even get a promotion out of it. She always did say she wanted to be an actor…

But when he felt Gawain's fingers wrap around his fist, bending them to a crushing grip, he hissed sharply in pain. "Please Lancelot, do not take what I say lightly." he growled. "I swear to you by my honor, we will help you…if you help us."

"Let go of me," Suzaku said with equal menace. His face was burning red, and his mind kept shouting at him to break this lunatic's jaw. But that all changed when he realized his mask was off. Gawain held the thing in his left hand, while a smirk rose from his face. "I don't joke Lancelot. And if it wasn't for her…you'd be by our side."

He was frozen…utterly frozen. He couldn't get his body to move, couldn't do anything of the sort. His mouth was slightly open, and he knew his eyes were wide with horror. But something about Gawain…made him feel perfectly at ease? Why? This man had practically screamed he was his stalker, so why?

Before he knew it, Gawain was already a few meters away from him, tossing the mask back into his arms. "Three days from now, I expect to hear an answer. But I do promise you our intentions are noble. Also, keep on the look out for a dozen servants for your Empress, as well as all the lavish food she could possibly imagine."

Suzaku was left standing there, unable to move, while he watched the man leave without a care.

* * *

><p>The sentry that showed him in proved very manageable, albeit somewhat disgusted when he announced he'd come from the Unseelie Courts. Moreover, the man was careful not to touch him, and didn't hesitate to make a face that reminded Lelouch of a toddler who flinched at the sight of 'cooties.' It entertained him somewhat, even though his ego was insulted. Still, he kept his mouth shut and followed the sentry inside the palace.<p>

Light filled the corridors, with tiny dark blue shadows of berries and trees near painted decorations. Marble floors of green and white laid on the ground, giving rise to a checkered pattern, along with gold and silver adornments in the center. Fountains centered themselves in every artifice, and everywhere he looked, he saw the occasional trees, with those fields of flowers. It was so different from Euphie's castle; though there were flowers, they weren't as abundant as this, and she kept hidden from the sun, in contrast to the blinding rays that seemingly poured into the hallways. _Illusions, _C.C had once told him.

But the most striking view of the Seelie Courts was the large, intimidating Gothic building with a few traces of Romanesque architecture, that dominated the scene. The tall windows made him feel uncomfortable, though if he looked closely enough, he could see the ballrooms hidden behind the white curtains. Four tall towers were situated in the front and back of the building, each equipped with its own balcony, possibly due to the number of trysts in the Courts. And when he got to the front of the gates, a hunchback, yet humble, figure stood in the middle, as if he was greeting the visitors that passed him by. Both his legs appeared to wobble, while he had a ragged robe surrounding his grief-stricken body. It made Lelouch pity the poor creature. The sentry caught him staring at such, and snapped, "We're here."

"Ah, yes. Thank you." He made no attempt to address the man's rudeness, but only turned around behind him to see the land before him. There were no trees, nothing to hide underneath the shade. It was a bit revealing, actually. He heard the large, ornate gates open, and he stepped inside and continued to follow the man.

The throne room was just as grand as the rest of the Courts, but it was also extremely intimidating, though he didn't let it show. Whereas Euphie emphasized a kind and gentle nature that revealed a hidden nature, Titania empowered herself directly. Though she was beautiful, she bore a haughty nature that made him want to cringe. C.C did do a very accurate portrayal of her, though instead of her soft eyes, Titania had dull, lackluster rocks that probably only came to life when true beauty arrived in her presence. She wore a pink, Celtic dress with ringlets on her wrists, and he could make out the lining of her wings, though they blended into the light. Quietly, he distanced himself from the throne as the sentry called out, "Presenting Mordred li Britannia, of the Unseelie Courts." With that, he left the two alone.

Lelouch gracefully dropped to one knee and fixed his eyes on the floor. He was aware of the weapons he'd hidden from the Queen, but he didn't let this knowledge show. "Your Highness," he murmured.

"Stand," she commands, to which he obliged. His violet eyes met her bored ones, as she turned to him fully, her stance staring him down. "A good afternoon, is it not?"

"It is. The flowers seem to enjoy it."

"So I see," she says with a light chuckle. "I've never seen them as content as this. Usually, when they're this jovial, it is during Midsummer Night or Walpurgis Night. However, the Nightshade seems to love Samhain, which I could never understand."

Of course. Nightshade _is_ associated with death. Lelouch merely nodded. Seeing as the messenger was no longer going to continue the conversation, her eyes narrowed. "So tell me boy," she whispers. "What does the Unseelie Courts need from me?"

"King Arthur Pendragon has been deposed," he answered, lowering his eyes to the ground. "And his lover, Euphemia Li Britannia, asks that you recognize her as rightful ruler, your Majesty." He maintained his respectful tone, but already he could tell Titania's shock. Well, it was news to her. C.C had once told him that nothing ever changed in this world, so when an upheaval like this suddenly shows itself, he figured people were going to ask questions. From the reflections of the floor, he made out the queen's words. "Um…I see…and you say that she would like me to acknowledge her?"

"I'm terribly sorry for such an intrusion," he said silently, knowing she would hear.

"It's just…I've known Arthur for such a long time," she said abruptly. Her elegant face looked away from Lelouch as she contemplated the moments irritatingly. "He was always such a bore, and rude as well! But then again, I did find his insanity beautiful…"Her voice trailed off as she sighed lovingly, making Lelouch wonder why he went along with Euphie's idea to begin with. Arthur wasn't secretive, that's for sure, but he didn't think anyone would go along with his madness either.

She continued. "However, I can certainly understand why. He always insulted many of my guests; I guess even that cruel arrogance couldn't save him, could it?"

"I suppose not, your Majesty." he agreed.

"And what of this new ruler?" she asked pridefully, stepping down from her stone throne. "You share the same last names with her?"

He swallowed his ego and said, "I am but a simple fool in Euphemia's courts, your Majesty."

She nods. "So she has servants already, I am to presume?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"And what of her subjects?" she presses. "Do they approve of her as ruler?"

"Yes your Majesty," Lelouch said. "The people adore her."

Titania scoffed. "I guess that's the price to pay…you're nice to people, and suddenly they walk all over you. I don't believe her policies will hold up," she leered at him, "will they, Court Jester Mordred?"

"Whatever do you mean, milady?" he asks, careful not to show any annoyance in his voice. Fortunately, Titania didn't catch on. "Unfortunately, our Courts have long since been enemies of one another. She really can't expect to suddenly just have a pretty boy march in here and tell me to _acknowledge her. _With such kindness, she's not going to last!"

He used the same argument against Euphie. For days he and C.C have been trying to talk her out of forming some sort of agreement with Titania, even though she knew it might end in disaster. There were many sleepless nights where they three of them simply shouted at one another, as they tried getting Euphie to change her mind, to build up this realm before turning to foreign countries for treaties, however fragile they may be. However, when Euphie kept bringing up Suzaku, even though they reminded her it was her fault they were in this mess, they still couldn't bring themselves to say no. Because a word from the Seelie Courts meant most of their enemies would go away.

And they would leave Suzaku alone.

But that meeting with Percival couldn't settle Lelouch's mind. He's told her about Alfheimr, how the guards might just be serving Arthur. But she wasn't allowed to be swayed._ "We can't afford any risks," she said._

_"__But we can't afford any unnecessary moves either."_

_"__But think about it; how much more powerful would I be if I got Titania's approval?"_

_"__Not very," C.C piped up, "considering her Majesty isn't good for anything…besides parties and slave-marketing."_

Lelouch bit his lip. "Lady Titania…" he began gently, making even the harsh queen stop. "Do you not like Arthur?"

"Of course not," she said simply. "He was a child and a fool. Euphemia will be no different."

"Your Majesty," he said earnestly, "she was the one who deposed him."

Titania blinked, the social hierarchy already broken in her eyes. He could practically see the cogs in her mind turning as she tried to figure out some sort of reason for such an act. He retained his honest disposition, his mind thinking up of a dozen tactics to convince the fairy queen to join their side. In truth, she reminded him of his older sister, Guinevere, though Titania was probably more pragmatic. At last, she opened her mouth. "Very…barbaric."

"Your Majesty," Lelouch repeated, never once letting her out of his sight. "It was primitive, but the people benefit from such acts. It was an action taken out of pure reason, pure emotion. Isn't that, in itself, beautiful?"

"Yes…but…"

Lelouch imitated Euphie's smile. "Then please, Lady Titania, allow me to demonstrate the beauty of her Highness, Queen Euphemia."

"Fine then; I'm nothing if not reasonable." The fairy stormed back up to her throne, sitting so straight he thought her spin would almost pop. "Prove to me then, that such acts of violence can be beautiful."

"Of course, through the right motives, milady." he said demurely, leaving a trace of humiliation as to get Titania to soften. Which of course, she did.

He never thought he'd resort to such a plan, but since this was possibly the easiest, Lelouch had no trouble with it. Carefully, he placed his black glove on his left hand, his body remembering all the deaths this thing caused him, yet enveloping all its patterns into his memories. He allowed his eyes to shine brightly, revealing a pale, amethyst that moved with the light around him. With a swift movement, he raised both arms, and began conducting.

Wires seemingly came out of nowhere, directing themselves to wherever he wished. The steel shimmered cruelly against the soft rays, giving him an edge over the ethereal atmosphere. He allowed the wires to come at him, and he moved out of the way, narrowly missing his cheekbone. He felt Titania's eyes follow his every movements, so he closed his eyes, and listened to which direction the wires were coming from. He felt himself rise slightly, balancing steadily off the ground. Sometimes, he was on the cool floor, but other times, he felt himself float. The wires became more chaotic, and with one fluid motion, he allowed himself to drop to the floor, never making a single sound.

His body swung wildly at the tiny winds the wires made, the vibrations that came from his legs and arms, the sounds only he could hear. He held out both his arms and bended the wires to reflect a more modest amount of sun into the Courts. But nevertheless, it gave Lelouch a nostalgic glow, something not even he was aware of. He simply carried on with his invisible tune, never once paying any attention to the fairy Queen. It was when his mind drifted off to the sounds of an unfamiliar song, did Titania command him to stop. He stopped.

Lelouch looked at Titania. Over the past years, he did get more athletic, though his immortal body told him otherwise. He made his muscles remember every wire, the potential of each wire, as well as where the deadly fabrics would strike. Though he didn't want to admit it, it was something is thin, frail body could handle. It wasn't strong like C.C's, nor well-toned, like Suzaku's, but still, it was his own.

Titania sat at her throne, her hands whiter than before. At that time, the haughtiness from her face had gone, and that cold demeanor had faded into the same melancholic glow that Lelouch gave to her moments before. Finally, she said, "I will recognize Euphemia Li Britannia…as the rightful ruler to the Unseelie Courts."

He bowed. "Thank you your Majesty." The felt the wires slip back into his glove effortlessly, wrapping themselves around his elongated body.

"On one condition."

His mind flickered a state of disarray. "What is that, milady?" he asks.

"That you perform in these courts the very same dance you've done for me today."

Lelouch was speechless. On one hand, he had already accomplished what he came there to do, even if it meant he had to play the fool for the Queen once again. One the other hand, he didn't feel it was necessarily fair; after all, he shouldn't have to suffer alone, right? He weighed these options, before finally managing, "Milady, may I speak with my Queen about this?"

"Of course." He wasn't comfortable when she winked at him.


	16. Chapter 15

Euphemia stared at the heaving man below her, bellowing out his pain at no one in particular. Parts of his bone were exposed, the once proud facade on his face now reduced to withering agony. If she was lucky, she got a whimper out of him; most of the time however, she heard the sounds of his gnashing teeth.

Arthur was encased in a sealed pentagram, with archaic symbols reminiscent of old alchemic language. Though she never studied such things, she always saw one of Arthur's Knights reading subjects about it, laughing as though it were some kind of romantic comedy. Now she's seen what it could do to people, do to their former ruler.

Black tenderloins circled Arthur's body, crushing it with delicious accuracy that with every movement, she heard a loud crack. The stones took form in what appeared to be claws and proceeded to deal with Arthur's eyes accordingly. His flesh has long passed faded…she swore she could've seen his beating heart, if she squinted. It was black, the heart, with blue veins carved around it. It was every bit as hideous as she imagined it would be.

As of this point, she has been reduced to little more than desperate attempts, trying to seal the old king away. With all her swearing, frustration, humiliation, and even utter hopelessness, he was still there, whispering her brother's name over and over. She peered down at him and shook her head. "Even now, you're still useless. Don't ever think about the people you're hurting?" Euphemia asked, her voice icy and hard. She refused to flinch at the sound of her own hostility, and instead concentrated on his reactions. Of course, he gave none, only clinging to that little dream like a lifeboat.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned, seeing C.C's solemn face. "Is he back?"

"Yes." She looked down at Arthur. His limbs were still broken. But of course. Without his magic, though he can't die, he'd heal just like a regular human. He won't be going anywhere, especially not with those things around him. She led Euphemia out of the darkness, ascending the wooden stairwell with fluid motions. Euphemia couldn't help but examine C.C curiously, before blinking out the sudden light that bombarded her eyes. "He's waiting in the throne room."

"I see. Always with formalities, huh?"

The witch smirked. "Considering he just came out from your room, I believe formalities are not really a priority here."

"I suppose you're right." She straightened her skirts and combed her hair with her fingers, endeavoring to make herself look at least presentable.

As the two women walked, silence pounded their ears, the absence of cheerful bliss gone in an instant. She'd told everyone that the castle would be closed for today, and though many questions arose from the populace, no one questioned the Queen. She passed through the gardens, as well as a secluded section of the garden, deemed only for her private usage. Vines wrapped themselves eagerly around the tiny forest, with pale irises surrounding the place where Percival was resting. A tall, imposing, celtic cross displayed itself amongst the gardens. Its ancient designs caught her eyes, making them trail all the way to the small hump in the dirt.

Against the advice of her fools, she erected a grave for her enemy. Perhaps she did it for him, perhaps she did it for herself. She didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to lose touch of old little Euphie. She wanted a reminder that she was still herself in every possible way, though she was "stronger." But was she weak, not allowing herself to let go of her first murder? With this act, she might as well have declared war on Alfheimr.

But did anyone even know he was dead?

Her forlorn expression caught C.C's concern. After a quick glimpse at the girl, she said, "Don't let such trivial matters bother you Euphie." she said a matter-of-factly, causing Euphemia to look up. "There are going to be people against you. Besides which, he attacked first. It was simply a matter of self-defense."

"Y…yes." she agreed hesitantly, the two now standing behind the throne rooms. C.C paused, allowing Euphemia to careful reposition her blank face. She opened the door, revealing the raven-haired man standing before the throne. Slowly, he turned, his eyes first acknowledging Euphemia, before concentrating on C.C. "Your Highness," he greeted.

"Euphie," she inquired, forgetting her past reluctance.

"No one's here…the castle did seem too quiet."

"Yes, well, with something like this, I'd rather no one know," she answered, strolling to him with that easy confidence she developed recently. C.C followed behind her, giving him a mocking smile, one he returned. "Lisette kept bothering me about you."

"Then next time, you go," he said haughtily, Euphemia walking up the steps. She sat down gracefully, placing one leg above the other. She closed her eyes, listening to the two bicker. They never failed to disappoint her, and it was something she seemed to look forward to nowadays. It kept her sane. "Moving on," she teased impatiently, surprised at how the two stopped abruptly. "Lulu…did it work?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think."

She swallowed hard. "What are the conditions?"

"I perform for Titania."

"When?"

"I don't know. That's what I came to talk to you about. Do we accept her proposal or not?"

"And in exchange, she'd acknowledge me as ruler?"

"Correct."

C.C narrowed her eyes and turned to her partner. Lelouch scrutinized her look while Euphemia stared at the marble floor, a thoughtful approach forming in her mind. Well, if all she wanted to see was Lelouch dance, what right had she given her not to see him? But at the same time, a tiny voice in her mind warned her not to give in, that something bad was going to happen had she allowed such a proposal to come to terms. Arthur had come to her mind, and suddenly, acknowledgment wasn't enough anymore. She looked up at her two fools. "Is it possible for us to meet here, in Avalon, to discuss other matters?"

C.C shook her head. "I wouldn't recommend that Euphie. Titania hardly knows anything about the Unseelie Courts, besides what Lelouch has told her already. Though I know it's good to establish trust between the two, I feel that this isn't the time for that…at least until we can confirm Titania's motives."

"C.C, if I may," Euphemia said, placing both hands in her lap. "How have you known Titania?"

"She's the one who stole me away," she explained. "When she gave me to Arthur, she then allowed him to erase the remnants of my old life…in exchange for this one. While I was in those courts, she killed many of the people she caught, for fear their ugliness would spread."

"Then why would she steal you away?"

C.C shrugged. "To be a slave, I suppose."

It was a story Lelouch knew all too well, and he was careful to look away from C.C as she said this. Euphemia nodded, taking in the fairy's actions. She turns to Lelouch. "When you met her at the courts, how was she?"

"No change," Lelouch stated. "She doesn't seem as cruel as our father, but she is a lot more naive. She's wary of us, at best."

Euphemia sighed, rubbing her temple. _I guess we have no choice then. _"C.C, is there any other place we can meet besides the Courts."

"Lisette told me of a forest where the solitary fairies live," she explained. "She likes playing with the will-'o-whisps. Still, it isn't a place Titania would enjoy being at."

"That reminds me. I didn't see Oberon anywhere, and there was only one throne in the castle." Lelouch said.

Euphemia nodded. "Oberon wasn't one to stay put. The books tell me he always wandered around with Puck, with little to no regards for his wife."

"From Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream, _correct?"

"Along with other sources." Euphemia said humorously. "I'm still surprised Titania gave in so easily. You said that unless you perform, she won't recognize any of us, right?"

"I'm actually going to have to decline her offer," Lelouch stated simply. "I find it odd to dance without some form of music. And besides," he turns to C.C, taking in her shocked look, "I don't really call me stepping on some wires 'dancing.'"

"I'm jealous," Euphemia pouted. "I always knew you could dance, but I didn't think you were that good."

"He isn't," C.C said. "It's just when he's up there, it makes him look like a spider."

"Daddy-long legs, I've heard you say."

"Get over it."

"Then C.C," Euphemia whispered, claiming both their attentions. It was so funny, how they were always like that. "Please go back to the Seelie Courts and tell her no. I want you to be with Lelouch if you decide to carry out such actions. Also, tell her that unless I'm with you, you can't perform." Lelouch snickers, while C.C sent a warning glare towards him. He stopped, though a stray smile still tugged at his lips.

"Lulu, what else did she say?"

"She said you were too kind. Given this, I believe it would be best to show to her what, exactly, that kindness can do."

C.C nods. "Mayhaps we should hold a ball here, in the castle. People are always coming here anyways. However…I'd rather only Titania come. It gives us an easy record of who's here and who's not."

Euphemia was grateful for C.C's resolve, for not allowing her feelings to get in the way of things. She was stubborn, a trait that reminded her of Lelouch (how ironic that may be). "Is there any way we can protect them from Titania?"

"I'll have to go back and see if there is anything."

"Good, let me know when you find something. And if not," she turned to Lelouch, "you can always shoot her down."

It was a smile Lelouch had never seen before. It prompted him to say, "Or you can simply stab her to death."

* * *

><p>Nunnally woke to the sound of footsteps scurrying off in the distance. She mumbled, "Sayako, five more minutes…"<p>

"But Highness, you have so much to do today!" a voice sputtered, one that _wasn't Sayako's. _

Nunnally's eyes sprung open and sat upright, finding a dozen maids there, just waiting for her instructions. The last one yelped at her sudden movements, to which she bounced back and looked down at the floor, ashamed of some unknown thing she had done. Nunnally blinked at the procession, and rubbed her eyes, trying to remove such illusions from her. No, they were still there.

When Suzaku returned from negotiations, he told the UFN members little detail of what had happened. Normally, that would've appeased them. However, when he relayed to Nunnally the rest of what had happened, she was shocked. She didn't know if he was making this up, or if she had just been really tired that night…but when he told her Gawain had sent her _maids, _of all things, her mind merely went blank. So that night, she and Suzaku tried coming up with other plans, one which didn't involve such foolishness. But she only half-heartedly took the measures seriously, considering Alfheimr had claimed so much attention already.

Yet, at the same time, _maids _could mean anything. Assassins, spies, diplomats…she never expected them to be so…literal. Again, she took a look at the women standing before her, took her cell phone, one that she slept with in case of emergencies, and called for Suzaku. She turned warily at them. "Um, mistress, have we displeased you?"

"What?" Nunnally asked, her head whipping forth at the girl, which caused her to whimper. Nunnally felt sorry for her, and lowered her eyes. "No-no…you just surprised me…that's all."

Their collective gasps turned Nunnally's surprise to annoyance, though she didn't show it. A lady unaware of the service she'd been given? And moreover, she _apologizing? _How scandalous! Suzaku's voice came on the line, its sounds giving her an indication that he slept with the same fears. "Nunnally, what's wrong?" he asked.

"You're…maids are here."

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me!" she whispered in a frantic tone. Her hand gripped the phone hard, to the point where it threatened to break. "_You're maids are here_! Do you still have Gawain's contact information?!"

"Yes. Of course! I'm on my way!"

"No! I'll have Cornelia take care of them." She looked back at the youthful women, most of which looked like they were going to cry. "You go and get Gawain. Tell him to meet me at the Kururugi Shrine. Will you please STOP THAT INCESSANT CRYING?" The maids adhered to her request. She heard the other side go silent, probably because Suzaku never heard her scream like that. It was funny, actually, though she wasn't really amused at the moment.

Fortunately, someone heard her cries, though it wasn't the person the Empress wanted it to be. A timid look peered in, so much so she had to squint her eyes to see them. It was Schniezel. "Your…Majesty?!" He caught sight of the women around her.

Half of them were ready to pounce on the poor man, before she barked for them not to attack. "Schniezel, these are Zero's orders! Get me Ella!"

Those red eyes gleamed again. "Understood Empress," before leaving abruptly. She sighed stared at her twelve servants. "Go and follow Schniezel!"

"Anything your Highness!" they said, scurrying out of the room like an army of frightened rats. How they even got in here, she had no idea. She thought the world no longer needed something like that…well apparently, she had to put a lock on her door now. She turned back to Suzaku. "If he was going to pull a stunt like this, he needs me to grant him permission first," she said. "I need to speak with Gawain."

"R-right."

"Any idea," she asked to herself, though mostly to Suzaku, "how he could've known about you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come here, alright?"

"Right. I'll be there shortly."

When she snapped her phone shut, she stood from her bed, her legs carrying her around the room, her hands tearing apart anything, in search for that empty chessboard.

* * *

><p>Lelouch never understood why C.C did what she did sometimes. She had a one-track mind, he knew that much. He also knew the basis of her motivations, as well as her loyalty. But when she told him she will be the one to carry food to Arthur from now on, his mind…went blank. Why would she return to her former abuser? Wouldn't it pain her? Even when Euphie gave her assignment, she was still angry enough to snap at him all day long. He left her alone then.<p>

But this…went beyond what he expected of her. All he could do was contemplate on her mental state, while staring out at the people he started growing so fond of. How this happened, he had no idea. He carried the thought of keeping everyone at a distance, and it applied to everyone here. He wasn't going to allow their wishes to sway Euphie's policies, and besides which, he knew they were being more than fair. However, he still can't help but look down at the kingdom, at its villages, and like what he saw. They were stable. They had no need to live in fear.

The fields were abundant with harvests, while the marketplace bustled with fairies and humans alike. Some sold fabrics, while other sold medicines instead of alcohol. Taverns that were empty usually filled by night. The Italian architecture of the entire city became the center of his attention, as he reveled at how he could simply observe them while sitting in the bell towers. It was all the more pleasant as Euphie began schooling the children, teaching them basic academic skills as such. She, of course, received criticism for it, though it did reduce the need for crime. It was why so many people came to the castle; sometimes, they only wanted to chat about the news that went around that day, while other times, they needed a place to stay, to which Euphie gave them happily. They weren't desperate, as Lelouch predicted they'd be. They were only weary travelers, people down on their luck, people that had nowhere else to go…it was amazing no one had any malicious intent.

The harvests were abundant as well. Through Arthur's reign, the people knew how to ration. That same habit never went away, though they no longer had to live in fear. He remembered Euphie saying something about magic in the land, but he couldn't remember what else she had said. She was always soft spoken about these matters.

His eyes caught sight of a figure approaching him from the shadows. He recognized the silhouette to be C.C. She wore a dark red dress, with a skirt that draped across her legs, before colliding with the floor in all its elegance. He turned to her, bringing himself out from his wandering mind. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

She nods. "It's late. You should get ready." She simply walked past him, never looking back at him, never giving him that sarcastic smile she gave him every morning. She was quiet.

So that night, he decided to peer into her memories. He waited until she was asleep to dig through her mind,his fingers pushing her bangs aside as his forehead touched hers. He closed his eyes, that familiar power surging forward. And when he opened them again, he saw lights dancing all over.

Candles were swaying to the smooth motions of the river. That same artifice, the one he saw in the Seelie Courts, came back at him. He only needed to squint his eyes to see a trail of young children following a cruel guard. All were beaten, with blood still seeping through their many wounds. The rags that clung to their bodies were dripping with water, some black things falling off their bodies. He saw C.C at the front, her face solemn, eyes downcast. Her hands, as well as the others, were wrapped in chains, as they all disappeared into the building. The scene changed again, and this time, he found himself inside the castle corridors.

That same false light surrounded him. This time, C.C was there, in all that filth, cleaning the floors of a grand bedroom, much grander than Euphie's. A couple of maids watched as she scrubbed, and when she was done she stood, her face carefully on the floor. One of the women came to examine her work, before forcing her to the ground and kicking her stomach. He flinched at the loud crack. One of her ribs was possibly broken. All the while, she kept saying she was sorry, over and over, the small child trembling at such abuse. That same cruel laughter reached his ears…it was the same kind of insanity people found in him. It appears he wasn't alone.

All throughout the Seelie Courts, he saw C.C cowering behind the curtains, not allowing herself to touch them while hiding behind the covers of darkness. She'd made the mistake of seeing a fairy circle, before, and many of the guests forced her to dance with them, causing her to break her legs in the process. Though Titania healed her, she was still punished for her "insolence." They all watched, mocking her as she tried to struggle for awareness, if not survival.

He then saw her as Titania gave Arthur that same flirtatious smile she gave to him, as she pushed the tiny girl away from her in disgust. "Keep her," she said. "She's the last one."

He shivered at Arthur's gaze. He knew Arthur had problems, but this being the first time he's ever seen them, it was no wonder why Lelouch took a step forward, his body screaming to protect that little girl. But no. Arthur buried himself in C.C's hair, holding her arms so she wouldn't escape. "Morgan."

"Call her whatever." Titania stated before disappearing altogether, into that morning mist. He caught word of what Arthur had said, saying he'd kill everyone if she thought about escaping.

Even then, she still tried, that all not broken yet. But unfortunately, that wasn't bluff. He did. He really did kill everyone.

And he made her watch in a sickening, oversized bridal dress, as she cried out for her loved ones. When he was done, he took her and kissed her grotesquely, trying to force himself on the girl. Lelouch balled his fists, but bit his lip, knowing well not to say anything, as it would wake C.C.

But at last, one day she managed to escape. Arthur had dragged her along on one of his excursions, and while the king wasn't looking, she escaped along the trails, meeting an old nun after that. He shut his eyes, and proceeded to walk out of the memory.

But for some reason, he held back. He felt himself skip past everything, all the parts of his rebellion, when he took control of Britannia, and even when she took control of the Black Knights while he had amnesia, or was captured, or both. He instead…stopped when he saw her and Euphie, surrounding Arthur. The man was beaten down; he looked pathetic, was the only word Lelouch could describe him to be. Though the man was a killer, he wasn't sure how he felt about such actions, about torture and mutilation. With him, it was always a 'get in, get out' kind of ordeal. However, with this…he couldn't really make out the sounds Arthur was making.

All the while, he saw shadows latching onto Arthur, tugging, pulling at his flesh. They were pulling everywhere, except his heart. It was then Euphie stabbed him, the blood coming out from the king. No, he was still alive.

He slowly walked towards Euphie and C.C, careful not to touch them. A cruel expression was sent down. His lips parted. He didn't know what to say, especially to such cruelty. Arthur had been murderous, a criminal, and deserved everything he got.

But his sister's transformation was what was truly astonishing. He felt himself walk back, trying to sort out the madness that had overcome his sister. He felt himself leaving C.C's memories, when he saw such horrific scene. He didn't want to see anymore.

And he found himself there, laying next to C.C, he felt a trickle of hair down his chin. He only had to look down, to see the girl crying in her sleep. Her hands clutched her shoulders, as she tried to destroy whatever was left in her memories. He could only stare, as he heard her quiet sobs.

His hand went out and smoothly pulled her head into his chest. His arms covered her protectively, as he silently put down her sobs. It was only a few minutes later did the girl sleep peacefully.


	17. Chapter 16

The mirror's sharp edges cut her fingers, though she didn't mind. She still strokes it with a halfhearted, loving gaze, one that didn't mind what would've happened to her. Her brain racked the memories she's had of that place, of the friends she's made, or that situation…of Euphie and Lelouch as well.

Shirley took a deep breath and stared at her reflection. Her hair was straightened and tied back in a neat ponytail. Her bright green eyes stared back at her, while her clear complexion was marred by worried lines across her face. She wore jeans and a white, plaid shirt, her hands placed at her side. Unlike the many days before, she was actually cleaned up, and began to resemble the traces of her old past. A lot of students actually approached her today, the same ones that were gossiping about her with all their cruelties and such. She simply ignored them, and went to the people that stayed at her side for so long.

She took a deep breath. Why Euphie decided to stay back there was still something she couldn't comprehend, especially when they all had a way out. And that boy…there was no doubt he was the same Lulu that she'd adored, ever since he came to Ashford Academy. His reaction was all too realistic; there was absolutely no way that it couldn't be him. The 'Demon Emperor' was going to have to do a lot of explaining by the time she got to him, as well as the 'Massacre Princess', although many societies are beginning to revoke that title, seeing as she never killed anyone.

There were all kinds of debates at her school nowadays, about whether or not Alfheimr will join the world in its era of peace, or how long this era would last. But what seemed to be the most talked about topic was if the UFN and Britannia should expend their resources to search for the missing Princess. Shirley would've kept convincing herself that Euphie wasn't the same Princess everyone had clamored about, but when she saw the pictures, all that uncertainty vanished. There was nothing left for her but lies.

It was the very same feeling she had when she found out Lulu was Zero.

Now, a new Zero had taken over. He had secured this world's safety, and has dealt with Alfheimr accordingly. The debates haven't stopped, though everyone could rest easy now.

But Shirley didn't content herself with staying on the sidelines. She was always stubborn that way, and sometimes, her mother would laugh at such ludicrous actions she would take. She was serious this time. She was going back to save her friends.

Now, this would've been a noble action to take, had she not run towards the mirror, banging against its sides before being forced back onto her bed, shards everywhere. It sent Kallen running up to the girl's room to see if she was alright. She was surprised to find the mess that greeted her, as well as Shirley's frustrated, contemplative look at her silly attempt.

* * *

><p>They received the letter on Monday.<p>

It was accompanied with a dried out, Japanese orchard, a "wonderful thing to have underneath your pillow, your Highness." The letter had stated Gawain's introduction, as well as his intentions for Lancelot. Lelouch's eyes widened at the letter, as he read it over and over, trying to decipher the context behind those lavish letters. C.C had been with him during this time. Her eyes narrowed when he read such a thing out loud. They both looked at each other, contemplating on if this was something they had to tell Euphie. "She's already got blood on her hands," Lelouch pointed out.

"But Alfheimr is making another move, and this time, they're planning on holding Nunnally hostage."

"Then we'll take care of it," Lelouch said simply, reminded of his twisted sister from C.C's memories. "Besides, we can't have Euphie falling out on us. She needs to focus on Titania right now."

"Fair point. So…will you intercept Gawain then? I've heard he was the strongest of all of Arthur's Knights." Lelouch folds the paper in half. "I can't allow Euphie to meet with this man. You saw Percival, didn't you?"

"I know." C.C said, trying to wrap her brain around such statements. It's true the Queen is beginning to unravel, but neither of them could do much for her. They couldn't remain her advisors for long, especially with problems such as these. Besides, they didn't have Titania's full cooperation yet, and because Lelouch had met with the queen, as well as the people's freedom, the news of Euphie overthrowing Arthur are bound to reach many ears. "But we also need to show that Euphie is becoming strong on her own. Remember, first impressions are everything."

"I understand that," Lelouch snapped, thinking back on his time as Emperor. "But we also need her mentally stable."

"She's stable enough as it is."

"No, she isn't C.C." Lelouch stated, leaning against the windowsill. The castle had more visitors this time, so much so that tiny businesses are starting open. Behind him, laughter ensued, possibly due to another chaotic antic from one of the customers. "We need to go to Gawain, and figure out what's going on."

"And leave me to go to Titania? What will I say to Euphie when she notices your absence?"

"Have you agreed on a date yet for that issue?"

"A week from now."

"Then we'll schedule an audience for Gawain in three days. I'll be alone when this occurs."

"Oh?" C.C asked, raising her eyebrows. "And what will you demand from him? To leave Suzaku alone? It's doubtful he'll tell you everything, unless of course-"

"Arthur is there," Lelouch finished.

"Correct."

"You once said that the reason why the Seelie Courts were filled with so much light was to conjure up illusions." Lelouch said, waiting for C.C to answer him. It was only then realization took hold of her. "You realize that if Gawain finds out, he'll relay this to everyone else. It really will be war then."

"Got any other plan?"

"Gawain may be frivolous, but he isn't stupid. Remember, he isn't Percival, so there's no reason for you to treat him as such."

"We can't afford to make any mistakes this time C.C." he reminded her, his eyes following a stray beam of sun that hit the golden tapestries. He crossed his arms to his chest and stared up at the ceiling. Ornate frescoes greeted his eyes, all angelic, all heavenly. Yet there was also a sad, nostalgic tone that engraved itself along the lines; it reminded him of a lost childhood, buried under a sea of red. "If their main goal really is Suzaku…"

The words fell between the two, bringing up a silent barrier that mixed many emotions between the two. Fairytales have always been the main focus of Euphie's reign. She wanted to promote everything good and fair, while sweeping all those undesirable traits under a secret. Nothing bad would exist while she ruled. She would be strong and feared, enough so that she could protect her loved ones from…from what? War? Famine? What exactly was Euphie trying to accomplish here? They knew better than anyone else that the queen couldn't stay like this forever. She was affected, more than anyone, by Arthur, by the things she's seen, by Percival…even by the curse she unknowingly gave to Suzaku.

She had to receive something, for better or for worse, or else she will dance off the edge.

"I'll talk with Gawain," Lelouch finally said, giving up the idea on Arthur. "However, I do need to disguise myself. If he's talked with Suzaku, and if he plans on meeting with Nunnally, there's a high chance he's already seen my picture."

"I'll take care of that then," C.C said. "Meanwhile, I'll work with Euphie on our other predicament. What she proposed wasn't what I had in mind. However, if it's to keep the peace, then-"

"We'll see it through," he finished. "I never thought we'd actually play out our role. I only imagined we'd help Euphie with domestic affairs."

"The Queen is unpredictable, is she not?"

"Yes, I suppose you're right."

"Will you try and get Alfheimr on our side?"

"I don't know." Lelouch admitted, as he and C.C began walking away from the lights. She stared at him curiously. Lelouch didn't have a plan? It was the first time she's ever heard of it, though with his abilities, she knew he could twist the situation and turn it into something more…favorable. "If Alfheimr does accept Euphie, then we might just have a foothold on both Japan, and Britannia."

"And if Alfheimr does not receive support from Britannia, then I don't see why we should support them either."

"Thus, marking them as a stray terrorist group." C.C said softly, their footsteps echoing back from the walls. The gazebo greeted them just as they descended the stairs. The crowds were far from the gardens, giving them the quiet they needed for such a delicate matter. "But it may just provoke them. If that's the case, then we do need to protect Suzaku, as well as Nunnally."

"Ironic, isn't it? Well, let's hope we don't come to that."

"Do you believe we can take them down without a military force?"

"We can't really conscript anyone here. Besides Euphie, we don't have any political allies here."

* * *

><p>Nunnally steadied herself, her dress lightly touching her angles. Japan's tropical scenery welcomed her to her once humble home, the seas latching on from behind her. Her soft, green dress was guarded by the stone stairs. The temple's wooden signs took hold of her attention. How long she stared at it, she didn't know. It was the first time she laid eyes on the Kururugi Shrine. Part of her felt like crying, crying for the brother she lost, for the innocent moments she's shared with him when Japan was still wary of Britannia. Yet another part felt a poetic strength, a force that told her she needed to push ahead.<p>

Suzaku was near her, this time in a green undershirt, along with his blue trench coat. His white pants hurt her eyes a bit, since the sun was so bright, though she didn't mind it. Her white, puffy sleeves emphasized her small frame, but she never bothered. She proceeded to climb the steps, the ones Lelouch used to carry her up. Suzaku stayed close behind her, watching her in the event she fell.

The pink in his bangs have faded, though that lavender color mixed with his emerald eyes, and since then, they stayed that way. He still hasn't lost his ephemeral touch, and occasionally, she found herself distracted by it. There were no romantic feelings associated with it, but it was strange.

No one knew any of them were here. The maids were left under the care of Cornelia. Schniezel oversaw the operations of the Black Knights, while Sayako cancelled all of her appointments. A brief moment of relief overcame the two of them when they made these arrangements, though many questioned the pair. What exactly was Zero's relationship with the Britannian Empress? Were they friends, or partners, or perhaps more? Even Milly was covering the story with her cougar-like eyes. She always did love a good gossip story, though she never went as far as to spy on them.

It was halfway did Nunnally begin to grow tired. She never let it show, however, and started to walk faster. Suzaku easily kept up with her, though he sensed her legs starting to give out on her. "It's alright; just a few more." It was many more, in fact, and by the time they reached the steps, Nunnally was heaving heavily, causing Suzaku to apologize for his deception.

He took Nunnally's hand, and led her to the temple in front of them. Her eyes took in every detail, before climbing onto the platform. She entered the cool room, the fluorescent lights replacing the sun. She heard Suzaku shut the door. Nunnally stepped up to the middle of the room, coming toward the man named Gawain.

He didn't have any guards with him, which was supposed to symbolize his vulnerability, his faith that the pair wouldn't try and do something. Nunnally took note of this and stood respectfully in front of the man. "Sir Gawain, is it?" she asked respectfully.

He nods. "Yes. Ah, Lancelot!" he squealed, making Nunnally jump at this surprise greeting. It took a split second to calm herself down. "Gawain," she commanded calmly, forcing the man to turn to her. "You are here to negotiate with me. I'd rather you show me the same courtesy as I have shown you."

"A-yes…of course your Majesty." Gawain said, his eyes craven. "I take it you've received my gift."

"I did. I certainly wasn't expecting a present in that magnitude. A card would suffice." She listened to his uncomfortable chuckle. "Yes, I apologize. But Lancelot did tell you of my gift, did he not?"

"He did."

"Right!" Gawain said, that stupid, cheerful look overtaking his face. He was kind of feminine, like Clovis. "Your Majesty, I will ask of you what I ask of Lancelot. Please, allow us to use him to rid ourselves of a parasite in our Courts, and I will guarantee to you our surrender, as well as our cooperation with whatever humanitarian programs you may suggest."

"What an awful way to call someone. Parasite," Nunnally mused. Gawain was still standing there, though Suzaku could see the sweat drop. Compared to Nunnally, he was nothing, nothing at all. He couldn't make his opponents fall apart like that. "And what exactly did this _parasite _do, Sir Gawain?"

"She took hold of our king, and forced him to bend to her will." Gawain stated, his hands placed behind his back. "She has manipulated him, and as a result, our country is in turmoil. In fact, we sent an envoy there not long ago. He still has not returned."

Then it's very possible he's been murdered. It made Nunnally question Alfheimr's intentions, however twisted their actions may have seemed. "What turmoil, Gawain?"

"It's in ruins. Our whole system has been disrupted, because of the Evil Princess." She caught him winking at Suzaku, to which she placed herself protectively in front of him. "Is that what you call her, sir Gawain?"

"It was coined be Lancelot himself."

"It was an accident," Suzaku whispered. Nunnally nodded, continuing on with their conversation. "What is her actual name, if I may ask?"

"Guinevere."

"Isn't that the name of Arthur's lover?" Nunnally asked. When Gawain nodded, she pressed further. "So your king…his name is Arthur, the same one from the legends?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"If memory serves, Guinevere fell in love with Lancelot. She proceeded to have an affair with him."

"Yes ma'am, but," Gawain said suddenly, his eyes wide with fear. "Guinevere had seduced Lancelot! She's changed him for the worst! He refuses to go back to Arthur, though one of our knights, as well as myself, have tried to convince him otherwise!"

"Taking a school hostage, as well as killing one of my friend's messengers is not convincing enough," Nunnally stated, that cold tone taking her voice. "Moreover, _Suzaku _is my friend and ally. If he has betrayed someone of that magnitude, I would've known about it."

"She's come to him in dreams our Majesty," was all Gawain needed to say to draw out astonished faces between the two. Suzaku opened his mouth, but then closed it again as Nunnally recovered from her shock. She couldn't allow feelings to rule over her, especially now. "How exactly do you know this, sir Gawain?"

"I've seen it! I've seen her fall to slumber, and I followed her in those dreams. She's always met with Lancelot!"

"Do you have any proof?" Nunnally asked, her voice rising, rage beginning to show in her form.

"You've seen it, Empress!" Gawain shouted. "He's taken her form. He's incorporated her false love into his mind! And because of such poisoning, he is convinced that Arthur is the enemy, his very best friend-!"

"My friend," Suzaku interrupted curtly, causing Gawain to stop completely. "Is dead. My _love _is dead. I saw her heartbeat fail." His heart ached at the memory, how he saw her eyes, those beautiful eyes, close without fail, her entire body becoming so cold with a blink of an eye. It happened so fast, so much so that he couldn't remember much of it, albeit his shattered heart.

Yet still, Gawain tried a different angle. "The Massacre Princess! Do you not remember her? Do you not remember her cruelty?"

"That's enough! You've insulted my Empress, as well as my pride." Suzaku said, starting towards the man. Nunnally stopped him with an arm, making him whip towards her. "Milady, do you know what he has done?"

"I know…Suzaku." she said softly. "Sir Gawain, these are bold accusations, and although they have some truth to them, I can tell you certainly that the person you lividly want to destroy…isn't Euphemia li Britannia. Her name is Guinevere. That's all."

Gawain stared at Nunnally, slowly but surely regaining his composure. "Of course…forgive me, Empress."

"And since," she said, sneaking a look at Suzaku, who's body was still tense, "this affects the both of us, I would like to hear how Guinevere came to power. You only need one individual, correct? So it doesn't make sense to involve everyone else into the fray."

Gawain nods solemnly, his face resigned in defeat. "Arthur had his eyes on Guinevere for some time. He saw that she loved Japan…"

"So you attack us?" Suzaku challenged.

"N-no! That wasn't our intention! Be…before, she would always go out and wander the streets. She loved everything about it, so…so when we heard a rebellion take place, Arthur decided to simply take the people involved away. They were Japanese, so Guinevere would've been happy with their presence at his court."

Nunnally put her arm down, sure that Suzaku wasn't going to act again. She regarded Gawain evenly. "You never asked to court her?"

"We…we didn't feel it necessary. We it was always how we did things."

Her mind went back to the victims that had suddenly 'resurrected.' Suzaku didn't know about it, so it would explain why he was so confused now. "Was it Zero's Rebellion?" she asked.

"Correct."

"What people did you steal away?" she asked.

"I…" Gawain began, before lapsing into a quick silence. He began again. "When the Rebellion took place, the moment Arthur had found Guinevere, he started to follow Zero's battles. I believe…I believe the ones at Narita, as well as the supposed massacre within the Special Administrative Zone of Japan was when they were stolen away."

"All of them?"

"All of them."

"I don't understand." Nunnally said, taking a step forward. "From what I've heard, she shot every person there. Although I…" she stole a glance at Suzaku, who appeared ready to collapse, "am grateful no one was dead, I also cannot ignore the fact Arthur would just save those people that fast. And when our dead was returned to us, from Suzaku's report, all of them were badly abused."

"If it weren't for Guinevere, they wouldn't have suffered such consequences," Gawain mumbled, causing Nunnally bite her lip. "But you see, your Highness. Arthur isn't like you."

"How so?" she asked, conveying the same tone Lelouch had when he ordered her with his Geass. But she would regret it later.

"We…aren't human."


	18. Chapter 17

Nunnally was quiet, absorbing his words with absolute determination that she would wrap her minds around the words he's just said. Her eyes took his large frame in, deciphering whatever hidden message there might be beneath his claim. Gawain apparently dismissed her efforts and repeated the statement. "Alfheimr isn't human."

"Yes, we're aware of that," Suzaku snapped, the memory of Percival being shot still haunting him. Nunnally slowly turned to him, her eyes wide. "W-what?"

Suzaku looked away shamefully. "When…when we surrounded one of the knights, we shot him. He wasn't injured."

"W-why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because they said they were after me. They needed to get my attention…Empress Nunnally." Suzaku's eyes met Gawain darkly, angered by the triumphant glow on the man's face. Still, she persevered through the moment, and turned away from her companion. "Then what are you?" she sneered hatefully. "Why do you decide to help us, if you could terrorize us so easily?"

Gawain shook his head. "We never wanted to terrorize you. All we ask is for your cooperation, and in return, we will help you with whatever you need. Think of us as voluntary slaves, if you may."

"And if we should refuse?" Nunnally asked, her tiny hands balling into tight fists. Gawain dropped into a smug smile. "Then we will take Lancelot by force. We will forcibly remove Queen Guinevere from power. We will not be your allies, but rather enemies that you have so recklessly declared war on."

Her mind laid out that imaginary chessboard and scrutinized the situation before her. No, there were still some pieces missing. And besides, Suzaku wasn't that weak. She knew that much, at least, and he had a hard lining loyalty that was hard to dispute with. Gawain continued as he had. "As for what we are…you can think of us as characters from your favorite fairytale. The knights help the fair maiden, and defeat the wicked witch-"

"Fairies you mean?"

Gawain blinked, not comprehending her answer, before chuckling. He raised his hands and clapped slowly. "Very, good your Highness. Lancelot has experienced our power first hand, and we can do so much more but right now, we ask you for your aid."

"What makes you believe Suzaku is weak?" Nunnally asked, brushing her light brown hair off her eyes.

"Milady, if a group such as ours could undermine the UFN, as well as Britannia's, authority, I don't see how we don't have the strength to drag Lancelot back with us."

"And if I choose not to help you, even if I have to come back with you? What happens then?" Suzaku pressed, mentally removing himself from Nunnally's protection. Gawain simply smirked, picturing the futile act. "We can make you do as we please. We only rather this happen in a more…peaceful manner."

Nunnally narrowed her eyes. "Zero is under my protection." She stated, her eyes never leaving the man. "I want you to understand that."

"But Lancelot is our knight."

"I never agreed to that," Suzaku defended. "I never knew you before Alfheimr. How could you call a stranger your comrade?"

"If you were as powerful as you say," Nunnally interrupted, turning the two back to the conversation at hand. "Then you wouldn't have asked for our permission as you had now." Before Gawain could say anymore, she held up her hand. "Guinevere wouldn't have overtaken the courts, as she had now, if you were anything as you said. You wouldn't have kidnaped all those people for the sake of love of all things, if you were as strong as you say. Why not kidnap Guinevere first, before forcing her to love Arthur? Wouldn't that have been more simple?

"Yet here you are, practically begging for Suzaku's help. No, I'm well aware that neither Britannia or Japan are your targets." She quickly interceded, seeing his rapid movements. He fell silent again. "Here you are, affirming Alfheimr's surrender, when there is no promise you'll get anything in return. Who's to say that we'll honor our commitment to you, even after Suzaku agrees? Who's to say that we'll accept you as our own, after all you've done? You should know that our society is very different from that of your own."

Gawain opened his mouth, before falling silent again. Nunnally continued on. "I don't care if you're a fairy, or a vampire, or the Boogeyman mixed with the Mummy…I don't care! But if you think I'll allow such insolence to continue, you're wrong."

"Your Majesty, in our world, honor…is everything." Gawain warned. "Insult me any further, and you will have to answer to the entire organization."

"You were the ones that first instigated such attacks," Nunnally cooly said. "If anything, it is our right that we avenge such a grievous assault."

"I take it you won't help us then, after all we've promised you?"

Suzaku started to answer, but once again, Nunnally stopped him. This wasn't his fight anymore; the Empress made sure of it. "Now that depends. This is an individual attack, is it not? There's no need to get everyone involved," she repeated, her position remaining steadfast. "And I highly doubt that's the way to ask for something, with you being as _weak _as you are." She took pleasure in seeing the man squirm. "If we wanted, we might even ask for Guinevere's help in exterminating Alfheimr instead. Remember your position."

Gawain nodded humbly, placing his hands at his side. She stiffened. "Voluntary slaves, huh? You people have no self-worth, or maybe you'd rather sell your own people to get what you desired-"

"No! No, that wasn't what we wanted at all! Everyone, including myself, are ready to die for Lancelot, as well as the Empress Nunnally! All we ask is that you help us!" It was then he got down on his knees, a fashion that reminded him very much of Lelouch. However, unlike Gawain, Lelouch had more dignity. He knew when he was beaten, and he was ready to atone. This…_fairy_…

"Please!" he cried out. "This woman is mad! She's going to destroy Arthur if we don't do something!"

"'We'?" Nunnally asked. "What we? 'We' haven't agreed to anything yet."

"But I'm begging you…!"

Her kind heart screamed against for allowing Gawain to grovel at her feet. That kind heart took pity on Gawain, and pleaded her brain to help these people fight back against the 'Evil Princess Guinevere.' However, another part reminded her of Lelouch, how he was mistaken as a tyrant…and was executed because of it. Not everything was what it seemed…and this situation kept wrapping itself behind the covers of familiarity.

She turned to Suzaku, knowing she had some explaining to do. Her eyes kept trailing to his bangs, how they once took on a more rosy color. Could it really be possible that this…evil Queen…but no. Euphie was dead. There was nothing that could change that fact. It was that death that had kept her going all this time, to make a world where she would be proud to live in. She closed her eyes, remembering the kind voice Euphie had, all the fights they'd gotten into when they were younger, the country she tried building up Japan into…

She missed her. Of course she still missed her. She understood why people called her the 'Massacre Princess', why everyone hated her. She knew about Lelouch's Geass, after Suzaku relayed to her those fateful events. She knew everything, yet she still managed to become the ruler they both would've been proud of. She hid her sorrow and frustration when people cheered her brother's death, and instead, placed a facade on her face. She would pretend, lie, crush her heart even, if it meant that this peaceful era would continue.

But she also remembered her father, Charles zi Britannia. She could see behind his cruel, calculating eyes, something she could never have done with Lelouch. She stared at the pathetic being, before finally sighing. "We are not helping you, however…quiet down." she commanded, forcing Gawain to stop his silent tears. He looked up.

Were they really going to take Suzaku away? Hardly. "We are willing to send someone to investigate the matter, which of course, will be Lancelot." Suzaku's eyes widened, his finger going up to his chest, while mouthing the word _me? _

_Yes, you. _Nunnally mentally shouted, an irritable look taking her usually sweet face. Gawain bowed low. "Yes, thank you, thank you-"

"And since this is just between the three of us, there's no need to tell anyone else. Correct? If you do, I will withdraw Lancelot and you will be left with your own problems, understand?"

"Yes, yes of course!" Gawain managed gratefully.

She looked at Suzaku. "Sorry, but I need you to do this. Gawain does have a point; it's affected you too." Her fingers come and stroke his bangs, her eyes growing soft. "If this woman, Guinevere, has something she wants of you, we need to find out what."

"Yes, your Majesty."

She turned back to Gawain, who now lifted his body off the ground, transforming into a bow that reminded her of medieval troubadours, the ones that sang for their lovers beneath the balconies. Although she certainly didn't feel like a lady, she was certainly flattered. Her mind snapped back into reality, however, when she reminded herself of who she was dealing with. "And should you ever delve Lancelot's identity to anyone else, we will eliminate you, understand?"

Gawain swallowed. "Of course. When will you be ready to depart?"

"We will contact you a week from now," Nunnally stated confidently. "Until then, sir Gawain."

"Until then."

When the two were outside, Nunnally felt herself collapse, her legs thankfully relieved of their duty. She put her hand on her chest, her heart pounding hard against it. Everything hurt. She never thought anyone would bring out that side of her, but somehow Gawain managed to do it. She peered at Suzaku's concerned face and gave him a small smile. "I'm a good actress, aren't I?"

* * *

><p>Kallen and Shirley were exiting the school grounds with Milly, who had a day off, in tow. The two decided to go shopping after such a long day of school. It was a good distraction, considering Shirley's clumsy act yesterday. She didn't know why the girl would run into a mirror, besides for the fun of it, but Kallen didn't want to dwell on it. They were going to have fun, even if it killed them.<p>

They were all in their uniforms as they walked to the former Tokyo Settlement. Kallen even thought about going to Shinjuku, since she heard that many small markets sprung up there recently. Britannians, Japanese, everyone was welcome, and since tomorrow was Saturday, it only made sense to go. However, Shirley told them she wanted to stop by a store on the way. The two agreed.

As they walked, everyone seemed to whisper happily around them. "Those cute models," "that hot reporter", "Ace of the Knights", circled around them, making Kallen blush furiously. Milly poked fun at her for it. "Aww, look at you! So sweet and innocent!" Shirley hid her face behind her hands, while the pilot stammered in embarrassment. She pushed them out of the streets and scolded the former student council president, who was laughing hysterically. "You made it worse!"

"Milly, I really thought you grew out of stunts like this," Kallen muttered, stopping when she was sure no one else was staring.

"I did to!"

"P-please Madam President…" Shirley whispered, timidly trying to hide behind the red-head. And though Milly continued to poke fun at the two, she felt herself gripping Shirley's hand hard. Her death was hard to bear, though somehow, Milly managed to move on. However, when news of her revival came, she was the first to rush to the scene, to catch a glimpse of her dear friend. Of course, there are many questions she wanted to ask her. Then again, she didn't want to pry, at least…not until the girl was ready. She helped defend them against others that were more extreme, to the point where she even had her cameraman escort them everywhere, of course, without his camera, or his cellphone for that matter.

"Hey Shirley, this is Aberdeen, isn't it?" Kallen asked. "Your store's around here, right?"

"Oh, right!" She grabbed the two girls and led them…somewhere. The girl had to look around a couple of times, wandering as if she was lost. Milly liked seeing this side of Shirley, the carefree side that did whatever she needed to without minding the world so much. If only she could be like that forever…but change was bound to happen, and at the most ridiculous of times. Finally, it seemed she found her destination, and proceeded to lead them as such.

It was…an old toy store.

Milly admitted to herself she was worried, especially when Shirley asked about any porcelain dolls lying around. Kallen poked at a Barbie doll, yelping when it decided to talk. From the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse of a child trying to reach for the last Zero plush doll. She laughed a bit after the father showed, trying to quickly buy the toy, so much so the owner had no idea what he was saying. She was about to go resolve the conflict when Shirley nudged her. "Oh, what is it?"

"I think I found something," Shirley said, her solemn eyes once again returning.

While Kallen was busy cussing out the Barbie doll, Milly turned to her friend. "Wow. I didn't think you were still into these kinds of things…"

"Sort of, I guess."

"Shirley, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" Her overly cheerful demeanor made Milly flinch. Even Nunnally trusted her, so much so she delivered that box to them without so much as a struggle. What was so different with Shirley? Did she know more than they did? "Anyways, I want you to come with me. Mr. Igurashi has been kind enough to show us his special doll collection." The old man, Mr. Igurashi, she believed, nodded pleasantly.

"Where's…oh." She caught sight of Kallen, trying to apologize to a young girl, now crying. Apparently, the talking Barbie doll was her favorite toy. Nothing Kallen could say would calm her down. The mother caught sight of the pilot, and proceeded to scream at her. Milly walked over to the girl, pulled her out of the fray, and allowed Mr. Igurashi to escort them down to the basement. Kallen was silent, whispering something about insane mothers…

It was dusty, was Milly's first impression, but it was also homey. There was a small window near the ceiling, which brought in golden light from the streets. Grass dotted the bottom of the glass, which gave the impression that the store was turned away from the busy streets. Fake flowers surrounded the store, along with anatomical sketches of dolls, many of which objects were in glass cases. They had welcoming faces on them, with warm, bright dresses that made Milly think about the lively events she forced onto the Student Council. It was a happy time.

Mr. Igurashi heard a customer call out for him. "You ladies look around if you want. Shirley did help me a lot of times."

"Thanks sir!" Shirley called out, watching the old man totter up to deal with the difficult woman. Kallen crept towards the case. "It's a lot less creepy than I thought it'd be," Kallen observed. "They almost…seem real."

"He's skilled." Shirley said, walking up to the old man's desk. Milly watched carefully as she stroked the doll's cheeks. She still stood there, after her finger was done playing with its tiny face. "He's studies toy making for a long time now," she continued, as if trying to reassure herself of something. "Whenever my father had to work overtime, I always went here to play. Mom was with me, of course."

Kallen proceeded to examine the sketches on the boards. They were all benevolent designs, the dolls' delicate features laid out in a strictly free pattern. Milly observed this as well. It was as if the old man had traced the child's eyes through the eyes of another.

She walked over to a massive table in the middle of the room. A large paper covered the proximity of it. The design seemed so familiar as well… She looked up at Shirley. "So, he's kind of like your babysitter, huh? I had Sayako, but she didn't know how to do stuff like this. Well, she could do origami, but I don't know if that qualifies…"

Shirley chuckled a little. "Hey pres…"

"Milly. Rivalz is president now."

"Yeah, you're right. Milly then," Shirley said, moving away from the doll. "How are things so far? I mean, are things going well?"

Milly scoffed. "Yeah, considering I'm hit on by practically all my coworkers. I don't know, I might have to consider a change in career, or something. I mean, there's so much flirting a girl could take."

"This coming from the girl who offered kisses everywhere she went?" Kallen asked, poking Milly's sides. "Cat hunt? The school festival? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Shirley laughed lightly. Her eyes wandered somewhere else, when they stopped at the design Milly was just looking at. She crept closer to it, her eyes trying to sort out its features. It was strange because unlike the others, this design wasn't a girl, but a boy. And he wasn't a child, but a man, around the same age as they, though his youthful features were what made her question her logic. Colors of black, purple, and brown faded well within his hair, and the piercing eye of an iris stared back at them. His hand was reaching sadly at the bloody flowers implanted in his left eye. Branches of red veins stretched out across his face, though it wasn't enough to mar his features. His lips were full, a small, crimson stretch planted on the upper part of his mouth, which made them Milly stared at it again. "He's talented, isn't he?"

"Yeah…I-I guess."

Before Milly could ask what was wrong, Mr. Igurashi came tumbling down again. "Ah! Sorry, sorry! I had no idea you were such avid fans of doll making!"

"That's right," Shirley whispered softly. Her voice was trembling, and Milly moved to steady her. Kallen turned her attention toward the old man. "How long have you been doing this sir?"

"A long time. I lost count of the years." The man said sheepishly, looking around him. "What a mess. Ah! You've seen the newest design?"

Milly nodded, placing her hand on Shirley's shoulder in an effort to calm her rising panic. "Yes. I must say, you're quite talented if you can do something like this. She looked at the designs again. "You're also quite the artist."

"I devote my time to my dolls." He said nostalgically. "Though the skill helps, in the long run, it doesn't mean much." He proceeded to tell her his story, about how he decided to run this business in an effort to support he and his wife, how he enjoyed the children's company, though many of his customers kept telling him to open chains of toys. He could've made a fortune off of it.

But Shirley wasn't listening. All she could do was grip Milly's hand and squeeze it tightly. The blonde flinched at the pain, but she allowed Shirley to do so. Now she saw the resemblance. She turned to the man. "Was this…your design?" she asked.

To their surprise, Mr. Igurashi shook his head. "If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Milly straightened herself. "Well, things have gotten strange recently sir. You've heard the news, have you?"

"Yes of course." He bowed low to Shirley, who returned it with a certain desperation, one that made Kallen question why they were even here to begin with. She then saw the urgency in both their faces. "Ah, that's what you mean? No, someone came here and asked me to commission a doll for them. It's supposedly a 'special order.'"

"Mr. Igurashi," she said in her informative tone, "do you know who asked you to create the doll?"

"Never told me his name," the elder man said, walking toward his chair to sit down. When he did, he looked up at the girls. "Just said that it was urgent that I had it done. The man was a probably a novelist, or something to that effect."

Milly pressed. "If I may, what exactly did he say?"

The old man thought for a moment. It was then Shirley was grateful that he didn't have much interest in world issues, that he didn't know about the persecution that was taking place. If he had, she wouldn't have been staring at Lelouch's face on the design. And neither would Milly or Kallen, for that matter.

"He said it was for a girl named Titania."


	19. Chapter 18

Lelouch stared at his reflection, his now green hair greeting him. His eye twitched with annoyance as C.C laughed in the corner. He turned around. "This _will wear off, right?" _

"Oh come off it," C.C managed. "I think green hair is a good look for you."

"C.C, I am _this _close to strangling you."

"It's futile," she remarked, walking past him and leading him out of their bedroom. "Right now, Euphie is dealing with a dispute between the Bogles and the Brownies. Support seems to be growing for her everyday."

"Let her live in that peace for a while." Lelouch said softly. "Gawain has scheduled a meeting with Arthur in the meadows. Out of all the knights, it seems he has the most resentment against Euphie."

"Then we should take him out immediately."

"Agreed," he said, as they make their way across the weaving corridors of the castle. It was still somber, but due to the plethora of sound, it never seemed lonely. It wasn't like the Seelie Courts, where only the quiet was welcomed. If they could keep this secret, they would have no fear Euphie would have more claims to the throne. But they also knew at some time, they would have to tell her about this meeting. Gawain was, after all, apart of Alfheimr, and if this turned out badly, then they would have no choice but to bear the responsibility.

They walked out into the gardens, without giving a glance at Percival's grave. At the edge of Euphie's private place, C.C stopped, waving goodbye at her partner. "I'll make sure Euphie gets back safely. Try not to run into trouble."

He scoffed, before going off. He felt the glove in his left pocket, leaving the girl alone with her own worries. When he was far enough away, he turned back. C.C no longer there. She was never one to wait.

Her memories still haunted him, even as he walked now, through that dirt trail. He remembered this trail inside C.C's memories; Arthur would often make C.C accompany him, either for torture, or to see someone else die, or any other action Arthur found fit. His eyes kept looking at the intricate, wooden branches that circled the trunks of the trees. Leaves of green and gold sprung up from beneath the ground, while tiny mounds decorated the bottom of the tree. He was careful to avoid stepping on the homes.

He carefully stepped over the mushrooms as well, in the event that an angry gnome decided to voice their troubles against him. It was always a disturbing situation. Euphie got into such a predicament once, to the point where she had to give up her bed for a few days. He could feel their eyes boring at his back, as he tried to avoid another problem such as this.

The path kept swerving. Up and down it rose with the land. A small stream crossed his path. He looked down at the clear water before stepping over it, determined not to let the odd color of his hair bother him, though at this moment in time it was pointless. The roots that tangled with the ground allowed him to move freely, similar to that of the wires that threatened him much of the time. They stretched out like veins across the dirt, with flowers trailing after them. The shades of the trees kept them covered most of the time. When he looked up, a small opening had emerged from the trees. Just follow the path, and it'll take him to it, was what C.C once told him.

He struggled to push through the vines. Apparently, since C.C's disappearance, Arthur hadn't returned to this place. And if the king didn't use it, then there was no need to maintain it. It was a shame, since it took Lelouch quite some time to get out. When he looked up, he saw the gardens.

There was nothing special about them. The grass was dark green, with a trace of a soft zephyr swaying between the fibers. There also was an amazing view of the mountains. He could catch sight of stray figures moving along their way. It appeared like they were working. But what returned him to the place were two men standing before him. He walked up, noting that neither of them paid much attention to the intruder.

He recognized the two, though in his letter, Gawain said he'd be coming alone. He cautiously approached the sandy youth, with his tan skin and golden eyes, similar to that of C.C's. So this was Gareth. He was well loved by all the knights, so he suspected him to already have a narrow mind, neither willing nor able to listen to any sort of compromise.

It took them a while before they noticed Lelouch standing there. Gawain apologized, before promptly asking him to leave. Lelouch simply refused. "I'm here on behalf of the King," he said respectfully.

It sent Gawain in a childlike frenzy. It seemed he was madder than Percival, and when the knight regained his disposition, Lelouch already felt like this was a waste of time. "Why? Where's Arthur?"

"With Guinevere," he answered.

"That…that _bitch…"_

"Arthur sent me to you. He said it was an urgent matter," Lelouch said, casting Gawain's emotions aside. Gawain, once again, calmed. "Tell Arthur that we have secured Britannia's cooperation, though the Empress would like to investigate the matter herself."

"Cooperation?"

"Oh, that's right. I've never seen you before boy, so I wouldn't know. Surely you've heard of the human world, haven't you?"

"Yes, of course," Lelouch said. "But I didn't think we needed to involve the human world in these matters."

"If it concerns Guinevere, then of course," Gareth interceded, his eyes raised in suspicion. "I've even heard rumors that she's overthrown Arthur. Is that true?"

"Now, Gareth," Gawain gently scolded, pushing the boy back. "Why don't you go exploring and whatnot? Isn't that what you've been doing nowadays?"

"I was scouting."

"Then do that then. Leave us," Gawain commanded. The boy huffed, spun his heel and turned away. "Though just a boy, he is incredibly sharp. Aren't you just a simple messenger boy?"

"I am a court fool entrusted with the policies of the kingdom," he answered. "Arthur has given me permission to deem any message untrustworthy with the possibility of death."

"B-but this is true!"

"I'm not doubting you. I'm just inquiring as to why." Lelouch responded quickly. He showed Euphie's smile, in order to get the man to relax. "Back to the subject, you said you have Britannia's cooperation. Whatever for? Surely Guinevere can't be that dangerous, especially since his Majesty adores her-"

"You're wrong!" Gawain screamed, causing Lelouch to jump back. Gawain quieted down. "You're wrong…why, why is everyone doubting me? Am I not a noble knight?"

"Indeed you are. I just need for you to explain to me-"

"She's a temptress, that woman," Gawain spat. "She's turned our noble king into her slave. If we don't put an end to her, she will ruin everyone! She's already ruined Lancelot!"

Lelouch blinked, holding out his hands for fear the man may collapse. His curiosity peaked when he heard Lancelot. So they've gotten Suzaku. However, due to Gawain's behavior, Lelouch wasn't keen on believing the man's words. "How so?"

"She stole Arthur's magic!" he said, gripping his arms. "And she's infested Lancelot with it! Now, now he believes he is no longer our comrade! He is a…a _dog _to the Empress of Britannia."

"What happened?" Lelouch demanded, bringing Gawain to a focus. He heard his heart pound against his ears, a seething rage forming against his mind. If that man did anything, anything at all, to Nunnally…

"I saw him," Gawain said, his voice broken in grief and despair. He wasn't aware that the messenger froze, apprehension covering his features. Lelouch gripped his hands fearfully, knowing that terrifying secret now wasn't just Suzaku's. And if Alfheimr shared this madness, then there was a good chance that the other knights knew about Zero as well. He didn't trust himself to say anything at the moment, knowing the hysteria would be in his voice. Instead, he contented himself with listening.

"If you look closely, you can see that twinge of light rose in his bangs," Gawain said emptily. "His eyes…are the same shade as hers. He's even taken on the aura of her presence. I don't know if this is supposed to be funny…

"Tell Arthur that the knights are willing to offer themselves up to her. But only if the Empress will help us remove her from power." Gawain proclaimed. "But relay the message to him slowly. I doubt he'll take it well. He might even think we were waging a civil war against him. It's disgusting! That woman is turning us against one another!"

"Did…did the Empress agree to such a proposal?" If Nunnally knew about Suzaku, he would be fine. She was understanding, compassionate…so much so that he revealed to her his memories before he died that first time. But with strangers, he couldn't understand it; she was always a bad judge of character. It'd always been a fatal flaw of hers. It was what almost got her killed by Schniezel.

Gawain barked a harsh laugh. "Hardly. She wanted to see for herself what was going on."

Which would reveal Euphie being alive. None of them, not even Euphie, could have that. But from the start, her position as ruler had been fragile. From the moment she took the throne, he and C.C understood that there was a good chance someone would take her down before she could gain more power. Perhaps he could make an appearance to fend off the Empress…

But he couldn't reveal himself, to Suzaku, to Nunnally, to anyone who came. "Does the Empress know anything about the Courts?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes. I will escort her approximately five days from now."

He nods. "Oh, and tell Arthur that time has begun to unwind once again." Gawain said, forcing Lelouch to stop. "What?"

"Time from the human world and time in our world has begun to intertwine. Our hours, minutes, even seconds are beginning to correspond with one another. It makes things easier for us to communicate with Lancelot. Tell that to his Majesty, so that he will at least have some good news-"

Gawain never got to finish that sentence. When he looked down, he saw a wire piercing his stomach, a string that came from one end out to the other. Another wire wrapped itself around his head, decapitating it with such force that the bone was cleanly shaven. The veins separated themselves from their respective parts clearly, forcing the body into a violent convulsion. As he slipped the wires back into his glove, his eyes began searching for the other fairy. Where was Gareth?

It turns out the youth was standing right behind him. Lelouch felt a sharp pain on his shoulder; instincts told him to jump back, standing face to face with Gareth. The young boy looked at the body of his teacher and sucked a sharp breath. Both knew Gawain wasn't dead yet. However, his nervous system was severed, causing a very long delay in the healing process, three days at least. Gareth drew his sword. "Arthur never sent you, did he?" he asked, challenging Lelouch's story, to which he admitted defeat easily. "And who exactly are you?"

"Mordred," he said simply. "Court Jester to her Highness Euphemia."

"I see then. Mordred. I will happily take your pathetic life now," Gareth shouted, charging at Lelouch with a ferocity that made him think of Euphie. However, the boy was still inexperienced in many ways, including war.

His blade reached for Lelouch's shoulder again, only for him to dodge with swift precision. His arm thrust outward, the wires from his glove reaching out again, this time to the boy in front of him. He watched at the blood fall from the tiny thing, strings of deadly light pulsing through the bodies. He watched as Gareth fell, trying struggle out of the trap. It was pitiful, so Lelouch turned his eyes to the ground, to where he only saw his feet. "I…I'm going to…"

"You didn't put much of a fight boy."

"Lan..ce…"

He loosened his strings so he could listen to the boy. "You know…I've always…hated Lancelot."

"Why?"

"He betrayed Arthur by falling…in love with that _bitch."_

It was then he heard the slice of his strings, his fingers entangled in their graceless web. Gareth's head fell before him with a loud thud. He closed his eyes and looked up at the scenery again. It had changed so much in the course of a season.

* * *

><p>There she was, in that same, spring field, with her cup of tea and her white dress. Suzaku sat across from her, enjoying her company. The two were happy with one another, the complex rules of the world fading fast from their minds. Euphemia could barely breathe when Suzaku had told her that same kind of joke every time, as well as his feelings of abandonment, a courtesy of Arthur the cat. She smiled at his sensitivity and gripped his fingers into her own, dark and light contrasting so well.<p>

He returned it with a gentle squeeze. "So…I take it you're haunting me again?" he asked lightly, making her feel like plain old Euphie again. "Yes, I believe so."

"Hah, you're never going to believe what I tell you."

"Hmmm?" She began tracing the lines on his hand. His fingers curled automatically, making the two of them chuckle. "The events of the real world just seem…so surreal. I don't know if I'm awake here, or I'm just having a really bad hallucination-"

"Suzaku," Euphemia said, placing her hands on his cheek. "What happened?"

"Alfheimr."

"What?" she said, her hands dropping automatically.

"Nunnally and I met with them again. This time, they're aiming to overthrow a person named Guinevere."

"I…I see." She refused to meet his gaze. So, Alfheimr has already made their move. She had to meet with C.C and Lelouch. It was serious this time, and Titania's negotiations were tomorrow as well. Everything needed to go perfectly, so that way, things could stay as they had. "What have you heard about Guinevere?"

"Not much," Suzaku admitted. "I don't think she's a bad person."

She smiled sadly, lifting her cup. The edge put its cool surface on her lips, and she took in the cold liquid. "So, how did Nunnally handle it? Was she alright?"

"Actually, she did better than I ever could," Suzaku explained. "You should've seen her Euphie. She was an exact carbon-copy of Lelouch back there. We're…really lucky to have her." Something else was bothering him, she could tell. He usually wasn't like this, especially after a day as tiring as this one. Perhaps he just didn't feel like talking, but she knew better.

She set her cup down gently, her hair falling all over her face. Beneath both of their eyes, she could tell that the fragile world they both created, out of their wish for peace, was beginning to crumble before her. Still, for some reason, she clung to some hope that Suzaku didn't know. "What did…they say?"

"We're going to investigate the kingdom. Gawain was to escort us, but there's always the possibility that it's a trap."

"Yes," was all Euphemia said. Their talks were never this quiet, and when they were, it was because something primitive overtook them. Now…it felt like she was dealing with a stranger. "Be careful," she said, instead concentrating her mind on the surprise inhabitants of the forest around them. She loved the tiny creatures, but it would've been a shame if Suzaku had to deal with such nuisances, even if they did mean well.

"I will," he answered, staring at Euphemia.

"What will you do, if it is a trap?"

"I can take care of myself Euphie," he said, a shallow smile coming up on his face. It made Euphemia shiver, though she could still see the traces of that old love. "Euphie, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"When we first met…why did you lie?"

She couldn't help but giggle. "Are you asking because you were worried about me?"

It was the same response she gave to him, from the brief, but lovely time they spent together. However, this time Suzaku wasn't satisfied, so it didn't surprise Euphemia that he stood up and went to her side, kneeling before her. His eyes still brimmed with that same question.

Euphemia pressed her forehead against his. "I did it…because I felt tired."

"Of what?" he asked, wrapping his fingers around her long hair.

"Of being a princess. I didn't like the formalities people gave me. I was frustrated…that day, when I realized I was to become the Sub-viceroy of Japan. I didn't like that, so I just escaped." She lifted her head and regarded him with those soft eyes. "I'm still very sorry. I didn't know you were down there…until I jumped. But I didn't want to go back, so I told you that lie."

"To get away from there."

"To get away from there." she repeated. She leaned her head down, to plant a kiss, but Suzaku turned away. He closed his eyes, before standing, sighing heavily. He gripped Euphemia's hands, prompting her to stand as well. "Do you still want to get away?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what?" he asked, his hand fully enveloped in pink. She contemplated on her answer. She looked up at him, and stopped his hand. "I have something I need to do." she answered. "I…want to get stronger. That way, I can protect you, protect the people I love." She stated, knowing by now, that the truth couldn't be hidden any longer. "You know, don't you? Suzaku?" She took a step away from him, clutching the sides of her stomach. She hadn't realized tears were already streaming down her face by then.

Slowly, their dream was falling. The full petals of the flowers beneath them were beginning to wither, and for the first time, for so long, he saw the afternoon sun fading, giving way to the lesser light of the moon. Evening was soon to come. "I love you. You know that, right?"

"Then…" Suzaku hadn't moved from his place, but his eyes were full of pain. "Why did you lie now? And…before that? And…all those times…"

She allowed herself to breathe easily, knowing now that it was useless to keep up the facade any longer. He was too good for her, too innocent, too naive. How long would she have to lie to him, when she knew now that not even she could protect herself from her own insanity? She regarded him with those same regal eyes she had from when she made him her knight. "I lied…to protect you. But…I guess I did a lousy job of that didn't I, considering Alfheimr found you."

"Yeah, you suck at it." Suzaku said, laughing though his own tears began falling. "It's a knight's job to protect the princess."

"I know." Euphemia said softly, backing away slowly as to not catch his eyes. "I know, and now I have to deal with it."

"Euphie, everyone's looking for you!" Suzaku shouted, his eyes widening. "Nunnally, Cornelia…everyone will be so happy that you're alive!"

"The Massacre Princess? Happy?" She her fingers clawed at her sides, recalling the painful moments with Arthur. No. There was no way someone like her would be allowed to return. At most, they'd offer her a quick death. She'd be nothing in Britannia, even if Nunnally was the Empress. And besides, there are people here who depended on her, people who loved her for everything she was worth. "I thought I was the Evil Princess. And maybe…maybe it's for the best."

"Euphie…!"

"Like I said, I'll deal with Alfheimr." Euphemia said evenly, making Suzaku stop. By now, the smell of smoke was in the air. The flowers were burning; everything was disintegrating, right before their eyes. Well, it was a world built on false happiness, after all. "This is neither yours, or Nunnally's problem…any longer."

Her eyes caught sight of a crimson stream replacing the pure white flowers beneath her. The stable meadows were turning into a turbulent, unpredictable cliff. Where Suzaku was standing, there'd be a guarantee she wouldn't fall. Two heads appeared off in the distance, cleanly decapitated. It must've taken such careful skill to get them to such a degree. A neat-freak would've been able to manage something as such, but she couldn't help but wonder where their bodies were.

Then, right behind Suzaku, she caught sight of C.C and Lelouch. Blood was stained on the both of them, with remorseful eyes set straight at her own, mad ones. Were they the ones who did such a thing?

Surrounding them were a massive army of bodies. The field of bones just kept growing, the ground calling for her demise. Behind her, the cliff were crumbling into an endless, beautiful abyss, one that didn't care whether she lived or died. Was it relief she felt, or pain? Was it both? She had absolutely no idea.

"Suzaku, please do me one kindness." His arms were outstretched for her, to catch his falling princess. He didn't want to let her go. Of course he couldn't. He still clung to the belief that everything would be alright in the end, that if they just worked hard enough, if they believed hard enough, everything would be okay. But it was she that pulled him into her lies. It was she that deceived him from the very moment she met him. And she'd been lying to him since.

"Please…Euphie…"

"Forget me, okay?" Euphemia asked, the ground rumbling beneath her. C.C and Lelouch came forth, calling out her name. She merely smirked at their efforts, and donned the mask of the Evil Princess. "I'd rather die than have you see me like this…Suzaku." She felt the blood form on her face, revealing to her lost beloved who his precious had been, who she forever will be. It was symbolic in a sense, ripping herself out of his arms. Perhaps maybe now, he may move on, believing her to be dead.

With one last breath, she jumped off the cliff, abandoning her world of innocent dreams.


	20. Queen's Harlequins 185- Girl

Queen's Harlequins Side-story: Girl

It was the same thing, every single time. Usually, either Lelouch or C.C would be out, delivering proposals to intellectuals, new edicts to the commoners, perhaps even a survey to make sure everything was alright. It was on Euphie's request, of course, and it would've gone smoothly, if it weren't for the girl that trailed after them.

At first, they both thought she was orphaned. Whenever they saw her, she wasn't with any adult, nor was she with any discernible group of peers. She was just always with them, her wondrous blue eyes taking in their actions. However, neither of them said anything, until the day they looked back, and found that tiny girl missing.

C.C stared at Lelouch. "Someone was always there," she said that day, sitting on a grassy plain near the outskirts of Avalon. "It's a lot quieter now…with them gone."

"You make it sound like she's dead," Lelouch commented, laying next to his partner. His lazy eyes took in the hazy skies. It looked like it was about to rain. "It looks like it's gonna rain," C.C said aloud.

"We should head back."

"We should."

Still, the two never moved from that spot. They simply stared at the villages below them, at the dogs and cats and people that moved out of the rain. Some were waiting eagerly, hoping to dance to the melancholic tunes of such a sad atmosphere. Lelouch couldn't blame them; he once dragged C.C out of his old home, and moved to those same lullabies. It was hypnotic. He would've gotten up and done it again if it not for that same tug at his chest.

"C.C," he said. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know," she answered, with that same soft tone. "It'd be a shame if she got sick."

"It would."

C.C hugged her knees close to her chest, her eyes drifting to the grass. Even the creatures down below are getting ready for such weather. Maybe that girl was somewhere, in a warm home, tucked in, getting ready for bed…But she highly doubted it. She was always so filthy, and she ran after them as if she had nowhere else to go. She reminded C.C of herself when she was her age. "Lelouch."

"Hmm."

"Change is apart of human nature, isn't it?"

"It is."

"Why do I detest it so?" she asked, hearing the soft patter of the rain. Though the tree was massive, a few drops still managed to get through. There was a low rumble of thunder near the mountains. Lelouch sat up, tired of the drops falling to his eyes. "You've been alive for so long. I thought you'd have gotten used to the concept by now."

"I don't know. Have I?"

"I don't think so."

"I don't think so either."

They both stood, and went away from that spot. They searched everywhere for that little girl. Allies, taverns, libraries, schools…anywhere she could be. People stared at them, wondering what the two fools were doing now. It was so unlike them to become this disheveled, especially for one person. When the Queen presented them, they seemed so sophisticated. Even C.C, once a servant, was calm and imposing. Some almost called her intimidating, along with her companion, who reigned a darker, more subtle kind of authority. They seemed like people you wouldn't walk up to for a daily chat, or someone you'd share coffee with. No, you had to get an audience, was the general assumption.

It was surprising to see them so disheveled. And unfortunately, many could not help them find that one particular girl. It was only through the local herbalist were they able to get any information at all. "Lisette, you mean?"

C.C narrowed her eyes. "Yes. Do you know her?"

"Of course! She lives by the old farm, southwest of here. She helps me gather herbs. How is her Majesty-" But before the man could finish, the two sped out of the apothecary and out into the storm, which drenched them heavily. They continued that path for long, until at last, they found a tiny house near a small river, which threatened to flood. The lights seemed warm at the time, and shadows danced around the interior. Quickly, Lelouch knocked on the door.

He found himself staring at young woman, with raven black hair and pale skin. He began to ask if she knew anyone named Lisette, when the young girl appeared behind the mother's skirts. The two immortals stared at the child, who appeared just as surprised as she was. After a few moments passed out in the storm, she broke into a toothy smile. "You found me!"

"W-wha…" C.C stammered.

"I was playing hide-and-seek, but I got caught in the rain. But you found me, so I guess that doesn't count."

When Euphemia saw the two enter, she amusingly took note of their appearance and thanked them for making up her mind. The next day, she opened the castle for visitors, adults and children alike.


	21. Chapter 19

Both Lelouch and C.C were present during Gawain and Gareth's executions.

The two donned black. C.C was in a Victorian dress that had a small slit the side, exposing her long legs. The dress had a clear shawl on the top, covering her petite frame with its lavish design. Lelouch, one the other hand, had on a simple, worn jacket with a shirt beneath it. His pants mirrored the design on C.C's shawl through subtle stitches that gave rise to a sort of heavenly pattern. They both wore unreadable expressions, as the queen stabbed their hearts with all her might. None of the prisoners begged for mercy. They all died with pride, never once minding that they failed Arthur. They all went out with the same words Percival said to them long before, believing that others will come to avenge their deaths. She put an end to them.

Black ran through the streams on that rainy day. The clouds were forebodingly low, and many of the people decided not to visit the castle today. The marketplace was empty, and a dull, lifeless air took the palace. Euphemia simply sat there, staring at the black fluids that ran from the now frozen hearts. She lifted her raper, and stood, her eyes no longer at the bodies. Carefully, she placed the dagger back on the strap on her leg, without bothering much to clean it.

She turned to them. She caught sight of her brother, and gave him a weak smile, though inside, she was already tearing herself apart. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Euphie…"

C.C led the girl inside, never once letting go. "Arthur has no contact with the outside world. We've sealed the last of his abilities into you."

The queen nodded in understanding. "I see…thank you."

Lelouch knew, Euphemia could see. He knew what the two were doing with Arthur, and he heeded their request, though he was slightly disturbed by C.C's sudden secrecy. The thought was cast from his mind as he examined Euphemia, and resigned himself to their wild choices. He'll stay away, if only for their sakes. He took off his jacket and covered Euphemia's thin shoulders with it. She huddled the fabric close, surprised at how badly her flesh hungered for warmth. "Thank you," she repeated.

"It's okay."

"No. I mean…thank you…for meeting with Alfheimr. But please…I can handle it."

"I know," Lelouch reassured, placing one arm around his sister. "We just wanted to give you a little break. That's all."

"You were always too kind for your own good." Euphemia laughed lightly, leaning her head against his shoulder. She took C.C's hand as the three went back into the castle. The hearths were already burning away the wood C.C had gathered. Lulu had dinner prepared.

The dim hallways seemed like they were isolating Euphemia. She felt her body fall behind, causing the two to lead her through the darkness. The raper on her leg no longer glorified its kills, nor did it present itself in the persuasive manner it had from before. She could feel the fairies' blood seep to her knees, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Her senses, she convinced herself. It was only her senses fooling her. The raper might as well have been something her mind conjured up. Her footsteps hit the marble floor with a piercing sound, though the two didn't mind it much. To Euphemia, however, they were like screams in the night, victims begging whoever for mercy, even though they knew it was futile. They clung to a desperate hope that no longer existed for their sakes. It fled the moment they threw away their self-worth and begged.

The wind blew against the windows, its ghostly howls attacking her from the sides. She felt small in their grip; she felt like she needed to be protected. In the distance, the bell tolls; midnight has come.

Lulu opened the huge doors, the warmth flooding her body, erasing the senses before her. The enormous fireplace burned with its fiery embers. The dark wood shown with a lightly dimmed reflection that made her look at least presentable. The door seemed appetizing as well; the plates illuminated the darkness with their glass, though it was marred by the salad on the side. Beef had come between the three of them, with carrots and tomatoes artistically scattered around it. In truth, she knew her stomach lusted after it.

Yet she felt sick to her core.

But she made herself separate from her fools and headed towards her chair. She made no indication of her past guilt, and instead, focused on other matters.

Tomorrow, C.C was to meet with Titania, along with Lelouch. And if what they told her was correct, that Suzaku will try to arrive at the courts, the she will seal off all the mirrors. There were enchantments she could use in the forest to ward off the intruders, making him go around and around until at last, he collapsed in exhaustion. The creatures of the forest knew what they needed to do; they were already alert if Suzaku breaks free from that twisted maze. And even if he somehow manages to evade them as well, she can simply hide away, or go through the mirrors to another place in time. He didn't know how to do that.

She knew she was being a coward. But she couldn't afford to meet with him yet. Not yet.

She remembered her dream just as she placed a tiny piece of beef into her mouth. The fire made the sauce look red. Blood red.

* * *

><p>Gawain had not met him.<p>

Suzaku narrowed his eyes, his face brimming with anger behind his mask. The man had literally begged Nunnally to help them, so why the absence? He tapped his foot impatiently, watching for any signs of movement.

He was on Kanime Island, where he stayed in front of the old ancient ruins, ruins that once harbored the Geass Order. He remembered well what Lady Marianne and Charles had said to Lelouch that fateful day. He could sense full well Lelouch's killing intent, as he asked them why they abandoned he and Nunnally in Japan, why they attacked the country when they knew their children were still there. Suzaku asked the same questions himself after that incident. Was there any love, any love at all, for their children? If there was, was it so shallow that the parents were willing to kill any and all, including their own blood?

But of course. The speech Charles made during Clovis's death was apparent enough. There was no mournful eye, no evidence that he even felt sorry for the boy's death. Instead, he went on and preached about inequality…and how it was a good thing. He made a mockery of his death, though in some way, he was no better.

Euphie…that dream he had was no mistake. She was indeed, alive and well, and she was dancing to the tunes of her own madness. Why? What caused her to be like that? He knew Lelouch's Geass affected the brain somehow, but he never thought it'd be this bad. Yet, at the same time, something else told him it was different, that this was hers and hers alone. Lelouch had nothing to do with it.

Besides, how could he? He was dead….right? He stabbed him in the stomach, felt all the blood drain from his body. He saw his Majesty's eyes close in death, right in front of him, saw him go still, even in front of Nunnally. His last words, his dying oath, was what made Suzaku know that the Zero Requiem had been a success.

But then again, he experienced the same thing…with Euphie.

And what about C.C? He never knew much about the girl, besides the fact that she was always with Lelouch. He believed them to be lovers of some sort, though he knew Lelouch never once understand love. Maybe he had, maybe he hadn't. There was nothing but ambiguity in that area.

The events of all that happened took hold of his mind. When Nunnally announced to Gawain that everyone, _everyone was alive, _by the time it was over, he fell in relief, thanking over and over again to God that everyone made it out. The SAZ massacre, the mess at Narita, _it all seemed like a bad dream. _He enjoyed those feelings of peace, then guilt, then peace again, for he knew that now, the common enemy…would be Arthur.

But Nunnally still decided to see what was happening with their country. She'll send him as an envoy, she said, but no one can know about it. Besides, she was curious as well, wanting to know who this Guinevere was. He had a suspicion, but he knew better than to tell the Empress.

He sighed, walking around then to explore the ruins. No one knew, not even Kallen or Prime Minister Oghi, or even Lady Kaguya. There was no Zero Squad to protect him this time; he could only rely on himself. He kept one hand to the gun on his belt, and stepped into the darkness of the ruins.

There lay the steps ahead of him. The doors with that sigil, that crimson sigil, had first come to mind when that woman, C.C touched his Knightmare. And at the bottom, was Lelouch, trying to open the doors to…to what? Save Nunnally? Suzaku wasn't convinced, and for a moment, he thought that kind, caring brother was merely a facade. It changed however, when he forcibly brought him to the Emperor, and he erased all his memories of everything, of his sister, of the time he was a prince, thus effectively eliminating his motivation, and…the time he was Zero.

Ironic how he managed to force himself back into the fold. He looked up and climbed the steps. He placed himself at the center of the circle. He paused, before coming closer to the wall to touch its doors. He dared not go back to that place, knowing those memories would come to haunt him for forever. He was about to turn back when he caught a figure in the darkness.

He, he believed, was wearing rags that clung to his thin skin. A slight beard, one that reminded him of Bismarck, was colored by black and brown, his hair a shaggy mess. His skin had an abundance of scars and old battle wounds. But his ears were the most that Suzaku paid any attention to; his ears were pointed, with silver earrings that came to the shape of a skull.

His eyes were dead as he approached Suzaku. "Forgive me," he said in a weary voice. "Are you Zero?"

"I am." he said. "And you are?"

"My! You make that comment to an old man?"

Suzaku readied his gun, and the man threw his hands up in defeat. "No, I was just teasing." He picked at those elven ears again, and though Zero made no indication of his interest, he found his eyes still following his fingers. Fairies, Gawain described themselves. They were fairies. He remembered Nunnally talking all about them when they were younger, but who knew he could've used the information now? Lelouch listened to her, in hopes it would calm his younger sister down, so he cursed himself for not asking about it later.

He put his hands down to his side and looked up at him. "No one in Alfheimr told me anything, so I don't know what they're up to, other than to escort Zero to the Unseelie Courts."

"You're…with Alfheimr then?"

"Yes."

"How can I be sure?" Suzaku asked, putting his gun back into the fold of his belt. The old man climbed the steps with great difficulty, and by the time he made it onto the platform, Suzaku moved away from the wall to his back. He never knew what that old man was going try, though the belief seemed ridiculous at the time.

"You'll see in a minute. First, I would like to introduce myself. My name is-"

"Merlin."

"Pardon?"

"Everyone in that organization seemed to have ties with the King Arthur legend." Suzaku said, putting his hands to his side. "You just seemed like a Merlin."

"Ah, well…yes, you're correct. I am Merlin."

"You look pathetic."

"I know," the old man said, cracking a waning grin. "The others refused to share the magic with me. But it was I that mobilized Alfheimr."

"Why?"

"I advised Arthur that Guinevere would one day be the end of him. He banished me from his sight without much hesitation." Merlin heaved a heavy sigh. "Since that day, one by one, he eliminated all his other knights. It was only then that they began listening to me. Do you have any food, perchance?"

Hesitantly, he reached out and pulled his water bottle out. He tossed it over to Merlin, to which he gave a scowl and said, "I asked for food."

"Do you want it or not?"

"This is fine." Suzaku watched in disgust as Merlin drank deeply. His thirst was evident in the dray, cracked surface of his lips. His entire body looked like a desert with high mountains. By the time Merlin was done, over half of his water was gone. "Boy, you did a fine thing."

"How am I supposed to get to the Unseelie Courts?" he asked.

"Easy. See that circle, over there? You stand on it, and picture the place you want to go, or the person you want to be with, and it will take you there."

He regarded the old man suspiciously. "That seems too easy."

"Oh, normally, it is," Merlin said, howling with laughter. "However, Queen Guinevere has blocked the gates to prevent any strays from entering. And only…only Arthur could do that. If she has his magic, it means she's already taken over."

Suzaku shuddered at the thought. That dream came to him once again, but he shook his head. This wasn't anything like those stories at all. Euphie was still his Euphie; there were no castles or dragons, no witches, though that was what it seemed like at the moment. "But is this also how I get back?"

"Correct."

He swept his foot across the circle, the dirt covering its silver glow. "If she's done that, then how-"

"You're the Queen's lover, are you not?" Merlin asked, making Suzaku's head snap back towards the old man. "Yes well, the brats told me that much."

"Continue."

"The transfiguration isn't complete, but you do have some of her power, though you're much weaker than she is at the moment. But crossing the Gate for you shouldn't be much of a problem. You'll just feel a thin barrier there. It'll take some time, but you may just be able to break through it."

Suzaku looked back down in frustration, his hair clinging to his forehead like so. He never liked riddles, moreover because they were more simple than he made them out to be. But still, he did what the old man said. He closed his eyes, and pictured Euphie, that sweet girl. It didn't work. Merlin shook his head. "You've got to give it more time than that."

So he did. Seconds, minutes, then hours passed them by. It was then he finally groaned in exasperation. Merlin had the nerve to look pointedly at him. "Are you sure this person actually exists?"

"Yes! Of course I do!"

"Then do this…picture the most recent image of that person in your mind."

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Boy," Merlin said in a stern tone, making Suzaku stop. "People change. You won't be the same person today, as you were yesterday." Suzaku stared at the old man, the words coming down on him so. For some reason, it was hard to stomach. The bile rose inside his throat, and he bit his lip, picturing that insane girl once again.

That girl, his Euphie, that made their world crumble to dust. That woman, now Guinevere before his eyes, jumping off that cliff, though his arms were held out for her, trying to beckon her to come his way. The smell of burning flowers, as well as two figures in the shadows, taking him away from the edge, covering his eyes and ears as to not heed the laughs of an insane woman. His heart hurt at the picture. It was humiliating, agonizing…

There was no more. No, it wasn't the knight and princess. It wasn't one of those stories anymore.

He felt his body grow light. And softly, he cried out, "Take me to her."

His mind grew heavy with doubts and thoughts. Darkness surrounded him with a tender touch. He felt his hands grope everywhere around him. There was nothing but emptiness around him, so much so he couldn't even tell the direction of where he was, where he'll end up. It wasn't predictable.

Then suddenly, he felt himself touch a smooth mirror, a thick, heavy glass that gave him a sense of blurred visions. He could make out a large forest there, some mountains there. There were many gardens to the side, all of which he thought were beautiful. He pressed on the glass…but it got colder. Why?

He pounded on it again. It struck back with the same ferocity. He cursed, as he glanced over at the images again. There was a large town there, a huge kingdom. People were moving along their daily businesses; some were cleaning the bells, others were selling their items, some were even in school. There wasn't any discontent there. Nothing could've gone wrong. He should've left right there, never minding Euphie and her business.

But for some reason, he couldn't leave. He couldn't abandon her, Guinevere coming to his mind again. So he started pounding. He attacked the glass with little mercy. He did it so many times his fists were throbbing. But he didn't stop. "Please Euphie!" He cried out. "Let me in!"

And that one last strike shattered the glass. He felt light surround his body, a dark, tainted light that was only achieved by the nostalgia a person could fell. He opened his eyes. He was still standing in that same position, though Merlin was nowhere to be found.

Flowers surrounded the stone platform. The light burned brightly in that light blue sky. He felt the wind blow sweetly to his cape, the petals swaying easily with its grasses. Where was he? Clearly there were no ruins. Was he in the Unseelie Courts?

He heard footsteps approaching. No, not footsteps. Something else, but still, instinct told him to run and hide. He did just that, jumping off the platform and crouching below, hoping no one would find him.

He sensed three presences. One was mighty, large, her existence wrapped with honey and deception. He trembled before it, and hoped it would go away. But the other two matched her fierceness. But they were beautiful, refreshing, a dark atonement for the murderer, and the thieves, the rapists, and the like…Something unearthly reached their qualities, to the point where he almost fell in a hypnotic trance over them. Suzaku shook it off, already trying to find anyway to escape. "Titania," a familiar voice said.

Suzaku froze.

He turned his attention to the conversation. That voice sounded with venomous rage, "Morgan."

"We are here on behalf of her Majesty."

"I know."

He could feel her eyes divert elsewhere, to the third person. When she spoke, the venom had gone from her voice, and instead, was replaced by a sickly sweet persona. "Hello, my dear Mordred."

The third person didn't say anything.

"How are you exactly?"

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Suzaku's mouth fell open. Lelouch's body was still in his sister's arms when he died. His cold, clammy skin was now a reality, and while the crowd cheered behind them, he could only stare coldly at them. _Do you know? Do you know what I've done? I've killed my best friend. I did. Me…_

And here he was. Alive, after all these years. His fingers clutched the grass, with no one ever knowing he was actually there. Neither did he notice the antagonizing air that had taken hold of the three.


	22. Chapter 20

Lelouch kept his distance from the two women, recognizing that cold, indifferent look Titania had from that of his mother's. He kept his eyes down carefully, the green dye fading fast, except for a strand or two of color. He allowed C.C to step forth, but not to confront her former mistress, but to compromise. At least, that's what he hoped for. And though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't feel safe around Titania either.

There were supposedly no guards to accompany her Highness. However, their airs were so minuscule they almost slipped beneath Lelouch's watchful eyes. Embedded in nature, the stone was probably Titania's witness.

C.C thankfully remembered Euphie's desires and lifted her eyes to the Queen's. "Her Majesty would like to thank you for your kind generosity," she said, causing Titania's features to soften. "However, she would also like to point out that Mordred cannot perform by himself, and has asked permission that I perform along with him."

Her eyes narrowed, and once again, that stubborn disposition revealed itself. It was amazing, how the two looked so similar, behaved the same, yet had two different outlooks. The situation tinged with some humorless joke, one so corny no one would laugh. He harbored ill will to the woman as well, but he knew how important this was for Euphie. Apparently, so did C.C.

"What makes you think you're qualified?" she asked angrily.

"I, as well as Mordred, am also a court jester to her Highness," C.C said calmly. "She has granted me the title Morgan li Britannia, a servant to her household, as well as her personal fool."

"I refuse to acknowledge this." Titania said, her features becoming more and more enraged. Her pale, creamy skin began to glow with the similar hate he saw in the witch's memories. What made her like that, he didn't know. "If the Queen has two fools, she could simply send one off. What's more," she said, narrowing her eyes. "I don't understand why I can't meet with the Queen directly. You two are servants, are you not?

"And if 'tis is true, then shouldn't you serve her Highness in Mordred's stead?" C.C, of course, wasn't going to take such insults any longer. Lelouch smirked silently at the will she possessed, seeing traces of his old partner during her time as "Zero's Mistress." She straightened herself, placing herself in front of Titania's eyes, her stance ready to either attack or defend. "With all due respect, your _Highness. _An insult to me is an insult to Queen Euphemia herself. Besides, the Queen has been made fully aware of our relations with one another."

Blackmailing was always such a useful tool. Though his eyes remained fixed to the floor, he nodded in agreement with C.C. Though Euphie didn't know the extent of the abuse, C.C has made it clear what Titania had done in the past. In the Seelie Courts, after all, honor was everything. That woman made the mistake of not understanding the consequences of her actions, of when she kidnapped a young girl from her village. It was unlikely that girl would've risen up against her.

Still, Titania tried to deny the accusations, even when she knew it was futile. "I don't know what you're talking about. There are many humans that come in and out of the courts everyday. Memories can be manipulated with-"

"Your Majesty," Lelouch countered. "Memories are not to be trifled with. Though they are subject to human whims and wishes, they still resemble the truth, however fragile the truth may seem. And besides which, I can very much guarantee that if we look in someone else's memories, Morgan's 'accusations' will be proven true."

"Who, would you say, would have such interesting information?" Titania leered.

"On the contrary, there were many servants who survived your service." The little lie made the queen almost stagger back, the horrors of her past coming back with full force. Though he knew she regretted getting caught, what hurt her more was the fact that she couldn't maintain her beauty. He knew, better than anyone else, that beauty, in the minds of many, was determined by how society thought of you. If support was lost, Titania would have nothing, nothing at all. It showed how vain she was. She tried again, but it was C.C who cut her off. "You insulted us first, Lady Titania. Wouldn't it be better for everyone, you as well as I, to start off with a clean slate?"

"I….I suppose." she agreed.

C.C gave her former mistress a piercing look, one that resembled her lost past in every way. That trembling, terrified girl was no longer in her. "Lady Euphemia has decided on a ball to commemorate the summer solstice. She would truly be honored if you attended. Of course, Mordred and I will be performing…"

"Of…course," Titania managed. "However, before this ball can take place, I would actually like to meet with her Highness. Our culture…isn't as formal as yours."

"Yes, we understand," C.C said apologetically, luring the queen into a false sense of comfort. Titania visibly relaxed, her shoulders sagging in relief. She was an open book, this woman. "I trust that your word will be as good as mine?" she asked Lelouch, to whom she could only trust at this moment.

"Yes, your Majesty," he answered, placing that fake smile on him once again. She turned to the two, her eyes clutching the one she abused so frequently. They twitched in annoyance, but however angry she was with the arrangement, they both knew she couldn't do anything about it. Her only chance was to try and get Euphie to deal with C.C. Still, Titania held onto her good graces. "Very well then. I shall see the both of you then," she said, hesitantly leaving the platform.

Her dress faded to the background of the flowers behind her. Her hair twisted wildly, just as the wind had whenever a fairy circle was about to commence. And within a blink of an eye, the queen was gone, never to come near the two again.

Lelouch walked to C.C, scrutinizing her emotionless face. "Are you alright?"

"Humph." She flipped her hair, not facing him in the slightest. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

He chuckled. "You're right." He never bothered to take her hand.

Lelouch took her hand and simply decided to lead her away.

Then the two fell, a force ripping the flesh off of his back. Lelouch's eyes followed something unfamiliar, a strange thing that came from the clouds. "Wha-?"

C.C followed his shock. Her head whipped back, forth, anywhere. Hurriedly, she tried pushing the two out of the line of fire, but red had already clouded her vision.

* * *

><p>Nunnally had received word from someone that Zero did, indeed, pass through the Gates. She held her breath, thanking one of the maids for their compliance. Everyone of them beamed at the compliment, as she expected them to. She narrowed her eyes at their uniform gestures, at how they ended perfectly in sync with one another. Their similar features, without any subtle differences, were also enough to put her on edge. If it weren't for the guard that showed at her feet, she would've stayed in that uncomfortable silence, unable to say much of anything.<p>

"Your Majesty," he said. "Milly Ashford requests an audience with you."

"Ah!" She cried out in relief. "Thank you!" She turned to her new servants. "Please leave. Cornelia will reward you for your hard work."

The word 'reward' seemed to be a foreign concept to them. They weren't used to the treatment, her sister once told her. "They'd rather be stripped and humiliated by the entirety of the Empire than accept good graces from you," Ella said amusingly. And what was strange was that it didn't come from any obvious source of guilt. Though their personalities were fine enough, they believed themselves to be inferior to her. They took pride in their positions as maids; anything higher would surely have been inappropriate. What Gawain had instilled in them could hardly be called anything but disturbing.

As soon as the last of her servants left, she stood up. "Send her in," she said as she started walking down the steps. He bowed, before rushing off.

Her hands were placed neatly in front of her. When she heard the sounds of footsteps, along with a blur of blonde dashing towards her, she automatically held out her arms and welcomed the blob. Milly nearly knocked her back, though somehow, she managed to maintain her balance. "Look at you!" Milly cried. "No one around! You're walking by yourself!"

"Milly, I'm not that weak," she laughed.

"Huh? Where's your enigmatic shadow?"

"Off…somewhere," she answered vaguely. The look on the reporter's face rose Nunnally's suspicions. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's…nothing." Milly said into her hair. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Milly." she whispered, taking a step back from the girl so she could see her fully. "Whatever you need to tell Zero, you can also tell me. We are friends, after all."

"Of course I know that," Milly whined, taking Nunnally's hand and escorting her back to the throne. "It's just something I feel like only he could answer."

Her heart filled with dread. "Milly, I thought we made it clear. We aren't a couple…"

"It looks like we need another official statement!" she shouted cheerfully. "The fans aren't willing to acknowledge it, even if it came from the Empress. You know how fans are."

"My word isn't enough?" Nunnally asked, raising her eyes in surprise. Of course she knew how stuff like love worked. She knew many people wanted to put she and Suzaku together, though they saw each other as nothing more than friends. But she also knew that Milly was strong enough one her own to put the desires down, and without much trouble. She didn't need evidence from either of them. What was she planning?

As expected, Milly shook her head. "Unfortunately, no. We need one more from the guy, then we'll leave you alone. How does that sound?"

She squeezed the blonde's hand, her eyes staring at her long, delicate fingers. The patterns on her skin illustrated her noble heart, however odd it may appear. She remembered Milly's eccentric side, as well as her false emotional outbursts. The girl knew how to make her laugh when she was being bullied, or when she got into a fight with one of her teachers. She was a companion she could have besides Sayako; even Lelouch trusted her enough to be around his sister.

But what Nunnally hated was how good she was able to keep secrets. She could keep something hidden for as long as she needed, her thoughts, her true intentions, anything at all. It was her that Nunnally had the most difficult time reading, since she was so honest with herself, no facades triggering a violation of her morals.

"You're anxious about something," the Empress observes, causing Milly's eyes to widen. Quiet fell over the two, and she decided to keep going. "This isn't about the love thing, is it?"

Milly slipped her hand away, putting it at her side. "Of course it is. I've never let you down before, have I?"

"Milly." Nunnally said, turning her wide eyes towards her. "You know something, don't you? About Alfheimr?"

"No." she said softly, though that pigheadedness overtook her expression. She was always so difficult. "I just found something, that's all, and I thought Zero should know about it."

"What is it?"

"Nothing you should bother with," Milly said once again, kissing her forehead. "It's probably just some prank or something."

"If it was, you wouldn't be here." Nunnally said softly, trying to scrutinize the creases in her forehead. She reached for her hand again, but by then Milly was already too far away. "You don't have to worry. Just keep doing what you're doing. Sorry to bother you." She turned away, waving goodbye at the tiny girl.

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it.

* * *

><p>Euphemia stared into the reflections of the glass, paying no attention to the papers beside her. Comments, complaints, criticisms…everything had been piled into a neat stack that was already beginning to grow out of control. Her fingers busied themselves with flourishing her signature, her nails moving down the documents while trying to get her tired eyes to follow. The pale light somehow made its way into her study, with the velvet curtains continued to grow in dullness. <em>Focus! <em>she told herself, her attention snapped back to the issues at hand. Did Cornelia have to go through this? No, of course not. She just pushed everything to Euphie to hunt down the Black Knights. Ella got to have all the fun, she now realized.

One after the other, she finished, never minding the growing rumors of Alfheimr's power, as well as worries that Arthur's old guard might appear again. She won't let that happen. She can't let them do as they please.

There was a knock on the door, with a small, white haired girl peeking through. She offered Lisette a tired smile. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"I got bored," the girl proclaimed, bouncing up towards Euphemia. There was supposed to be a barrier between this side of the castle and the other. How did she get passed the charms? She asked her the same question, to which she responded, "What are charms?"

"Never mind then," she replied, stretching from her seat. "Come; your mother must be worried."

"I can't stay here?" she asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not. Come on." Lisette took her hand, and she led her out of the room, not daring to look at her disappointed face. The market places were busy as usual. Of course, everyone had to pay a fee to use the gardens, but it was a relatively easy transaction. When someone caught sight of the Queen, they smiled and waved, one Euphemia gratefully returned. A few more saw Lisette hiding behind her skirts, and their pleasant faces went to one of surprise. Hurriedly, she walked briskly out of their sights and into the front gates.

She had hoped Titania would take her invitation. By now, everyone new of the celebration; there hadn't been a stray second in the kingdom. Bright banners of pastel colors were being erected everywhere, along with experimentations that could've enhanced the mystical air of the festival. Tiny stalls were opening up, and though they were temporary, some were already drawing a crowd. Many more travelers came their way, so by now news should reach the Seelie Courts. It was to be a pretty night, full of lights and music. Who wouldn't want to come?

When the two reached to the stone arches, Lisette turned around and pouted. "Why? Can't I stay here and learn?"

"Sorry sweetie," Euphemia said, crouching down to the girl's height. "I promise you can one day, but right now isn't the best time." When she saw her still unmovable scowl, she laughed silently. "Alright, how about this? If you can stay outside the castle for three days, C.C and Lulu will take you wherever you want, okay?"

She immediately brightened, and Euphemia watched as the child scurried off back to her classes. It seemed like to a select few, Morgan would always be C.C to them; she knew that much. It made her happy to know that the witch had someone waiting for her. She turned back, dreading the long day of work again, when she heard Lisette scream.

She whipped forward, rushing to the now frozen girl, her skin blanched. She took a step back, her eyes wide with fear. Euphemia followed her line of sight, and before long she too, stiffened, a loud roar in her ears. She instinctively put the child behind her, her hands shaking as they laid on her shoulders. Her eyes narrowed. "Lisette, go on," she ordered. Thankfully, the child obeyed.

Everyone had gathered to see what the commotion was about, and to her relief, many fell back. Their faces were etched with fear and resentment. Some were screaming at her to run, while others tried to push forward and see what was going on. Her hand flew to the sword on her leg, while her eyes narrowed at the intruders. Her mind, however, was chaotic. She strengthened the barrier! Not even Alfheimr could get through, at least, not without her knowing! Even Gawain and Gareth had a tough time getting through!

The men all bowed to her, swords in hand, with a killing intent that made her bones freeze. "Lady Guinevere," one of them greeted, whom she recognized to be Sir Kay. He stood, a soft, sociopathic gaze brimming in his eyes. He looked around, hissing at the onlookers whom had greeted them so informally. His hand twitched, ready to slay the bystanders then.

No one, absolutely no one, was allowed in the king's castle. It was a sacred privilege for royalty only. In his eyes, as well as the eyes of the other soldiers, it looked everything was ruined, values thrust aside in favor of a more liberal approach. Euphemia never bothered taking in her appearance, only taking into account the seven knights before her, now unsheathing their swords.

It was then people began to run.

Two of the knights chased after the commoners. "Stop!" she cried, whipping out her own sword. The blade thrust against their backs, and she needed little time to slice it out of his chest before aiming at his companion. "Run! Everyone!" she screamed. No one needed to listen to understand the situation.


	23. Chapter 21

Suzaku watched in horror as the soldiers destroyed the field before him. Though someone had tried to cover his eyes, he managed to see enough, to the point where his knees gave out from weakness. His mask was off, abandoned somewhere in the dirt where it was probably being stomped on, destroyed, like the present he tried to so carefully guard. His hands lay motionless on his lap, as he watched the figures move with a morbid curiosity in his eyes.

Hollow faces took form underneath the grass. A muddy mess arose from the earth, with tiny screams reaching his ears. Moans gripped his soul, while distinct features began to form upon their wet bodies. His lips were trembling. He couldn't move, forgetting everything that had taken place before. Still, he managed to grab his gun, meticulously aiming for something, anything, to try and wake him from this nightmare.

Shots rang from his ears. Yes, he shot them.

But like Percival, it didn't do…anything. They simply ignored him, brushing past him as they would mindless drones. Why?

He quickly turned around, seeing two people falling to the ground. The breath in his body beat hard against his lungs. He rushed to see their faces, but someone had hidden them. C…C.C?

No, she was crueler, colder, _merciless. _She carried none of the warmth the witch had before, however little it may have been. He watched as she brushed aside the boy's greenish, brown hair, murmuring romantic words to him, before allowing the two to disappear under her warps. When she revealed herself again, they were gone. A grim expression formed on her face, along with triumphant eyes that made him shudder quietly. She closed that abyss and sighed. "You jest," she said. "Someone as ugly as she? Don't make me laugh…Ah, you must be Lancelot."

Suzaku blinked, still holding his gun. He froze as she came towards him. Titania, was what they called her, was what Mordred and Morgan named her. She stopped a few feet away from him, and smiled sweetly. "You really are a loyal knight. You will be rewarded greatly."

"I..I'm sorry. I…don't…"

"Oh, they didn't tell you?" She laughed politely, that black demeanor gone from her personal. Her skin radiated in the sunlight, and all the while her green her cascaded to her dress, making her seem more carefree, in sharp contrast to what he heard before. "Because of your bravery, you allowed my troops to enter into the Unseelie Courts."

"W-what?"

"Do you not hear me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Maybe you don't understand me. Any whom, allow me to offer my condolences. You must've been…extremely disgusted, letting Guinevere touch you like that. It must've been painful, being her lover."

She took two steps towards him, her words sinking in like venom. Alfheimr…was Titania's army? Arthur wasn't in control?

But of course! He kicked himself mentally, realizing the extent of his stupidity. They were after Euphie from the start, yet like a fool, he gave into their request. He should've told Nunnally about it, about everything. Maybe…maybe then she could've helped him prevent this disaster. Had he been used again?

He felt her stroke his cheek, and he looked up, disgust seeping through his mind. "Ah, I was thinking about taking Mordred as my lover. However, I'm sure he won't mind if I took another-"

He took her wrist and removed it, tempted to break the Queen's bones. That was where Euphie usually touched him. He wasn't going to allow that…_bitch _to go there. And as for Mordred…as for Lelouch, he was going to have to wait. He rapidly drew his gun, and just as Titania was about to question his actions he shot her head. Her eyes immediately went blank. He move away, not wanting to touch the woman again, however his motives may be.

He looked back at the muddy soldiers, the shadows now gathering around them. It was broad daylight, so Suzaku could see everything those things were made of. Tiny hands stuck out from them. Something black ran down to the ground, while in the middle was that of a beating heart, ready and waiting to make its debut. He saw the two soldiers he shot, showing no signs of slowing down.

So like a fool, he followed them. In fact, he sped ahead of them, trying to reach Euphie before they did.

* * *

><p>The body crumpled underneath Euphemia' weight. The soldiers weren't fast enough to evade her raper. However, she still suffered some internal bleeding, which was already beginning to heal. She turned to face the remaining knights, all of them in the line of her sight. None of them moved, now accepting their comrade's deaths. But none of them went to look for Arthur either, which wasn't what she was expecting.<p>

She straightened, and walked toward them with fierce determination. However, Kay held up his hand. "We know that Arthur has been removed. You have just confirmed our suspicions."

She narrowed her eyes. "I take it then…that you won't accept me as ruler?"

"Correct. And neither…" she carefully observed as they readied their weapons. Some were taking careful note to surround her, monitoring her movements. Her eyes examined the armor they had on, the decorative symbols they had on their shields. But none of the weapons were ornate, similar to Lulu's glove. "…is Titania."

It seemed he was correct. She couldn't help but laugh at the irony, recognizing she's fallen prey to her kindness once again. Her inability to not trust anyone was truly astonishing. Perhaps that was why her siblings underestimated her so readily, why Cornelia, even Schniezel, weren't taking her seriously. Maybe that's why when she announced the Special Zone, Cornelia was truly surprised, thinking she would have given up on the proposal.

Maybe that's why Lelouch stayed by her side all this time, as well as C.C. They merely saw her as a someone…who needed to be protected. Had she really gotten stronger? Had she really learned anything at all?

What started out as a stream of giggles turned into bouts of laughter. She didn't no how long she stayed like that; she only knew that her body was shaking, the blood seeping from her skirts. Her hand flew to her head, as she kept laughing, howling in the insanity she shared with Arthur. By the time she was done, none of the soldiers had moved. It was their second mistake. She knew that much.

Her hand gripped the lower parts of her white dress, tearing off the simple designs. The fabric ripped easily from her legs, the little jewels she hadn't known existed falling to the grounds. Some rolled near the gates, while others seemed to fade away, never acknowledging their own existence. The seams were thrust carelessly around the crimson air, the hue surrounding her mind with its hellish voice. She opened her eyes, and twisted her mouth into a relaxed smile, one that irked all of them greatly. "Come at me then!" she screamed happily. "I order you, as Guinevere, to attack me!"

They heeded the command. She heard their footsteps charge forward, never missing a beat. They were all in sync. "Don't let me escape!"

"Faster!"

"You call yourself Arthur's Knights?!"

She allowed her emotions to sweep into her tone, relishing the close proximity the blades came to stabbing her, though they weren't close enough.

And when they were, she simply stepped aside, allowing them all to impale one another.

Of course, it was only their gallbladders they stabbed. They were all still alive, though many couldn't move. It was an incredible circus act, really. Had they really thought this out? Attacking in such a basic manner so that even _she _could deduce the fastest way out? It seemed like they handed her their surrender after all.

But what was even more stupid was the fact that they told her their accomplice's identity. They never thought about the consequences if they lost? Were they really that sure of themselves? Did they truly believe they were dealing with some corrupt queen that had no one, really no one?

With one, swift strike, she sliced one soldier's legs. He screamed in agony, while she threw the stray leg somewhere else. No one was around…but even if there were, who could stop her? Who could bind her to such ordinary rules, when all these opponents were so mediocre? One by one, she allowed them all to collapse. Even Kay, the most confident of them all, had his face lying in the dirt by the time she was done.

She walked forth and stepped on his face, forcing him to bow before her. She raised the raper. "I'm sure Titania would enjoy your hearts at her door," she commented darkly, before forcing the blade into his chest, puncturing his lung in the process. He gasped, feeling the sharp weapon crush the fragile organ. Even when she couldn't pull it out, like she had with Percival, or with Gawain or Gareth, she knew she was done from the moment he stopped moving.

Howls of despair entered the air, followed by sounds of vengeance. "Commander!"

"You…filthy slut!"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you did!"

"Long live Arthur!"

"Oh? Arthur?" she asked, taking out her raper with little trouble at all. She examined the fluids on her blade. They reminded her of that dream, of when she released Suzaku from love. She strolled towards the remainder of the Knights. "If you hadn't had…" she said, forcing him into that humiliating position as she did with Kay, "…such an incompetent commander…!" she stabbed his heart, this time managing to see through his rib cage. His organs were bleeding, drowning him in that delicious life. "You wouldn't be in this mess," she said softly, removing the heart with little accuracy. Bits of lung were stuck on the outside.

She proceeded with this, chiding them on their stupidity, on their pride. Or maybe it was both; she couldn't tell. She knew they weren't always this weak; they simply underestimated her was all. Whenever they saw her, she was that girl, the one who shuddered from their king's kisses, who took pity on every servant that messed up. She kept him locked up in the castle, trying to decide what to do with him. His cries tugged at a small, tiny light in the corner of her heart, and she was almost regretting her decision to overthrow him.

But unfortunately, that compassion had already proven to be the end of her.

She crushed them all. She showed no mercy this time. If they were going to be like this every time they confronted her, they didn't deserve another chance. They were, in some way, going to mess up whatever they'd been planning from the start. They were so idiotic not even Titania would've given them the light of day. But all that woman ever cared about was beauty.

And she couldn't even comprehend a single aspect of the word!

She watched them, lifeless, the blood draining from their bodies. By now, Lisette was far from this place. She could hear the crowds leaving, taking shelter, whatever it was worth. They were smart people, and she was grateful to them. All they needed was liberation, and they would've done just fine.

But she pushed the thoughts aside. Titania was on their side, so she must also be involved somehow, someway. She made herself scare from the gates went inside the castle.

Her legs carried her far. She never paid attention to the scenery, as she once had when she was happy. She never looked at the gardens, where she usually watched C.C and Lelouch in one of their latest arguments. She didn't pause in front of the throne room, where the three made their arrangements, whatever they may be, whether domestic policies, or foreign issues, such as with Britannia or the Seelie Courts. She couldn't find the strength to search her study, where those policies were made. Instead, she went straight to the dungeons, where she still found Arthur, his face against the dirt.

His body was completely deformed. The black tenderloins she threatened him with had torn through his skin, so much so she could see the skeletal forms of bone through his arms, his torso, and his face. One eye was swollen shut, while the other was swollen red, the veins beginning to lose direction of where they were supposed to go. His teeth were removed over and over, his gums bleeding off and on as a result. His forearms were twisted right and left in opposite directions, while his ribs stabbed his elbows, making him seem like an elephant of some sort. His nose had been broken over and over, and his legs were sown together.

However, he still had the nerve to whisper her brother's name…Mordred.

Mordred. That was all she ever heard from him anymore. She turned away, locking the door behind her. She hurried down the steps. "I'm sorry, to the both of you," she said softly, turning around to the gardens to make a shortcut to the kingdom. "I promise, I'll come find you."

* * *

><p>By the time she reached the marketplace, she heard those screams again.<p>

They were the same men she saw entering the Gates, from the time she first met C.C.

But they were more hideous. Their expressions mirrored those of lost souls, ones sentenced to an eternal purgatory, without any say in their fate or why. The wandered the streets, seemingly trying to look for answers while everyone ran away, abandoning them in their time of need. Their grotesque hands stretched out for comfort, for sanctuary, for anything that resembled the life they once had. And perhaps they were; maybe they were just lost, both abuser and victim alike, and maybe they were crying, screaming out for help.

But Euphemia knew better.

They terrorized the citizens, locking their doors to ensure there'd be no escape. They banged against the wood, the stone, desperate for a crack so that they could come in and kill the obstacles before them, if only to please their master. They cowered from the bright colors that swayed in the air, and instead, concentrated on that delicious life inside. She heard cries from inside the homes, praying for refuge. From as far as she could tell, there were no people outside. Aim for the heart, was what she reminded herself.

She charged forth, her eyes pointed at the weak opening their bodies gave to their hearts. When she touched it, she thrust her blade forth, ripping apart, the body beneath. She found herself attacking another, then another, then another in that same fashion. Multiple times, she found herself surrounded. It reminded her of those horror movies she usually saw Ella watch, shouting happily as the person decapitated the undead with little to no effort. It always seemed so terrifying to her, yet here she was, doing the same thing.

The problem were numbers. There were a lot of them, and many times, she feared she'd be too late to save on from being dragged to the earth, never seeing the light again. What's more, fatigue spread through her body, as well as her mind. The action was repetitive; there was that could stop it from dancing to the same melody over and over. It became to the point where she moved unconsciously, discharging one pack of soldiers, than the next, than the next…

Her body cried out for rest, but she wouldn't let it. She couldn't give into her weakness now. What was left for her at the castle, besides a pile of rotting bodies? What's more, she had no idea where Lisette or the others were. She knew she was in the main marketplace. That much was certain.

And by the time sunset had come, she made her way to the town center. Sure enough, she found most of everyone there. Thankfully…she almost cried. No one was hurt, though they all rushed towards their queen, trying to see if she was injured. But many paused at the blood on her torn dress, the weariness in her face. Her hair was a tangled mess, she knew. The strap on her left leg, along with the raper in her hand, gave a hint at what she'd done to the intruders. And they all fell silent, as she closed her eyes.

There was the man, the one she'd given the sword to, to kill her if she had broken her promise to his people. There was old man Stanley, who Lelouch and C.C had aided when she first took over. There was Lisette's mother, Nicole, who wrapped her arms tightly around her child, as she carried that uncertain look in her eye at the unstable ruler. There was the school teacher, who helped Euphemia with her policies. There was the farmer, who's unique, black rooster once attacked Lelouch while he helped with his farm. She counted all the people there, the ones whom served her, as well as the ones that accepted her. The bell guardians, the priests, the nuns, the business people, the shopkeepers, the cobblers…everyone who had seen their innocent, benevolent queen fall apart before their eyes.

Yet she couldn't help but admire them. They still looked to her for instructions, that illusion no longer held in their eyes. They all respected her, that much was certain, but on a different level. There was fear, there was defiance, but there was also a loyalty she'd never seen before, one that she'd only noticed in Suzaku.

But one person didn't belong. He was too busy making sure everyone was there, everyone was safe, that he didn't notice her presence. It was the first time she's laid eyes on that costume since she and Lulu met together, under the cover of black while negotiating for the SAZ. It was a bit different; it was more flamboyant, with brighter golden stripes than she originally had seen. What's more, it had more flare, though the belt was what diminished its royal qualities. The man was helping with the other commoners, and when he saw them silent, he turned, and stood up to his full height.

His brown hair bounced lightly, with traces of pink in his bangs. Lavender caressed his pupil, while the outer rim was surrounded by that earthly, natural green. His tan skin had pieces of dirt crusted onto it, catching onto the white ruffles on his neck. Fortunately, the ribbon was loose, else wise Euphemia was sure he would choke to death. She didn't come anywhere near him when she whispered his name.

It was the first time they met each other outside a dream. Reality wasn't anything like that world, where the words seemed to catch on easily. But she didn't come anywhere close to him. She didn't share any of that sweet intimacy she had from when she was innocent, nor when she was changed. What's more, it wasn't the romantic reunion she'd envisioned. She was…in fact, irritated, by his sudden appearance, by his interference, by everything. But he helped her in her time of need, so she couldn't complain.

Why?

There was confusion in the air, as people whispered around, wondering who this man was, what his relation was to the Queen. There were jealous stares, of course, but the stranger had helped them, so they weren't in any position to demand anything more from him. Euphemia trusted that they be silent…while she dealt with Suzaku.

"Euphie…" he said breathlessly, taking in her bloodstained demeanor. "I…we, I mean…"

"I'm grateful to you," she said in the same monotone voice C.C used when she was bored, or when she was observing a secret that shouldn't have been seen. "Thank you for evacuating everyone." She gave him a traditional Japanese bow, one she learned from him long ago.

It appeared that the gesture caused him to fluster, and he clumsily returned the action, causing whispers to erupt from the crowd. "Who is he?" one person asked, before being hushed by someone else.

Euphemia turned to the people. "Everyone," she said. "The situation has been dealt with. You can all go home now."

"Milady-"

"Besides the dust, there hasn't been much damage," she explained, her eyes never leaving Suzaku. "But I ask that none of you go to the castle just yet, understood?"

The silence sealed their agreement. Slowly, they all left, exiting reluctantly. She knew what they were doing; they thought they were leaving their kind, gentle queen at the hands of a stranger, however knightly he may be. Then again, they should know by now she could take care of herself. So they left, leaving her with an old companion of hers.

She stared at him for a long time. Feelings threatened to reveal her vulnerability, but she didn't allow such a thing. It would've been an embarrassment to her, to the people around her. Whatever happened, whatever the consequences may be, this…_nonsense _needed to end today.

"Euphie…" he tried again, but his voice evaporated into the air.

She sighed, making no move toward him. "Why did you come?"

"I…I was worried…"

"About what?" she asked suspiciously, never once losing the grip on her raper. "I could take care of myself."

"I…I know-"

"Suzaku," she said in that calm voice. "How exactly did you get here?"

"I…" His eyes looked away in shame. She knew her piercing glare did no good either, but it couldn't be helped. She had to know. "I just thought about you, and here I was."

"You didn't have any trouble at all?"

"I did, actually," he said, closing his eyes. "There was something preventing me from reaching you. Merlin said…that you didn't want any _strays _to wander in here."

"It's for their own protection. It is a foreign land after all, with creatures you can't even fathom," she said coldly, as she justified her actions. Then something else caught her mind. "Merlin?"

"Alfheimr."

"Is Britannia cooperating with them now?" she asked.

Suzaku shook his head. "No. We've given them a chance, but seeing as how everyone reacted when they saw you, that 'alliance' will soon draw to a close." He took the term, 'alliance' loosely. She scoffed. Of course; these people will try anything, anything at all, to rid their problems, even if it meant trusting an enemy. Nunnally wasn't stupid. She saw him take in the blood on her, and he shuddered. "What happened?"

"What do you think?" she asked. "I executed them."

"W…"

"They attacked me without hesitation," she said simply, cleaning the raper with the remaining folds of her dress. She brushed aside Suzaku's slight blush, before putting the blade back in its proper place. "They began charging after my people. It was only natural that I defend them, isn't it?"

"You…_destroyed them all?" _His incredulous tone offended her. Did he really think her that helpless, after all she's shown him?

But she nodded, confirming his suspicions. He was trembling, at her transformation, at how cold she's turned. How could this…have happened? "Euphie…"

"I don't believe I had a choice in the matter." She continued. "You don't know how long I was here, how long I…Britannians and Japanese alike…have suffered under their rule. It was only natural that I rebelled."

"There was…another way you could've done it." He said, his shaky tone regaining control of itself. "You were Queen, weren't you? Surely…surely you could've taken control."

"I did. I was that _man's lover, remember?" _

"You could've established edicts of peace, acts of toleration…!"

"Arthur exposed a weakness inside, and I took advantage of it." Euphemia said, knowing that in the end, no matter how many plays you put to the sentence, that was basically what had happened. "I helped everyone escape. But I got more than what I asked for. So in the end, it benefitted everyone, did it not?"

"And you would've ended with what?" Suzaku asked. "Euphie, when…when everyone saw them alive, there'd been major search parties for you! They were ready to investigate what really happened that day!"

"Fairies. Would they really have believed that?"

"I believed it!" He cried out, albeit he choked on the words, which gave Euphemia hints of his lies. She didn't think Nunnally could believe a ludicrous claim like that either. It seemed so ridiculous that something like that could work. Still, he repeated those words, like a lost promise. "I did…I believed it. I clung to it, hoping that somehow, it would lead me to you!" He balled his fists, staring dead at his lover. "Don't you see?! Euphie, I would've-"

"Thrown everything away?" she asked, forcing him to stop. "Would you have thrown the peace Lulu had made, just to seek after me? Even now, Suzaku, that isn't how the world works. It'll never be perfect, no matter how many times you try. All you can do is what you can do, and hope that your efforts will lead it on a better path…or lie to it enough so that it would believe your deception."

"Euphie. You can still come back." He said firmly. "You didn't have to take this way. And if you just come with me now-"

"Titania." she said suddenly. "There's a high possibility that Titania had captured my fools. You know I can't leave them."

"We will save them!" he exclaimed, stepping closer toward the princess he once sworn to save. "I can mobilize the Black Knights, and-"

"Have you forgotten?" she asked. "This is my fight. Besides, I feel like I can handle Titania."

"I..I killed her." Suzaku whispered breathlessly. It was another life he'd taken out of recklessness, but he did it. It was a foolish notion he clung to still, that if he took action, he could help stop a war. It was the same thing he'd done with his father, the former Prime Minister. He did the same with Lelouch, though he never expected him to be alive after all this time. What's more…to be in Euphie's service.

But he was utterly shocked by her apathetic behavior. "Where did you shoot her?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, in fact." she said, here eyes hardening. "Where did you shoot her?"

"In the head."

"Hah, then you're wasting your time." she said mockingly. "Hate to disappoint you, but she's still alive."

"For some reason, I'm not surprised. It's hard to die these days," Suzaku laughed mirthlessly, an emptiness spreading from inside his chest. The old Geass order still reflected in his eyes. He never bothered to ask Jeremiah, Lelouch's old guard, to cancel the Geass on him. He didn't feel like he had to.

"It's why I'm asking you to go back." she said, walking to him with an eerie confidence. "You already know how to operate the gate, correct?"

"Y-yes."

"Then go through it, Suzaku Kururugi. Seal off the exit." She turned around and started away, but she felt his warm fingers grip her wrist, content on never letting go. Her eyes jolted downward, her bottom lip shaking. But she didn't turn to him, knowing that the tears were threatening to fall. "What about you?" he demanded. "I can't just leave you here!"

"You won't have to. Do you know who I am?" she asked, swiping her arm away from his. She rubbed the red flesh. She heard his gape, practically knowing she's trampled over his already broken mind. She felt his eyes bore her back, and she dared not move from that spot. "Zero." her voice commanded.

"Yes…your Majesty."

"No, not that. Though I expect you to heed to my request, I am also challenging you…to a duel."

"What?" For a moment, his eyes were might as well have popped out of his skull. His hands unclenched, and instead, was replaced by a motionless statue that could've fallen. He couldn't believe his ears. Were they lying?

"You heard me. You have refused to listen to my warnings, and as a result, you have seen me, as well as my people, in such a state. I cannot allow such a thing to go unanswered. Therefore, I am challenging you."

"Euphie…"

"Don't!" she shouted, forcing her former knight to silence. "Don't…call me by that…stupid name. I hate it…so much." She fought for control of her emotions, a battle she barely won. She took a deep breath. "Don't call me by that name," she repeated. "The duel will take place in Britannia, near the vicinity of the Empress's palace. I will come to you when the time is right, when all this chaos has receded. By that time, I expect you not to hesitate."

"…"

"My name…is Euphemia li Britannia. Remember that well, Zero," she spat, clenching her fists, allowing her hair to fall over her face. And that was it. That was the last words they'll ever say to each other…at least before the duel. The darkness fell between the two, shadowing a kind of silhouette that reminded them, the both of them, of when it was just them against the world.

It seemed so much simpler back then. There were no complexities they knew about, no conflicts they had to deal with right away. They both honestly believed that they could take those corrupt way head on, even without the knowledge that they possessed now. They thought they knew what they were up against, yet in the end, it was only Euphemia, who realized they knew nothing at all.

The sounds of her footsteps echoed from the room, as she left Suzaku standing there, that unreadable expression burned in her mind, though she never once peered at it. And when she was far enough away, she still refused to cry. Her resolve would weaken if she gave in so easily.

She headed back towards the castle, in that regal fashion they once admired her for. She received many stares, knowing no one dared to come talk with her later on. She passed the same faces, though beneath them, they were complete strangers to her. She passed the decaying bodies ahead, to which she made them vanish with the stroke of the surfaces of the gate. She passed the empty markets, where many villagers had been seen to try and regain their state of mind, as well as start over from the mess the abnormal soldiers made. She passed the corridors, everything that reminded her of C.C…and Lelouch.

The tapestry was still before her. She shut her eyes against it, as she climbed the incomprehensible maze. It was actually the first time she's walked to her room alone. Usually, one of the two were with her, either to scold her, or if she requested it, to spend time with her. She laughed at her pathetic life.

She suddenly found herself in front of that mirror. The same mirror she sent Lelouch through. The same trap she made him take. She stroked the surface, the same way he had, and smiled at her reflection. She didn't know she was crying, even when she thought she made herself cold hearted. Old habits die hard, she figured. But these days, it seemed really hard to die.

She thought of Titania, and pushed herself through the mirrors, knowing full well what awaited her on the other side.


	24. Chapter 22

He never thought it'd be this easy.

Perhaps it was due to lack of competition; after all, many humans could not reside in the Courts, and had to content themselves elsewhere. Or it could be that because the monarchies focused so much time on "beauty" that they hadn't known anything about politics, or military matters, observing what had just happened today. Even Oghi and the others put up more of a fight than Titania, at least, when it came to trusting others.

Yet here she was, staring at him with those sickening eyes, which housed a saccharine expression. Her hands her placed neatly on her lap, as she leaned against the bars, the vine seductively draping up her dress. Her iron hands gripped the metal with a pale elegance that seemed so uncharacteristic of a tyrant. Her hair cascaded inside the cell, to the point where it glowed against the cold, gray marble. Her fingers traced up and down the bars, to the point where he had to close his eyes just to keep him from following their movements.

He wasn't in chains, as other prisoners had been in, nor was he in that straight-jacket (where he admittedly felt more comfortable than the clothes he'd been wearing). The blood had faded along the black lining, and nothing appears to have been taken. He stood, barely seeing his reflection across the floors; it'd been very clean for a dungeon.

Lelouch couldn't help if she really was this stupid, or if he'd just been really good at hiding his weapons. He looked up at her with wary eyes, resisting the urge to smile. "Your Majesty-"

"Ana," Titania pouted thrusting her hips to such a degree he thought they might've broken. It would've been entertaining if they did.

"Your Majesty," he stated again. "I thought you had agreed to recognize Euphemia."

"On the condition that you'd perform," she said haughtily. "I asked for you and you alone, and it was foolish for her to go up against me." Euphie's actions confused him as well, though he could hardly complain about it now. "So in a way," she continued, "she insulted me. And because you, as well as Morgan, are in her service, you have no choice but to suffer as well. However…"

"However?"

"I'm offering an ultimatum." She said, slowly drawing out a golden key from the corners of her left breast. She placed it into the lock, and imitated the action of turning the tiny object. She paused, gazing at him lovingly. "Become _my _jester, and I shall grant mercy for your queen. I know how much she means to you."

"What about Morgan?" he asks in that same, prideful tone.

"Does this mean you accept my offer?"

"It depends. I need her, after all." He took in the horrid frown she pulled, her bright smile eclipsing into inside that dark, murderous aura. He liked seeing her that way; it made her more human. He shifted his weight to where the light gave him instant access to the outside. C.C was nowhere to be found. Everything was going to be fine, he told himself. She wasn't supposed to be caught…at least not yet.

"Well now," Titania drawled, placing her head against the cell. "I can't have you turning to some other woman. It makes my skin scrawl, just thinking of her. Reminds me of that no good husband of mine." She instantly turned to him, that grotesque grin returning. "You've heard of him, haven't you? The magnificent Oberon?"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. Of course he'd heard of him. He had wanted to speak with the king for _weeks now, _but he never got a chance to, possibly due to some purge her Majesty had some time before. It was the only way he could describe it, since whenever he tried making any conversation with the guards outside, they simply whispered phrases that involved the demise of the kind ruler. "If I may-"

"You may," she interrupted, giggling beside herself. Lelouch pushed on, ignoring the irritation growing inside. "Exactly why did you do that? You never stroke me as the person to commit a murder."

"That's because _I _didn't," Titania said, switching the key back and forth, careful not to unlock the door. Common sense dictated he not scream at her for behaving in such a manner. But that overconfidence was going to get her in trouble someday. It did, after all, with Clovis. "I mourned for my husband of course," she gleefully chuckled, her motions suggesting a different mood. "I cried and cried all the time, until I couldn't cry any longer. See this?" She lifted her bangs, and pulled herself towards his eyes. It looked like a bullet hole, one that hadn't healed yet. "What is it?"

She swayed from side to side, placing both hands to her mouth, as though she were about to reveal an embarrassing secret. "Lancelot gave it to me."

_Say something, anything, _he kept urging himself, but Lelouch knew he couldn't. Though he mentally praised his friend for the attack, confusion and curiosity came ahold of him, and later, fear. What did Suzaku do to warrant her attention? Had she found out already? Had she been lying?

But thankfully, Titania never paid attention to his reaction, and continued laughing like she had been. "I deserve the best, don't I Mordred? However, Lancelot didn't see it like that, and he shot me. Oh well." She stopped, frozen in her place. "He is beautiful, so much so he broke through without a single frustration marring his face. Oops, I…never mind. It's useless anyways."

"Lady Titania," he said, his hands remaining where they were. It wasn't time yet, but it was so close…But his apprehension got a hold of him. "Please, tell me about Lancelot."

She raised her eyes. "Oh, is someone jealous?" she asked, her voice prancing around in that childish innocence of hers, though at this point, he might as well have taken it as just plain idiocy. Still, he gave her a charming smile, which convinced her she was right. "Mordred! You do care for me!"

"Milady."

"Right! It seems that the knight was in a bad mood or something. But either way, he helped command my soldiers! We've successfully invaded the Unseelie Courts. Soon, Arthur will be reinstated, and my aristocrats will have a solid grip on that barbaric territory."

"Alfheimr," he said, his tongue dancing around the letters. Lelouch's eyes never left Titania, but he lowered his piercing glare so that the shadows would come across his face. "Is that your organization?"

She nodded proudly. "I am impressed by their dedication, as well as their desperation. They'll do anything to get their leader back."

"So it's a trap," he observed, his voice monotone. Her head bounced eagerly, as though she were willing to do whatever he wanted her to. She was too dependent on what others thought of her, and even when Lelouch knew of the stakes at hand, he couldn't help feeling sorry for the girl. The trait was so descriptive of Nina, the tiny genius that built the weapon that made humanity submit fully, willingly. She really was a stroke of terror, that girl.

"Correct!" She clapped her hands. "I never liked the way Arthur ran his country, so when I saw _Guinevere, _I knew I had someone to take him down!" she shouted happily. "Oh, Mordred you should've seen her in all her glory! She'd be covered in crimson by the time it was over!" He remembered those times…those times she prayed near Percival's grave, the times she's cried herself to sleep, knowing she could never return, the times when he and C.C told her stories of their travels, just to distract her from the pain…

And her words didn't surprise him either. After all, Avalon and Camelot were open to travelers. They drew enough attention, so much so apparently Titania decided to come and visit. His mind calculated the instances the fairy could've slipped in, and one specific moment came across his brain. He laughed softly, knowing he should've sensed that presence long ago, even in the gardens. Well, at least now he knew better. "But…"

Lelouch looked up. "But?"

"But she was too strong, so much so it made her ugly," Titania said simply, reverting back to her crazed state. "I didn't like it. She should've come to me instead."

"Had you made yourself known to her, she would've," Lelouch replied, evenly defending himself against the killing intent of her Majesty. Titania refused to have any of the blame. "I would've if she just talked to me, instead of staring in space out like that! There've been times when I went up to her, yet she didn't reply-"

"Was Arthur with her?"

"Yes of course!" she said stiffly. "Chivalrous men would never leave their wives alone, especially ones as wild and unpredictable as she."

"Yet you never did anything."

"Pardon?"

He calmed himself, allowing his frustration to build into a tactful motivation, one where he could deafly navigate himself from any troublesome situation. In this case, however, it involved Euphie, as well as his own guilt for not knowing she was alive. "You knew Arthur was cruel. You yourself called his insanity beautiful."

"What does that have to do with anything?" she snapped.

"Do you honestly believe," he asked, humor permeating from within his voice, "that if you asked her how she was doing, she would've answered you truthfully? With that shadow of a bastard standing near her, how was she to answer you? She was always an honest girl, _milady." _

He made her hear the sneer in his voice, to the point where she staggered back. She miscalculated, one where her expectations began breaking down in front of her. Underestimate his feelings, he would've believed her to be incompetent. But if she blew his emotions out of proportion, he would've pegged her a fool and a coward. And those were the names he came to associate her with. Lelouch continued with his tirade, apparently tired with his "trysts" with Titania. "I do believe you behave like a spoiled child, Ana. One dream and you allow your realms to go to pieces."

She took the key out of its place and shoved the poor thing back in the folds of her dress. "High noon," she began, "you will attend Morgan's execution. You _will _heed me as your new Queen, and you _will never mention that bitch again. Understand?" _

He merely shook his head, a cheshire smile forming on his face. "I don't know, milady. You were never an interesting girl to begin with."

He flinched as she slammed the door behind her, an easy chuckle escaping from his throat. High noon, huh? By this time now, C.C should've escaped, and if not, he should be free in the next ten seconds. Should he wait some more?

No, Lelouch already heard the guards making their way to his cell. They were well versed, quoting the Book of Knells, and even ancient alchemy to which the Druids used for "scientific" rituals. They were words clouded with ignorance and darkness, two attributes Lelouch could do without.

He moved forward and slipped out a pin he'd taken from Titania's dress. To this moment, he still couldn't comprehend why she hadn't noticed such a shiny thing missing from her attire, but at the same time, she was always so overdressed. It only took him three seconds to pick the lock and open the door, a creak alerting his private guards.

It was easy to hide from them. He rushed to the door, where he hid himself against the warm wood. He saw their shadows, as they frantically searched for any signs of the missing fool. When they began to mobilize again, it was only then he thrust his arm forth, bringing the wires of his glove into the scene. He heard that familiar sound, of rope cutting through flesh, as their bodies slumped to the floor, the rusty smell already diffusing through the airs. It took him a few moments to unlock the gate in front of him, as he proceeded to drag the bodies inside his cell. They were merely unconscious, he could tell, but at this point, it was useless determining how long they were going to be out. He hit their frontal lobes, so they may be a bit irritable when they awake.

As he shut the door behind him, he made his way out of the corridors, taking care to cover the blood with the rags laying nearby. Did anyone look down anymore? He could never tell.

Lelouch watched forever, trying to catch a glimpse of his partner. Did she even make it out? Swiftly, he went down the musty halls, blocking out the craven words that formed in his mind.

* * *

><p>Suzaku never really knew how long he was there, even as he watched Euphie shut the door behind her, as she stepped out into that unknown world, as she challenged him to a duel he never thought she could win…nor could he.<p>

His mind put together the girl from his dreams, as well as the girl now. She was different…crueler, but more vulnerable. She wasn't the doll he took her to be, nor was she rebelling in that peaceful way she once spoke of fondly. She was taking action, and judging by her appearance…getting blood on her hands.

Why? What had changed? If she really was going to reject him like this, why had he even bothered to come? Had his delusions meant so much to him to the point where they blinded the trace remnants of a broken reality? Had he, the new Zero, been absorbed with the new world order that he forgot his blood-soaked past?

Did Euphie remember that day, at the SAZ?

She probably did. That's why she didn't want to go back, why she couldn't bear to show herself to Nunnally, or to anyone who knew her from her previous life. But…that still didn't explain why Lelouch was there, or C.C. But he knew better; their voices sounded so similar, but it could've been anyone beneath her arms, anyone at all. And the way they simply assumed her last name…was apathetic, cold, judgmental. Who exactly was Titania? Was she that much of an opponent that they had to go on and assume such a tone? If he was still Euphie's knight, he would've broken their arms for insulting his princess in such a rude way.

Yet he knew he couldn't have done any of it. He wasn't strong enough to take them; his will just might shatter before him. Nunnally, who'd been nothing more than Lelouch's cute sister…had even bested him in that strategic game of negotiation when dealing with Alfheimr. What did he have left, besides an empty nest laying there, everyone moving ahead without him? Had the civilians gone on to endure something not even he knew? Had he been so immature that Euphie had to protect him…even from himself?

His mind kept coming back to those questions. Who was Titania? Who was Arthur?

He ruffled his hair, as he tried to dig up the information Nunnally had told him excitedly in the past, about fairies and dragons and the like. She's told him about witches, that knights in shining armors always came to slay them and save the princess. She's sang songs about Prince Charming and his way with his love interests, however many they may be. She talked about true love, or love at first sight, whatever she wanted to phrase it. The tales seemed so familiar, but so strange at the same time. How could they have coincided with such folklore? How?

He decided to take a step forward, his brain claiming the chance to follow Euphie, to see where she would go. But then he stopped, wondering if she would even want him there, if she would only take him as a hindrance. Perhaps he could change her mind about the duel, and convince her to come back, so he could…he could what? Remain at her side, till death to they part? To live happily with wonderful children in a peaceful world? To laugh passively as time around them passed them by? Did he even know what it meant to be her lover, anything at all?

A hurting pressure tugged at his chest. A small voice, his own probably, advised him not to go, knowing it pained it too much. It told him to wait for his princess, if she decided to come back at all, and to see what she had to say. It told him to obey, and listen for any signs…to see if she was still his Euphie.

Her descent caught his eyes maddeningly, and he cursed himself for not doing anything more to help save her. But it was her choice to fall. How could she not?

He knew the goals they had…yet their ways were so different. It was he and Lelouch all over again, except the hurt would've go away. He didn't know what he looked forward to, besides that world.

Did he want that world anymore? Suzaku couldn't tell. A place where not everyone could live happily, where people kept having to step on each other just to get to a slightly higher state, wasn't a place Suzaku wanted. Though his hearth was small, at least it was warm, filled with bright, warm laughs, jokes to share. Who knows? Maybe even Euphie could have a place in that frame, her cheerful smile once again coming into the fold.

How hopeless was that?

He stared intently at that door, knowing his way around to the Gates. It took him some time, but he finally managed to come to her beloved kingdom. People were living brilliantly, though there were still some issues she has yet to work out. Through them, he knew that she was a wonderful monarch, though all were shocked at the appearance she had before them. Will those peaceful policies continue, they all wonder? Will they ever be safe again? He assured them they would, that he was a close friend of hers. Luckily, they were all smart, thinking he was lying in some way.

And perhaps he had.

He bit his lip and walked out the door. All around him, many were sweeping the dust away from their businesses, their homes. They were all repairing the damage those things had done, all the while attempting to get a grasp on the normality they had just lost. No one noticed him coming outside. It seems that the stranger has overstayed his welcome.

He felt his body carry him away, away from everything, away from the somber castle that somehow began drifting in the distance. He kept going nowhere in particular, though by the time he regained his senses, he arrived at the place where the chaos had begun to ensue. And it was his fault.

It was his fault.

Anywhere but here, was what his brain seemed to say. And it complied with his wishes, just as he thought it would. A few minutes in darkness, and he came back here, to the old Geass ruins. He felt himself walk out emptily, though a pestering determination kept edging itself in the back of his heart. Still, he chose not to say anything.

He got a hold of his Knightmare, his Lancelot. "You," he whispered softly, contempt forming in his features. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess."

Carefully, he climbed up the Frame, settling himself into the pilot seat. Nunnally was going to want a recount of the things that'd just happened. The familiar words flickered across the screen, and he settled back in his seat, his mind going back to Euphie. He would've been lost in those thoughts, if it weren't for the anomaly at the lower left hand corner.

His mouth was slightly open, with messages of urgent reports sent in from Kaguya, Tianzi, Oghi…even Nunnally. He reviewed every single one, confusion sweeping him from that very moment. His eyes drifted to the time, to the date. How could this be? He'd only been in there for a day, if not a few stray hours!

But no. Apparently, he'd been stranded there for a week.


	25. Chapter 23

C.C had opened her eyes, finding herself staring ahead at the guillotine, the ropes pressing themselves against her skin. The metal seemingly smirked at her, as she watched the executioner raise the thing, the blade clinging the surface of the wood. Below her, many of the aristocrats were laughing, gauging her reaction as they perked their fans and feathers, whispering gossip and the like. She merely scanned the crowds with that same, bored expression, the one that irked everyone, Lelouch included.

Lady Titania was there, seated upon her stolen throne, one leg perched on the other, with that cold facade she called a face. It was like staring into a mirror, the two women regarding each other, daring the other to say anything. A twisted smile tugged at her lips, a victorious state decorating her body. She appeared to relish in something, but what C.C could imagine, she knew not.

She was supposed to have died sooner, she knew that much. It would've given her time to stitch back her head, then go and assassinate her former mistress. However, it seemed that the woman would've liked to delay the execution. Was Lelouch around? She couldn't tell; there were many elaborate hat designs in the Courts, so much so she couldn't make out any faces without a feather or two blocking her view.

She sighed lazily, reminiscing the mirror she thought she saw herself looking through. Even if their plan had failed, Lelouch could always still come and dispose of her, though at this point, even he was missing at the time. A realization came to her, and that bored face was marred by a slightly nostalgic one, tinged with melancholic sorrow. Titania must've brought him in to see her die.

So that was how it was.

C.C always knew the contempt Titania had for her, though she never expected it to be this bad. Someone pushed her from behind, causing her to grunt heavily. A silence passed over the crowds, everyone leaning forth to listen to the charges. She refused to make eye contact with them, and instead listened to the words of the guard. She straightened herself to depict a more regal position, rather than the servant-like crouch she had before.

The executioner paid no attention, and pushed forward with the daily spectacle. "Morgan. Former servant to her Excellency, the Queen," he introduced looking up to the mob to confirm if this was correct. A majority of them nodded, to which he continued. "Morgan, you have been accused of imitating her Highness in a rude fashion, as well as threatened the sanctity of the Courts by conspiring with Lady Guinevere, lover to Arthur Pendragon. Do you or do you not plead guilty?"

"Not guilty," she declared in a loud voice.

There a tumultuous roar, grumbles of discontent and misery. "Lies!" one screamed. "You lie!"

"Traitor!"

"Filthy slut!"

She turned to them with menacing eyes, her golden orbs smearing their faces with desires of corpses and war. They immediately quieted, though defiance remained in their dispositions. Lady Titania stood, a deep scowl permanently creased in her brows. "Why on earth would you plead in such a pathetic state, Morgan?" she asked.

"I can't help being born like this," C.C explained amusingly. "If you felt so bothered by my face, why can't you just change your own? If I recall, that isn't your true appearance-"

She was cut off by a gag placed in her mouth. Her hands were bound to her back, as two guards began walking her towards the crowd's heroic object. In hindsight, such a toy could've been equivalent to that of Excalibur. She willingly walked toward the thing, whispering words of apology to the insignificant weapon. "It must be hard for you."

"It is," replied one guard. She stopped, turning to one of them, though he was masked in that black leather they called a disguise. She cocked her head, her green hair gently brushing her clothes. Sensing her confusion he suddenly leered towards her, a yellow, brownish grin forming on his face. "You can escape this fate, you know."

"Through marriage, you mean?" she asks dully.

He toyed with the strands of her hair. "Surely being someone's wife is better than being beheaded."

She merely smiled and whipped her hair aside, her mocking smile on display for everyone to see. Oh, the irony. How surprised they would be when she returned from the dead. "On the contrary," she said. "I've kept someone waiting long enough."

He clicked his tongue. "Such a shame."

He turned back and pushed the witch towards the guillotine, his groping hands hesitant on letting her go. Suddenly, there were gasps behind her. She could picture their thoughts now, even if she doubted anyone could hear the two. How dare she? She rejected a royal guard for death? How pathetic could she be?

But all around, the onlookers weren't calming down, as they would during a sentencing. In fact, many were running away in mass panic, trying to get away from the once lively fairies. She spun around, catching sight of the lecherous guard, now dead, as he slowly slumped to the ground, the shock still in his eyes.

In fact, when she turned back, her executioner just had his own heart blasted out from his chest, his ribs showing with that shimmering squirt of blood falling on the side. He too had collapsed in front of her, the liquid falling to her face. One by one, the guards surrounding her, had fallen. Even as Titania tried to push forward, trying to reach the podium, a light caught her attention. From the corner of her eyes, it kept moving, trying to match the pace Titania had been moving at.

She placed the ropes near her mouth, thanking the intruder for such a convenient excursion. It didn't take long for her to get the rope off, red marks seared on her skin, though by the time she was done, the fairy queen was already on the platform. She really was as stupid as they say. Lelouch wasn't lying.

But it did inspire courage for many of the aristocrats. She was like Euphie, though she preferred to be with the pink-haired fool, however idiotic she may act. Cowards as they were, the nobles still peered from beneath their hiding places, from the shadows, trying to see what was going on between the servant and Queen. Yes, deal with that insolent girl. Do what you must to submit her to our wills.

She smirked as she took a threatening step towards Titania. "I'm warning you," she said. "If you insult me, you insult our Queen."

"Your _Queen _is dead."

C.C had a hard time believing such nonsense. Euphie could handle herself just fine; the charms should be powerful enough to block off any invaders. Unless Suzaku decided to come on his own, which was highly unlikely, there was no chance of her soldiers getting through. Even Alfheimr couldn't possibly break down such a strong barrier.

She could see the intruder coming close to the corners of a tower, aiming his rifle at Titania. She eyed him, and slightly shook her head. "It seems Mordred has betrayed you."

"How dare you-"

"You aren't in any position to bargain, _milady," _she hissed, motionless to the turbulence of Titania's anger. "Honor is everything here, and should you continue any further, you will suffer the same fate Arthur had."

"Guards!" She screeched. Some had already been dealt with, while the others were rushing to protect the fairy queen. They surrounded her like cockroaches. Many were hungry for blood, while others kept lean, focused faces, ones C.C knew all too well. Should they fail, they would be subject to Titania's wrath. They've seen it before, and it was truly a terrible sight. But that was what also made it so entertaining.

They all aimed drew their swords to her, something she couldn't help but note. The Courts always did have a lack of innovation, and because of it, communication couldn't come as fast as they wanted it to. It was that key element that made them susceptible to invasions such as these. She scoffed at their childish attempts to intimidate the enemy. "Do you honestly believe this is enough?"

And one by one, they all began to fall. None were fatally wounded of course, but it was made to the point where they were immobilized. Lelouch's metal web had quickly spun itself, to the point where many men cried out in agony. A few arms fell off, she could tell. C.C narrowed her eyes, though she couldn't help but admire the bloody scene around her. It was beautiful, especially in the afternoon sun. It told the tales of the desert, how people seemed to vanish, along with the rest of their water and blood, as they were dying of thirst. She clutched both arms to her chest, her eyes widening at the scene. She turned to Lelouch, and nodded. He returned her gaze, and began to pursue after the queen, who was now running away pathetically, tears slipping from her eyes.

But a figure stopped her. Someone in the distance had the gall to smile, just as Titania was making her escape.

Euphie.

But from her appearance, the two froze. Her dress was torn, with red seeping through the pure white fabric. The sleeves were torn, and mud had carved itself around her wrists and legs. Her hair was pulled down, her eyes maddened with insanity, though C.C could make out the dried trail of tears on her cheeks. The raper was pulled out from her sheath, like a scythe of Death, with her entire stance screamed for repentance, though the sweat and paleness of her skin denied her that luxury. There was an emotionless, remorseless exterior that housed something even more monstrous, something that lurked from behind the bright skies. Was this the same person?

They both stared as Euphie distanced herself from the queen, taking a deep breath, before speaking with her. She didn't bother making her tone amiable. "Titania, you wanted to speak with me, I see?"

"You're…"

"Alfheimr has lost touch with war for so long," she whispered lightly, in a tone that made Lelouch grimace. So she really had sent her soldiers over while they were away. And if they were sent in…but only Suzaku could've opened the gate, lest Euphie had a change of heart and decided to talk with the terrorist group once more.

_Lancelot. _The name twisted inside his gut. He never thought Suzaku would've been that clueless, or reckless, for that matter. Was he really willing to throw everything away? No, Alfheimr must've tricked him into doing so. They knew Euphie was a threat, and since they clearly believed they had the resources to take her on, it meant that Suzaku was lied to. Did they lie to Nunnally as well?

He must not have told her.

"You!" She cried, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "This disaster is all your fault, isn't it? If you hadn't…Arthur would've…!"

"I know," Euphie said in that soft breath, walking toward the queen in a steady pace that mirrored her eerily calm demeanor. "But I had no choice to say in the matter. Arthur had stolen me away. That was the end of that. You, as well as he, will have to pay for the sins you've committed." She closed her eyes mournfully, a sarcastic smile coming to her. "Me included."

Titania bit her trembling lip, as she jumped back, trying to find anyway of escaping. C.C was there, blocking her only exit. Her soldiers were useless as is, and Lelouch was already in position to put a bullet through that black heart. Many aristocrats wouldn't dare come to their queen's aid. It was true then; they were just trying to save themselves. If they run out of excuses, they might even give up their own children in exchange for their own, worthless pride. What had that gotten them to, besides an inevitable retribution, a judgement call based on the secrets they've kept, the crimes they've committed?

"I have many more allies!" She screeched, making Lelouch flinch. "I have hundreds, _thousands! _They will avenge me! They will do everything in their power to ensure that you-"

She gasped, the sword pulling at her chest. The blade fingered the various organs, striking the rib cage once or twice before breaking the bones. She sliced the blade from her side, the now limp Queen falling to her knees. Strength was evading her, and red was tainting the ground, just as that of her soldiers. However, none were crying for her, no tears spilt in her praise. Instead, they all huddled closer, worrying about themselves and how they were going to survive, making excuses as to why they should be the ones to live. Did it strike Titania? Apparently not, for she kept struggling to get away from Euphie.

The blade gleamed with a sad, reminiscent gleam, as she struck down again, slicing Titania's head. Both fools maintained their blank faces, however hard it might have been. Gray matter had soiled Euphie's shoes, but she ignored this. She simply continued onwards, nodding at C.C, smiling at Lelouch as he came rushing down to meet his sister. She acted as she had any other day, without the slightest recognition of what she'd done to her enemy not long ago.

The aristocrats all came out in their ugliness, C.C and Lelouch staring up at the conqueror. Euphie stared up at the gallows, her determined eyes bringing her close to the object. And just like that, she climbed it, without reluctance, without a shred of despair that had persisted with so many of the people before her. She turned to the people, waiting until they all shuffled onwards, none of whom came close to the three. She held up her blade. "Your Queen is dead!" she called, not paying any attention to the people in front of her. "She was a tyrant, and attacked my kingdom unjustly. Thus, due to her insolence, I destroyed her right before your eyes!"

A pause. Euphemia never met their eyes, but simply fixed her orbs at the building artifices around them, the architecture that would've met an endearing touch across her mind. "You've supported her, treated my servants with such ignorance! So starting now, I will rule this place, as well as the Unseelie Courts! I will-"

"We will never accept that!" a man snapped, his stupidity now showing itself in all its glory. But Euphemia only placed the blade to her side and radiated a dark aura. "I didn't ask for your opinion. Losers have no say in the matter."

They all went silent. Lelouch heard the sound of his own footsteps, as well as C.C's, come up the platform, warily watching Euphemia. They had no idea what she was about to say, but then again, she was always like that one way or another. They looked at the frightened crowds, the people who were about to have everything taken away from them.

She continued. "So hear my decrees! I am hereby abolishing the aristocracy, as well as liberating all the servants here!"

A number of protests began, calling that they will not support her ascendance to begin with. How could they, when no one could grasp the concept of the word "loser?" It'd gotten to the point where Lelouch had jumped down, daring them to say another word, with his eyes trailing off to the soldiers at the side. Euphemia began again.

"I will create a place where ideas will flourish, where civilization will once again, be re-established so that everyone will no longer have to suffer the brutalities of inequality. But starting from now, I will be your Queen."

* * *

><p>"Suzaku," Nunnally said slowly as she fingered that empty chessboard once more. This time, her index was placed in the black square of the Bishop's space. Who were they, these mysterious pieces? She had no idea.<p>

She had dispelled any fears of Alfheimr, taking care to tell Kaguya that Britannia has dealt with them accordingly. They didn't want peace, is what she said. They made an erroneous move, and they paid for it with their lives. Though her explanation was lacking, she did provide her friend with enough information to satisfy her, but just barely enough. The rest, she wanted Suzaku to tell her. Exactly what had he been doing over there? Why hadn't he contacted her?

But he never gave her a straight answer. They were always so vague, and he kept switching them every time she asked. She didn't need to touch him to know he was lying. What had he seen Queen Guinevere's castle? She needed to know; it involved her too.

But just like any other day, he simply smiled and contented her with a trivial lie. Fortunately, she had enough strength to stop him from leaving; his Zero duties can wait. She pressed him and pressed him, never letting go, until at last, he gave in. What happened? He used to be so honest with her, but it was a good thing he was so bad at lying.

"Euphie…isn't alive."

"Yes, I know that much," Nunnally said, impatiently tapping her foot. "But did you get to speak with the queen?"

"I did." He left it at that. The Empress groaned inwardly, and her frantic gestures told him to keep going. "She assured me everything was well. Even when she thought I left, I went around and made sure everyone was fine. It seems Alfheimr's fears were unfounded."

"Did she know anything about Britannia?"

"It seems so," he said quietly. "She doesn't harbor ill will."

"Is she interested in joining the community?"

"No. They want to be left alone," he answered, turning away from her. "I'm sorry Nunnally, but I have to go."

"I've summoned you, as Empress," she said, emphasizing her authority. "Zero can wait, but right now-"

She saw Suzaku quickly put back his mask, standing there as though nothing was wrong. She held her quiet surprise, as she turned, waiting for a few seconds to ensure no one was there. Sure enough, she saw Cornelia running towards them, anxious to hear about what had happened with regards to Alfheimr. Sure enough, Nunnally comforted her, relaying over and over that it wasn't a trap.

The maids followed her in, of course. They all greeted the Empress simultaneously. "What about them?" she asked.

"Allow them some work, Ella," she whispered softly. "They've been through enough."

"How do we know this isn't a trap?"

"Alfheimr has been dealt with." Suzaku, now Zero, replied, with that unreadable expression of his. "We don't have anything more to worry about."

"What of other factions?" she asked, raising a delicate brow. "There are sure to be uprisings if you don't purge them now."

"Cornelia," Nunnally said. "We are here to make peace. Euphie…and older brother would've wanted it that way."

And for the rest of the day, the trio remained silent. Still, Nunnally would always catch Zero standing there, staring at what appeared to be nothing. There was only empty space around him, unmovable, like a statue. For the most part, it seemed like he was waiting for someone, though she didn't know who. He'd move away from her little hands nowadays.

But she allowed him to keep his secrets, though those secrets sometimes proved fatal. It just…looked like it was off limits. But the international community has yet to be placated so easily, and it was her job to do as such. So she turned a blind eye to the situation, and dealt with those prying eyes. Interestingly enough, Milly wasn't among them.


	26. Chapter 24

Kallen was disturbed by Lelouch's image, though what was even more troublesome was when she received word from Zero not to act on such impulse. "It could simply be an avid fan of his," he said in his usual, expressionless tone.

Though the old man could see nothing wrong with what he was doing, Kallen assured him that she will have the man investigated immediately. She 'asked' the details for such a man later, to which he willingly obliged. He had received the payment already, so it was no trouble at all.

Now, these thoughts wouldn't have entered her mind at all, if not for the way Shirley kept staring out into space. Sometimes, she'd be at the window, looking out the stained glass at the tiny students below. Other times, she seemed to content herself in gazing emptily at the teacher with that glazed look over her expression, indicating she wasn't paying any attention at all. Even their conversations reflected this troubling behavior.

Many underclassmen picked up on her habits as well, and made it a point to stay away from her, however sweet she appeared. Though usually Rivalz or she chased after her, day by day it was getting hard, especially when she showed little to no interest in continuing their friendship. She was discouraged by the fact she had to come seek her out every single day, though she knew she only had to come to the library to find her buried in books about King Arthur and fairies. Her obsession with the topics concerned Kallen, though the pilot knew she could do little to stop it.

One day she came home from school, to her tiny but comfortable apartment. Her mother greeted her peacefully, as she should. What made her mother stop was when she saw the worried expression her daughter had. "Kallen," she said in that gentle voice. Obediently, the girl stepped forth and sat next to her in their new, green love-seat. Gino had once visited and attempted to flirt with Kallen, though she bit his finger afterwards.

She didn't know why. She just didn't feel "in love" with him.

The memory didn't stop her from leaning against her mother's touch. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," she said.

Ms. Kozuki didn't look convinced.

She sighed then. "It's my friend, Shirley."

"Yes, I've seen her on the news," she said, nodding her head in understanding. "What about her?"

"It's just…do you remember, when Naoto had that crush…you know…on that girl?"

"Yes. What about it?" Kallen leaned back against the chair, her hand toying with the hem of her skirt. It wasn't difficult to bring up the memory of her brother. If only he could see Japan now…but Kallen couldn't concentrate on something like that. She sighed. "So, let's say he went out with that girl, right?"

"Hmm."

"And that girl rejected him?"

"Oh? For what reason?" She asked, concerned about the nature of the problem. Kallen was just as confused. What could Shirley possibly have to do with her dead brother's past love interest? But as of this point, she was willing to take some advice, _any _advice, if that was to help her feel any better. So she shrugged. "I don't know. And Naoto was like…_really _messed up after that."

"Is Naoto Shirley?"

"I don't know!" She threw up her hands exasperatedly. On one hand, the once spiteful girl now seemed to act like she suffered from a mere broken heart and nothing more, but on the other hand, Kallen knew she was haunted by something. What had they done to her? She didn't know. "But what should I do? I mean, if Naoto didn't even get a chance to go out with the person he liked, that would've been really tough, you know?"

"I do," Ms. Kozuki said, her eyes picturing a more simple time. The pilot knew the feeling. It was before Britannia invaded Japan, before that witch came into her family. It was when they could've just enjoyed their time together, even though it may have been illusory. "I guess it just depends on why they girl rejected him."

"Huh?" Kallen asks, ignorance clouding her mind. "Wasn't Naoto the one crying his eyes out afterwards?"

"Yes, but the girl could've had a good reason why she rejected him," she said, her hand reaching out for the tea sitting on the countertop. "Like say, she liked someone else, or maybe she wasn't good for him-"

"Naoto wouldn't have cared," she said stubbornly, causing Ms. Kozuki to laugh lightheartedly. In some ways, she was still a child. "What I mean is," she said, "that people aren't as simple as you want them to be. You have to consider both sides before you take up your own view."

"Yeah, I figured. But say…say that Naoto said he didn't believe the girl and her reasons. What do you think he would've done?"

"Well, I wouldn't know," she answered. "He was always such a reckless child, going after everything and coming back with nothing. But he would've liked that, wouldn't he? He likes finding out why people are who they are."

It did sound like her brother, though Kallen couldn't help but wring her hands uncomfortably at the prospect. Nationalism was one of the reasons why he formed the resistance group with everyone, why he fought back against Britannia, even though many had called it a lost cause. But perhaps he wanted to understand why Britannia had become the way it had as well. Maybe it wasn't just a fight to the death with the enemy. Had he wanted a peaceful world too? Was he misunderstood? She wouldn't know, though she as supposed to be his sister.

She looked at her mother. "Does that…include terrorists?"

"Terrorists are people too, aren't they?" she asks, sipping her tea. She beamed at her daughter. "You were one once, weren't you? Ah, my strong children-"

"M-mom!" she shouted, feeling a blush creep at the sides of her neck. "Concentrate!" She felt like a laughing stock, though she knew the joyous sounds meant no harm. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"That new group…Alfheimr, was it not?"

"It was."

"I just can't help but feel that someone provoked them into doing what they're doing." she said, remembering the days when she almost abandoned Kallen in favor of Refrain. She had, in a way. "Someone from the inside maybe, though it may be just me. I mean, no one would just harass a school for no apparent reason now, would they?"

"I…suppose not."

"It's the same thing with Naoto then, as well as your friend. You all had reasons for doing what you're doing, and I doubt anyone is going to change that." Her soft, motherly eyes were trained at her daughter. Warmth spread from her body, and Kallen was pleased to know that at least she hadn't lost that one person to the horrors of war. "How about this then?

"Instead of asking her if she's doing okay, ask her why. Why is she telling you the things she's telling you? And if you aren't satisfied, then keep trying." Kallen sat back, thinking about the times Shirley's gone to her for advice, however little it may have been. She's thought about the media, the pressure on the girl, and even when Milly fended the paparazzi off, she could still feel the girl out of place. It was as if she knew something no one else knew.

And even Zero was starting to behave that way.

"It's just…she keeps hiding things from me…and the others." she said hesitantly.

"I don't know about that. I think she's revealed a lot of things about herself. You just haven't been looking hard enough."

"And if all these signs turn out to be false? What then? What do I have to go by?" Kallen asked, picturing the moments she's had with Lelouch. She was afraid to slip up again, to lose someone to that same ignorance. She lost her love to those feelings; was she going to simply watch as another falls?

"Then just step back, and take in the world." Ms. Kozuki said quietly. Before she could ask what her mother meant by this, she only answered back with a simple smile. "The things in life are sometimes hard to deal with. Add them all up, and they start to break you."

"You sound like a friend of mine, from long ago…"

"A friend might be what you need right now. Not some old, pesky mother," Ms. Kozuki said humorously. The two spent the rest of the evening chatting away about the past. It ended with Kallen refusing to sit in the love-seat again, and Gino's idiotic smile popping into her mind all night long.

* * *

><p>Euphemia gazed at the new sights of the throne room. It wasn't what she was used to; the frightening, open spaces, as well as the front gates being near as they were, she just couldn't make herself comfortable. The lights circled everywhere, to a point where her eyes hurt whenever she saw something extremely bright. So she was thankful when Lelouch came up to her, dressed in his usual dark outfit. The sight of his dirt, bare feet was also welcoming.<p>

She ascended from the throne dressed in the same clothing she wore from her first coronation. the raper was strapped to her leg, the sharp metal allowing her soft skin to relax from its cold grip. It may be because she was just getting used to it.

It'd been a week since her invasion. Dozens of times, she's sent either C.C or Lelouch as an envoy to appease the Unseelie Courts, and many times more she had to placate the former aristocrats here, though she managed to beat them into submission psychologically, sometimes physically. The people here were similar to that of Arthur; no one knew how to react to this new ruler. Many times she's thought about pulling the same stunt she did from before, but she knew this time it would never work, under the supervision of her fools. Besides, it was an oath she gave to her old kingdom, and she would never be so shallow as to defy it now.

But Lelouch never brought up the subject of her coronation. Instead, he came to her, wondering if she had any plan on how to organize her subjects, as well as what her old subjects would think of a move as drastic as this. "It's too much for you to handle," he stated bluntly when he was finished.

"I can do it," she said stubbornly.

"If Titania was this weak, this territory might not be worth it," he pointed out. She didn't want to admit it, but Lulu was right. After she stabbed Titania, what would've been her magic simply dissipated into the air, never to be seen or heard from again. It meant that the fairy queen, whom was greatly feared by all, never had power to begin with, or if she had, it'd been greatly weakened. Euphemia didn't get any of the magnificent force she received from Arthur.

Maybe that was because she could die, just like any other fairy. Or maybe she just didn't do it right, though she didn't believe it to be the case.

"I can just govern from these realms."

"People back home would say you've grown ambitious."

"I've sent C.C there, didn't I?"

"Euphie," Lulu said, following his sister up to the steps as she took her rightful place back on the throne. "Though C.C and I are familiar with the people there, they'd rather see you instead of us."

"Lulu, we can't have this place drift back into that chaotic mess we had before." Euphemia said, knowing that above all, political stability was the first step to achieving a compromise with the commoners.

"Then set up a puppet regime," he advised. Out from the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of a stray child wandering around the castle grounds. She almost giggled at the confused look she had on the girl's face, but she quelled the desire, and focused her attention on Lelouch. Seeing her eyes, he came back to the subject. "You can easily monitor them from the Unseelie Courts, and in the event they decide to rebel, we'll take care of them."

"Your plan when Titania captured you. I can't help but wonder what it was?"

"We were planning on deposing the creature," he explained. "C.C will be executed, and then, when Titania's guard was down, we would murder her Highness then." The sarcasm oozed out of his voice, arousing Euphemia's curiosity, though she decided to save the questions for later. "We never…expected Suzaku to go along with Alfheimr."

"Do you think Britannia still believes Arthur leads them?" she asks.

"I don't know. Considering he is…your lover." She knew the idea was uncomfortable. He knew she had _some _feelings for him, though he never thought it would've turned into…this. "He shares some of your power then, so it wouldn't be hard for him to break through the barrier."

"A more complicated one then?"

"Something that only you know."

"I see."

Lelouch pondered on his sister's state. In contrast of what he's heard before, she was now calmer than usual, wiser. But he didn't like the darkness in her eyes; she was like a puppet in that respect, no will of her own, nothing but lies and weakness. What was her goal again, to become strong? Had she achieved such a goal? He wouldn't know.

Then something else occurred to him. If Suzaku passed through the gate, there may have been a real chance he saw Euphie. His brain went through all the possible options of what could happen; time has now been equalized, so much so that it flowed the same way it flowed back in his old world. Titania's words came back to him, and it jolted his suspicions. Lancelot, she said, led the soldiers to Euphie, but that doesn't explain the bullet hole in her head. If he searched it right now, he was sure to find the object somewhere in that thick skull of hers. "Euphie."

"I think I've got it figured out."

"What?"

"You know, the organization?"

"Never mind that," Lelouch said, making her blink. "But weren't we just discussing-?"

"Did you see Suzaku that day?"

There was a brief pause between the two. He noted how long it took Euphie to answer, as well as the shameful look that crossed her expression. He narrowed his eyes. "What happened?"

"I told him not to interfere," she said coldly.

"He didn't put up a fight at all?" he asked, raising his eyes.

"He did."

"What did you do?"

"I…challenged him to a duel."

He certainly…wasn't expecting something as reckless as that. He would've thought she'd cry in his arms, before asking him to leave, or politely throwing him out of the kingdom. He thought she would have the mind to negotiate with her former knight, instead of a physical confrontation. He, after all, saw him fight once before. Euphie didn't have that much experience in duels either, and due to the mediocre styles of Alfheimr, he wasn't sure any of the knights counted. "What…" he sucked a sharp breath. "Were you thinking!?"

"I-?"

"How do you know he won't go to Nunnally?" he asked, an inky black haze blooming from the pits of his stomach. "If anyone discovers we're alive, anyone at all, then you know that the Zero Requiem will be in jeopardy! Not to mention there are many nations who are just _itching _to see what a fairy queen looks like!"

"Lelouch, please-"

"And let's not forget the questions they're going to ask!" He, by Euphemia's standards, was far from done. "How exactly you ascended to the throne! How are we going to tell them about fairies, and how you_ can't die?! _We'll be dealing with the same situation again!"

"Lelouch!" she screamed in a desperate attempt to try and calm him down. "Suzaku…won't break his promise."

"What promise?" he asked, his eyes still crazed with worry.

"I ordered him not to tell," she said, clutching the sides of her skirt. "He knows what I'm capable of. He knows I'm serious. I told him I would come to him…with the details about the duel. I don't think he'll tell anyone…not even Nunna, or Ella, for that matter."

"And…you're willing to sacrifice him, just for the sake of your own dignity?"

"I don't know." She said softly. "What I do know…is that we can't afford anyone else to know, that's for sure. I'll seal off the Gates, but this time, I'll put a more powerful enchantment. As far as I'm concerned, I haven't kissed him enough to slow his aging completely, so that means at some level, he's still weaker than I am."

"Have you told C.C yet?"

"Can you do it?" she asked in a sheepish smile. "I'm terrified of what she might do to me."

"You two have certainly gotten close," he observed, his nerves smoothing out into a linear, predictable fashion. "Now, back to the organization of the Courts," he continued, still trembling from the sudden reveal of their secrets. Everything was exposed, so it was best to mobilize as quickly as possible. "What are your plans?"

"I was thinking of making this region in conjunction with the Unseelie Courts as a protectorate, but with a Viceroy."

He raised his eyes. "Euphie, you can't be queen and Viceroy at the same time."

"Actually, I was thinking of making C.C the Viceroy."

Again, the answer surprised him. However, he knew it would force the arrogance to humble, no matter how hard they tried to struggle. Besides, it seemed fair that the former servant was now in a position where she could easily ruin their lives. It was humorous, to begin with, and because C.C had worked closely with Euphie for the past months, it should be no trouble at all, though he or Euphie would have to come back from time to time. But she knew of their plights, and will act accordingly. She had an iron will and a one-tracked mind; she could do whatever she needed to. He trusted her with this, as well as Euphie.

"Morgan li Britannia, huh?" he said, chuckling at the aspect. "So you've promoted one of your fools then?" He leaned against the window, the warm sun to his back, along with a small, nonchalant smile plastered on his face. To Euphemia, he looked like an oversized cat with nothing to do. She shook her head. "No, you're still my fools, no matter what you do."

"And what of me then, Euphie? Will I stay where I am, performing those simple tasks?"

"No," she said seriously. She stared ahead, watching for any signs of movement. The child who wandered into the gardens was gone. "I want you to become my ambassador for the two Courts. And…for Britannia, if need be."

He slowly raised himself from his position, shock laid out bluntly on his face. She could practically see his mind trying to work around the possible conflicts in this new development. She knew it was too much to ask for, but she couldn't just show up there, and C.C had to be here, to facilitate cooperation between the former nobles and her subjects. She had more familiarity in dealing with these kind of situations than she or Lelouch combined.

And Lelouch could easily be disguised. That was another fun factor.

Euphemia didn't look at him. "I want you to do this, because you're the only one I know who has been from hell and back. C.C told me about your "qualifications."

"Am I to assume that she tried blackmailing me?"

"Correct."

"I have no say in the matter, and neither will C.C?" he asked, endeavoring to salvage whatever the predicament forced upon him.

"I don't consider it a privilege either," she said calmly, bowing her head to nothing. She suddenly saw how tired she was. Was it because of her late night excursions to and from the Unseelie Courts? Or was it justifying herself in front of her people, as well as her reasons for overtaking the Courts? Either way, she still felt many people supported her on this position. Some have even taken the liberty of asking her for political positions. She'll sort through their requests tomorrow.

"Lelouch, I've never actually saw you dance."

"I know."

"I don't like that." Her head bobbed up, examining her fingernails. "When does C.C get back?"

"Euphie," Lelouch said, leaning toward the girl. "I think it's best if we get some rest today."

"Tomorrow night then?"

"Perhaps."

And true to his word, he and his partner performed for the Queen the next night, both of which were still in shock by their appointments.


	27. Chapter 25

Lelouch awakened to a vulnerable trembling at his back. It was dark out, he knew. An exquisite blue moon shown over their room, and for some reason, it gave off a depressing emotion, one he found himself contemplating over many times. The gray covers were smooth on his skin, as he turned, finding C.C, once again, disturbed by an onslaught of nightmares. Why they never left her alone, he didn't know.

But he stretched out his arm, laying his cheek next to her, as he usually would. His thumb came and wiped away the tears. "What are you dreaming about now, I wonder?" he asked himself, pressing his lips against her forehead. She quieted down then, and drifted off into what might've been a black slumber. He didn't dare let go, and decided to sleep on, knowing that it was useless to question the girl later.

But the pressure of his lips woke her up from the black dream. Her body wasn't accustomed to that gentle touch, though it was always illustrated in classical romance novels and such. Her bright eyes were alert, looking around the room for any signs of any intruders that might have made their way inside. Her hands flew to the knife underneath the pillow, and even when she sensed no presence, she still couldn't relax. So much has happened.

She couldn't understand how the two siblings could simply trust everything around them. How easily are their misguided emotions! It was the very same feelings that got them all into this mess! How stupid they were! Did Lelouch learn nothing from his time with Geass? In her opinion, he did very little to dissuade Euphie from her general path (even if she suggested she use the girl for entertainment). She'd grown quite fond of the girl; perhaps it was because she'd treated her so normally, different from Marianne, or even Lelouch. She took her in right then and there, so much so she dared to name C.C her fool.

She couldn't help but laugh, as she rested, her head leaning against a soft, warm thing. She lost Cheese-kun somewhere; she'd been searching everywhere for it. Her collection wouldn't be complete without it. However, the object she was holding was a bit better than her plush toy. It felt warm, and safe, and it treated her like a fragile thing. She never bothered to peer through the darkness to see what it was. She merely leaned back and shut herself away from the cold.

She didn't care specifically about Euphie's coronation, though she was a bit surprised by her new position. Lelouch was better suited for that role, and Euphie knew this, so why did she pick her? Was she still haunted by what Arthur said? Was she just trying to protect her loved ones? She should already know Lelouch needed no handicap, nor was it wanted. He was also her advisor, wasn't he? Shouldn't she just let him do his job?

She pulled the soft thing closer and stuffed her face in the fabric. There wasn't anything she could do about it. She, after all, wasn't queen.

* * *

><p>Euphie's ceremony aroused no suspicion. There was little question about how she wound up their mistress, and when news of Titania's death spread, everyone's attention turned to their new monarch. They all wondered where the body was, what Arthur's lover did with the wicked woman. Many regretted they couldn't observe the glorious day, but they weren't exactly keen on trusting their fate to another ruler, especially a foreign one.<p>

It was why, after her speech, she gestured C.C to come up. She was dressed in a black gown with purple frills near the hem. Gothic webs descended across her pale skin, with long, feathery material flowing from her back. A dark, pink choker adorned her neck. "This," she said in a loud voice, "is Morgan li Britannia. She will act as an extension of my power, enforce my laws, and will assume the title 'Viceroy of the Seelie Courts. She will guard your rights, as well as your morals, and act as a sheath in times of despair."

As she listened to the queen go on, C.C lifted her eyes from the bloody carpet that rolled away from them. Many recognized her, and shuddered uncomfortably. She remembered them. After all these years, she could finally get revenge on everything they've done; she could take from them what they stole decades past. She tried to smirk at them, to make them feel even more insignificant. The feelings she thought had died should've revived.

But instead, she found herself examining Lelouch.

He leaned against a column, invisible to the other guests here. The dirt on his feet emphasized his strangeness here, and though she could perfectly see his face, for the first time, he was unreadable. His arms were crossed over his chest, that silver feather hanging from the chain. His amethyst eyes surveyed the crowd amongst them, and she could scarcely make out the black glove hidden in his jacket. His dark brown hair was spewed everywhere, so much so that he was unrecognizable from the regal stance he took the day he came to the Seelie Courts. It had gotten to the point where a woman nudged him, whispering profound things about Euphie. Somehow, he kept himself calm. C.C didn't know how.

It was decided that Lelouch not make himself known amongst the Seelie Courts, perhaps so he could move more easily. It gave him a strategic advantage, so that if any enemy should make themselves known, he could come in and eliminate them. In truth, he was sort of like a bodyguard, even if his physique wasn't up to parr.

Not that C.C actually needed protection. She made it clear to him that he was simply a diplomat, ready to lay his life down for the peace he wanted to protect. He only gave her an arrogant smile and left her at that.

Euphie dismissed everyone then, waiting for those eyes to leave before breaking out in sweat. C.C hadn't noticed that she was that nervous. Her behavior should've come naturally by now. "Have you told them?" she asked her.

"They already know. Personally, many children were enthusiastic about this. The marketplaces are also getting a bit bored with their products." C.C said, watching carefully as Lelouch made their way to the two women. "Still, there are factions. In fact, the majority of public opinion rather keep to themselves than open up to strangers."

"They should be getting ready for Midsummer now." Euphie said. "I want you to hold a celebration here in the manor C.C."

"Oh? So this isn't a castle?"

"No, actually," she replied, looking up at the splendid buttresses ahead of her. "Titania was exaggerating. It's far too small."

Lelouch stopped in front of C.C, seeming to absorb the light that came into the room. "What are you hoping to accomplish with two celebrations?" he asked. "It would only accentuate their differences."

"The Wildelands," she said. "I'll hold it in the Wildelands then."

"Will the solitary faes be alright with that? It is their homes, after all," Lelouch pointed out. The witch was impressed; for what brief time they had, he's learned a lot about the realms. He could carry out negotiations without consulting either of the two women, and he's gradually assimilated himself into the diverse cultures. He knew what they wanted, and presented himself accordingly. Then again, he was always good at that, pretending to be someone he wasn't.

C.C leaned against the arms of the throne. "That's why you're our mediator."

"Witch."

"Warlock."

Euphie sighed. "She does have a point. See if it is okay, and if it isn't, then I suppose I'll have to ask the Summer Courts then. It is their holiday too."

"But why not hold the festival for everyone?" C.C asked. "It will show your position and assert your authority…assuming you don't mess up." It earned her a forceful nudge from Lelouch, to which she returned with greater aggression. But Euphie nodded in approval. Her mind turned to another issue. "They didn't look happy when they saw me."

"They were former aristocrats," Lelouch said. "You've just revoked their title, their position, everything they owned in favor of the majority. Did you really think they'd simply go along with the idea?"

"Not to mention you've placed a servant high above them. Everything they now do, they'll have to answer to you, something they aren't comfortable with."

"There are already political factions?" she commented. Lelouch agreed with the statement, setting himself on the armchair. "You can't really carry out any of your policies if you have opposition. Unless C.C could dispatch all the dissenters, you're going to have a hard time commanding these people. I doubt anyone knows about your current decrees yet."

Of course. Euphemia expected as much. They were still warm-blooded creatures; they lie about many things, especially if it is to preserve their own worth. Any public appearance, even in Midsummer, would warrant an attempt of assassination. And when she looked up, it appeared that the fools had come to the same conclusion she had. Were they simply waiting for her to catch on?

She blushed in humiliation. "C.C, I'm expecting you to handle that. Meanwhile, I'll try and convince the people to…at least accept the Seelie Courts."

"Euphie, they're two different cultures. It'll take some time. You know that, don't you?" Lelouch pointed out. Suzaku flashed her mind, and regret pressured itself onto her chest. "There isn't any other way?"

"Not from what I've seen."

C.C didn't pay any attention to them, and instead stared at the high ceilings. The decorations imitated Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel. It was quite astonishingly pitiful; the human figures were disfigured, and the God had a cruel tint in his eyes, something that reminded them all of Titania. It was a degrading piece of work. Was Euphemia really going to make her stay here?

The princess pressed ahead, reluctant at her decision already. "I guess…I have no choice then. We still have a few weeks before Midsummer. Lelouch, I want you to go to the Wildelands and see if it is an appropriate place to carry the festival out." He opened his mouth to protest, but Euphemia cut him off, turning to C.C. "C.C, try and maintain the peace here. If anyone tries to remove you, do whatever you will to secure yourself."

"And if the census disapproves of such?"

"Titania was a dictator, living in her own set of illusions. We will get the majority to side with us." It was so characteristic of her, to not think of a backup plan. But with everything as is, the situation seemed so predictable, so there was no need for one. "I will talk with the officials back home. This is, however you look at it, a great way to ingrain the two kingdoms."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "You don't even know if they're willing to meet with one another. Euphie, you're making a false assumption."

"There are major similarities between the two," she said, setting herself on the cold chair. "They were both a group of oppressed peoples. They want change; they're tired of looking to the past for answers."

"And I suppose that I, the Viceroy, will help them?" C.C quipped.

"Of course," Euphemia exclaimed confidently. "You will carry out my laws. They'll see we mean no ill will, and gradually, they'll warm up to us."

"That's a bit ambitious," he observed.

"It is." She wanted them to buy into her words, though she knew it was hopeless. They've already seen the blood on her hands, the crazed pleasure she harbored when she entertained the image of Titania, falling to her knees. Hopefully with this plan, she could forget all about that and move on, gathering strength for when she met Suzaku once again.

But…sometimes…sometimes she's thought of him in that way too. Lelouch and C.C included. It alarmed her, but she brushed it aside, and instead, tried to focus on the tasks at hand.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I forgot to include the disclaimer.<p>

I own nothing of Code Geass, or the folklore I may or may not reference in this story.

And hello again. I am a simple court fool.

:3


	28. Chapter 26

"Arthur."

The man looked up, his rags clinging to his wretched skin. His once youthful skin has long since faded, replaced by wrinkles that signified the magic he lost. The illustrious gleam that entangled his hair was ruined by the dirt and blood, choking it until it's precious light cracked. Some of his bones were missing, Lelouch could tell that much. It was so dark, so he couldn't make anything else out, but he was glad. He didn't want to know what his sister had done to the man.

Still, he knew he wouldn't bring himself to feel any sympathy. The king had what he was coming to him, and that was the end of that. Forever in the sweet arms of slavery…it was poetic that way. He heard the shackles rise, and an old voice cackled with glee. "Mordred!" he squealed.

Lelouch crept close, his hand on the bars of the cage. There was a slight shuffle forward. "Hey, did you bring me anything? Mordred? Hey!"

His tone was hysterical. What empty hope had he carried all this time? "Know your place," and it forced Arthur to quiet down, yet he heard no sobs. "Ah, of course! Of course! You can't bother with me. Can't bother with me…"

"I want to know something."

"Yes! Yes, anything! Anything!" He was like a little child, someone that neither knew of good or evil, right or wrong. Euphie and C.C had endured years of torture, and never once did they break, changed for the better. Arthur didn't have the strength to match their perseverance and as a result, he was destroyed within days. It didn't surprise Lelouch that he was so weak; his father was the same way. Mao as well.

"Do you remember Guinevere?"

"Oh no!" Arthur cried. "No! I don't want to remember! You're so mean Mordred!"

"Do you remember her?" he pressed, raising his voice.

Whimpering, the prisoner nodded.

"The power she took from you," Lelouch said softly, gripping the bars tightly. A small crack opened a stray ray of light into the cell, so much so he shut his eyes to avoid seeing Arthur. When a cloud passed over the sun, he opened them again. "What was it?"

"Oh, you're curious?!" He strained against his chains, trying to place himself before the immortal. "You're curious! To think that you'd come to me for help! You need me! You do!"

Lelouch grimaced, and stepped away when he saw a wrinkled old hand reach to him. He was desperate, that's all. Desperate for someone, anyone, to save him from this nightmare. He placed himself a few inches farther back. His eyes followed the wizened object slink back into the darkness. "Just tell me." he command in his smooth, charismatic voice.

"Nothing! Nothing at all…did you know I have memories?"

"Hmm?"

"Memories!" Arthur squeaked, happy that the conversation continued. "Memories from long ago!"

"Arthur, I believe you're lying-"

"No, Arthur's not lying!" He stated proudly, sitting up straight like a good child would. "Magic is different for every person! It belongs to me and me alone! So why should…that _bitch have what's rightfully mine?!" _He growled, beating his fists on the stone floor. "_Tell me! Tell me Mordred! Why does she get everything? Why?!"_

Lelouch contemplated on the king's actions, and combed through his thoughts. In short, magic was like Geass. It manifested itself uniquely in each individual. It was a peculiar phenomena, and he didn't think Arthur would lie to him now. What reason would he have, other than obtaining the forsaken glory he once lost? Even now, he should know what side Lelouch was on.

But his odd behavior casted doubts in his mind. Both Euphie and C.C never exactly told Lelouch what they did with him, and what was more troubling was how they advised him not to go anywhere near Arthur. He asked and asked, but they gave him no answer. The powerful seal on Arthur's cage was another indicator of the odd cruelties, and it took some time for him to break through with his own power. When he walked in, voices kept screaming for him to run, to forget this place, as well as its inhabitant. C.C never had such problems when she entered, and neither did Euphie.

Then for what reason did they keep him away? Surely it couldn't have been for Arthur's benefit, seeing as how he was now. Did they think he was going to help him escape? No, it couldn't have been; Euphie would never have trusted him with her affairs otherwise.

Her character had changed so drastically. He looked to the man, his eyes taking in the extent of his injuries. What would happen if a person gave someone else their magic? What effects would come after that? "Arthur. What were your memories like?"

"You want to know?" he screamed eagerly, showing a toothless smile, his black gums dangling with blood and disease. "Okay! Okay! I hate bad things!"

"Bad things?"

His head bobbed. "Yeah, and bad people! Whatever you do, you should avoid them at all costs! Except when they're beautiful!"

Lelouch blinked, unable to comprehend his words. "What do you mean by 'beautiful'?"

"You know, beautiful! Like roses!"

"But roses have thorns," he said, quieting Arthur's manic outbreaks. He grumbled for a bit, trying to find another image to fit his words. He finally settled for wine. "Wine is beautiful!"

"How so?"

"Because when you drink it, you feel like you can do anything!" Arthur explained, hugging himself tightly as he reminisced the liquid's warm touch. "You can do anything, and even when you spill it, it's still…there. It's eternal."

"And?" Lelouch prompted.

"Good and bad are eternal. Black and white are…just there. No colors, nothing hard. It's all just there." Arthur smiled at himself, possibly wondering if his guest was impressed. Lelouch walked back and leaned against the cage. "What kind of wine do you like?" he asked, trying another angle.

"I like red wine."

Pink, light red, orange red, maroon, crimson, bloody red…"Why?" he found himself pressing.

"Because when you see the bad things, you just have to eliminate them," Arthur said happily, snuggling in the corner of a wall.

_Eliminate. _Euphie had started using that word for some time. Her lack of feeling astounded both he and C.C. She never treated her enemies that way, even when she established the SAZ, even when she dealt with Alfheimr. Had Titania's death really affected her that much?

It seemed like a stupid question somehow. But he knew there was something more. It wasn't just Euphie. Perhaps it was Arthur too. "So magic is made by memories then?" he asked.

"Yes! You got it!" Arthur clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Mordred got it!"

"Yes…Mordred got it." There was still something he didn't understand. Hesitantly, he strolled over and knelt in front of the cage. He watched Arthur scurry towards him, a few feet away from the bars. There was only black in his eyes; nothing Lelouch could do would change that. "I'm going to go get your food now."

"Really?! I was good?!"

"Yes…you were." He turned his back, his fists hidden beneath the folds of his jacket. "I want you to do something for me. You must tell no one about our conversation today."

"O-okay! Anything you want! Anything!"

Was he that happy, and all for Lelouch? But it made him easier to manipulate, to tread all over him without the slightest trace of guilt. He could reveal how far the two had gone, how long Euphie had descended into that chaotic realm. Perhaps he may even find a way to help her in her distress.

Quietly, he left the cell, fixing the seal he broke so no one else would come in. He walked out of the towers and into the familiar corridors, his footsteps bouncing off the walls as they usually did. He had just entered the markets when he saw a tiny girl running up toward him. Lisette had her arms full of bread, and that happy smile plastered on her face made him think of Nunnally.

Yes, blind loyalty can be a bad thing.

* * *

><p>Euphie had given her orders, and C.C had the full intention of carrying them out.<p>

However, it was extremely difficult to do so when the Seelie Courts was in ruins.

Children were stealing from one another, and many businesses had closed down due to the merciless nobles from before. Even when she was captive, the streets were deader than she remembered them to be. There were no lights strung up to commemorate evening's return, no colors to celebrate the upcoming summer. There wasn't a cheerful expression around, or at least, not from where C.C could see. It was boring, seeing the same faces over and over again, to the point where she decided to go back to the manor. She had half the mind to simply give everything away, when she caught sight of a boy.

The boy was struggling with his elderly grandfather, who kept telling him to leave him behind, to go out and do something for himself. She narrowed her eyes, but took in the boy's features. He had platinum blond hair, with a slight, light blue streak covering his left eye. His eyes projected the same, royal blue Lisette had. It was then she rushed back to her office, a lifeless feeling overtaking her.

She asked on of the guards to escort however many people were willing to go with him. She gave a fierce, menacing look that frightened the poor man, and by the time he returned, dozens were at his side, terrified of who they thought was Titania.

C.C scoffed at their unfounded emotions. "That woman has been dead for a while now. I don't suppose you've heard anything new, have you?"

"What…what do you want with us?" A young mother asked, shaking before the throne. She never bothered looking at her, knowing it'd be the same sight over and over. "I only wanted to talk," was all she said.

"Talk? Talk! She wants to talk!" a man sneered, causing many of them moan softly. "And what exactly do you want to _talk _about, your _Majesty?"_

In the blink of an eye, C.C had come from the throne and beat the man into submission, her fist swiftly removed as she watched him grovel on the floor. Besides Tamaki and Lelouch, no one dared insult her; even Charles paid her his proper respect. She felt a small smile come on her lips when many flinched at her ferocity. "Simply that, to talk."

She turned to them. "My name is Morgan li Britannia," she stated, annoyed at the elegance of her fake name. "Her Highness Euphemia has appointed me the Viceroy of this region."

Their eyes widened in shock. She could see the questions on their faces and held up her hand, effectively silencing them. "Titania, as you've heard, as been removed. And because of Euphemia's good grace, you have all been given a chance to rise. No one is holding you back anymore." She closed her eyes, and started to walk away, when she felt someone grip her heels. She turned to the man on the ground. They were all so passionate these days.

"How do we know?"

"Know what?"

He stared up at her, human emotions threatening to pour out from his eyes. "How do we know this isn't a trap?!"

So Titania pulled the same stunt not long before? What was the price, had anyone believed her? Death, servitude, their eyes sewn shut? It was all gruesome really, and C.C could understand why they were so afraid. She crouched down and regarded the man with her honesty laid out before him. "I can assure you. This is no trap."

"We were told different." Someone called out, anger rising again in the crowds.

C.C's eyes flickered at the person. "They were lying. Titania is dead. Simple as that. So, starting now you may visit the manor any time you wish."

They were all dumbstruck. She could hardly control her laughter as she relayed Euphie's words inside her mind. She too, had no grasp of the queen's methods. They were all so immature

her edicts might not even be taken seriously. But it worked in the past, for some odd reason. "Except for the private rooms, of course."

"Why?" someone asked. "What are you gonna get out of it?"

"First off, ideas." C.C said. "We will help rebuild your economy, but in exchange you have to provide us with your culture, daily lives, anything you think we should know about."

"Then what?" another demanded. "We've never heard about 'Euphemia'! What makes you so sure that you, of all people-"

"Don't compare me with that woman," she snapped, causing her audience to fall quiet. "I too, was a former servant of hers, so I know how you feel, if that helps at all."

There were murmurs, rebellious voices that called for her murder. But at the same time, thoughtful expressions provoked a sensation of reflections, ones that might helped bring them all out of poverty. Who knows? Maybe they could even take control of the Courts with her help. She noticed a few fairies in the mix of abandoned humans, most of which were observing C.C from the sidelines. They were most likely vagabonds, troubadours, people with no homes to return to. She looked ahead.

"I want you all to understand that we are doing the best we can to help you, but we need you all to cooperate." Reluctantly, they obliged to her wishes. She turned away, hiding the smirk on her face. They really will believe anything they're told.

"Um…" someone whispered softly.

"Yes?" She sat on the steps, no longer interested in the empty throne. It didn't interest her at all, being praised, being loved. The words were so artificial. "Go on."

"Be…before she came, we used to have a farm. We were prosperous…but the weeds might have grown in by now…"

They were an agrarian based community. If they'd been doing it before Titania came, then surely there must've been a hierarchy already established. It must've been weak if they were conquered so brutally. "How soon are you able to prepare the fields?"

"I…I don't know. It…would take some time…"

"Are there any alternative food sources?" C.C asked, impatiently evaluating all their faces. Half of them stole from the streets all their lives, so it was expected when they shook their heads. However, one of the fairies piped up, quite helpfully she might add. "There's a forest that resides near here, along with some mountains. The fruits are healthy."

"And what of the reserves Titania had?" Her eyes penetrated a trembling guard, the one who brought them all to her. He slowly nodded. "The…gardens are plentiful…"

"So it isn't just flowers?"

"No ma'am." He crept away shamefully. "Would you like for us to distribute it amongst the crowds?"

The witch pondered on that option. On one hand, it would bring immediate relief to the communities. She could earn their trust easily and mold them into whatever she wished, as long as she provided food and shelter. Euphemia would certainly gain a good reputation because of that as well.

However, she also knew of the mobs that rose up instantaneously the moment they don't get what they want. All in all, they were just spoiled brats who couldn't fend for themselves. They were little more than animals in a mutualistic relationship; she serve them, and they leave her alone. She didn't think it was the type of practice Euphie desired.

So she decided to compromise. "I want you to tell everyone in your guard to distribute the food to the poor and the destitute. Spread the word that Titania has fallen, and that relief will come as swiftly as possible." The guard rushed away from the room, hiding his face behind his mask. It was probably too late to tell him she wasn't done. But nothing could be done now. "However…"

Her eyes bored at the man, who was now holding his stomach. "I need people that will help me with this project. I am more than happy to listen to your words, as well as any requests you may feel necessary to tell me."

"And what if we choose not to heed your words?" he asked bravely. "What if we decided we wanted to govern ourselves?"

"Then Queen Euphemia, as well as I, would be more than delighted to help you in your struggles," she said in that monotone voice of hers, "but I suggest you wait a bit before you carry out your proposal." She stared at his arms, to which he hastily placed to his side, now too busy regretting the fact he spoke out.

"And when you return," she continued. "There will be food in the kitchen, waiting and ready. Meanwhile, I will listen to whatever you have to say, as well as the queen's plans for you. Is that clear?"

"Yes, milady," they all said softly. It was smooth, perfect, and whispered with a tone that made C.C absolutely sick to her stomach. She dismissed them then, to deliver the message, knowing full well that they expected something in return.

She had no idea what the currency was here. Generally, the people here were supposed to pay with compliments and kindness, even if it wasn't a realistic medium of exchange. That innocence had been shattered, so now they had no record of transaction, no implementation of any orderly system. Was it still possible to barter? She wouldn't know.

She leaned back against the marble steps and closed her eyes, analyzing the daily life of the Unseelie Courts.

* * *

><p>Everything is as it should be.<p>

Nunnally had proven that Britannia was, once again, a force for peace, not for war. Alfheimr was disbanded, and the world applauded her actions, though it was kept in the dark. Suzaku knew that Oghi and Kaguya suspected something amiss, but he still managed to retain their trust through Zero's mediating. He represented them fully, he assured them. He told them they regretted putting many of their hostages through those situations, and have shown remarkable remorse for the death of that messenger (which Tianzi nodded in solemn empathy). He pushed them to forget the incident, and remember the Demon Emperor's death. He drilled into their skulls their past motivations, and dragged them out for everyone to see. No one could deny then what the common goal was.

But what had bothered him was how easy it was. They went back to their daily routines without care. Even the officials who once showed their concern now left to deal with their own issues. He could scarcely remember their names now.

Nunnally didn't bring up the issue again, but he could tell she was still considering monitoring the peculiar nation for a bit longer. Once or twice, she's asked him to go back, to see if he could find anything more, to which he politely declined each time. She's felt his hands for minutes, hours on end, yet he knew she would never find anything. How could she, when she's been asking all the wrong questions?

He got to see Shirley's face again. Even when it wasn't as genuine as before, she was still smiling, along with Rivalz, Kallen, and everyone else. They were all getting ready for graduation, weren't they? Just one semester left, and it'll all be over. A nostalgic wave embraced him tightly, his finger scrolling down the screen of his laptop. It was still new to him, that no one lost their lives in the fray, even when he knew they were all kidnapped, even when those people were a small fraction of the lives lost during Lelouch's final rebellion. He couldn't quite describe the emotion, but he relished in it every moment.

But after that, Euphie's voice would still echo through his mind, her cold words dripping with anger and betrayal.

He questioned her motives. Was she retaliating? Did she think everyone had forgotten about her? Was she doing it to get attention?

In his heart, he knew it was the wrong answer. She wouldn't have said to him the things she's said, much less challenge him the way she had. She wouldn't have gripped the raper with such intensity he thought it would've broken. She wouldn't have smiled at those helpless faces, who asked if she was alright.

She did want him to believe she was dead.

So what then?

On occasions, he would try to dream of their once beautiful home. And every time…every time, he would come to this barren desert. The Victorian table was still there, along with its companions, the chairs, and its little adornments of cups and plates. They were all polished, ready to serve its new masters and mistresses.

But the flowers no longer existed. The few trees that were scattered in the distance now distorted the desert with its long, black trunks. Withered leaves draped themselves across the cracks, the hot air blowing to his face with an icy touch to his chest. The white skies were mixed with those lonely clouds, which never once unto the warmth of the past. The fields were now replaced by an unsteady cliff, crumbling underneath his weight. Clear streams now decayed into fountains of black and red, poisoning the ground with its unholy matrimony.

Suzaku made his way toward the table, sitting in his seat. He half expected Euphie's wistful spirit to appear once more, to act all confused in the cute way she did. He liked the cake she served him. He liked how the tea would somehow spontaneously fill his cup, throwing him into a frenzy when he told himself he already finished the drink once. He liked the jokes they told one another, as they made fun of their past ordeals.

And he loved how he could touch her, a lover laying claim to their own, without anyone ever knowing. It was their safe haven, never meant for broken endings and mournful elegies. He enjoyed kissing her, with her fingers entangled in his hair. His hands would traced the invisible patterns on her skin, the ones only he could see, before he stopped right there, above the fragile surface of her heart, before pulling her into another flight of passion.

Now, his hands had wanted nothing. They longed for nothing. He could only sit there, aimlessly waiting for her return, all the while playing his role as Zero. His mind never went back to the voices from that day; he figured he was probably just too wrapped up in emotion to actually examine his surroundings. If he thought about it for a while, even that seemed to crumble away.

Was Euphie laughing somewhere, in her new life? Was she having a grand old time, while her knight sat there, torn between frustration, anger…loneliness? And he would sit there, mesmerized by such complicated things.

There. Right there was where she fell.


	29. Chapter 27

Euphemia busily scrolled through the remanding candidates, many of which were students wanting to see outside the Unseelie Courts. Essays, all neatly handwritten, were sitting in a messy pile on one side of her desk, with their respective applications laying on the other side. Red checkmarks scratched the papers, some with smiley faces, others with doodles in the event the she was bored with the applicants. She'd given most already their interviews, few of whom made any lasting impression on her.

C.C had already made a request, asking for more help. She's already forced the guards into doing her bidding, but she's asked for someone "more amiable than the idiots (she's) had to deal with." It was amusing, how she would ask for help even though she had everything perfectly under control. She remembered her pleasant surprise when the fool decided to use Avalon's current system to help organize their horrendous system, one she never thought of using. She was much too busy with unifying the two cultures that she never actually got a chance to look at them in detail.

She's already sent two assistants to help her. They reminded her so much of Suzaku, of when he was still just an innocent child. They weren't as naive, nor were they willing to compromise their morals, but other than that, they were exactly like him.

She turned her head, staring out into the evening sun. Lulu had been working beside her, readying his proposals for the Wildelands, when he noticed her far away look. "Euphie?" he asked, his voice bringing her back to reality.

She smiled tiredly at him. "I'll go check on the pentagrams. Can you take over? I think there are still a few interviewees left."

"Sure," he answered, taking over her position at her desk. She nodded gratefully, stretching the same way her tiny cat would. She walked out the arches, leaving her brother there in the darkness, that one lone light slipping away softly into the distance.

She didn't need to check her spells; she knew they worked fine. If someone got through such intricate seals, she would know. The ancient symbols greeted her as she strolled down the corridors, her eyes taking in the light brushes of paint. The strokes were gracefully, nothing like the disfigured lines off to the side, a courtesy from C.C after Lelouch took away her pizza slice. How the two managed to make a treat like that here, she had no idea. Still, they managed to do a good job.

Her hands stroked the fresco sadly, weariness overcoming her senses. Shadows embedded her own complex designs, consisting of intertwining wings, with bells lulling the viewer away from the secret hidden behind the mechanisms. All around the depiction, tiny alchemic symbols dotted the corners, woven into one another with little want of letting go. A spell within a spell, she observed as she continued on. It was meant as a protective shield, in the event anyone in the realm came under attack, but the waning sun illustrated it in a more sinister light. From down here, it almost looked like a curse, laughing maniacally at her mundane activities, laughing at her poorly thought out facades, while the rest of the world burns.

She crept away, never bothering with the engravings. There was no point in changing them now.

She heard a few whispers down the hallways, a few more nervous chuckles. They were probably the remaining candidates for the position. Quietly, she moved to a spot where she could hear them, and simply listened. There were some vulgar jokes, made, but other than that, she took no offense. "Hey, you think you're gonna get it?" one girl asked.

"Don't know; Mr. Raskolnikov never actually liked me, you know?"

"He wrote you that recommendation though, didn't he?" another asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think that's enough."

"Confidence!" The students all laughed, and even Euphemia smiled at their carefree attitudes. No wonder Lulu did this; it was so relaxing to be around them. Though they may falsify their ignorance, it was better than being repeatedly thrust in the dreadful blades of life all the time. There was silence, before one of them brought up the subject of the queen's recent actions. Euphemia perked up, slowly sinking to the ground as she will not make a sound.

"I honestly…think it's a pretty reckless move."

"Why? She did the same thing to us."

"Yeah…but wasn't Titania like, the queen of all the fae? How did she even manage to do that?"

She could hear the girl groping for an answer, before at last, she said, "Maybe she just abdicated."

"Nah, I heard something else. Do you remember when those soldiers attacked us?"

"You mean, like just two weeks ago?" someone replied, laughing at the stupidity of that question. Still, he ignored his friend. "My dad says he saw the queen all bloody. And the intruders were all found dead in front of the castle-"

"Really?" another interrupted, disbelief clouding his voice. "I heard they were all banished! And that doesn't sound like her."

"You honestly think she _murdered _Titania? Our queen?"

"It's not a hard sell," the same person said, brushing aside his companions' thoughts. "As for why, I don't know. I'm hoping to find that out…you know…if I ever get in."

"I don't see the fools as much." the girl said, hoping to change the subject, something preferably less controversial.

"Her lackeys, you mean?" A boy sneered, making Euphemia flinch. "Even if they weren't as useless, I still say we would've done better on our own."

"Yeah, on our own," someone said sarcastically, causing everyone in the hallways to laugh. Of course they had no fear of what they were saying; it was a liberal atmosphere after all. "She's a good queen. It's like…she knows how to fix all our problems with just a single word."

"But why do you think she waited so long? I mean, she was Arthur's lover, wasn't she? She could've just influenced him-"

"You've heard about the tyrant. He had some serious issues. I doubt he'd have listened to her. I guess she was just waiting for the right time."

"I haven't actually heard much about the Seelie Courts. What're they like?"

"That fool…Morgan! She's the Viceroy, isn't she? You think she can handle it?"

"I think so. I mean, a lot of people trust her."

"Yeah…" Euphemia could hear the doubt in his voice, her fingers playing with her puffy black sleeves. They just need to get used to the idea, that's all. She had just revived their homes, and now she was taking on another task. Will the queen have time for them? Was she pushing herself too far? She heard those questions arise in the air, without so much as a word. It might be why they were applying under her service to begin with; to help her.

They really were too kind.

"Her jesters are really cute." the girl mumbled. A stroke of jealousy reached one of the boys, as he scoffed. "Mordred again?"

"He's got those soulful eyes! If I could get a job as his _assistant-"_

_"_Forget it," another said. "He's got a lot to do, especially with Titania out of the way, along with Midsummer coming up." Euphemia stood then, her mind tuning out the supposedly funny stories about waking up drunk in the middle of the night. She turned around and went on her way, exploring every dark corridor with nothing to guide her.

Her white, pale skin gleamed against the black as she kept replaying their conversation over and over again. A good queen…they thought she was adequate. At least they saw she was doing her job, or at least trying to. But the depth of their knowledge was so shallow, so much so they could never amount to anything other than mere observers, however they tried to move forward. Their honesty was appreciated though.

She wandered the halls, waiting for something, anything, to come and find her. Her mind went back and forth from the past to now, to the uncertainties of the future. No longer did she only have C.C and Lelouch; now, many were trying to do what they can to help, even if their ulterior motives proved an obstacle, even when they started to ask questions, such as what had happened that day to get Euphemia the throne to the Seelie Courts, as well as the blood that swallowed her whole.

The witnesses were alive and well, she knew that much. They thanked her many times before, though the curiosity shimmered in their eyes. She shuddered away from that questioning gaze mentally, but she never allowed herself to show the weakness in front of her subjects. She took C.C's advice, and told them what they needed to know, the partial truth behind what had taken place inside the castle.

She found herself in the foyer, with a spiral staircase leading up to the many guest rooms here. A few merchants stored their products in such rooms, of course after asking her permission, since it was such a great convenience. She felt herself pass the sharp, Romanesque architecture, and paused to look at the paintings that came forth bravely. She remembered them well. She remembered their meaning, along with the desire she forced upon them, to stab Arthur. How realistic that battlefield has become, even though the enemy has already fallen.

When she came back, she found Lelouch done with all the applicants, a small pile of papers in his long fingers. They went to bed after that, no meal made due to lack of time. They both said goodnight to one another, the students now gone from her home. She saw them out her window, expressions of excitement, distress, and even utter hopelessness dancing on their faces.

And as she slipped between the silk covers, she smiled at those faces. But when her eyes closed, she felt herself being dragged away. It was very much the same sensation when Arthur kidnapped her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch found himself visiting Titania's manor from time to time. Whenever he did, C.C was always away somewhere, either dealing with a stray guard, or monitoring the reports of the political factions, or even just conversing with one of the troubadours, he could never stop to talk with her. He couldn't even tell if she noticed him in the manor, though he had always been sent there for a task anyways. Today, in fact, he was to visit the various businesses and see how much damage there was.<p>

He came from the Hall of Mirrors, as he liked to call it, and went on his way, dressed as he normally would. There were no guards, possibly due to C.C's laziness, as well as their own incompetence to get anything done. He smirked as he turned away from the manor, heading down the flowery hills to the city nearby.

It was a glorious sight, nothing like the Fuji mountains, nor the Tokyo Settlement. Tall, Italianate towers stared at him from afar, with slim bridges that helped carry both humans and fairies as they went along their way. He could make out some ropes, transporting materials from one level to another, though some children were anxious enough to steal a few goods, though it wasn't as nearly as bad as when C.C first arrived. Gargoyles bore their blank eyes down at him as he made his way across the Victorian iron gate, the one with lilies and irises growing near the metal vines.

The cool shadows made him shiver as his feet touched the concrete ground. Shops dotted the vicinity of the area, most appearing to have started coming alive once again. He caught sight of a few guards, interrogating a child about a stolen bread basket. He only had to squint to see the malicious intent in the guard's eyes.

Near him, Lelouch saw a man, loud and obnoxious. He had in his hand what appears to be alcohol mixed with vinegar. He had been complaining about his life, about how he would never accept Euphie on the throne, about how C.C should've just stayed as a servant, seeing as how she was never good at anything. He kept leering at other women, demanding that they "suck it" else he would report them to the officials.

Lelouch didn't know why he came in; maybe because he looked like Lisette, or maybe because he just reminded Lelouch of himself when he was younger, saying nothing while others picked on him. He slowed his pace, coming to a halt when he was a few inches away from the fray. "How idiotic," he said softly, though loud enough so that the two soldiers could hear him. They turned to him aggressively, daring him to say it again. "Is he yours?"

Lelouch gestured to the drunk man behind him, now prancing like a fool with tears in his eyes. He'd accidentally spilled his drink, the empty bottle now rolling toward nothing in particular. "There's trouble over there."

"As soon as we deal with the runt-"

"I'll deal with him," he said, pushing the boy behind him. "Instead of wasting your time on this _runt, _deal with that guy first." His hand shoved the boy's head down, making his eyes look to the floor, at least in an attempt to _look _remorseful. "It _is _your job, isn't it?"

The guard took a long, hard look at Lelouch, never seeing the resemblance between he and the accomplice who aided Euphie, even when it was on the tip of his tongue. "Well?" Lelouch prompted, his eyes piercing through their protective armors. The two backed down, and went to deal with the now screaming lunatic before them. He could only stare at the ludicrous duo as they tried to remove the bottle from his hands.

It took a while for him to remember the boy. "What were they asking about anyways?"

"Nothing," he stubbornly said, his blue eyes staring out at the apparently humorous scene. His arms huddled a bundle of bags close to his chest, so much so it looked like he was going to crush the items. He muttered a word of thanks, before swiftly rushing away, his scrawny legs desperate to take him away from that place. Lelouch watched as his silhouette faded in the outlines of the city, the old fashioned shelters aiding him in vanishing before the crowds.

He blinked, looking back at that man who was now being pummeled to the ground, possibly due to some obscenity he spouted at the guards. He stood there for a while, before going on his way.

Everyone seemed busy, unlike the people back in Avalon. No one talked with anyone else, and whenever a sound was uttered, it was only for something trivial, like harvesting the fields, or buying ribbon for a new set of dresses, or even questioning why there hadn't been a new execution lately. They were lifeless, and were only concerned with past news. There weren't any vibrant conversations, and a sickeningly submissive atmosphere persevered along the dirty streets. Many shop owners only whispered to their customers, the quiet never failing to reach his ears.

Fairies that have come and gone were bored too. There was none of that romantic air they've heard of for so long; Lelouch found himself disappointed by such inactivity. There were no ballads, no intellectual creations moving around. They were simply minding their own businesses, never asking what they could've done to improve their current situations. To him, it was Area 11 all over again.

He bumped into someone, managing a short sorry before trying to move on. His eyes fell upon the small thing that fell before him. It was that boy again, though this time there was nothing in his arms. He glared at Lelouch and stood up, dusting himself off. "Miser, you should really watch where you're going." he stated, not caring about the concerned looks he received from the onlookers.

Lelouch felt himself crouching down, taking a closer look to observe the similarities between he and Lisette. It was when the boy started backing away did Lelouch remind himself to say…anything. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do," Lelouch replied, entertained by his distrustful nature. A few moments passed before he murmured, "Tristan."

"Tristan then. Can I ask you something?"

"No."

Lelouch laughed a bit, concerning the tiny boy in his midst. His eyes took note of Tristan's appearance, which was a bit disconcerting. Bruises and cuts marred his skin, along with a fresh coat of dirt that seemed to be caked on. His white hair was tainted by bits of dried blood and sand, perhaps a result from his encounter with the guards. His eyes were low and sad, unwilling to tell anyone anything, even if it meant helping his situation. Still. it didn't curve the Tristan's curiosity. "What's your name mister?"

"Lulu," he responded simply.

"That's a girl's name," he sneered.

"I know." He stood up his eyes everywhere in the Courts. "Tristan, would you mind showing me around? I'm afraid I'm lost."

"Idiot," he heard the boy mutter. He reluctantly tugged Lelouch's sleeves and began leading him away from the taverns. "You really are stupid, aren't you mister?"

"I suppose I am."

Lelouch didn't need to see anymore to know what went on. C.C would have a difficult time reinforcing Euphie's laws, what the pathetic state of the guards. Yet everyone still shied away from her, not wanting anything to do with the monarchy who was already replaced. Tristan was no different, though he had a certain spark that would've made anyone follow him if he matured enough. His eyes followed his tiny footsteps, and in an effort to make himself seem helpless, Lelouch slowed his long strides. He leaned forward. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the old school!" the boy barked.

"Why?"

"No questions!"

He stared at the people around him, the guards that laughing at the latest misery they cared to report. What was she to do anyways? he heard them say. She had no one to support her. She can't make us do anything! He straightened himself, so much so Tristan had a hard time of grabbing onto his cuff. "Mister!" the boy cried.

* * *

><p>Corruption was inevitable. People who decided to live out their lives should know that central truth at least, though whether they experience it or not is still debatable. Sometimes, they were really just that ignorant, while other times, they care to pretend none of it existed, to move on with their lives as though nothing was amiss.<p>

It was a perspective C.C wished she could just dissolve.

Yet it was true. She had yet to secure any of their loyalties, so much so it was difficult for them to believe her. The two assistants Euphie had sent were no doubt struggling with their new surroundings, dealing with complaints from left to right, with airs of pride that were so similar to Titania. No one had recognized her as one of their own, and thus, didn't see her as a force for change. C.C had to bite her lip the rest of the day to keep herself from screaming.

But one word kept pestering her ears, something more than just the false famines that'd been circling her head, or the apparent insults exchanged between one person to another. No, it'd been the word, "Commander."

"Commander" was what the Black Knights used to address Lelouch as. "Commander" was the position Euphie had taken in order to secure her claims as rightful ruler of the Unseelie Courts. "Commander" was the generic term used to denote a fearsome form of leadership, one that she's seen time and time again.

"Commander", however, was also the thing that stood in her way.

"We aren't allowed to do that," one knight said helplessly one day when C.C cornered him in the gardens.

She put her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. "I'm the Viceroy, aren't I?"

"But…but we aren't-"

She grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, irritated by his inability to carry out orders. Since she has yet anyone capable of serving under her, she's had to go without sleep for days now, her body crying out in desperation for the rest it needed. Lelouch was nowhere to be found, and because they were so underhanded, C.C couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed. So it shouldn't be any surprise to the man that she needed someone to take her frustrations out on. "Get me your _commander," _she hissed.

"Y…yes, m-milady."

Angrily, she thrust him aside, never looking at the frightened creature as he scurried off to find solstice. She rubbed her temples, and after a few minutes passed, she forced herself out of that quiet place, moving back into Titania's manor. She regretted Euphie's decision; she had half the mind to go to her and force her on the throne herself.

But when she saw this "Commander" that afternoon, all those troublesome thoughts went away. She hid an evil smile behind her fingers, her eyes, once again, cornering the man. She straightened herself, and met him with annoyed eyes, though she kept her tone polite. "Mind telling me why no one is getting better, Sir Jack?"

The man was a head shorter than she was, with a light brown, stubbly beard. He was chubby, and looked much too soft to represent any of the discipline the Seelie Courts needed. His red, beady eyes screamed to her the paranoia she tended to avoid, and his entire disposition revealed to C.C a life of luxury he didn't deserve, much less earn. And he had the gall to pout his lips like some spoiled child! "I believe _that _is due to your own failure, ma'am. Perhaps you should revise your policies a bit-"

"Sir Jack," she warned. "I'm well aware of how these policies are supposed to enact. My question is why no one seems to be enforcing them."

"Again, the people don't listen to someone who has forced their will upon them." Her hand twitched, as she confirmed to the nearby soldier if he agreed with his ideology. It appears he was too embarrassed to give any sort of response. Jack scratched his bald head, and opened his mouth to say another insult, but was cut off by the bullet suddenly lodged in his throat.

It was a very funny sight. C.C giggled as the fat man danced to the tunes of his pain, though he wasn't as good as Lelouch. His fingers kept clawing at his mouth, trying to get rid of the pain in whatever ways he could possibly think of. C.C fingered the trigger, and waited until at last he stopped, staring at her with a bewildered expression. How dare she do that to him? Did she have any idea who he was?

C.C was personally getting tired of that excuse.

"Boy," she said, the guard visibly swallowing. His eyes were wide with fear, the hand on his sword trying to get a good grip of the handle, though for some reason, it wasn't working. She merely walked up to the man, and stopped when she could feel his breath on her face. "I want you to round up your friends. All of them, understand? Leave no one out."

And he did obeyed, just like that. They were so easily influenced by fear, a concept she could comprehend well. She would've stopped then, if not for the writhing "Commander" still at her feet. She waited until she could no longer hear his footsteps did she reveal to him her intentions. She pulled the trigger again, shooting his legs, arms, and torso. Her mind had entertained the notion of decapitating, but she decided against it.

When the army was assembled before her, some with boredom written all over, others carelessly gossiping about the newest trends of today. No one took her seriously, though they saw their previous queen die before their eyes. What? Did they think that just because the tyrant was deposed, they were liberated? If their new ruler governed from far away, what reason had they to fear her?

C.C came inside the room then, and the voices quieted. A trail of blood and semen followed her in, many pairs of eyes taking in the scene. Automatically, their happy, jubilant thoughts became distraught with pain, with shock. She only smiled sweetly, as she dropped their "Commander" in front of their eyes. Bullet holes surrounded his flesh, with the exception of his heart. Two from the back of the skull, with gray matter slowly oozing out of the holes, one in each of the extremities, and four to his stomach, not to mention the throat she shot out a few hours before. But what made the image more gruesome was the manner it was done in, the conspicuous humiliation that accompanied with a crucial defeat like that.

And to make matters worse, she castrated him.

She allowed the army to absorb this scene for a bit. She turned to them and placed her hands behind her back. "Do what I tell you to, or you will end up like him." The words dropped between the two parties like a bomb, as the men shuddered at the mention of the new monarchy.

The next day, C.C found herself enjoying a nice, peaceful day, with little to no complaints sitting at her desk. Her assistants had gone exploring, so she wasn't expecting them back until later in the afternoon. She folded her hands in her lap, closed her eyes, and slept.


	30. Queen's Harlequins 275-Fight

The Queen's Harlequins' Side story; Food

It had all started with a nice, ordinary evening. In fact, it was so ordinary Euphemia couldn't exactly pinpoint where everything went wrong. Maybe it was because there was no meat in tonight's venue, or maybe because Lelouch was tired of serving tomatoes and cheese all the time to C.C. Maybe it was even the way C.C just sat there, glaring at him for the entire dinner.

Euphemia sat at the head of the long, oak table, as usual. To her left was Lelouch, who seemed to enjoy the quiet of the dining room. He was in his white, pristine shirt, his dark pants folded nicely into his chair as he ate the salad. His hair was parted in its usual way, his amethyst eyes taking in the serene atmosphere. His hands never left his lap, and the way he was hunched over, he looked more studious than anything.

To her right was C.C, who seemed to be oozing with hatred, as she played with the grapes on her plate. She was in one of Lelouch's shirts, with a pair of white shorts strapped to her. Like Lelouch, her legs were crossed, leaving Euphemia the only one with her feet touching the floor. Her green hair appeared to lean away from the apparently disgusting food. The silver spoon in her fingers shined like her raper, a sign Euphemia didn't welcome.

In the middle of the three sat a large cake, with a monotone, white frosting caked on it. There were no complex designs on it, nothing to remind any of them the world they left behind. It just sat there, as it should, with little regard for anyone in particular.

Even if they were the ones eating it.

It was an uncomfortable silence to the queen, so she tried to break it. "So, how is everything?"

"Hmm." Lelouch said. She only got a grunt out of C.C.

"Any…any progress with Alfheimr yet?'

"Everything's fine," Lelouch said simply, though he turned his nose away. Euphemia narrowed her eyes, and just as she was begin to press him, she heard C.C clam her spoon on the table. "Lelouch." she said, a deep tone of resentment present, though she kept her expression perfectly neutral.

"Yes, C.C?" Lelouch replied, an equally deadly combination set in his eyes.

"Mind telling me why you decided to serve this tonight?"

"I always see you eating junk food C.C. This will simply help you broaden your horizons." he answered, looking back down at his plate. He was now fully disgusted; his pleasant evening had been ruined. C.C was just as angry however, since she'd actually been looking forward to dinner that night. _He _just _had _to ruin it.

And all the while, Euphemia looked back and forth between the two, wondering exactly what had happened. They'd gotten into fights before, but she never thought they'd carry an actual grudge against one another. When she opened her mouth, she was cut off by C.C. "Oh? And this _thing you call food…_is considered healthy?"

"It has artistic merit," Lelouch answered, as he squashed the grape on his plate. The queen flinched at this sudden outburst. "Don't make me repeat myself again, witch."

"Hmph." She leaned back, crossing her arms against her chest. "If you go by that logic, surely pizza would have the same merit."

"It doesn't."

"How so?" Euphemia bit her lip, though curiosity had gotten the better of her, as she stole a look at C.C's face. It frightened her…very badly. She didn't like the way she regarded her brother, with that predatory look that made her think of Cornelia's excitement, when it came to war. "It has the same layers, the same vulnerabilities, both need to be eaten…exactly _how _does it _not count?"_

"Simple," he began, clearly _not _intimidated his partner's nonverbal threats. "It's covered in grease. Cake does not need such vulgar facades to mark its beauty."

"What about the frosting then?"

"Pardon?" The darkness in his voice caused Euphemia to shrink back, her raper accidentally knocking on her armrest. "Sorry," she mumbled, though it was doubtful that anyone actually heard her. Should she leave?

"Cake has the same problems as pizza. For all its 'preening and posturing'…" The words had some effect on Lelouch, for his face twisted into that of an angry monster. It was the best Euphemia could describe it. "…it's nothing more than a softie. Pizza is more durable, more honest with itself; it doesn't need a pretty little _mask _to hide any of its activities."

"But pizza is just as guilty of that, isn't it?" Lelouch said, putting his elbow on one of the armrests. He leaned backward, making Euphemia shiver; it was the same position he would assume when he was Zero. "It acts all tough, with all its spices and _saltiness, _but on the inside, it just wants to be loved. Am I correct, C.C?"

"You're wrong," she whispered in a low, deadly whisper.

Again, another awkward silence passed between the two. Euphemia gulped, quickly taking a piece of the delicate pastry. Immediately, she shoved her plate in their lines of sight, which broke the deadly concentration they had on each other. "Hey," she laughed nervously. "How about I cook dinner tomorrow? I am actually a really good coo-"

"No need," said C.C.

"It's fine," said Lelouch.

Euphemia was speechless. Were they really that adamant about food? But more importantly, was her cooking really that bad?

C.C smirked, suddenly realizing she could use Euphie's proposal to her advantage. "But, she might have a point. She actually _has good taste. _She, unlike you, doesn't need to _cower behind a pastry."_

"Oh really?" Two could play at this game. "I believe I recalled Euphemia's exact words." He cleared his throat, and Euphemia had to watch in horror as he recited her quote. "_I don't like pizza. If she keeps eating it, she's gonna get fat."_

Somehow, Euphemia's cake found its way on Lelouch's face.

C.C had a feral look on her, as she was no longer sitting passively. Almost half her body was on the table, and by the time she removed herself from it, she merely smiled triumphantly. Euphemia could even hear a giggle escape from her lips. Her fiery golden eyes dared Lelouch to try something. But she should've known he was no gentleman.

The entire cake had managed to land on her face, plate and all.

Euphemia gaped, her hands flying up to her mouth. It hit the witch so hard she was knocked out of her chair. Lelouch wiped the frosting from his eyes and licked his fingers. He still had a bit of cake left on his nose, yet he never paid much attention to such a minor detail. All he had to do now was bask in what was yet to be a temporal victory.

And how fleeting it was.

Euphemia jumped back, knocking over her own chair as C.C launched herself from her spot, attacking the raven haired man. The queen watched helplessly as the two struggled on the floor. Lelouch had already taken his plate and dunked it on C.C, while she ended up clawing at his face, leaving a set of three deep, red marks on his face. As the two wrestled each other to the floor, Euphemia slipped out, frowning at their odd behavior.

Needless to say, when she came back to the room to see if they were still there, she found an abyss gaping at her instead; cake bits were smashed everywhere, along with pieces of grape and salad scattered around the table. Chairs were thrown everywhere, along with scratches on the floor as well as the grand table. No dish was spared; shattered glass kept sounding their cries, as they begged someone, anyone, to fix them. Euphemia granted their request, sadly.

She found C.C sitting on one of the larger windowsills, hidden behind the green curtains. "C.C."

"He started it." she said simply.

"What happened?"

It took some persuasion, as well as countless of hours, before finally, the witch gave into her request. Euphemia was surprised, to say the least; to think that something as trivial as a stolen pizza slice would cause this much mayhem. She couldn't wrap her head around the concept, so she didn't bother to ask anything more.

But when she came to Lelouch, he told her a different version. This time, cake was involved, red velvet to be exact.

Euphemia stared at him, trying to analyze his asinine response. She expected this kind of thing from C.C, but from him…it almost enlightened her. He only left her with a sore headache and a frustrated mood that made her want to rip her hair out. "Apologize."

"Why?" he asked.

"You had your fight while we were eating _dinner."_

"So?" he prompted, her point not getting across. For an intelligent man, his skull was surprisingly thick.

She balled her fists, and glared at him. "_You dragged me into this." _She left him standing there, allowing the words seer into his mind. She wasn't aiming for guilt, nor was she wanting to teach the two anything. She only wanted for this silly excursion to end; it was only funny when she _wasn't _involved.

A few hours later, she crept up to their room to see if they were still fighting. It was a peculiar situation; she didn't know why C.C and Lelouch slept together, they just did.

Slowly, she creaked the door open, finding the two sound asleep, in each other's arms as they usually were, whether they knew it or not.

It was possibly one of the reasons why Euphemia decided that C.C should become the Viceroy of the Seelie Courts. When the queen looked back at their fights, C.C was always the one on top.


	31. Chapter 28

Euphemia had her hands folded neatly in front of her, her eyes fixated on her newly appointed advisors, some humans, other fairies. Representatives from the mountainous villages were before her, most of which having disappointed, unwilling expressions planted on their faces. They drummed their fingers impatiently as she finished her proposal, giving some time to the silence that came before them all. She swept her pink hair away from her face, and first regarded her advisors. "Well?"

"Your Majesty-"

Someone, Luzhin, put his hand up to quiet his companion. "Your Highness," he said in that sickeningly sweet tone. "Though we admire your efforts to better…_them, _we strongly urge you not to lend your support just yet."

Her eyes narrowed. "And why would that be?"

"We have just gotten ourselves out of a crisis. Please, we're still too immature to help them. If anything, we might just do them more harm."

"I've placed the court jester Morgan in the viceroy position," she stated.

"Y-Yes, but," another, Yuki, piped up. "Not too long ago, Arthur reigned. Though you are a magnificent monarch," she added quickly, "we feel like we should have some more stability before we do anything…drastic."

"I'm fully aware of that," Euphemia said calmly. "However, with Morgan alone, the Seelie Courts have improved quite dramatically, and might I add that she's already secured the loyalty of Titania's _former _soldiers." She placed heavy emphasis on C.C's achievements, and mentally lauded herself for choosing such a capable person for the job. "And just think of it…the trade that we could bring into the country, as well as a hidden knowledge we could use to better ourselves, along with their citizens-"

"Your Highness," Luzhin said, licking his lips in a grotesque way. "Might I remind you that you attain your revenues from fees from the market, as well as the _light taxes _you placed on your subjects? We don't even have a standing army; what if the Courts you've conquered decided to rebel against your rule?"

One of the fairies shook their head, murmuring to his companion about the possibility. Still, Euphemia held her ground. "Are you questioning my policies?"

The man blinked rapidly, before looking away. "No…I was merely pointing out-"

"We have more than enough to help stabilize their economy," she continued, aware that many eyes were watching her, scanning her delicate frame for any weaknesses. "Our coffers are full, and everyday more and more travelers are gathering in the streets. May I ask why we _can't _help them, Sir Luzhin?" She raised any eye when he remained silent. Again, whispers erupted from the crowd.

A fairy, Alvin, she believed, raised his hand. She gestured for him to speak. "Though we recognize the Seelie Courts as one of our own, might I ask why you chose to conquer them, _without _anyone's knowledge?" he asked.

Ah, it was this question again. Lisette asked the same question, of why Euphemia would take the spoils of war, though they were easy victories to begin with. She even asked herself the same question one day in the mirror, wondering what was going through her mind when she decided to shoulder the strange foreigners' burden. Didn't she have enough problems of her own, what with the Midsummer Festivities coming up, along with her still unanswered duel with Suzaku?

And even now, she refused to answer.

But she evenly fixed her orbs at the fairy and heaved a heavy sigh. "Titania attacked us first. Because I was still new, she thought I'd be an easy target," she said vaguely. She didn't want to lie to them, though her brother's slippery tongue must've rubbed off on her. "I did what I had to defend you, and when she kidnapped one of our own, I went after them naturally. Of course, after I dispatched the enemy." She cooly explained, forcing everyone into a stunned quiet.

The queen, their beloved, sweet queen, had just confessed to murder.

But it was for their sakes.

She could see the confusion in their eyes, and smirked mentally to herself. Should they or should they not treat her as the enemy? What would everyone think? Did they dare tell anyone else? Would anyone believe them if they did?

She rested her cheek on her hand. "Titania was about to execute her, so I killed her."

"Shit," someone hissed.

"Milady, do you know what you've done?!"

"Titania…she was extremely powerful…"

She turned to the comment with an enraged madness, one that allowed her to combat the criticisms. "Titania was a sham." She said confidently, and once again, she felt their prying curiosity. How C.C and Lelouch did this, she had no idea. "She abused her people, and took on a stolen title so that she could continue her clandestine activities, one that involved slavery and insanity. That's all I have to say on the matter."

"Who was the victim?" Luzhin asked.

"That isn't any of your concern."

"Madam, you said she was one of us. Don't we have a right to know?"

Euphemia shook her head. "It's their choice whether to reveal themselves or not. Surely you, of all people can understand that Luzhin."

It appears that he was about to say more, but thankfully, one of his colleagues held him down, refraining him from asking anymore. Euphemia leaned forward, her mind busily shifting through the many plans Lelouch had made for her. But none of them actually fit this scenario. No one responded the way he thought they would, which was extremely rare. He was intelligent, a truly gifted genius.

But he mistakenly believed people would just do what they're told.

So she leaned back, making the shadow of her eyes darker. "What's the problem?" she asked politely. "They are in the same situation you all escaped. They are suffering as is, and it's because of _our _intervention, not to mention that _my _fool is handling every situation with extreme care. You've heard for yourselves your representatives' words. They even requested to go there again."

"Milady," another piped up, his face blanching. "I just don't believe we're ready to take on a task such as that-"

"I believe we are," Euphemia said. "Look at what we've accomplished now! Look at the good we've done for our own! They are now a thriving society, one filled with liberty and pride! Colors now abound where black and white once reigned, and through our revolution, we have conquered the political, social, and economic challenges that stood in our way! Now, what of our brethren, the ones not from a blessed realm such as this? Should we just let them vanish-?"

"N-no, we…we never said that!" Yuki said, her sharp tongue immediately regretting her rant. However, Euphemia always welcomed such an opportunity. "Really? Because every single one of you in this room knows that if we don't do something…now…the Seelie Courts will be on the edge of ruin."

"Morgan could take care of it! You said so yourself!" Luzhin said.

"She can, but I honestly think she can do better with some help. Wouldn't you agree?" She stared intently at the incompetent fool, who was now mumbling something incoherently under hid breath. What had she really summoned them here for, when she was going to do this to them? Yet she knew, based on everyone else, that she won the crowd. She turned to Alvin and his entourage. "And what of you all?"

"What of us, Queen Euphemia?" one asked.

"Your lands border the Seelie Courts, and if Luzhin is right, your homes will be first hit."

"But," Alvin continued, a sly smile forming on his face. "If this works out, then we will facilitate the trade between the two countries. Is that what you mean?"

"I can't do this without you." she replied, a tone of seriousness entering her voice. "As you've heard, they are our people as well. I cannot ignore their plight, however quiet their cries may seem. Of course, there will be a budget implemented on such measures."

"If we may," a woman said, stepping forth. "We would like to install more…protective measures…to help deal with our new comrades."

"Such as?" she asked. But before the woman could answer, Euphemia put her hand up, recognizing the woman's prejudiced disposition. "I can't do that. They have just as much entitlement to our citizens' rights as everyone else."

"Then at least allot to us _some _soldiers," Alvin said, his wise eyes analyzing the emotions pouring from her face, which was none. Euphemia nodded, and granted the request. "However, should I hear of any brutality, or cruelty, in the mountains, I will send my own guards to deal with the chaos. Understand?"

Her killing intent resounded clearly from the room, so much so she could practically see her visitors trembling. It took Alvin to answer her, with a tiny "Perfectly" slipping from his mouth. She turned her attention back to her advisors. "I will promise you that I will use no more than half our funds. And should any rebellion arise, I will put them down immediately, but through kindness. I don't particularly like violence."

"And should your way fail?" Luzhin tried again.

"Then I'll simply execute them. Whoever threatens my people threatens me." They all remembered the vow from her coronation. She delivered her promise once, when she built up their kingdom, and again, when she guarded many from those soldiers. And she was only asking them to trust her once more. It was a poetic manipulation, something Euphemia had gotten quite good at. She didn't know if it was a good thing, or if it was even necessary, but she was still relieved when they all bowed their heads. "Yes…we recognize you as our monarch." One of them said softly, while others urged her to do as she wished. She did, after all, committed sins for their sake.

Was that really such a bad thing?

When she dismissed them, Euphemia sagged back on her throne, the tall windows allowing such a vibrant ray of warmth into her cold castle. The marble floors glistened with its watery surface. Though the reflections were blurry, she could still make out one more person in the room. She waited for a while before the voices were gone, the footsteps fading into the distance before deciding to speak. She rubbed her eyes wearily. "Lulu, come out."

She heard her brother snickering, as he seemed to magically materialize from behind the large columns. It'd been three days since he was dispatched to the Seelie Courts. Tomorrow, he was to leave for the Wildelands for the Midsummer Festivities, and perhaps, even gain a political ally or two. But considering all that's happened, she was beginning to doubt she even needed any. "I'm surprised," he said in that soft, silky tone. "I never thought I'd see you rule with fear."

"They want protection and prosperity," she said, "something I can give them. Anything else, and they would only disagree."

"It sounds so awful," he mused, his legs lazily walking toward her. She laughed lightly. "You're one to talk. Did you have to deal with such things before?"

"I did. Ask C.C."

"I…see."

"Anyways, it seems your judgement was correct," Lelouch continued, folding his arms across his chest. "C.C has instilled loyalty among all the soldiers. Things are going more smoothly than we hoped."

"And of the aristocrats? Are they still grumbling?"

"We've an incident or two, but other than that, they know well enough to behave."

"Are their markets stabilizing?"

"Yes. C.C actually used the system here to regain control. The revenue isn't much, but it's enough."

"Were Titania's taxes really that bad?"

"More than you would imagine, sister," Lelouch explained, turning around and sitting on the steps. "Because of that woman, we're having a hard time collecting the fees now, even though they're more than fair."

"Give them some time," Euphemia said. "They'll come around eventually."

"Like the pawns you have wrapped around your finger?"

"You're extremely cynical today, aren't you Lulu?" she teased. A part of her was disturbed by his behavior, though she's heard him talk like this before. When he didn't answer, she continued with the events of the day. "I got them to approve my plan."

"I know; I heard."

"With this, they should be able to trust us a bit more."

"But maybe that guy was right." He said, stretching his body on the cold floor. "Perhaps you do need a standing army. I suppose we can just take a few soldiers from C.C and dump them here."

She giggled lightly. "Are they really _that _afraid of her?"

He chuckled along with her, his eyes softening at the mention. The lines of his skin eased out the unknown tension hidden in his body. "She castrated the commander."

"…like…?"

He nodded. "It's a gruesome sight really. She threw it out as soon as it was cut off. She really is a harsh woman, isn't she?"

Euphemia sighed, placing her hands to her side. "Lulu-"

"Don't start," he gently nudged. "I never wanted the Viceroy position. I'm fine with being your ambassador."

"Then what's troubling you?"

Lelouch turned to her, his amethyst eyes soulful. He started to open his mouth, but no sound came out, so he shut it again. He looked away, his face examining some invisible thing sitting on the steps. Both his elbows were set near his body, giving him the impression that he was relaxing, kind of how Arthur the cat would in the afternoon sun. But Euphemia could tell he was anything but at ease. "Lelouch," she said again.

"Evil Princess."

She blinked. "Come again?"

"Evil princess; that's what they're calling you in the Seelie Courts. Of course, the approval rating for you has skyrocketed, what with C.C being in charge."

"Yeah…back up." She gripped the arm chair tightly. "Someone has taken to calling me such a name?"

"Correct. Evil Princess Guinevere…a bit ironic, wouldn't you agree?"

"Who coined the term?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, and once again, that annoyingly flippant attitude surfaced. "I wouldn't worry about it. It gives you a more fearsome impression."

"Yes, but if this were somehow leaked-"

"They don't know who 'Guinevere' is, remember?" he said. "When they see you, they see Euphemia. As long as this doesn't get out, then it's fine."

"But…but why-?"

"No one will believe them." Lelouch said, standing up to face his sister. "Even I have reason to believe no one will dare make the assumption. Besides, even if they did, there's a high chance that your subjects will accept your rule, considering you have power they don't."

She chuckled emptily, the feel of the metal on her raper rubbing against her skin. "Do you remember that day, when you found me?"

"Yes, I do," he said, taking residence to the side of her throne. She stared up at the ceiling, at nothing. "Do you remember scolding me…telling me I'm gambling with power I don't have."

"Sister," he whispered, placing his hand on her head. "You've created your own power. Of course, with my help."

"C.C's as well."

"Yes…and C.C." He leaned forward, trying to catch a glimpse at Euphemia's thoughts. Still nothing. He straightened himself, rubbing her soft her a bit. "Are you still worried about Suzaku?"

"I don't know any of Alfheimr's allies," she confessed. "I don't even know if anyone else knows anything about Suzaku."

"But there's a high chance they do."

"Yes." She pressed herself against Lelouch's hand. She hadn't felt that comforting touch in a while. It was how they were supposed to be, as siblings, as allies. There was nothing romantic to it, as she hoped for when she was only a child. With Lelouch, as well as with C.C, she knew at least there was a hearth she could return to. "I was wrong before. Alfheimr could really be that stupid, you know."

"Do you want me to go look for you then?"

She hesitated, remembering Arthur's obsession. She has yet to go inspect the seal on the door. Even with spells that strong, there was a still a chance someone could have gotten through. She didn't feel like taking any risks, because as of this point, the person she wanted to protect most was standing next to her, petting her like a kitten after a long day of play.

In her eyes, her brother was fragile. She's seen his compassion go awry. And now that she thinks of it, these feelings appeared when she first visited the Aries Villa. Though he was taller than her, and bigger too, she couldn't help but think of him as a precious sibling, one she didn't want to lose. She's heard enough from her mother's rants to fear for his, as well as Nunnally's life. It had even gotten to the point where she would lie to her mother, sometimes Cornelia, so she could go see them. Her visits were often; she's seen how Lelouch took such delicate care of Nunnally, how he would always catch her before she tripped, and dragged her away from the danger zone. She remembered how he would always win against their other siblings in chess, and sometimes, even Schniezel would be frustrated beside himself about the boy's inherent skill. In a perfect world, Lelouch would've been the perfect warrior.

But somehow, someway, it made him vulnerable.

He was vulnerable to emotional prejudices, especially when their father was concerned. She knew the incident, of when Lelouch made his first debut as a 'rebel prince' of the Empire. He had to be crazy, to go challenge the Emperor, what with how young he was. But he still did, swayed by his feelings for his crippled, blinded sister, and his dead mother. She got to see this again, but at that time, with Suzaku, along with the Black Knights. She remembered how he saved his friend from being killed that night…how he easily unraveled when she proclaimed her intentions of establishing the Special Zone of Japan. She always thought of him to be strong…but when she saw him that day, she came to realize that he was weak too.

And when she gained control of the realms, her mind continually wandered back to that day, when he agreed with her.

Why? She never bothered to ask. Something always pushed her to ask him whenever he was near, yet she kept her mouth shut. She didn't want to lose him again, to that torrent of destruction, of instability. Then she went back to the escapades of the Black Knights. Why were they fighting Britannia?

To get back the freedom they lost.

Why did Lelouch join them?

No, she reminded herself. He formed them…to get his revenge against the Emperor. The group and Lelouch were helping each other, in that manner…

She thought back to C.C's words, of the Zero Requiem, and the purpose of that…_stupid plan. _Why? Why did he have to "die", especially for the ones who betrayed him? The Black Knights, Nunnally, the world…they turned their back on him, yet he still did such a thing. She couldn't grasp her mind around the act.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Lelouch's soft voice bringing her back to the fold. She opened her eyes, and stared at him, determination setting in. Lelouch was her brother. She wasn't going to lose him again.

Not this time.

"Lulu. Will you betray me?"

He seemed surprised at this question. "Euphie, do you believe I have reason to?"

"I don't know."

"Then why ask?"

"For future references, I guess."

He could hear the doubt in her voice. She felt his body lean against the chair, his eyes examining the shadows around them. "I won't leave your side," he said solemnly.

"What of C.C?" she asked.

"Neither will C.C. It's been a while since we've had so much fun."

"What if things start getting boring?" she asked, her brain swirling around her mind. "Will the two of you still be beside me?"

"You gave C.C a lot of good moments." He said, his thumb tracing the patterns on his skin. "Me too. I'm grateful for that."

"I will…never use you, either of you…as pawns."

He scoffed. "You really do need to learn."

She took his hand and examined his palm, a sad smile on her face. "No brother. You…are simply too kind for your own good."


	32. Chapter 29

She had that dream again.

Hands kept clawing at her soft, pale skin, her hair a disheveled mess as she watched as they kept yanking it out again, again, until blood surrounded the exterior of her skull. Bright strips of green laid out on the ground, along with bare feet, marred by bone and veins. Sometimes, she would feel their hard vengeance on her face, and other times, she felt them on her stomach, attempting disgustingly to cascade down her body, pausing at that spot, before forcing themselves in.

Their shadowy hands held her down, their claws ripping at her chest, trying to catch a glimpse at the human heart they've heard so much about. Chains licked her back with their vicious teeth, and ropes embraced her neck tightly, to the point where she kept losing consciousness, grateful that death had finally come for her. But that hope would be dashed every time, when someone prodded her awake, an iron rod in their hands

It was painful, but somehow, C.C managed to keep herself from screaming. More recently, she had been graced with a period where she didn't have to suffer through those images, possibly due to a certain dreamcatcher near her side.

Tonight was not that night.

She awoke to a dark night, the ghostly moon baring down at her tiny form. She found herself gripping the sheets, as she would have when those men came back for more. Her heavy panting caused her to bite her lip, as she began groping for that dreamcatcher. Where was it? She lost Cheese-kun not too long ago; she didn't want to lose this toy either.

A few minutes later, she sat up, her bottom lip pursing out. Her eyes scanned the darkness, her body leaning on the other side of the bed. It'd been a while since she got to sleep alone; it felt strange, not having Lelouch by her side. Still, her mind cast away this doubt, as she hopped off the bed and began wandering the room, digging through her newly acquired possessions. That was strange; it wasn't here.

She turned around, remembering the feeling of that toy. It was soft, and warm, so warm that it seemed to ward off the nightmares, so much so isolation never presumed to touch her. She liked the way it felt, and it hurt her that she couldn't find that precious thing. It was so unlike her, to lose something like that.

Her feet carried her out of her room, Lelouch's shirt clinging to her sweaty body, a reminder of sleep's threat should she decide to go back to it. The corridors were grand, enormous, and it took the form of the monasteries she found in Ireland, or even the Hagia Sophia, one she and Lelouch went to see during Nunnally's coronation. Though the boy wanted to see his sister, C.C advised him not to go, as he was still remembered vividly by his victims. It pained him, as well as she, but in the end, they both knew it was for the best.

Despite their lack of interaction, C.C couldn't help but find herself missing the girl sometimes. She was innocent, and C.C did enjoy messing with her, like when she made her think she and Lelouch were "dating." She was scolded many times, but she couldn't help but like how naive Nunnally was at times. And now, Euphie took her place.

But no; for some reason C.C refused to think that way. Despite her cold exterior, and all her experiences, as well as prejudices, she dared to think of the two as similar. She didn't want to lose them as she did her many contractees, as she did the enemies and lovers she dragged to the grave. They were different, so much so Lelouch had entrusted the throne to one of them.

She chuckled, the blurry shapes passing her by. Perhaps that's why she decided to help Euphie, not because for boredom's sake, or even for revenge, but because she saw something in Euphie. It was that very same thing that made her embrace Lelouch when she died, her eyes filled with sympathy, since they both thought that the peaceful world everyone envisioned…was gone.

She so willingly took the position of Viceroy, all for her. Maybe for Lelouch too, though she couldn't bring herself to admit it. She stopped in front of a colorful window, the stained glass staring back at her blankly. It seemed to ask why she wasn't asleep. Weren't they guards patrolling the manor, as they should be? But she shook her head, and laughed. "What? I can't leave my room in the middle of the night?"

No, it said.

_Well, look at me. _C.C thought wryly. _I'm talking to a window. Perhaps the years have gone to my head._

"I lost something important," she said aloud. "I need it to sleep."

A lousy excuse.

"I don't care."

You're too attached.

"No I'm not." she said automatically, in that haughty tone of hers. "I just want it back. It was mine to begin with."

It doesn't belong to anyone.

She narrowed her eyes, and swiftly turned away from the window, starting down the hallways once again. The gardens were beautiful, she knew it well. There were a different varieties of flowers, blossoms, weeds and vines…parasites too. The twilight skies invited her outside, and since she couldn't find any place comfortable in the manor, she heeded its call.

She never bothered to wear her shoes; curiosity overtook her. The grass felt cool under her feet, its leathery ground slipping between her toes. Tiny bits of movement froze for a moment, then picked back up again when they saw the intruder meant no harm. Who knows who those creatures could have been. Fairies, insects, tiny people…whoever decided to enter the gardens, let them come. She carefully stayed on her predictable path, walking across the field without much hesitation.

There was no lake here, which was disappointing. It would've been a truly sublime scene if there was water here, or even an ocean. The courts didn't have the kind of majesty Euphie's realms had, neither were they any superior to the intellectuals that reigned in Avalon. C.C had to guess that it would take months, even years to bring it back up to a fraction of the power of what the Unseelie Courts had. However you look at it, if Euphie hadn't deposed Titania, it wouldn't have been long before it withered away, crumbling before the weight of tyranny.

She sighed, relishing in the night air resting on her neck. And what of the duel between Suzaku and Euphie? Lelouch has told her, though she couldn't help but feel Euphie was still hiding something. If she wouldn't tell her lovely brother, C.C doubt she would tell her; she might as well have asked a wall what went on when Suzaku was here.

And did Euphie have time…time to fight her former lover? Will she be too busy, caught up in all the mayhem, to even look back in his direction? C.C wouldn't know.

Slowly, she bent down and examined an iris, all in its lonesome. The purple reflections mirrored the midnight skies around it, the petals threatening to drop to the dirt, where it will be properly harvested. The bulbs sagged, but even so, it still managed to convey an iridescent glow, so much so it seemed to blend in with the celestial bodies in the sky. The stars illuminated the fragile thing, black and white, and in the midst of the atmosphere, a lone shadow had decided to take away its heavenly appearance. C.C looked up; it was a cloud, nothing more.

A cloud! How weak this little thing must be, to have its loveliness stolen away by a mere cloud! To have its life condemned to nothing more than a flower, easily defeated by a vapor of air, one that wouldn't even have the pleasure of immortality in the world. And what of the wind? Was it pushed around by the wind too? And the creatures of the field?

She felt sorry for the pathetic blossom, but something much more powerful moved her to bend down, and pluck the iris from its resting place. She cradled the petals softly, like a mother to her babe, and slowly made her way back, her tiring eyes demanding sleep. She didn't have any bad dreams after that.

The next morning, she put the iris in a small, glass vase, to emphasize its meekness, and continued on with her day. The soldiers were obeying her, and when she went out, things seemed a bit better than before, though not by much. Still, she had to admit they were all ambitious. They wanted to do business with the Unseelie Courts, to have those bustling market stalls, the bazaars, the products, the scents….They no longer stared at the glorious towers, the Italianate architecture that graced their city. But perhaps they had a good reason. They were former slaves, after all.

When she came home, the iris was still waiting for her, like a loyal companion. The blind fool.

So she gave into this compromise; until she could find her toy, she would rely on the iris to help her with her horrid nightmares. And somehow, someway, her world was balanced again.

* * *

><p>Lelouch entered Arthur's cell, bringing him a small morsel of food Lisette refused to eat. She was a stubborn girl, though he could hardly complain. Unless it was dipped in sauce, marinated with seasoning, even sprinkled on by basil, he wouldn't even touch the radish.<p>

Once again, he heard Arthur's excited scrambling. Though the chains prevented him from standing, he could still sit in his little corner and tell Lelouch all about his odd days as ruler. Lelouch wasn't extremely interested in the subject, but those memories carried significant hints to Euphie's behavior. That is, if they had any correlation at all.

He threw the tiny radish, allowing it to enter the cell. Arthur scooped it up without delay and proceeded to devious it, only to shiver at the taste. His eyes narrowed. "I hate radishes." he grumbled.

Lelouch leaned against the door. "I do too."

Arthur looked up. "Can you bring me something else?"

"It's good for your health." he answered, causing Arthur to squeal excitedly. The pitch was so high it hurt his ears. "I knew it! I knew it! Mordred, you care for me, don't you?!" There was a kind of desperation in his tone, and Lelouch grimaced when the thought of C.C came back to his mind. Though he hated Arthur for what he did to her, Lelouch couldn't help but feel pity for the old man. Automatically, he said yes to Arthur, and immediately, the man toyed with his fingers with delight.

"See? I don't mind being trapped forever!"

"I know," Lelouch said. His callous expression returned; Arthur couldn't tell the difference between compassion and cruelty. It was pathetic, to say the least. "Arthur," he began.

"Yes?!"

"Do you know Mordred?"

"Mordred!" Arthur exclaimed, before reducing to a quiet train of thought. His eyes stared soulfully at the ground, his lips quivering with confusion. "No…no I don't."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed. "You don't remember him?"

"There was never a Mordred. Merlin said that to make them trust us!"

So all his political experience rested with Merlin, the grand wizard. It looks the King Arthur legend had been fabricated, down to its very core. What seemed to remain were only Arthur's allies, people who should've died by now. And if they hadn't, people who went into hiding. His mind reminisced the day he and C.C raided the castle, and he turned to his prisoner. "Was Merlin ever with you?"

"No! Merlin was a bad man!"

When Arthur refused to say anymore, pouting as he usually did, Lelouch sighed with exasperation. "Why?"

"Because he called Guinevere a witch!"

He raised his eyes questioningly. "But isn't that what your Guinevere turned to be?"

"No! She's a bitch, not a witch! The two are different!"

His fists balled at his insults, and it took him all his self-control not to slaughter the man right there. No, Lelouch still needed him, and even with all his mournful pride, Arthur could not be touched. Besides, what good would the man be now, other than information? C.C's image disappeared from his brain, and he continued on with his interrogation. "Do you have any idea where Merlin would be?"

He shook his head. "The last time I saw him, I tried to execute him." His hands clapped in delight to the memory. "What for?"

"For blasphemy."

"So…you don't have any idea where he is?" he asked, a seething anger overtaking him. Why was Lelouch here to begin with?

But Arthur's pause made him stop, his eyes analyzing the predicament they were in now. He calmed himself when Arthur made those sounds again, stating he knew the answer. "I did see some signs from him!"

"Where?"

"There were a lot of sounds on that day. I don't think it was not too long ago." Arthur pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them like C.C would after a long day. "There was a lot of panic, and everywhere there was shouting and running and screaming-"

"Where Arthur?" he demanded again.

"Right here, of course! Oh Mordred, you're so silly sometimes!" And he giggled, resting his head against the stone. Lelouch only took a split second to shift through his memories what he could've possibly meant. There was a high chance he was referring to when Titania's army invaded. That's right; it was the day Suzaku went to see Euphie. She handled herself well, though he preferred she didn't challenge Suzaku right then and there. At least form a plan first.

But that's probably why they were so perfect together. He switched his tone over, gently prodding the man now. "So, what else did you hear that day?"

Arthur vigorously shook his head. "Not hear! I didn't hear anything else! I did sense something though…" He trembled, the insane man. But Lelouch bit his lip, gripping his pants tightly. "And what was it? Can you describe it?"

"Yes of course!" Arthur said enthusiastically. He lifts up his arms, the chains clanking to the ground, as he struggled to free them. At last! "The presence was like…_this big!" _His arms stretched as far as they could go. "It was like…there were two Guineveres! Mordred, you would know more about that than I would, right?!"

"No," Lelouch lied, thankful that his tongue was still slippery as always. "I wasn't there. Were you hurt?"

"N-no," he answered, quieting down again. Lelouch didn't like the blush forming on his ruined face, but continued on anyways. He was easier than Rolo. "Um…Mordred?"

"Yes Arthur."

"Why are you asking?"

"I'm just curious."

"Curious?"

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, curious." What was he trying to pull? One minute he was answering his questions in a split second, and the next he was just sitting there, dumbfounded by Lelouch's own answer. Lelouch ignored this inconsistency and pushed himself back against the wall, forcing himself straight up. He stared at Arthur's eyes, and gave him an easy smile. "Don't worry. That's all. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Friends?!" Arthur exclaimed.

Lelouch gripped the handle. "Yeah."

"Hey, hey! Next time, don't bring me radish, okay?!"

"Sorry, I'll be gone for a week. I have to go somewhere."

Arthur's face fell, and his hands sagged to the floor. "But…but I'll be alone…"

"You can handle yourself. You're strong, aren't you?" And with that, Lelouch silenced him, dragging out his still ruinous pride, one that was barely holding on. The warmth poured onto his body as he left the cell, his mind already drifting elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Shirley had taken a morbid fascination with her own grave. She knew, of course, people thought her strange for doing this, visiting the morgue every second time had allotted her. Her mother was concerned, though she told her it was for a project for forensic science. She wasn't good at lying, so of course her mother grew suspicious. However, seeing as how she couldn't curb her daughter's weird behavior, it seemed she let her do as she pleased. It saddened Shirley to an extent, but any hesitation fled her mind when she walked into the morgue, Mr. Orihara greeting her warmly. "Girl," he said, the slightest traces of Japanese entering his words, "you ever think about owning this place?"<p>

"No. I'm just curious," she replied with a light-hearted giggle.

"You want to see them again, right?"

"Yes. Please."

He gestured her to come his way, and the two disappeared from the light, Romanesque windows decorating the sad place. At first, he'd been reluctant, but eventually, due to her constant visits, he finally gave into her request. And since then, he'd ben seeing her here. The seconds would turn to minutes, the minutes to hours, until at last, he took it upon himself to accompany her. Shirley was a lovely girl, but he couldn't understand why she was obsessed with the dolls. The girl refused to answer him, even with all his prodding.

The two descended the stair, leading into the darkness, the white walls beckoning them both. Mr. Orihara was kind enough to open the lights, revealing to Shirley that similar, sterilized setting that reminded her of her father's hospital room. The scissors and fluids were cleanly put away underneath the cabinets, with a lone, fluorescent light in the middle of the ceiling. Similar to the doll maker's room, there was a tiny window off to the side, letting in the sun's afternoon rays with a belligerent joy.

There was a clean table in the center of the room. As usual, the dolls were placed neatly on the top, the remaining still hidden in the graves. Mr. Orihara must've known she was coming, so he placed her own doll right there, near the side of the table, in the event she wanted to re-examine it. The man nodded toward her, and left her to her own devices.

Shirley stared ahead, analyzing the piece that lay there helplessly, before moving onward, finding her legs with some unknown strength that her heart, apparently, did not possess. As the man's footsteps faded from the distance, she allowed herself to caress the doll's smooth skin, her finger betraying any emotion she might have had for her forgotten friends. But what else was she supposed to do? Kallen wasn't going to believe her, even if she did come back from the dead. And she seriously doubted any of her friends would stand by her, especially with things going as well as they were now; Alfheimr was put down, and any external threat Britannia or the UFN faced was now eliminated. It was all Shirley could do not to disturb the peace.

But she loved them.

Her fingers traced the doll's orbs, her father's peculiar face staring right back at her. The likeness was uncanny, so much so she had to resist the urge to shake the doll and ask if it was alright. No, he was still in the hospital, slowly but surely recuperating after the arduous experience. Her hand left the doll's face, and she bit her lip, knowing full well the extent of his pain.

Was this what they called being "stolen away"? In the books, usually a fairy would replace the human with a "changeling". But then again, that only did happen to children. What of adults? Were they really that careless to simply just "kill" them? But of course; adults were easier to fool when it comes to their own kind. Children notice right away.

She sighed, and started walking toward another set of dolls, when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around; the doll's hand…its _unmovable hand…_reached out to her…and thrust her to its chest. It took its other hand and put its finger to its lips, its wide eyes warning her not to make any sound. She nodded vigorously, still unable to determine the appropriate response.

When it saw she calmed, it slowly released her, trusting her that she wouldn't run. Its eyes rolled up in that creepy way, and it took a while for its mouth to become accustomed to the sudden movement. "H-h-h-h-hi," it said.

She could only wave, no noise escaping from her throat. The doll cocked its head, her father's familiar face becoming little more than a plastic surface embedded to the surface. It seemed like it was smiling, a demonic grin forming on its face. "I-I-I-I said hi."

"H-hi," she replied, bile rising in her throat.

"Do-d-do I know you?"

"Uh…no," she whispered, looking behind her back to make sure Mr. Orihara wouldn't catch the talking doll. Shirley couldn't take anymore chances. "W-who are you?"

"W-what? You d-d-don't recognize me?" it asked, alarm rising in its voice. Slowly, she shook her head, causing her father's doll to reexamine itself. It was only when it sighed did Shirley begin to grasp the situation. She leaned forward, an instinctive submission overcoming her. "Um, pardon me-"

"Yes?" it said, its speech pattern beginning to smoothen out. "What i-is it g-girl?"

"May I ask who you are?" She's had more than enough trouble in Arthur's castle; she wasn't willing to go through it again. But the stranger seemed more amiable than her former master. That was… a good thing, right?

It blinked its creepy little eyes at her, and bowed to her low. "Pardon," it said. With each passing second, it began to sound more and more feminine. "I am Titania."


	33. Chapter 30

Lelouch ran his fingers through his hair. His hand was on a soft palate of grass, with his feet taking in the feel of the dirt. His eyes took in the marvel of the Wildelands: the mountainous regions to the north had the Unseelie Courts outclassed, and the fields were abundant with wildflowers, some of which refused to be tamed, as he found out when one chided him for stepping on it (he apologized later). The clear lake below reminded him of the oceans near Camelot, though the lake reflected much more than just color. It wasn't dark, but light; shades of pink, light blue, and white coalesced to form an iridescent blend; it was a scene he saw before when he and Euphie were trapped on Kanime Island. And it was peaceful as well; no one was touched by the chaos of the Courts.

Yet here too, the fairies were getting ready for Midsummer Night. Though there were no banners pulled up, tiny daisy chains adorned the trunks of the trees, and snowdrops that were thought to have been dormant were now sprouting all over the shore of the lake, though the season was entirely wrong. Benevolent vines housed fruit on its leaves, along with gothic candles that burned purple, blue, green, anything but orange, or even white. He once tried asking the inhabitants how they could do such a feat, but all he got was "Magic!" Lelouch was sure Euphie would offer him the same answer had she decorated the castle the same way.

It'd been four days since he arrived here, and even when the villagers proved friendly, he knew they were still wary of his presence. News probably hadn't reached here yet, since they were so remote. They probably still think Arthur is king, though he was sure to dispel their fears.

He also took C.C's advice to heart. _Don't eat or drink anything there, _she said before he left. _Pack some snacks if you need to._

_Care to tell me why? _he asked.

_Because if you do, you will remain an inhabitant here, in this world, for the remainder of your days._

Her ominous tone gave him more than enough reason to reject whatever the people had offered him, but by now, he was starving. He craved for the products in the marketplace; he liked biting into C.C's carmel apple whenever she was't looking. But the one thing he missed was the pastries. Both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts had fine bakeries; a shame he had to miss it all for this.

He heard footsteps behind him, and when he turned, he saw a couple of children staring intently at him. In their hands were fruits. "Mister?" they inquired, their wide eyes causing him to laugh a bit. Lelouch smiled amusingly at them. "Yes?"

"Do that trick again!" one piped.

"Yeah, that one where you throw them in the air!"

"Please? We've been good!"

It was Euphie who actually forced him to learn how to juggle. When Lisette had asked what a fool had to do, his sister decided that both he and C.C learn how to be good jesters. Of course, Euphie had to sleep outside of her room after that (C.C locked her out of it). Still, he felt sorry for her, and decided to learn how, so much so that to his embarrassment, he could've caught any object thrown at him with perfect accuracy. C.C teased him about this; she was much more ruthless about this skill than she had been when he learned how to use the black glove.

He sighed, and took the fruits from the children's hands. He smiled coyly, spinning to the light to where they could see him. How many fruits were in his hand? He couldn't tell.

He threw one, and then another, and then another. It became a recurring cycle then, a large, tight circle forming around the rim of the mountains. It looked like a picture frame to him, then it crossed his mind that he had too many…_way too many. _

But he still held onto the objects, and juggled them like a fool would. They all gathered, wondering what the spectacle was…and then they saw Lelouch. The former Emperor was simply entertaining the masses, as he should be.

Life wasn't fair; C.C never had to do _any _of this. All she had to do was _sit _there and _sing. _

He missed her music.

Somehow, his feet began jumping around, as he desperately tried keeping his rhythm. It turned into a sort of dance after that. He could tell by the way the villagers clapped their hands. Yes, definitely a dance. His body took in the gestures he did while he was Zero, and began incorporating new motions, some of which he wouldn't have recognized otherwise. And suddenly, he heard music in the background. His face was probably beet red by now, but he still continued with his performance.

His arms were hurting after a little while, so one by one, he tossed the fruits towards the children's hands, each one of them giggling as he did so. There was a total of twelve children among the crowd, all of which cheered happily when he was done. He bowed low, and stood straight as his audience all nodded in approval. A woman, around her teens, shyly came up and asked if he wanted a drink. Of course, he declined.

Lelouch felt a tap on his shoulder a few moments after the crowd dispersed. He turned around, finding a tall, lean man with pointy ears staring him down. His hair was dark brown, and his eyes were a piercing gray, a combination Lelouch found he didn't enjoy. The man had a tiny smirk on his lips. "Are you the foreigner?"

"Depends," Lelouch answered smugly.

The man gave a huff. "I am Sirius, Lord of this Forest. Who might you be?"

"Mordred, a simple jester," he responded humbly. He smiled when he saw Sirius visibly relax. It was such a relief, to have an open book in front of you. Though he wasn't trusting of outsiders, Sirius told him involuntarily that he was at least open to what Lelouch had to say. Lelouch nodded his head, giving his respects to the man. "The ruler of the Courts would like to ask you something of importance."

"Why did she not come here herself? Has she something better to do?" Sirius asked. Again…with that _annoying _perspective. "She has to get ready for Midsummer. But she would feel honored if you allowed her people to come to the Wildelands for the celebration."

"And why might we do that?" the man asked, leaning away from Lelouch. "What, exactly, is in it for us if we do?"

"Fresh illusions to use at your discretion," Lelouch answered, his mind slipping into its quiet, study corner. He remembered how much the Wildelands valued their privacy; any mortal, fairy or otherwise, could easily come in and ruin everything. They were a recluse people, who loved to be around others of their own kind. It was a miracle he even won over them, but he didn't want to have to thank Euphie for that.

Or tell C.C that she was right.

The illusions, he knew, were used to protect themselves from any intruders. But often times, they would steal the charms and use them to relieve their boredom. Again, due to his current position, Lelouch easily accomplished winning their trust. And it seems that his representation has paid off yet again. Sirius was quiet, chuckling softly. "How do we know you won't attack?"

"The ruler of the Courts is benevolent; she won't instigate a war with anyone."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "You mean Arthur? Titania?" he sneered.

"No. Queen Euphemia li Britannia."

"Britannia? I've never heard of such a name."

"She has newly ascended to power." Lelouch explained. "She would like to fix the mistakes her predecessors have made before her."

"So she wants to make amends?"

"Correct." Lelouch examined his predicament, and began sifting through other plans, making sure that there were more persuasive ideas to display before this man. And sure enough, Sirius scoffed at the prospect. "After years of ostracism, threats, even war, you really _expect us _to trust you? Just like that?"

Ludicrous, he knew. "Sir, this is a new person." He kept his servant-like position. "Please. We only want peace."

"How long have you been here?" he questioned.

"Four days," Lelouch answered.

Everyone peered at the two as they talked, whispers erupting from around them. Apparently, they saw what Sirius didn't see, something that bothered the Lord of the Forest extremely. Lelouch knew his discomfort, and chose to stay in his current disposition. Use the majority opinion and turn the tide against him. It was so simplistic, a basic strategy that played itself out almost every day. Corner the enemy with their own worries of what everyone would think of them; it was useful, especially in a democratic setting such as this. If everything goes the way it should, Sirius should give after a few more seconds.

And of course, he did, a slow, welcoming smile creeping on his face. "Will her Highness attend?"

"She will," Lelouch said.

"I would like to meet her."

"Of course." It was time for Euphie to make herself known.

* * *

><p>Nunnally closed her eyes, taking in the nothingness around her. Her hands rested on her lap, as she sat up on the throne. She abandoned her wheelchair a weak earlier, and though Cornelia urged her to take it "just in case," Nunnally didn't want to have anything to do with it. Not now. Especially not now.<p>

There was so much to maintain, now that Alfheimr was out of the way; countries battling poverty and disease, former enemies drawing up cautious treaties, daggers still at each others throat, not to mention the vague reports she gave to Kaguya. Though Nunnally was always a step ahead of her, she knew Kaguya was catching up. She was already suspicious enough as is, what with the barely consistent reports she received from Cornelia. And Tianzi, as well as Oghi, were starting to ask more questions relating to the incident. The Empress doubted she could reveal anymore, without compromising Suzaku's position as Zero.

That…boy had been quiet all this time. He never revealed to her who the monarch was, nor did he tell her anymore than he had to. She didn't want to pry, seeing as how depressed he was, but now…now there were alarms ringing. He shouldn't be _this _sad, especially since the situation seemed to clear up on its own. Shouldn't they all be moving on, trying to get back to their tasks? Why was he just sitting there, only _playing _Zero, when there was so much work to be done? Though he had done everything that was asked of him, his drive simply…seemed to vanish. Why was that?

The large, ornate doors creaked open. Nunnally looked up, and found herself staring at Guinevere. "Forgive me, your Majesty," she said softly. "Someone is here to see you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know," Guinevere said, the Geass glowing once more. Nunnally sighed; what a poor maid she turned out to be. Even when Lelouch ordered her to be the perfect servant, she still couldn't separate proper security from a friendly guest. She rubbed her temples. "Thank you. Send them in."

"Right." When Guinevere turned, Nunnally watching warily as the maid proceeded to open the wide doors. Cornelia and Guilford were signing a constitution somewhere, and Schniezel was with Suzaku, testing out the new Knightmare frames to see if they'd be any use for aiding humanitarian efforts. All the guards she had were sent out to help rebuild the damaged areas due to the FLEA, a bomb Nina Einstein created. So she was alone in the palace, with no one to protect her.

Nunnally knew of her vulnerable position, but she still brushed it aside to make way for this new visitor. Her eyes squinted, as such delicate legs took form in her throne room. A woman. It was a woman.

Gray hair descended from her shoulders, and a light blue, flowing material cascaded from her torso. Though her back was barely covered, the woman gave the appearance of an innocent child, one that knew neither evil nor good. Her pale complexion gave her the impression that she was sick; it was nothing like the elegance Lelouch gave off. She was a creature that needed to be taken care of, yet at the same time, she had a dangerous look in her endless, black eyes. And they were small, those eyes, curtains veiled in shadows that gave nothing away. When she spoke, her tone matching Lelouch's perfectly, Nunnally felt a shiver down her spine. Where was everyone?

"Hello, you Highness," she said quietly, dropping down on one knee and bowed, her arms remaining at her side. "I trust you are well."

"I am," Nunnally said. "Stand."

"Thank you, your Majesty," she replied, slowly extending to her full grace. Her words sounded like rain, a setting you would usually cry to. "So," Nunnally began, "what business do you have with me today?"

"First, let me introduce myself, Lady Nunnally. I am Vivien, an official of what once was Alfheimr."

Nunnally stiffened, and stole a look at Guinevere, who stood attentive and alert. Her sister understood her orders. Slowly, the Empress stood up, and her eyes became cold, as she tried giving off an aura of seriousness, one that refused to show any mercy to the enemy. "And what business would you have?" she repeated.

"I have come to the conclusion, your Highness," she said in that icy voice of hers, "that most of the soldiers from our organization are dead."

"Do you believe we had a hand in their deaths?" Nunnally asked.

"No. They were killed in Avalon," she explained, not moving from her position. She was a statue, unbending to anything, even emotion. "They were impaled mistakenly."

"Mistakenly?" Nunnally looked down at the woman, her eyes taking her a part one by one. Suzaku had told her that Alfheimr was finished, and though she reluctantly accepted his word, she still found herself believing it, clinging to every letter that poured from his mouth. So what then, was the woman called Vivien doing here?

The woman nodded. "Yes. Her Highness Guinevere executed them when they made an attempt on her life, it seems."

"How do you know this?"

"Many people saw what had happened that day. Guinevere, of course, prevailed. It seems that Merlin wasn't effective in conveying any sort of plan to his soldiers. It was a doomed battle."

"Why are you here then?"

"To concede defeat, and to offer you our…or rather…_my _unwavering support."

Nunnally remained emotionless, though on the inside, she was burning. What made her believe she could come waltzing in here, practically _demanding _a job? Did she expect Nunnally to show mercy, even after all she did to her friends? "What makes you think we need you?"

"I can assure you, your Highness, that Guinevere is coming after you next."

"We never issued a direct alliance with Alfheimr." Nunnally stated. "So why-?"

"Guinevere is struggling with her own insanity," Vivien explained. "She will eliminate any and every threat to her rule, even if it means destroying her former lover."

"What is the meaning of this-?"

Vivien held up her hand, an apologetic look forming on her placid face. "I'm sorry." she said. "I thought you knew, milady."

Her memories took her back to Suzaku's odd behavior. Gawain's words echoed through her mind, and though she didn't feel it safe to take Vivien's words, she took the risk anyways. "Explain to me then. Perhaps your story will match Zero's."

"It will," the woman said. "As you already know, Guinevere was once a victim of Arthur, before she took the throne. But after Alfheimr's forces were executed, she decided to target the Seelie Courts." It astonished Nunnally at how she could discuss the murder of her own comrades so calmly. The word "invasion", however, captured Nunnally's attention. If the invasion was that bad, why hasn't this been announced yet? Surely even Milly could report such a revolutionary change, but since she didn't, and the whole world still appeared right with itself, it shouldn't be a problem. So why was Alfheimr dragging Britannia into this? Did they need military support?

Vivien, sensing Nunnally's thoughts, shook her head. "You see, Titania was working with Alfheimr to depose Guinevere, but things got out of hand, and as a result, Titania herself was removed from power."

"Is she ruler of those Courts?"

"She is."

"If these events are so important-"

"These _events _are in another realm," Vivien stated hotly, her bored eyes livid at the mention of the Courts. "They wouldn't have concerned you, if not for Lancelot-"

"Zero," Nunnally corrected, satisfied that the woman was humbled by her pride. "Z…Zero," she continued. "If it weren't for Zero's involvement with the queen, Britannia would've been left to its own devices."

"Must you insist that he had anything to do with your country?" Nunnally asked exasperatedly, as she desperately wanted to return to Vivien's original statement. Another realm? How on earth was that even possible? But the woman didn't pause to elaborate on the Empress's confusion. "He does. Guinevere, it seems, has now decided to call herself a new name, someone you might want to see."

"And how would you-"

"Euphemia."

Nunnally froze, the beating of her heart thundering in her ears. Euphie? How the _hell _did this woman know about her? No, how did Alfheimr know about her? Though she clung to some…hope that her sister would be alive, it was impossible. Suzaku saw her die! He saw it himself, he felt her heart stop! Though she kept her face impassive, her emotions reigned with an angry torrent that wanted to destroy the woman before her. "Are you…toying with me?"

Vivien appeared shocked, the same as Gawain had when he brought up her dead sister. "No, no I-"

Nunnally descended the steps, with every nerve in her body telling her to strangle her. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish here?"

Vivien held her ground. "The evil princess, Euphemia li Britannia."

"What of it?" she asked, her voice harsh.

"She…is Arthur's Guinevere."

No…it couldn't be.

But somehow, Nunnally knew it was possible. The resurrected had come back safely to their loved ones, traumatic effects aside. The victims of Britannian cruelty, of Lelouch's rebellion, were safely delivered from what it was they were facing. Actually, she suspected this long ago, though she never bothered to ask Suzaku, knowing he would only give her a vague answer. These days he wasn't answering her at all.

Nunnally held her ground. "Arthur was cruel, if he took to enslaving our people," she said, her voice booming from the artifices. "Why should I help you dethrone her? From Zero's report, she's a perfectly capable ruler with-"

"A kind heart?" Vivien finished. "That kind heart will only take her so far. She's binged on Arthur's magic, and now her mind is slowly being eaten by its madness."

"What do you know of her?" she snapped.

"Please, try not to misunderstand Empress," Vivien pleaded. "I harbor no hatred toward Euphemia. I simply do not want her to be engulfed in the same poison that took hold of her husband."

"If you wanted to help her so much, why did you join Alfheimr then?"

"Because I figured they would know more about her than I would."

Doesn't this woman know better? Information from the enemy could be just as damaging as no information at all; it could even prove fatal if the knowledge were false. She could be playing into Alfheimr's trap, flying blind like that. Though she accused "Merlin" of having no eye in strategy, it seems that _she _is the one with nothing to offer. Or was it simply that some things were more clear to her than other things? Nunnally gave her a disgusted expression. "How naive of you."

"It was the only way."

"How do I know that your words are correct then?" Nunnally asked skeptically. "Though you may believe your words, they may be marred by miscommunication and prejudice."

"Then please, interrogate me! Do whatever you wish!" she cried helplessly. "Please, allow me to speak with Zero! Empress, I need you to understand the urgency of the situation! Surely you have time to spare to heed my words!"

"I'll look into it," Nunnally said carefully. Her fingers stretched into the fabric of her dress, turning away from the woman and ascending back up to her throne. "I will let you know when we are ready to meet."

"So until then, may I ask that I stay here?"

Nunnally spun around, shock protruding from her small frame. What right did she have to ask to stay here?! Did she really believe Nunnally to be that merciful?!

But she did. So the Empress took a deep breath, and started to tell the woman to stay somewhere else for the time being. She would even offer to pay Vivien's hotel room, if it only meant to get her out of the palace. The words caught in her mouth when she stared at the woman, her eyes widening at the movement her fingers made.

From the air, she drew water.

From the water, she made ice.

Nunnally's mind rummaged through her brain, and found herself staring back at the old Arthurian legend. Her steel-like behavior melted, and within a few seconds she found herself stumbling backwards. Her eyes blinked, as she hoped that what she saw was only some illusion.

It wasn't. And Vivien still had the decency to look down at the ground, appearing as vulnerable as a tiny hatchling. Even her eyes agreed with her this time. There, on the ground, sat Nunnally, as she gaped at the Lady of the Lake, who was still begging for her help to stop her undead sister…

Euphie...


	34. Chapter 31

Suzaku closed his eyes as he took catalogue of the day's. It was just the everyday routine, something he came to quickly tire of. Whereas Nunnally could deal with the political spotlight, he had been condemned to a life of boredom, though he knew it was for the better. But what else was he supposed to do, besides wait for Euphie? It could take months, even years for her to enact on her desire.

So when he received the phone call, it was all he could do to simply sigh in relief, grateful that she broke his monotonous tasks. He smiled emptily at the space, as his mind desperately searched for the right combination of words. He wondered if Nunnally still trusted him, what with the careless way he'd been acting, and worried that it was too much to ask for. But when he heard her commanding voice over the line, all those thoughts vanished. "I…I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

"Zero, I am ordering you to come to Britannia," she repeated. "For my sister's sake."

"C..Cornelia?"

"No, the other one."

Hurriedly, he put his cape on, its expensive material brandishing its glory in his face. His mask was in his his other hand, gripping the material with such force it threatened to break. "Lady Nunnally, are you alright?" he boomed.

"I'm perfectly well, thank you." She said coldly. "Are you busy now?"

"N-no but-" He heard a knock on the door. "Zero?" a voice called. That's right, Kallen was to give her report on Ashford Academy. By now, the attention Alfheimr enjoyed had died down, and ever since it was announced that Britannia had successfully dealt with the "terrorist" regime, it seemed that everyone could return to their peaceful societies. So whatever Q-1 had to say could wait.

He steeled his voice, ensuring no stray emotion would escape his throat. "No, I'm on my way."

"Good. I expect you here within the next twelve hours."

"Understood." The line cut off. Suzaku snapped the phone shut, and bit his lip. He could recognize that tone anywhere; it was the tone Lelouch used when someone was in trouble…like _really in trouble. _It was the voice he used when he found out Nunnally had been bullied by the other girls when they were younger. It was amazing, how feared her older brother had become within the course of a single hour. Even Suzaku had taken care to avoid the confrontation afterwards.

But hearing Nunnally imitate her brother so perfectly…was extremely frightening. He fought back a whimper as he put his mask on, turning to a confused Kallen, who was just behind the door. "Come in," he commanded. The door opened, and the pilot found herself standing face to face with her commander. She rapidly assumed a respectful position and put her hands behind her back. "How goes it?" he asked.

"Good, sir…" she answered. "The security surrounding Ashford Academy has tightened, and there has been no signs of Alfheimr."

"What of the victims?"

"All are taken care of. However, the medical staff at both Shinjuku and Kyoto estimate it will be at least a week before they start to discharge the patients. Apparently, the many of the victims are suffering from withdrawal and paranoid personality. Others are still recovering from the side effects of the medications they were put on."

Suzaku pursed his lips, but gave Zero no motion. "Was the abuse really that bad?"

"It…was horrific," Kallen said, her eyes dropping to the ground. "Some have broken ribs, others enlarged kidneys and stomach ulcers; I heard there was even a case of heart failure."

"Have they made any progress?"

"Yes," she answered, returning to her usual, emotionless state. "The victims are allowing their family members near them. We've already interviewed the ones who were emotionally and physically able to speak. Inoue is still organizing their profiles."

"I see. Thank you," Suzaku said, breathing a bit easier. This job might as well have been the death of him. "Q-1."

"Yes Zero?"

"I will be attending an audience with Empress Nunnally. Until then, you are to ensure no further chaos ensues. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Kallen was used to it. She'd been in charge when Zero had left for that strange country. And it wasn't like she was alone either; although he was idiotic at times, Tamaki had a strange, nurturing personality, which of course, sharply contrasted to his stupid drinking habits. Even Villetta had taken it upon herself to drop in every once in a while; perfect practice in dealing with her sorely lacking motherly affection. Perhaps when the babe arrives, she'll find it easier to deal with than Kallen.

As Zero brushed passed her, she closed her eyes and shifted her weight from one leg to another. "Zero?" she called.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was…out shopping with Shirley the other day…"

"Tell me some other time Q-1. I really need to-"

"We…saw an image of Lelouch."

Zero turned, that irritating silence prodding her patience. However, she could immediately sense the gravity of the situation. She'd actually been expecting him to downplay this, but the urgency in his disposition told her otherwise. "What about it?" he asked, his tone harsher than she anticipated.

She continued on. "A local doll maker in Tokyo, Japan was making a doll that resembled Lelouch. After I questioned him, he told me his client was someone named Titania."

Zero was silent for a while. Kallen couldn't tell if the situation was dire, or if he thought she was just pulling a very elaborate plan. But when he turned to her, and called out "Kallen", she trembled. "Y-yes."

"Do you know who Titania is?"

"No sir," she answered.

"She," he began, his face turning away from hers, "is the queen of a place called the Seelie Courts."

"It's a code name then?"

"Who knows." He went on his way. "You are dismissed. Continue with your efforts."

"Yes…sir." she called. When she did, she merely found herself shouting at nothing, the words falling to the ground like useless garbage. She couldn't help but feel extremely useless at the time.

* * *

><p>Shirley had a very hard time smuggling the possessed father doll out of the morgue and into her home. Though she suffered great pains, she still managed to convince "Titania" to reside under her bed, so that her roommate would not get suspicious. It was difficult when the doll actually wanted to go outside, to "see the human world in all its pathetic paradigms", to which she retorted that it wasn't necessarily in a position to complain. The doll, of course, ignored her completely.<p>

It'd been a week since then, and Shirley still had no idea what to do with the object. Usually, she would've taken it to Milly or Rivalz, or even Nina. However, common sense told her not to let it near her friends; she didn't feel like starring in one of those old horror movies. So she was left, laying on her bed, her eyes planted on the ceiling. Fortunately, she was alone today, what with everyone trying to finalize their plans after high school. She caught a young, handsome man crying in the back of the courtyards; when she asked what was wrong, he only told her that he couldn't be with the one he loved. It took her a second to recognize the man to be Gino.

Though a part of her wanted to tell him Kallen's true feelings, another part empathized with him. She could never be with Lelouch before, and even when she broke the Geass he placed on her, he still managed to slip from her grasp somehow. It was troubling yet sad.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan. Annoyingly, she flicked her eyes at her father's doll, who was busily spinning in her chair, the wheels moving underneath its weight. "Hey…" it said, that girly voice rousing from its throat. "Are you just gonna sit there and stare up at the ceiling all day? Why don't we do something fun for once?"

"If it weren't for you, I'd be having the time of my life," she snapped, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Titania…that was your name, right?"

"Oh? _Now _you want to converse?" It scoffed, its eyes brightening with amusement. "I thought you were just like one of those cavemen. You know the ones, right?"

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"A magnificent place."

"What is this 'magnificent place'?" Shirley asked, her patience wearing thin. Titania, to her credit, stopped toying with her. "The Seelie Courts. I was queen," the doll explained. "And what of you? Are you queen?"

"No, I'm not. I'm Shirley."

"Shir…ley? Back in my home, we didn't have names like that. It just sounds…so plain." Once again, the doll began spinning in her chair. Shirley's eye twitched, her hands balling up in annoyance. She bit her lip, and sat up, meeting the doll's eye evenly. "Look, I don't know who you are-"

"Titania. I told you already."

"-but here, if you keep acting like that, no one will want to help you!"

"You're helping me, aren't you?"

"It's not like I have a choice, you know." She narrowed her eyes and looked out the window, the one that stood between the room and the cage. Originally, Milly installed the cage to protect Shirley from the sun, though she kept telling the president it wasn't necessary. "But it is!" Milly squeaked. "What if you have those annoying birds come flying into your window, then _smack!" _Everyone, even Lelouch, flinched at the sharp clap she gave. "Bird guts will be all over your window."

"Did…that happen to you, Madam President?" To this day, Milly still hasn't given her an answer.

She could feel the doll's curiosity grab ahold of its body. It slowly brought itself onto the scene, and stood up from the chair. It walked over to her, and though Shirley made no move, she was still cautious about what the doll could do. "What'd you want to know then?"

"First off, how did you get…_in there?" _

"I was stabbed," the doll answered simply. "Because my dolls were already here, I decided to just come and live here for the time being. That is, until I get my throne back of course."

"Wait…you were…stabbed?"

The doll groaned. "Are you really that stupid girl? Did you not just-"

"Shouldn't you be dead?!" Her hysterical voice matched her rising panic. It elevated to excruciating levels when Titania laughed, its eerie chuckle echoing from the room's walls. Shirley really was fortunate enough for absolutely _no one _to be in the dorms. "My dear," it said. "I am not bound to the laws of nature like you are."

"Back up a moment," Shirley said, turning her body fully toward the doll. "Are you saying that…these dolls are _yours?"_

_"__Yes," _Titania answered, mocking Shirley's disbelief. The cogs in her mind rotated at fast speeds, causing the girl to put her hand on her forehead, attempting to understand her former predicament. "So…so the dolls in the grave…"

"Are indeed mine," Titania answered.

"So were…you and Arthur working…?"

She shook her head. "I was enchanted by your world, so I made dolls of you. I had no idea they'd be used like that."

"Weren't you supposed to be watching them?!" She shouted, throwing her cold pillow at the doll's face. "Those…_things _were the reasons why no one bothered looking for us!"

"How is it my fault that my craftsmanship is so superb? Blame that on your own kind, not me."

"Yeah but…" Shirley's voice faltered. She hadn't realized she'd been standing, the doll's face so close to hers. She leaned back, giving herself some distance between her and the infuriating changeling. She took a deep breath, before beginning again. "If you're queen, why are you here? Who deposed you?"

"Guinevere," Titania answered.

Her eyes narrowed, but she was ready to collapse in relief. Euphie was alright after all. She somehow made it on her own, and if she was already that powerful, that must mean Arthur is out of the way. She was safe for the time being.

But Titania said she wanted the throne. Shirley remembered the solemn period she went through, and regarded the fairy queen. There was something else she still needed to know. "Did you order a doll to be made…from a human?"

"Yes."

"From who?"

"…Ig…Ig something."

"Igurashi?" Shirley suggested. When Titania nodded, her heart pounded loudly. "Who was he?" she pressed.

The doll made that irritating clatter sound, which noted her untrusting nature. "Why?"

"Because he looked like an old friend of mine. Do you know him?"

"I do," she stated haughtily. "He would've been my servant if it weren't for Guinevere."

"What's his name?"

"Mordred."

Shirley mentally cursed, frustration permeating from her frame. "What's his _full name?" _she tried. Titania huffed, and turned away, revealing the extent to her reluctance to cooperate. But she couldn't do anything here, so why was she behaving this way? It's not like she can do anything now, with the way everything's gone. She was about to ask again, when she saw the doll's lips move. She leaned closer. "Say again?"

"…nnia…"

"Louder!"

Titania groaned, and looked up agonizingly at Shirley. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

"Titania-"

"Mordred li Britannia," she said then, making Shirley's lips snap shut. "He is the court jester for her Highness Guinevere. Now, get me some tea. All this shouting has made me tired."


	35. Chapter 32

Euphemia gripped her black dress, her face blanching with fear as Lelouch left her to her own devices. Though she kept herself perfectly impassive during their conversation, she couldn't help but kick herself for sending her brother to begin with. Though she was fine with allowing her people to celebrate Midsummer on foreign lands (it was her idea to begin with), she didn't remember telling Lelouch that it was okay for her to come as well. In fact, she'd rather be portrayed as a lonely queen, one who never left the castle unless it was dire. Something as trivial…as a _party _didn't necessarily warrant her attention.

But in her heart, she knew she had to go; based from Lelouch's report, it seems that rulers from other realms were becoming suspicious of Euphemia. She'd never formally revealed herself internationally, and already she conquered the neighboring Seelie Courts. They didn't trust Euphemia, even though she'd done so out of self-defense. "And," Lelouch continued, "you don't have any allies. It's not enough to just win over your people; you need political allies if you want this to work."

She sighed and leaned back against her throne. It seems Sirius would've made a good, if not weak, comrade. He knew the Wildelands better than anyone. He returned Lelouch to her in one piece, and his overall attitude towards the Unseelie Courts was positive. However, it doesn't mean he still couldn't attack them. There was always a possibility of the alliance being a trapped; she found that out with Titania.

But another disturbing prospect followed, just as Lelouch was leaving her.

She had the sudden image of him, all dressed in white, in a desert. It wasn't one of those deserts found in the Sahara, or even in Nevada. No, it was…a _true _desert. There were corpses everywhere, their mouths open, their white eyes wide with fear. She could never tell what they were so frightened of; perhaps their deaths. Their nails were clawing the ground, as if trying to bury themselves so they wouldn't have to face whatever it was they were facing.

And then she would look down, her sword in hand. Bloodstained rags entwined the blade's gleam, along with bits of gray and blue splattered on the golden handle. She merely had to look back at the bodies. Finally, she could see. They were facing her.

Lelouch had his back turned, just as he had when he said a short goodbye to his sister. It was so tempting to strike him down, though she didn't know why. There he was, in his naive innocence. He was so enticing, that when she didn't move, her body screamed at her for doing so. Her mind was in complete and utter chaos.

Why can't you do it?!

_He's my brother._

He's prey!

_He's my brother._

He's underestimated you.

_He's my brother._

Euphemia kept offering the same excuse to no avail. Even as she started to regain her senses, the image was still there, beckoning her to slaughter "her brother." Surprisingly however, the thoughts never once placed guilt in her heart. It worried her.

Euphemia shook off the thought. She was just tired. Luzhin tried prying into her affairs yet again, and the local college here had asked Euphemia to speak to their students about her experiences with Arthur. And not only that, but she planned on visiting C.C today, to gage the status of the new army.

She stood up and proceeded to walk out of the room, when she heard the large, ornate doors creak open. She looked up sharply, her hand automatically flying to her raper, when she saw the familiar strand of green hair greeting her on the wood. Euphemia staggered back when the beautiful form entered the room, but it didn't stop her from flinging herself to C.C's arms. It surprised the witch, so much so Euphemia knocked both women to the ground. "Um, hi?!" she shouted.

"C.C! I've missed you!" she screamed happily. She straightened the two up, trying to fix the mess that was already reorganizing itself. In hindsight, the queen was only making the reunion more awkward. C.C brushed her wandering fingers aside, and placed her arms down. "I know. I missed you too," she said calmly.

"What're you doing here?" Euphemia asked. "I mean, you're supposed to be-"

"I know. I've already gotten everything under control. Still, I can't stay long."

"Oh." C.C helped Euphemia up, her legs weakened by the fatigue in her muscles. "I was planning on visiting you today."

"I know," the witch said, returning her kind smile. "You wanted to visit the army, right?"

She giggled. "I still can't believe you castrated the commander of all people! Was he really that incompetent?"

"Yes," C.C replied. "You should've seen him. He was crying his heart out. It was hilarious Euphie."

"Did you throw the…you know…"

"I did," she said. "I'm not a pervert Euphemia."

"S-sorry!" she squeaked, bowing repeatedly. It wasn't like Euphemia to indulge herself in little moments such as these, but for all they were worth, they proved a good distraction. She could feel herself resurfacing from the horrifying vision she had just moments before. "Still," she said, regaining her composure. "I would like to see them."

C.C smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do! It's just-"

"Lelouch again?" Euphemia stopped, her fingers tugging against her sleeves. Her brother had proven many times over he could handle himself, but she didn't want to take any risks. She didn't care what anyone else had to say. Slowly, she nodded. "I'm sorry, but could you make room for him in the Seelie Courts?"

A serious expression flickered in C.C's face. "Did everything go alright in the Wildelands?"

"They did. I'm actually going to make my debut there."

"I trust Lelouch and I will be there with you?"

"Correct," Euphemia answered. "The soldiers and people will probably want to celebrate it along with us. You've broken their wills, so we face no immediate danger of a revolt. Besides, if Lord Sirius tries anything, you two will be there to help me."

"Then why?" C.C pressed, her golden orbs endeavoring to reveal whatever secret Euphemia was hiding. "What could be so important as to place Lelouch and I together?"

"Oh? I thought you liked him."

"He's my accomplice, Euphie," C.C said, with a bit more force than usual. Euphemia couldn't help but hum happily at her behavior. She became elated when C.C turned away. "Well, I guess we are friends, in a way…"

"I'm asking you to protect him because I don't feel he's safe here, especially if Arthur's so close to him."

"Euphie, the seal you've placed should be enough-"

"The seal has been weakened."

C.C fell silent, surprise dominating her fragile features. Her eyes narrowed, and concern took over. "Is Arthur still there?"

"He is," Euphie explained. "I think someone from the outside managed to get in."

"Do you think it could be someone from Alfheimr?"

"Impossible." Euphemia said rapidly. "All their forces are dead. Arthur has no chance of getting out, especially now that his precious knights are six feet under."

"What of Merlin?" C.C asked. "Remember the King Arthur legend? Arthur has more than one ally."

"How could they have known then?" Euphemia demanded, biting her lip so hard she tasted blood. She frantically moved away from her companion, and made her way to the windows. When she gazed out of the glass, she could see the tower, intimidating and imposing as always. If anything, it should _scare _people away, not invite them in. And it seemed like such an obvious place that no one could've guessed anyone was imprisoned there. None of Titania's soldiers made it to the castle. _She was sure of it._ So how…?

A thought came to her, one that relinquished her of all emotions. Only three people knew Arthur was there; Euphemia, Lelouch, and C.C. C.C had been Viceroy during the time, so there was no time C.C could've gone and weaken the seal. Besides, the woman hated Arthur just as much as she, and Euphemia could tell that the witch and she were partners as well, if not friends. Not only that, but she was close to Lelouch, so there was no way that C.C could've broken the enchantment.

So that left Lelouch. But he was in the Seelie Courts during the time period, as well as the Wildelands. He wouldn't have time either, and if she had to guess, Lelouch probably had strong ties to both her and C.C. It wouldn't make sense for him to visit Arthur.

However, something inside told her otherwise. He'd always been a compassionate brother. He was always two steps ahead, and though he'd never do anything to jeopardize the ones he loved, he certainly wasn't going to stand by and watch a victim suffer. Lelouch hadn't even seen Arthur in all his madness, so it was easy for him to underestimate the former king. Also, Euphemia had always felt she'd given him too much time. She'd pondered on the aspect for days now, and she often wondered what he did after he was done with his tasks.

But another part of her protested against the accusation. Wasn't she just a bit too quick to judge him, simply because he had an easier job than the rest? And what about C.C's advise? Though Euphemia killed off the Knights of the Round, there was still a chance Alfheimr hasn't been totally eradicated yet. There was certainly a chance that Titania wasn't the only one involved. Luzhin, Yuki, any of the aristocrats from the Seelie Courts…there were so many people Euphemia's head began to spin.

Was it even safe to put Lelouch in the Seelie Courts?

Yes, it was. He had the army surrounding him, though she had to take some of C.C's forces away to appease the mountain dwellers. And C.C was there with him; whatever happened to Lelouch, C.C would let her know. Right?

Euphemia turned to the witch. "C.C."

"Yes Euphie?"

Again, that familiar feeling welled inside of her. She was in that desert scene again. Lelouch was still there, in white. C.C was one of the corpses. But she shook the image away. "Will you remain by my side?"

"Of course."

"Even if I kill hundreds, _thousands?"_

"Yes," she said again. "Whatever happens, it is by your choice. You've never run away, and it's that same steadfast stubbornness that has made me want to stay by your side. Lelouch too, of course."

She turned away, gazing back at the tower. "And if I should put my closest friends to death…even Suzaku. Would you still stay by me then?"

"Yes," C.C stated, her footsteps coming closer to the vulnerable girl. "As long you touch neither Lelouch nor I, we will be by you always."

She scoffed. "And what if it gets boring? What if peace has reigned for so long, all strife is forgotten? What will happen then?"

"I don't know. I might not stay if it comes to that."

"Why?"

"I want to live. I don't want to accumulate experience any longer than I have to."

"You…have a point." Euphemia said, leaning back against the stone column. A passive quiet came and embraced the atmosphere, so much so that even C.C was swept by it. Euphemia could feel her eyes boring her back. "I don't know about Lelouch. I'll ask him later."

"You don't have to. In fact, it's better if you not say anything about this."

"Is that really necessary?" she inquired. "He is your brother after all, as well as your fool. I am too, of course, but-"

"Just…just keep him there." Euphemia ordered, her soft voice bordering on the edge of pleading. "I'll come back with you, to make sure everything is in order."

C.C, seeing as how nothing she would say would get across to the queen, sighed, and agreed to her request.

* * *

><p>Nunnally and Suzaku were standing in front of the strange woman named Vivien, in the Aries Villa, where the gardens once symbolized a sweet ignorance, one which brought the world the peace they now enjoyed. The flowers were spectators, trying to decipher the motions of the three, the wind content with analyzing their behavioral patterns. Suzaku's Zero mask was off, though the costume was still on him. Nunnally was in her elegant, Victorian, pink dress, her white gloves dripping with a sarcastic authority that made the Lady of the Lake wary of the pair's intentions.<p>

Yet it was Vivien who began first. "Princess Euphemia is drifting to madness."

Nunnally kept close watch on Suzaku's expressions. "Yes, we know that. And what, exactly, are you suggesting we do?"

"We declare war."

Suzaku visibly stiffened. "We?"

"Yes, _we."_

"And what makes you think we'll join you?"

"She's a threat to the Empress's safety, as well as your own."

Nunnally cut Suzaku off with one arm. "If this is Euphemia li Britannia, what makes you think she'll harm me? Isn't she my sister?"

"Once, your Highness." Vivien said softly. "She was once your sister. Now, Arthur's magic has poisoned her mind. What little there is left of your sister is now as minuscule as the love she had for you."

Nunnally smirked. "And so, the best option is to declare war? After all your conjectures, _this _is the best you could come up with? Honestly, I liked Gawain better. At least _he _knew how to be civil." She laughed quietly when Vivien flinched. It was humorous; it was hard to believe Nunnally could laugh this way, even when Lelouch was with her. She was always a sweet girl, though because of recent activities, she became a bit more embittered. Maybe it was because of all the secrets Suzaku was keeping from her. Maybe it was the shock of finding out her sister was alive, after all these years. Maybe it was the confusion of why Euphie decided not to come back, even when the claims of the "Massacre Princess" had been dispelled, replaced by the "Demon Emperor."

Or maybe Nunnally just didn't have the patience to wait anymore.

Vivien stood her ground. "I believe it is. I doubt Euphemia would negotiate with anyone."

"She will," Suzaku said confidently. "I've…I've spoken with her." She could feel his eyes taking in her emotionless face. Inside, she was breaking; to think he kept such a thing from her, but what she was more interested in was the why part. A person's motives were everything, at least, when it comes to these situations. Nunnally decided to demonstrate her trust in her sister, by turning to Suzaku and politely asking what they were talking about.

Suzaku, to her relief, answered her honestly. "She is a good ruler, and a good queen. I don't know why she decided to invade the Seelie Courts, but if she had, then she must've had a good reason."

"And I agree with you. But," Vivien countered. "I need you to understand how much the queen is suffering. Zero, you of all people should know. She's revealed herself to you…many times."

He drew Nunnally back. "And how, may I ask, would you know something like that?"

"Your bangs." Vivien explained, toying with her hair a bit. "They're tinged with pink. It's a special mark a powerful fae would give to their lover. It warns other faes not to go near them. And, in a way, your protection extends to the Empress as well."

"So why-"

"Because she destroyed Alfheimr within seconds," Vivien said. "She showed no mercy to her victims. You saw her that way too, didn't you?"

"Those soldiers were attacking those people!" Suzaku shouted, his hands tightly gripping Nunnally's shoulders.

"Didn't you see her? Your 'Bloodstained Euphie'?" she taunted. "There were no tears in her eyes; of course there weren't. The magic was always like that."

"And what," he sneered, "would you know of her?"

"Enough," Vivien answered. "Remember, it was I who gave Arthur Excalibur, and it was I who took Excalibur away. It was I who realized the harm the magic could do, and it was my mistake that many of your friends got hurt. However…" She held out her arms, as if expecting Nunnally embrace her. "I am trying now to make amends for my mistakes. But if only you'd _help me-"_

"You're the Lady of the Lake, aren't you?" Nunnally hissed, trying to shake Suzaku off. When she succeeded, the pressure from his fingers imprinted a sharp redness to her pale skin. It was, indeed, quite painful. "Why can't you do this yourself?"

"Because Arthur nurtured his insanity, that's why." Vivien whispered. "Magic is made by memories. Faces, promises, feelings; they're all what encompasses what you humans call 'magic.' But what gives it power is through desires. Everyone wishes for something, lusts after something that can never be theirs. Call it whatever you want; happiness, love, success…"

The woman saw Suzaku's face, and a tight smile curled in her lip. "I see; you've heard this before, haven't you? From…Lelouch?"

His eyes widened, as did Nunnally's. "How did you-" she began.

"No need," Vivien interrupted. "I, unlike you, am not human. I am a fairy, and a powerful one at that. I'm not bound to the rules of emotions as you are. I can see clearly into your memories, as if they were my own. It was how I gave Arthur his power."

"Are you-"

"No. Geass is a cheap imitation you mortals created. And even with that pathetic rubbish, you still can't seem to control yourselves."

Nunnally remembered well what Geass did to her brother, as does Suzaku. Geass, he believed, was what had brought so much pain to people. It was once his philosophy that Geass turned good men to evil cowards; if Vivien had come any time before, he would've believed her. The woman knew his thoughts, of course, and scoffed. "There are many exceptions to that rule. Empress, he was a hero, wasn't he?"

"I still don't think we need to declare war!" she said, trying to convince herself the same thing. She knew Lelouch's radical actions were for the better, but there had to be some compromise available. There are a lot of gray areas in life!

But Vivien was set. "The power will take over Euphemia. She will be rendered helpless, and soon, the sister you knew will be nothing more than a mere memory."

"What's in it for you then, if you help us?" Nunnally asked.

"The knowledge that my power will not be abused again," Vivian said. "I want to only rest, your Majesty. Nothing more."

Before Suzaku could say anymore, Nunnally held up her hand, her eyes staring hard to the ground. She knew the woman could be trusted; after all, she could've just killed the two right here. She could perhaps draw their blood and paint all the flowers in the field red…if she wanted to. And…if she got the chance to see Euphie again, it would've been a dream come true.

But from the moment the Lady of the Lake revealed herself, Nunnally knew she would have little say in the matter. She was smart enough to understand that. "So…what do you want from us then?"

"I want Zero, Empress. I also want your cooperation."

"And what do I say to everyone else then?" she questioned, her eyebrows raising in suspicion. "Surely you realize we can't throw the entire world into turmoil, if only for the sake of your petty 'rest.'"

"I believe I will leave the explanations up to you, your Majesty, seeing as how your sister's insanity is on the brink."

"Don't toy with us. What exactly-"

"I only want Zero." Vivien said again. "As I've told you, I want to go to war with Euphemia. However, I only need a small number of troops. That is all."

Nunnally's fists gripped her dress, her teeth clenched. It was hard for her to accept such a humiliating defeat. If only Suzaku had _told _her what was going on, if only he _explained _to her what went on in his dreams, if only she _pressed him…_ She had been blind from the start, never knowing where her decisions would take her. Did they make her believe she was in control? Did they manipulate her, just to back her into a corner?

"Arthur's magic…"

"Yes Empress?"

"If you…take back the magic, what will happen to Euphie?" she asked, noticing how small her voice had gotten.

Vivien turned away. "Did you know mortality was like a parasite? If you take it away, your body becomes dust. You're lifeless, emotionless, unable to do the things you want to do, say the things you want to say…"

"So what of it?" she snapped.

"Your beloved Euphemia…will not die. But she won't be your Euphemia any longer. She will be a puppet…a doll, helpless to your will and the wills of others. Silence will prevail in the stead of her reckless uncertainties, and whenever you touch her, you will no longer feel her warmth. Only the coldness of her heart, and the mind-numbing sensation of her immediate death."


	36. Chapter 33

Lelouch had always known his sister was eccentric. She was never one to bother others, however, even when they aroused her curiosity, with the painful exception of Suzaku. So it was very strange, indeed, for him to suddenly find her in he and C.C's room, with a black suitcase on the bed, and most of his clothes neatly packed. When she shut the cover, it was then he regained his senses did he ask her what was going on.

And like always, she brushed him off with a vague response, before almost dragging him from the room and shoving him into her mirror. C.C, apparently, had also known about the arrangement. His eyes narrowed. "You never bothered to tell me about it?"

"We never see each other anymore."

That was a week ago.

Now, he, along with C.C and Euphie and Lisette, who was busily swinging from his leg, were just outside the festival, the villages all prosperous with their merrymaking and raucous noise. He heard laughter erupting from one table, though their voices were bordering near seething rage. It was subtle, but with C.C expertise, the men behaved themselves, even if discontent still reigned among their atmosphere. He was grateful for the playful, fickle children, who were fine with their new foreign friends, even when most adults decided to remain where they are, regarding their strange counterparts evenly.

However, the mingling had gone better than Lelouch could hope; Titania's oppression gave way to an immediate understanding between the two courts. Already, debates vividly intensified the air, and deals were being struck in the blink of an eye. The only problem he had with it was whether or not the employers will uphold their end of the bargain. He nudged the witch, who comprehended his worries. "Labor laws?" she asked.

"Perhaps."

The brightly lit lights, both natural and artificial, entwined with the darkness, giving it a lively sense of life. Colors embraced the shadows lovingly, though there was always a small candle or two around to grace them both. Wild motions were performed along the facade of the trees, the delicate silk linings of the makeshift banners moving with every zephyr blown. Lutes strung their notes, along with the flutes and violins, which interchanged their elegant styles happily and with care. Lelouch caught sight of a harp somewhere, and was going to urge C.C to play it, if not the fact Sirius had decided to reveal himself. Euphie hid behind Lelouch, so he only nodded his head at the Lord. A few fairies had already noticed the four.

"I take it your queen is here?" Sirius asked, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"Yes."

"Very well then." With one hand, the noise died down. The Courts knew better than to continue their conversations, and turned to the source of the silence. Some had a look of pleasant surprise on their faces, but it was quickly replaced by a confused expression. The court jesters were here; where was her Highness? Ah, there she was!

There was a tumultuous roar from many of the audience, most of which scrambled from Sirius's path as he put his hand down. He began moving toward the base of a tall oak tree, the one where all the decorations were strung upon. The Lord stepped onto a protruding branch, and turned to the people, visitors and the like. He extended his arms. "Welcome, everyone, to this fine celebration! The harvest will begin, the seeds will bloom-"

Cheers poured from their mouths. Lelouch chuckled at the villagers' odd behavior, but it was more entertaining when Lisette climbed off his leg and joined her newfound friends in their jubilance. From here, she looked just as wild as they, if not for the flower crown she had on her head. C.C laughed at the display too, but their expressions smoothed out when Sirius extended his hand toward Lelouch, not even bothering to finish his sentence. "Now, I present to you our dearest guest, Queen Euphemia!"

The praises thundered his ears, but he still pried Euphie's hands away from his wrists and pushed her off him. C.C guided her from behind, as their queen timidly climbed the steps of the branch. Everyone chuckled when she almost lost her balance, and she made the appearance of clinging to Sirius for dear life. Lelouch bit his lip; she was overdoing it.

Euphie took a deep breath, and stood there as any good, porcelain doll would. Sirius put his arms to his side gripped her left hand. "With the queen's help, we were able to bring so many lands together! And I wish to work alongside the queen, for the sake of her nation, as well as ours!" Even the drunkards were swayed by Sirius's reasoning. Lelouch gazed out at the pair, amused by her obvious reluctance. However, it was too late to change her mind now.

Sirius turned to Lelouch, a light in his dark, gray eyes. He blinked, but when C.C elbowed him, did he realize what he had to do. Euphie spoke next. "To demonstrate the nature of our newfound friendship, we ask that you join us in song and dance. We ask that you content yourselves with your companions, as you start the fairy circle, one that will be ours and ours alone." Again, shouts of approval came before her; their cries almost buried Lelouch in their feral noise.

C.C shoved him at the feet of the branch, as she looked over to the musicians, her eyes frantic. He saw her vanish within the sea of people, while he turned to the two and mouthed, "What?"

Euphie giggled. "Everyone!" She called, forcing the cheer to come to a grinding halt. "In order to commemorate this wondrous night, the court jesters, Mordred and Morgan, will be performing for you all!"

Sirius cocked his head, and though he indicated he had no knowledge of this plan, he was still, apparently, happy that he was going to see Lelouch "dance." His eyes twitched, his head snapping to see if the witch knew any of this.

She didn't; he caught her trying to sneak away. She would've succeeded if he hadn't grabbed her arm and pulled her back to his side. His fingers twisted themselves tightly around her hand, so much so she knew she was trapped. So they both bowed, conceding with Euphie's request.

Lelouch stole a look at C.C; she didn't feel comfortable with any of this, and he didn't either. Euphie never told them about this arrangement, nor did she drop any hints of what was to come. Having her agenda suddenly spill out in front of everyone backed the two into a corner. Lelouch knew they couldn't afford to have her look bad in front of their allies, but at the same time, he couldn't help but want to throttle the girl right now.

But he merely sighed. "Yes…your Majesties," C.C answered.

He could make out a small "Sorry" from Euphie, but he never looked in her eyes. He turned to face the crowds as C.C started toward the musicians, her eyes imploring for the instruments. No, but she could use the harp.

An ironic coincidence, really.

He waited for his partner to get comfortable in front of the instrument, her long fingers placed on the edge of the wires, which reminded him so much of his own. There was a look of utter hatred directed at his sister, and to be honest, he felt the same way. Still, it was the only way she knew how to solidify any relationship, both formally and informally. It was like a deal made between two soldiers on the battlefield, both of which who looked forward to a long, drunken evening with one another.

But he still didn't excuse Euphie from her rash actions. Perhaps that was why she moved him to the Seelie Courts to begin with, to avoid his retribution.

Fat chance of that.

He discreetly slipped the glove on his hand, his eyes fixed to the ground. The lights danced around him, along with the bodies up in the air. Clouds maybe. Then he heard C.C's glittering notes, gracefully caressing his ears. He felt himself move to their tempting breath, and all the clattering that came with Euphie's sudden proclamation seemed to vanish.

His legs seemed to know the right spot to step. His eyes never left the ground, his purple orbs taking note of the slightest movement the leaves and twigs made, in a vain effort to avoid his steps. Was it alright to spare them? He couldn't tell.

He released his arms from their rigid position. From C.C's music, he could unravel a soft spoken, unheard story. Her pain, her sadness, reached him with all its ethereal burdens; it clung to his body, moving it from one side to another. The wind began moving faster, her fingers enticing him to raise itself from the dark, melancholic dirt. A crescendo was built into the song, and though he wasn't aware, his arm glided forward, releasing the long awaited wires. No one noticed any of it, but when he pressed his heel to the center, everyone gasped in amazement. The reflections gave off their unknown positions; even Sirius was awestruck by the iridescent web.

Lelouch could feel C.C quieting, though he still continued to climb. The notes reached an augmented minor, and with that, he allowed himself to fall, smoothly stepping from one wire to the next. They weren't very far from each other. A glissando, he twirled lightly, stepping from one realm of light to the next. The tune became nostalgic, its gradual ascent more and more conspicuous. The notes began to become more dispatched from one another…was she sad? Was she displaced from her home?

The articulation made his steps smoother, to the point where the wires weren't moving at all. He fell another step, and made himself lose balance from the iron string. He caught himself at the next step, appearing as if almost weightless. His hair swept from his eyes, but he never bothered to touch the stray strands. In fact, by this time he closed his eyes, and continued to dance, if only for C.C's sake.

He froze when C.C's lullaby ended. Somehow, his tale ended too. He didn't realize the crowds that had begun to imitate his movements. The procession swirled around him, and when he opened his eyes, he saw them dancing softly to her music. The fairy circle commenced when their dance ended.

Yet they were all taken by the same pain C.C had suffered from. From a distance, he saw Sirius longing to join them, though he contented himself with simply watching them from afar. He saw Euphie rushing toward him, a happy grin on her face. He looked up, and saw C.C, staring at the harp with a face he didn't see in a long while.

The expression disappeared when they came back from the Wildelands. The rest of the night, he remembered, ended with a one-sided screaming match between C.C and Euphie, with C.C doing most of the screaming. Euphie appears to have apologized though, when she bribed C.C with her homemade pizza.

He didn't know Euphie could make pizza.

* * *

><p>"Shirley?"<p>

"Yes Kallen?"

"You do know where we are, right?"

"In front of Milly's office."

"With a talking doll."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Just cause," Shirley answered, biting the insides of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. She knew Kallen would be angry, but her expression right now was hilarious. While "Titania" had been examining her fingertips, Kallen had been staring at her friend intently, as if trying to figure out some complex secret neither of them know about. Her red hair blended in finely with the night air, her Black Knights uniform allowing her to remain covert.

Meanwhile, Shirley had nothing of the sort. Her orange her sorely stuck out, and her bright school uniform simply demanded for everyone to look at her. And though Kallen's steps were silent, her own were clumsy and loud, so much so that the pilot had to ask if she was trying to get the three spotted, something she quickly apologized for.

"Hey, Kallen."

"What Shirley?"

"You think the Pres is still there?"

"I don't know," Kallen admitted. Though Milly was a major reporter, she wasn't supposed to have an entire _building _as her play area. She was successful in what she did, but still, this went beyond the major expectations of the student body; she's definitely made a name for herself, and she didn't even have to use her family to get it.

Kallen took a deep breath, and was about to knock on the door, when she saw the knob turn. The blonde creaked the door open, finding the three standing there. She blinked. "So, is this it?"

Shirley nodded. "Yeah."

She allowed the three to enter, looking around to see if there was anyone around them. She shut the door, and gestured for them to follow her. No one was in the hallways, as Milly promised. Kallen surveyed her surroundings, while Shirley stared straight ahead. It took a while before they reached a conference room at the end of the hall. Milly nudged them inside, though she took heed not to touch the doll. Once she closed the door, she turned around and examined the doll. "You must be Titania," she whispered.

The doll nodded. "You're Milly Ashford right? I saw you on the news."

"That's right."

"Your breasts are too big," it retorted, before going back to staring at its fingers.

Normally, Milly wouldn't have stayed silent, but being the mature woman as she was, she only brushed it aside, and began conversing with her two partners. "Shirley, did you take _it _to Mr. Igurashi's shop?"

"I didn't have to. I took a picture of the prints. I have it on my cellphone," she said, already showing the image to them. Kallen leaned forward, but straightened when she saw Titania turn, bored out of her mind. "So…it isn't Lelouch?"

Shirley shook her head. "Mordred li Britannia. Hey, wasn't Euphie's last name 'li Britannia'?"

"It was," Milly said sadly. "But I doubt Zero would make the mistake of letting our friend live."

"Still," Kallen inputed, "this is an exact carbon-copy of Lelouch. It's almost…to creepy to be just a coincidence."

Titania sighed, and walked over to the three girls. She swiped the phone from Shirley's hands, and before Kallen could get it back, she heard the doll scoff. "This is Mordred. No doubt." She tossed it back into Shirley's hands, and sat in one of the many chairs. "I don't understand what's so complicated about it."

"Where did you see Mordred, Titania?" Milly asked, setting herself on the table next to the fairy. She flicked her eyes at the reporter. "They way you sit…it makes you look like a slut."

"Where did you see him?" Milly repeated.

"In the Seelie Courts…oh, and at the Gate."

"When?"

"I don't know. I black out a lot."

Kallen folded her arms across her chest. "Did you see anyone else with Mordred, perchance?"

It was the first time the doll was so quiet. The moment lasted so long, Shirley had half the mind to check and see if the doll was broken, when suddenly, she burst into tears. Shirley jumped back, flabbergasted at the sudden display of emotion. Milly jolted, but the frustration remained apparent in her face; she took no pity for Titania. Kallen was steadfast, not swayed by Titania's humanity. Still, they were a bit surprised; they never thought a doll could cry real tears.

"I…I did," she said bitterly.

Kallen leaned forward. "Who?"

"It was…it was that_ bitch." _it hiccuped. "She…she took him away from me! I hate her! I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her I hate her-"

"Can you describe her for me?" Milly said loudly, grabbing both of the doll's wrists to try and calm it down. Fortunately for all of them, it obliged. Slowly, the doll nodded. "She's got puke for hair, and she's so pale she's like a vampire! Oh, and her eyes are like…hell…"

"Titania," Milly said, gripping the fairy's wrists tighter. She finally coalesced. "Green hair, gold eyes-"

Kallen narrowed her eyes. "What's her name?"

"Morgan?"

"Is she Guinevere's servant too?"

Titania nodded again. "Morgan li Britannia is what she's calling herself now. Why? Will you kill her for me?"

Kallen felt her pulse quicken, as she kept rotating between staring at Shirley's picture, and confirming with Titania the words she's spoken. "Do you know anything else about her?"

"Kallen-" Shirley began, but she was cut off. "Sorry," she murmured, but this is important." Meanwhile, Titania began to vigorously shake her head, shaken by the girl's outburst. "Sh-she's a bitch. That's all I know-"

"Yeah, I know she's a _bitch," _Kallen snapped, "but do you know anything more about this _bitch?" _

What cut her off was her thigh vibrating. Kallen stopped, her fists threatening to crack the doll's skin. Milly's eyes went directly to her phone, as she got off the table. Kallen held up her hand; Milly stopped. Shirley rushed to the doll's side, as she stroked its shoulder, trying to get it to calm down. Kallen stared at the ID; Zero.

She flipped it open, and closed her eyes. "What is it?"

"Come to Shinjuku," he commanded. And with that, the line went dead. She looked back up at the three. "I…I'm…"

"Lancelot?" was what Titania asked. Shirley gripped the doll's arms, confusion placed on her face. Lancelot, like…the white Knightmare Lancelot? Milly flicked her eyes at the fairy. "What do you mean by that, Titania?"

"I…I know that voice. It was Lancelot, wasn't it?"

Kallen narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think you know anything about-"

"Arthur loved Lancelot," the doll continued. "But he hated him for stealing Guinevere away." The doll spoke slowly, as if trying to get her mind around this predicament. "He…he shot me!" Titania stared agonizingly at the phone, and it only took a split second for it to spring away from the girls, catching Shirley by the neck. "He shot me! That _bastard _shot me, and you're _working for him?!"_

"Titania," Milly began.

"Shut up!"

"You aren't in any position to demand anything, from any of us." she continued, as Kallen pulled out the pistol hidden in her boots. Shirley's eyes widened, while her hands struggled to pry the doll's arms away from her neck. It was a losing battle, if not for the bullet that came flying at its eyes. It cried, releasing Shirley at that instant. The girl scrambled up and ran behind Kallen. Milly remained where she was, while Kallen cornered the doll. "Now, how exactly do you know Zero?"

"What? Are you trying to take him away?!" Titania screeched, causing the three to grimace. "He and Mordred are mine! What right do you have…what right did she have…?" And once again, the doll broke into a frightening sob. No one moved to comfort her. Milly placed herself in front of Shirley, as those disgusting sounds escaped from its lips. "That wasn't our intention at all," she said. "We're just trying to see if our friend is alright, that's all."

"Friends?" it whimpered.

"Yes; friends."

"You're…Mordred's friends? But…but he only needs me…"

"Look," Kallen said. "We don't time to listen to your stupid sob story. Either answer our questions or get shot in the head." She put the gun near the doll's ears, forcing its mouth shut. "It's _that_ simple."

"Seems like our friend has made her point," Milly prodded. "Now-"

"I…I swear!" it squeaked. "That's all I know! Lancelot, our Lancelot, is Zero. Guinevere stole him from me, along with Mordred, and now everything's all messed up! I'm serious, that's all I know!" It was a very tense second, but Kallen finally removed the trigger from the fairy's head. She backed away. "I have to go now. Will you both be alright here?"

Milly nodded, with a trembling Shirley clutching her arms. The pilot was hesitant, but she left eventually, with new questions erupting from her mind. Shirley refused to look at the two when the night was over.


	37. Chapter 34

Lorraine eyed his fellow peers suspiciously, with their bright smiles plastered on their faces, and the looks of fear that were erased when the now non hostile villagers greeted them carefully. His bright red bangs swept freely in his eyes, and as he was about to move them away, the soft tips of nails brushed his skin, causing his eyes to flutter. He looked down alarmingly, the red curtains revealing a young maiden, not much older than sixteen. She jerked away, a slight blush creeping on her skin. "S-sorry," she whimpered.

"No," he said hastily. "It…it was I who reacted so violently. Please, forgive me." Back then, the chivalrous display would've earned him a humiliating beating from the captain. He didn't know, after all, what girls the captain was sleeping with, nor did he have any right to touch the man's servants. _Traitorous leech, _was what he would say, leaving Lorraine to ponder at his actions.

But now, everything seemed to flip over, as though he were stranded in some parallel world. What was frowned upon was suddenly alright; it was an odd sight, to not see the people running away from them, though he welcomed the pleasantries they exchanged every morning, and it was indeed strange, to find that he'd become one the Courts' most eligible bachelors, all due to his simple kindness and whatnot. His comrades were already congratulating him on such an achievement, no matter how hard he tried dispelling their jealous attitudes.

As of this moment, he and a few other guards were in front of what once was Titania's manor. The intimidating edifice was enough to send shivers up his spine, as he was continually reminded of what had happened that night. It still sickened him when the image of his commander's penis dangled from the Viceroy's fingers…but in the end, it got everyone on track. He hasn't heard a word from the commander (he didn't know the man's name) since, so it was presumed that she had him executed. However, when his eyes caught the sight of a stumbling man, who was after a quickly proceeding carriage, he tried to rub away his shock.

The commander…was a servant.

The lass curtsied rapidly, giving him a quick smile before running to meet the long line of maids gathered near the gardens. He felt Nathaniel nudge him jokingly. "She'd make a good wife, you know."

"Shut it," he snapped, his tone humorous.

It'd been a while since Guinevere had taken over. He'd lost count of the days since her brutal conquest. Many soldiers had been contemplating overthrowing the new Viceroy and establishing their own regime, though no one acted dared act on such ballistic impulses. They, unlike he, were present on the day Titania had her heart ripped out.

But what secured their loyalties to Morgan li Britannia was the fact that Titania was even more hated than she. The old queen had granted concessions to corruption within the Courts, and even encouraged it, as she flamboyantly flaunted her relationship with Arthur several times over. The commander greedily ate from those palms, and in return, he vowed never to lift a hand against the queen. The former aristocracies agreed to Titania's requests as well; they'd do anything, as long as they kept their titles and wealth. They'd even acquiesced to being slaves if it meant they could live their luxurious lives to the fullest extent. No one, not even the soldiers, had any part in the abundance.

Morgan, however, had changed that profoundly. She was a radical, as everyone had taken to describe her. Within a week, she forcefully drilled Guinevere's proclamations into a makeshift constitution, and required everyone abide by the rules, or suffer a long and painful death. It wasn't as bad as it sounded; she allotted them traditional rights, so much so many considered her too liberal. But no one complained; it was how they were able to maintain this content attitude.

No one was dying anymore; the Unseelie Courts, apparently, weren't as primitive as everyone thought they'd be. In fact, it might've been the other way around. Their counterparts managed to establish an orderly society, in which intellectuals flourished and opinions were loudly spoken. Compared to Guinevere's rule, Titania was merely ruined trash found near the side of a grief-stricken road. No one had spoken a word against Arthur's lover, nor the Viceroy. They were lucky Morgan implemented the current system to their own.

He stood, arms down, eyes front, as the maid fluidly opened the door for the Viceroy and the Queen. They were both as lovely as always; Morgan had bright green hair and fiery gold eyes, similar to that of Titania. She even had the same creamy complexion; there wasn't a blemish on that beautiful skin. However, underneath the facade she carried a dark humbleness, something that could only be gained from watching many horrific deaths repeatedly. She might've had more experience than he when it came to the battlefield. She was dressed in a dark purple dress, one with an extended back. Her legs glistened as she glided through the doors.

Guinevere, on the other hand, had soft, pink hair that curled to the edge of her waist. It shined like silk, and whenever she walked by, he could smell the roses in her hair, even from this distance. Her cool, lavender eyes sparkled in the midst of her innocence. It was a trait that made everyone want to protect her, though he knew she was fully capable of destroying the enemy. She wore her same, white dress. Nathaniel nodded; he recognized it from the day she came to the Seelie Courts. The material wasn't in tatters like it was, nor was it stained with blood; the pristine cloth revealed many pearls decorated at the hem; her back showed the intertwining lace, followed by a flowing curtain that made the queen look like she had wings.

The servants, of course, all bowed gratefully. "Welcome back, your Majesty," they said simultaneously. Morgan stopped, her eyes brimming with annoyance. "You need not do that. Return to your stations," she ordered. They scampered off after a few moments. Her eyes turned to Lorraine's, and nodded at him. Stay here, was what that usually meant.

Guinevere chuckled softly. "They really are well trained."

"They are," Morgan replied. "They still need to be accustomed to certain rules. They're doing much better though."

"Do you believe they can provide for the Courts?"

"As a standing army?" Morgan asked, as the two women walked toward Lorraine. The soldier's eyes caught a brief shadow from the carriage, before turning back to the fairies. The figure looked familiar, but he brushed it aside in favor of Guinevere's wandering eyes. He fought to keep himself from trembling. "I doubt it, but they're good in defense. For now, they'll only be used to keep the peace."

"You're doing a good job then," Guinevere said, putting her fingers in front of the soldier's face. Lorraine blinked when she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, causing her to giggle. Morgan scolded the queen for doing so. "I'm sorry. They're just so stern. Don't you let them have _any _fun?"

The Viceroy huffed. "Sure I do. I let them sleep, don't I?"

"I'm really sorry for her behavior," Guinevere continued. "You're doing a wonderful job. We couldn't have done this without you."

"N-not at all, y-your Majesty," Lorraine stammered, refusing to believe that the queen of the courts was conversing _informally _with him. She must have another reason for such behavior! Was she looking for any weakness in the ranks? Was she trying to find new victims to execute, just to prove her power? Though she'd shown great kindness to them, it still made no sense for her-

"Leave the poor creature alone," Morgan said, gripping the queen's arm. Lorraine's mouth was slightly ajar; did the two have any sense of rank at all? Were they close? He felt her golden eyes upon him. "Continue with your work." With that, she practically dragged Guinevere away from him, though to her credit, she slowed her pace so that the queen would regain her balance. He couldn't hear what the two were saying. It was all just whispers and giggles from then on.

Nathaniel was relentless with his teasing, as was the rest of the crew. However, Lorraine could tell they all felt uncomfortable around the queen, yet at the same time, they remarked at how easily it was to feel relaxed in her presence. She wasn't at all like Morgan; she had a more benevolent aura. A few even wanted to leave Morgan's service in favor for the queen's. The ambition fell when they were all summoned to the throne room. As usual, they adhered to the Viceroy's demands.

Standing there in their normal positions, the entire army came marching forth. They were small, compared to other nations, but they were still very disciplined, and because of Guinevere's kindness, technologically advanced as well. Lorraine, as well as Nathaniel and his force, stood at the front. Guinevere was standing patiently, as if waiting for the room to settle. A few more shuffles, then silence. Morgan was beside the throne.

Guinevere smiled, and congratulated everyone for their hard work. "I was pleased with the things I've seen, and I ask to continue with your efforts."

"Yes, your Majesty," they all said.

"Now, if I may, I have one more task I need you to fulfill." She said in her sweet voice. She appeared more angelic than anything else; that was what perhaps convinced Lorraine and the rest to agree to her orders. The queen peered down, and held out her hand. She gestured someone to come forth.

The figure sauntered forward. Lorraine stole a look behind him, and saw a man, maybe a bit younger than the queen, standing before him. He had dark brown hair, with amethyst eyes that reminded Lorraine of Guinevere's. However, somehow, they seemed more open, those eyes. They looked as if they were taking the world around it, and using those new perspectives…for something. His pale skin matched Guinevere's and Morgan's. He immediately felt at ease in the boy's presence; there was a kind of naiveté that came with his tall, lanky frame. Was he open with his motives? Could Lorraine tell what this stranger was going to do easily? He'd hope so.

The boy was dressed in black pants, with a silver chain in the pocket, and a black glove on his left hand. He wore a simple, white shirt, with black straps over his arms. A black feather hung from the tip of his hair, on the left side. A vertical line crossed his left eye, making him appear to be some sort of fool. The boy noticed how Lorraine stared at him, and gave him a small smile. He waited until Guinevere put her arm down, to which he maneuvered himself to Morgan's side. Guinevere took a deep breath, before beginning again. "This is Mordred li Britannia. He will act as my permanent representative in these Courts, and will report to me if anything is amiss. He will also help direct military activities. Understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty!" they shouted, eager to please the new queen. Half the soldiers gazed curiously at the seemingly kind stranger. Representative? But he was so young!

Still, Mordred came forward and bowed. Respect radiated from his position, his eyes fixed to the ground. Was he as nervous as they? "I am Mordred, a fool to her Highness Euphemia. A pleasure to meet you."

* * *

><p>Lelouch stretched out lazily on the couch in C.C's room. His legs were tired from standing all day, and he was bored out of his mind, searching for anything he could do to alleviate the disease. All he ever did was watch the witch perform her duties with perfect accuracy, and though at times he tried to ignore the stares, sometimes, he couldn't help but come up to the soldiers and ask them trivial questions. He never understood it; they were flustered and confused whenever he treated them in such a manner.<p>

He blinked when C.C came back into the room, the dark blob contrasting sharply to the golden rays of the room. "Good job," he said sarcastically.

"I thought you'd be happy with this arrangement," she said smugly, plopping herself on the large, fluffy mattress. The feathers flew everywhere, and it was because of the white that Lelouch caught sight of a dying iris sitting on the windowsill, the open glass allowing the wind to blow briefly. He scoffed. "Like I'd ever be, witch."

"Bored already?"

"Euphie's been keeping secrets, hasn't she?"

C.C leaned against the soft covers, turning her body so that she would face her partner. Though she didn't want to admit it, she had found it strange that Euphie would send Lelouch here, even with the excuse of protecting him. Her gradual change was too rapid; even Charles took time to immerse himself in his eventual insanity, as did Marianne. "I know," she said quietly.

"C.C, while I was away, what had Euphie been doing?"

"She'd been taking care of domestic issues," C.C answered automatically. Lelouch wasn't convinced. "C.C-"

"You didn't let me finish," the witch stated. "She'd been taking care of domestic issues, as well as subjecting Arthur."

"What'd she do?" he asked.

C.C closed her eyes, remembering all the past conversations they had. Fortunately, Lisette hadn't been near. "She's been trying out new enchantments, things that'll help her get her mind back."

"What'd you mean?"

"Lately…she's been thinking about murdering you. Me as well."

The two stared a stunned silence. C.C buried herself in the sheets, as she contemplated on the memories she's seen. When Euphie had been sleeping one night, she came into her room and took a look inside her memories.

Her mind was a pathetic mess. It was in shambles, sharply differing from the strong brain she and Lelouch had encountered before. Her motives were all but gone, and her desperate wish to get stronger clung to the rapidly fading light. Her soul grappled onto C.C's presence like a lifeboat, crying for her to save it, save it from the despair that threatened to push it under. When its pleas were done, and it fell once more to crimson, C.C would catch glimpses of the aftermath of war, corpses dancing to the Macabre tune. She was one of them.

And Lelouch wore white, was what she remembered. He was bleeding profusely, with black slowly engulfing his veins. The bodies danced around him, as the fairies had done with their beloved fires. She watched as he crumpled to the ground, his vivid eyes falling to the melodies. He trembled, the wires trapping him inside its iron grip. Why C.C was still dancing, she would never know. It seemed like there would've been more, but Euphie was beginning to wake.

C.C would never forget that wicked smile on Euphie's face.

"What?" was all that escaped from Lelouch's lips. She nodded. "Perhaps…perhaps this was a way of protecting the both of us. I believe she's had these visions…ever since the Seelie Courts came under our control."

"C.C, I've…been conversing with Arthur."

Surprise illuminated in her face. It was _him? He had been visiting Arthur? _

Had Euphie suspected him? But it would make sense; Lelouch would probably have been the only other person besides her who could've weakened the barrier. Still, it didn't stop C.C from lifting her head, malice in her eyes. "Why?" she sneered, though she caught the hurt in her voice.

And much to her astonishment, he looked away. "Euphie's been worrying me," he confessed. "And since neither of us knew _what _we were dealing with, I decided to go to Arthur instead."

"Lelouch, he's _lying-"_

"C.C, it makes sense," he replied. "Magic is made of _memories, _and Arthur's memories were extremely _traumatic. _I wouldn't have blamed him for becoming the way he had."

Though C.C was in no mood to sympathize with her abuser, her pride had already been dissolved to make way for this new knowledge. It was a technique she learned from the time she was given the Code. She bit her lip. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"He isn't lying," Lelouch stated. "What purpose would there be in him lying, besides turning us against one another?"

"Do you think he knows about Euphie?"

"I didn't tell him anything." he said. "I doubt he'd listen to me if I said her name."

That did sound like Arthur, living in his own illusions. The king refused to have anything to do with reality, so much so he never progressed from childhood. An obvious reason why Euphie was able to remove him. There was little chance he could do anything to Lelouch either, seeing as how all his magic was taken away. C.C saw to that.

But what if the magic was poisoned?

She mentally shuddered at the thought. Euphie would become like her other contractors, a mindless slave to the demands of her power. The magic, she figured, was a lot stronger than Geass, so it was a miracle that Euphie held on for as long as she did. Of course, the witch was _just _beginning to put this together. However, it was her own emotions that disturbed C.C the most. Lately, she'd become more lively, carefree. Her feelings were alive and well, she knew that much.

But to what extent? Had she really become so blinded with hatred as to not see Euphie's degradation? Was it too late to save the queen?

"Right now," C.C said slowly, "it's her desire to protect you that's keeping her from going over the edge. Suzaku is nothing more than an empty promise now, though she still loves him dearly."

"Does anyone know about this?" Lelouch asked.

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Then there's a slim chance she'll let me near her," he continued.

C.C closed her eyes. With the exception of Nunnally, Euphie had been Lelouch's closest sibling. She was kind and caring, evident in her rash actions during the SAZ establishment. She'd been a wonderful ruler, and had been the closest thing to a real, female friend (Kallen didn't count, seeing as C.C saw the pilot as a sort of plaything). It would be a shame to lose her to the madness that was once Arthur's.

C.C sat up, determination gripping her body. "Lelouch, I'm sorry."

He laughed emptily. "It's not like you to apologize like that witch."

"I'm asking for you to stay here while Euphie's in power."

She watched his head move up, meeting her with disbelieving eyes. "And what will you do while I'm sitting here, helpless in my sister's kingdom?"

"I'll find a way to help Euphie. I fear that anymore contact from you will make her worse."

"I…see," he whispered with quiet resignation. "However, I will still carry out Euphie's assignments. I'll go to Arthur if necessary."

"I rather you didn't do that," C.C warned. "Her powers are growing; it won't be long before she can sense you in the Unseelie Courts."

"Then I'll just sneak through while she's sleeping," Lelouch said defiantly. "Surely she can't control everything while she's unconscious."

"So…you expect to help her while you're in this position?" Well, he was always stubborn, and that pigheadedness proved successful a few times, if any at all. C.C didn't like the persistence in his gaze; it made her give into whatever he was asking for. It made her think that he must've had some good reason for his actions, however stupid they may seem at first. She stood up, her heels echoing from the marble floor. "You really are an idiot, you know that?"

He stood as well, walking toward the iris on the windowsill. "C.C…she's my sister. If I can't be there for Nunnally, I can at least help Euphie." He looked up at the sky and smirked. "Besides, it was your idea, wasn't it? I wanted to send her back."

She chuckled, letting herself fall on his back. "Well, you've got a place to stay, don't you?"

"I suppose you're right."

She pressed herself against his warmth, her eyes staring at the broken iris in the glass. Unknowingly, she reached out, and knocked the flower from his hands. Lelouch spun around in alarm, though C.C ended up buried in his chest instead. She didn't move, her legs refusing to obey the quiet voice in the back of her skull. She liked his warmth; it reminded her of the toy she was missing. His scent was familiar too.

Lelouch's eyes softened. "You're…really worried about Euphie, aren't you?"

"I'm just tired. That's all."

"You're assistants aren't doing much." He took a piece of her hair and examined the ends. She felt herself shaking her head. "They're busy too. There's a lot of desk work that needs to be done…"

"That's just like you witch. Making me do all your work," she heard him grumble. A slight smile played on her lips. His body shifted a bit; he just sat down. His arms never came around her, though she felt like they would.

Maybe she pressed a bit too hard, for when she did, Lelouch suddenly disappeared. A gasp escaped from his throat, and by the time she opened her eyes, she could only see his flailing legs out the window. She stared a moment, before rushing forward, his name caught with the panic in her chest. Lelouch had fallen out of the window. _Her window._

_And crash landed on those soldiers._

* * *

><p>Kallen was alone that night in the former ghettos. The progress was rapid, a reflection of the new world order. The view from the rooftop was simply amazing, though the building itself was abandoned. She remembered how quietly her commander descended on her, calling out "Q-1" as Lelouch would when she was getting ready for an assault. She remembered turning, finding Zero standing there, costume and all.<p>

Before he could say anything, she reported all that had happened that night. Titania, he being Lancelot, the Seelie Courts…everything. She spoke so quickly, she didn't know if the man had any time to digest what she'd said. However, when she was done, his silence spoke volumes. It took Zero a couple of moments to respond back with an "It's true."

Kallen was devastated, to say the least. Lelouch had been keeping secrets from her all this time, and even now, she didn't know what to do, what to say. Mordred li Britannia was a strong indicator of fraud, or even a scandal the Black Knights had no right knowing about. It put Britannia's alliances with the UFN in jeopardy; there is, after all, a chance that the Demon Emperor could still be alive.

Or a remainder of Alfheimr no one knew about.

She gripped her fists and asked him who he was, why he lied to them. He retired and said, "I did nothing of the sort."

"How do you know her then?" she asked quietly.

"A series of unfortunate circumstances. Anyways, I came to tell you that you have a mission."

She asked him why he couldn't have waited.

"This is important. I couldn't risk anyone else finding out about it."

She inquired about Lancelot, and in her joyous relief, she found that he had no idea what Titania was talking about. Though he loved poetry, he said, he never commanded the white Knightmare Lancelot. The pilot had been dead for a long time.

To add to her scorned pride, he walked up to her, and asked her worriedly if she was ready to take on such a responsibility. She managed a positive reply. He then asked her about the picture she saw.

"We found it in Tokyo," she remembered explaining. "Titania had said his name was Mordred li Britannia. Zero-"

She didn't remember much after that. The whole thing was a blur.

And now, somehow, she was standing there in front of the commander, along with the rest of the Zero Squad. Her eyes had taken apart the determination Zero felt, but were widened with surprise when he told them not to engage with the enemy. They were to wait for his orders, and of course, they all agreed.

One of the soldiers asked when they were to be deployed.

Zero answered within the next month. There was much preparation to be made for this mission until then. The eerie edict made Kallen shiver. What purpose would they have in a foreign nation, when there was so much work to be done here? Did Nunnally know about this? Did any of the UFN nations know?

The obvious answer would've been yes.


	38. Chapter 35

Suzaku couldn't let go of that place, no matter how hard he tried, how tired he was, how much he wished he would drift into an endless sleep. No matter what he did, who couldn't simply let that desert be.

It was almost time for them to depart. His soldiers were ready and waiting to deal with the unknown enemy. They were eager to follow his orders, if only to preserve the fragile peace that somehow survived up to now. And he could understand their desires; he once had a home as well. But though it was only supposed to be a small force, soon, he found many people bowing before him, begging him to allow them to demonstrate "their valor." He had no choice but to allow them to do as they please. Even when Nunnally approved of their loyalty and scolded him for rejecting them instantly, he still couldn't help but feel awkward with the idea.

And suddenly, Suzaku had no time. Only regret seemed to linger, forging itself in the form of the sword to which he stabbed Lelouch. He shuddered at the thought of Euphie on the other side of the blade.

Whenever Kallen was training the Zero Squad for their ambush, and there were no other affairs that would take up his time, he would simply gaze at the Lancelot Knightmare, with Lloyd and Cecile explaining their latest configurations. He felt himself nod sleepily, though thankfully, neither noticed this. He's already tested out the product, feeling himself ready…and waiting still.

His eyes dropped to the finger idly tracing the cracks of the glass table. There were still two chairs, two plates, two forks that would've been used for cake, or strawberry, or whatever. The deadness of the scene before him remained where it was the weeks before. The stream of blood flowed through the once bright valley, and the loving gaze he always welcomed vanished into the burning horizon of an evening sun. He made it that way, seeing as how he kept saying goodbye to Euphie over and over.

He heard footsteps in the distance, though he refused to turn around. He wasn't in his usual garb; for some reason, he felt compelled to wear his old orange, military uniform. Euphie's badge was still plated on his left breast pocket. He felt two eyes boring his back, before the stranger walked beside him. "Is this seat taken?" the familiar voice asked.

He shook his head. "By all means."

The stranger sat in Euphie's seat, and stared out at the skies with Suzaku. Though the voice sounded familiar, melancholy kept drowning out the overwhelming memories. Suzaku had to content himself with another temporal visitor; was he going to disappear as well? Silence persisted between the two, so much so he felt compelled to converse with the stranger. "This used to be a valley…you know."

"I know."

"There was a woman too," he said. "She used to sit there."

"I figured."

A tight feeling gripped his heart, but he fought down the sob. Suzaku refused to act like a forgotten widower, but he knew he struggled to move on with his life. He couldn't understand why; he did it before, when he thought Euphie was dead. Why couldn't he do it this time? Their goals were different, and…it was obvious _Guinevere_ wasn't his sweet, innocent princess. What had happened to her to make her become like this? Surely it wasn't that bad.

But he could tell through their meetings, through every dream…that it was. Her scars were horrendous, both physically and emotionally. He dared not say a word to her, and opened his arms only for comfort. It'd gotten to a point where they regressed to little more than two lovers on their usual trysts; they treated their meetings then, as though it was normal. It didn't strike him as strange that Euphie, even in death, would haunt him so readily. He was a fool, an utterly heartbroken fool.

The stranger sensed his thoughts. Suzaku heard him shift his weight, trying to get comfortable. "I bet she still misses you."

Suzaku barked out a harsh laugh. "I sincerely doubt it! The last time I saw her, she wanted to rip my head off."

"You're exaggerating." he calmly said. "You're just hurt; that's all."

"Oh? What gave that away?" Suzaku asked sarcastically. His finger ceased following the glass's irregular patterns, stopping altogether as he pushed away those painful memories. He took a deep breath, and apologized to his companion for his sudden outburst. "It's just…we've been together for so long. I guess I really am an idiot, if I couldn't save her."

"How did you know she needed saving?"

"I just…do," Suzaku finished lamely.

"Did she do anything drastic…?"

"She jumped off that cliff," Suzaku answered, pointing to the dried puddle of blood from afar. His eyes were tempted to catch sight of the stranger, but his body wouldn't agree. _You aren't ready, you aren't ready, _was all his heart seemed to say.

He laughed emptily. "I should've been there for her. I should've done more. If only I'd…If only I'd…" He realized he was shaking, and the tears that withheld themselves from his presence burst at the seams. What a humiliating display, especially since he was supposed to be Zero. And his appearance was in no way befitting to Euphie's former knight. He hastily wiped the troublesome things away. "Sorry," he choked.

"It's fine."

"But…I just don't understand. Why didn't she tell me? Why'd she do this? She was always unpredictable you know."

"I've heard."

"And now…" Suzaku wrung his hands together. He leaned over in resolute defeat, as if he was already surrendering himself to the torrent of emotions. "Now I'm going to do something I know I'll regret doing. It's just…I don't know what else to do for her."

"Oh?" the stranger implored. "If you love her that much, then it shouldn't be that bad, right? The end justifies the means?"

"No," he said mournfully. "No it doesn't."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It is."

"Out with it then," the man said softly. From the reflection of the table, Suzaku could make out the man's fingers as he delicately scooped up the tiny plate. The fork was missing too. He heard sounds from the background, and his somber attitude relinquished him from its grasp. He knew that smell anywhere; vanilla.

Suzaku's grip tightened. "I don't know," he replied. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"This is a dream, isn't it?" the stranger responded. "When you wake up, I'll be gone. I won't have anyone to tell except you."

It was a lie. Suzaku knew it was a lie. Questions built up inside his mind, the whole scene unfolding before him. He could hold the man down and interrogate him right then and there, he could just shoot him through the head, since he had his gun with him at all times; he could even shove him over the edge, into the depths of insanity. Like everyone else seemed to do now.

But instead, Suzaku sighed. His weariness showed itself in front of the man. "How then? How do you save someone from themselves…without going over the edge?"

"Interesting question," the man chuckled. "I guess it depends on how badly you want them."

"You answered that pretty fast," Suzaku observed.

"I know a lot of people like you."

"And how did they deal with it?" he asked, his curiosity arousing. "What did you tell them?"

"It's different for each person," the man admitted. "It's kind of like Geass." Before Suzaku could ask, he heard that tinkering laughter. "A figment of your imagination, remember? What you know, I know."

"Ironic that you're asking me all this, huh?"

"You were always headstrong." Suzaku closed his eyes, reminiscing his naive boyhood over again. It seemed he was always getting himself intro trouble, whether he meant to or not. And regrettably, he was usually dragging either Nunnally or Lelouch into the fold, neither of which had given him their consent. He'd forgotten to apologize to Nunnally for all those years; he should do that soon.

The stranger continued. "Geass manifests itself differently in every person. Some want to be loved, others want to be in control of their lives, and some…some just want to better the world. It all depends."

"So what of me? What am I to you?"

"You, Suzaku Kururugi," the man went on. "Are a fool. A complete fool when it comes to the ways of the world. You let your emotions guide you too easily, to the point where you will simply throw yourself in front of a train to save some insignificant insect."

"Harsh," Suzaku commented, though knowing it was all true. Many have called it honorable, yet others have deemed it stupid. But he just couldn't shake off his habit; it had already ingrained itself in his being, even with Lelouch's command screaming at its highest pitch. Still, it was probably what made him such a formidable enemy.

"Yet, at the same time, your problems are just as common as everyone else's. That same question is still lingering in your mind."

"And what would that question be?"

"When is it the right time to be selfish?"

Suzaku's eyes widened. His ears were attentive, and for a moment, his body stopped shaking. There was that tranquil quiet in his brain, and all the memories that had bombarded his skull were nonexistent. Seeing as how his audience didn't erupt, the man continued. "No matter how you look at it, everything a person does is out of their own natures. Whether it's world peace, or happiness…or seeing people smile, it's all just satisfaction in the end. But sometimes…sometimes there's another factor playing in it all. There are those few times when we act not for our own gain, but for someone else's gain. Sometimes, we neglect our human natures long enough to the point where we're just ready to burst.

"And in my opinion, that's stupid. Extremely stupid. In the end, we all expect something in return, whether we know it or not. It might be a little thing, or a big thing, but either way, that's how life works. You do a good deed, and you expect yourself to feel good about it, not beat yourself up for it. That's what you want in return, is it not?"

"I…guess…"

"Same thing with love," the stranger said, finishing the last of his cake. Suzaku hadn't even touched his, though he wanted to for a while now. "Jealousy, selfishness, envy, hatred…isn't that all apart of the experience? If love were just sweets and smiles, I guess by now I'd be dead."

Suzaku couldn't help but laugh at the satirical joke. "You really are a pessimist, you know that?"

"I'd prefer realist."

"So…when is it the right time…to be selfish?"

"Like I said. It depends on how badly you want it."

"Is that from experience?"

"In a way, yes. It's how you find happiness."

"Didn't you just contradict yourself there?"

"You can't have happiness without pain. You should know that, better than anyone else."

Suzaku scoffed, though the man's words still linger in his mind. His hands clutched themselves tightly, his fingers pressed against his skin. His eyes looked up, and stared at Lelouch's for the longest time. It wasn't a shocking reunion; Suzaku suspected his friend was alive for long, but his mind kept rejecting the hypothesis. The blood soaked Nunnally's red dress, and he even saw Lelouch's body laid to rest in a secret garden away from the masses. Suzaku couldn't even begin to count the hours he cried for his friend's death.

Yet here he was, with that arrogant smirk, but soft eyes, ones that betrayed his motives. Suzaku picked up his fork, and turned his attention to the cake sitting in front of him. "Euphie challenged me to a duel; I hope you know that."

"You're going to try and stop her, aren't you?"

"I am," Suzaku said, watching Lelouch turn his body toward him. He poured the tea for the both of them. "How long have you been with her?"

"A while. Everyone's happy, with the exception of our enemies, of course."

"I see," his voice trailed off, his tastes happily devouring the warmth of the frosting. It melted in his mouth, the same way Euphie's cake did. "Might I ask who those enemies are?"

"I'm sure you've already met them."

"Why then?" Suzaku asked, never stopping to look examine his friend. "Why did you let Nunnally deal with them?"

"I didn't know. I though we could handle it on our own."

"What about Arthur?"

"I don't know."

Suzaku paused, before stabbing the piece with his fork. It was a while before Lelouch spoke again. "So…that mistake you said earlier. Does Nunnally know about it?"

"She does. I don't think I can convince her that Euphie is dead."

"Can't lie to her either," Lelouch murmured. "How is she by the way?"

"Seeing and walking, thanks to Cornelia." From the radiant mood his friend illuminated, Suzaku was relieved to know that he still cared for Nunnally. But of course; he will always be her older brother, no matter what happens. "Nunnally might become your enemy. You know that, right?"

"I think my primary concern right now is keeping Euphie safe. Still, I wonder what you plan on doing with my sister Suzaku, after she's been taken." Lelouch's voice betrayed none of his emotions, though Suzaku could tell the ominous warning in his demeanor, one that dared him to try anything.

He, however, would not back down. "You know that Euphie's suffering, don't you?"

"We have the resources to help her. If you interfere, I doubt she'll get any better. Besides, if I were you I'd start worrying about myself."

"She's my-"

"I know. I still haven't approved of it, by the way," Lelouch remarked, causing Suzaku to blush heavily. "But I want you to understand something Suzaku. You are Euphemia's lover, correct? It means you have some of her magic in you, and since she's extremely powerful, many will seek after you. Alfheimr did once, remember?"

"What happened to them?" Suzaku interrupted. "Did…did she really…?"

Lelouch ignored the boy's confusion, and continued. "I want you to be careful from now on. I'd rather you didn't trust anyone's words. You don't know what you're dealing with."

Suzaku put down his fork, his green orbs evenly meeting the purple ones. "I can't just sit by and do nothing. You know that Lelouch-"

"And if you stick your nose in somewhere it doesn't belong, you'll probably make it worse, for all of us." Lelouch's arm reached out, pouring more tea into the tiny cup. "Even with the way she is now, Euphie is trying to help you; don't ruin her efforts by interfering."

"Do you have any idea what it's like to just…wait around?" Suzaku asked quietly. "While the woman you love is burning, drowning? I showed you where she _fell _Lelouch!

"You know more than anyone how important Euphie is to me! Even when she's fallen off the edge, I'll still find her! I'm her knight-"

"_Former _knight," Lelouch stated. "And even _former _knights don't just go _and declare war on their lovers."_

Suzaku narrowed his eyes. "You have _no right. _Aren't you suppose to be _dead_?"

"If it weren't for me, your precious _Euphie _would've been lost to Arthur by now." he replied in the same, snarky tone. He gripped the teacup tightly, taking in everything around them. This place was tainted, trampled over, _dead. _It harbored a kind of sick love Lelouch had grown tired of seeing; too many lives were lost because of it. It was disgusting, humiliating, degrading…he couldn't understand why Suzaku still traveled this road. Wouldn't it have been easier, for he and Euphemia, if he just forgot about her and moved on with his life?

Unfortunately, it seems life doesn't work that way.

Lelouch closed his eyes. "I'll take care of Euphie. Just…just stay away, for her sake."

"Why?" Suzaku demanded.

"If you come near her, she _might_ just have you beheaded, for one thing," he said bluntly, C.C's words clearly ringing in his mind. "But I'm asking you now, Suzaku; we _need _you to stay away."

"We?" He asked incredulously.

"Euphie and me." Lelouch clarified. "Until we can get everything sorted out, it's better for the two of you not to see each other yet. We can't have Zero dying, after all he's been through."

"So that's it then?" he asked. Lelouch cut him off. "It is. Whatever happens is our problem; we don't need to drag anyone else into our mess."

It was the same words Nunnally so eloquently said. Perhaps it was the reason why Suzaku gave up so easily.

* * *

><p>Vivien approached Kallen that same night, a serious expression in her eyes. It was three days time before they invaded. It seemed the days slipped by her fingers as she kept monitoring Lancelot's dreams. It was only when the commander disappeared from everyone's sight did she realize the boy was easily influenced. It was an unforgivable trait he nurtured, and it was that same trait that costed Arthur everything.<p>

And what's more, it seems the white Knight had been conversing with Mordred, though she had no idea what. His very existence made it hard for her to breathe around him, but it was something that got her curious. He was an enchanting young man, even if he was bit too manipulative. After all, that's how he managed to sneak into Lancelot's dreams; Arthur must've told him how.

Not only that, but Mordred seemed to be Guinevere's sword. Vivien watched him carefully, ever since it was announced that Titania was overthrown. He was kind, no doubt, and she didn't expect him to be _that_ carefree. However, he'd proven himself many times over, from the unexpected negotiation he obtained from the Wildelands, to taming Titania in all her glorious turbulence. Vivien remembered when Merlin tried to do the same things for Arthur, only to die many times over, so she was understandably surprised at how the Court Jester, of all people, could easily sway his audience.

Morgan was valuable as well, but she was too close to the queen. She was to remain at the queen's side as a Viceroy, a fool, if only to entertain herself a bit more. Morgan, no, C.C would never leave Guinevere's side; the two had grown too attached to one another.

Was Mordred the same way? What was his relationship with C.C?

She tapped the pilot's shoulder carefully, causing her to turn. Kallen trusted Vivien, but it was expected, since the witch was accustomed to illusions such as glamour. She nodded her head respectfully, but noticed the odd look she had on her face. "Ma'am, is everything alright?"

"I just received word from Zero. We're heading out now, Knightmares and all."

Kallen stared at the Lady of the Lake, disbelief shadowing her features. "He was to tell me."

"Change of plans," she urged, the familiar pulse of magic coursing her veins. She grew a bit lightheaded, but managed to keep herself upright to charm the pilot. "These are Zero's orders; gather your squad and go to Kanime Island."

"Yes ma'am," she said automatically.

"Go to Alpha C, and await for further orders," she continued, as she gestured Kallen away. The leader bowed once more, and turned her heel, leaving Vivien to her own devices.

She laughed, knowing well it would take a while before Lancelot would awaken. But that didn't leave her with much time. Her first object was to dismantle Guinevere's defenses. If she'd fallen to madness, it wouldn't take much to convince Mordred to join her side. C.C would be harder to convince; in fact, Vivien was sure she might just have to kill the girl a thousand times over before targeting the queen.

What would happen after that? If the fools were removed, Guinevere destroyed, then Arthur will be reinstated. And everything will go back to the way it was before. Vivien closed her eyes and smiled; it was painful when the world had to change. It would've been easier if everything remains as it was.


	39. Chapter 36

Euphemia closed the doors, the cheerful chatter of voice slowly fading in the distance. She clutched the handles, and leaned against the wood. First Luzhin, then Yuki, then Foster…everyone left without a care in the world. The morning was still young, and already they've made such progress.

She managed to get them to approve the plans she's made for the Seelie Courts, as well as provide them with access to half their trade routes. During the short time she's ruled, Euphemia kept up with her schedule; opening two institutions for education, revitalizing the markets as to provide an appropriate facade, and reducing unemployment and poverty by more than 80%. She, of course, was criticized, but since they were such a minority, their insults never interfered with her daily business.

But she gripped the strap on her leg, the raper thirsty for more victims. She took deep breaths, trying to regain her senses, when she heard a knock. She blinked, steadying herself so that she might, at least, look normal. She smoothed the wrinkles on her dress and walked back to her chair. "Come in."

The door creaked open, revealing the two fools with apologetic faces. She narrowed her eyes, though a tiny smile formed on her face. "What are you two doing here?"

"Euphie, there's a good chance we might be attacked tonight," Lelouch said hastily, shoving C.C through the door. He shut the large frame, his amethyst eyes surveying the empty conference room. Slowly, Euphemia nodded. "I know. I heard."

"So you're still keeping tabs on him?" C.C asked, setting herself on a far away bookshelf. Euphemia managed a sheepish face. "I just couldn't help myself."

"Even though you'll have to fight him later?"

"C.C," Lelouch whispered darkly. He turned to Euphemia and drummed his fingers impatiently on the wall. "Euphie, Suzaku isn't pulling the strings this time. Whoever's with Nunnally might just be using him to get here."

Euphemia bit her lip. She looked at C.C, who shook her head. "They aren't ready."

"Any chance we could negotiate with Britannia? Under a disguise, of course." She quickly added, taking note of Lelouch's uncomfortable disposition, so she wasn't surprised when he rejected the proposal. "Alfheimr is already influencing Nunnally's actions. If I had to guess, it's probably due from the rumors that one of us is still alive." Lelouch said, knowing full well the consequences of Euphemia's actions.

The queen sighed, leaning back against her chair. She rubbed her temples, desperately trying to find a way out. Which was impossible. She laughed. "Is that why you revealed yourself to Suzaku?"

"Mostly," he said enigmatically.

"Mostly?"

"I took a look in his mind while we were talking," Lelouch said, walking to the opposite side of the room. C.C toyed with the strands of her black sleeve, though from the corner of her eyes, Euphemia could see her golden orbs following her partner closely. "It seems that Mordred li Britannia has Zero's attention at the moment."

C.C cursed under her breath, though her expression remained tranquil. "So unless we come up with another way to convince everyone you're dead, the Zero Requiem-"

"Will have failed," Euphemia finished. "How many?"

"Fifty soldiers, at least," Lelouch answered.

"C.C, can the army fight against _that, _at least?"

Again, the witch denied. "They're more concentrated on humanitarian acts. Besides, think about what you're doing; if you suddenly asked them to fight against humans, the whole kingdom will wonder about you."

"How good are they?" she asked.

Lelouch clasped his hands together. "Since the world is at peace, they aren't trained as well as they could have." His eyes stared curiously at his sister, before realization made its ugly presence known. What was funny was how the two protested simultaneously; when she tried to make this known, however, they brushed it aside, leaving the joke to vanish in the air.

C.C was the first to regain her mind. "Euphemia, do you honestly believe you can dispatch those soldiers? More than likely they'll have Knightmares with them."

"We." she corrected.

"There's no 'we', Euphie," Lelouch muttered. It was then he looked up at his sister. "I want you to understand something. Even though you have Arthur's magic, what you faced in Alfheimr doesn't compare with the Black Knights. Unlike those terrorists, they aren't some kind of rag tag group of wannabe fighters. They're skilled-"

"Which is why you are going to be helping us with this," Euphemia stated, her eyes fixed to the ground. "Lulu, I've seen you. Everyone saw how you outfoxed Ella. Suzaku isn't like you-"

"We don't know who's in control Euphie," he reminded her. He clenched his fists. "Kallen will be there."

It was then C.C walked up to the queen. "If they're so desperate as to send our Ace, then it could be just a ploy," she murmured. "Euphemia, think for a moment. Do you really believe that they'll simply let you walk away? Even if you do survive, you'll simply be a figurehead."

"Which is why I've decided to fight them." She concluded. "Besides, don't _we _have the advantage here? There's a limited number of spots where they can actually invade."

"Euphie, I need you to listen-"

"No Lulu," Euphemia said, pressing her hands to her side. The humiliation of Alfheimr kept haunting her mind, so much so she wanted to rip it out and tear it to shreds. Unlike those times before, this was now only a matter of pride; she had to demonstrate her worth to the two immortals before she could do anything else. Maybe then they would trust her. "I…just feel like I need to do this."

"It'll be bad if anyone finds out," C.C warns. "You can't just rely on magic alone."

"Lulu will handle that," she answered, causing Lelouch to jump back slightly. Unlike she or C.C, Lelouch could handle crowds; he oozed the charisma and confidence needed to downplay the citizens' fears. "Sorry, but that…was an order."

"And what of the Knightmares?" He stopped tapping on the wall then, his face pale with worry. "Euphie, this is probably just a trap-"

"I'm trusting the two of you that you can handle yourselves," she interrupted. "I'll figure out a way to deal with the Knightmares. Meanwhile, Lelouch, I need you to draw up possible targets we need to enclose. C.C, disperse the army so no one finds out what's going on." Before Lelouch could protest further, Euphemia held up her hand, her eyes softening. "I know. But as of now, we can't just send our own out there; we need to deal with the threat. Besides, if this does get out, we'll make it look like a stray faction of Alfheimr."

"And how do you account for Zero's soldiers being in the fray?" Lelouch asked.

"We could just say they were envoys," C.C whispered.

"And then what? Trap Suzaku with chains of fear? If we do that, it'll look like we're holding Zero hostage!" Lelouch turned back to Euphemia. "You can manipulate light, can't you?"

"I can…"

"Convince Nunnally that you're dead. It's too late for Suzaku, but if you can just get to Nunnally, then the situation will reverse itself," Lelouch explained. "However, that will require…"

"That I be on the battlefield," Euphemia finished. "They need to see my body. That's what you're getting at…right?"

"Yes. However," he continued. "that'll just create more chaos. Later, when you come back, you need to play the part of Guinevere, should Suzaku ever arrive."

"I understand. But what concerns me though is that we still don't know who Alfheimr's leader is. Meanwhile, they more than likely know who I am, which, of course, is why they went to Britannia."

C.C stepped down from her comfortable seat, and stared at the queen incredulously. "Lelouch will draw up the possible sites. I'll go and remove the guards from the castle. Meanwhile, Lady Euphemia, what will you do?"

"I'll need you in the Seelie Courts," Euphemia said. "Lelouch will have to make do here. I'll go to the main Gates and try to seal off the entrance. _Do not let any of them pass. _And should there be any bodies…dispose of them._" _

"Of course," the witch replied.

Lelouch raised his eyes. "So there'll be no prisoners?"

"I don't want any," Euphemia stated. "And if they haven't advanced enough, as soon as they're caught, send them back. That'll show whoever's doing this that we only want peace. We aren't going to stoop to their level."

Her brother smirked, folding his arms to his chest. "You've learned a lot."

"I learned from the best."

* * *

><p>"They aren't waiting?" C.C asked, once the pair arrived safely at the gates of the Seelie Courts. Lelouch stared ahead, bothered by her questioning eyes. Slowly, he shook his head. "Someone changed their plans, someone who isn't Suzaku."<p>

"Did you see them?"

"The image was too blurry. I guess he was still shocked that he declared war on Euphie."

"Yet Suzaku decided not to invade. That means whoever is doing this is acting alone."

"He could be lying." Lelouch remembered the times he's concealed himself so deftly. It was how he caught Lelouch off guard, how he fooled Lelouch for so long. Still, C.C didn't seem convinced. "He gave in too easily."

"There could be other reasons," she pointed out. The two briskly walked through the corridors, her eyes on the servants and guards. Many avoided her contact, and adhered to her nonverbal request. Lelouch allowed himself to fall back, and carefully kept his eyes down while the two made their way to the bedrooms. He could hear the whispers bounce off the halls, but he paid no heed to them. Neither spoke another word until they were safely behind the walls. "How strong is that glove?"

"The wires can cut through anything," Lelouch remarked. "It might help slow down the Knightmares, though not by much."

"Their flight patterns don't help either," C.C said. "How many were coming?"

"About twenty. Euphie knows how to pilot one, correct?"

"She's told me about it."

"That'll do."

C.C sat on her bed, removing the hair from her eyes. It'd been a while since they last confronted the Black Knights. They should've matured by now, but from the way Lelouch had spoken, that apparently wasn't the case. If any of them had to meet Kallen on the battlefield, it would've spelt disaster for everyone. Should they wear Zero masks? She played with the thought for a while, before tossing it aside. "This place already has protective spells in the event the intruders come. And the Unseelie Courts are perhaps one of the most carefully guarded locations in this realm."

"That leaves the Gates."

"That it does."

"Do you think Euphie really wants to become stronger?" Lelouch asked, leaning against the door. The shadows of the room reflected the day's fading light, though the sun kept rising. For some reason, he felt no rush to get everything done. It seemed like all he had to do was wait for the enemy to move. He'll move his pieces accordingly.

But he wasn't the king this time.

C.C smirked melancholically. "I do. Why else would she try taking on an entire squad of Knightmares by herself?"

"I doubt the leader will show."

"Then it gives us ample time to come to her aid." She looked at Lelouch, and scrutinized his face for a while, her golden eyes revealing her concern. It was a type of motherly affection he hadn't seen in a long time. The only time she's revealed those eyes was when she confronted Mao, before killing him. "Lelouch."

"Yes?"

"If something should ever happen to you, Euphemia would never forgive herself."

Lelouch scoffed, bowing his head in defeat. "Pride isn't something we can afford right now, C.C."

* * *

><p>"I didn't give any authorization for this," Nunnally snapped, as Vivien knelt to the ground in all her smugness. The woman never attempted to justify her actions, nor did she beg for forgiveness like Gawain had. In fact, she never said anything at all. It was one of those moments when Nunnally was thankful no one was around to hear her; it would've caused an uproar, that the sweet, gentle Empress actually possessed a foul mouth.<p>

When she was done, she plopped back on her bed. "Where's Suzaku?" she demanded.

"These soldiers of _mine," _Vivien accentuated, "will not follow his orders. They will do what they must; they will resist any order that will deter them from their mission."

They were so similar to the way Schniezel behaved, as well as her other siblings, subjected against their rights. If Nunnally hadn't known better, she would've slated them as another batch of Lelouch's victims. She turned away hastily, aware of the tiny silent pistol Suzaku made her carry around in her sleeve. Fortunately, Vivien didn't seem to catch onto this; it took her a while to say anything more. "Do not worry, your Highness. I have no hatred towards you. However, I would advise that you not make an enemy of me."

"Is that a challenge Vivien?" Nunnally asked, her tiny frame teeming with regret. Why had she even bothered with the woman? Wasn't Suzaku enough to get through?

But Vivien smiled saccharinely, making her shudder. "It's not; I was merely stating the facts. Besides, if you want to resolve the situation, it's better if you do so by force."

"If…if you do this, do you swear that Euphie will emerge unscathed?"

"Of course," she replied. "The last thing I want to do is hurt Arthur's successor."


	40. Chapter 37

Euphemia stood outside the Gates, the familiar field grazing against her mind. The violet moon shined above her, its haunting melody pursuing her fleeting shadow. The raper in her hand had begun to sway from one side to another, patiently waiting for the first wave to appear. "If we're lucky," Lelouch said, "we won't have to deal with this tonight."

Unfortunately, that doesn't seem plausible.

There was a howl. The wind cried out, screaming at the intruders for such a horrid violation. She steadied herself, jumping back as to see what Knightmare would appear. She squinted her eyes, her brain already forming an image of what will arrive. She gripped the handle of her sword, and forced herself not to run as the Knightmares continued to pour in.

One, three, six…ten of them.

They didn't look like ordinary Knightmares, however. Their legs were thinner, and there were huge sticks that stuck out of their backs. She remembered the Earl Lloyd going on and on about energy wings, but this seemed even out of his reach. They were lighter, and when one of them began to move, it was quick, fast. It reminded her of the way she moved.

They were all black, of course. They weren't called the "Black Knights" for nothing. She bit her lip, and kept herself down. The mask she held in her hands started to tremble, so much so she had to urge herself to put it on. It was a silver, the mask, and it reminded her of the Phantom of the Opera. There was a small, white feather embedded to the side, with a black ribbon tied to the back. She allowed her pink hair to fall all over her appearance, her black dress now visible to the enemy eye.

Then she started to run.

She didn't expect them to charge at her the way they did. She thought they would've at least interrogated her first, but apparently, that isn't how war works. She heard their bullets firing, and a simple word escaped from her mouth. Automatically, she was given the pilot's eyes, his thoughts, his movements. He felt like he had a slight headache, but continued on with his assignment. She drew his brain with sweet temptations, memories of a dead family, a pitiful lover. Still, he would not waver.

She dodged a bullet, her body telling her where the pilots will aim, where they'll strike. If they fly, then it'll be bad. She kept whispering to the pilot, slowly but surely provoking her influence on him. One charged directly at her, many of whom followed in pursuit. She narrowed her eyes and narrowly avoided a fatal strike to the stomach. It tore away the fabric of her dress, and grazed her flesh. She winced at the pain, but was grateful for the opportunity. She griped the Knightmare arm tightly, and with one twirl, broke it off the body.

She tosses it aside effortlessly, her muscles invigorated by the magic coursing through. She quickly assembled her surroundings and avoided another assault. Her eyes scanned the machines quickly, determining that they weren't from Britannia. She was lucky then; they don't appear to have chaos mines on them. She caught sight of two coming at her with full force, and she readied her raper, angling it so that she could catch the third one, who was just waiting around the bend.

By now, her glamour was complete; the pilot she'd been whispering to was now her beloved, useless puppet. "Do it," she commanded, and she watched emotionlessly as her newfound servant assaulted his comrades on the battlefield. The three Knightmares were still trained on her, and during that split second of confusion, she raced toward the nearest one, the wind engulfing the adrenaline in her body. She arrived a few moments later, at the foot of the Knightmare. That familiar sense of power took hold again, and she thrust the raper sideways, destroying a leg. The entire thing came crashing down.

The two rushed for their fallen soldier, screaming "Bitch!" with every motive filled with righteous indignation. She jumped back, allowing the frame to build a protective wall against the enemy. Two swerved in front of her, the pilot she took control of already put down. Still, he managed to weaken their forces greatly; a shame he had to die so soon.

She whispered the familiar spell, and with one fluid motion she took her raper and stabbed the cockpit door. She felt the surface of bone against the tip, and she thrust it outwards as to cut the pilot's skull in half. The other end of the Knightmare came with it. She bit her lip, knowing all their guns are fixed at her. She stared at them with that blank expression, neither betraying her movements nor her voice. Euphemia believed then that they were giving her a chance to surrender, that if she turned herself in, she would have some right to…to do what? She forgets too easily. She felt herself move forward, her legs moving faster to the point where the wind accepted her pace.

She stopped at the foot of the main Knightmare, and destroyed both its legs. She jumped back, allowing the entire thing to come crashing down. Most of the remaining soldiers panicked, hastily aiming their guns at Euphemia. She rapidly took shelter behind the cockpit, jumping up to ensure she would not get hit. Sure enough, the second lasted forever. His cries of bittersweet sorrow reached her ears. It was loud enough, and it harmonized with the moonlight dancing to the raper's motions. She smiled at the performance. She proceeded to simply vanish, and began making her way to the other soldiers, who were now starting to retreat.

It was a pathetic display. She could see the desperation in their movements, the actions of someone who had never experienced war. Was this really the best Alfheimr had to offer? She felt a bit insulted.

They aimed their guns, trying to shoot Euphemia down. She easily glided past the bullets, and it was then did they use their slash-harkens. Though they were panicking, it was impressive that they could still operate their weapons. She turned around, knowing by then she was surrounded. They fired their slash-harkens simultaneously, fully aware of the distance they needed to cut her down. Her body told her to jump.

They smashed together, forming a bad mess that made her feel sorry for them. She used the wires, and without any effort, she pushed forth for the wind to move her. It did as she asked, as it had done before.

She landed near the helm of the head, her raper ripping away the opening. She heard a hum and turned; they were taking off. She bit her lip, and forced the head out. The barrel of a gun was pointed directly at her, to which she disregarded completely. She would've ignored it had not the bullet strike her cheek. She stabbed the pilot on the shoulder, forcing him to drop the gun, and sang softly a lullaby, which lulled the man to sleep. She threw him out of the Knightmare, hearing the other Knightmares fire. Yet another one lost in the dirges of battle.

The Knightmare lunged forward. Euphemia steadied herself, and turned around, wiping the blood from her cheeks. She took off the mask and fumbled with the controls. She was never as good a pilot as Cornelia, but she was decent, to say the least. She stared up at the monitor, scanning the controls for any clues as to how to operate the wings. She heard a voice from the communication lines. "Christian? Christian, what happened?" the voice frantically asked.

Euphemia didn't answer, though the voice was a welcome distraction. She closed her eyes, imagining the pilot's surroundings. His hands were on the main controls, his fingers frantically pressing radio, as if begging her to give any indication that his friend was still alive. She only smiled, laughing beside herself their naiveté. It took her a while when she finally found the energy boosters needed for the wings. She activated the boost, and saw herself flying above the ground.

"Christian, man, talk to me!" the voice shouted.

She pushed forth, blending Arthur's demonic skill with the Knightmare's frame. The man couldn't get out another word; she's sliced his frame in half. Her eyes savored the lovely crimson that came pouring out. She turned the Knightmare, gaining ground against her opponents as she dodged the next round of bullets.

She latched the Knightmare onto the enemy's, and proceeded to take control of that one. This time, the pilot didn't even notice her, so when Euphemia yanked her out of the seat, it only made sense for her to fall over the edge, to her death. She did this over and over again, until at last, she was the only one left on the battlefield.

It took her some time, but eventually, she figured out how to go to the ground. She climbed out of the Knightmare unsteadily, looking tentatively ahead at the scattered remnants of this squad. She knew it was a trap; she knew they were little more than pawns in the grand scheme of things. She stared up at the cold moon, a smile tugging at her lips.

Forty left.

She slowly picked herself up, smoothing out her wrinkled dress. The blood will fade in black, and though there was nothing she can do about her arm, it would only be a matter of time before it heals completely. Slowly, she made her way to the Unseelie Courts, unsure if she should strike down her brother.

* * *

><p>The raid happened so quickly, C.C had a hard time of tracking them all. Altogether, there were thirty Knightmares on her end, five soldiers coming in unarmed. She narrowed her eyes, readying the array of guns concealed in her body.<p>

Everyone, as planned, was away from the manor. No one will know of what happened here; there will be lies upon lies, in order to preserve their happiness. She closed her eyes, standing from her hiding spot. She crept closer to the corners, hearing the soldiers banging frustratedly at the barrier Euphie set up. One of them cursed and turned to his team, wondering what they should do.

The Knightmares began shooting at the barrier to no avail. She smirked, as they began questioning one another what to do. The soldier who cursed seemed to be reporting to someone. She leaned outward, trying to see what he was discussing. Her eyes grew wide with shock when the soldier raised his hands…and removed the barrier.

Automatically, her hand flew to her silent pistol. She aimed carefully at the man's heart, before shooting him dead. She quickly took out his other partners before she could be seen. She dodged a bullet, and allowed one to fly to her arm. She ignored the pain, and shot rapidly at her two assailants. C.C dropped her pistol, now closing in on one of the Knightmares.

It was a foolish mistake. The Knightmare came charging at her like a spoiled child in need of attention. She only had to step aside, brushing the metal lightly with her fingertips. The Knightmare froze in her touch. It began to tremble violently, her power destroying the unfortunate pilot from the inside. No one dared move; there was a chance they could hit her hostage.

The moments fled before she let go, allowing the Knightmare to rampage. She jumped back, and made her way to another Knightmare. She forced her power into her next victim's mind, driving her insane as C.C did Suzaku.

Altogether, confusion reigned. The plan, apparently, had failed, and now all that was left was survival. Their resolves were weak; the world had been resting for so long its inhabitants had forgotten their experience. It was a sad sight, really…

She stood near the edifice, busily monitoring the other Knightmares and making sure that they would take each other out. Moans of agony filled the air, and cries of utter betrayal penetrated her mind, though her face remained impassive. The children shouldn't have entered the battlefield when they weren't prepared. Perhaps they thought they were, perhaps they came here due to some illusion that they were fighting for the sake of freedom. Who knows?

Silence reigned finally. C.C narrowed her eyes, seeing one lone Knightmare. It's cold, solitary frame contrasted with the shaking pilot, who managed to stumble his way out of the machine. He seemed to be taking in the scene around him, his body convulsing rapidly. His eyes were lifeless, though his expression was hopeful, as if trying to convince himself this was all but a bad dream. He would close his eyes, and count to ten. When he opened them again, he would be in bed, with his wife, or lover, or even alone. As long as he was alive.

As long as _they_ were alive.

She caught a relieved light in the man's eyes. He made no move toward her, but smiled happily at the sight of the survivor. But when he took in her indifferent demeanor, the happiness decayed rapidly. He started shaking again. "W-wha…?"

"You are my prisoner now," C.C said haughtily. She pulled out a rifle from her left boot, carefully directing the barrel at the man. "Come with me now."

"W…what kind of…?"

"You lost," she said slowly, loading the gun with spare bullets. "Come with me, or you will die by my hand."

"Oh…ha…ha ha ha…" the man chuckled slowly. The laughter quickly escalated into a mad howl; C.C had expected him to die of laughter, until he finally calmed down. He didn't recognize her. If he had, he would've asked her for a concession. It meant that it was safe for C.C now to go out into the world, without being recognized. Still, the change in his behavior was strange. "But before I do…" she stated, crouching down in front of the pilot. Her eyes met evenly with his. "How did you remove the barrier?"

"I…I don't…" She grabbed his collar and forced him to the ground. She aimed the rifle at his throat. "I think you do," she snarled. "How did you remove the barrier?"

"I…don't remember," he struggled, his eyes trained at the gun. Was this pilot unarmed? Did they really fly blind?

"Then remember," she urged, pressing the gun at his throat. "There's no way you could have done it on your own."

"I…I really…"

C.C let him go, throwing him against the marble floor. She heard a crack, and as the pilot writhed in pain, she stood up, her mind muddled by suspicions and error. There was no doubt Alfheimr was behind the attack, but who? And this person groveling in the ground…he wasn't an ordinary foot soldier. He was driving an advanced Knightmare model, one, she remembered, would at least require the pilot be an officer. Suzaku couldn't have changed the structure of the Black Knights that quickly; organization was never the boy's strong point, according to Lelouch.

She scrutinized the man, who had become frozen, once again, by the scene around him. "You don't remember anything at all?"

"No," he answered. "It's all a blur."

She shot two bullets, both of which missed him by a millimeter. He cussed loudly, hot tears falling from his cheeks. "I told you I don't know anything!"

"So you really don't know?" His aura was similar to that of all the other soldiers here. If she had to guess, it meant that if any of them were still alive, they would give her the same answers. She turned away, a puzzling predicament before her. She remembered Lelouch saying that Geass had a damaging effect on the nervous system. Yet the men here didn't show any signs of following a Geass order.

Her mind went back to the auras they all gave off. No, it wasn't normal. This went beyond her expertise, so much so she realized she was just as helpless as Lelouch. Maybe only Euphie had the slightest inkling of what was going on, but because of her growing insanity, C.C highly doubted she could understand the answers, even if they were revealed directly.

And the enemy possessed the same capabilities as Euphie. This was magic.

She suddenly heard a shot, and she rapidly turned to the soldier, who once stared around him with shock and regret. A bullet hole grazed his jaw, the whites of his eyes showing. A bloody puddle formed around him. She stepped away, gazing at the soldier who had just killed himself. She scoffed, though she felt…somewhat mournful. "What? Did you have fun with your friends? Did you honestly think that all this…was a game?"

The corpse never answered her.

* * *

><p>Lelouch held his glove, never taking his eyes off the Zero Squad, as they exited Euphie's bedroom. He overestimated the amount of Knightmares available, though it was better safe than sorry. By now, if everything was going according to plan, then Euphie should already be sealing the Gates so that no one could enter, or exit.<p>

He stared out from the cathedral. He was, once again, in front of that old cross, the stained glass giving a desolated light inside the tiny sanctuary. The stained glass couldn't reflect back the color, giving way to a ghostly demeanor that signified his lonesome silhouette. He hesitantly examined each soldier; they all had their traditional Black Knights uniform. They were all ready for anything, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swelling up from his chest. However, they started to move. He turned away, giving a long, hard look at that wooden cross, before leaving.

He looked around, the wind blowing against his hair. Its blowing won't interfere with the bullets, as long as he kept his eyes on the targets. The citizens were all away somewhere, and since Euphie had announced the castle closed tonight, no one dared enter. There was little chance they would run into a stray student, even when the student was stupid enough against common sense. He rushed ahead, making sure to stay behind the columns so that they would not see him. It looked like they were heading to the throne room.

Kallen was always so predictable.

He waited until they stopped at the giant, ornate doors. Carefully, he creaked open the tall, Gothic windows. He placed the glove on his hand, and with one jerk, a wire had shot out, rendering a path for Lelouch to use. He looked up; no one heard him. He shut the windows behind him, and proceeded to cross the makeshift, metal bridge.

He jumped onto the wire, and made his way to the other side of the artifice, his arms climbing up to the other windowsill. He strained to move up the stone walls, struggling to regain his breath. It seemed so easy on the wires; why couldn't he do this now? C.C's taunting kept harassing his mind; ironically, it provided the motivation he needed to reach his destination.

He opened the lock from the outside, just as the Zero Squad burst into the throne room. He stepped down from the window, putting his own mask on. It was black, sleek, reminding Lelouch of the polish Rivalz used on his bike. It was strange, for Euphie not to make a mask for C.C as well. Wasn't she just as recognizable?

Still, he put the mask on, and shut the doors loudly. The entirety of the Zero Squad faced him, guns aimed recklessly at his body. Kallen made no indication that she knew the man before them. Lelouch blocked out all his past feelings of friendship, of gratitude, and focused on the leader of the Squad. He could never return. He knew that.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Lelouch fought down a chuckle; it'd been a while since he heard a tone as disrespectful as that. When he didn't answer, he felt a bullet speed past him. He didn't flinch. "Didn't you hear me? Answer me, dammit!"

It looked like they were ready to fire. Slowly, he lifted his arm, and stretched it out. The wires appeared again; they were like an army of puppets. They heeded his orders better than anyone else, and if he made a mistake, it was only he that took the burden. No one else's lives were in danger because of him.

Kallen was shocked when the wires came forth. The gleam from the iron warned her not to move. He was grateful she took the warning.

One of them, however, started to charge, with the full intention of taking him down. He was caught in one of those wires, and his hand was almost ripped off. He shouted in pain, stumbling back. He felt the familiar sting, and remained where he was. The wires were almost invisible; Lelouch knew that for a fact. The only time anyone could see them was when there were thousands of them circling the air, or when they saw a man dancing on them.

He narrowed his eyes, refusing to unveil himself before her. She carried that same, defiant look. He pulled his arms down, taking a step towards his once loyal subordinate. "Who are you?" he asked, taking on a British accent. C.C always said she wanted to see London, even though she was born in the outskirts of the city.

Kallen didn't recognize his voice. She bit her lip, to keep from answering.

Lelouch kept his arms behind his back. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"Piss off," she muttered, causing the other members to laugh under their breath, including the man. Even Lelouch found himself smiling at the sarcastic remark. "No really."

"Piss…off," she repeated.

"Because unless my eyes deceive me, you are the Ace of the Black Knights, aren't you?" he asked. Everyone froze then, their eyes wandering from the stranger to their leader. Kallen made no surprise; she knew she was famous. "Yeah," she said, knowing it was no use in denying it. "What of it?"

"What are you, of all people, doing here?"

"That's my business," she snapped.

"Really? Pretty crappy business, if you ask me," he said, examining the expressions on the members' faces. "You enjoy dragging people down, don't you?"

"Just shut up!" she shouted, trying to find anyway to get a clear shot at him. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

"A simple fool. Your apart of the Black Knights, aren't you? Where's Zero?"

Kallen turned away. "I don't know. Figure it out by yourself. You're smart enough, aren't you?"

"I see. You don't know, do you?" The look on her face proved his point. He discreetly stared at the others; they gave the same reaction. Now that was odd; the Black Knights acting without their commander's aid?

He walked toward Kallen, all the while tightening the wires around the members, knowing they wouldn't dare escape. He stopped, a few feet away from her. Her presence wasn't the same as he remembered it; it was more at ease, somber…_drugged. _He reached out, causing her to shrug away. "G-get away from me!" she screamed.

"Relax," he whispered, touching the wire nearest to Kallen. His mind flooded with images, the day of his funeral, the times she's tried to move on with her life. He felt the guilt of putting her through all of that, though she'd become a better person because of it. He caught glimpses of Shirley and her father; it disturbed him that the sweet girl was now withdrawn, away from her friends.

But something caught his attention; he was suddenly in a doll shop. The owner, Mr. Igurashi, was showing Kallen, Shirley, and Milly his obsessive exhibits. Through Kallen's eyes, he saw a picture of himself, a red rose on his left eye…where the Geass used to be. Apparently, a girl named Titania ordered it. Lelouch was relieved, to say the least, that they removed Titania.

But the scene changed again. This time, he was facing a puppet, one that looked exactly like Shirley's father. _A changeling, _he realized, though it was weird how it was behaving. It acted like a snarky queen rather than a beloved, concerned father. As he listened closer, Lelouch's eyes grew wide.

Titania was still alive.

Yet even more shocking was when he scanned Kallen's memories. They were filled with images of her mother, Gino…and a woman he didn't know had existed. Gray hair with pristine eyes, she was last seen by Zero's side, whispering to him advice, some of which Lelouch knew would go against the peaceful order. Yet Zero obliged. Why?

She called herself Vivien, and it seems that Kallen was quite fond of her. Vivien…the name sounded familiar.

He released Kallen from his mental grip, causing her to collapse, her knees shaking. "What…what did you…?"

"You've lost," Lelouch said, his mind feeling C.C's familiar pressure. She's taken care of everyone in the Seelie Courts. "I'm offering you all an ultimatum."

"We don't need your pity," she hissed.

"If you want to die, then fine. However," he gestured to her comrades, "it's not fair for them. Besides, I need someone to be Guinevere's messenger."

"What makes you think I'll do what you ask?"

"If you value their lives, that is," Lelouch finished in a happy tone, lifting up his fingers and moving them accordingly. He heard a woman choke, the drops of blood spilling to the floor. Kallen screamed at him to stop, and he did just that. With her defeat, he spun his heel, and walked back to the front of the door. The wires had been released, now restraining the soldiers with their own bodies. All they could do now was walk, and even that was a struggle.

"I want you to relay to Zero something," he commanded. "If you dare attack us again, we will not hesitate to invade Britannia. If you even think about it, we will see that the Black Knights…are utterly destroyed."


	41. Chapter 38

Euphemia managed to save one.

It might not be advanced like Suzaku's, or fast like the Burais she was accustomed to. It had a hideous appearance, so much so she might not even bother painting it pink, and on top of that, its head was missing, a deep regret settling in her heart. However, it was all they had left.

Those violent feelings faded the next day, along with the bloody memories of the battle. Her muscles hurt; she didn't feel like walking, for fear she'd collapse in front of her guests. Her body was bruised, since apparently, she damaged herself from her enchantments. Her nerves couldn't keep up, and as a result, she had to lay there for the next hour, silently cursing the headache. The room was spinning, so it took Euphemia a while before she made it out of her bedroom.

She knew she was torn, though she still did her best to present herself regal and authoritative. It was fortunate that the intruders didn't make a mess of the castle, even if there was a small bloody trail leading up to the throne room. It was easy to clean up, but she shuddered to think of the mess at the Seelie Courts. C.C and Lelouch had their work cut out for them.

She leaned against the wall, trying to steady herself. She felt drained, her body crying out for rest. The fatigue returned in all its arrogant glory, but she somehow made it to the throne without any reluctance. She opened the giant doors, revealing the two fools patiently waiting for their queen. She straightened herself and glided through the room, shutting the doors behind her. Neither made any attempt to help her, judging from her appearance and determination. She plopped herself on the chair and sighed. "Are you done?"

"No," C.C said bluntly. "My group was the largest one. Thirty five."

"Were you hurt?" Euphemia asked.

"No."

"And you?" She turned to her brother. "What did you do with them?"

"I let them go," Lelouch answered. "But if they should attack us again, I told them you would see to it they were…removed."

"I see." Euphemia ran her fingers through her hair. The raper was in its rightful place, staring up at her with the same pride that ran through the queen when she first took over. Her hand fingered the tip. "Do you think that ruins our chances of an alliance?"

"Very likely," he said, setting himself on the steps. "Not only did Suzaku allow Alfheimr to take over the Black Knights, this attack would counteract with the world's peace. People would go ballistic if they found out about this. All eyes…will be on Guinevere."

"Did they see your face?"

"No. I made sure to wear the mask."

"You still seem troubled," she murmured. Lelouch never said anything more, so she turned to C.C. The witch probably had the same thoughts as he. She rested her cheek on her hand and drummed her fingers. Of course it would bother them. They've invested so much energy developing the organization, and now it was tearing itself apart with all this pettiness. How could they not be sad? "What's going on?"

"I interrogated one of the soldiers after the battle," C.C said emotionlessly. She sat at Euphemia's side, her back against the foot of the throne. "He told me he didn't remember anything…before killing himself."

Lelouch scoffed. "He was probably bluffing."

"If I questioned any of the others, I'd get the same answers."

Euphemia bit her lip. "How do you know?"

"They weren't themselves," C.C continued. "They weren't under the control of Geass, I knew that much. Whatever they were on, it was stronger. It felt like magic, almost."

The siblings slowly analyzed C.C, who stretched lazily in the sun. Euphemia almost choked; there was someone else who could use something that powerful? She thought only Arthur had access to it. It was then Lelouch narrowed his eyes. "Yeah…there was a woman there who was always be Suzaku's side. Her name was Vivien."

Euphemia knew that name. She's read it in those old, musty tomes in Arthur's library. "What'd she look like?"

"Gray hair, blue eyes," he replied. "Whenever someone got close to her, they compared her to rain."

"I know her," Euphemia said, causing the two to snap to attention. "When I…when Arthur was still king, she rarely ever came to visit. She was cold and cruel, and Merlin seemed to be frightened of her. The Lady of the Lake, I believe she was called."

"The water fairy?" Lelouch asked. "Huh, that makes sense. Wasn't she the one who gave Arthur Excalibur?"

"She was. That's probably her prime motivator; I don't think Arthur returned the sword."

C.C laughed. "What a petty reason to invade."

Euphemia turned to her companion. "Yes, but I don't believe that's why. This army was far too weak. If she knew how dangerous I was, she wouldn't have sent them in."

"She was testing us then," Lelouch finished. "Another thing. While I was interrogating them, I found out Titania was still alive."

Her eyes widened. Time seemed to stop then, as she was trying to play it off as a joke. There was no way….absolutely no way! She stabbed her heart, she removed it! But Lelouch's solemn tone proved it was true. She felt C.C's calm hand grab hers, her steadfast moon washing over Euphemia. "She is the former fairy queen. She's got enough power to save herself."

"But…but I thought…"

"Someone as cold as her doesn't need a heart to survive," she said silently, slowly letting go of the queen. "But it is still a problem; we can't let someone like that roam free."

"How do the citizens feel…about her?" Euphemia asked hesitantly.

"They don't like her; that's all I know. But there's been talk about setting up a puppet regime in the Seelie Courts. A few soldiers want the government weakened so they can take over."

"Are they all so eager to die?" Lelouch asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps, considering all we've done to suppress them."

"There are still resistance movements," Euphemia observed, closing her eyes as her mind began sorting out possible consequences. It would be really bad if those soldiers got organized, even though it was highly unlikely. The last thing she needed was a threat from within, and she wasn't in the mood to take any chances. "Who are those soldiers?" she asked.

"A couple of bodyguards hired by the former nobles."

"Kill them," she said simply.

Lelouch looked at his sister, trying to comprehend her sudden callousness. It was so unlike her, to just execute the enemy without so much as a single tear. The grave she erected for Percival, the weakness she suffered from with Gawain and Gareth…it seemed she's steeled herself from the pain. She reminded him of himself, of when he first murdered Clovis. "Euphie…" he whispered. "Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"They don't have support," she said. "Besides, with all that's happened, we don't have time to be wasting on those ungrateful pests. C.C, Lelouch, I'm asking you to get rid of them."

He didn't blame her; he used the very same approach when he became Emperor. C.C had been right beside him when his servant Jeremiah Gottwald came forth, announcing proudly that he vanquished his enemies. She remained stoic, he ecstatic, both knowing that dealing with the ignorant aristocracy was pointless. Had this been the exact situation, the two would've carried out her wishes.

But it wasn't.

What'd happened to the innocent girl who ascended the throne? Every day she was becoming more and more merciless, her kind nature slowly sealing away. And before they knew it, her desires twisted into a sickened form of love. She abandoned Suzaku, only to protect him from herself. She pushed her advisors away, so she wouldn't cut them down. All the while, she was suffering in her lonesome, tormented by thoughts of wondrous crimson and agonizing screams.

It was C.C who stood first. "Euphie, I honestly suggest that you try and negotiate with them. Who knows? They may prove useful."

"I have you two, don't I?" she countered. "I need no others."

"What of here then?" Lelouch asked. "Luzhin and the others have their opinions, don't they? Are you going to eliminate them as well?"

"Of course not. Unlike the aristocrats, they aren't a threat."

"You'll allow them to say whatever they desire? Euphie, if you do this, all you'll be doing is proving them right. Your excuses will be nothing but lies."

"I don't want to hear that from you," Euphemia said coldly, staring ahead at the doors. She stole a glance at the marketplaces outside, the joyous sounds no longer reaching her ears. The laughter that once tempted her to join it was out of sight, out of mind, the colorful banners abandoning her eyes from the moment they turned mournful. "Or C.C for that matter. I meant what I said when I told you both I would become stronger. Having obstacles in the way serve no purpose."

"The people you've sworn to protect," C.C remarked, "would wonder about you should they ever hear of this."

"Doesn't matter. But I do need their support."

"I understand."

"Euphemia, you can still turn away from this," Lelouch tried, turning around. His legs were splayed across the stairs, his arms folded neatly within his lap. "The Zero Requiem has already been established."

"If I recall correctly," she muttered, "it was the Black Knights who first attacked, and they did so with Britannia's authority."

"And fortunately for us, the news hasn't gotten out," he stated. "But Nunnally's suspicious. And now that the Zero Squad has been humiliated in battle, she'll be paying attention to what you do now. We don't know if she'll go to the UFN about this, or if she'll try and send another group of soldiers-"

"I doubt it," C.C said. "The soldier I interrogated said he couldn't remember anything."

"What?"

"I believe the Lady of the Lake has the same capabilities as Geass," she continued. "I don't believe this was out of their own wills. Then…it's possible-"

"That's she's manipulated Nunnally as well," Euphemia finished, a quiet, seething anger present in her voice. "She's done nothing wrong. Is Alfheimr toying with us?"

"I don't think Vivien will willingly hurt the Empress," C.C interjected. "It'd look bad for her if she took Nunnally hostage. Remember, everyone in the world is trying to avoid another outbreak of violence, and if Vivien tries anything, she'll turn the whole world against Alfheimr." Lelouch nodded. "She's just in as bad a position as we."

"The ruler of a foreign nation, or a suspicious accomplice; who do you think they'll pay attention to more?" he reminded, causing both of the women to analyze the situations past. Euphemia knew how Cornelia dealt with impudence, and though she trembled at the thought, she knew that was probably the easiest way. C.C, meanwhile, had learned from her time as Lelouch's partner, as well as when she was leading the Black Knights. She's seen Kaguya playing politics, skillfully manipulating the situation so that Lelouch would be the favored outcome, and she's watched Xing-ke deal with military and political factions, which would've otherwise been devastating for the Chinese Federation. Marianne, Charles, even Mao had something to offer her.

It was then Euphemia made up her mind. She hardened her heart and stared at Lelouch without an ounce of regret. "Kill them. I need you Lulu."

Lelouch examined her expression for a bit. It took him a while before he agreed to her request. Euphemia then gave C.C her orders. "Make sure no one knows of this. I want you to train the army so that they'd be ready for everything."

"Even the ones stationed in the mountains?"

"Even them."

C.C gave Euphemia the same, reluctant disposition, before at last, giving into her request.

Suzaku stared at Kallen, his mouth slightly agape. Vivien stood next to him, a murderous rage radiating from her frame. The pilot knew she was in trouble, but it didn't replace the shame that ruined her pride as a Black Knight. She bowed her head, her stance full of respect and embarrassment. She didn't know how long she stood there, but when she finally heard Zero's voice, telling her to stand, she obeyed without any hesitation. She walked away then, the door sliding behind her.

Suzaku took off his mask, and stared angrily at the fairy. "What _exactly _did you do?"

"I wanted to see how strong she was," Vivien replied, the creases in her forehead signifying her worry. "She really…is something."

"Does Nunnally know?"

"Of course. I wouldn't do anything without consulting her Highness first."

Nunnally…would authorize such a reckless move? But he specifically told them they were not to attack! What happened? Why did they disobey?! He was sure that they understood! They knew how to listen!

Yet…they still chose to do this. Not only were many lives lost, but their military weaponry could be used against them. As of now, Euphie could do whatever she wanted; blackmail, invade, take Nunnally as hostage, ruin Britannia, as well as the Black Knights. What exactly went on in her mind when she allowed them to do as she wished?

He stared hard at Vivien, who was now murmuring incoherently under her breath. Was there any way to salvage the situation? "What did you learn?" he asked.

She looked up, shocked that he would ask her such a ridiculous question. It seemed she was having a hard time speaking, so Suzaku helped her. "What…did…you…learn?"

"Guinevere…is very strong."

"What'd you mean? What did you send?"

"I've equipped most of the soldiers with Knightmares," she explained. "All but one of which…were destroyed."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do they have Knightmares?"

"No; she single-handedly demolished the ones entering through the Gate."

"This isn't some joke-"

"It's not."

_What?_ His mind went back to his precious, helpless Euphie, lost in her world of shadows and madness. There was…no way she could've taken them down. He reminded himself of Arthur's magic, yet at the same time, he knew she couldn't bring herself to kill them off. She was just too kind. "Was there anyone with her?"

"No, which of course, is why I'm so shocked. To think that someone of her rank would fight as a foot soldier." She smirked, shifting her weight from one side to the other. Suzaku wasn't done yet. "Where did you send them?"

"To three points. The Unseelie Courts, the Gate, and the Seelie Courts."

"Do you have…any idea what you've done?" Suzaku challenged, gripping his pale fists, trying to control himself. "Not only did you…you _used the as decoys! _And for what?! Euphie's never going to listen now!"

"Relax," Vivien said, but Suzaku cut her off. "Relax? Relax! You're really telling me to relax right now! What about your promise of saving Euphie?!"

"We are going to save her; we just needed to know what we were dealing with." Vivien stated evenly. "That girl gave her report accurately. It seems that there are two other people helping Guinevere."

Lelouch came through all of his strife. Suzaku began to calm down. "How do you know all of this?"

"I ingrained some of my magic into the Knightmares. What the machines see, I see. Of course, the Zero Squad didn't need Knightmares at the time. I simply needed to listen to Kallen's report."

"Then who?"

She chuckled sorrowfully. "Morgan. It's been a long time since I've seen her. She probably doesn't remember me at all."

"Morgan?" he asked, raising his eyes. "An acquaintance of yours?"

"She was once Arthur's servant. I believe she is now serving as the Queen's fool."

"How about the other person?"

"From what Kallen told us, it seems Guinevere has another. It's more than likely Mordred."

"Mordred…how ironic," he commented sadly. Lancelot, Guinevere, Morgan and Mordred, all of whom played a part in Arthur's demise. And with the exception of Euphemia, they all did in a way. He thought the past was buried, that no one would know the dirty secrets that were carefully guarded.

Vivien sighed. "Your lover doesn't need an army. She only needs those two." She eyed him suspiciously, and he gladly returned her piercing glare. "What?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"And why would I do that?" he asked sarcastically.

"Lancelot, we need every available advantage present to us. Morgan and Mordred cannot be defeated by petty wishes."

"Let me rephrase your statement; _you _want to kill them and Euphie. _I, _on the other hand, want them alive and well. And how were you able to open the gates anyways? Me and Euphie are the only ones able to do that."

"Keep in my _boy," _she hissed, "that _I _am the one who gave Arthur his power. Your precious Euphemia got her power from him, and you got it from her, so on and so forth. I am the original copy, therefore I triumph over you all. Her little barriers don't mean anything to me."

His eyes twitched. He _needed _her, just as much as she needed he and Nunnally. There wasn't any way around it, but he wasn't willing to allow her to use those precious lives as she pleased. He's had enough of this. "You have no jurisdiction in military matters." He said evenly.

"Oh? And how would you proceed?"

Titania flashed his eyes, and he slightly shook his head. No, he didn't want to be anywhere near that pedophile. She was vain, and she might even cause more harm than good. However, it was the only lead he had right now, and it didn't appeal to him to just sit by and do nothing. "I'll do it my own way. Also…I'd rather you not see the Empress."

"What will keep me from her, I ask?" she questioned in that annoying, haughty tone of hers. Suzaku resisted the urge to shoot her. Still, he refused to answer her question, and put his mask on. He walked out of the room, her eyes staring him down. His brain quickly moved from one subject to another, as he contemplated on Kallen's report.

The total annihilation of the Black Knights? It seemed too radical, even for Lelouch.


	42. Queen's Harlequins 385- Kiss

Queen's Harlequins Side Story: Kiss

Lelouch didn't do anything wrong. Or at least, he didn't think he did.

The incident happened two weeks after Euphie decided to send him to the Seelie Courts. He was just sitting there, trying to determine another proposal to help calm the nobles. He didn't understand why she wouldn't just eliminate them, though part of him suspected that she just didn't have to deal with them. It was easy to issue laws and proclamations, yet she left all the enforcing to C.C and Lelouch.

It'd become so hectic he hardly ever saw his partner anymore, even at night. He would just lie there in bed, sleep slowly lulling him into its arms. His eyes would seek out any strand of green hair, and sometimes, he was lucky. Other times, he just felt lonely.

He grumbled furiously, scratching out any unwanted mental thoughts about the rebellious aristocrats. Euphie abolished the nobility, didn't she? They were clinging to useless titles, doing whatever they could to keep their luxurious lives. And honestly, he was getting tired of them.

He was sitting on the steps when the first soldier came out, followed by the rest of his comrades. He noticed their angry whispers, his purple eyes analyzing the predicament. But he brushed it aside and continued with his work. It amazed Euphie how he could just do everything in his head; unlike he, she had to write everything down, before putting them in the fireplace, frustrated at another failed scenario.

He narrowed it to three options. He was about to deconstruct the plans, when his eyes noticed more solider gathering nearby. Again, those quiet voices reached his ears, but he ignored them still.

The aristocracy had the benefit of servants; they'll do whatever they need to for short-term relief. Those poor souls were so battered that they'll believe anything their masters tell them. That was the problem, but if he could somehow _blackmail _them, it would be so much easier. He didn't like C.C's methods; it was far too messy, far too dehumanizing, though she claimed the army's loyalty because of it. And if he came to the nobles alone, he might as well be asking for a death sentence. He's died many times over, and he wasn't willing to do it again. It was also extremely inefficient. How many nobles Titania had, he didn't know. Their contempt was loud enough, however.

He sighed, and looked up. There were more this time, their swords in place, their armors clanking with one another. They all stared at him, the hated fool. Now he remembered; they were the soldiers that broke his fall when he fell out of the window. He did thank them many times over, yet they stand there still, resentment in the air. Lelouch blinked, confusion settling in his eyes. "Can I help you?" he asked, taking note of how two soldiers endeavored to walk away, probably the captain of the guard.

"Where's Morgan?" one of them demanded.

"Out working. Go back to your stations," he replied lazily, returning to the problem at hand. Unless Euphie ordered an extermination-

He flinched at the loud sound in front of him. Lelouch looked up impatiently, the sword two feet away from him. The soldier put his hand on his hip, an unreadable expression on his face. "I don't like your tone."

"I don't like yours either," he answered sarcastically.

"Who gave you the right to talk to your superiors like that?"

Lelouch scoffed. "Superiors?"

"Yeah," the soldier leered, stepping closer to Lelouch. "Just because you're Morgan's lover doesn't mean you get to sit around on your lazy ass and do as you please."

"Lover?"

"We saw you in her bedroom!" another screamed, obviously enraged by the revelation. Jealously poured from his voice, and the man looked like he was going to cry any moment. "What thinks you have the right to touch her?"

Lelouch took count of the fairies before him. It wasn't the entire army, only a small faction. They were C.C's personal guard, he guessed. After all, you wouldn't find someone as fierce as that in the Courts, away from their idol. They resembled Kallen…in a sick, disgusting manner. He smirked and leaned back. "Morgan can sleep with anyone she wants. Get over it."

He grunted, the soldier grabbing the neck of his shirt. "Why are you all here?" he continued. "Shouldn't you all be working?"

"We are, asshole," the soldier sneered. "We're protecting the Viceroy from any distractions, so stay away from her."

"H-hey," a quiet, timid voice sounded. "Guys, that's not funny…"

"Shut up! Look at you, acting all high and mighty!" the man said. "You're nothing but a sex toy, got that? Morgan would never-"

"Never what?"

Lelouch jerked his finger forward, forcing a stray wire to come down in the distance. He heard the sharp sound cross his ears, and saw the man backing down, holding his throat. The wire grazed the surface, the blood clear on the thin object. It retreated when he put down his finger, and stood up to the defiant group. "Sex toy? How arrogant."

"What?" the man hissed.

"You're that loyal?" Lelouch challenged. "Fine then. Kill yourselves, destroy one another, bathe in urine for all I care. All you've displayed to me today was nothing more than disgusting. If you want her that badly, why wait? Surely you didn't think Morgan would be there forever, did you?"

"T-treason!" the shy voice cried.

"Oh? But it's true, isn't it?" Lelouch asked. "You've spent so much time fantasizing about her _breasts," _he enjoyed their uncomfortable faces, "that you never bothered completing the tasks at hand. And didn't her Majesty Euphemia say that you were to protect me?"

"You're just a spoiled brat! You don't know anything about anything!"

"Don't I?" he asked sadistically. "You're the one who doesn't know anything. You shouldn't talk to your _superiors _that way."

"I'll-"

"Stop," a voice boomed. Lelouch's eyes slid to the soldiers arriving in the doorway. How incompetent these people were, not that Lelouch needed any help. He stepped back, allowing the captain to deal with the men. His face was familiar; was he at Euphie's coronation? He turned away then. "I apologize for any trouble they caused you." he said softly.

"It's fine," Lelouch responded. "Just make sure they don't interfere again."

"Yes sir."

He smiled confidently at the guard; at least he was submissive, if not shy. Lelouch allowed them to continue on with the day, the men screaming at their leader for letting him go so easily. Lelouch took note of their envious eyes, and their killing intent was so real he might have to lock the door from now on.

They were his new playthings.

When C.C returned, she collapsed onto the throne. The soldiers, including the captain, were kneeling before her. It was the end of the day, the evening sun bidding a farewell to the Seelie Courts. Lelouch walked out, his smile taunting. The soldiers all looked away, but most watched him again when he ascended the stairs; their suspicious eyes were hilarious at the time. He could still hear their anguished moans when he brushed aside C.C's bangs and kissed her forehead.

She mumbled softly. "A few more minutes," she whispered. He laughed at her childish pleas, when he heard a cough. The captain nodded in understanding. "Should we go?"

"Yes, thank you."

Funny, how one little kiss could make the entire guard hate you.


	43. Chapter 39

The former earl had many things to do, one of which was to deal with a brat who had been put in charge of the entire realms.

Well, two brats.

The earl didn't enjoy his title being stripped away, nor did he particularly like the edict of his lands being confiscated. He was annoyed that a kid would act so much mightier than he, who had years of experience, he, who had stuck by the monarchy through thick and thin. Did any of these people know who he was? He was Lord of the Merchants, the epitome of Hermes himself; one word, and the trade routes to and from the lands will close. Shouldn't they think of him as an important ally; were they underestimating him?

His wife cowered behind his wrath, as he threw the crystal plate at her forehead for the umpteenth time. It didn't matter whether she bled or not; she could always heal? He wished his pride was like her body, however useless it was. He wished it cold recover quickly, though he had a hard time fulfilling his wish.

And that predicament produced a series of incoherent screams that poured from his lips. And now, _they, _of all people…_they _were pushing on him another warning! The letter sat on his desk, neatly watching the fairy curse at its contents. Oh what a sad day this was; to think that he, of all people, would lose his _fortune _(though it wasn't much) to his _slaves (_they say they're liberated, but they're really not). What right did they have to do such things? Who did they honestly believe they were dealing with?

"D-dearest," his wife, Sonia, whimpered. "P-please, it's only for the better-"

"Shut up! Shut up you!" The earl pointed an accusatory finger at the trembling woman. "You! You had some hand in this, didn't you?! You kept going on and on about those _creatures _and now look what's happened! They're threatening to take everything from us!"

Sonia had thought it best for their _servants _to take everything. After all, they were kind and gentle, weren't they? Also, she was personally tired of living such a luxurious life; a life like that had brought her nothing but pain and heartbreak. She didn't want a loveless marriage; she wanted a beautiful family to call her own, with sweet little children, and a caring husband. It didn't matter if she had money or not. But even she knew better than to say this out loud. It would've earned her another beating.

"B-but…" She stopped when she felt a cup hit her forehead, causing her to collapse on the ground. She told everyone to remain outside, seeing as the earl had a ferocious temper. He'd thrown things at her before, and she was used to it. But it was lasting longer than usual; he would normally send her to her room afterwards.

The naive creature she was, Sonia didn't know what the terrifying anger in the earl's eyes meant. She sat there in frozen silence, as he continued to rant on and on about the li Britannias. "Because of them, we'll have to burn everything! Do you know, Sonia, how many people are just _dying to be in our shoes?! _Not even _Titania _could imagine how numerous our enemies are!"

"I-If you go to the Viceroy, I'm sure…I'm s-sure-"

"Shut up woman!" He screeched, causing her to flinch. "You're nothing more than a _bitch, _understand?! You have no idea what it's like day after day, to-"

There was a tiny, timid knock on the door, causing the earl to freeze. Sonia could feel the tears dripping down her cheeks, but she dared not move. She didn't turn to look at the door, and only sat there as humble as she could, without arousing anymore hatred. A small whisper sounded from behind the oak.

The earl cursed. "Who would have the _audacity…" _he grumbled, kicking Sonia on the stomach as he marched toward the door in that vile arrogance. She struggled to keep upright, as she heard the door creak open. "Yes?" the earl barked. "What is it?"

"I…I have an audience," the quiet voice said, "with…I believe…the Earl Corll?"

Earl Dean Arnold Corll huffed. She could tell just from reading the atmosphere how her husband was positioned; his fat hips were trying to appear flirtatious, his eyes dropping low to the ground. She tried not to cover her ears when she heard him licking his lips, and burned with shame. She fought down a sob when the boy pushed forward. His footsteps were light and carefree, though Sonia knew he was only pretending. Why was he here?

Corll shut the door behind him. "You look so…official. Might I ask why you've come to my humble abode?" he asked politely, removing any trace of malice he held not long ago.

"I'm here on orders from her Highness," the youth replied. Sonia felt his eyes on her, taking in her beaten form. She straightened herself, trying to look regal, though she knew she failed miserably at it. "Madam, if I may." He offered his hand.

She was hesitant. Sonia looked at Corll for directions, which he urged her to take it. She did, and it was then she got a good look at the man.

Dark, brown hair fell from his eyes, but they were carefully moved, as though they were toyed with often. He wore a black feather on the right side of his hair, and as she followed the thing down, she noticed how it barely grazed his cheek. His idle, lilac eyes gave her a sense of security she hadn't felt in a long time. What she did find strange was how he dressed all in black, with the exception of the white undershirt he had underneath. And why had he gone barefoot? Surely the journey was so long! Didn't his feet hurt?

But the man turned back to the earl, and gave him a simple smile, while Corll narrowed his eyes. The two contrasted sharply. "I see," he said curtly. "Tell her Highness that we are doing all we can to help free the servants. We're beginning to negotiate with them, though as you can see, most don't want to leave." He gestured his arm dramatically, overemphasizing the act he intended to carry.

The youth blinked, cocking his head a bit. "Sir, I see all your employees here, but none of them seem very happy. I would've thought that such arrangements would warrant some appreciation."

"I know; they've been demanding more and more everyday," Corll said suggestively, leering toward the visitor. "I don't know how to keep up."

"Ah, I know. Speaking of which, I was wondering what you call yourself now."

"Just Arnold. Dean if I can avoid it," he said humorously, forcing himself to laugh. It was humiliating to him, but there was no other way. He had to get this man to leave.

"And…if I may ask…why was she on the ground?"

"She was cleaning," he answered quickly.

"I've cleaned before," the youth said, staring at Sonia. She felt her face heat up and fixed her eyes down. "Cleaning isn't usually associated with bruises."

"We have hard floors," Corll countered. "If the queen would be so kind as to give us some money to help with the renovations-"

"Surely there are other ways to clean a floor." The youth kept whispering, taking in his surroundings. There was a pause between the two men, so much so that Sonia began to feel a bit worried. She bit her lip, tentatively turning her head toward her husband. She's seen that look before. He wanted to prey on someone, something, anything that could get his mind off the stress.

The youth could hardly be considered lucky.

For the past years, her husband had been molesting the children of the servants he resented so bitterly. He threatened to kill Sonia, had she ever told anyone about his actions. He even told his men they could use her for prostitution, for drugs, for experimentation, for anything…He truly believed he had the influence to get away with it all.

This was all before she stumbled upon his room, finding stomachs and groins scattered all over.

It was a disgusting sight. Semen and blood filled his bed, along with the half-dead boys lying all over the floor. She gaped, she cried, she screamed at them to wake up…but they didn't. To this day, the parents still don't know where their children were, but she knew many of them were becoming suspicious. She, after all, was the one to walk out of that bedroom, blood all over, wiping away all the evidence.

And now here she was, prepared to play her part again. It was sad, sickening, but what else could she do? She's spoken with Corll, but he wouldn't listen. She wouldn't dare ask anyone else, knowing that it would bring shame to Corll and she. It was a matter of pride for her as well, however others may want to put it. She wasn't willing to step aside and watch the people she _cared for _ suffer alone.

But she also wasn't willing to just let her husband do as he pleased. She stepped in. "Corll-"

"What are you suggesting boy?" the earl asked, licking his lips once again.

And suddenly, there was blood on the letter.

There was blood everywhere, actually. It just seemed to be floating everywhere. Corll's cheeks, his hands, his eyes, his _chest…_everywhere, there was crimson. She blinked, desperately trying to wake herself up from this horrible nightmare.

The youth was still there. His arm was stretched out, a black glove donning his right hand. His eyes were hidden behind the veil of his hair, and his once cheerful disposition turned to something truly frightening. He was cold toward the Earl's death, as the wires released the noble from his grasp. "Wipe the dirt with your body," the boy sneered. "Imagine the good you could do from way down there."

"W…wha…"

"Her Highness gave you an order," he stated coldly. "You refused to obey it. People are suffering for your insolence, and now you're paying for it with your life."

"H..How dare…" Corll was stopped by the splatter of blood that poured from his mouth. "How dare I?" the boy finished haughtily. "How dare _you_, believing in your own titles and authority, think that you are better than everyone else simply because of a stereotypical label? How utterly repulsive." The youth watched lazily while the Earl struggled to breathe, his eyelids dropping low. Sonia saw how he reached toward her anxiously, begging her to come to comfort him.

She would've. She could've. But she didn't. Instead, she balled her fists, and cursed him loudly. She told him of her plans, of how she was going to give everyone what they deserved, how she was going to destroy his old regime and mourn for those who have died. She told him her compassionate heart, and how she couldn't even stomach what he'd done to those children. She was quite happy when she was done. By then, the Earl was already dead, drowning in his own blood.

She breathed heavily, empowered by her onslaught. She turned to the youth suddenly, that old fear manifesting in her mind. "W-who…"

"I am Mordred, a simple fool," Mordred greeted. "I think everyone will soon hear of the tyrant's death. They can do whatever they want now."

"I…I…"

"Of course, they'll need supervision. Poverty isn't exactly a welcome parting gift now, is it?" Mordred noticed her garb, cautiously observing as Sonia smoothed out her skirt. A part of her wanted to scream with joy, jump high into the air and proclaim her freedom. But another part of her felt wary, reluctant, as if this was only an exchange from one prison to another. She didn't know if she could trust him; he did just kill her husband. What's to stop him from killing her as well?

But Mordred leaned over and simply patted her head. "There's work in the Seelie Courts now. And if you want, you can come to work in the Viceroy's manor, though it depends on what you can do-"

"I…I can read," she said loudly, shocked by the highness of her voice. Was it always so feminine? "I…I can write, and I know how to count. I…can do simple arithmetic, and I can speak four different languages."

"An impressive set of skills." Mordred mused, before turning his heel and beginning to walk out of the room. "You can mourn, though it won't do you much good. I suggest a burial first, six feet deep-"

"I'd rather he rot," she sneered, finding her true voice at last.

"Or that too."

* * *

><p>C.C said her goodbyes to the guards before retiring for the day, her mind already on her next task. Lelouch was taking care of the nobility, which left the responsibility of finding Titania up to her. She didn't want to seek out her old mistress; heavens, she'd rather suffer a thousand nightmares than try to find an old face, any old face, even Mao's. However, it was because of her desire for vengeance did she undergo the task, even if it will get her nowhere. She had Euphie and Lelouch's support, so it shouldn't be a problem.<p>

She sat on the throne, gazing at nothing, as she sort through her memories. She sensed the same presence all over, hugging her legs to her chest tightly. She closed her eyes, and memorized every detail of the disgusting woman, every emotion she felt, every insecurity she'd ever known. Even the failed lovers she had come to kill was useful to C.C. At last, she pieced together Titania's presence.

Lelouch's report was accurate; the fairy queen was, indeed, alive. Her spirit was in Japan, around the former Tokyo settlement. It was no surprise; her dolls were there. She was always childish. C.C bit her lip, and concentrated deeply. The dead had come back to life, and they took along with them a bit of the Unseelie Courts, so it made Titania easier. Unlike they, she didn't have the same submissiveness to her; she was never one to give in.

Her mind kept taking her to Ashford Academy, and even when she tried to convince herself that she wasn't there, something edged her on. It made C.C turn back to the school, skimming through the long, elegant hallways, the bright classrooms. She'd been there once before, for pizza, or for Lelouch's discomfort, she could never tell. Her reasoning always blurred when she was bored.

She sorted through the students, and their ignorant, blissful lives. The presence kept leading her toward a single, familiar redhead, named Shirley. That didn't make any sense; Shirley was alive. C.C crossed her arms, analyzing the girl from behind. She was innocent, and C.C knew it. She was an unfortunate victim, to get caught up in all of this, and she was the reason why Lelouch decided to destroy the Geass order in the first place. She had a powerful impact on her partner; maybe that's why he decided not to come back.

She smirked sadly. Funny, how life works sometimes.

But the scene shifted around her. This time, Shirley was in her room, staring at the ceiling. C.C looked quizzically at her. The day was nice, the sun was shining; what could the girl be doing in her room? The witch recalled that she was on Student Council, as well as the swim club. She didn't have time to be in her room, doing nothing.

It was what lay under the bed did C.C stop.

The doll was in the very image of her father. It had every feature, every line, every hair in its cold, hard head. It opened its mouth, but closed again, seeing as it didn't have anything to say. Her existence _radiated _from it. C.C's mouth hung open slightly, but it shut itself when she turned, finding Kallen there.

It'd been ages since she'd met Q-1. C.C enjoyed playing with her feelings for Lelouch, though the pilot irritated her to no end. She, as well as Lelouch, liked the companionship she gave the two, allowing them to feel human before the Code took over once more. And, like Lelouch, she would've expected Kallen to live happily, joyfully in the world. Her trials were over; she needn't bother herself with anymore with any of their ordeals.

The serious expression on her face told C.C otherwise.

"It's Zero," she said solemnly. "He wants to talk with Titania."

_So he knows. _C.C kept her hands to her side, patiently waiting for the doll to react. It was anticlimactic, not at all how she expected it to be. "Lancelot?" she drawled boldly. "About time. I was starting to get impatient."

"It's only because of us-"

"Yeah, I know. I'll meet with him." Titania sighed as she dragged herself off the floor and stretched her limbs, though they were made of plastic. She scoffed when she looked down at Shirley. "You stay here. Don't say anything if you hear me."

"Bite me," Shirley mumbled.

"What a loser," Titania grumbled, allowing herself to be escorted by the pilot. It'd taken a while until the sun went down, but the two finally exited from the dorms. C.C faintly heard the location and time of where they were supposed to meet. It'd be two days from now, in the zone of the Chinese Federation.

Her eyes shot open, and rapidly stared at her partner, who was sitting on the steps. She blinked, rubbing her eyes. She must be getting old; she didn't even sense him when he entered the room. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Suzaku knows about Titania."

"And?" Lelouch prompted.

"He wants to meet with her."

"When?"

"Two days time, in the Chinese Federation. Will you assassinate her then?"

"We'd cause a scene, wouldn't we?" He sighed, staring up at the rose window. It reflected the sun and everything around it, making it into a gorgeous seam of rainbows and light. "They'll think Euphie is attacking them, which will get them more interested."

"So we just let it play out?" C.C suggested. "Euphie missed her chance of dying on the battlefield when the Black Knights invaded. Suzaku already knows you and Euphie are alive."

"It's more than likely he'll assume you're with us too."

"He wanted to…save Euphemia from her madness, right?"

"I don't doubt what he says is true," Lelouch acknowledged sadly, "but I don't particularly trust the Lady of the Lake, especially since she's so close to Nunnally and Zero."

"So we just sit back and do nothing?"

"No…not nothing." Lelouch said softly. "I can probably try to reason with Suzaku. There's a chance he'll defect to our side, since Vivien enacted her little war without his permission…"

"Effectively making him our eyes and ears in Britannia, right?"

"Aren't you curious too?"

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Hello everyone. I, as you know, am the Seelie Court Jester.

As you've seen, the name Dean Arnold Corll sounds familiar, does it not?

If it doesn't, Dean Arnold Corll is actually a real live criminal. He was a narcissistic sociopath that enjoyed castrating young boys and munching on their organs until they turned to mush. His nicknames include the 'Pied Piper' or 'Candyman' since he, I think, owned a Candy factory.

The character is portrayed as an earl, since he reminded me of the 'Earl of Pudding'.


	44. Chapter 40

Euphemia had Luzhin's plans laid out in front of her. There was a new marketplace in the process of being built, and schools were opting up in a blink of an eye; with any luck, the children might start being homeschooled again, though they still needed some kind of examination to show their competency. A trade route was opening between the mountains in the directions of the Winter and Autumn Lands, a sure way to acquire a steady harvest. She knew it was risky to depend on the Wildelands alone as their sole ally, so it was good to evoke more alliances in the event of war. Her hand traced the corner of the page, her thumb removing itself to find the Seelie Courts scrunched in the distance. That's right; Lulu still needed to report to her about Titania.

It'd been weeks after the Purge, but because of their unpopular status, the aristocrats hadn't been getting any support. In fact, the commoners believed that this was a good thing. Eliminate the foes to ensure the good queen reigned forever. She believed she read something like that once. Alice in Wonderland, maybe?

How foolish they were, to believe in their own lies.

But they were still aware of themselves. They were nowhere as near as idiotic as the advisor standing before her. He still had a hope that the new edicts would pass. She knew perfectly well how many assistants he trampled over just to get her to look at these plans. Euphemia took a long, hard look at the tiny corner, and lowered the papers. "These are all plans for our home?"

"Correct, your Highness." Luzhin said sickeningly. "I personally arranged the trade routes myself. I, as you know, am also the one to suggest the alliance between the Black Forest. I doubt the Summer and Spring Courts will want anything to do with us. They may even attack us, if the opportunity appears."

He wasn't C.C, nor was he Lulu. What right does he have to tell her about such things? She took a deep breath. "Don't forget; I've united the Seelie Courts under my rule. If we establish this alliance with the Black Forest, it'd make us appear biased."

"Your Highness, surely you can't be serious. I mean, those people probably won't ever…_advance_ to our status. It's best if we secure a steady source of employment-"

"Luzhin, I am not listening to this," Euphemia said callously. "The reason why I destroyed the old monarch was to help bring everyone up. I'm not going to abandon my motive."

"Your Majesty, please reconsider-" She held up her hand, forcing the desperate man to stay silent. An exasperated expression formed on her face, her hand folding the plan neatly. "I'd have to say, I love your blueprint. We will use this and give credit where it is due. However, this plan will include the Seelie Courts as well."

"I understand your concern milady," Luzhin countered. "But I don't feel like the Seelie Courts are ready yet for such improvements. If we give them these resources now, they might just turn on us."

Those familiar words stung her. Lelouch told her Britannia had changed, that Area 11 was now Japan. In fact, everyone, even the numbers, could be themselves without worry. The world was at peace…but that wasn't her world anymore. And she wasn't going to get anywhere if people like Luzhin were in her way. How did he even get this position? She sure as hell didn't appoint him, and she doubted that her fools would make that stupid a decision. She looked up. "I'm curious; remind me who gave you your appointment."

"Ah…you…you did, milady," he admitted shamefully.

Odd; she didn't remember something like that. "No, really."

"It…it's true, milady. You indeed gave me my job," Luzhin said, clutching his chest fearfully. Was he being removed? What would that mean for the enemies watching, waiting for his downfall? Was it too late to clean his act? Euphemia could practically see the cogs turning in his head. Must've bullied his way in.

"Very well, that will do. Thank you for your plans, Luzhin. I look forward to _improving_ them." She smirked when he bowed humbly, briskly walking away from the throne. She sat patiently when his footsteps faded, before laughing slightly. "How long have you been there?"

"Forever," Lelouch said cautiously, stepping from behind the armor, like he always did nowadays. He reminded her of a stranger she met one day, always appearing and disappearing whenever they pleased. Her father used to have one like that; he was executed when Charles found out he'd been aiding the resistance movements in the EU. She was rather fond of that man; he acted like an older brother.

He would always come to her so happily, but Lelouch simply strolled to the steps, stopping there without hesitation. It was so different from the other times when he simply plopped himself on the hard ground. She blinked, pondering at this sudden change. "What is it?" she asked regally.

"I've gotten rid of the last of the factions," Lelouch said.

"Any news of Titania?"

"It seems Suzaku has found Titania."

She, somehow, remained calm; her brain was already combing through the possible solutions. But by the look on her brother's face, this might actually be a good thing. Why? "Lulu, tell me," she ordered.

"Vivien will be there as well, and I don't believe Titania takes kindly to following orders. If anything, we can use this to our advantage. But we still might have to send someone to help dissipate them."

"So…Suzaku has already decided on his plan then?"

"It would appear that way."

"Then we have no choice as well," she said, standing from her position. She steadily descended down the stairs, finding herself a few feet away from her brother. Lelouch did seem a bit surprised. "You mean you're agreeing with Luzhin? I didn't think you could stand him."

"You're right; I can't. However, he does have a point; we need a strong military if we want to stand any chance against the Black Knights, as well as UFN and Britannian forces."

"What makes you so sure that the UFN will intervene?" he asked, his tone arousing curiosity from her. What exactly did he know? Euphemia straightened herself. "You said Nunnally was friends with Kaguya and Tianzi. We don't know if they think we're a threat or not."

"Euphie," he pleaded, taking one step toward her. "You shouldn't go making enemies unnecessarily. It's a waste of your time, as well as Suzaku's."

"And what if it isn't?" Euphemia asked. "If things degrade further between us, then what do you think will happen? Besides, you were once Zero." He flinched at the mention, but she continued. "You probably always had a backup plan. You dealt with Ella and with Schniezel. You know better than anyone, you and C.C-"

"But we can't waste our time of consequences that might not even happen. You know that."

"But what if it happens? What then?"

"There's a high chance that it won't." C.C's memories rang through his brain, the thoughts clear in his mind. She showed him everything she saw that day, when she found Titania. It hurt that Shirley still hadn't gotten ahold of herself, but at least she wasn't in this place anymore, under Arthur.

But Euphemia wasn't having it. "So she found Titania, but it was already too late; your soldiers found her first?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we need our soldiers to be deployed. Are they ready?"

"Nunnally isn't _like _that," Lelouch darkly whispered. "She'd never do something like that!"

"What about Vivien? Huh?" Euphemia pressed. "So long as the Lady of the Lake is by her side, we can't do anything about it!"

"We'll find a way to remove her-"

"It'll take time!" she screamed, suddenly losing her temper. She'd lost all self control then, her seething rage crying for an outlet. She didn't see him as her precious 'Lulu', but as a target. Those beloved memories vanished from her sight, never to resurface for long. "Something like that takes time! People need time to change! Do you have any idea what happens when you force them too?! Do you?!"

"Euphie, calm down-!"

"No! Get a hold of yourself Mordred!" she shouted. "If we don't prepare ourselves, there will be red, red all over! We can't afford to be weak this time! Don't you remember what happened at the SAZ? Don't you?!"

"E-Euphie-"

"I remember!" she laughed hysterically. "I remember everything! Arthur dragged me away, the moment you agreed! And guess where I found myself?! Suzaku was saying things I didn't understand! The man thought I was dying for goodness sakes!" She turned around, tiny claws forming in the palm of her hands. "He thought I was leaving him! Don't you know how confused I was?! So I started saying something, anything to calm him down! But I guess I was just…"

A sob rose from her throat. She didn't know if she let it out. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling, and gripped her fists when she heard the fool approach her. "Just…just stop," she snapped. "So now…I'm trying to start over, for everyone! I'm…just trying to protect you!"

"But…Euphemia…is this the-"

"It is," she cut off. "It is…Mordred, don't you think it's a bit unfair…for C.C to get the position of Viceroy?"

"Euphemia," Lelouch said, narrowing his eyes. Mordred? "C.C is good at her job." She placed Luzhin's plans in his hands, before turning around. "I know. But because of all these obstacles, I need you-"

"Euphie."

"To become the Viceroy of the Unseelie Courts."

"Might I ask this change?" Lelouch inquired, gripping the documents frustratedly. Was this girl going to listen? Apparently, she wasn't. "I need to keep you safe. I don't want you out on the battlefield, where everyone can see you."

"You're just as-"

"Mordred!"

"Lelouch!"

She stiffened. "Mordred li Britannia, I'm ordering you to take this position." she commanded coldly. The darkness in her eyes clouded her mind, a deep black settling in her heart. Lelouch's eyes widened, as he watched his dear sister close off the doors to the hearts around her. She was unstable, yet steadfast, crazy, yet sane. Was she in denial? Was that denial the only thing that kept her reasoning alive?

But then…could he help her now?

The question lingered in his mind, and without thinking, he said yes to her proposal.

* * *

><p>Suzaku remained cold as Kallen shoved Titania in. Surprisingly, she didn't say anything, other than the occasional insult. Though the vessel took the form of Shirley's father, he could very well see the agonized queen at his mercy. She sneered at him, refusing to bow. Vivien was, too, in the very same room. He nodded toward Kallen. "Leave us."<p>

"As you wish sir," she said sourly, turning her heel and leaving them.

The tension was building in the atmosphere, and generally, Suzaku wasn't one to hold onto that kind of thing. However, he did nothing to dissipate it. If anything, he welcomed it. But it was Titania who spoke first. "What'd you want with me?"

"Mordred li Britannia. Who is he?" Suzaku asked.

"How should I know? It's not like I can do anything about it."

"That's right; you _can't _do anything, which is why I'm _demanding the answer. _You should know your position by now." Titania scoffed, turning her head to examine his office. It was neat, orderly, something she'd never take Lancelot to be. But unfortunately, he hadn't made one intimate move towards her. She was about ready to cast aside that dream, when she caught Vivien standing next to him. Her face scrunched up disgustingly. "You!"

"Me?"

"What're you doing here?"

"As of this point, helping you get back on your throne."

She laughed. "Why would you want to do that? What's in it for you if I do return to power?! Why should I-"

"Might I remind you that it's your only chance to return? Surely you didn't think you could take Guinevere on your own." Suzaku commented, causing the former ruler to fall silent. He smirked, knowing now she will listen. "There's something I need to ask Guinevere, and in return, you will become queen."

"If I do all you say, you mean?" she observed cunningly.

"I won't try to deny it."

"What're you gonna ask her?" She raised her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I need to know too, if we're going to be-"

"We aren't comrades," Suzaku interrupted. "You are our puppet; you will do what we say, or else we will send you back to the Courts humiliated and utterly deprived. I'll let Guinevere do what she wants with you."

The shock was what made him chuckle humorlessly. It was so easy, to just simply take out his frustrations on everyone and everything; even Oghi and Kaguya were subjected to this, when he canceled their meeting. In all honesty, it seems he's completely forgot about putting up a front so that Nunnally could help keep the peace. Feelings of worthlessness, after all, had been welling up inside of him, since his encounter with Lelouch. Being told to stay out of Euphie's business, to look after everyone else while she was suffering…made him feel like a coward.

And he was one, by the looks of things. His men are being lied to, that the fifty men who had died were just unfortunate victims of a freak accident. Only Kallen, and the rest of the Zero Squad, was spared of the gruesome details, though they kept up the lie. Vivien probably ordered her to. "As of this point, you're our hostage."

"Wh-wha…"

"There's a good chance we'll be at war with them," he said. "If it comes to that, then we can't afford to hold back. Besides, I was always curious about the Courts. Nunnally and Euphie talked all about it-"

"Hold on!" she screeched. "You can't just do that! That's not how things work in the Courts!"

"No. That wasn't how things worked in _your _Courts. But with this, we'll be able to help save Euphie…"

"Ha! The aristocrats are still there! They won't let you do as you please!"

He blinked up at her. "Then order them to stand down. You're a symbol tied to their power, right? What if you were, I don't know, suddenly killed?"

"I already suffered that fate," she spat.

"Oh? By Guinevere?" Vivien asked. Suzaku closed his eyes. So, things have already gone that far? Was Euphie even his anymore? He couldn't find an answer; he disregarded Lelouch's thoughts though. They were meaningless now. The guy was never one to just take an insult.

"Y-yes," Titania said haughtily. "She ripped my heart out, but as you can see, I'm very much alive-"

"Barely alive," Suzaku corrected. "You don't even have your own body, do you?" It disgusted him. "You're only taking what belongs to other people."

"These dolls are mine!"

"Because you made them so. I believe if they had a voice and a will, they would've left you long ago."

"Enough," Vivien said, coming between the two. "Those are our terms. I'd recommend you not go against us on this. You're powerless the way you are; you can do nothing but collect dust." Titania grimaced, forcing her to look away. "But…with our help, you can do much more than that. The Courts will make you feel so welcomed you might even garner enough influence to go against us."

"Smooth tongue," Titania whispered.

"Indeed, such a thing could happen. And if it did, we won't stop you."

"Nonintervention…if the people love me enough?"

"Correct."

Suzaku watched the two women carefully, absorbing their wariness, as well as their words. Was it really safe, to entrust the title of mascot to Titania, however trivial it was? If Titania didn't do what she was tricked into doing, Nunnally's, as well as his, reputations would be smeared. Then again, she was a puppet regime. Anything she would do would have to be approved by him first.

And what part did Vivien play in all of this? Removing Guinevere from the throne, reinstating Arthur? He always thought of the king as a bad ruler, but he never got the chance to meet him in person. Perhaps that kindness was still with Suzaku after all. But the magic he possessed, the magic Euphie had stolen…already showed something demonic. He longed for the days when he could just sit on that table again, watching for anything that could be coming his way, Euphie at his side. Hell, even Lelouch or C.C would do.

But it's all gone now.

When Titania agreed to their terms, he simply told the two women he was off to bed, though his eyes followed Vivien as she exited the office as well, heading off to the Palace Gardens. Nunnally seems to trust her enough to let her near the Palace, at least, and so do Cornelia and Guilford. He trusted their judgement more than anything.

So that night, he let himself drift into an endless sleep, one with no gardens or tables.


	45. Chapter 41

Why'd you say yes?" C.C asked him one night.

Lelouch opened his eyes, the darkness slowly dawning clearer and clearer upon them. The silk covers wrapped itself around their bodies, though the inside was extremely comfortable. The soft sheets took a form of white snow, a sharp contrast to their dark clothes. The iris, a usual, was sitting there, in the moonlight, withering away by someone's dependence, the water in the cup turning turning a light shade of purple.

It was his last night in the Seelie Courts, before he had to move back to Avalon. He told C.C after he got back, disturbing the witch greatly. Normally, she would've come to Euphie herself, but for some reason, she abstained from the queen. Lelouch found it strange, but he couldn't do anymore than that.

He shifted his body so that it would be facing hers. Had C.C been awake all night? He smirked. "Are you that worried?"

"What would you do without me?" Her blatant tone forced a chuckle down his throat.

"I figured that if I get closer to her, I'd be able to knock some sense into her by messing with her policies. If I do, perhaps she'd go back to the way she was."

"It's not like you to just-"

"Besides, the Unseelie Courts are closer to Japan and the EU. No doubt there's Black Knights stationed there, and it's very convenient I can just cross over. Of course, I have to find a way to sneak past Euphie."

A smile tugged at her tight lips. "So you're going there to spy?"

"I don't think she's telling us everything."

"Why? It's not productive if we keep chasing after 'I think', you know."

"She called me 'Mordred'."

They jolted out of the bed when they heard a loud _thud _from across the room. Their senses tingled as they sprung apart, with narrowed eyes in the darkness. There was no one there; a stray book maybe. Lelouch looked down at his partner, who clutched the pillow. "Mordred, huh?" She scoffed emptily. "Who knows? Maybe that's what she'll address you from now on."

"This isn't a joke."

"It shows us that her mind is getting muddled by that man's insolence. Is Arthur still in the tower?"

"I'll go pay a visit to him then."

She jerked uncomfortably as he plopped himself back on the be. It was fortunate that no one was listening by the door, or anywhere in the manor. C.C sent all the soldiers to military training, and though everyone was confused, many knew that it was a direct order from Queen Euphemia herself. It made a lot of people worry, even if she kept showering them with kindness and compassion.

But that was what happened when Euphie let people in the castle. There's a limit to how much you can trust strangers. "But why wouldn't she just make you sub-Viceroy then? Does she think I'm a threat?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "If she did, she wouldn't have trusted you with most of the army. I believe she just wants to keep a closer eye on me."

"Did she say anything about our Titania issue?"

"She wants us to ready ourselves for war," he stated. "But she doesn't want to let anyone know about it. She wants to form as many alliances as she can, and make them all dependent on us-"

"So when the time comes, they have no choice but to help us."

"Most likely."

"Hmph." C.C smiled; clearly the queen had learned something from them after all. She was beginning to grasp the situation they were all in. It was no use for any of them to protect Suzaku; he'd just been found by Lady Vivien and Titania. Though neither of them were very social, that doesn't mean they don't have "friends" elsewhere; is Euphie trying to corner them? "It seems we have nothing to worry about."

"What about the magic?" Lelouch countered. "It's made of memories, or so I've been told."

"May I ask who I told you?"

"What? I can't have secrets?" He laughed mentally at her sour face, a playful distrust mirrored in her eyes. "But if Arthur's magic is that poisonous, Euphemia is already starting to fall-"

"She was a princess of Charles zi Britannia," C.C reminded. "And she'd been held captive here for so long. There's no doubt that some of that experience will lead to madness. Even Euphemia is reluctant to carry that burden."

"Yes, perhaps." Lelouch murmured, resting his cheek on the coolness of the pillow. "Perhaps if we just remind her of some of the good times, she might get better."

"Might?"

"Well, I've never worked with magic before. I wouldn't know."

* * *

><p>Shirley met Rivalz and Gino outside Tamaki's Bistro. Rivalz had the night off, and Gino couldn't resist coming to a "commoner's" restaurant. The man still surprised Shirley, but she found herself welcoming the distraction, even if he was a bit too happy at times. She smiled when she saw them waiting for her outside the cozy doors. She wore her blue dress, a light aquamarine jacket draped across her shoulders. Gino had his school uniform on, possibly due to the after school modeling gig he so helplessly agreed to. Rivalz was in a white shirt, with simple khaki pants that illuminated the surrounding shadows.<p>

They looked so normal. Shirley found herself saddened by the obvious fact, but she still plastered on her happy-go-lucky smile. "I've heard about this place. Is the food really that good?"

"Yeah," Rivalz said cheerfully. "Tamaki's a good chef. That is, when he's not drunk."

"Oh…he's an alcoholic?"

"Man!" Gino squealed as the three entered the store. "Here I thought he was a simple bartender! The drinking age in Britannia isn't as low as Japan."

"Oh come off it," Shirley scolded. "You know, if he keeps drinking like that, he's going to get wasted-"

"And all his money will go down the drain," Rivalz laughed lightly. "Relax. The guy knows what he's doing. Hey! Table for three!"

A waitress turned around, and greeted them casually. Luckily, though the restaurant was packed, they still found seats, even if they were near the sports bar. Those girls always made Shirley feel bad, especially with their skimpy outfits. Not that she wanted to be in their shoes, of course, but it'd be nice if she had the same body they did. She recalled the times when she stared at herself in the bathroom mirrors, trying to measure her breast size, all for a certain new student Milly had introduced. She'd worry about if she was sexy enough, or it she was just too cute and harmless, or if she was even annoying.

But those days were over. She examined the menu, scanning through the selections. Kallen had told her that Zero will take care of everything. "You don't need to worry anymore," Shirley remembered the pilot saying. But it was because of Zero that she became even more alert. She hadn't forgotten of how she felt when Lelouch almost killed her father, or anyone else who had been caught up in his activities. How can he be so reckless? The new Zero wasn't giving her much either.

And she couldn't help but worry for Titania. Sure, the doll was the malevolent fairy queen, but it's not like she's a threat now. What could Zero possibly want with her? Was he trying to use her as bait? Was he trying to lure Euphie out? What was Zero's relationship with her? The questions pressed her mind, so much so she didn't hear the waitress asking her what she wanted. It was only through Rivalz did she snap back to reality.

Shirley stared apologetically at the impatient woman. "Sorry. I'll just have some sukiyaki."

"Drink?"

"Water."

"Oh! Sushi! Sushi for me!" Gino exclaimed excitedly. The poor waitress was taken off guard, as she hastily attempted to write down everything Gino pointed to. Rivalz scowled. "Hey, I'm not made of money, you know…"

"Don't worry old man! I'm paying."

The two teens' jaws dropped rapidly. Well, Gino did have a small fortune in the bank, even though he wasn't a noble. Shirley didn't like it when people paid for her, even if it was on a date. If friends paid for you, was it okay? She humbly nodded. "But I'm still surprised. Your food, out of everyone else's, is gonna cost the most."

"No need, I can eat it all!"

"You're way too happy," Rivalz observed, before folding his menu. He thanked 'Stephanie' and watched as the waitress sashayed away from the table. He turned to Shirley. "So…how is everything?" he asked awkwardly.

"It's fine. You shouldn't worry so much," Shirley assured.

"Y-yeah. Are you still coming to Kallen's party? It's been a year since…you know…"

"Since Lulu died." She closed her eyes, her hands in her lap. It hurt Shirley, knowing that Lelouch did all those things when he was Emperor. If he was still alive after everyone thought he was dead, doesn't that mean he was the good guy in the end? It must be terribly lonely, to be out like that. Does he have anyone? Does anyone know what he did for the world? Probably not, since the people around her celebrated his death so happily. She smiled. "Of course I am! Everyone's really happy, so…I have to try and be happy too. For their sakes!"

"You don't have to push yourself," Rivalz reminded. "Everyone needs a good shoulder to cry on nowadays."

"No, really," she said, shaking her head. "I'm a trooper. Besides, this will be one of the last times we'll be spending together before going off into the world. Are you still going to do Tamaki's Bistro?"

"Actually, I was kind of thinking of opening my own casino." He gave her a sly grin, one that made her laugh, despite all the confusion. Gino chuckled. "Maybe I could run it with you."

"Yeah, maybe. What about you Shirley? Are you still going back to the homeland?"

"I've changed my mind," she said. "I was just accepted to a school in the EU. I'm going to learn fashion marketing."

"Suits you," Gino commented. His eyes went from her to the food that was just brought to the table. Shirley analyzed the tray's contents, the saliva forming in her mouth. It'd just occurred to her how long it'd been since she ate something normal, besides her mother's cooking. It was a relief to know she still remembered how to use chopsticks. The flavor burst in her mouth; her eyes began to water at the sweet reminiscence.

She turned to the chef, her eyes widening in surprise. "Mr. Tamaki!" she squealed. "You're food's as good as always!"

Rivalz leaned over. "Hey, what happened to Stephanie?"

"Gave her the night off," the Japanese explained, tucking the tray under his arm. "You enjoy."

"Wait, Mr. Tamaki!" Shirley shouted. "Don't you want to join us?"

"Sorry; busy, busy, busy."

"O..oh." Kallen used to tell her about the Black Knights, though it wasn't much. One blundering fool was always Tamaki, the restaurant's owner. She loved how Kallen laughed at the antics Tamaki put the Black Knights through, especially Lelouch. They've had to save him on more than one occasion, but because of his persistence, he ended up leader of some cleanup service. It'd been humiliating to Kallen, but for Tamaki, the position meant everything.

Shirley had been hoping to ask him some questions related to Lulu, but she put it to rest. She can always ask some other time. Rivalz, on the other hand, noticed her odd behavior. Some sick realization came to his mind. "Shirley…he's like….really old!"

"H-huh?!" she squeaked. "What're you talking about?"

"Tamaki's great and all, but you can do better," Gino pointed out. The direction of his fork swapped to the table behind her. She blinked, not even bothering to look. "It…it's not like that!"

"Come on Shirley. He's my boss; why else would you want him over here?" Rivalz teased. "I think you need to ask Milly for advice if you've fallen that low."

"G-guys, I swear! It's not like that! I just…I heard he was involved in something, and I wanted to ask him about it."

"So full of surprises. Tamaki?" Rivalz leaned back against his chair. "He's the most normal out of all of us. It's not like him to be in anything illegal."

"What makes you think it's illegal?"

"You're face," he smirked, causing the redhead to blush furiously. "You're like an open book. Haven't you ever heard of a 'poker face'?"

"You should play at our casino." Gino urged, earning him a sharp jab to the ribs. "Not a potential customer," Rivalz said. Their attentions went back to Shirley. "Mind telling us what it's about?"

"It…it's just some stuff."

"Like what?"

"You think he knew Lulu?"

The question shook Rivalz, though it came out of the blue. No, it wouldn't be possible; Tamaki wasn't even in the area at the time. And Lelouch was always a high profile guy; there's no way. "I wouldn't think so."

"O..oh."

"Shirley, you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am!" she piped up, making a few of the customers look at them oddly. She apologized silently, allowing them to go back to their peaceful meals. "I was just curious, after all. Sorry to bother you."

"No. It's fine. We're your friends, remember?"

Even when Shirley agreed, Rivalz felt left out. He didn't know what went on his friends' minds anymore. His best friend revealed himself to be a monster, Kallen a former terrorist…and even Shirley was straying from her original self. Nina had turned out to be this and scientist he never thought could exist, and now that everyone was getting ready to move, he felt strangely…quiet. The bad guys were all his closest friends, yet they never gave him any part of the action. Sure, even Milly was left out, but she'd grown into someone incredibly strong. She knew how to deal with everything.

But he didn't have her strength. He could only watch as they fell before his eyes. He was isolated, having no clique to cling to. Though he'd grown more wary, he was still ready to believe anything. If only Lelouch was still alive…why didn't the guy answer him? Weren't they friends?

He gripped the glass cup, hearing Shirley's quiet eating and Gino's blabbing spew from one ear to the other. It was times like these that he realized that everything he's done, everything he accomplished, had amounted to nothing.

He had nothing left.

* * *

><p>Euphemia let go of the birds, allowing them to fly away to their appointed destinations. She shut the window, leaning heavily against the glass. Her knees were weak after her confrontation with Lelouch, her hands trembling with excitement and fear. Why, exactly? Why had she called him Mordred? It wasn't like her to just suddenly lose her temper. She'd been fortunate to know that he wasn't hurt, at least.<p>

She straightened herself and continued down the long corridors. Every day, she felt like she was losing a part of herself to something more…sinister. She wasn't fighting it, for some reason, though she knew it was dangerous if she gave in, to both Lelouch and C.C. What did this person want, if she could ask?

It wasn't long now before the Seelie Courts caught up to Avalon. Soon, there'll be a reason why the Unseelie Courts have to work with their neighbors. It'd bring peace, if only for a brief time, at least until she could find something more permanent. She was planning on opening a university there, actually. If Luzhin hadn't been so vocal, perhaps she could've gotten more funding. Maybe then she wouldn't be in this mess.

The lords of all the seasons will be coming to meet her in the Seelie Courts. Lelouch and C.C will be present in the event something goes wrong, though she doubted it. Her kingdom was booming, and their surpluses had been growing. There were more praises from the people about the way she was ruling, but she suspected it was about to turn when she announces Lelouch's appointment.

Viceroy. She had two nobles under her command. There will be many who sees the fool little more than a puppet to her Highness, and in all honesty, she wanted it that way. She could protect him then. And as for Titania…there was nothing that could be done about her now. All that's left is to prepare themselves for war.

The army was trained, was what C.C reported. They were ready and waiting for any chance to serve the queen. The Knightmare they've captured is being replicated. She was lucky that both Courts had a steady supply of metal and steel, even more so since the unemployment rate would drop dramatically. The magic many citizens have reaped from the land could be used to power the Knightmares, but it had to be conserved too. She didn't want to desolate the people that accepted her so readily.

Judging from the energy filler in the Knightmare, it seems that the Earl Asplund has come with a more efficient way to utilize the energy. More than that, it even seemed to recycle it after it was used by the machine! It was perfect for their realm! She smiled happily at the aspect, knowing that it would do some good.

C.C would have to train them on the Knightmares. Of course, she and Lelouch will have one as well, but she didn't think she'd need it. She was more than capable of fighting the Black Knights on her own.

It was all too good to be true. If not for Euphemia's strange thoughts, she would've thought she was living in Heaven.

She walked out of the chapel, greeted by the welcoming sunlight. All over, many children played across the pavilions, the stalls bustling as usual. No one saw her Highness slip out into the seams, wondering at the plans Lelouch had laid out for her in the event that the Courts came under attack.

But that was just it; she didn't know whether to trust her brother or not. There's no doubt that it was Lelouch who came to talk with Arthur. She's heard it from the captive himself. And after everything she did to keep him safe, it seems that he'd rather play the hard way. That was fine with her; she needed a challenge anyway.

Why couldn't he see that though? Why couldn't he see that Arthur was a terrible threat? If anyone found out about what he'd endured, her credibility would be questioned, her relations with the people marred by suspicion. What was he thinking, going to see him? He already knew that Arthur had abused both she and C.C for so long.

She felt a tug at her dress. She looked down, and found Lisette there, with her neat school uniform clinging to her tiny frame. A black feather hung from her neck, and she couldn't help but laugh. Lelouch was always in touch with his feminine side. No wonder C.C liked him. She kneeled, and met the girl's eyes. "What is it sweetie?" she asked.

"Um…when will they be back?"

"Don't worry. Lulu will be staying here for a while."

"R-really?" she exclaimed excitedly. Her bright eyes dropped a bit when she moved closer. "W-what about C.C?"

"Sorry. She has to stay away a bit longer. But don't worry; I'm sure they miss you too."

"I miss them more," the girl grumbled. Euphemia gave her an exasperated sigh, but she loved her nonetheless. Lisette was demanding; just the other day, C.C had talked with her through the mirrors and waters. It took a lot of practice, but it worked eventually. This girl was extremely demanding.

To appease her, Euphemia took her by the hand. "Let's go shopping."

"Shopping…?"

"To buy C.C and Lulu something. How does that sound?" She liked the jubilance she saw in Lisette that day.


	46. Chapter 42

Lelouch looked around, the room bringing back memories of C.C's nightmares and screams. He was reluctant to leave her, though she kept saying she'd be fine without him. He was a bit jealous; it'd been ages since he'd gotten to protect someone like that, even if it was his equal. He felt needed, but when she pointed to the iris sitting at the windowsill, he couldn't help but feel a jealous. What could a plant do that he couldn't? All it had to do was just sit there and look pretty. Needless to say, it was the witch who force him out of the manor, albeit a playful way.

He walked around, the blanket lining covered with basil and mint. The messy handiwork made him laugh; Lisette had been there again. She wanted a new necklace, from the looks of things. Or a bracelet, since the stitching was neater. He plopped his suitcase on the bed and turned up to the ceiling; the gothic chandelier was still there, in its crooked place, the candles unlit. He didn't feel any need to light them, a fire hazard. Unless he needed to shove the wax down someone's throat, they were a waste of space.

He inhaled the medicinal air deeply. The quiet was what he liked most about Avalon. Usually, in the Seelie Courts, a guard or two would try to strike up a conversation with him, or insult him, or engage in a physical fight if the insulting didn't work. Their attempts were all in vain, of course, since he easily dispatched him with the use of his glove. Still, he knew he shouldn't be overly reliant on the weapon; the human element is the most crucial, after all.

He sat on the edge of the bed, and closed his eyes. He was the court jester, in everyone's eyes, a doll Euphie had placed. Did she do this to placate him? Perhaps, but it did nothing to distract him from his core objective. Based on the conversations between her and Luzhin, it seems a few people distrust the Seelie Courts, while the majority thought them an unnecessary burden to carry. He empathized with their feelings, but he couldn't really say no to Titania's subjects either; Tristan reminded him so much of Lisette. As well as Isolde, his mother; apparently, the boy's father died trying to escape from Arthur. A sad tale, truly, but there was nothing he could do now.

What did he want to do after the coronation? There's a good chance Euphemia wouldn't let him not relax after the ceremony; there weren't many major issues yet, but it was too boring to just sit around. His brain went back to all the reckless schemes Euphemia pulled on him and Suzaku, trying to decipher which plan would mean the least trouble. Unfortunately, each idea needed a high amount of recklessness, something Lelouch wasn't accustomed to (unless, of course, he isn't thinking). Did C.C still need him?

He heard footsteps come from a distance. He blinked watching the door open carefully, revealing the sheepish queen crawling through the cracks. That's odd; it was a drastic change compared to what he saw before. He narrowed his eyes, and tried his hardest to feign annoyance. "Is it time?"

"Y-yes," Euphemia stammered. "Everyone's waiting, even Luzhin."

He smirked. "I take it they aren't happy about me being the Viceroy."

"I-I've received a lot of complaints."

"You didn't talk this through?"

"No." Her wide eyes turned down, her skin growing paler by the minute. In all honesty, Lelouch felt bad for the girl, so much so it was getting harder to keep up the facade. He bit the inside of his cheeks; he knew the trick too well. Nunnally pulled this stunt when they were younger. He would scold her for breaking said items, and she would act all depressed and suicidal, until he gave in. He had to apologize many times over afterwards; his sister was quite the manipulator.

He flicked his eyes at the windows. It was a good day for the coronation. He could practically hear all the excited voices down below. He looked at his reflection, taking in his normal garb, though this time, he had combat boots on. And on his neck, Euphemia adorned a little skull choker wrapped tightly around his throat, finalized with a dark purple ribbon. His right eye had a vertical mark on the upper cheek, giving him the appearance of a fool rather than a Viceroy. The black feather was still hanging on his hair, and he was just about to take it off when Euphie stopped him. He looked at her quizzically.

"You were given that feather," she managed. "If you wear it, it'd look like you're still with the people, even though you've been elevated." He kicked himself when he saw her face; he must've scowled at her. She turned away. "If…if you don't want to do it-"

"Euphie, what's my name?"

"Huh?" She looked up in the midst of her shaking. The image of her sophisticated queen shattered, leaving a scared little girl to pick up the pieces. It was regrettable, but it was so characteristic of his sister at the same time. He scoffed. "What's my name?" he repeated.

She blinked away the little tears. She looked down once more, shamefaced. Her lips moved, but he couldn't hear any sound. He walked closer. "I didn't hear you."

"L…Lulu," she squeaked out. She bit her lip, tugging at her hands. She was wearing that black dress again, the raper strapped to her thigh. He could see the gleam the tip gave off. "Lulu," she said again with more authority. "Lulu, lulu, lulu-"

"Lelouch," he reprimanded, a bit confused by her childish mannerism.

She looked back at his face meekly, a tiny smile forming on her face. "Yes. Lelouch. Everyone's waiting."

"Are you sure you want me to be the Viceroy? Do we even need another one?" he asked, as she led him out of the room. She shut the door behind the two, and he waited until she was ahead did he begin walking. She nodded. "Of course. There's been a lot of debate still about what we should do with the Seelie Courts. I'm not planning on abandoning them."

"What about the ambassador? Who will take care of that?"

"You will." Euphie pointed out. "You have the charisma to convince them to join our side."

Lelouch's fingers ran through the stone, the uneven surface biting at his flesh. "Do you still believe they'll declare war?"

"It's a possibility."

"Vivien can't be that stupid."

"It seems we've been overestimating Alfheimr. One of these days, those thoughts of ours will get us killed."

"It's an unnecessary resource, at least for the time being," Lelouch urged. "Let them have their freedom, then tempt them with patriotic songs and nationalistic pride. These aren't terrorists, Euphie. It'll take more convincing than that."

She chuckled. "You think we have all the time in the world?"

"I think we have the time to negotiate." They descend down the stairs, and walk out into the gardens. He noted how Euphie simply passed Percival's grave without a mere look. Had her heart hardened that deeply? "I believe we can use Vivien to our advantage, as well as Titania. We can't just throw them away without knowing what they can do."

"We've already seen it," she said. "Titania is useless, even with all the wealth and lands and armies given to her. She's done nothing."

"We can use her as bait, to lure out other political factions."

"No, dear brother. There's always corruption in high places, even if it's not in our own Courts."

"And what of Vivien? You plan to just dispose of her?"

"Yes. She's proven quite dangerous. Why? Do you want to handle her execution?" The cold glint in her eyes made Lelouch freeze, though he commanded his legs to continue walking. "Are you going to set them as examples then?"

"Perhaps."

"Why waste your time on Arthur?" he asked bitterly. "There's no point now."

"There is. You've forgotten I have to repay him for the kindness he showed me. Ah, here we are." She turned to her brother with her happy smile, a smile that made frightened him a bit. "Wait here until I give the signal." She opened the doors and closed them quickly, not allowing the crowds to see their beloved Mordred.

He walked closely to the door, pressing his ears on the golden wood. His amethyst orbs carefully scrutinized the designs, predicting the movements that went on in the room. He could practically see the squirming children, along with the advisors seated on the front row. The mountain villagers were there, of course, along with many of the border heads. A lot of students were there too, wondering who, indeed, Lelouch was. The commoners probably made up a majority of the crowd. He heard Euphemia's booming voice from up the stairs, making him realize how powerful an impression she left on them.

"As you all know," he heard, "the time has come for us to expand our compassion to other parts of our kingdom!" There were many cheers from the audience, though the front row remained silent. "We have the resources, the education, the skill available in order to help garner their esteems! They aren't worthless! They are our comrades; it is our duty to aid them in their time of need!" Again, more lauding. Lelouch pictured Luzhin's scrunched up face, disgusted by Euphemia's display. He was glad to know she wasn't discouraged.

"But how can we do this, I ask? We need more people to help handle these tasks!" The advisors began listening, leaning closely to the queen. The quiet footsteps toward Euphie proved enough their desperation. "I thank you all for your hard work, but I'm afraid that this time, more is demanded from everyone! It is why…it is why I am appointing a Viceroy to the Unseelie Courts!"

Surprise murmurs erupted, the curiosity spilling over. Lelouch wanted to go inside, to see if everything was alright, but he stopped himself. "Milady?"

"Yes?"

"Do we need a Viceroy?" the man asked. Lelouch recognized that voice; it belonged to the man who held Euphemia's sword during one of her antics. "We've been doing well enough on our own."

"Not to worry," she said calmly. "The new Viceroy is someone you know well. The boundaries of his power are to provide you with the utmost security. Security in your rights, as well as emotions. Travel, foreign relations…anything that will help us achieve our goals." The man was silenced, curiosity overtaking him.

They were all chattering now, those stupid advisors. They were whispering excitedly, wondering if it was they she was going to pick. After all, they were the most skilled for the job, and a fair amount of people had recommended them for the position. Even little Yuki might have a chance to shine this time. Euphemia continued on, despite the disturbance. Lelouch clutched his ragged jeans, astonished that he was actually nervous. Why? He'd been crowned Emperor, and even as Zero he was able to put up with his increasingly diminished emotions. Why now, of all places?

In the room, Euphemia giggled haughtily at the front row, while staring humbly at the midst of the crowd. They were all still there, the first of the people who came to her coronation. They were genuinely interested in what she had to say, and she was grateful for their support. It was because of them she'd made up her mind long ago not to allow anything to come in the way of their advancement, and it was because of them she took in the Seelie Courts. She regarded them evenly and nodded. She looked back up and held out her arm. "Enter, Viceroy Mordred li Britannia."

The giant doors creaked open, and there stood Lelouch, dressed in the black and white he always had. His blank face carried him through the aisle. The sound of his boots softly touching the ground emphasized the tremors of the people. For the most part, the commoners were all quite content. Her advisors, however, looked as though they were shot in the heart. Lelouch stopped midway on the stairs, refusing to look at his sister.

Euphemia gestured quietly for him to come by her. He blinked at the command, obeying it readily. He turned, facing the crowds. "I never thought you'd be nervous," she teased silently. He jabbed her with his finger. No one took note of this.

Euphemia continued. "This is your new Viceroy. He is bound by the same promise I made to you long ago! I trust you have no objections to-"

Claps erupted from the oppressed. She saw Lelouch visibly ease, the muscles retracting. Was that what he was worried about, that they didn't like him? It seems he cared more than she thought. She cleared her throat, forcing them to become silent again. There was an objection, one that came not from Luzhin, but from Yuki. She moved her body a bit, letting the fairy speak. "Y-your Majesty," she said. "He's a fool. He doesn't have any experience in-"

"Fools are often the wisest of a Court," Euphemia interrupted. "And he's had more than enough experience to help us in our work."

"We don't know this stranger," Luzhin countered. "How are you sure we can trust him?"

Lelouch opened his mouth, but the queen cut him off. "He's been with me for many years. He's helped me through thick and thin, and he's saved this country more times than I can count. Surely you, of all people, don't doubt my judgement?" The challenge remained in the air, daring any of them to try and talk back. As expected, it left them all with an air of defeat. She smirked, and stepped back, allowing her brother to be praised.

The muscles in Lelouch's back began to tense again, though she didn't catch this. His eyes were fixed on the steps, as he grasped the familiar feelings of chaos and imprisonment. Euphemia had made herself very clear where she stood on these issues. There will be no more room for debate, at least within her Courts.

He will be a figurehead; that's all.

He knew that, yet he still wasn't settled with the idea. He preferred saving Euphie without his battered pride beaten to death.

* * *

><p>Lorraine had gotten started on the Knightmare training. It was easy enough; the controls were manageable. He still didn't know how to work the energy wings, but he'll figure it out later. Nathaniel was doing a good job as well.<p>

So much so that half the army turned to them for help. The other half seems to have dozed off somewhere, possibly resting after today's brutal training exercise.

It was strange to him, how C.C suddenly ordered them to do these drills. He woke up sore every day, and it disturbed him greatly; he never felt this bad when Titania was in power. Physically though. Just physically.

"See here?" he told one soldier. "This is how you start it. Then you just concentrate on integrating yourself with the machine, then-"

"How do I do that?"

"Imagine a robot," he finally said with an exasperated sigh. Luckily, the man understood that much. He closed his eyes hard, and it wasn't long before the Knightmare started to move. He stared in awe at the machine. "Yes! Yes! Okay, what do I do now?!"

"Just practice moving."

"And how do I do that?"

"Picture your robot moving." Sure enough, the Knightmare moved.

Lorraine watched the man move away, enthusiastically boasting at how he'd become the master of technology. The other men, thankfully, disregarded him, though he still kept up with his antics. Was he a new recruit?

He rested on the foot of the Knightmare. It'd been a while since the queen introduced them to these machines, forcing them to learn how to control them. She improved the security, no doubt, but he wondered if it was all necessary? And what were those holes near the switches? It looked like a key was supposed to go in there, but when he asked the Viceroy, she told him it was redundant. It was she that showed them how to use the Knightmares to begin with.

It was incredibly dangerous though; the magic had to be controlled precisely, or else the entire unit would spin out of control, as Nathaniel had so unfortunately illustrated. Although he felt empowered, he wondered at why the queen would give these to them now, especially when things were going as well as they were. The streets were gaining more and more tourists and residents, and the corrupt had been completely wiped out in a single night. Why the extra defense?

Another thing he noticed was how Mordred wasn't by Morgan's side today. What happened? Was he dismissed after some scandalous affair had leaked out? He doubted it, since she had that look of longing on her, when she thought no one was around. The maids have commented on the iris at her window too. The other soldiers half-jokingly called it their "chance" to make her heart their own, now that the "bastard sex-toy" was out of the way. It was only through dumb luck Lorraine stopped them.

Nathaniel walked over to him, setting himself next to his friend. "What're you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Just…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You think we can really keep these…Knightmares?" Lorraine asked, careful not to betray the hopeful thoughts in his mind. Still, Nathaniel picked up, and laughed hysterically. "Of course not! These are Lady Morgan's, after all."

"You think Mordred has a unit…just like ours?"

"Probably not. What's the use? I mean, he's a higher-up; there's no need for pussies like him to go on the battlefield. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Curious about what?" With that, Lorraine dropped the conversation. What was the use of asking them? He was a soldier, as simple as that. There was no need to make life anymore complicated than that.

* * *

><p>Arthur happily squealed when Mordred rolled some fruits through his cage. Apple! Orange! Mordred did care! He greedily took the apple and chomped down on it, savoring its juice. It'd been a while since he tasted such delicacies. He was about to go through the orange when he saw Mordred standing there patiently, waiting for him.<p>

What a lovely boy he was. It was because of him, Arthur hadn't lost his sanity. He leaned forward, observing the handsome face. Though he did admit his former lover and Mordred looked alike, he could see none of that bitch in him at all. With him around, Arthur might not even mind being trapped forever. He sat back. "How was your day?" he asked curiously.

"Tiring. And yours?"

"Better, thank you!" Did he sound desperate? He didn't want to sound desperate! Mordred let nothing pass his face, but a soft, empty smile took the place of his normal, beloved smirk. Arthur cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Go back to eating your fruit."

Arthur did just that. He didn't want to displease him. He didn't want Mordred to leave after all he's done for him. So he ate diligently, working hard to please his guest, until at last, every drop of citrus, and every piece of apple, was digested, save for the seeds. He looked up meekly. What? Why was Mordred still disappointed? "M-Mor-"

"What happened when you were younger?" he suddenly asked. Arthur peered into the darkness. It was just like Mordred, to just ask questions out of the blue. A long time ago, he would've suspected the raven haired boy, but now…now he knew that he was okay! He could tell him anything!

And tell him he did. He cheerfully started with the abandonment of his father, the abusive authority of his adopted parent. He talked about how his older brother sexually harassed him, forcing himself into Arthur with no mercy, all the while finding his tears "attractive." "I was almost sold at one point!" he denoted. "They think I had…s…syphala…"

"Syphilis?" Mordred finished. He winced when Arthur nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah! They tried to burn me many times! I think that was when the magic manifested!"

Arthur kept telling his story, much to his companion's chagrin. When he became king, he immediately ordered their executions, and started his way as a dictator. He knew all the rules of right and wrong, and because naughty people deserved to die, he trie to convince everyone to be good! He would only kill the bad guys, and if they told him they were innocent, it only hurt him more. Here he was, trying to get them to confess, and all they could do was lie even more! "I think Guinevere and Lancelot hurt me the most! You just can't trust some people, huh?"

"Y-yeah." Was Mordred exhausted? No, he can't be! It was all Arthur's fault! Mordred stood up. "Thank you. You've been a big help."

"R-really?!" Arthur squeaked. Definitely a pleasant surprise, and even more so when the boy smiled at him. "Really."

As the light closed in front of Arthur, the king sat there, still mesmerized by that glorious light. He loved him. He knew he loved him, but he was just so nervous! Why?! Why couldn't he say anything?! Was he that afraid of losing him?

He fell on his soft pile of dirt, sighing deeply at the way Mordred's skin looked, the way his bangs fell perfectly between those lovely eyes. His smooth voice gave Arthur tingles, and his scent was still on his fingers, though it was fading fast. He inhaled it deeply, imagining the day when Mordred returns once again.

He clutched his thighs, and closed his eyes. As he fell into that sleep, he heard a voice beckoning him away from his Mordred. What?! Why?! What could be more important?

_Do you want him?_

Of course he did! Arthur loved him!

_You want him for forever?_

Yes! Why?! Was the voice planning on stealing him away?!

He thought he heard a romantic sigh from the back of his mind. It took him a split second to realize who it was. "L…Lady…"

"If you really love Mordred, then follow my orders."

Arthur listened. He listened like a good little boy, because he didn't want to lose his precious iris again. It was only then he was allowed to sleep.


	47. Chapter 43

C.C caught sight of a tiny girl running in the distance, with white hair following after her. She kept tumbling across the meadows, and it was only through the soldier's consistent complaints did C.C squint. Her mouth fell slightly as she rushed the fields. "Lisette?" she called.

Lisette, with her mud-covered face, maggots underneath her nails, brightened at C.C's figure. "Ah!" she squealed as the witch picked her up, while trying to comb the dirt out of her hair. "Miss C.C?" she whispered. "I've missed you!"

"I can see that." C.C put the girl down and kneeled, her big hands holding her little fingers. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"We got out early, and Lulu was busy, so he let me come here." She snuggled against C.C's chest, so much so she squeezed the breath out of the witch's body. She liked the way the older woman smelled; it reminded her of home. C.C pushed the girl back, a surprise expression on her face. "Lelouch let you come here on your own?"

"He did, he did!" Lisette shyly showed her wrist, revealing a tiny, beaded bracelet wrapped around her creamy skin. There was a charm chained to the center, a cake and pizza by the look of it. She smirked at how the cake was on top, the pizza forgotten by the color of the reflections. "It's beautiful," she remarked.

"It is! He spent all night making it!"

"I'm sure he did." C.C grabbed the girl's hand and began leading her away from the grounds. Her guards regarded Lisette suspiciously, though they greeted her normally. She chuckled as the girl surveyed her surroundings, her head turning wildly. Her eyes blinked out the excessive light, trying to get accustomed to the light atmosphere. "Lisette, how did you get past the guards?"

"Well…no one was there when I came through," she said sheepishly. "So I tried finding you." She turned, and stopped for a moment. C.C stared at the little girl, following her sight and seeing a trail of mud across the marble floors. She sighed. "Don't worry." she said, causing her to giggle. "What time do you have to be back?"

"Before Momma finds out."

"She doesn't know you're here?"

"Nope; she says the Seelie Courts are bad!" Lisette stood back and puffed out her chest, imitating more of an angry monster than a concerned mother. "'I hate them'! They're nothing but trouble!' But…but you're here, so…"

"That's right," C.C assured quietly, petting the crown of her hair. "They aren't bad at all. In fact, Auntie Euphie was planning to make them your classmates."

"R-really?!" she squealed excitedly.

"Really, really."

"Hey, C.C, you know those books on love and stuff?" She asked, wringing her fingers. "Do you think they come true?"

"Are you that interested?"

"Is there anyone _my_ age though?" the child pleaded.

C.C pretended to think, an image of Tristan pouring in her closed eyes. Well, from the start they did act similarly; they also came from similar backgrounds, though Lisette seemed to recover easier than Tristan. Moreover, she herself wasn't comfortable with the idea of a little girl on a quest for true love. Perhaps her own experience made her this way, but she couldn't help but admit that the two children made a cute couple. "I'll see," she said.

"Meanie."

"I'll tell Lelouch you used that word again." She warned, causing Lisette to become completely apologetic. It was an amusing display as C.C loved playing with her emotions; the days became livelier with her around. She couldn't remember how long it'd been that she was able to have so much fun. It was astonishing, how many days had passed her by since. She felt a gentle yank on her arm, and C.C looked down. "What is it?"

"Auntie told me to tell you something important," she said.

"Auntie, huh?" C.C ensured no one was listening, though they were in the empty dining halls. The maids were working, the soldiers were off training, and even the animals that wandered here were somehow playing elsewhere. She cocked her head. "What did Auntie say?"

"She said Code 9."

The witch stopped, staring at the little girl as she rubbed her feet on the smooth ground. Code 9, meaning an invasion. Euphemia was preparing for an invasion. Then it dawned on her what the queen meant for the soldiers.

Combat experience. She fully intended to use the Black Knights as unwitting mentors to the army. Lelouch had done so before, and though it proved quite progressive, it was still a dangerous move to make. Even he was almost caught by the royal guard, and because of the weakness of the terrorists at the time, he was able to escape, albeit relying on the Japanese Liberation Front. She narrowed her eyes; she had to talk with Euphie herself. It seems she's taken a liking to making reckless decisions.

"C.C?" Lisette called, her voice echoing through C.C's skull. She snapped back to attention. "Thank you for telling me. That was very kind of you."

"She also said she was planning a field trip for our entire class!" the girl said enthusiastically. "We're supposed to learn about new cultures!"

"Meaning?"

"She promised to take me shopping!"

C.C scoffed, pulling a chair from underneath the table. The girl followed her motions and plopped herself on the hard wood. She hissed in pain. "What…what else did Auntie Euphie tell you?" she pressed.

"That was it. She seemed really sad today."

"Does she now?"

Lisette nodded her head. "And she looked really tired too. Is Auntie sick?" To her relief, C.C dispelled her fears and distracted her with the offer of ice-cream, to which Lisette eagerly took. She savored the sweet, heavy vanilla on her tongue, and shivered at its cold touch. She turned to C.C and bit her lip. "You don't want any?"

"No child. I feel rather concerned."

"Why? Auntie will get better!"

"She will, won't she?"

* * *

><p>Euphemia maneuvered the Knightmare Frame and effectively dodged the upcoming obstacles in her way. The illusions kept pummeling bullets and mines, but by some stroke of fate, she managed to avoid them all, and took them down with one strike. She grunted at the sudden shift of the frame, though she continued on as if nothing happened. Another drone was in the skies, and it only took her a split second to shoot it down.<p>

But she knew she wasn't comfortable, at least, not as the driver, yet. She preferred being out there, killing soldiers, rather than hiding behind a machine, even if deemed 'essential.' All the army was learning how to operate them, so she didn't have an excuse to lag behind. She'd been toying with the autopilot mode for some time, and Euphemia figured that if she could master something as basic as that, she would have no trouble advancing behind enemy lines. Ah, there!

She leaned back against her seat, wiping her sweaty brow. Lelouch was an effective leader, to say the least. Because of him, C.C was getting all the help she needed in the Seelie Courts, and due to his status as the main "Seelie Court Jester," he had the influence necessary to bring in potential allies, domestic and foreign. Even Luzhin had trouble keeping up with her brother, which she found incredibly entertaining; possibly a side effect from the time he was Zero. Come to think of it, she asked Lulu to come some thirty minutes ago. Where was he?

She needn't look far. She peered through the screen, revealing Lelouch. She gasped quietly and calmed afterwards. She opened the lock and practically threw herself out of the cockpit. As she descended, she gave him a normal smile, one that told him everything was fine. To his credit, he didn't believe it. "Sorry for the urgent call."

"It's no trouble," he said. "I needed to get away from your 'advisors' for a bit."

"Luzhin again?"

"Surprisingly, no." He looked around at what used to be Arthur's fields, a haunted gaze appearing on his face. "Yuki this time. She doesn't trust the Seelie Courts, and she's been pushing for me to cut funding for the humanitarian programs we have."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Several weeks now."

"Sorry I couldn't be of help. I've been conversing with Lord Sirius, as well as Queen Mab in the Winter Courts. We have to meet with Mab in three days time."

"And of the other Courts?"

"Will meet in the Wildelands." She answered. "Of course, you'll have to go. Have you taken care of everything?"

"Mostly. I'm a bit troubled; usually, you'd have taken some part in today's meetings." Euphemia sighed, stretching her arms. "I've been busy monitoring Britannia, as well as Arthur. Actually, that's why I called you in. It appears that Arthur has been contacted by the Lady of the Lake herself."

Lelouch's eyes widened. "Did you seal off the connection?"

"Fortunately, yes. Now all that matters is extracting the information from Arthur's memories. But…until we find out what the enemy knows, moving out will be dangerous."

"When do you plan on interrogating Arthur?"

"Tonight. I won't be present for the proposals." She heard her brother smirk, and she turned, finding a mischievous grin marring his lips. "I can come up with any excuse I want?"

"Don't be ludicrous." she sternly warned.

He smirked, taking in that familiar tone. Had she been able to make fond memories here? It would seem so; she would never have hit him otherwise, giving him that silly smile afterwards. "But seriously though…"

"I was joking Euphie. You really ought to learn more about sarcasm."

"Maybe I should. Anyway, when Queen Mab arrives, make sure you cram in the military alliance. The winter fairies have a vast amount of resources, and it'd be a shame if we-"

"Couldn't access it." Lelouch finished. "And of the Summer and Spring Courts? Nonintervention might be the best we can get out of them. They cling to old stereotypes, so I doubt they'll listen to what we have to say."

"Very well then."

He looked around, scrutinizing the white Knightmare Euphemia was controlling. He'll admit: she's an excellent pilot. If she encountered Suzaku again, she can at least hold her ground. Meanwhile, he had to make sure he wasn't left behind; Lelouch didn't have Kallen anymore. "Are you coming with?" he asked, gesturing toward the marketplaces.

"No. I'll stay here a bit longer."

He shrugged, kissing her on the cheek before leaving her to her business. Euphemia shifted her weight from one leg to the other, and covered a tiny spot of blood on the side of her dress. When Lelouch was safely out of sight, she turned around and bowed at the corpses. "Percival, you've been a tremendous help."

He never answered her, never even thanked her for digging that stuffy old grave. The maggots have gotten through the cracks; she could see them digging out what was left of his eyes. The magic had been removed from his body, leaving a withered shell no normal person would recognize. His teeth were decaying, due to the junk food he indulged in when he was still alive. The blood was already dry, turning his corpse into a hideous veil of black and crimson. And staring at her so obviously was the gaping hole in his chest, where his heart used to be.

She sat on the soft grass, hugging her chest to her arms. "You've been a great help," she repeated, hoping for some response. Nothing.

Euphemia knew the habit was morbid. But her magic needed a medium to concentrate on, and what better medium than an enemy soldier; if they were dead, even better. They couldn't feel the pain, couldn't be dehumanized, couldn't even feel regret for going against her, even if they wanted to. Practicing on the bodies also helped Euphemia relieve the stress of being queen, so much so she was allowed to regain some part of her mind. She was glad the insanity hadn't taken her yet.

The results reflected through Lelouch and C.C as well. She'd gotten her brother back; he started becoming more and more distant, while C.C kept looking at her with that worried expression. She sighed, toying with the hem of her skirt. She needed them, she knew that, but she won't allow them to simply just tell her what to do anymore. Their advice is welcomed, but other than that, they will no longer have much influence on her policies. It was a bold move, even for her, but what else could she do? They didn't understand how badly the country needed the standing army, how badly they needed to invade the Black Knights before they invaded them. Lelouch, and C.C especially, were making it more complicated than it had to be. Why?

Euphemia giggled at the soft breeze. Its breath tickled her neck, her pink hair swaying to its melodious harmonies. She stared at Percival again, admiring her handiwork. She can still see every wound she put on him, but there were a lot more than she remembered. The air had gotten into the body, turning the veins, the stomach, the intestines black. She was almost tempted to tear the shell open and see if the organs still came spewing out.

Almost.

Lulu was serving steak tonight; she didn't want to ruin her appetite.

Euphemia stood after a while, and climbed back up into the Knightmare. "Break time's over," she said to the corpse.

* * *

><p>It just hit Suzaku that he hadn't heart anything from Nunnally.<p>

The notion led him to calling her cell, to which she didn't respond. He narrowed his eyes, and tried again the next day. Still, no answer.

Every day he grew a bit more frantic. Suddenly, the Empress of Britannia wasn't showing up to her appointments. Kaguya asked him if everything was alright, and Tianzi inquired about Nunnally's health. To Suzaku's relief, Oghi calmed them down, suggesting that Nunnally might be working to help stabilize the other countries. Though they were clearly unfazed by the excuse, they went along with it.

But what was even more discouraging was how Vivien kept going in and out by herself. She wasn't willing to listen to orders, even if they were for her own good, and she certainly carried that similar, stupid attitude C.C had with Lelouch. Of course, there was no romantic interaction between the two, and he thoroughly believed if she gave him the chance, he would snap that little neck of hers for dragging the Black Knights into this. Kallen, his most loyal soldier, had started reporting to her more frequently.

What exactly was Vivien telling them?

But that could wait. A few days after the episode with Oghi, Suzaku found himself near the Britannian Palace. He looked around; there were no guards, other than the twelve maidens Gawain sent doing their jobs. In fact, it seemed a bit too quiet. Where were Cornelia and Guilford? He heard that the princess was pregnant, but she wasn't one to shirk from her duty to the Empire, and Guilford would follow that conviction anywhere. At most, he should be hearing squeals and talk of baby showers.

He climbed the steps, surprised at how easy it was to open the main gates. He balled his fists, making sure the gun was secure in his pocket, before moving on. He crept quietly, scanning the area for any threats. Everything seemed…peaceful, at least. But lonely. He was never fond of big houses; if there was only one person living there, it'd be hard to have a stable hearth. He found that out the hard way, when he killed his father.

He entered the throne room and looked up. And there she was, sitting on top her throne. He was about to call Nunnally's name, when he saw Vivien next to her. He grunted frustratedly, and stormed into the room. "Empress!" he called.

Nunnally flicked her eyes downward; they were cruel and merciless, manipulative and unforgiving. He paused, a cold shiver grabbing his bones and throwing them down. But he kept on. "I require Lady Vivien's service, your Majesty."

"But I need her too," Nunnally said. "Can't you make do with someone else?"

"I can't. I'm sorry."

She scoffed, putting her cheek on her palm. She lounged lazily on her throne and sighed exasperatedly. He was shocked at how Nunnally was taking things; he thought she'd be more productive than that. Suzaku stared defiantly at her. "Where were you? Everyone's been worried sick!"

"Let them worry," she said callously. "I've no time right now."

"And what, if I may ask, have you been doing?" He raised his voice, emphasizing how… different her character had become. What would Lelouch think if he knew about this? Nunnally huffed and turned away. "That's not a question you should ask to your superior."

"We're friends Nunnally," he reminded, removing his mask. His eyes strayed to Vivien, who was carelessly examining her fingernails. Her behavior confused him to no end; she needed he and Nunnally. Why was she letting the Empress 'do as she pleased?' "And friends should, at least, tell friends what they're doing before dropping off the edge of the world."

"I didn't drop; I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Nunnally…" He began ascending to the throne, when Vivien came in front of her. "Terribly sorry, but the Empress isn't feeling well today." She laughed slightly when she saw the anger in his features. "I must borrow Lady Vivien for a bit. It won't take long."

The teen groaned, causing him to wince. "Fine! Take her! I was getting tired of sitting here anyways." And with one swift move, she passed the two, shooting a murderous glare at Suzaku. He waited for the Empress to leave before grabbing Vivien's wrist, in a tight bound.

"Ah, I'm afraid I must refuse. You see, my heart belongs to another-"

"Shut it!" he snapped. "What have you done to Nunnally?"

"Me?" She giggled at the thought of it. "I told you; my loyalty is to Arthur and Arthur alone! I have an alliance with you and the Empress; why would I 'do' anything?"

He gripped tighter, forcing her to squirm. He enjoyed that pain, though it was nothing compared to the humiliation he felt just now. "You know damn well what I mean. She's not acting like herself."

"Really?" She feigned surprise. "I though that was how spoiled monarchs were supposed to act. Am I not correct?"

"You aren't!" He shoved her away, making her trip on the steps. She fell on her back, the boredom replaced by something more turbulent. Good. "Nunnally is nothing like that! If it weren't for her, this world wouldn't have been able to uphold the peace it has! She's nothing like Arthur!"

"I disagree," Vivien stated darkly. "She can be childish as well."

"Being innocent is different from being childish."

"Your pride's been hurt. This isn't just about the Empress, is it?"

His glowered. "What have you done to my Knights? They were supposed to report to me."

"Oh, poor Zero!" She mocked, standing to her full height. "He's isn't getting all the love he deserves! There he is, just sitting there, like a _forgotten rag." _She laughed, twirling to the sarcastic comments. He regarded her evenly, waiting for her to finish. "Think of it this way; I'm taking care of everything for you and Nunnally. Consider it my gift."

"Your so-called 'gift' killed a lot of people! Don't you see? We can't keep doing this!"

Vivien froze, slowly turning to Suzaku. "Lancelot," she murmured, "if you care so little about your beloved-"

"We'll find another way! But the way you've been using them, it appears you regard my men as nothing but tools! Why should we cast aside all that we've worked for on that tiny chance Arthur would be reinstated? You don't even have a plan!"

"I do," she staunchly defended. "And I doubt the Empress will allow you to dismiss me so readily. This is, after all, her first meeting with Titania."

"What have you been telling her?" he hissed.

"Your rogue actions in the Unseelie Courts have caused her to wonder about you Lancelot," she sang. She chuckled at his killing daggers. "And because you're _Guinevere's _lover, I can see why. You'd better watch your step boy." She leaned in, fingering the hem of his costume. "I hear she's looking for ways to remove Zero."

"You wouldn't," he said, stepping back.

"Your own fault for being so reckless. So, if you don't want anymore trouble, I suggest you leave." Suzaku hesitated; he didn't want to leave Nunnally alone with her. He had a good idea what she was capable of, and he knew if he didn't remove her somehow, this world will be thrown to turmoil again. Mentally, he was running himself ragged, trying to find solutions to the problem.

But he had to content himself with a slight bow, and a "Yes, milady" before leaving the throne room.

Neither of them knew Nunnally was listening on their conversation. She whimpered a tiny "sorry" before scampering off to find the empty chessboard.


	48. Chapter 44

Lelouch rubbed his temples, his brain thudding against his skull, as he quietly observed the men in front of him, all apologetic and remorseful. The documents were scattered all over the floor, and though many were making an attempt to at least put them upright, their trembling hands were making the matter worse. It didn't help that when he inquired his sister about military operations, Euphie asked him instead to concentrate on domestic affairs and diplomatic relations, which furthered his bad mood. He was good at economic predicaments, and he knew he could charm his way into the hearts of many, but the battlefield was his domain. He was a tactician, and even if Euphie knew what she was doing, it still hurt him that she would disregard him like that.

Lelouch looked up tentatively, annoyed at the groveling men. He didn't realize how intimidating he was when he was angry. "What are you all doing?" he asked forcefully.

"We-we're truly s-sorry!" one man said finally, but after that long period of unnecessary silence, Lelouch didn't feel particularly forgiving. "And what, exactly, are you sorry for?" he pressed in the same manner.

"F-for dropping the papers," another whimpered. "I…It was my fault. P-please don't blame the others."

"What makes you think I'm blaming them?" He gave the target a sadistic grin. "In fact, from the way you're talking, you thought that you, alone, were blameless. Trying to play hero?" He grabbed the papers sitting on top his desk and flipped through them nonchalantly while the men tried to assemble themselves orderly. Many tears and stammers later, they were able to calm themselves, while watching the Viceroy shift through their mess.

Lelouch sighed. "For a couple of klutzes, you're very organized. Good work." It only irritated him when they all cheered. What were they, puppets? His eye twitched. "I need you all to concentrate-"

"Yes sir!" They all shouted, before dashing out of the room in an animated fashion. Lelouch's sentence didn't even reach his own ears, and when he finally shoved his past humiliation back, he only had to stare at the now empty space, the space where his "helpers" formerly resided. He slapped the documents back on the desk, and covered his mouth to refrain from cursing, since the tours of the castle were going on. Euphie, apparently, had gotten critical acclaim for _just _opening these educational trips.

The foreigners were amazed at the castle, which, he admitted, helped Euphemia's image. And because of the now revitalized economy in the Seelie Courts, the queen became somewhat of a humanitarian in the eyes of strangers, effectively dispelling past claims of the 'Evil Princess.' Hopefully, this will reach Britannia's ears, and they'll leave Euphie alone.

But Suzaku was never one to forget.

Lately, Euphie was getting better, but Lelouch still had suspicions. She appeared to be acting more than anything else. He recognized those expressions and movements, especially when she wanted to hide something; she's done it with Cornelia and his mother before, though Marianne was significantly harder to fool. No one else caught onto her behavior yet, and if she kept it up, people will start to believe that face. It'd be harder for her to move sincerely.

He sorted out the papers and began reading over them. The advisors were thoroughly rebelling, doing all they can to stop future policies from favoring the bourgeoise, as well as the poor. They weren't too kind to "those uncivilized savages" either, but his orders came directly from the queen. They had no authority over him; Lelouch was, in no way, going to allow them to do as they please. Euphie, he's heard once, was able to compromise, but the "fool is a total tyrant. He doesn't even know the first thing about politics!"

Lelouch believed this was situational irony at its finest.

He put a proposal to the side, persuading himself to look it over. His pen was writing furiously in the margins of another document, along with insults which denoted his current state. He finger turned to the next page, and crossed out an entire paragraph. At last, the end! He smirked before promptly throwing the pages in a pile at the bottom of his chair, which was mentally labeled 'Trash.'

He heard a slight knock on the door. Now what? He didn't stop, but only said, "Come in." A woman in her thirties peered through the door. She blinked in astonishment and shoved herself in, shoving the door behind her. He could hear murmurs of confusion from the guests as the tour guide tried to straighten herself. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

Lelouch cocked his head. "What are they all doing here?"

"Oh! Sir, this area is where all the tours are. I thought this room would be empty, so I decided to bring the guests here…" Her eyes trailed to the Trash pile on the floor. "Um, what is that?"

"Scratch paper," he answered. "I didn't know the queen permitted this side of the castle-" He did a double take. "Are you from the Seelie Courts?" Perhaps striking a conversation with the woman might take his mind off of things.

The woman nodded, her professional demeanor returning. "I am."

"That's pleasant surprise. If I may, what made you want to come here? Everything should be fine now." As expected, she nodded gratefully. "I have some family here I wanted to meet, my husband's side."

"That's good. I was actually kind of worried the queen's policies may not work out-"

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, will you please leave?"

"What?"

She stiffened. "Sir, as you can see, there's a tour going on; it'd distract the other guests if…someone with your attire…is seen…especially-" Lelouch didn't pay anymore attention to the woman. He could only blink, his eyes slowly analyzing the meaning behind her words. Well, it was true he'd been up all night, and he never really did find the black outfit comfortable, especially when all he was doing was desk work. On top of that, Lisette had literally dragged him through the mud the other day, when she tearfully told him she lost the bracelet he made for her. Though he kept promising the girl he would make her another one, she refused, took his hand, and led him out of the castle.

Was that little scene supposed to touch him? A bit, since she reminded him so much of when Nunnally was younger.

But maybe the overnight workload had been the start of his bad mood…(Euphie still contributed).

He merely swallowed his pride once again, and instead turned to the more humorous side of things. Clearly, the woman didn't know she was kicking out a Viceroy from his own office, and even still, it appears that he recognized many from the crowd. He nodded, a sly smile on his face, as he gathered the remaining documents. He blatantly ignored the pile near him, and walked next to the woman. "But seriously though, congratulations."

She couldn't help but giggle at the handsome man. The dirt covered his hands, and when walked forward, she saw him barefoot. He was only in a white shirt stained with mud, and black pants, which emphasized his indecent look. Yet there was a look of innocence on his face, and it was a trait she admired. She returned his smile. "Thank you. What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Taking care of business," he replied lazily. He opened the door, and from behind, she heard collective gasps from the crowd. She turned, and found the man leaving the room with perfect ease, regardless of her audience's amazed looks. Whispers of 'Viceroy', 'Mordred', and even 'Court Jester' filled her ears. A blush creeped to her face, as it finally dawned on her what she'd just done.

But even more shocking still was when one of those official looking men came into the room, trying to strike up a conversation with the fool, to which the poor man broke off into a run. The official rushed into the room and ran right past her, digging through the files. A despairing look came on his face when he flipped through the package, revealing angry scratches, mark-outs, even doodles, on his hard work.

The tour guide, Lillian, gaped as the man turned around, agonizingly screaming, "He threw out my proposal!"

Later that night, Lillian didn't go to sleep, even when her husband asked her too. She was too busy writing "sorry" over and over again to Mordred li Britannia.

Unfortunately, Lelouch, by then, had grown tired of the word "sorry", and ordered the new servants not to say it again for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Euphemia had reopened the Gate.<p>

It took C.C some time to process it, as she watched the soldiers line up in front of the Gateway. They all had determined looks on their faces; she could see it even when they were inside the Knightmares. They were ready for Euphie's "special training", but more than that, they were ready to make the country proud. C.C squinted her eyes, hoping no one was on the other side. Still, she kept her bored look, though Euphemia managed to catch on. "They'll be fine. They're more than ready."

"…How are you certain that any soldiers will be there at all?" she heard herself ask, causing Euphie to giggle in that disturbing way. "Don't worry about that; I've made sure of it."

"Did you bribe someone?"

"No. I only tempted Lady Vivien; that's all. She's so easy to rile up. Ah!" She leaned over, eager to see what will become of the army. C.C leaned away, already knowing what will result. She's seen this mess before many times, and though they were all so similar, she'd never known someone to pick a fight just for the sake of it. There was usually a reason, even a petty one, for why they were doing it. Even if Euphie kept saying she wanted to train the army, C.C knew different; she's in love with the crimson.

She took Euphie's hand. "Like you said, they'll be alright. We should go; Lelouch will wonder where you've gone-"

"He's busy," she said quickly, pulling her hand away from C.C. "Besides, I want to see how far they've come. Aren't you curious too, C.C?"

It was the same question Lelouch asked her, but for some reason, it wasn't as soothing, nor was it gentle and sweet. She felt shivers down her spine, her senses hyperactive. She tried to control her reaction, but the drastic change was hard for the witch to handle. Right before her eyes, Euphemia li Britannia, the innocent girl she'd come to admire, had transformed into Guinevere, Arthur's former lover, and the hated queen of Alfheimr.

"Is this…about Suzaku?" C.C finally asked.

Euphie bit her lip, fixated on the Knightmares ahead. Her eyes reminisced those sweet dreams, of when it was just the two of them. Back then, she would've treated her fools as old, wise nannies. She could still have that, she reminded herself. She wouldn't have to do anything drastic; she'd just let Lelouch take care of it. She remembered his earlier pleas, that they could make peace with the Black Knights, even use them if need be. Nunnally would be safe, the world wouldn't be affected, and everything would be okay in the end.

But Euphie learned the hard way; not everything turns out the way you want it to be.

And she's waited long enough, as did Suzaku. "I interrogated Arthur."

C.C narrowed her eyes. "Whatever for? He isn't going to be of much use to us."

"Lady Vivien contacted him."

Silence came between the two, as it always did. The witch had little warning, so much so she gripped her skirts. "Did you tell Lelouch?"

"I did. He thought it best too."

"What did he tell you?" she asked calmly.

"An invasion will take place today. _That_ is why everyone is gathered here."

"So why are _you_ here then, Lady Euphemia? Surely you don't believe your lover will-"

"This is Suzaku we're talking about," she reminded her. "And…he's a lot like me. We're idiots by our own right."

"You're smarter than this. Please, allow me and Lelouch to-"

"No. No." Euphemia turned to her friend and grabbed her hands, cradling them as she would Lisette's. Though they had the same hand size, Euphemia felt C.C's small, fragile, as if broken by everything around her. Her brain went back to the days before, how calming her presence was for Euphemia. She enjoyed sharing her secrets with C.C, even though the queen knew she might tell Lelouch later. Then again, maybe she didn't, and it was that enigma that led Euphemia to trust her. She wasn't just Lelouch's accomplice anymore.

And it was because of that bond she sent C.C away first. C.C became the Viceroy of the Seelie Courts, because the insanity was growing. C.C was just too cherished a companion to lose, no matter how long the immortal lived.

Was she slipping to madness again? Euphemia laughed sadly. "I…I want you to go to the Seelie Courts; if things go…astray, protect everyone there."

"I don't understand," C.C answered with that motherly tone. "Why won't you let us help you? You can't honestly believe this is something you can handle alone."

"I believe I told Lulu once; if I lost the both of you, then I'll truly be alone."

"We aren't that weak, Euphie."

"You aren't that strong either."

"I guarantee to you that Lelouch and I have more experience on the battlefield than you. This is a very stupid mistake, and all for what? If you plan on waging war, you're going to need us-"

"I need you safe." Euphemia firmly stated. She put her hands on C.C's shoulders, and shook her a bit to stress her orders. "Go back to the Courts."

"It doesn't make sense why the king would remain in the front lines," C.C said. "If anything, it's _you _who should retreat, not me."

"I…I'm serious!"

C.C took a step toward the princess and grabbed her wrist, yanking it hard so Euphie would lose her spot near the battlefield. "We going."

"W-what? C…C.C!"

"No," she said sternly. She began leading Euphemia away, even with all her struggling, when she heard a sound come through the stone dais. C.C grunted, her pace quickening at the sight of a strange Knightmare entering the fold.

But the force was much too hard; her grip was so strong Euphemia had to pry herself away from C.C. A savage quip came from one of the soldiers, so much so Euphemia had to stay behind to see what would become of them.

And just like that, the war had begun.

* * *

><p>Suzaku stared in horror, as he tried to stop the Black Knights from advancing. How did they know about Kanime Island?! No, how do they even know how to pass the Gate? Only he should know how to do that? Right?<p>

But it seems he was wrong. Kallen, Tohdoh, Asahina…and even Inoue were all entering the seams. They didn't even notice their commander as he kept screaming for them to stop. The Lancelot was already subdued the moment it took flight. He gritted his teeth and began screaming, "What the hell is wrong with you all?! You're supposed to move on my orders! Stop, dammit! _Stop this instant!"_

"You needn't worry…Zero," Kallen's hypnotic voice stressed. "Once we have Guinevere, everything will be right again."

"No! Aren't you even listening to yourselves?! Dammit! _Q-1!"_

The Lancelot squirmed under the Shinkiro, Lelouch's former Knightmare. Had he any idea that Lloyd tampered with the machine, Suzaku would've taken _it _instead of the Lancelot. However, it was too late now.

He fired at the Knightmares, desperately trying to get anyone's attention. Nothing.

From the radio, he heard a chuckle. Suzaku grunted, gripping the controls tightly. "Vivien," he said evenly, "make them stop."

"I can't. Seems like Lady Nunnally has just declared war on the Unseelie Courts." Suzaku refused to scream, but it hastened his resolve to accompany his troops. Even in that pathetic state, Nunnally wouldn't agree to something like that. At least, not the Nunnally he knew.

"She wouldn't-"

"She did," Vivien interrupted, smirking when she heard the quiet in the static. "And it appears that you've agreed as well, Zero. Much obliged." He couldn't give in, not now, not when Euphie was on the other side.

The Lancelot kept struggling. "Then let me go as well. Euphemia challenged me, and I'm their commander!"

"It's not your time to move," Vivien giggled.

"I don't care!" he shouted angrily. "Let me go!"

"No."

He didn't make a sound, feeling the familiar power of Lelouch's geass in his eyes. He twisted his wrist, causing the Lancelot to concentrate the Sakuradite to the tip of the wings. He flexed the two, a violent rumble shaking the cockpit. He pressed on the controls, causing the wings to become sharper and sharper, until at last, he was able to pierce through the Shinkiro's defenses. He heard an inaudible moan, violent sounds pouring into Suzaku's ear. He steadied the Lancelot, and allowed the Knightmare to take flight. Vivien had limited experience in piloting; it was easy to get her away from him.

Before the fairy could argue, he cut off the transmission, and focused on the growing despair of the black. He understood. He finally understood what had happened, what Vivien did to take control; she was just as ruthless as Schniezel, as manipulative as Lelouch and Nunnally. He bowed his head low in defeat, an empty smile bearing the weight of his carelessness.

And without hesitation, he followed his soldiers through the Gates, his pulse beating faster and faster.

* * *

><p>Arthur loosened the chains, surprised at how easily they fell off. He stared anxiously at his wrinkled skin, and hugged his wrist to his chest. Would Mordred recognize him? There was all this darkness when the two talked; he doubted the boy even knew his real face. Even as the heavy burdens clanked on the stone ground, Arthur remained where he was, scared to go out. He bit his lip, too scared to move.<p>

_Go, _Vivien urged.

He shook his head. "Will…will he be mine?"

_Of course. You don't know how much he misses you. _

"Will…do you think he'll even like me?"

_What's not to like? _

Arthur nodded excitedly, his pride returning the moment he touched the steel. That's so weird! The door just moved on its own!

Giddily, he pushed through the oak door, not minding if he stumbled along the way. It was because of Guinevere he and Mordred had to be apart for so long! It was because of Guinevere that he was in this state; if he'd known better, he wouldn't have stolen her at all! Oh, if only he listened! If only, if only, surely Vivien would've led him to that beautiful boy!

He heaved, blinking away the light. It'd gotten brighter the last time he was here, but more corrupt somehow. He smiled; he knew it! He absolutely knew it! Guinevere wasn't a good ruler! How could she, when she'd been sitting upon _his _throne for so long? He lusted for the day when he would see her at his feet, kissing his toes with that filthy tongue of hers. He didn't care what happened to Morgan; she could rot in a ditch for all he knows. In fact, he would be the one to put her there; the servant needed to know her place. And Mordred, his sweet iris, would be at _his _side. Arthur began unravelling his mind, dreaming of the fantasies he'd kept holed in his heart.

What? Screams? He opened his eyes, and listened to those lovable harmonies. Whatever could be causing such chaos? Not that he minded, of course; he hated the silence. It was too quiet, too boring. There needed to be something near him to distract him. Anything would do, as long as it helped him move on from the painful things.


	49. Chapter 45

Lelouch never really had much of an opinion when it came to war. Yes, he always disliked the thought, but there are times when you had to fight. There are times when you have to be ready, to kill, or be killed, either of which worked to his advantage. He was even already used to seeing so many people dying, to the point where it no longer effected him. It wasn't because he was cold, or even thoughtless, but merely a regular sight for him.

And because he lived with Euphemia, he always took care to avoid those troublesome situations. He thought he was doing a good job of it too.

But he never thought those experiences would come back to haunt him.

It'd been already been two months since he'd become Viceroy, the time seeming to slip from his fingers. Queen Mab was supposed to arrive tomorrow, and because Lelouch removed both Luzhin and Yuki from office, he was to interview the new candidates for the jobs. It was incredibly uneventful, even if the stories the applicants told were interesting. All he could remember was sitting there, trying not to look bored, asking questions when they're due, when Lisette came running into the room.

She looked scared, frightened. He figured that the bracelet must've broken again, or her friends catching a cold and becoming slightly ill. What caught his attention was the blood on her snow, white hair. His eyes widened when he got up from his position, trying to calm the girl as he scanned her body for any wounds. Blubbering sounds kept pouring from her mouth, and before long, he found her clutching his leg, trembling in fear.

The explosions came next.

He turned, the screams piercing the once tranquil air. Quickly, he yanked the applicant from her chair and shoved her out of the door, he and Lisette following in suit. Lelouch picked up Lisette, and ignored the falling tapestries. He busily went through his memories, pondering on if the people hated Euphie so much. No, that wasn't it; yes, Luzhin disagreed with Euphie on many issues, but not even he would dare to stage a frontal assault. And besides, he was too much of a dolt to do anything.

He made his way to the outskirts of the marketplace, as he pried himself away from the applicant. He was relieved to find no one there. They were in their homes somewhere, or even in the fields. There was no blood, no corpses, not even a limb or an eye. He put Lisette down and kneeled to meet her eyes. "Lisette-" he began.

The girl vigorously shook her head. "L-let me come with you!"

"I can't. You need to stay here."

"N-no!" She balled her tiny fists with hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "I want to go with you!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Where's your mother?"

Lisette opened her mouth, and shut it again. Her hair fell to her face, and the tears cascaded more profusely. She was shaking, so much so Lelouch grabbed her and cradled her in his arms for a long time. It only took a split second for him to the familiar buzzing of Euphie's Knightmares; he should join them as well.

He stroked the girl's hair and whispered, "Why don't you wait in the bakery? Your friends might be there."

Begrudgingly, she nodded, her face blanching at the mere thought of leaving Lulu behind. But she knew he would never let her go with him, so she conceded. He watched her scamper away, and when she was out of sight, he left to go to Arthur's field, carefully avoiding all the empty homes in the event its inhabitants chose to return.

Lelouch never liked that meadow. The views were stunning, and the variety of flowers added to its charming appearance; moreover, there was talk of using that area for the construction of an Arts District, though the one Avalon had now was incredibly lovely. He could never bring himself to pass the edicts, however; he'd seen so many similarities between Arthur and Euphie. He wondered how long it'd been going on, why she would even try and hide it from him, when he could see through her so well.

So when he saw the bodies in the field, he wasn't particularly surprised. Gawain's headless body was neatly placed in the middle of the flowers, the black spreading from the grass. Gareth suffered a more gruesome fate; already the bones were being gnawed away by the flies and maggots.

It seems Percival was nowhere to be found. He looked around, seeing no trace of the soldier. He turned around, and unclipped the black feather from his hair. He held it up between his forehead and closed his eyes. He heard that horrid magic undoing the air, and that serene silence bubbled into a more psychotic hell. And all the while, that tiny stream remained pure, untainted by the world around it.

He opened his eyes, revealing the Black Knightmare, Samuel.

When he first say the designs he found them to be unusual, to say the least. Its frame was small, skinnier than all the rest, which reminded him of the Guren. There were guns on both its arms, its legs, and there was a hidden pistol toward the center of its head. When the wings were out, the skeletal frame was revealed; in truth, he though the Knightmare couldn't fly. But as he took control, he realized the float system was perfectly operational; the frames sticking out from the back were weapons, swords, though with each one lost, the Knightmare's flight patterns get more difficult to control.

Its maneuverability was welcome, as he could easily outrun C.C and Euphie. Its arms allowed him to outreach their Knightmares as well, and the wires hidden within its fingers helped perfectly imitated the glove. The metal was more piercing, more damaging, so much so he destroyed three Knightmares without meaning too (fortunately, Captain Lorraine forgave him). Because the energy filler ran on magic, he was able to use his abilities as a Code bearer to deal with the enemy, without the use of contact.

He still preferred playing the tactician, even if he was more skilled as a pilot.

Lelouch rushed toward kneeling Knightmare, and with one fluid motion, he ascended up the ropes and placed himself in the cockpit. His eyes meandered toward the silver claws, as he started up the Knightmare with only a simple burst of power. Within a second, the Knightmare stood. Lelouch fumbled with the controls for a bit, before connecting himself with the main army officers. "Captain Lorraine?" he boomed.

"…Mordred? I'm sorry, but this isn't the-"

"Any civilians?"

"N-no, but like I said, this isn't-"

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"I-in the Seelie Courts!"

A view of the enemy was brought up on the screen. Euphemia used that same signature the captured Knightmare had, in order to emphasize that humiliation that they'd captured the enemy's technology. Still, the codes were different, meaning neither Rakshata or Lloyd, or even Suzaku could trace them. The enemy was at a total disadvantage; it was Shinjuku all over again.

"Follow my orders," Lelouch murmured. "Q-1, you and your friend head for the main Plaza; four Knightmares at ten'o clock."

"R-right." He was amused at how obedient the man was. Nathaniel must've been with him, since he was so frustratingly demanding for instructions.

The big group must've been the Unseelie Court forces. They were just standing there; they needed directions to follow. He sighed, and continued, knowing he was heard by all the soldiers. "You Levine, P-1, go to point 9D."

Fortunately, they all knew the coordinates, and the Knightmare followed exactly that pattern. "If you see any enemy Knightmares, take them out. You know how to tell, right?"

"T-they look different from us, right?"

"Close enough. Do _not _stray from your trajectory, understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Shana, P-2, Michael, P-5, Amine, P-4, go with P-1. Make sure you're ahead of him."

"Right!" three collective voices shouted.

"N-group; Genis, Jeremiah, Natsuki, go to 4A. Wait for further instructions."

"Yes."

His head flipped to the scattered enemy, and smiled. Their soldiers were disappearing one by one, but they weren't in large groups, so they were moving rather quickly, while he'd yet to finish assigning their coordinates. "Tousha, P-10, John, B-2, move to 5A. Ambush them."

"B-1, Hina, R-2, Leslie, N-group 2, Nathan, Joel, Ahmad, point 7E. R-1, Sam, point 0." Euphemia must've taken everyone else and headed toward the gate. No doubt this was an ambush.

He watched carefully which soldier was taken out, what enemies advanced. Sure enough, the forces were wiped out by his coalition. He flicked the controls. "P-4, enemy Knightmare at 3 30."

"N-group, you and your squad fire downwards, 45 degrees north."

"P-6, Matthew, Knightmares four o' clock. R-2, fire anchor at target. Ensure you are behind P-6. R-2, advance to 6E, and gun them down. B-1, you're to act as bait, N-group 2, follow B-1's unit." He had no time to ready explosives, but still, Lelouch needed a countermeasure, else this battle will go on for some time. He looked at the map for any landmark, and chuckled, as he headed to the castle. Most likely, the target was the castle. The glove was still in his pocket, as he moved the Knightmare out of the field.

"P-12, Emil, P-11, Sarah, protect the bakery. N-group, good work, continue your advance. No-group 2, destroy the Knightmares heading your way. B-1, R-2, ensure the job is done. Move up to Point 6 then separate. B-1, two o'clock, R-2 eight o' clock. P-4, lure them to the Old District; avoid falling objects."

"W..wha?"

"B-2, P-10, move to where P-4 is. Shoot them down, then bury them in the rubble. Clear the east and south side of the district." And they did just that.

"N-group 2, eliminate all Knightmares in the west and north side." He watched as the soldiers did what they were ordered; the enemy fell, one by one. So far, all the Black Knights had were foot soldiers, but he knew someone needed to direct them, and they should be making their appearances any time now.

"P-5, P-2, P-4, Knightmares ten o' clock. Good, R-1, shoot them through the school." The destruction was needed; he can rebuild the structures later; better than taking innocent lives. "P-1, bell's about to fall. Lure them to the vicinity; Q-2, shoot it at a 60 degree angle, northeast from you." He observed as the number of enemy Knightmares fell, to the point where only a tiny trickle still came forth. The pilots, his Black Knights, surrendered. "P-10, bait the two Knightmares in; destroy them."

The static rung in Lelouch's ears. "Mordred, what should we do with them?"

"If they surrendered, take them prisoner. When this fight is over, send them back; we have no use for them. Move away from their Knightmares; over half of them are rigged to explode." None of them, thankfully, near Lisette.

Kallen, Todoh, as well as the Zero Squad, were probably going to be the ones storming the castle. Why they came last, he didn't know. Were they trying to bait him? There was a chance they weren't under Lady Vivien's influence, but that was a very iffy maybe. The charms Euphie set up were taken down temporarily, though he felt their power slowly picking back up. The enemy was on a deadline, one he didn't want them to meet. If Lelouch could trap them here, instigate a more powerful barrier, then there'd be little chance of more reinforcements. Either way, he needed Vivien to show; she's proven dangerous enough as it is.

Suzaku, if anything, was trying to stop them. It was one of the few times he and Lelouch would be working together, albeit unknowingly. Still, they were all very dangerous soldiers, and the moment he saw five different signals enter the fray, he knew Lorraine and the others did their part. "All of you, hide from sight," he ordered. "Go near the east and west sides; do _not_ allow the enemy to find you. Wait for further orders."

"Understood."

Lelouch stopped at the front of the gates and hurried inside. Kallen and the squad saw him perform his magic trick when they first arrived, but that was of little consequence. The wires, like the Lancelot, attacked in a linear fashion, and their sounds made them easy to detect, but it was still his choice where they'd be planted. It was that sole unpredictability that gave the fool an advantage. He had the enemy in check.

The plan shaped so beautifully in Lelouch's mind, though he knew Euphemia would object. He shivered at the thought of her anger.

He came into the throne room and proceeded to issue his final orders. "Energy filler status?" he asked everyone.

"Halfway, but still good." Someone said. Lelouch recognized the voice and smirked. Though they hated how close Lelouch was to C.C, they still depended on him; he could practically hear them swallowing their pride. "Camouflage your Knightmares, and get as far away from here as you can." He saw them do just that.

It was Lorraine who protested. "That'd leave you completely defenseless!"

"Just trust me."

The five dots were getting closer and closer. Lelouch started to set up the wires, the Knightmare's arms folded neatly across its chest. All over the castle, the metal surrounded the edifice, making it appear to be more majestic and light than it actually was. He checked the screen again, but there was one lone Knightmare that passed all of them. The dot stopped in the middle of the path. And just like that, the advancing Knightmares stopped as well. Lelouch narrowed his eyes; he knew it was risky, but he had to see what was going on.

Carefully, he peered out the windows, questions racing through his mind. At last, he caught a sight of the enemy, his suspicions confirmed. The Lancelot was the one blocking Kallen and Todoh, and out of the cockpit, Zero emerged.

Suzaku.

* * *

><p>Suzaku entered the connection of the Knightmares, forcing both Kallen and his former sensei to listen. "What do you think you're doing? Why have you disregarded my orders?"<p>

"Zero," the redhead said softly. "We must ask you to move."

"Go back, Q-1. That is an order."

"They've killed our soldiers."

"We struck them first! They were merely defending themselves!"

"We cannot allow such insults to 'slide by', Zero," Todoh said. "Alfheimr may have been working alongside Queen Guinevere. We are merely removing the threat; that is all."

"Alfheimr was acting on its own," Suzaku stated, reminiscing the time he and Vivien encountered. How he let such an odd woman get past him, he didn't know. But because of that carelessness, he was now paying for it. Terribly. "Go back. I know the queen personally; she'll treat the prisoners with respect."

"You're just going to abandon them?!" Kallen suddenly screeched.

"No. I will negotiate with them, and begin anew. The world is at peace now," Suzaku continued. "You dare threaten that peace?"

"You're a fool and a traitor," Todoh accused.

Suzaku sighed. This wasn't them. Though she was the same age as he was, Kallen wasn't the type to simply fight for the sake of fighting. She, more than anyone, knew of Lelouch's wishes, and had been fighting to keep them alive. And Todoh was the head of the humanitarian movements, the literal poster boy for peace. If anyone saw them now, their reputations would be dragged through the mud.

"I'll fight for the sake of those lost loved ones, and nothing more!" she screamed, as she charged at the Lancelot.

Suzaku didn't have time to react; he was thrown off when the Guren struck the Lancelot. His arm gripped the handle of the cockpit, struggling to retain his balance. Todoh sped past her, effectively cutting the Lancelot in half. "I'm sorry," he said blankly, "but Guinevere needs to be taken down."

Suzaku, or rather Zero, fell, the sword barely missing him by a centimeter. He gaped at the two as they sped through the gates. He balled his fists; the Knightmare was still operational. He could still stop them, he could help them to their senses, he could-

But he can't. Someone had already beaten him to it.

A sleek, black Knightmare came down from the skies. It was a model he'd never seen before, and he marveled at how much it modeled the Guren. But what shocked him more was how the Knightmare disappeared, before slamming its sword into Todoh.

* * *

><p>Kallen felt like she'd woken from a deep, deep slumber. She tried to rub her eyes, only to find her hand on the controls of the Guren. She blinked, her eyes screaming at her for doing so. Was she training the new recruits? How careless she'd been, to fall asleep right in the middle of it! But what was that noise? She only had to look down to find a Knightmare, struggling under the grip of another.<p>

Her eyes widened, her chest heaving in panic. In the corner of her eye, she saw Todoh moving away from the Knightmare swiftly, running toward the castle up ahead. What? Why did he need to go there?

"You!" she shouted. "How dare you?"

The black Knightmare never responded. It only lifted its finger and pointed to the mess behind her. Kallen followed it, and to her dismay, found the commander, standing near his fallen Lancelot. She bit her lip; just what had happened while she was out? And how did she end up here?

But that didn't matter now; Zero was in danger. She flicked on the speaker. "Zero? Zero! Are you alright?"

"Q…Q-1?1" The man sounded shocked. Kallen narrowed her eyes, brushing aside the confusing incident. "Never mind. Get to safety! I'll take care of him!"

"No! Fall back! Kallen-"

She never heard Zero's orders, as she dodged the incoming bullets from the black knightmare. She grunted, readying the Guren's hand. Again, bullets were blasting against the frame, but she broke through the fiery barrage, grabbing the knightmare's head. The familiar sounds of the burst began taking form, but the stranger kicked away her legs, forcing the Guren to the ground. She fired at the eyes, trying to break the knightmare's sight, before removing herself from the situation.

Immediately, the Guren thrust its right arm, while the its left fingers charged their steel cables toward the stranger. He rushed through them, breaking every wire, while implementing his own. The claws dug through the Guren, but she shoved the stranger away, trying to break through the defenses. The claw went straight to the knightmare's head again, but with no luck. She released the energy wings, and directed the chaos mines right at the black Knightmare. She stole a look at the energy filler; still good.

Yet it was doing no good! Why? She felt the knightmare pull her forth. She reversed the thrusters, trying to get away from its harsh grip. How strong was this thing?

The stranger let her go and continued on. Its yanked two more swords from its back, out of six, and proceeded to charge at her. It kept going left then right, then straight. She lunged forth, the claw missing by an inch. She kicked away one of the swords, reaching for the cockpit. The stranger moved out from her range, moving around to her blind spot. She turned the Guren back, only to find the sword had already penetrated its defenses. Before he could do anymore damage, Kallen forced herself away from the blade, and kicked the Knightmare in the stomach. In the blink of an eye, it grabbed another sword, and disappeared, before making its way to the front of the Guren.

Kallen never had time to even think. She sat there, frozen, when the enemy removed her Sakuridite. By the time she regained control of herself, by the time she tried to move away again, she found her beloved machine completely and totally at the mercy of her opponent.

The Guren was lifted off the ground, and thrown to the castle walls, where it was slowly torn apart by the wires around the castle. Rapidly, she turned off the thrusters, to avoid doing anymore damage to the Guren. She looked up tentatively, the black Knightmare standing before her.

She hadn't been defeated, and she couldn't help but smirk pathetically. How could she, when her opponent hadn't even tried? He just toyed with her, playing with her until he got bored. She tried getting out of the Knightmare, but when she turned around, she saw the dangerous gleam of the wires, so very similar to that night, when she came into that weird throne room. She looked back at the black Knightmare; could that man be the one piloting?

She heard his sigh, as the speaker came on. "What business do the Black Knights have here?" he asked. It was distorted, filled with static and other voices in the background, both male and female. She started to answer, but Zero beat her to it. "None. We were just leaving."

"I see. Please do so immediately," he said coldly. (Kallen was assuming it was a 'he.') "The queen simply doesn't like uninvited guests, and with the damage you've caused, you're in no position for any favors."

"I know."

"However, because you were willing to stop your soldiers," he said, "we are willing to overlook this…breach. Zero, I take it?"

"Y-yes."

"You will wait there. The rest of your men will evacuate."

Kallen opened her mouth to protest, but no sound came from it. She touched her throat, though her eyes still watched Zero. Her senses began to reclaim themselves, and before long, she was hitting the controls, humiliated by the stranger in front of her. Zero was suffering because of it, because of her! She felt the tears come down her face, as she caressed that painful embarrassment. It hurt even more when Zero said yes.

No, at least let her come with him. She'd fought this stranger, so it was only fair that the loser stay behind. There was no need to get the commander in all of this. But Zero never paid any attention to her, and Kallen saw that any other efforts to deter him from his decision would result in immediate expulsion.

So she left him behind. Even when she heard Lady Vivien, complimenting her on her skills, saying "Mission complete," she couldn't help but _want _to _throttle _the woman. Could she not see how dire the situation was? Kallen couldn't even begin to understand how she came here, what her purpose was for destroying the once beautiful place.

She took catalogue of the soldiers. Many casualties, no deaths…and fortunately, the enemy was willing to give back the fallen. Kallen never looked at anyone, and only stared at the ground sadly, frustratedly.

Zero was the only one taken prisoner that day.


	50. Chapter 46

Euphemia had dismantled the enemy Knightmares, her mask threatening to slip away from her face. The slash harkens ripped her dress to seams, though she still managed to climb on the ropes and initiate her attack. It was a glorious sight, how the pilots kept trying to brush her away, as though she were nothing more than a fly. Oh, how wrong they were, belittling her like that, and they paid for their underestimations with their pride.

When the last of the enemy fell, she heard the static in her ears. "Euphie?" a voice asked breathlessly. She smiled; Lelouch must've cleared the rats in Avalon. "Everything good?" she responded.

"I've caught Zero."

Euphemia stiffened. She flicked her eyes toward C.C's Knightmare, who was finishing disarming the soldiers. The Black Knights were surrounded; without their precious leaders, they couldn't do much of anything. Some were even crying, by the looks of things. She turned away from them, scratching her hair underneath it all. No one, as far as she could tell, saw her, or recognized her, for that matter. Why would they? The Massacre Princess, from what she's heard, had been executed by Britannian authorities, though C.C told her different.

She walked away from the crowd, and continued her conversation. "And what of Arthur?"

"I let him go. I'll be able to track him down with your signature." After all, it was similar to how he followed Lorrain's ID signal, and everyone else's. "Are you sure we should let him go Euphie? He knows about C.C and I-"

"No. He knows Mordred and Morgan. Lelouch and C.C are dead, as far as everyone's concern. How are the damages?"

"How'd you think I convinced Zero to stay?"

She sighed. "We'll have to pay for it later."

"Either way. I've told everyone that we're letting the prisoners go."

She pouted her lips. After all she and C.C had been through, they were just going to let them go? It was an idiotic proposal, and a risky one at that; the Black Knights knew the layout of the battlefield now. They've seen what Avalon looks like, so when they come back, they'll be more prepared. It seems like the 'home-field advantage' doesn't last long. "I see. You didn't ask permission?"

"I assume you'd say yes."

It was a dare. He wanted her to argue with him, to let him know that something still wasn't right. Euphemia knew it herself as well; she wasn't getting any better, but she staved off the madness long enough to concentrate on the fight. She did it so she could remember the feelings she had for C.C and Lelouch, and the time she spent with them. She closers her eyes. "Thank you," she breathed.

There was silence between the two, but it was Lelouch who spoke first. "How'd you know?"

"A long time now, actually. Just because he's a filthy bastard, doesn't mean I don't keep tabs on him." She laughed lightly. "Arthur…just kept talking about you. That's how I know."

"I…I see."

"C.C and I will be back in approximately two hours. Please ensure that Zero is comfortable."

"Not chained?"

"But still in the cells, preferably."

"It shocks me how you'd treat your former lover." Lelouch joked playfully, though she could sense a disturbed reluctance in his tone. Suzaku was his best friend, and it was Suzaku who Lelouch entrusted the world too. No wonder he felt uncomfortable with the prospect.

But Euphemia didn't have time for sentimentalities at the moment. She turned her head, watching her loyal soldiers drag the remnants of the Black Knights up the stone platform, the light coming to. As for the soldiers in the Unseelie Courts, they'll have to make do with wherever they were. They were still going home. _We'll let them off with a warning. _

"Lulu-"

"I'll be fine." Lelouch said curtly. " But I guess I'll be staying up again. I almost destroyed the castle today." Before she could press him any further, the line cut off. She bit her lip and looked around tentatively, scanning the crowds for C.C. He was going to destroy their home…did Lelouch like poverty or something?

"Yeah, you caused the damn mess," Euphemia muttered. She turned around, and saw one of the soldiers getting out of the Knightmare. The Black Knight have left, and she was about to seal the barrier when someone touched her shoulder. "Yes?" she said.

"Your Majesty, is this really alright? We did have the right, you know."

"I know." she answered, imagining the Gateway. There was a very big hole right through it, and the lines were so clearly cut she had to reconstruct every fiber. She cursed Vivien; she kept her insults as she began weaving the poor thing back together. "But I'm not Arthur. I don't like keeping anyone away from their loved ones."

The soldier nodded. "But they were still the enemy. What if they try something like this again?"

"Then I'll be the one to kill." She stared at the soldier, her lavender eyes on his with solemn intensity. She saw the man shiver, and gave her that angelic smile. "I made a promise with my people, to protect them in times of war. That's why I'll do it, but I don't need any of you to do my dirty work."

After a pause, he bowed. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Your welcome. Make sure your comrades are alright."

"Yes ma'am," and she watched as the soldier ran back eagerly to his friends. No doubt he'd been pressured by someone to go up and talk with her. Still, she felt proud she acted so well in front of them. She continued her work, even when they all left.

C.C approached her and tugged at her shoulder. "We should leave."

"I have to fix this first."

"The enemy was just beaten to a pulp. I doubt they'd push their luck a second time."

"You never know when another ambush will come. But if you're that worried about Lulu-"

"You're worried too, aren't you?" C.C asked, causing Euphemia to fall silent.

* * *

><p>Nunnally smiled beside herself as Sayako brushed her hair. Though the Empress kept asking the maid not to, Sayako ignored her requests. Even after she began walking, the maid wouldn't abandon her former mistress. Nunnally had to admit, she liked Sayako's motherly touch; it reminded her of her own mother, before she was killed. She stared at the mirror, determined to be the strong woman her mother once was, to be the kind and gentle person her brother was.<p>

And it began with stopping the foolish war Vivien waged. But she had to first fool Suzaku.

It pained her, to act like that toward him. However, it was essential in gaining Lady Vivien's trust; even if she had to lie to her closest friends, she had to do it. She happily acknowledged her skills, manipulating people into believing what she wanted. It was something that got her out of trouble more times than she can count, from bullies, to obnoxious aristocrats, to even Cornelia and Guilford. Schniezel can't be controlled, to her annoyance.

But something still bothered her. "Sayako."

"Yes, milady?"

"How do you feel…about Lady Vivien?"

The maid stopped, and stared at the Empress. Sayako admired how regal the tiny girl had become, which made her all the more protective of her. Even when Nunnally told her to rest, Sayako couldn't just abandon her charge. Besides, Lady Milly wasn't there to tell her no, so Sayako continued to watch over her. And the fact that she had Lelouch's eyes and characteristics made the maid nostalgic, even melancholic. "Truly?" she asked.

"Truly."

"She scares me a bit," Sayako admitted, causing Nunnally to stare up at her, her astonished eyes revealing more than she could handle. Sayako looked away. "But…I'm sure she's a wonderful person-"

"She's not," Nunnally finished. "She's not. I've conversed with her for a long time now. I think she wants to kill Guinevere." Sayako started brushing her hair again. She liked the silky strands; Lelouch did a good job taking care of his sister.

For some reason, Nunnally was incredibly attached to Guinevere. Though she neglected to tell the maid, Sayako knew better than to press the girl. It was a personal issue for her, and it hurt Sayako that she couldn't do anything more. Yet this was how everything was, between servants and masters. She was always outside that world, the secrets alluding her spitefully. It wasn't that she was stupid or selfish; rather, it was because her masters always valued her life over her own.

"Do you want me to end her?" Sayako asked.

"She's different. She won't die that easily. Besides, she's got a lot of information, and she'd be useless to us if she was dead." Nunnally had both hands in the front of the large mirror, examining her face.

Guinevere, or Euphie rather, has miraculously remained a secret for so long, hidden from Britannia and the Black Knights alike. The only idea anyone had of her is through Alfheimr, a now past terrorist group that has long since been forgotten by everyone. How could they, after all, take them seriously, when there was so much too do? As for Nunnally, based from Suzaku's reports, it seemed like she was doing fine, even if she neglected to tell anyone she was still alive. Didn't she trust Nunnally to keep her secret? Wasn't she like a sister to her?

But Nunnally had more pressing matter than her feelings, particularly, the world's curiosity of her sudden disappearance. She's told her allies, assuring Lady Florence and Kaguya many times, that she was alright; she was just sick. She was sad when they accepted her excuse, instead then ordering her to take all her medications, drink more water, eat more fruit; not the answer she wanted to hear. It was terribly lonely without them, even with all that's going on.

She was thankful that Suzaku didn't interrogate her on her disappearance, knowing now he would leave her alone. At times, she missed his companionship; she missed his earthly voice, as well as his clumsiness. But things have progressed so far, so it was only a matter of time when Vivien would make her move again.

"Sayako."

"Yes, milady."

"I want to see Vivien again."

"Of course." Sayako said obediently. It hurt Nunnally when the maid left. And once again, she was left alone, hopelessly, and utterly alone.

* * *

><p>The cell was in a tower high above the air. It reminded him of Nunnally's storybooks, about how the evil witch or stepmother would lock the princess up in a tower, who waited for some prince or knight to rescue her. The unkempt vines wrapped around the building, and when he climbed the steps, the windows gave Suzaku a view of the outside. The whole kingdom was ruined, its inhabitants missing. It was just like when he first came here, except the citizens thanked him for rescuing them, for helping them escape Titania's own soldiers. He'd been treated like a hero, though they might never see him again.<p>

And now, it was the Black Knights. How shocked they'd all be when they'd find out he was the one leading them, no matter how much he protested. They'd forget all about his past deeds, and warn him to keep away from the queen, fearful his influence would taint her.

How ironic everything was.

The guards shoved Suzaku into the cell, before locking the cell with a cruel smile on their face. He didn't like their faces but he never told them, and instead, contented himself with analyzing the dried blood on the ground, the chains on the ground. He heard the door slam shut, the click of the lock tempting him to turn and stare out at the darkness. The cracks in the wall let in a bit of light.

He sighed, and waited for the footsteps to fade before taking off his mask. When he did, he almost put it back on; the smell was horrid. It stank of urine and feces. His eyes stared out at the tiny shadows in the corner, which revealed fruit peelings covered with a clear substance. He grimaced at the inhumane conditions the cells were kept; even before Lelouch took the throne, Charles made a statement to keep the jails clean. He felt sorry for the prisoner who had to stay here. Suzaku flicked the rusty bars, which left some unknown residue on his glove. They looked weak, fragile, and out of pure boredom, he tried bending them. Nothing.

Hopefully Euphie would, at least, consider his requests, as well as his apologies. He laughed at himself, at the sudden role reversal; he was to ask the woman who scorned him, who abandoned him in the midst of his emotions, for help. To go to the lesser evil to help vanquish the greater evil…was hilarious. There was no such thing. Evil is evil, no matter how you look at it. Even Euphie once lectured him on that simple truth.

He didn't know if leaving Nunnally with Lady Vivien was the smartest move, especially if Sayako was with her. He even called Jeremiah Gottwald, a former servant to Lelouch, to see if he could protect Nunnally for a bit. But he was still uncomfortable, even if a ninja and a man with a Geass canceler was with her. What if the fairy tried anything? So many possibilities went through Suzaku's mind, as he waited for someone, anyone.

The pink in his bangs returned, more prominent than usual. For the past few weeks, he had been acting a bit strange; he kept finding himself staring out into space, waiting for Euphie to deliver her promise. He cast her out of his mind many times, hoping, praying it wouldn't come to that. What's more, he'd been behaving like a lovesick child, and it sickened him so. What would she say when she saw him like that, barely alive due to the bountiful sleep she allotted him?

The door creaked opened moments later. A man with a white, phantom mask entered the cell. Suzaku couldn't see his eyes, yet he squinted through the darkness. He recognized that familiar frame, and turned away. "Is she back?"

"No."

"When?"

"I told you to leave us alone." Lelouch snapped, removing the mask from his face. What was interesting to note was how his friend was barefoot. "Why didn't you?"

"No one knew what they were doing. I tried to stop them-"

"Using the Lancelot? Did anyone find out?"

"No. They buried Suzaku Kururugi's body, remember?" he snarked. "Zero just inherited the enemy's toys, that's all."

"You must be terribly lonely," Lelouch answered sarcastically.

"I am, actually." Suzaku snarled, gripping his fists.

"Even with Nunnally by your side?"

"Lady Vivien has her! You mean you don't get why I-?"

"Nunnally broke my Geass, as well as my father's." Lelouch stated calmly. "She has a will as strong as Euphie's; she's not influenced so easily." But however subtle it was, Suzaku saw Lelouch tense. No matter how much time had passed, Lelouch was still Nunnally's older brother. Suzaku gripped the bars and stared at the ground. "Lelouch, come on. You know what-"

"Neither Euphie nor C.C nor I can be seen. You know that-"

"But you can still do something." It was times like these Suzaku wished he knew what Lelouch was thinking. He could never tell what was going on behind those eyes, even when they were as big as they were. He waited for anything from the former Emperor, but at last, Suzaku resigned himself to silence. "I see."

"Why are you still wearing that mask?" he asked, attempting to change the subject.

"What'd you mean why? Don't you smell that?"

"Gotten used to it." Lelouch responded.

"You've…stayed here?"

"No; there was a certain someone I visited. He was…really pathetic."

"Wow. Lelouch vi Britannia, actually having a heart. Never thought of that." Lelouch smirked at the joke. He approached the cell when a buzz went off in his right ear. A soft, garbled voice sounded in the middle of the room. Lelouch put his nodded. "Alright. I'll bring him now." Once again, the quiet reigned.

He slipped on a black, simplistic glove, as he steadily unlocked the cell. "Don't try anything." he warned.

Thinking it was another joke, Suzaku chuckled. "Come on. It's not like you were athletic type."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. Killing is much easier than running laps."


	51. Chapter 47

Suzaku's eyes bored Lelouch's back, though they kept drifting off to the empty street vendors the castle so freely showed. He grimaced at the sudden loneliness of such a large kingdom; judging from the appearance, it seems that Euphie just happened to let everyone in. It's a miracle nothing happened, but she was always reckless.

Lelouch sensed what he was thinking and turned. "Nowadays, she's always got another motive for doing things. It's…scary, in a way."

Suzaku moved his eyes elsewhere, to the tapestries neatly arranged on the artifice, the paintings atop each mantel. He took in all the gory scenes, including those violent paint streaks of brown and red muddled together. In one painting, he saw a glorious warrior riding a white horse, and alongside him were the twelve knights, slaying a grotesque witch with green hair; her dark haired companion lay underneath the horse's hooves being trampled to death. The white in the man's pupils made Suzaku shudder. "It was already there when we got here." Lelouch explained.

"Euphie didn't take it down?"

"No."

"…why?"

"Whenever she looked at that painting, she saw herself in it, slaying Arthur. We were the knights beside her, and the…witch you see was Arthur." Suzaku looked back up at the paintings; it gave her a sense of power. She'd been trapped here for so long, it seemed like she let go of her past ambitions. Did he want to force them back into her? Perhaps, considering Lelouch would agree to his proposals. He saw his left hand twitch, the one with the black glove on it. "It depends on what you have to say."

Suzaku regarded him suspiciously. "You're a little too good at that."

"You make it too obvious." The two men entered through the arches, giving Suzaku a better view of Avalon. Every breath was knocked out of his body, and he found himself standing there for a bit, causing Lelouch to pause.

The mountainous regions housed forests and citizens alike. The terraced hills accompanied the clear streams running down the mountains; the oak trees rooted themselves near the water, giving the scene a more serene, yet eerie, feel. Small dirt paths connected mountains to the kingdom, Yet far off in the distance, he saw castles, towers, universities and colleges; he clocks and bridges with their pointed arches and gargoyles, but near them, he caught sight of older, more simplistic houses. Wires that once housed laundry were scattered all over the fields, and he flinched when he saw the crumbling wood of the shelters, exposing the contents inside.

And that wasn't all; near the main town, destruction reigned, along with broken Knightmares and scattered soldiers. No blood, which was unusual, but greatly appreciated, even when his men were sent back confused and humiliated, ready for Zero's punishments. He closed his eyes. He was about to apologize when Lelouch cut him off. "We should hurry."

"Y-yeah." They continued on. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Lelouch asked.

"It is. Not even Mt. Fuji could match it."

"Kirihara would be jealous?"

"Yeah, he would." Suzaku paid his respects to the man long ago, and though ironic, it was poetic in a way. The old man was executed after the famed Black Rebellion, but it wasn't by his hand. And even when Cornelia pushed for it, he was content in knowing Zero, or rather Lelouch, had been taken care of, so he left things they way they were. He was absorbed in his ambitions in obtaining Japan, that he'd forgotten everything, even Euphie's wishes, however desolate they were now.

Yet again, he was consumed by his thoughts that he nearly collided with Lelouch. He looked up, staring at two large, ornate wooden doors. Golden leaves were embedded near the frame, with green ivies painted along the artifice. Tiny, withered blossoms dot the designs, and when Lelouch pushed it, he blinked; there were no handles.

Suzaku had to make himself move afterwards.

The throne room, he believed, was so grand, even with nothing in it, save for two empty knight armors positioned on either wing of the room. Black columns supported the room, and on the ceiling was a magnificent imitation of the Sistine Chapel; their expressions were more horrified, however. The large, Romanesque windows poured in the nostalgic light of the evening sun, the dark green curtains doing little to remove their influence. The grey floors held fast to their distorted reflections, and even when Lelouch stepped on their stone faces, they still mirrored his nature. In a way, he seemed more innocent than Suzaku knew he was.

But what surprised him the most was the person sitting upon the throne. His Euphie.

Her pink hair was worn as always, but the yellow earrings she'd been so fond of were replaced with silver studs. Her pale, creamy skin was intwined with a black dress he'd never seen before, and her tiny feet held onto the ruined, black flats, probably due to the invasion. He hoped she'd been running, but the raper strapped to her leg told him otherwise. He managed a low bow, and placed his hand above his heart. It was hurting again. "Your Majesty," Lelouch said, ignoring Suzaku's surprised look. "Zero's here."

"Thank you." Suzaku watched as Lelouch descended up the white, marble stairs. He said something to Euphie, but she simply nodded, her eyes showing no sign of emotion. Lelouch then strayed from her side and sat on the steps, eyeing Suzaku with those curious orbs. Zero was gaping at his friend's informality, but to Euphemia, it was always Lelouch's spot. _He_ sat there, no exceptions. "Well?" he mouthed.

Suzaku bit his lip. "Your Majesty," he said.

"Why?" she asked, her voice as haunting as ever.

"Please, I tried to stop them-"

"I know." She said. "Why did you come back? I can take care of myself."

"With all due respect, it was my mistake." Suzaku straightened himself, and stared at his former lover directly. "I am Zero, and it was by my carelessness that your kingdom was hurt in all of this-"

"Though I appreciate a responsible man, it is but little concern. In fact," Euphie's eyes narrowed, "your presence here is more of a nuisance than anything else. Instead of rebuilding, we're wasting time talking."

"It's Lady Vivien." He countered just as heartlessly. He stared at Euphie, trying to observe any changes in her face. None. "Go on," she said.

"I believe the Empress is in danger. I need your help to secure her safety, then remove the threats."

"That was what we planned to do from the beginning," Euphie responded. "But as you know, because of our…special position, we can't afford to reveal ourselves to Nunnally. And due to our growing influence, we have no one to help with those efforts."

"Why don't I go then? Surely my testimony-"

"No." Euphie's eyes flicked at her brother, who glared back at her. Suzaku was taken back at the animosity between the two; last time he checked, he and Euphie were on good terms. _I think, _were his last, uncertain words. He tried again. "Please, let me prove that the Black Knights-"

"I know they're good men, as well as good soldiers. I should know." Her lips twitched to a sort of…sad smile. It was the first smile he saw in quite some time, and he heard himself breathe a sigh of relief. However, the moment that light vanished, he could feel Euphie slipping back into that same madness. "That's why I decided not to execute them. Actually, you have Lulu to thank."

Lelouch looked away, his bored expression replaced by annoyance. "That's why I'm sending him with you."

"Euphemia, I must say that is a very reckless move."

"Lulu knows his sister better than anyone," Euphemia continued, mentally flinching at Suzaku's harsh tone. She gripped the armchairs tightly, stealing a glance at Lelouch's bothered disposition. He wasn't happy when she told both he and C.C, but through her persistence, she was able to convince him otherwise. Her friend had hidden from sight, though it was possible C.C busied herself with the Seelie Courts.

She sighed. "I know I'm putting the Zero Requiem in jeopardy, but by doing this, I can safely monitor Vivien and Titania's activities." She turned away slightly. Yes, of course she knew Titania was recruited by Vivien. It'd be inefficient to try and find the fairy queen in those army of dolls, and even more so knowing she was no longer a threat. What was she to do, besides complain; it's not like she has any magic with her.

And with Arthur there…even if the king managed to identify Mordred, he would get no response. She trusted his assassination to Lelouch, and more than likely to get secrets out of him. As long as none of this gets out, they were fine. "And with Lelouch there, won't the Black Knights be more effective? Lelouch can help you run them."

She folded her hands under her chin. No matter how hard she tried to dispel it, the image was still there, in his mind. It made Suzaku easy to manipulate, and she knew she would regret it, to the very end, but it was because of that blind love that she's survived everything till now; she'll make sure to send a gift card later.

In her pain, he accepted. She suspected he'd know what he'd become; a puppet, and for the sake of 'world peace' too! How quaint! "And…about what I said before-"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry it too so long." She stood. "But until this situation is resolved, I'm going to have to postpone the duel."

Lelouch held his hand steady, as Suzaku made a half-hearted attempt toward her. But for some reason, he stopped. Even as Euphemia past him, dark with light, he let her go, without so much as a fight, or a protest, or even a word of encouragement. There was nothing in the air but those dead, unborn flowers, waiting outside for them.

"I'm entrusting my _brother _to you Suzaku," Euphemia said darkly. "If anything happens to him, I will kill you."

"I was his Knight," he reassured unsuccessfully. "I'll protect him with my life."

It took Euphemia a while before she found her strength to move away. The sun was fading fast, and there was still so much to do, so many distractions to handle. She laid her hand on the door, before turning around spitefully. "I know how much you hated being the Viceroy Lulu. Consider it as a gift from your little sister." And with that, she left the two alone, the door echoing across the halls.

Meanwhile, Lelouch leaned back against the stairs, analyzing his successor. It didn't matter what Lelouch did, Suzaku was still an idiot. He knew he got played and still let Euphie get away with it. Though in some twisted fashion, Lelouch was a bit proud of Euphie, he couldn't help but be concerned. "Why did you let her go?"

Suzaku looked like he was about to fall. Any moment, he would collapse, but he steadied himself. "My Euphie…changed. I can't keep treating her like that…but, in a way, I guess she's improved."

When Lelouch didn't answer, Suzaku stared at his friend, reminiscing to the nightmares. His brain kept replaying her suicide over and over again, so much so he couldn't even sleep. Hopefully, now that he's actually seen Euphie, he could get some sleep. "So…what do I-?"

"I saw you out there. You did well, trying to protect us. But that wasn't necessary." Lelouch rose and descended down the steps; that familiar expression allowed Suzaku to feel…a bit more relaxed. "That geass is still active, isn't it? You shouldn't throw yourself into predicaments like that."

"Oh?" he challenged. "If it wasn't for that Black Knightmare, we all would've been dead. A soldier of yours?"

"Perhaps," Lelouch finished. "Will you be staying the night?"

"No; I'd best be leaving."

"Fine." Lelouch pointed to the windows to his left, the one with a bit of light still left. "Think about Britannia, then push through. Euphie's probably opened the Gates for you."

He barked out a harsh laugh. "She wants me to leave that badly, huh?"

Lelouch pushed his friend toward the window; he's stronger than Suzaku remembered. "Tomorrow at midnight, come to the Exelica Garden. Come alone." And just as the particles began surrounding him, Lelouch whispered softly, "and if that was the case, she wouldn't have forced me to go with you."

* * *

><p>C.C was thrashing around again, as her eyes wearily glared at the iris sitting at her window. It was a new moon tonight, so she couldn't see the little thing clearly. She kept crying out, even though she hadn't meant to, all those experiences of being immortal eluding her; she'd forgotten how to keep her emotions in check, how to resent those close ties, knowing that in the end she would be alone.<p>

What changed? She was still alone.

Her hand reached out for her toy, but it wasn't there. The tears blurred her vision, crying out for someone, their name just on the tip of her tongue. She didn't want some inanimate object; she didn't want Cheese-kun anymore, nor did she want any pizza. She had enough of that; they didn't make the nightmares go away like her toy did. After hours of groping around, she resigned herself to clutching a pillow, menacingly trying to scare the dreams away.

How had she become this pathetic? She had no trouble sleeping before; what's different this time? This world…it must be this world. Too many bad memories associated with it probably. She should go back now to Avalon and sleep in her old room. It took a lot of effort, and she'd be irritable in the morning, but it was worth it.

A finger stopped her from leaving.

It was soft, like her toy, and she smiled when it wiped the tears away. She heard a familiar voice call out to her. "C.C?"

"You're leaving?"

"I am. I just came to get something."

"I see." She detected the disappointment in her voice, and she blushed furiously when she heard her toy's tinkling laughter. "Miss me witch?"

"When are you coming back?" Apparently, he hadn't expected that, and she smirked in triumph. Her eyes hadn't gotten used to the black as quickly as they used to, so she had a hard time seeing Lelouch's face. "I don't know. Until this whole mess is sorted out."

"How cruel of you, leaving me behind."

"Euphie needs you here, and I do to."

She chuckled, her arms rapidly wrapping themselves around his neck and pulling him forcibly to the bed. He yelped quietly, using his elbows to prop himself up. C.C could feel the heat radiate from his face as he struggled to at least look decent. "W-what-?"

"Do you have to go back…right away?"

Lelouch endeavored to turn to his partner's odd behavior, but froze. There was something wet on his chest. Without thinking, he settled himself on her fragile body, almost smothering her cries. It was another nightmare.

He looked at the wilting iris; it gave off the delicious scent of death, and its petals were falling around the vase pitifully. The water was turning murky; no longer did it have that pure color even he stopped to admire. His cheek rested against her hair as he stared at the flower for a while. How temporal the plant was; it couldn't even last a few days, hours, without dying. How many had C.C bring in already?

"No," he heard himself say. His hand stroked the crown of her hair. Her hands held him close, trembling despite their strength. "C.C, you know I'd never leave you."

"I know," she answered calmly.

"You don't have to worry."

"I know."

His body lulled itself onto hers. His eye caught sight of the sigil on her forehead, his thumb carefully tracing the patterns. He had the very same sigil on the palm of his hands, and he was reminded that they had the same fates, as immortals. There was nothing he could do but accept that fate, yet in the end, it wasn't bad. C.C got her excitement, he got a place to stay at…but now what? Save Euphie, though she refused to be saved? Deal with Alfheimr's remnants, help Nunnally, keep the world at peace…all these events were just so tiresome.

It was then he felt his Geass through his eyes. He was alarmed, but he made no move toward it. It was a normal sensation, and even C.C felt it at times, but he learned to get used to it. So he merely contented himself with closing his eyes, letting that power roam free within his mind.

* * *

><p>Vivien smiled sweetly at the frightened man, who was trying to pry Todoh's hands away from his wrists. She nodded at the Japanese man, who shoved Arthur toward her. He bowed, before leaving her to her business. After the doors closed, Arthur endeavored to follow him out, only to be stopped by the Lady of the Lake. "How rude," she mocked, "and after all I did to save you."<p>

"Y-you promised me! You said Mordred-"

"Will be yours," she soothly commented, forcing the king to look up at her. Those beady eyes were bothering her to no end, but when she began cataloging his injuries, her eyes widened in horror at their extent. Bruises, cuts, flesh wounds…the marks were undignified, especially to Arthur's stature. Her rage poured to her face, but she didn't show anymore after that. "I'll bet Guinevere has sent Mordred or Morgan over here to investigate."

"Why would-?"

"She's desperate, that's why," Vivien remarked. "She wants to use the two to lure us out. That isn't going to happen." And if Guinevere progressed far into the insanity, which she most likely did, it meant she wasn't going to listen to anything Lancelot had to say. He'll be used up, then thrown aside like the trash he is; that left her with little or no threat.

But she was still counting on Mordred to come, in the stead of Morgan. Out of the three, he wielded the least power, due to Guinevere's restraints, a sharp contrast to his domineering personality. No doubt he was feeling helpless, at the edge of giving up on his sister. Ah, she's never even met him, yet she can tell right away how he felt.

"Your friend is here," Vivien said, staring down at Arthur. "Remember Titania?"

"Ana!" Arthur squeaked, gathering himself and brushing off the dust. She winced at the rags the king wore, and shook her head. "You can't meet her like that. Change into something else, and take a shower while you're at it."

"Um…okay?" The little brat could never understand a word she said, even when it was laid out clearly in front of him. "I'll help you."

"Vivien?"

"Yes?"

"You'll stay by me, right?"

"I will."

"Mordred will too…right?"

She smiled. "Of course."


	52. Chapter 48

Nunnally waited patiently at the front of the cafe. She drummed her fingers, resisting the temptation to scratch at her hair, which was hidden beneath a bright red, oversized cap. It was so big it hid her eyes perfectly, and the Scottish shirt she wore emphasized her small frame, giving her a more, homeless appearance. The dirty green, worn pants made people stop and look at her sympathetically; some would even offer her money. She smiled and merely shook her head. The world had, indeed, become a kinder and gentler place.

She couldn't help but stare at her bandaged hands, and though they weren't injured, she flinched at the imaginary pain. She still wasn't very comfortable with them on. She has, after all, seen enough pictures of her dead brother to shirk away from bandages, however useful they were. She was about to take them off when she heard Milly's familiar footsteps She looked up and saw the blonde raising towards her.

"Hey!" she screamed, causing people to turn to her strangely. Even Nunnally flushed in embarrassment. She was a professional newswoman now, wasn't she? But she found herself welcoming the former president with open arms. Milly smothered Nunnally in her chest, her strong arms suffocating the poor girl. "It's been too long," she whispered.

It took some time, but Nunnally managed to pry herself away. "I know. I'm sorry you had to see me like this."

"It's fine." Milly opened the door for her, as the two stepped inside. She gave the reporter a genuine smile, the same one she gave Jeremiah when he removed the Geass on her…apparently. Still so many secrets she didn't know; was she going to spend the rest of her life trying to uncover her family's lies? The prospect didn't sound appealing.

Milly shoved Nunnally behind her, as if trying to ward off unwelcome strangers. The girl pouted her lips. All day, people kept mistaking her for a boy, so it's not like anyone would know the Empress right away.

At last, she chose a table, and she promptly sat Nunnally down. She called out to the waiter and ordered two chocolates. "Milk chocolate too." She winked at the man, who hastily turned away while unsuccessfully concealing his blush. She turned back to Nunnally. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I…just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh?" Milly laughed lightly, scanning the room to make sure no one was eavesdropping. Of course not. What could anyone want with a poor, impoverished boy? "Is it that important that we have to meet away from your home?"

"It is." Nunnally whispered. "I'm just a little tired, you know, from all the security checks. I just want to get away from it all."

"Those checks are for your safety."

"I know, but still." The waiter came back, brandishing two large, glass cups filled with a heavenly aroma, which reached Nunnally's nose. She greedily snatched the cup away, before looking down and stammering a quiet "sorry."

To her surprise, he shook his head. "Milly is a dear friend of mine. Her guests are always welcome." And with that, he left, making Nunnally stare at the reporter for a while. "How did you do that?"

"I'd rather not tell you. Your sister wouldn't like it, I imagine."

"Tell me later then." Milly chuckled. "You're more lively than I remember. I didn't think you' be _that _kind of girl."

"I'm a young woman now Milly," Nunnally replied jokingly. Their conversation went on like that, and for a brief moment, Nunnally let herself relax. It was just like old times, before she was ripped away by Britannia; she can't even begin to recall all the hours she's counted, the seconds passing her boy. She worried, she cried, she even pleaded for Suzaku to let her see everyone, until at last, she was made the Viceroy of Japan. To this day, she still apologized to Suzaku for behaving the way she did, even if she never meant it.

But her expression grew more morose with every word spoken. And it was when Milly finally finished her lecture on maidenhood did Nunnally inquire on the others. Milly answered her question, unsuspecting of the girl's concerns. "I hear Shirley's going to the Central Saint Martins, in London. She's really good at fashion."

Nunnally's wide eyes pierced Milly. From what she understood, not even Guinevere could get into that place, and she was really good. Shirley must be incredibly talented to gain acceptance. She clapped her hands involuntarily. "That's wonderful! Are you gonna do anything?"

"We're holding a celebration. You should come too; everyone will be so happy to see you."

"What about Rivalz and Nina…and Kallen-"

Milly put a finger to Nunnally's mouth, silencing the girl. Her shoulders shook with humor when she leaned back against her seat, taking a sip of her chocolate while she was at it. "Ugh, the idiot! Rivalz decided to own his own casino. Gino talked him into it."

"Well, he did strike me as that type." The girls giggled in all their silliness, and Milly continued. "Nina's working with Harvard, I believe. They're gonna try doing some space colonization thing; I called dibs, of course. And Kallen's still trying to decide on where to go. She's a really good pilot, but she just…doesn't see herself in the military for very long. You know," Milly winked suggestively. "I think she's gonna try getting into law school."

Nunnally blinked. "Why?"

"Looks like she and Zero have a little…ah…" Her words failed her, seeing as Nunnally still could not understand her hints. She sighed; the Empress's innocence was truly astonishing. "And I'm doing just fine with my career!" She flaunted her hand flamboyantly. Nunnally laughed. "I know. Congratulations by the way; I never got to talk with you much after that."

"Yeah, well, I was considering quitting."

"What? But you're so good at it!"

"I just can't let go of Ashford. What do you think?" That maniacal grin made its way to her face. "Should I raid our little clubhouse again? I might even try to turn it into my own personal closet. Boys-"

"Will be the hangers," Nunnally finished. Milly blinked, before smirking. "Well sure. What else are they good for besides standing there? Ah!" She grabbed her vibrating phone, and checked the id number. She bowed low with an apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I need to take this."

"Go ahead."

Milly tousled her cap and turned, walking away briskly. Judging from her tone, it seemed urgent. Nunnally continued to watch her, hiding her eyes whenever someone walked by, whether to ask if she was fine or needed money. She simply waved them away, begging for them to go back to their business; they obliged to her request. She closed her eyes, and listened.

Her voice sounded agitated, and it appears as if she was screaming at one of her assistants. No, it was more informal, and though Nunnally made it out to be playful, her normally cheerful tongue now sparked with agony. Whatever for? There were many things Milly could report on, good things. Whenever Cornelia or even Sayako turned the television on, all that went on were the latest events of humanitarian aid, the successful agreements between countries, firemen saving cats from trees…

When she heard "Lelouch", her ears perked up.

A phone picture, a doll master, someone named Titania…they made no sense to her. Were they talking about another Lelouch? It was a common enough name…but no one, _no one, _could get Milly as riled up like her brother had, always skipping out on meetings, behaving as callously as he had. She had a crush on Lelouch too, but to Nunnally, they weren't really compatible. Was this really just another 'Lelouch'?

Of course it was. Her brother bled to death; she saw it with her own eyes, felt his skin go cold with her own hands.

She found herself shutting down. She pinched herself sharply, screaming at herself for almost giving in. Milly was calming down, but was incredibly angry. "How could you let someone take it? Find it!" she grumbled viciously. She snapped the phone shut, and stayed there for a little. She was done.

Nunnally opened her eyes and put the chocolate in her mouth. "Is…everything okay?"

"What? Oh…yeah," she sighed, twirling the cup in her hands. "Just trouble at work. They don't want me to leave yet."

Nunnally narrowed her eyes, her heart pounding against her chest. "They don't want you leaving for Ashford?"

"And they're chaining me down!" she wailed, once again, making their audience stare at them with incredulous eyes. Nunnally gripped the glass tightly, as she heard herself carry on their usual banter. It seems that Milly was going to lie to her too.

* * *

><p>Suzaku arrived at the Exelica Gardens, just as the gates were closing. There were no guards again, but that made the job easier.<p>

He came in his blue trench coat, his sunglasses clinging to the neck of his shirt. He leapt across the iron fences and landed on the soft grass, grateful he didn't make much sound. He looked around, and headed to the middle of the gardens.

It was just as beautiful as he remembered it. Suzaku always meant to come visit, but Zero had taken up all his time. The flowers were still just as sweet, and though they weren't as vibrant as Euphie's, they were real; no matter how much affected his emotions, they were there, unbending, unchanging. The white marble steps graced his presence, though he had no right to be there.

His memories took him far, far away from the present, and to the time of the Zero Requiem. This was the spot they planned it. The gruesome details resurfaced, but he fought down a shiver; he didn't want to meet his friend with tears running down his cheeks. Suzaku didn't want him to see his former knight crying his eyes out like some toddler.

The coolness of the wind blew down his back. The scene was welcoming enough that he sat down, taking in the evening skies and stars. There were so few, unlike the ones back in at the Kururugi Shrine, but there were more lights here, and, as he had to admit, more urbanized. The old regime truly had no place left in the world, and it made him a bit sad. His father was erased from many of the Japanese, and instead, was replaced by the vigilante Zero. How cruel fate is at times.

But his peaceful second left him nothing. There was a deep shine from beneath the waters. Suzaku's hand automatically flew to his gun, and he squinted his eyes to try and make out the intruder's silhouette. There was no one, save for him and the figure forming on top of the waters. He blinked, trying to clear out the excess light. He stood up, watching the shape of a hand move from above the glittery surface.

A man dressed in black elegantly passed through the water's reflection, as if it were his own. The particles of light seemed to draw from the gardens, and in turn, accentuated his inhuman features. As he climbed out of the pristine lake, the shadows overtook his skin, and embraced it in dark delight, with the stars above hiding themselves from their sight. A tiny, black feather hung from his left side, and because of the darkness, it gave the man an eerie impression, along with the fact he was walking on water.

Then he lifted his feet and groaned. He turned to his companion and said, "Suzaku, there's always been a floor here."

It was by this comment Suzaku came back. He walked towards Lelouch with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry; I didn't think you'd come…_that _way."

Lelouch raised his eyes. "Well, it was the easiest way to get here. I bet Vivien's gotten every eye trained on Kanime Island." He fixed the cuff of his sleeve and looked back at Suzaku. "What?" the knight asked.

"You've got pink in your bangs."

"Y-yeah." Suzaku closed his eyes. "How about my eyes? Notice anything familiar?"

"They're the same shade as Euphie's. I'll explain on the way." Lelouch stared at the gardens, smiling slightly at the old hideaway. Did Nunnally ever visit? No, it would've been much too sad for her. He kept his focus on the goals accordingly. "Where are the Black Knights now?"

"Still at Horai Island, though it seems lately we've been scattered all over the place."

"Any cover up?"

"Not yet." The two began walking away. Suzaku balled his fists. "I've never been really good at lying, but I don't even know if Nunnally-"

"We can assume that they remember nothing?" Lelouch interrupted.

"Yes. I've spoken with most of them already."

"What about Vivien?"

"She's gotten close to Nunnally. She's taken the Shinkiro."

"That's alright." Lelouch smirked. "The woman probably thinks she's invincible now. There's no doubt she's trying to lure Euphie out, but it's sad really. Being a pest is really all she knows how to do."

"But she's damaging Euphie's reputation."

He stared at Suzaku, putting his hand on his hip. If he's thinking like that, then he's no better than Titania. "Suzaku, even after all she's put you through, you're still willing to remain at her side."

"I was her knight. I bear the responsibility."

"Though you've done nothing wrong?"

"I should've known!" Suzaku said fiercely. All those times she came crying, asking for comfort…he should've known it wasn't some ghost or lost emotion of love and pity. It was her, _really her, _and he disregarded it like some coward. "I was the one person she could rely on, and…I blew it."

Lelouch shrugged. "Maybe. I wouldn't know."

He scoffed. "You're her brother, aren't you?"

"She's gotten more enigmatic these past months." His bangs fell to his eyes, as he took in that last moment of melancholy. The rose bushes were gone, replaced by daffodils and marigolds. Their bright orange seams were sorely out of place, but they kept gloating, the marigolds, even when the entire garden submitted. How cruel they were, to take the nutrients from the defiant soil, when no one wanted them there. "I can't tell what she's thinking anymore."

"How…how is she?"

"Better. Everyone loves her." The two strolled across the gardens, the gate still a long ways off. "No one opposes her rule, so even if Vivien somehow manages to obtain the throne, it's highly unlikely they'll just sit back and watch Euphie waste away."

"So she's safe?"

"I've been with her, Suzaku. What'd you take me for?" Lelouch paused then, staring up at his friend strangely. "By the way, where did you come from?"

"I snuck into the garden. How else did you expect me to get here?"

"So…you have no transportation?"

"The walk will help you."

* * *

><p>Euphemia read Lelouch's proposal once, twice, then three times. She read it again and again and again, trying to make sense of his flowery diction. She's never liked tactics like that; she preferred being brutally honest, even if people hated you for it. But his skill rubbed off on her, so much so she brought back her facade without regret. She examined it mentally, to make sure that there were no gaping holes.<p>

She took a deep breath, and put the documents away, ready to confront the former advisors. C.C was just outside, organizing the collective damage and preparing the emergency budgets. Her calm demeanor helped the majority of the victims facilitate their grievances, though she shut down any mention of declaring war on "those cold-hearted bastards." Still, they wanted to know what Euphemia was going to do, and with Queen Mab arriving soon (the brat delayed the meeting), she had to hide/fix the mess as best as she could, without betraying any chaotic feelings.

The soldiers were stationed loyally next to the citizens, conversing with them as if they were normal peers. They too, were shocked at the sudden attack, but it was through their efforts that no one, thankfully, was hurt. Even Lisette, who hid in the bakery, emerged unscathed. Her mother, however, wasn't as lucky. She suffered from internal bleeding, possibly due to a stray bullet crashing through the harvests.

She came forth to her office, finding the angered men bombarding her with insults and threats. She clenched her fists; she didn't want Lulu to see her like this, else he'd think her insane, a victim of psychosis and schizophrenia. She took a deep breath and cut them off with her hand, like she always did. "You were dismissed due to your incompetence and inability to see what was good for the people. I trust Mordred's judgement and agree with his decision."

"But your Majesty!" someone cried out. Euphemia never got a good look at the man; she was too tired. "I don't even think he read any of our legislations! He…he…!"

"Heh," she snickered. "Good artist."

"He drew _bunnies _with _bats!" _

"But that wasn't all he drew." Euphemia squinted, rubbing the weariness from her eyes. "In fact, he's been very analytical. I see marks, comments, illegible scribbles, probably due to frustration. Sir, I can assure you he's been extremely thorough."

"He-"

"I warned you many times over," the queen proclaimed, flicking her eyes irritatingly at them. "My rule was established to benefit everyone, not just yourselves. I will listen to you only if you actually have developed _brainstems. _In fact, why don't I do just that? I will go check on _my people," _she enthusiastically noted how they all flinched, "while you all revise your proposals. Should you still refuse to heed my warning, you will be banned from this castle. Understand?"

She didn't wait for their excuses; she had no need for something a trivial as excuses. Even when they screamed her name, she refused to look back, afraid their pitiful eyes would arouse her empathy. She was, too, once in their shoes, desperate for someone to listen, for some kind ear to hear her out. She was always Cornelia's little sister, the figurehead, the innocent…and those names sickened her.

As Euphemia walked along the metallic walls, she placed her fingers on their sharp tongues. Though they drew blood, she didn't move it, and forced the wounded extremity to endure its hardship. Personally, Euphemia didn't believe she imposed the same limitations on Lelouch; in fact, it was because of her orders she kept him safe, away from the dangers, away from the hurt and the pain and the sorrow. And it was because of those edicts Lelouch will finally get to see Nunnally again, a wish she knew he kept close in his heart. Who knows? Maybe he'd prefer to stay there than he did here.

But what of C.C? What did she want? Euphemia had already proven herself multiple times, so it wasn't like she needed the witch any longer. She was free to live out the rest of her immortal life the way she chose, without Avalon's interference; Euphemia had given her all the entertainment she could.

Yet for some reason, she couldn't get the two out of her mind. No matter how often she saw them, there was a longing for their continual presence. She liked fighting with Lelouch, she liked it when he scolded her, she liked how gentle he was when joking with her. She liked when he sat at the foot of her throne, or sleeping on the steps, a peaceful, unguarded look on his face. She liked the arguments he got into with C.C, verbal or physical. She liked the way C.C appeared, keeping herself shrouded with mystery while advising Euphemia on issues she couldn't begin to comprehend. She liked C.C's blatant personality and political savvy; it amazed her still, how she managed to charm her way into the Seelie Courts. She liked the comfortable friendship she had with C.C, even if it was fragile and frail, nonexistent almost.

She wasn't willing to give any of it up.

She clutched her skirts and looked out at the shattered remnants of the day. Debris was thrown everywhere, and civilians were now just starting to pick up the pieces. Many of the soldiers were helping, while a few lagged behind, grumbling on how unfair it was for them to do all the work. Colored rags were scattered all over the streets, and feasts were soiled with ash and metal. There were questions, demands, and concerns, but almost all were curious about what Euphemia would do after the incident. Even little Lisette will look to her Auntie for answers.

And she would tell them she was handling the situation. They needn't worry any longer.

But what if they come again?

She'll kill them, simple as that. She won't allow them to take away her fools.


	53. Chapter 49

Kallen kept looking around, her eyes nervously taking in the looks on her fellow soldiers. Todoh stared shamefully at the ground, the once proud man now reduced to a mere pup ready for a beating. Inoue's tears threatened to fall, along with the confusion planted so obviously on her face ready to accompany them. Asahina 's eyes were closed, no doubt playing out every scenario of the painful confrontation in his mind. She bit her tongue; nothing she said would make their failure disappear.

Her mind was muddled. She couldn't remember what happened, other than being humiliated by that black Knightmare, and the devastating realization that Zero had just surrendered to the enemy. How he could just stroll in there with that perfect confidence…she would've trembled at the very thought of it, as would anyone else.

But what was even more embarrassing was the fact that the enemy _let them go. _They threw the Black Knights back, like some unwanted prey. It was like proclaiming their worthlessness to the entire world, and it wounded her deeply, especially when she was a very high officer.

The knights were all lined up in hundreds of neat rows, with she and Todoh being at the very front. Their hands were behind their backs, disappointed eyes following their every movements. From what Kallen could understand, no one remembered what happened either, other than being attacked and captured. No one saw anything else, besides being surrounded by enemy Knightmares whose designs were incredibly similar to theirs. Except they were lighter, faster, stronger.

Built to conquer.

She was shocked out of her thoughts when she saw Zero's figure. He had a darker aura than usual, his cape brandishing itself like those demonic wings Naoto would scare her with. His mask reflected everyone's fearful expressions; the aristocratic costume didn't make anything easier. It reminded her of how insignificant she was, a child compared to a sublime deity. She stiffened when he stopped in front of them, a few yards away from his soldiers. Though he had no microphone, his voice boomed throughout the base.

"May I ask why you were on Kanime Island?"

No one dared to answer. The brave soul that did was sure to show up the next day half-dead, bitter, and cold. After a few moments of silence, he boomed, "Why were you all on Kanime Island?"

Kallen flinched at how angry he sounded. So, being the responsible leader she was, she took a deep breath, and said in a tiny voice, "L…Lady V-Vivien-"

"Q-1," Zero turned his body toward her. "You take orders from me, no one else."

"Y-yes sir."

"And as for all of you." He swiftly glared at the many soldiers who squirmed in their places, anxious to avoid Zero's sentence. "I want you turn over your Knightmare keys to me. You will only use them when I am present. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They all said in their monotone voice. Kallen was most reluctant, as she gripped the key around her neck. The Guren had been with her since Narita, and through the years, even with its changes, the machine was still her child, her baby. But when Zero waited patiently for her, it was then she tore away the key from her neck. One by one, the soldiers threw their keys on the ground, heartbroken at the apparent "cruel and unusual" punishment. She never looked at the commander again.

Zero, meanwhile, paid no heed to her emotions. After the incident, he docked their salaries by almost 30%, and put them all on probation; he was to hear nothing more of the incident. With the trust of their leader greatly compromised, it was all the Black Knights could do in order for him to stay by them, for without him, they were nothing.

He dismissed them flippantly, not even bothering to look at his superior officers. Kallen shivered, staring at him longingly, before leaving. Her eyes were trained at the heels of the knights, many of which pushed and jabbed her, muttering about how she should've been the only one to get punished. Wasn't it her fault that Zero was captured? Why should they be included if only Kallen screwed up? She gave them the evil eye, making them grumble angrily.

Her eyes caught sight of a faint shadow, however, up in the balconies. It kept moving, like it was dancing. It seemed strange, so she decided to look up. There was nothing there.

She heard Zero call her name, and she jumped, spinning around to find him walking up to her. "You seem distracted," he mused. "You can't direct the Zero squad if you're like that."

"I…I understand," she whispered.

"I expect better from you. Don't disappoint me again."

"Yes." When he walked away, Kallen looked up again. She was about to turn away, when she squinted her eyes and caught sight of a silhouette amongst the shadows. From what she saw, the figure was tall and slender, and with the exception of the white feather hanging from the cuff of their sleeve, there wasn't anything else she could determine from the stranger. There was a golden eye that captivated hers, and for a while, she couldn't do anything but stare back. It was soft and warm, like honey, and it reminded her of home, and all the memories that came with it.

She heard someone call her name, so she dealt with them. When Kallen turned back, the stranger was gone.

* * *

><p>Suzaku was in a bad mood that day, and he took it out on his knights.<p>

It wasn't their faults; he knew that. But because of a certain guest, he was forced to play the bad guy again, his annoyance growing out of hand. He even considered gagging said guest and locking him in a closet, even if he was on thin ice with Euphie.

Lelouch kept wandering the newly constructed base, unbelieving that such a magnificent palace could be Suzaku's new home. The Corinthian columns wrapped its stone around every greek myth there was, from Zeus to Hades to even Poseidon. The immortal carefully took note of the cold marble beneath his feet, surprised at the Geass sigil embedded in the main room. There were large, Romanesque windows in the dining hall, and Baroque paintings sprawled the house, creating an air of peace and liveliness. Yet there was still evidence of Japanese influence, a reminder of the Black Knights' previous origins. There were many _yaguras _near the rooms, and just outside the building, old Palisades provided remnants of a sort of playground, with pine trees everywhere. Rock gardens, along with the traditional Britannian gardens, decorated the lawns. Still, it was a bit much for Suzaku to take. He never liked big places to begin with, so Lelouch's curiosity was justified.

Still, Suzaku never thought Lelouch could be so…_restless._

He had trouble keeping track of his friend, so much so he had to make Lelouch promise he wouldn't wander off the best (an extremely difficult promise to achieve, though it be an empty one). He kept examining precious items received from Kaguya and Tianzi, and commented surprisingly on Xing-ke's tastes in architecture. With all the questions he kept asking Suzaku, it was no wonder Zero was so weary. "I don't know," he said exasperatedly.

They were in the galleries, looking at the medieval Celtic tapestries the EU had so eagerly given to them. They were imitations, of course, but they were still beautiful. Lelouch picked up the fabric and examined it. "Oh? Zero isn't supposed to be ignorant of the past. I hope you know that."

"Yeah. Now, about your eye-"

"I already told you. The Geass is gone, so you've got nothing to worry about. How about that one?" Lelouch pointed to an insignificant gift Lady Florence had given Zero before. "I suppose everything's fine now?"

"Um…yeah. Never thought you'd be the artistic type." Then of course, Nunnally had so casually reminded him Lelouch was always a feminine guy. It worried Suzaku for a second, however meaningless is concerns were.

Lelouch picked up the little snow globe and shook it, blinking at the powder. "Is this from the UK?"

"It is. Huh, that's weird; I figured you'd already have explored the world."

"I lived in an era where Britannia was glorified in every possible way. Could you blame me?" He stared at the snow globe for a bit, before putting it down on an oak desk. He turned to Suzaku. "What about my eyes?"

"It's just that…" His finger went up to his left eye. No, other eye. "Yeah, that one. It's gold."

"Huh." Lelouch shrugged, sneaking a look past his friend. The rock gardens were inviting. When they were hostages, Genbu Kururugi hated Lelouch and his sister, and though he gave them food and shelter, he wasn't apt in allowing either of the two to wander the Shrine. Lelouch had heard about the gardens from his mother, and wanted to look for himself. Unfortunately, the plan ended with Suzaku confiscating all his snacks and being locked out of the Shrine.

Ah, good times.

"Lelouch!"

"Ah, sorry. Yeah, it's supposed to be some kind of charm I guess. Euphie might've put in on me for protection." With that said, he brushed past his friend and made his way to the gardens. Suzaku followed closely behind, an amused grin tugging at his lips. "Did Euphie…lock you up?"

"…No?"

"It's just…before, you were never interested in anything. Now you look like you're ready to explore the world."

"I have to decline." Lelouch carefully maneuvered himself on a smoother path, welcoming the familiar humidity. Horai Island wasn't far from Japan, and immediately Lelouch felt nostalgic. "I have an idiot to look after."

"You and Euphie could come back."

"I don't think we'll take that chance. Besides," Lelouch's eyes slid to Suzaku's, "there's a lot to do, what with Vivien and all."

"I mean after." Suzaku stared out at the tiny pond. An angelic statue gazed back at the two with its lonely eyes, as if trying to invite the two to stay back for a bit. Lilies covered the pond with lotus blossoms in full bloom. Pink was the most prevalent, but Lelouch caught a few white flowers as well, their petals drifting away in the glistening waters. "You both could live here, if you wanted to."

"My wounded pride."

Suzaku sighed. "If you help me with Zero, then I'll let you stay here."

"I gave up being Zero long ago."

"You could be Zero again."

Lelouch shook his head. "It's far too risky. There's a good chance I'll be found out, even if they saw me die. I had no knowledge of when _your _Knights invaded, so I can't be sure of what they've already seen. I don't know the extent of Vivien's prowess either, so we're already at a disadvantage."

"No one can remember anything." A soft zephyr blew through the garden, and Suzaku relished in its warmth before continuing. "Vivien said Geass was only an imitation of what she can do."

"Yeah; I figured that." Lelouch stared at his reflection in the waters, while his mind sorted the thoughts sprinting through. C.C had seen Kallen take Titania to Zero, and since a reasonable amount of time has passed, it was safe to assume Suzaku already met with her. If there'd been an alliance between the two, Suzaku never would've considered protecting the castle from Kallen.

No, there's still too little evidence. He already suspected this was a trap, and though he never saw any cameras around, there could be bugs, but Suzaku would never resort to that kind of thing.

He, as well as Vivien, knew how important the Zero Requiem was. Should it ever break, the world would make Alfheimr the main enemy, and destroy them accordingly. Her position here was just as fragile as Lelouch's. But the question still remains of who is stronger; the Empress of Britannia, or Zero? "Do you have a meeting tomorrow?"

"I do. Surely you haven't forgotten about the invasion."

"Go easy on them. Even _I _never treated them in such an undignified manner."

"Kallen's probably beating herself up, you know." Suzaku leaned forth. "Especially with one of your soldiers. They took her out without even trying."

"You can thank Vivien for carelessly giving Euphie your military weaponry."

"You've captured one of our Knightmares?" Suzaku asked, his voice filled with mistrust. He allowed Lelouch to walk a few feet farther, before closing the distance between the two. Lelouch always knew more than he let on, and it was through that suspicion Lelouch caught the glimpse of the knowledge he needed to know.

'Our.' Our Knightmares. Lelouch knew Suzaku had some involvement with Vivien's schemes, but the statement suggested a deeper connection than previously thought before. So instead, he scoffed. "Yes, we did. We destroyed it afterwards. I'll reimburse you for the damage."

"Irony." And supposedly, they left it at that.

When that meeting came, Suzaku had everything planned out. His "I'm-so-very-disappointed-in-you" speech was ready; he believed that was all that was needed to draw them back. And it worked, from the looks of things, if a bit too well. He refrained from apologizing, though many struggled to wipe away the tears without his noticing. It was truly a remarkable sight; he even felt a little bad when he saw Todoh-sensei. But just as he was opening his mouth, he caught a suspicious shadow from across the balconies, a person who shouldn't have come out of his room.

Lelouch sat there with an incredibly bored look on his face, as he stared down at his former subjects. It was as though he completely disregarded the mental insults Suzaku threw at him, the chaotic panic rising from his chest. His legs were swinging lightly from one side to the other, as he waited for Suzaku to go on. He even gestured Zero to begin with his hand, causing the latter to flush.

Needless to say, after the meeting, Suzaku resisted the temptation to slam him to the wall. "Kallen might have seen you!"

Lelouch pretended to think for a bit, before chuckling. "You should probably introduce me then."

"Lelouch-"

"My eyes are two different colors Suzaku," he emphasized, causing the brunette to stare. "You can just say I was born without a voice. Dye my hair, paint my skin orange for all I care. If Kallen saw me, then you really should do something about it."

"You…planned it…"

"I'm supposed to be monitoring Vivien. How am I supposed to do that simple task when I'm stuck on Horai Island?"

He was going back on his word. "I promised Euphie I'd protect you-"

"We're here to save Nunnally," Lelouch interrupted, his protectiveness kicking in. "You can't let little inconsistencies like that get in the way." Needless to say, Suzaku agreed.

He apologized to Kallen afterwards.


	54. Chapter 50

The Winter Courts were passively aggressive, and didn't take too kindly to strangers, even more so than Lord Sirius. They were extremely cautious, so getting Mab to meet C.C here was extremely difficult, especially since Titania took care in letting the fairy know how much she hated her. The minuscule information C.C actually possessed was doubtful, considering the insults Titania threw around.

Still, Euphemia needed them out of the way. "They'll be a major hindrance if they get involved," was what the witch recalled her saying. But it shouldn't be difficult; because of their haughtiness, C.C could easily secure a sort of cold pact with them, a promise of nonintervention, if you will. They won't help, but they won't invade either; they were much too prideful for that, a sharp contrast to their natures, but perhaps that is what made them so easy to deal with. If they had any ounce of ambition, Euphemia would've been deposed long ago.

But even more than that was a possible economic alliance with the nation. The fjords in their area practically begged C.C for attention, and the cold, piercing climate made the nation a good battleground should the need arise; a few squadrons were actually training there now, on neutral territory. The minerals were abundant and vast, and in exchange for a quarter of the harvests, both Seelie and Unseelie Courts will gain access to the precious metals. It's not like they were going to use them anyways; their houses were sculpted with magic and ice, and there was little evidence of human life there. The climate was too harsh.

Euphie had to calm the protest, so she couldn't meet with the queen herself. However, it wasn't like there were a lot of people against Lelouch anyways; in fact, they loved him. Many major leaders found the fool charming, invigorating, yet wise at the same time. He solved so many disputes when he took up the Viceroyship, to the point where he almost replaced Euphemia as the "Angel" of the Courts (C.C laughed incredibly hard). The citizens admired him, but of course, all the credit went to his sister, who had "the good of the people in mind." C.C wondered what Euphie was telling them to explain his sudden disappearance. Had she given Lelouch a deadline?

Did she want him to stay in that world forever?

C.C stiffened, but continued on with her business, reviewing the points needed to be said, imagining any situation should the compromise fail. She knew she was persuasive, and her acting skills were superb. But as she stared at herself in the mirror, she began growing more and more self-conscious; her long, black dress snugly fit around her equally endless legs. A simple, gold necklace adorned her neck, and in the back of her ear, a withered iris peaked out, its smell sweetly diffusing across her body. Her long, green hair seemed to curl around the dress, providing an enigmatic curtain that tempted many of the male guests away from their previous discussions.

She was beautiful. Of course she was, but why did she still feel nervous? She's done this many times before with political leaders, with Euphie, even with Lelouch. What was different this time?

Her bangs carefully hid the sigil on her forehead, and she narrowed her eyes. Ah, so that was it; she didn't know what she was dealing with. She's had _some_ experience with magic, but not to the extent of Arthur or Titania; most of the time, _she_ was the one getting scorched by the spells. How easily it conquered her, attacking her directly even when her guard was up, and combined with the slightest hints of instability made it extremely dangerous.

She heard a knock on her door and pried her eyes away from the mirror. "Her Majesty, Mab, is here."

"I'm coming down now," she replied, her heels softly pattering on the marble floors. She opened the door suddenly and almost banged the poor servant, but she paid no heed. She swept through the corridors, replaying the scenes over and over again in her head. It was until she came to the throne room did she see Queen Mab.

She was standing near the windows, her sickly gray hair pinned back by thorns and thistles. A small, calendula bud swung from the strands wildly, giving the fairy a more feral yet beautiful look. Her dark green eyes surveyed the kingdom around her, her flawless skin depicting her state to which she found the Seelie Courts; too bright, too naive. She wore a tattered, white dress, which reminded C.C of the wraiths and banshees she's seen in the books. Her bare feet weren't as sullied and hard as Lelouch's; rather, they appeared clean and cool, and they weren't nearly as warm as his. She never played out in the sun, it seems.

Mab turned when she sensed C.C, her thin lips suppressing a smirk. "The Viceroy Morgan, I take it?"

She bowed low, her face cleared of any doubts. "It's an honor to meet you, your Majesty. I apologize for making you wait so long."

"No need. I was just admiring your fields. Truth be told, we never this in the Winter Courts."

C.C blinked. "The snow has a more enchanting quality. Pure, untainted; your Courts are extremely beautiful. Your curiosity is similar to mine, in that sense."

"I see." Mab pushed herself from the wall and made her way to the witch. "And that curiosity is why I've taken an interest in your proposal."

"Are you speaking of Queen Euphemia, milady?" she asked.

"Somewhat," Mab answered. "I've heard many things about your kingdom. Good things, and I would appreciate it if we commence the deal." She looked around, a slight twinge of awkwardness on her face. "Erm…"

C.C laughed lightly and stretched her arm, as if guiding Mab toward her. It was the same tactic she used with Euphie. "This way. Once again, I'm sorry if I appear a bit boorish to you-"

"No, it's fine." C.C took note of Mab as she visibly relaxed; she didn't like being out in public it seems. And where were her guards? Surely they wouldn't allow their queen to come alone.

She took Mab by the hand and tightened her grip ever so slightly. She had a pistol in the folds of her dress, and though useless, her personal guards were in close range. Even if Mab did try something, C.C could use it as another excuse for war. "This way," she said lightly, leading the queen down the hall.

It took a while for her to grasp the situation. "Um…you're extremely informal…"

"That's just in our nature," C.C explained. "Nothing can be gained if you keep yourself at a distance." A lie, but it appears she struck a chord with Mab. She shook her head. "But…what of your heart. Your heart, if not anything, is still vulnerable."

"True. The heart can be trampled on, beaten down, shattered, torn apart, but it manages to work. Strange, isn't it?" The two women walk up the stairs, the light cascading down the Romantic columns. The vines of the surface protruded slightly from their points, the gold leaf mixing well with the silver. Tiny oak trees sprouted from the ground, which gave the room a more enchanting glow.

When the two were in C.C's office, Mab shut the door and sighed. "Your manor is so…unique. Now, about your proposals; I was thinking that we could form a deal. You need weapons and a trading partner, correct? We will be happy to supply you with this, as long as you defend us with your might."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," C.C said. "We only requested your metals, nothing more. Besides which, wherever would you get the idea we needed weapons?"

Mab betrayed no emotion. "We've already seen those machines. They're light, strong, flexible…am I incorrect to assume it's for defense?"

"Defensive purposes only," C.C stated. "We would never imagine attacking a country as powerful as yours."

Mab raised her eyes. "How do we know we have your word?" So that's it; by now, news of the invasion must have spread across other courts. No matter how hard they tried to hide it, their citizens would find out, especially when they come to ruined homes and blood splatter all over the walls. Euphemia had a hard time containing the demands, though in the end, they'd probably just go away, like any other bad memory.

C.C sat on her desk, an apologetic smile on her face. "It's why we called you here, is it not? Queen Euphemia was hoping to extend a nonaggression treaty with you. We promise not to go back on our word, if you're willing to compromise, of course."

"Perfectly," she responded cooly. "Assuming what you're asking for is within reason."

"Very well then." C.C straightened herself. "To strengthen our bonds as fellow nations, we, as you've correctly guessed, have decided to establish a trade agreement with you. In exchange for our harvests, you will give us your minerals. Besides which," she saw Mab twitch, "your nation runs primarily on skilled trades. You specialized in traveling abroad and working overseas, and we would be lucky to work with you."

"You're amounting your country to little more than servants then." Mab said interceded. "Surely you must want more than that."

C.C placed her hands in front of her, showing she had nothing to hide. "Nothing more. And I prefer you didn't see us as servants. Rather like partners."

"Partners don't toil under the sun for the sake of a fragile business deal." Mab held up her fingers, as though twisting C.C under her eyes. She watched as the queen strolled around the room, gazing out the window, sometimes examining a book. "I've heard Euphemia overthrew Arthur, and later Titania. A violent deposition, don't you think."

"We've no intention of doing that toward you, if that's what you mean."

"It just…doesn't seem like Euphemia would get anything out of this deal." Mab explained. "She's always held vast to her reputation as the 'Commoner's Queen', right?" Then, in a dark tone, she asked, "Is she militarizing the nation?"

"Of course not." C.C said bluntly. "Why would she, when there's so much domestic reform to do? Why? Do you want a peak at our political aspects? I alone, should be enough."

"Why on earth would that satisfy me child?"

"I carry out her policies." Mab stopped, and turned to stare at C.C. She hadn't moved from her spot, and forged an earnest expression, her eyes wide with determination and innocence, eyes that said, _It'll be fine. Just trust me. _Her face brushed aside the potential crimes Mab listed in her mind. Still, the queen never said anything.

C.C got off the table, and smiled. "I was, and still am, a court jester to her Highness Euphemia. She is my mistress, but she is also my friend. But I am not that weak as to give into her demands; because she is my companion, and because I know her wishes, I know what is best for her, and our people. I do her bidding, but I will only do so when I know it is for her sake. Surely you, of everyone, can understand that."

No, she can't. C.C knew what it was like in the Winter Courts, however secretive they were. They relied on the traditional, authoritative monarchy; they shunned the democratic ludicrousness other courts seemed to pride themselves in. They firmly believed in having a good leader, instead of allowing the people govern their own. If the rule should stay in that one family, then corruption was less likely to prevail. There was no doubt Mab was confused by all of C.C's sentiments.

And it was that confusion C.C so successfully played on.

She could practically see Mab looking back on her tragic past. It seems that the girl had no friends to call her own, and the fairies that had gotten close to her, she was to stay away from. If she did not heed her elder's warnings, they were to be executed, for their "wicked blood." Such cruel punishment should've warranted a rebellion long ago, but because the government offered an ultimatum, to stay away or be slaughtered, naturally, people chose the safest route. The country prospered from trade like that.

The one problem that remained was their unskilled labor.

There was too little of it. It was nice, that everyone was educated, but because of the royals' prejudice against the "peasants," no one wanted to come home. It was harder to enforce regulations, what with everyone so far away. They could easily support themselves, since food, shelter, and luxuries, were right there, in their reaches. But what did that mean for the aristocrats, who were supposedly ruling over them?

They were in trouble of course! They've let their subjects roam free without meaning to! But because they were enslaved in their illusions, they hadn't realized the power slipping away from their grasp. It was Washington's Rebellion all over again, except there was very little chance the mother nation would win against her children. It was so pathetic it was almost laughable. It appears Mab needed one more push, so C.C walked toward her and cradled her fingers gently. "So can you help me? Will you help Euphie?"

"I…I have to ask though…"

"You are the queen, milady." She let go. "They should be listening to _you." _

"Our people are world travelers." Mab sighed. "They don't consider the Winter Courts their home anymore."

"Then you'll bring them back. You're a kind and compassionate girl."

She laughed emptily. "Is that what you'll do for me, if I agree to the trade?"

"Yes. Euphemia would be more than happy to have a friend as good as you."

* * *

><p>Lelouch followed closely behind Zero, their footsteps banging against the metal. He stared at his friend quizzically, but never said a word; there was a certain aura Suzaku exhibited if he was angry.<p>

The base was just as sophisticated as Lelouch remembered it. But of course; he saw the plans himself. Though the halls were derived of people, for the time being, Lelouch allowed himself to remember the lies he told everyone, the trust he'd broken, the relief after all of it was gone. He didn't feel particularly guilty; he needed to do it, even if everyone hated him for it. And there were people who knew the truth, people who would carry that secret to their graves.

He came into the enormous lounge, a lounge that had a few more toys than he cared to see. He walked near the trashcan, and flinched when he saw a couple of beer bottles. He thought Tamaki owned a restaurant; was he wrong?

A thought came to him, and he turned to his friend. "Have you been drinking?"

Finally, he saw a reaction from the famed "Zero." "No, I suspect it was one of the new recruits. You know how they are."

"You should impose more stringent rules on them."

"Perhaps. Come on, the office is this way."

"You moved it?" Lelouch cocked his head as the two strolled down the dark corridors. He thought he heard a chuckle from Suzaku. "Yeah. You never had a sense of style, did you?"

He huffed. "This coming from the guy who wore nothing but his underwear for his first date."

"She was my cousin," he reminded. "It…I don't know, felt kind of weird."

"She never left Nunnally alone after that," Lelouch continued. "She kept filling Nunnally's head with weird ideas about you. You're fault."

"I'm not the one who looks good in a dress." When he didn't hear Lelouch answer back, he turned, finding the immortal gone. He hastily looked back, finding him admiring the new office wing.

The room was big, with windows that peered through the entire oceans. In the horizon was Vermillion, the Forbidden City. Lelouch always knew it was big, but he never imagined he could have seen it from here, even with the Shinkiro hovering above Japan. It was expected however. He was always so busy making plans he never really took in much "beauty" that came with Britannia's rule. The city would look nice, especially at night.

"Amazing, huh?" Suzaku came beside Lelouch.

"I…yeah. Does Nunnally go there?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…she is the Empress."

"I see. Is she getting along with Tianzi?"

"They're good friends. She actually taught Tianzi how to make origami."

"Huh." Lelouch folded his arms. "And I trust the Chinese Federation hadn't tried anything?"

"Of course not. The eunuchs were removed, which allowed Lady Tianzi to attend the UFN meetings."

"They probably have a grudge against her."

"It's not like they can do anything. They neither have the influence nor the resources to do anything." Lelouch was making Suzaku nervous; both his hands were pressed on the glass, and the window was opening ever so slightly. His friend was tempting the fates, so he stretched out his arm to pull him back, when Lelouch put his hands down and stared at the bottom floors. He blinked. "What are they doing?"

"Hmm?" Suzaku looked down and saw a couple of soldiers talking, their faces urgent. There was a young man with them, his own face as red as blood. He was stammering, trying to walk away from the group, when one of them grabbed the scuff of his collar and continued to drag him away. Suzaku's lighthearted laughter surprised Lelouch. "I thought that was going on. It seems nowadays, everyone only has time for love."

"Why would you bother with that?"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "We need distractions. Of course, we'll deal with Vivien. She's coming here three days from now. You can see for yourself what she's doing."

"Right." Lelouch's eyes continued to follow the group. They were all so carefree, so much so he practically saw the student council again. He was grateful for the memories, and come to think of it, he never did get to graduate with the rest of them, save for Milly. He turned around and leaned against the glass. Suzaku stood by his desk, observing his movements. "From what I understand, Vivien can toy with memories, and since she's already used her power on the Black Knights twice, we can conclude that she can manipulate them as many times as she wants."

"I've figured that out when she attacked you." Suzaku grimaced at the images. "She's gotten better on the battlefield, but she's still not experienced. It's best to nip the bud before she blooms."

"Right." Suzaku nodded. "I'm going to EU tomorrow to settle something between France and Germany. If you want, you can come see for yourself what the world's like."

"I don't need to. You and Nunnally have done enough." When Suzaku left, Lelouch kept staring outside, worry in his eyes. He gripped his arms, criticizing himself for lying so smoothly. The simple fact remains that Titania and Arthur were still pawns in Vivien's game, and if she was able to sneak her way into the Black Knights, she was an impressive opponent indeed. Suzaku might not even be free of her influence, though he acted naturally around Lelouch.

Zero's new files might have something about Vivien, and if he pressed his former knights, he could probably get something out of them. His eyes followed the group again; they were standing there, teasing the soldier about his apparent crush. Their guards were dropped, and it was by that relaxation he could invade their minds with ease.

But he didn't know them. He needed some sort of contact.

He sighed frustratedly, and pressed himself against the glass. He caught a look at his reflection, and blinked. The eye that once housed his Geass was now a stark gold. His hand went up to that eye, and rapidly turned back. He stared at his shadow for a bit, pondering on how the two were doing back in the Courts. Strange as it was, he liked it there; he wasn't as restricted, and as long as he finished his work, he could very much do whatever he wanted there. Moreover, he missed little Lisette, who always came scrambling up to him with bugs or worms, all of which he would promptly slap away before getting the girl to a bathroom to wash up.

Was Euphemia getting any better? And what about C.C? Were the nightmares getting worse? All these questions rang through his mind, and he bit his lip to keep from showing his emotions. The newly acquired eye kept swimming back to him, and in truth, he should be, at the least, _concerned _with this new development.

But he wasn't. It reminded him of a certain person, someone he couldn't pinpoint his affections for. But for some reason, his pride wouldn't let him realize it. He wondered why.

He felt himself swirl around, and before he had time to think, he felt the rush of air behind his back. The sound had left his voice, but somehow, Suzaku still managed to appear, already racing forth to catch the falling boy. Their hands almost touched, yet for all Zero's reflexes, he still couldn't catch Lelouch.

So he fell.


	55. Queen's Harlequins 505-Party

Queen's Harlequin's Side Story: Party

Lelouch never liked parties.

He wasn't a very social person, though he may conduct himself as such, but for some reason, he could never feel comfortable in a large, crowded room. It certainly didn't help that people kept grabbing him and dragging him off somewhere, whether to start an elicit affair or to converse on the latest foreign issues. Yes, Morgan was doing an excellent job with the Seelie Courts. The new market stalls just opened. Business, business, business…

He wasn't really keen on topics like these, especially on a night like this. The rare violet moon had appeared that one night, and he preferred he be alone to take in the view. The festivities were always a welcome sight, but just…not _here. _It was so hot and sweaty, but everyone wanted to stay inside the castle. No one even bothered setting up a fairy circle.

But he knew they wouldn't. The many that surrounded him tonight were a part of the privileged class. Seemingly bred for excellence, the students were always looking for opportunities to boast about themselves, and frankly, they were getting on his nerves. He leaned against the wall, a bored expression claiming his face, when he heard the annoyed sigh of his sister. Euphie, with her heavy skirts, frantically started to him and stopped a few inches away. She heaved heavily as she turned, waving goodbye to her newest set of admirers. Her patience and stamina were truly impressive.

When they were gone, she sat on the windowsill near him. "Where's C.C?" she whispered.

"Not coming," he grumbled.

"Ugh." She wiped the sweat from her forehead. She could feel the frustration radiate from her brother. Lelouch looked at her with an amused smile. "I thought you liked stuff like this."

"To be honest, when they said party, I thought we were going to dance. I like the Wildelands better." She stared at him with hopeful eyes. "Can you set up another meeting?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Wouldn't that be a bit offensive? 'Hey, you're an ally; wanna be drinking buddies?'" The scene became entertaining when Euphie began sputtering, vehemently denying that desire.

But he couldn't blame her. The stresses of being Queen were always a deep onus. The factions of the Seelie Courts were still prevalent, but Euphie had to keep up with her image; it wasn't like she could just slaughter them all herself. And though domestic reforms are going well, he had to deal with many complaints, especially by those idiotic advisors. Just because he was the Viceroy doesn't mean he was their babysitter.

His eyes kept looking upwards, shutting out the trivial conversations. He felt a tug on his sleeve, and looked down. His mouth was slightly agape, as the supposedly absent witch pulled him through the crowd. He turned to his side; Euphie was dragged somewhere else, to her exceptional irritation.

"I thought you weren't coming," he whispered. No one noticed C.C. Of course; they didn't want anything to do with the Seelie Courts.

He heard her tinkling laughter. "I finished early, and you begged me two hours before, so…"

He scoffed, swiftly moving his wrist away. "What's in it for you?"

"The satisfaction of saving you both from a dreary night of idle talk."

He stared at her for a moment. "Socializing with these people might've already killed some of my brain cells…"

"Thank you for the warning." She was looking off somewhere, and Lelouch only needed to follow her eyes to the musicians. The string quartets were all present, their instruments shining in the warm gleam. The flutist was twirling her fingers, her rapid actions delighting a few of the guests. The silver lining of the flute seemed reflected everyone around it, tempting them away from the processions.

C.C looked back and gave her partner a mischievous smile. "Well?"

"Would you like a dance?" he asked sarcastically.

"No."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Like it or not, you're my fool too."

"Oh? And what would that make you?"

"Your mistress."

His eye twitched irritably, and before he could grab her, she moved away rapidly. Her green hair made her stand out amongst the guests, and the shimmering, white dress she had on did little to conceal her strangeness. The pearl legs she was so proud of hiding now shown in all their glory, as she literally snatched the violin from one of the players. The poor man was about to protest when he saw just who that thief was. He humbly bowed.

She readied her stolen violin, and immediately began playing. The trills fell through the velvet moonlight, the shadows dancing by their own whims. She appears as though she drew the sound from that precious wind, who sang its mournful dirge. Everyone fell silent around him, and it wasn't until he caught her daring expression did he smirk. She was baiting him.

And like a fool, he took it.

He stepped out from the crowds, proceeding to move the same as he always did. But tonight's song was a little sadder, more melancholic than usual. He could hear their whispers, trying to determine if the two were doing this simply out of mere political gain or allies, or even the eyes of the queen. No one stopped him, however, as he entered underneath the moon's sadistic gaze, forming a fairy circle of his own. If no one wanted to join him, then so be it.

He never even needed to draw out his wires, and allowed himself to vanish within the confines of C.C's songs. And sure enough, when the song was over, he found many of the admirers performing their own sweet lullabies, trying to imitate his moves with pathetic results. Even Euphie was endeavoring to dance on her own two legs.

She looked like a regular girl that night.


	56. Chapter 51

Hikaru wanted to have a normal day. That's all he asked for. And, to his usual, unfortunate circumstances, his prayer went unanswered.

It'd been a week since his friends found out about his crush on the reigning commander, Nagisa Chiba, a very strong woman who had recently been deployed to India for humanitarian efforts. She was an incredible soldier, who, ironically enough, had a motherly touch to her, or at least in his opinion. He liked the way her skin appeared, soft and milky with a hint of chocolate. Her grey eyes were marked with a kind of vividness he never would've associated with the color, and whenever he saw her, in the sunset, she gave off an impression of helplessness. She was fragile, in his eyes, ready to be broken by the world and everything in it.

They teased Hikaru relentlessly after that.

They were always pushing him to go and confess, even when she seemed to have someone else in mind. Of course, they threatened to go themselves, which flustered him to no end. There were many pranks associated with that promise, including finding his underwear on the flagpoles, the words 'Chiba and Hika-chan' painted elegantly on his uniform, and even calling Zero for advice. ("Just confess," was what the commander had said exasperatedly.) It was very troublesome, and after that moment he vowed never to even mention the name "Chiba" again.

It didn't work.

But what had perhaps saved him from those moments of misery was when he found himself on the ground. There was a harsh throbbing in his head, and every bone in his body hurt. His nose was bruised from the weird object, as he tried sitting up to catch a glimpse of it. A loud groan accompanied Hikaru's straining.

The man turned, and found the stranger in the arms of two accompanying Black Knights. (Thank god he wasn't hurt.)

In fact, there was nothing wrong with him at all.

He had dark brown hair, with heavy bangs that covered both his eyes. A black feather was strung up to the strands, and along with his white shirt and black pants, he had little to no protection. His bare feet suggested he was probably an intruder, or an unwitting suicide victim. Hikaru looked up; how far did he actually fall? To escape with some minor bruises and cuts…surely it couldn't have been that high. Was he a guest, then?

"S…sorry," the stranger mumbled. "Are you alright?" The two steadied him, ready to rush him to the clinic. Hikaru grabbed his wrist and led him away from their grasp. "What? You're the one who fell-"

The man swept his bangs out his eyes, revealing the perfect skin underneath it all. Gold and purple stared back at Hikaru, a curious shade tying him to those terrifying memories. He looked no older than seventeen, possibly even younger, due to the curious gleam in his eyes. They took in everything around them, yet nothing was reflected in their pupils.

He was speechless. It took only a second for the boy to realize the attention he garnered. "Oh, sorry. I'm just…really clumsy, you know?" He laughed awkwardly. It was lighthearted, but Hikaru knew he was trying to diffuse the situation. Well, whatever happened, it appeared to be nothing more of an accident. Still, he wasn't letting him go easily. He folded his arms across his chest. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Thinking," the boy answered.

"About what?"

"Nothing."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "What's your name?"

"Ah, good question." And just like that, he simply stood there, trying to come up with some suitable name. They all glared at him, wondering if he was playing with them, until the boy brightened. "Naoko."

Hikaru sighed. "Give me your hands."

"What? Why?" 'Naoko' was promptly led away, the group following closely behind. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Hikaru never answered, and only shoved the boy in front of him. He needed taken 'Naoko' to Kallen; she knew how to deal with trespassers. Much to his chagrin, they began conversing with him about his crush, and right in front of the suspect too, who was, disturbingly enough, taking an interest in the conversation. One of the newer soldiers, Ayame, pushed his head low and made him walk faster. "Don't worry guys; I got this."

"Chiba…" Naoko whispered, before lifting his head against Ayame's hand. "Chiba…Nagisa?" He appeared dumbfounded, almost shocked at Hikaru's crush. But he refrained from blushing, and instead nodded toward Ayame.

They would've taken him into custody, if it weren't for Zero, who was standing right behind them. "What'd you think you're doing?" he boomed, causing them all to jolt. Hikaru turned hastily and straightened automatically. "Sir!" they all said.

"I asked you all what you were doing."

"Sir," Hikaru began, "we caught a suspicious character outside the office, and were just about to-"

"Turn him over to me." Zero approached 'Naoko' and removed him from the guard's grasp. He tightened his hand around his arm, causing the boy to flinch. "The rest of you, your break is over."

"But sir-!"

"This…boy is my problem." Even through the mask, Hikaru shivered; he knew the commander's personality well. Though he was fiercely loyal to his soldiers, he also expected them to follow orders, and he was very terrifying if they disobeyed him. So he nodded, hoping Zero would go away, however awesome he seemed at the time. It was the one request that was granted that day, as the commander drew the poor boy away from the group.

When they disappeared into the building, Sarah elbowed him in the ribs, her perverted smile scaring him a bit. "He seemed kind of cute, don't you think?"

"…he looked like the Demon Emperor." someone blurted, causing them all to stare at the man, disbelief in their eyes. Sure, there were some resemblances, but there was no way an innocent kid like that…could even garner the cruelty Lelouch vi Britannia displayed. In fact, Hikaru was certain Naoko would break down crying before he got the chance. So they rebuffed him. "Besides, he's not our problem anymore. Zero was gonna take care of him, right?"

"Man, I feel sorry for the kid."

"What was he doing up there anyways?"

"Don't know." Hikaru stared at the tall building again. Naoko wasn't the type to simply fall to his death. Maybe he lost his balance; he was a bit of a ditz.

Little did the knight know, his 'Naoko' was getting scolded by Zero. Lelouch apologized over and over, genuinely sorry for the incident, all the while cursing himself for the slip up. Still, he got to peer into their thoughts, though the one called Hikaru was the most clear. He didn't see anything that involved Vivien, and had only met Kallen once or twice. Everyone seemed big to him, even his fellow peers. He was pitiful, but it held no relevance.

A few minutes later, when they were out of sight, Lelouch yanked himself away. "I guess I'm confined now?"

"I have to get that window fixed now, that's what." Suzaku was silent for a bit, then turned to Lelouch. "Who's Naoko?"

"Some random Japanese name."

"They'll probably tell Kallen about this."

"They probably will."

"And you're not bothered about that?"

"No, not really." With his alibi established, Lelouch now only needed to draw Vivien and Titania out. The Zero Requiem could carry on without him, and as long as he stayed out of sight, away from everyone's suspicions, he'll be fine. Judging from Vivien's latest blunders, as well as Titania's social inaccuracies, they haven't even pieced together the lies upholding the world's fragile peace. So with a little work, Lelouch could use their pride to his advantage.

* * *

><p>Euphemia remembered Lulu's plan, and though it it was practical, it was also risky. There was no doubt one of them needed to go back to the human world so that they could keep an eye on things. Suzaku, as far as they were concerned, was no longer reliable, and C.C was more likely to cause an uproar of her own had she gone. The only person left was Lelouch, but even Euphemia didn't feel comfortable with this arrangement.<p>

Her memories came surging forth, as she replayed his words in her mind over and over again. _I'll play the false king. Arthur's with them now, so if he sees me, it'll be easier to get rid of him._

_You want to be the _bait? _That's…demeaning._

_It's better than simply watching. Besides, I get to see how my little sister is doing._

Euphemia knew it bothered him that he couldn't be by Nunnally's side, especially with the title of 'Empress' attached. But she also knew her brother wasn't one to let his emotions get to his head, so he was safe from any reckless actions, as long as he was thinking. _Meanwhile, you'll take over my duties as Viceroy? _he asked.

_I will. But I'd rather keep you here than go with Suzaku. It makes me feel like I traded _you _for some kind of worthless trinket._

Lelouch merely smiled, his impish nature catching her eyes. _Think of it as an investment then. If everything works, we'll have both the Black Knights and Alfheimr under our thumb._

_Titania dies, and so does Vivien. We don't need her interfering anymore, however harmless those distractions were. _Euphemia huffed. _We lost revenue because of that one day. Many economic deals were going to be made; now I have to reschedule everything. It's all so troublesome._

_What about Arthur?_

The question rang in her mind like an unpleasant alarm. The image of his depraved, wasted body filled Euphemia with delight, and though Lulu and C.C may have understood, as well as the rest of the Courts, Britannia might not. If Arthur had any of his sanity left, he may very well try to make it look like he was a victim under Guinevere's rule. Nunnally was very young, and likely very inexperienced. Euphemia didn't care if she was a living lie detector, or if she had Lelouch's skills; she misjudged characters left from right. And it was that trust, Euphemia believed, that allowed Vivien to stay by her side.

She sighed. She originally let Arthur go; Lelouch could track his position, now that he was affiliated with the man's mind, but they can't just kill him outright. Expose him to Britannia was more or less exposing the fact that the Demon Emperor was alive, ready and waiting to take over. She didn't want to trust Suzaku with her brother's safety either, considering what had happened with Nunnally.

So she simply asked, _You can guard yourself?_

_I can. _Lelouch was still waiting for instructions about Arthur. Yes, of course. _Just monitor him. If he tries anything, kill him, burn him. Don't let anyone find out. We don't want the peace to turn against us._

_Of course._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the light footsteps of an ethereal witch, to whom Euphemia welcomed warmly. She needed someone to take her mind off of Lelouch, though she's already convinced herself she needed to contact him tonight. C.C walked up the steps and sat on the armrest of her throne, basking in the sun's rays. Her back arched, and her arms thrust themselves outward. "I got Mab."

"Good work." she said. "We have the minerals, and she has her food."

"She's actually more broken than you thought." C.C fiddled with the iris in her hair, as she stared out at the marketplace. It was busier than usual; new faces arrived, with the faintest accent on their tongues. "She has no one, so I convinced her you were willing to be her friend."

"It took some effort on your part, I hope?" Euphemia chuckled at the thought, causing C.C to nudge her playfully. "I got her on our side. How are the damages?"

"We got most of it cleared up. We already have a surplus from the fees and taxes, so it was no trouble to their homes fixed."

"You're a kind queen."

Euphemia blinked. "Lelouch didn't do that when he was Emperor?"

C.C smirked, her mind reminiscing his glorious reign. "No. He took the same actions you did, though if I recall, he was a bit more harsh with the aristocrats. Unlike he, you gave them an alternative as opposed to dying."

"I don't know about that; death, for anyone, is always the end."

"Depends on perspective, I guess." C.C let her legs droop from the throne, her gaze lazily coming from one of the marble columns to the next. "Are you still planning on meeting with Duke Drake?"

"I am. Should the Winter Courts fail us, at least we have an alternative route to escape to. Besides, there's an abundance of light there, meaning we can make as many illusions as we need to to evade the enemy." Lelouch, after all, laid out the entire battle schematics in the form of a simple joke. He will act as the false king, and bring the adversary to a false sense of security. When Euphemia is in sight, that is when they'll make their move, and obliterate their dim-witted opponent.

Yet it was always necessary to have a backup plan. "And if Mab decides to drain us of our resources, we can always go ask the Summer Courts for aid."

"How's the inflation?" C.C asked.

"Low. I've placed more stringent regulations in our fiscal budget; as long as I keep track of it, nothing will go wrong."

"Then why all the allies? You do know that you're already walking on thin ice." There was no doubt Euphemia's power was spreading. It was an indirect form of imperialism, something she'd become a master of; in other words, it was a more peaceful way of taking over a country. Surely there'd be someone who will wise up and try to combat the increasing globalization with isolation.

Euphemia nodded. "I know. But as of now, the realms believe that I am an honest queen who has already given up her secrets to them." She scoffed. "Lulu was right; because they think I'm naive, they'll let down their guard. It'll allow us to gain their citizens' complete trust and authority, so much so the Evil Princess might as well not have existed in the first place."

C.C never moved from her spot. "You're still worried about that? Euphie, everyone loves you, and because of that invasion, approval ratings for you have skyrocketed. Coupled with Lelouch's interference and my grip on the army, you're practically untouchable. You know, except for the fact you aren't supposed to be alive."

"Meaning it'll be trouble…if anyone found out about the human world." Euphemia rubbed her temples. Another reason why she sent Lelouch with Suzaku was to find out if anyone had yet to discover her identity. Hopefully, Shirley had forgotten all about her, and though it hurt her heart, Euphemia knew it was for the best. "I wonder if Nunnally knows any better than to go searching for me."

"I don't know. Vivien, as of right now, has extraordinary mental prowess; she can control wills easily, and bend their memories to hers. She allows her victims to see whatever she wants them to see, and it appears she has no weaknesses. However," C.C continued, "that narcissistic pride may be the key to her downfall."

"So we still have the element of surprise; just predict her moves and act accordingly?" Euphemia couldn't deny the yearning in her voice.

To her relief, C.C nodded. "We just have to play into her trap, and once she has Lelouch in her grasp, we'll break her down from the inside."

"What if she tries tampering with Lelouch?" she asked, fighting the rising panic in her chest. The witch puts a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it smoothly to calm the queen down. "He knows how to block people out. He learns fast, so by the time he faces Vivien, he can easily manipulate her into doing our bidding."

"I asked him to kill her; Titania isn't any better off."

"Fair enough." C.C replied boringly. She sat up, her eyes catching sight of the tiny Lisette and her new playmates. She missed the girl, but at least she was having fun. "And what of the Baron Foster? Do you even need the Spring Courts?"

"They're more peaceful, in nature, but day by day, more of their people show up in our Courts. Do they believe we're some kind of neutral territory?"

"I believe so, considering your alliance with Lord Sirius."

"C.C, could you find out more about Foster?" Euphemia has, after all, heard the rumors, and with Alfheimr running loose in the world, she can't afford to let anything out of her sight. Any nation that casts a shadow toward Avalon, she needed to know. The witch agreed to her request. "And if I may…"

"What is it?"

Euphemia looked up to her with shy eyes, an apologetic shine in her face. "Have you been going out to the main corridors in the Seelie Courts?"

"I have." she answered curtly.

"O-oh."

"Is that a problem, Euphie?"

"No. I just don't want you to be seen as a cold, calculating military officer all the time." The dark shades in the queen's eyes made C.C cautious, wary, but she disregarded them, even with their foreboding appearance. "You should worry about your own image Euphie," C.C said softly. "You _are _the queen, after all."

Euphemia laughed tiredly. "I suppose you're right, C.C."

* * *

><p>Nunnally busily arranged her schedule to make time to ratify the former Area's constitutions, as well as to sign papers to recognize them as independent countries, who will gladly do trade with Britannia. Her eyes scanned through the proposals, before flourishing her signature at the bottom. To her surprise, there were many countries who chose to stay with Britannia, though they were given the option to rise to independence. In fact, they all requested citizenship, not as Honorary Britannians, but as equals, and in truth, it made Nunnally glad to see them do so. She's secured over half the population that way, enough to call for support in the event she needed to denounce Vivien publicly.<p>

Of course, the fairy will say that she agreed to the request. The Black Knights supported her! But, as Nunnally so happily found out, her spells were permanent; she can't correct their memories, no matter how hard she tried. Whatever she said would've made no sense to the media. She would appear as a mad woman, belonging to an asylum than staying by the Empress's side.

But what was even more devastating was how she refused to even touch Nunnally. Nunnally did take the liberty to write everything down, then hiding the papers in the folds of her clothes, but it surprised the Empress that Vivien hadn't used this tactic yet. Was she just paranoid that she might tell Nunnally the wrong thing, then regret it later? It was a sensible concern, but it Nunnally the impression that the fairy may be too paranoid, even for her own good.

There was, however, always the chance of a trap. In the event Vivien proved a good actor, Sayako could always just kill her silently, without utilizing very conspicuous means. Nunnally shivered at the prospect; it was so unlike her to callously murder, even if it was for the good of a nation, or even the world. But the Empress steeled herself, and reasoned that though it wasn't justified, she had to do her job and secure the peace.

Even if it meant she never got to see Euphie.

Nunnally had long known her beloved sister to be dead, and Vivien evoking her image was too…insulting. Her mother was Marianne the Flash, and her brother was the Demon Emperor; the Lady of the Lake should've known who she was dealing with.

She sat the pile away from her and rang for Lilian, one of the twelve maids Gawain so lovingly sent. They weren't human, as Sayako confirmed; much to Nunnally's dismay, she shot them in the head, but they didn't die. Instead, they continued working diligently, trying to please their Empress however they can. They tugged at Nunnally's heart, and as a result, they've become family to her.

That didn't mean Vivien couldn't still use them.

Lilian opened the door quietly, her beaming face happily pouring its sweetness over Nunnally. With blonde, swirling hair and bright brown eyes, the girl moved quickly. Her tan skin reminded Nunnally of Lelouch when he was young…after he was sunburned. His tan was a bit redder and bloodier than Lilian's, actually.

The maid stopped. "How can I help you miss?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit tired. Can you bring in some chocolate for me? You can ask Sayako to help you," she added after catching the girl's confused face.

"Yes, of course!" And with that, Lilian left.

Nunnally began sorting through all the papers, fully intending to present the documents to the representatives themselves. The UFN will finally realize Britannia's earnest efforts, and the growth of the international communities will spawn. With all this, they may even forget Lelouch, or the Massacre Princess.

She felt pocket vibrate. She picked up her cell phone and stared at the number; Cornelia. Ever since Vivien made her entrance to Pendragon, Ella, as well as Guilford, had been acting strange. They were always telling Nunnally to listen to Vivien, and after refusing to heed their requests many times, she finally caved when Ella broke down crying.

That was an incredibly strange sight indeed. The witch of Britannia, crying, all the while Guilford staring at her with pleading eyes. It was an illustration Nunnally couldn't remove from her brain.

She reluctantly answered. "Ella?" she asked in a tiny voice.

"No. Suzaku."

She blinked. How did Suzaku get Ella's phone? She remembered her facade, and haughtily said, "Where's Cornelia?"

"Out. She's in the hospital."

"Then why the hell are you calling?" she flinched at her harsh tone, and apparently, so did Suzaku. He cleared his throat. "I was hoping I could request an audience with you-"

"Not now." She groaned. "I'm _really busy-"_

_"__Nunnally, look-" _Someone snatched the phone away. Her hand stopped shuffling, and she only listened to the sounds in the background. After a few seconds, she turned her phone off, and continued with her work.

Her mind took catalogue of the events around her, desperate to organize her priorities. There were twelve, inhuman maids running around the Palace, most of which she couldn't even begin to trust. Then there was Vivien, the Lady of the Lake, the thorn that needed to be dealt with before Nunnally could proceed doing anything; she's made a mockery of the Black Knights, and who knows what damage she's done to Britannia already. And lastly, there were the secrets, the lies she barely even began to uncover even after Lelouch's bloody reign ended. Though they were things of the past, she just simply couldn't let them go, especially after everything he did for her.

So she resolved herself into finding out. Zero's latest drama can wait.

Sayako came back later, with her chocolate. Nunnally gazed at her confusingly, and before she could open her mouth, the maid said, "She's cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. It's not poisoned."

"Ah…thank you."

"You also have a message from Princess Cornelia."

Probably just more propaganda ideas. "What about her?" she asked prudently.

"She's been shot." Sayako said darkly. "The babe in her stomach...she's drowning in blood."


	57. Chapter 52

Lady Vivien was more depressing than Lelouch thought she'd be; a sorrowful atmosphere followed her everywhere, and her feral eyes kept observing the prey around her, ready to slaughter them if she must. Her pale, corpse-like skin contrasted with the warmth he saw from C.C or Euphie, and her gray hair marked years of painful, painful experience. Her long, sharp nails reminded Lelouch of Euphie's raper, and had the same, murderous features that blade had. It was disturbing, to say the least.

He hid himself just above the vents, where he remained safely out of sight. Lelouch could peer into the room without the two feeling bothered by his presence, and it seems Vivien still believed Euphie to be chaotic after these few days. She was, apparently, overestimating the resources the Black Knights could give her, so it was easy to lie to the fairy. As long as the facts made sense, she had no reason to suspect.

Suzaku, himself, still worried Lelouch. He squinted his eyes under the darkness, making out the two figures despite the wires poking his legs. He shifted his weight to accommodate a more comfortable position, and tried to make as little sound as possible. Vivien, fortunately, didn't hear him. "Everything's prepared?"

"It is," Suzaku answered, his mask thrown to the side. "The third invasion will take place, as usual."

"Good boy," she praised. "Arthur will be accompanying us." Lelouch bit his lip at the mention of the former tormentor. "After Guinevere is overthrown, Arthur will be reinstated, and we'll leave you alone afterwards."

Vivien looked around the room, and walked from one corner to the other. She kept disappearing from Lelouch's sight, so he leaned back and closed his eyes. She was near the window, examining the view. Suzaku sat at his desk, peering the ceiling for any signs of his friend. None. "Lancelot."

"Yes," he said.

"A group of soldiers have told me…that there was an intruder here."

"Really?" He showed no emotion, and began scrutinizing the battle strategies of the said 'third invasion.' It took Lelouch a split second to ingrain the plans in his mind, before coming up with possible countermeasures. But those papers were very likely to be blueprints. "I've dealt with him already."

"They called him 'Naoko'."

"I'm sure they did."

Vivien turned to Suzaku soundlessly. Her arms came around his neck, and she pushed her chest against the back of his head. "He looked like Mordred."

"Mordred li Britannia, you mean?"

"Yes. The same one Q-1 reported." Her finger poked his cheek, but when it strayed to his lips, he brushed it aside and stood, annoyed by her advances. He went to the other side of the room, the papers under his arm. "If Mordred did cross over, wouldn't you have known about it?"

"Lancelot, my dear, I don't have the same jurisdiction over the Gate as Guinevere. You barely have any control over it."

"Then you shouldn't assume it was him."

"Better safe than sorry. In fact, the last time they saw their precious Naoko was when Zero led him away." Her eyes flickered to his suspiciously. Lelouch could feel the pressure against Suzaku, as she tried peering through his memories. He stared between the two, when Suzaku sighed finally. "He didn't have any trace of magic in him. He was a new recruit who just got lost."

"He had a very unusual color scheme, you know…"

"I know. The little bastard creeped me out, so I sent him back." Despite the harsh tone, Lelouch found the predicament amusing; Suzaku was always a stiff. Vivien, however, didn't believe him. She sat in his chair, and stared him down. She clicked her tongue. "The Empress Nunnally would not like this at all."

"Pardon?"

"And here she was, wanting to meet Mordred for the longest time."

Suzaku's eyes widened. His hands clutched the plans, almost tearing them apart. "What did you tell her?" he asked menacingly.

"Relax. She's a very kind girl," Vivien answered, a tiny smile crowning her face. "She's heard so many wonderful things about the Court Jester, and she would love it if he performed for her. With everything that's been going on, is it any wonder she desires some entertainment?"

Lelouch silently pleaded for Suzaku to go back to how he was, arrogant and detached. But the fool stopped his moving when Nunnally came out in the view. That's right; Vivien was staying at her side. He had no idea who he was dealing with, and his little sister was in the crossfire. Suzaku, it seems, couldn't get anywhere near her, and because he had to keep up with "Zero", there was practically no support for Nunnally in Pendragon.

Lelouch balled his fists, daring for Vivien to go on. It was Suzaku, who regained his senses. "I'll see what I can do. Oh, and Vivien?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I would like to meet with Titania and Arthur." His slow, easy smile melted away Vivien's cautious nature. She scoffed. "To give them a little pep talk?"

"But Euphemia will be returned to Nunnally and me, correct?"

"Unscathed and unharmed. If she's willing."

"Of course. But just remember," he glared at her with those emerald eyes, though his smile was so sweet. "The Black Knights are under my command. You have no right to treat them like toys. Because of you, we've lost many opportunities to get Euphie back."

"Those were just tests. Your beloved's defenses are weakening, which is good." Vivien twirled her thumbs, laughing at her own worthless accomplishments. "And not only that, but I've got my eye on a certain Black Knightmare."

Suzaku raised his eyes. "Black Knightmare?"

"You were there, weren't you?" She shivered, reminiscing the glorious, terrifying beauty of the Samuel. "He destroyed Kallen without any effort. The pilot would make a wonderful addition to your army, don't you think?"

"You want to bet on acquiring such a dangerous soldier?"

"I am." Her vicious, low gaze mixed well with the red background behind her. She twirled her fingers, picturing the mysterious pilot dancing to her tune, the melodious sounds of machine and humans mixing together, even in death. The oceans were completely submissive to her alluring will, and through that personality, she channeled her lust into an insatiable thirst for power. "With all of Arthur's incompetent knights slaughtered, I can finally make room for my own influence, starting with that pilot. Do you think he values his own life?"

"Maybe. However, he appears incredibly loyal to Euphemia. I don't think he'll be so keen in joining you."

"Lancelot, you should know that I _am _the persuasive type. And once this is all over, everything will go back to the way it was; the Unseelie Courts and the Black Knights will have a military alliance, and of course, Britannia will get some of that power as well-"

"We can't."

"Pardon?"

Suzaku took a deep breath. "We can't, because that'll tip the balance of power in our favor. Many countries will suspect us, even if we show them every detail in our plans. Unless you come to us as a more peaceful coalition-"

"I'm afraid that won't do." Vivien refuted. "Alfheimr has our own priorities, and because our realms are in a state of chaos, we can't afford to 'play it safe' like all you other nations."

"Then join the UFN; no one will dare attack you."

"I'd rather not," Vivien said finally. "I want to hear no more of this." She stood and swiftly brushed past Suzaku, a slightly seductive look in her eyes. "What you see in Guinevere, I have no idea. Titania practically threw herself at you, and you still won't give her the time of day."

"I might change my mind. When will you come with her again?"

"I'm shocked; I never would've guessed you'd come around so easily." The pleasantries in her voice made Lelouch ill. But Suzaku played with the idea, and pretended to think. "How about noon tomorrow?"

"Very well then. Should I accompany her?"

"Not, it's fine."

Vivien examined Suzaku while he went forward to retrieve his mask. She waited until his face was completely covered, before leaving the room. Lelouch took note of the disappointment in her movements, and when her footsteps faded, he dropped down, surprising Suzaku. After a few moments, 'Zero' sighed. "Don't do that."

"Vivien can look inside someone's memories."

"She can. I've been hearing her voice for sometime now."

This caught Lelouch's attention. "So she can't see your thoughts?"

"Yes. I think it's because of Euphie."

"Possibly. By the way…" Lelouch never turned to Zero, nor did he make any sarcastic remark as he usually did. "I thought you had already learned your lesson."

"Think of it as a deadline, but it's subject to change. We'll invade September 1st, coded 'Black September.' Of course, Vivien might try making it earlier than it has to be, so that doesn't give you a lot of time."

"Of course it doesn't. And Nunnally refused to have an audience with you, so-"

"So I have to get them here, on the base."

Lelouch shook his head. "No; that'll make it look too suspicious. Go to Kyoto instead."

Suzaku eyed his friend. "Why?" But Lelouch merely smiled, the shadows underneath his eyes joyfully enduring that agonizing patience. It was Titania who caused his sister's spiral to madness, and it was Titania who caused C.C to suffer so badly. And now she's targeting his sweet Nunnally, who meant everything to this world, who commanded its goodness with a simple gesture. He was present during her coronation, and even the witch admitted she was beautiful, in her simple, pink dress, with new eyes that sought out the secrets. Had Titania really learned nothing from Euphemia's raper?

"An escape route, of course." And that was all Lelouch left Suzaku with that day.

* * *

><p>Nunnally saw her beloved sibling that day; though the room was supposed to be sterile, she could practically smell the blood from the gun shot wound. Her eyes roamed her bandaged body, and paid close attention to the dried tears on Cornelia's face. Her hair was splayed across the white pillows, and the tubes running through her body made Nunnally flinch. She lost a lot of blood, but due to her quick reflexes, besides the hole in her stomach, she was able to avoid any major damage. A yellow carnation decorated the desk next to Cornelia, but Nunnally brushed it aside…just to find her brother-in-law.<p>

Guilford was in no better condition; he broke his leg trying to save Ella. The stitches were ingrained in his face, a bit of blood seeping from them now and then. There were numerous cracks in his skull, so he had to get around five staples in his head. A few of his ribs were broken, so he was out of it for a few days. But it only took Nunnally a moment to realize the extent of the damage Vivien did to them.

She leaned against the glass as the nurse stepped in. She examined their IVs and made sure their vital signs were stable. She saw Nunnally from the glass, and gave her a sympathetic nod. "They'll be fine," she said when she continued to wait.

"How's the child?" the Empress asked in a small voice.

The nurse began speaking, but stopped for some odd reason. She started to back away, thinking up some excuse, when Nunnally grabbed her arm, tears running from her eyes. "P-please, I need to know if the child is alright!"

The nurse never looked at her, never even glanced at her direction. That same, sad mood forced her back to her job, without a word of utter despair from her lips. Nunnally blinked, staring off in the direction of the nurse, when she felt her legs go weak. She was suddenly on the hard floor, her body refusing to move from that position.

Where was Sayako? Jeremiah? Suzaku…Lelouch? She closed her eyes, and let the hot, salty tears pour from her cheeks, her hair falling to her face. No one saw her look so vulnerable, and even while she begged, no one came to her aid. She didn't know fighting an enemy could be so…lonely.

Her feelings threatened to drag her under, if not for the slight nudge she received from behind. She had a hard time turning, so she instead contented herself on asking who it was. Kallen.

Before the girl could go, Nunnally grabbed her fingers, gripping them tightly. It turned her fingers so read, to the point where they may have just fallen off. "Nunna…" the pilot whispered.

"Why are you here?" she asked in a thick voice.

"V…Vivien said you might need someone…I think, she tried saving them." Hearing that woman's name made Nunnally sullen, angry. Her voice, however, was calm and reasonable. "Tell her it's not her fault."

She did this. She did this.

Nunnally opened her eyes, and repositioned her palm ion the pilot's. She stood without any trouble, and once more, leaned over to the glass that separated her from her family. The yellow carnation was still there, tempting her. She grumbled incoherently; the inconsistent meanings made Kallen brush aside her tears. "You'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two hugged, yet Nunnally's eyes never left that flower from the desk. Strange; Cornelia was never one to enjoy the presence of flowers. At the wedding, she didn't even have a bouquet, and the white dress she would've worn was simply her military outfit. It was embarrassing, but touching nonetheless.

"Kallen?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that flower from?"

"Oh…" Kallen followed the direction of Nunnally's finger, and clutched the girl tightly. "I think Vivien sent that. She wanted to congratulate them on the pregnancy."

* * *

><p>Author's note:<p>

The yellow carnation says 'I'm disappointed in you.'


	58. Chapter 53

Euphemia wracked her brain as she examined the soldiers before her. They were already separated into fifteen divisions. Some are guarding the mountains, while others are to act as guardians for the merchants, and yet even still, some are to provide a steady flow of military prowess should the need arise. Her eyes surveyed their patriotic, carefree attitudes while they spoke of how Avalon was moving up in the world; no one will dare look down at them any longer. It was extremely exciting, to go to other foreign lands and learn about them from the inside out. New cultures, new languages, new adventures, possibly even new loves…

She dismissed them altogether, save for Lorraine's squad. She observed their decorum, and even when she sauntered toward them, they made no obvious gestures. They were so different from before, when they eagerly waited for her commands, reprimanding her whenever she addressed them to informally. Those times were so refreshing, and for the moment, she forgot she was a queen. "Captain Lorraine," her voice quietly echoed.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You and your men are to return with C.C. Ensure she's protected; do not let a single thing pass you."

"Of course." His cold, steel eyes assured Euphemia her friend's safety. "I want you and your men out of the Courts during the month of September. I also want you to inform your commander that I'd like to see her."

"Yes."

"Good." With a wave of her hand, they marched out of the throne room, a bit uneasy that their monarch underwent a drastic change. She laughed when she heard their cautious whispers; it seems she's finally instilled _some _fear in them. She closed her eyes and moved out of the room and into the corridors.

To her lower left, the tours were going as well as she'd hoped. The children kept glancing around impatiently, squirming underneath their parents' iron grip, while the travelers marveled at the sight of the castle, wondering if this was really the same place the tyrannical King Arthur lived. To her upper right, she saw the Masses practicing their daily routines. The conductor looks like she's having trouble getting them to stay on pitch, though they shared their worries with her. How can they keep messing up, especially when the Feast of the Cross drew near? Euphemia recalled that they'd split into two groups, one remaining here, the other going to the Wildelands. "We don't need any protection," was what the conductor said.

She stepped down the small openings and flowed easily to the colorful tapestries, avoiding anyone who may have found her suspicious. She didn't need to be thrown out again, nor did she want to explain over and over again to a guard who begged her not to be executed. If C.C got wind of that, she'd never hear the last of it.

Euphemia past the blurs, her pink hair trailing after her. It didn't take long for her to enter her room, the mirror staring back up at her. She laughed at her appearance, and for the first time, she stared at herself.

Though many complimented her on her beauty, Euphemia couldn't see any trace of that pettiness left. The lines underneath her eyes signified her weary old soul, seeing as how she was afraid to fall asleep. The creamy skin Suzaku adored so well was now a pasty white, and while the dress itself was pretty, it simply hung on her skin like a bundle of rags. The cloth was starting to become loose, and it just occurred to her that she'd lost some weight. That's right; she hadn't been eating like she used to.

She sighed and took off her earrings, the tiny stubs falling to the ground wastefully. She removed the tasteless dress from her body, and instead, reached for her orange skirt. The light green corset, she admitted, had to be tighter, but the white blouse she enjoyed so much helped emphasize her figure. She tied a red ribbon to the back of her neck and, once again, gazed at the mirror.

Better. Somewhat.

This room was always clean, and because no servant knew that the mirror was even here, she didn't let anyone enter. She placed the palm of her hand on the cool surface and closed her eyes. _Bring me to the Seelie Courts, _was what she ordered. Sure enough, when she opened them, the familiar spring fields greeted her wonderfully.

The atmosphere grew noticeably lighter, and the cold air of the incoming fall slowly ebbed away. She looked around, and saw a few guards frantically rushing to greet her. "Y-your Majesty!" one of them squeaked. "Terribly sorry! Had we any idea you were coming-"

"No need." She said. "I'd rather you didn't tell Morgan I was here. I'll just take a look around, alright?" Communication lines have improved throughout the lands, but she highly doubted that the people knew her face. Why should they, when this stranger was giving them all they could ever want; peace, a home, luxuries Titania couldn't possibly hope to provide? She felt a bit naughty when she put her finger to her lips, making the man blush. "This will be our little secret, okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Good." With that, she walked away from the gates and stepped out into the gardens. Her eyes were already used to the excessive light. She stared at the grounds; it was morning, wasn't it? The dew was still there. It made her arrival all the more pleasant.

Her red heels helped Euphemia keep her balance as she approached the growing kingdom. It'd been a while since she last laid her eyes on it, yet already, they were constructing more bridges to tie one tower to the other. Even from this distance, she could make out the more bustling dwellings, even the areas considered below the poverty line.

The angelic decorations of the towers took the form of silver vines, draping their finery upon the stalls of the markets. A variety of food items were displayed for everyone to see, but it was odd how they were organized; sometimes, the customer had to climb the ladder to see what else there was, and other times, they merely had to walk across the stone bridges and pay for what they desired. The setting was cozy, in a sense. And it was more urbanized than Avalon, which made her feel all the more proud. They might not even have to rely on the Winter Courts now.

She kept looking up at the bell towers, their golden chimes clearly ringing for the times; only ten. She saw a few people going up the bells and cleaning them from the inside, with the gargoyles keeping watch for any intruders. In a way, they seemed to be staring down at her, but she ignored them and moved on.

The living areas had improved as well; the stones were already laid, and many citizens have started to move into their new homes. Tiny planted pots greeted her, along with its little residents who were enthusiastically interacting with their bigger counterparts. The cobbled stones kept tripping her, and even the citizens had trouble with this once in a while, but it didn't matter. Euphemia only needed to look around to see that the standard of living had grown. Where were the schools though? She did pay for them to be constructed, and without a moment's delay.

Ah, there they were. The tall, Romanesque walls peeked out from the morning mist. The college was seated on top of a hill, with its dreary moats and pointed arches. A rose window greeted the light, and casted a sort of rainbow glow upon the Seelie Courts, without dispelling any of its majestic qualities. It looks like that window was a fundamental feature of Seelie architecture. Euphemia stared at it lovingly, pondering on how the builders could curve the metal in such a purifying way. "Miss?"

She jumped slightly, and turned, revealing a man around the same age as she. She turned to him and smiled, clutching her heart. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"It's fine." He looked up at the college. "I don't recall ever seeing you around."

"Oh…pardon me. I'm just a traveler. I got curious about… the queen…"

"Euphemia, you mean?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, I never got to meet her, but I heard she was pretty." The young man said sheepishly. "She's really nice too, considering what she did to help us…"

Euphemia cocked her head. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Has there been any trouble here? You know, like crowding out and such…?"

"No," he started to say, but he stopped himself. His eyes fell to the ground, and a contemplative mood overtook his stance. Finally, he nodded. "Yeah, there was a really big attack on the capital. I don't think anyone was hurt though."

"Did you hear anymore news about it?"

"Yeah. I've got a cousin in Camelot. Looks like everyone can go home now. Fast," he observed. "Did you hear about what Euphemia did to the intruders?"

"Intruders?"

"Yeah; apparently, some terrorists tried taking over."

She leaned in humorously, already predicting the man's answer. "What'd she do?"

"Executed them."

"Really."

"Yeah. She's a total badass when it comes to stuff like that. Personally, I'd just let them go, but you know, shit happens." _I'd just let them go. _The words rang through Euphemia's mind, but she shut them down, refusing to think of that merciful idiot. "So…if your nation were ever invaded again, what would you do?"

"I'd fight of course, but I don't…you know…want to stoop to their level."

"That's some idealism you have," she stated. The young man showed her a toothy grin and scratched his head. "Yeah well, I do my best…"

She narrowed her eyes and turned back to the college. Lelouch contacted her the night before, warning her of the third attack. More than likely they were going to enter through the gates again and head to the Seelie Courts from there. If Lelouch fails to assassinate Titania, there'd be more unnecessary enemies to take out, and more chances for Vivien to succeed. Euphemia made sure the builders constructed the underground labyrinths so that the population could evacuate. She'll close off the castle during August and September as to provide more adequate provisions.

She took care in setting up the barriers and triggers, in the event Vivien so decides to for the Unseelie Courts first. More than likely Arthur was going to be with her, and probably the Black Knights as well, unless of course, Suzaku decides to do something about it. The fact that Vivien just allowed Titania to go Kyoto by herself, though, implies she's setting up a trap for someone. "I won't kill her there," were his last words.

"Then don't show yourself," she remembered saying, as her brother dissipated to nothing. "Find out everything she's hiding. Use Suzaku as bait."

She smirked, and rubbed her eyes. How demeaning she'd become, how cruel and cold. She's basically hiding behind Lulu, even if she is watching Vivien's movements. In truth, she wanted to only use Lelouch if it'd been truly essential, yet her actions contradicted that. And as for her lover? The one she never wanted to involve at all? How cowardly was she, and after all that talk with C.C...

"I like her fools too."

"Fools?" she asked, dumbfounded the man even knew of them. He nodded happily, trying to show off his vast amount of knowledge to his newly found crush. "Yeah, Morgan and Mordred."

"How come?"

"I heard that they were offering aid to the Winter Courts. My dad keeps up with all the political stuff, so…"

"How are they gonna do it?" Euphemia pressed, her depression deepening. Her companion didn't think of it. He shrugged his shoulders. "She might send Mordred again. People around here are calling him the 'Angel of the Courts'. Can you believe that? I mean, sure, the guy's nice and all, but-" Euphemia tuned him out during the rest of that meaningless conversation.

It was a perfect title. It fits him more than 'Demon Emperor', anyways.

* * *

><p>Nunnally was in her office at the time, where she kept the chessboard to her side, so much so Sayako began fearing for her health. The Empress wouldn't eat, wouldn't drink, not until she found a way to deal with Vivien.<p>

She attacked Cornelia, Nunnally knew it, but she's already ingrained herself so far into Britannia, as well as the Black Knights, that her sudden disappearance would garner outrageous suspicion. And should Nunnally reveal Vivien's origins with Alfheimr, protests will be raised against the two parties. Masks will be worn once again, and everything that her brother had died for will vanish, like the seconds that flew her by.

Sayako nudged her tiny frame, and Nunnally looked up, slightly irritated by the maid's interference. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's Kallen Kozuki from the Black Knights. She would like to request an audience with you."

"Send her in," she said exasperatedly, hiding the chessboard from sight. Her eyes lingered at the queen's position, as it stood in the way of claiming the king. From what she could tell, the king…was Arthur, wasn't it? But the king was supposed to be more dignified than that; he was supposed to be directing the actions of his soldiers, yet it appears Arthur wasn't doing anything of the sort. In fact, he was probably just sitting on his butt while Vivien played with the pieces. And even she made it clear that she was the one behind all of this, and her importance was why Nunnally couldn't just remove her from Britannia.

But the Lady of the Lake may have other motivations

Her brain wandered while she waited for Kallen. Her chin rested on the palm of her hands, and she stared off to the shadows of the room. What was Vivien's goal? Who was she trying to protect? Judging from her previous conversations about Titania and Arthur, she was practically willing to throw them under a bus to save herself. Surely a commander as spineless as that couldn't possibly have caused so much damage.

Yet she did.

How was she going to reinstate Arthur? Was she going to attempt another invasion, or was she going to try negotiate with Guinevere, however unlikely that may be? She explored other options when she heard the pilot kneel on one knee.

"Kallen Kozuki, your Majesty." She stated loudly. Sayako returned to Nunnally's side. Nunnally stared at the pilot for a while, before breaking out into a smile She turned to Sayako. "Leave us."

"Of course, milady." With a glare toward Kallen, Sayako exited the room, allowing the two girls alone with one another. There was a few seconds of quiet, before Nunnally spoke. "I hear you're graduating soon."

"Y-yeah. Top of my class."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kallen stood, shameful at her appearance. Though Nunnally saw nothing wrong with it, the Empress could see the guilt in her eyes. It didn't take her long to realize that Vivien used her as well. She bit her lip; could she even use Kallen?

She looked back up and started to open her mouth, but Kallen beat her to it. "I sincerely apologize."

Nunnally blinked. "For…for what?"

"…wha-?"

"Never mind that," Nunnally interrupted, brushing the pilot's confusion aside. She regarded Kallen evenly. Vivien, as far as Sayako was concerned, didn't know about the little meeting. And since Kallen could easily be sent far enough away, it made her the perfect weapon. "I'm a bit curious; how close were you to my brother?"

"E-emperor…Lelouch?" she stammered.

"Correct."

"I…I went to school with him." she said evenly. "He helped me tutor the other students, so…?"

"But you were close?"

Kallen thought back for a moment. Those familiar feelings pummeled her heart, and she nearly staggered at the weight of her guilt. Her own regret threatened to drag her back to the depression she had, and at last, she nodded. "We…I think we were."

"And what about Vivien? What'd you think of her?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure anymore," Kallen said in an uncertain tone. "Ever since she came to the Black Knights, things have been hazy. She'll order us to do something, and say it's from Zero, so we do it. But things are…getting out of hand."

Nunnally raised her eyes. "How so?"

Should Kallen even be telling Nunnally about this? Wasn't that Zero's job? But she continued on; she wasn't going to stay silent. "One minute, I was with the new recruits, and the next, I was fighting someone in the Guren. Zero…was captured. That was all I remember."

Panic set in, and the Empress nearly popped out of her seat. Kallen immediately set herself down. "Wha-"

"He returned to us. But of course, he was really angry." The shadow was stuck in her head, and she let herself reminisce on that, before she said any more. "I don't know what he said to Guinevere."

Nunnally nodded. "Thank you for telling me. Your commander is a dear friend of mine, so I won't have the Black Knights' reputations trampled on."

"Thank you…Nunnally."

"No; it seems I'm more indebted to you. You gave me all the information I needed to know."


	59. Chapter 54

"The ship docked two hours ago," Vivien reminded him. Then, with a flirtatious tone, she added, "Be nice to her. She's extremely anxious to see you, what with your last meeting." The radio cut off, leaving Suzaku alone with the static.

He was bored, so he turned his head and watched the clouds roll idly by, the morning mist decorating the windows. It carried with it a fragrant scent, a scent that was only available during the aftermath of spring. The roses were in full bloom, though their petals were carried away by those soft, greedy clouds. Trees twisted their branches from across the walls, making the room look more of a treehouse than anything else, however archaic it may appear. Their leaves hid a variety of buds underneath the shade, just waiting to bloom during the treacherous heat.

The Fuji Mountains were known for their beauty. Suzaku remembered coming here time after time to visit Kaguya, or to train with Todoh-sensei. He enjoyed the nature, so much so he kept getting distracted, even when the sensei or Kaguya punched him in the gut. But they couldn't necessarily blame him; they loved it too, and even Lelouch was susceptible to its beauty. In fact, the architect Charles Herbert Aslin designed it to accompany "Gaia's sweet remedies", as he would call it. The columns provided anchorage to the vines, and with subtle hints of the "EU", he managed to pull the entire thing together. It really was impressive.

He heard a knock on the door. "Lancelot?" a familiar voice called out. Suzaku sighed and removed his mask. He looked up; lately, Lelouch had been a bit a thorn to his side. Though he's already made a plan to counter Vivien's measures, and perhaps even remove her altogether, he's been watching the Black Knights constantly. He'd interfere with their social problems (though he's not much better) under the guise of "Naoko." He's taken a special interest in one soldier, the one who has a crush on Chiba, and has been trying to get the poor man to confess for a few days now.

Suzaku was still relieved when he heard Lelouch's voice, but balled his fists. "Hey-" he began, when a man who was _not _his best friend sauntered in. He recognized that stupid glow anywhere, but he was so shocked he dropped his mask. "T-Titania?"

"Ah! Lancelot!" It was just…so weird. He held up both his hands when she came running, which prompted her to halt. She pouted her lips. "What?"

"You're um…you look different…the last time I saw you…"

"Oh, I'm so glad you noticed!" Titania twirled around while clutching the rose on her left eye. It made her look unladylike, truth be told, a poor imitation of Euphie. "That stupid doll maker finally finished my doll. Looks exactly like Mordred, don't you think?"

So…that was Mordred.

Suzaku felt his knees give out, and fortunately, he plummeted in his chair. The amethyst eyes rung with lustful intentions, and the black, Victorian coat was a bit much, even for Lelouch. The bow attached to his waist, as well as the ribbon on his hair that took the place of the feather, wasn't helping either. He/she stroked the choker adorned on the doll's neck and giggled. "Ah, I can't wait for the both of you to see me like this!" she exclaimed.

Well, at least she still had her voice, even if they were extremely high pitched. "So," the doll leaned in, tracing the lines of the table. "What _did_ you want to talk about? That stupid witch said it was urgent."

"Oh, um…right." He took a deep breath and stared at her. He unraveled the doll's costume bit by bit, revealing the same, insignificant queen he saw from long ago. The awkwardness was gone. "What's your role during the attack? Vivien never specified."

"You're worried about me, aren't you! Didn't you know? I was gonna fly the pink Shinkiro and majestically reclaim my throne! It's supposed to be propaganda and whatnot." Titania leaned back against her seat and hugged her legs to her knees. "I have to admit I am a bit disappointed. I didn't think _that _was all I was gonna be doing."

"You're our ace, remember? If you're captured, it all goes to hell there." And just like that, she brightened. Titania squirmed in her seat, an obvious blush forming on her face. Odd; he didn't know dolls could blush like that. "You…you really think so."

"I know so, but let's move on. Why don't you like Euphemia?"

"_Guinevere," _she spat, "stole you from me. She stole what was rightfully mine, so she should at least pay for the consequences, should she not?" His illusion broke, and Lelouch's twisted agony showed on her face. He closed his eyes briefly, then tapped his fingers impatiently. "It seems a bit extreme to wage a war over a guy. Don't you think?"

"You're naive," she stated. "The Seelie Courts take pride in love, romantic, platonic, or otherwise. You were supposed to be mine, but after that…_bitch _did you in, my pride was insulted. It's my job to avenge that insult."

"Even if you drag your people with you?"

"Even then. I would do the same for them; shouldn't they show me the same loyalty?" She began fumbling with the rose on her eye, stroking it happily. "But it seems that, more or less, you're a hopeless case. Mordred's more my type-"

"What did you mean when you said I was 'supposed to be yours'?" Titania narrowed her eyes. "Exactly what I meant."

"Someone promised you?"

"Why does it matter? That deal has nothing to do with you." She waved her hand flippantly, before stretching in the now growing light. "You jealous?"

The smirk disgusted Suzaku, and he had to resist the urge to move away from the fairy. "No," he vehemently denied. "But because of your affections, we're in this mess. I need you to tell me who promised that deal."

Titania regarded Lancelot warily, but softened at his earnest features. The doll straightened. Suzaku flinched at the creaks in the plastic, unsure of how he'd feel if 'Lelouch' broke down in front of him. "Arthur." she said plainly.

"Arthur," he repeated stupidly.

"Guinevere kept missing you, so to try and make her happy, he decided to give you to me. He's an annoying brat, but sweet, nonetheless." Suzaku suddenly stood, barely having any control over his own body. He started rambling off about some incoherent subject, as he attempted to get his mind off the deal. "How long had that been going on?" he demanded.

"Ever since Guinevere came to his side. Honestly, she was irritating, how she kept crying out for you. I was about to beat myself-"

The doll stopped. The shimmering lights in her eyes went dull, and the lazy expression on her face stretched out, to the point where little trace of emotion was left. Her rigid body went limp, as a shadow slowly came out from the branches. Suzaku watched as Titania's eyes fluttered, before slowly sinking into an artificial sleep, one she could hardly detect or remember. The man came down from the branches and made his way toward the fairy. He tilted her face upwards and walked behind her.

"Disturbing, isn't it?" Lelouch heard Suzaku ask. "I mean, you did have fangirls, but this is just…crazy."

"Does anyone else know about this doll?" he inquired.

"Kallen." Lelouch's eyes fell toward his friend's, and from that moment Suzaku could've compared the two. The immortal was less lively, a bit more amiable, than Titania; moreover, the physical features began diverging as well. Lelouch's face was longer, more elegant, than the doll's chubby one, and his posture had a rigid fluidity to it, unlike Titania's. He watched Lelouch walk behind the queen and place both hands on her temples. "You think she remembers?" he asked.

"Vivien did something to her."

"I see. Probably doesn't know then." Lelouch closed his eyes, his palms shining from the immediate power coming into the room. It made the atmosphere lighter, and all the doubt just went away. Suzaku gazed at the doll's sleeping face; for a split second, he grew nostalgic. The golden light made him reminisce of a lost childhood, a dream he could never attain. Lelouch was there, and Nunnally, and Euphie. His dad was a kinder man, and it seemed like everything was going his way; peace reigned, the Zero Requiem was never fulfilled.

Then it shattered.

Suzaku blinked, Lelouch already walking away from Titania with a dark, tenacious look on his face. "What's wrong?" he started, but Titania popped back up from her slumber. "Ugh, I feel so sluggish." Lelouch exited the scene and went back to his usual hiding place, tugging at his collar clearly enough so he could see.

"Just the heat," he said after a while.

"One of the reasons I hate Japan. The humidity." Suzaku glared at Titania, as she imitated those similar movements. "Sorry about that." She gave a shy smile to Suzaku before continuing with her rant.

* * *

><p>C.C could feel Euphie's magic weave through the barriers, her anxious emotions intertwining with the guards' stability and restfulness. It seemed to shout out them, questioning why they were so relaxed and content when there was so much to be done. <em>This is our fight, not theirs, <em>C.C's thoughts rang, and the magic quieted.

It was a continuous pattern. Euphemia herself has gotten calmer, but the magic is getting out of hand. It just couldn't seem to acknowledge her as its new master, even when it did what she told it to do. It was struggling, like a fleeting, flightless bird trying to break away from its cage. It'd crawl away, and it'd keep doing so until you destroyed it altogether. In C.C's opinion, it was disturbing, yet entertaining at the same time.

She toyed with the iris in her hair as she sat there, on the throne of the manor. Order had fully been restored to the Seelie Courts. There'd been more migrants here, and though many have acknowledged the capital to be Avalon, the citizens preferred here than their old homes. The educational facilities have realized that, and inherently, so did Euphie. C.C was in the process of organizing the study abroad programs as well, with the approval of the new advisors.

Of course, they'll become corrupted, just like any other creature. It was only a matter of time before she sent them away, replaced by a new, innocent batch of students. It was all just a waste of time; they should just ban civil positions if they had to fire their employees. "Give them a chance!" Euphie begged.

C.C was going to regret giving in later.

The shipment for iron had recently been received, and Mab had written dozens of thank you notes to C.C and Euphie. The girl was troublesome, no doubt, but it was nice to have her trust. Now, what to do about the Foster guy…

_C.C? _

Her head perked up. She looked around, making sure no one was listening in on the conversation. There was no one in the manor, as she gave the loud, noisy people the day off, nor was there anyone in the gardens, as she sent Lisette away with her friends. She stood up and walked toward the stained glass windows. She stroked the surface, and through the colors, Lelouch's face came from the light. She smirked. "Why do you have to do this again?"

"Euphie isn't listening," he answered. "C.C, Vivien told Titania she'll make her queen, correct?"

"Yes. A puppet regime would be the best way to keep an eye on the Courts. Schniezel almost tried using Charles as a figurehead. Don't you remember that?"

"I don't think that's true." he countered. "Titania's thoughts were too flurried, and she was apt to believing anything."

"What of it?"

"C.C, I think Vivien's planning on killing Titania. It could be the same for Arthur as well."

C.C raised her eyes. She gripped the stones and stared at her partner. That doesn't make sense. Why would Vivien get rid of her two main tools if she needed them later? No one would accept Vivien on the throne; there'd be chaos, and the people would revolt. The monarchy would truly fall then, that much was certain.

Lelouch saw her questioning gaze and leaned forward. The surface moved as he did. "Her aim isn't getting neither Arthur nor Titania reinstated."

"Then what is her goal?" she asked, her nails dragged down the walls. He shook his head. "Give me a few more days to figure it out. It's highly unlikely she's doing this for love."

"She has to want something. She wouldn't have attacked otherwise." From what C.C could make of her, Vivien would never do something if it wasn't for her benefit. If someone died, even if it was her own ally, she'd ensure it helped her. But she wasn't foolish enough to get caught in a shallow deal. She looked down at Lelouch and took a deep breath. "She's not targeting Euphemia, then?"

"No. If Euphie were out of the way, she'd have an easier time…"

"Then what is the purpose of the attack? What could be so important she would risk the Black Knights, as well as Nunnally's and Suzaku's, reputations?"

"Perhaps for her beloved Lancelot." He said bitterly. C.C put her finger on her lips, flashing a slightly amused look. "Lancelot?"

"Titania made a new doll C.C." He said. "That…_thing _looks just like me."

"It could be the end of the Zero Requiem," she observed darkly. "May I ask why you didn't kill her then?"

"It was a trap. When I searched through her mind, it seems Vivien planted false memories to observe our movements. She knows I'm there, let's not forget that."

"You need reinforcements."

"No. I'll be fine on my own."

"Don't be stubborn Lelouch." C.C pressed, the iris dropping into her vision. She pushed it back into her ear. "We need you alive if we want Euphie to get better. Besides, Vivien would never guess that you have backup waiting."

"I think that's just what she wants. More hostages."

"_You're _going to play _hostage?" _

"Titania put herself in that doll's, and more than likely it was Vivien who encouraged her to do it. But think about it; if I can get close enough, I could end her with a simple checkmate." That arrogant smile returned, and though C.C's heart pounded against her ears, she knew there was no use persuading him otherwise. "Do you honestly believe she'll be alone?"

"She will. She's too audacious to ask help from _humans." _

C.C laughed. "You stole a look at Suzaku's memories too?"

"I'm grateful to Nunnally that day." His eyes relented at the mention of those minutes. "She wasn't as brainwashed as Suzaku thinks she is."

"But even Nunnally has a time limit."

"She does. I'll get back to you if I find anything new."

"Right." Her hand moved across the window, and just like that, the warlock vanished, leaving her to her daily duties. She stared at the glass, relaying their conversation, when she heard the sounds of footsteps march into the room. She turned, and found Nathaniel and Lorraine, their usually placid faces now marred with concern. "What is it?" she demanded.

"Lord Drake, your Highness," Nathaniel said breathlessly. "He wants an audience with you."

"And should I refuse?"

"He'll attack the Winter Courts."

Normally, C.C would't even bother with threats like these. They were just made by weak people who couldn't stomach their own defeats. Yet Mab was a key ally to Euphemia, someone who could be manipulated easily into making weapons.

So C.C moaned and turned. "Send him in." She ordered menacingly. The two men scurried out, realizing the trouble the aristocrat had gotten into.

* * *

><p>Kallen stared at the twelve maids who were all standing by the corridors of the Britannian Palace, ready to destroy anyone who should interfere with the Empress. Their emotionless faces troubled her, but she refrained from anything idiotic. She only stared at her shoes and waited for Nunnally.<p>

It was a strange request, especially from the Empress. Surely she had better things to do than bother Zero's Ace, like running a country, or signing peace treaties…Her brain emptied when she saw Nunnally strolling toward her, that angelic expression on her face. She wore that green dress as she always did, with a small, worn out purse tucked beneath her arm. She could feel twenty four eyes ogle her back when she greeted Kallen. The animosity was already obvious. "Ready?"

"Yes," Nunnally answered. She turned to her maids. "Make sure the palace is spotless when I get back. Take care of big brother and sister while I'm gone."

"What?" one of them shouted. "Madam, surely one of us can accompany you on your journey. I beg your pardon, but one of us would be significantly better than…that." Her voice trailed off, and the maid slowly stepped back when Nunnally placed her hand on her hip. "I feel very safe with Kallen. You don't need to worry about me." She grabbed Kallen's elbow and stormed out of the throne room.

When they were in the Exelica Gardens, Nunnally collapsed in relief. It took the pilot sometime to sort out the laughter bubbling from her lips. "Sorry. They're always so…you know…"

"I know. But they are just trying to protect you." The two girls sat underneath the shade of a large oak tree. Kallen stared out at the scene.

The palace really was beautiful. Flowers of every kind were adorned above the grass, and there was even a small lake from across the meadows. Nice, quiet; she could stay here forever. "Hey, Kallen?"

"Nunnally?" she asked, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"What kind of leader was brother?"

Kallen, of course, wasn't chary. She was close to Nunnally, and knew the information would never be used against her. "He was smart. He saved our asses more times than I could count."

"He's…really intelligent, wasn't he?"

"He was." There was a touch of sorrow in Kallen's voice, but she shook it off. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"What'd he do?" she pressed. Kallen chuckled at those humorous times. "A lot of things, actually. He balanced our budget, he made the plans, he got other leaders to sponsor us…there were times when we wondered if we were even needed…"

"He was…really strong, wasn't he?"

"He was."


End file.
